In Aeternum
by VariousStories
Summary: Remnant always had problems, whether it was Grimm or Hollows. The Shinigami protected the innocent, allowing them the privilege of living their lives without fear. But the Shinigami are not undefeatable, and even the mighty can fall to the greatest of machinations where unknown figures plot behind the scenes, threatening to extinguish the light once more. (Updated Weekly) [AU]
1. Chapter 1: Little Red Shinigami

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Karakura Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 1: Little Red Shinigami**_

* * *

The soft chirping of birds was the first thing that reached the ears of the young girl, her ears twitching at the sound as she smoothly returned to consciousness. Short black hair curved inwards to frame her young round face, the tips a more dark red shade than black. Morning sunlight was cast upon her pale skin, half-lidded eyes fluttering open, revealing a pair of gunmetal silver eyes. They dimly stared at the painted red ceiling above for several long minutes, before she finally mustered the energy to move out of the bed she laid in, black covers pushed aside and red pillows shifting as she moved.

Ruby Rose let out a cute yawn as she stretched, her feet coming to rest upon the soft scarlet carpet. The black walls were adorned with beautiful flowery designs in red, adding to the black and red theme. The room wasn't massive by any means, but it was certainly larger than the average room, with several rectangular windows lining a wall, one of them unlocked like a mini-door, letting in the morning breeze and noise of the birds filling the room. A quick glance at the clock on her small bedside table indicated it was just a little past seven, not an unusual time for her to wake up, if anything it was a normal time.

A sharp knocking at the midnight-black wooden door drew her attention, followed by a soft but firm voice, ''Are you awake, Rose-sama?''

''Mm.'' Ruby sleepily hummed, the door clicking open as the original speaker entered. Dressed in a maid outfit consisting of black and red, one of the many maids of the family entered the bedroom quietly. Long midnight black hair cascaded down her back with her fringe a snow white colour, her jade green eyes alight with calm amusement and her lips curved upwards in a light smile.

''Did you just awaken?''

Mumbling a sleepy affirmative, her personal maid - Mono - gave a smile as she approached the girl, gently grasping her shoulders and directing her towards the other door in the room, connected to the adjoining bathroom. It was, like the bedroom, a few sizes bigger than the average bathroom. Turning the shower on and setting it to the optimal temperature, the maid set about getting the shower and accessories ready whilst Ruby dazedly sat before the mirror, splashing water on her face and succeeding in waking herself up faster.

Content the water was at optimal temperature for her royal superior, Mono informed, ''I will be waiting outside for you, Rose-sama.''

''Thanks Mono.'' Ruby yawned, stretching her nimble arms as the maid left the bathroom and allowed her privacy. Undressing from her crimson yukata, she stepped under the shower of warm water, sighing in relief at the warm water running down her pale form, her thoughts beginning to wander as she recalled the reason as to why she had been woken so early.

Her mother, Summer Rose, had been given a mission from the Council that was given down to her. Nothing special, just a noteworthy amount of Hollows consistently appearing in one of the few small outpost towns nearby. Given the amount of Hollows was significant the Council deemed a third seat to be sent, thus she was selected. She was all too happy to accept, as the chance to stretch her legs and get away from her Division's titanic paperwork, which had seemed to be increasing as of late.

The Twelve Divisions protected The Vale, the last standing city of mankind, and the several outpost towns that were slowly being built around the giant city. Her Division, the Red Division, held the duty of Hollow extermination. As the name implied it was a simple matter of being assigned an area and keeping an eye out for any Hollows, before exterminating them. If they proved too tough or rarely were of Menos-class, then back-up was supplied until the threat was dealt with. It was uncommon for anyone above fourth seat to be sent out to deal with a group of Hollows that could potentially be perfectly weak, but she supposed she hadn't gone out on a mission for a while so they chose her.

 _'What do you think, Bara-chan?'_ She mused internally, speaking directly to her spiritual companion, her Zanpakuto.

 _''I am uncertain.''_ Came a soft feminine voice from within her own head, _''It is likely a mere routine mission, but be cautious, we will be unaware of the Hollow's strength level.''_

Rolling her eyes, a light smile tugged at her lips, _'Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful.'_

Turning off the shower, she slipped out and swiftly dried herself off before getting changed into her uniform. Like everyone below the rank of Lieutenant in the Twelve Divisions, her Shihakusho was a simple black colour, the only signification of her Red Division status being the crimson obi sash around her waist. Walking out back into her bedroom she found her Zanpakuto resting against the wall, prompting her to pick it up and attach it to her obi, completing her uniform.

''Where's Okaa-san at the moment?'' Ruby asked, directing her gaze to Mono, who waited dutifully by the door.

Opening the door for her, Mono replied, ''I believe she is currently in her study. Do you wish to visit her prior to breakfast, Rose-sama?''

''Mm, I can make it on my own.'' She smiled politely at the servant, who in turn bowed her head before excusing herself.

Waiting a few moments to check herself over, she then set out towards her mother's study, just down the hall. The same style of neo-gothic architecture with black and red colour theme persisted throughout the entirety of their home, with tall paned windows letting in plenty of light. A few other servants were passing through, who gave her a respectful greeting which she returned in kind. When she reached her mothers study she knocked lightly on the smooth wood before waiting, only entering after she heard the soft 'come in'.

Summer Rose sat at her desk, a pen in hand as she went through paperwork of some kind. She looked immensely similar to Ruby, or rather the other way around, given Ruby took after her mother. Her dark hair was slightly longer, just reaching her neck with the same crimson tips, the hereditary silver eyes also present. Her pale skin contrasted with the black Shihakusho and dark red obi sash, her Zanpakuto nowhere in sight yet probably in reach if needed. However as Captain of the Red Division she also bore a white haori over it, the insignia of a crimson rose head on the back standing out against the white - the symbol of the Red Division.

Noticing her, Summer turned slightly to face her, a gentle smile gracing her face, ''Good morning Ruby. Did you sleep well?''

''Mm.'' She smiled brightly, ''I just wanted to ask about my mission.''

Summer said nothing, but gestured for her to continue.

''I'm going alone for a month so... uh...'' She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, ''What am I supposed to do for most the time? Hollows don't appear _that_ frequently...''

''Simply watch over the area.'' Summer smiled, ''Even if you eliminate the Hollows, it's entirely possible more will be drawn in now that the dominant hunters were eliminated. By the end of the month if no more erratic patterns are shown, then we'll assume everything is back to normal.''

''Right.'' Ruby nodded, before another thought occurred, ''What about the Grimm?''

''They shouldn't prove to be a problem, anymore than they normally are, at least.'' Summer assured.

''Okay...'' She inhaled deeply, ''I think I'm ready then.''

''I'm sure you are, if only to escape your more mundane duties.'' Summer replied, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

''Hehe... maybe...''

Shaking her head, her mother smiled exasperatedly, ''Regardless, let's have breakfast, shall we?''

''Mm!''

* * *

Walking through the central of The Vale was always a muddling experience for newbies, even ones who had been in the folds of the Shinigami for several months, if not years. The intersection was divided into four paths, which in turn split into three more paths with the northern one splitting into four. Given the amount of signs was few and far between and many low-ranked Shinigami were running about frequently, it was easy to get lost or be swallowed by the tide. For anyone who was capable of using Shunpo reliably, however, it was easy to just hop over the rooftops of buildings to get to your destination quicker.

Her destination was Silver Division, in charge of Research and Development. Every Shinigami who had to leave the walls of The Vale was required to be equipped with a Kido that monitored the persons Reiryoku levels, thus allowing the Division to react if they were to suddenly plummet or vanish - likely when they were attacked, be it Grimm or Hollow. They were also provided with a Hell Butterfly, a tiny insect that was designed to communicate with the person that user desired to. It allowed for relatively quick, private information transfer.

Approaching the large complexes of building, she began to wander towards the 'Deployment Office'. The tall buildings around her were the most modern out of all the Divisions, usually to contain dangerous chemical reactions or because the previous walls were destroyed from the aforementioned chemical reactions. Sleek grey walls were occasionally donning silver banners with the Division's emblem on it; a brain in a dark grey shade, standing out against the background. The walls surrounding the Division's area was bare of any loiterers, most of them undoubtedly fixated on their passion projects.

The Silver Division was filled with passionate people, if nothing else.

Also some crazy ones, but that was besides the point.

Pushing open the metal doors she was immediately greeted to the scent of exploded Kido spells and burnt metal. It wasn't that bad, and the flowery spray covering it worked well enough, although for any first-timer here it was probably pretty bad. The colouring of the room was easy on the eyes though; a nice mix of silver and white with little to catch the eye. Sitting behind the only desk was a bored looking Shinigami, lazily reading a magazine and completely ignoring the distant curses coming from deeper within the office. He wore the same black Shihakusho, but with a silver obi and a white lab coat over it, as per usual of the dress code.

''Ruby Rose, Third Seat of the Red Division, here for basic mission equipment.'' She stated the moment she reached the desk. The members of the Silver Division liked it like that; quick, informative and clear of unnecessary chatter. They didn't care for idle chat or wasted time, even if they were off-duty, so she had learned (the hard way) to not waste their time any more than possible.

The man's eyes flickered up to her, before he released a quiet sigh and nodded, putting his magazine away in his jacket and beckoning her to follow him into a side room. It wasn't anything special; just a simple room with a few tools if the need arose, and a seat for the patient to sit while the Kido was applied. It hardly took a minute, and getting a Hell Butterfly from the terrarium only took a minute more. With her stuff gathered all she had left to do was sign a small form, indicating she had been the one to be given the equipment and was allowed to do so.

As she was signing however, a voice drew her attention, ''You going on a mission, Ruby?''

Turning her gaze, she smiled warmly at the sight of one of her closest friends. Blonde hair cascaded down her back freely, her lilac eyes alight with cheerfulness and upbeat smile plastered across her heart-shaped face. Yang Xiao Long, Lieutenant of the Yellow Division stood before her, dressed in her attire of a black Shihakusho with a yellow obi sash. Due to her rank her outfit was joined by a wooden badge on her bicep, although Yang had taken the liberty of wearing a stylish orange infinity scarf, and got away with it because she was of higher rank.

''Yep.'' Ruby smiled, ''Going for a month to one of the outpost towns, weird Hollow activity and stuff.''

''Same here.'' Yang grinned, ''Out southward to Naruki.''

Ruby pouted, ''Aw, only you get the big cool places...''

''Eh, it isn't _that_ fun... not when it just means more ground to cover...''

She smiled at Yang's dry response. Yang, while a lieutenant, was a little lacking in Shunpo. Not massively or anything, but she was slightly below the grade of a lieutenant in that regard, even if she made up for it in sheer combat prowess.

''Still, hopefully something interesting will happen. Missions tend to be boring otherwise.'' Yang shrugged, before her eyes locked onto something behind Ruby, a gleam entering her eyes, ''Hey, Toshiro!''

Ruby glanced over her shoulder, finding the aforementioned person across the room, an annoyed scowl already forming on his face. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Lieutenant of the Silver Division. His snow-white hair was in it's usual style; spiking upwards with a small portion hanging forwards, though whether that was intended or not was unknown. His icy blue eyes were as frigid as winter itself, with his Zanpakuto strapped over his back due to his short height. The black Shihakusho was joined by a silver obi sash and a wooden badge to signify his position, equal to Yang's own.

''What do you want, Yang?''

And he clearly wasn't overly pleased to see her, even if they were good friends. Probably just an off-day.

''Nothin', just wanted to say hi.'' Yang said with a grin, knowing full well he wasn't keen on small talk. If the way his scowl deepened was any indication, he was fully aware of that.

He grumbled something incoherent, before sighing tiredly and nodding at them, ''Regardless, good luck on your missions.''

''Aw, gonna miss me Toshiro?'' Yang teased with a playful smile.

''Don't flatter yourself.'' Toshiro deadpanned, causing Yang to comically collapse with a pitiful moan.

Giggling, Ruby quietly excused herself as the two continued their little bickering. Once she was outside the excitement really started to get to her, buzzing through her at the prospect of adventure. With a wide grin, she took off into a burst of Shunpo.

Off towards a town called Karakura.

* * *

If there was anything Ruby loved more about becoming a Shinigami, it was Shunpo.

The ability to dash about at incredibly fast speed was exhilarating in more than a few ways. The rushing of wind, the cool air, the brief lack of sound, it was blissful to her. It made her, for even just a moment, forget about her worries as a noble or Third Seat, and just take a second to enjoy the peacefulness. Of course, said peacefulness generally lasted only a second before she exited out of Shunpo, but she had a habit of jumping into another burst so quickly you wouldn't be able to tell she ever stopped. She was one of the fastest non-Captains in all the Twelve Divisions, something she was proud of.

It also made the trip to Karakura swift, the time flying by in just an hour, a journey that would normally take a regular Shinigami several, and only if they constantly used Shunpo. When the town came into sight she dropped out of it, content to walk the rest of the way there through the fields via the dirt pathways. It was relaxing in the morning sun, with an accompanying cool breeze; her type of weather. She didn't sense any Hollows anyway, so she had no reason to worry.

Karakura wasn't an overly large place, but it was certainly one of the bigger outpost settlements. Being on the eastern side of The Vale, it wasn't close to the water where Grimm could be lurking and had a few mountain ranges nearby, which could be used for evacuation. Karakura was, like all other outpost towns, surrounded by a tall wall made with a mix of Sekkiseki stone and other materials. It would've been completely made out of Sekkiseki, like the wall surrounding The Vale, but the cost of the enchanted stone would've been immense, not to mentioned there wasn't even that much Sekkiseki currently in existence, yet at least.

The Rose family was in charge of production of Sekkiseki, given how the first head of the Rose clan was the one to discover how to produce it. However it wasn't an easy or quick process, thus the amount was always limited and quickly used up in either construction or experimentation. Sekkiseki was almost unbreakable to even massive Grimm, while it was impervious to any Hollow beneath Vasto Lorde tier, and there hadn't been a sighting of a Vasto Lorde for decades. While a mix of Sekkiseki and other materials would no longer be unbreakable to Grimm, it would certainly take an entire army of old Grimm to break it down, and by that time the Shinigami would arrive to eliminate them. Hollows were more of a problem however, hence why Shinigami were deployed to deal with them.

Shaking her head to dispel her thoughts, she caught sight of the grand walls that surrounded the town, the pale beige Sekkiseki mixed with darker grey metal alloys, making up for the smaller amount of Reiryoku-resistant stone with durable metal. It wasn't patrolled by guards in lieu of having cameras mounted on the walls, and due to the fact the entire town was now in her jurisdiction she had free reign on what she was allowed to do. No need to sign in or confirm she was there; she could just wander around doing her job as she pleased without being asked questions - it was normal for Shinigami to be deployed without the public being informed, after all.

 _'Hm... I don't sense any Hollows...'_ She mused, not that she expected to.

 _''It is possible they will arrive in the evening, given the natural benefit of darkness hiding them.''_ Her Zanpakuto supplied in a hum, _''I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself for now.''_

 _'How about some sparring?'_ Ruby asked, happy to take the chance to fight with her Zanpakuto in her Inner World once more. If the pleased hum was any indicating, her eternal companion was equally excited.

 _''If you wish.''_

* * *

Hours upon hours had passed since she arrived at Karakura, and no sign of Hollows had shown up as of yet, to both her disappointment and boredom. She had sparred with her Zanpakuto for a majority of the time, but had to eventually leave her Inner World in order to grab some dinner before heading off to find a place to rest. On her way, however, a small store caught her eye. It wasn't anything special, all things said, but there was something... odd, about it.

It was quite a few years older than the other buildings, taking on an old wooden store design with shoji doors. The design of it was distinct in that it heavily resembled the structures built two or three centuries ago, back when most housing was built with wood and the 'Old Language' was more predominant, before said language was assimilated into the Common Language.

'Urahara Shoten' it was called. Weird name.

Sliding open the ricepaper door she was treated to the sight of rows and rows of shelves containing all manners of sweets. Some of them she was familiar with, a lot of them she wasn't, but that didn't stop her wandering around looking at each one. With the amount the shop had it wasn't wrong to suggest it held every type of sweet out there. She took her time picking out the ones she wanted, before bringing them to the empty counter. Glancing around she found a small bell and rung it, the soft jingle radiating through the whole store, causing a rustling to come from the back of the store.

The sound of wood on wood echoed as footsteps drew near, before a middle-aged man came out of the back room. His light blonde hair peeked out from underneath a green-and-white bucket hat, his cool grey eyes peaking out from underneath. A faint stubble was present, one of his hands idly scratching his chin, the other within the folds of his dark coat, a lighter shade of green shirt and pants under it. The source of the wooden footfalls belonged to the pair of geta shoes, softly rapping on the ground as he approached the counter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a cane in his hands, even though he didn't look like he needed any help walking. She even swore she sensed something strange about it...

Eh, probably nothing.

''Hello!~'' The man greeted jovially, eyes glancing to her candies, ''That'll be 6 Lien, Shinigami-san.''

Handing the money over, she scooped up her sweets and depositing them in the small backpack she was carrying before offering the man a polite smile, ''Thank you.''

He chuckled, ''It was a pleasure doing business. Watching over the town, are you?''

She hummed, ''Mm, for a month.''

''Well I wish you luck then, Karakura can be quite interesting.'' The man smiled mysteriously. She nodded and smiled in response, hiding her unease at his odd statement and exiting the store without delay.

So quick in her exit she failed to notice a black cat watching her, golden eyes glistening in interest.

* * *

''Hah~ I'm bored~''

Evening had now set in full, the sky a gradient of purple to orange and free of clouds. The air was beginning to cool pleasantly, a gentle breeze ruffling her hair ever so slightly. There was always something indescribably nice about being out of The Vale. Maybe it was because she was away from the troubles of work, or maybe because of the lack of anyone nearby to disturb the peace, or maybe it was simply the change of scenery. She loved The Vale, it was her home and she would never abandon it, but it could use a little more green. Well, more peaceful green opposed to the training ground the Black Division used.

Popping a cherry-flavoured gumball into her mouth, she folded her arms behind her head as she lied atop the wall surrounding Karakura. She wasn't being lazy, just enjoying the night sky. Either way it didn't matter, since no Hollows nor Grimm had shown up as of yet, so she had nothing to do. It was boring, but she did suppose it was better than risking Hollows attacking a town of civilians.

 _'I wonder how dad's doing...'_ She mused idly, rolling another gumball between her fingers.

 _''He did say he was bogged down with work as of late.''_ Her Zanpakuto reminded, _''Having a dozen members of his division suddenly vanish is clearly something worth looking into.''_

Humming, she responded, _'Do you think they defected?'_

 _''To where?''_ The voice in her head responded rhetorically, _''There is nowhere outside of The Vale and the outpost towns for them to hide. It is more likely they were overwhelmed by Grimm, or ambushed by Hollows.''_

 _'Now I'm not sure which I'm hoping for more...'_ She sighed. On one hand they would be alive, but traitors, while on the other hand dead yet died in the line of duty. Neither was a pleasant thought.

She was about to pop another gumball in her mouth when she sensed something, tensing up at the signature. Hollow. Jumping to her feet she searched around, expanding her senses as she quickly zeroed in on the Reiatsu, not far from the town itself. Bending her knees she quickly took off into a burst of Shunpo, crossing the distance in seconds. In two short bursts she was halfway to the target, only for the Hollow to abruptly turn tail and flee. Narrowing her eyes in determination she took off in another burst of Shunpo, inevitably getting closer. Still it continued to run.

 _'That's weird.'_ She thought in confusion as she drew her blade. Hollows didn't tend to run unless in the presence of a much more powerful foe, and she was concealing her full power so a low-level Hollow wouldn't be able to tell she was a Third Seat.

 _''Indeed.''_ Her Zanpakuto sounded equally troubled, _''This is odd behaviour for a Hollow. Unless it is a Menos, which it doesn't feel like, then it should not possess the sensing abilities it apparently does.''_

She said nothing, as she took off in a final burst of Shunpo and landed in a clearing where the Hollow was waiting. It was shaped like a deformed lion, with massive front legs and huge shoulders with spikes coming out of it, yet with almost laughably tiny hind legs barley longer than her arm. With much less distance between them she got a solid reading on it's power; easily below a seated officer. Yet that made her all the more wary of it's unusual actions, given it shouldn't be that intelligent.

She said nothing as she took off in a burst of Shunpo, appearing directly beneath it before lunging upward, her Zanpakuto piercing through it's head effortlessly. She waited for a moment, before its body shuddered and blurred, before fading away into harmless particles. Frowning, she lowered her sword-

 _''BEHIND!''_

She didn't hesitate, swinging around with both hands on her sword and slashing cleaning through the arm of a massive minotaur-like Hollow. She earned a pain-filled roar in response, before she ended it with a wordless Sokatsui. In the span of a few seconds her eyes flickered around her, worry pooling in her stomach at the sight of almost two dozen Hollows around her. All of them were equally as weak as the one who had ran from her, yet how they were able to conceal themselves was a complete and baffling mystery.

She had to take off in a burst of Shunpo to avoid the crashing hand of a large bear-like Hollow, firing off a wordless Sho to momentarily distract it. She weaved and bobbed between the small horde, lashing out with swift slashes where she could land them, weakening them. While the Hollow had previously been masking their presence, that skill did not translate into combat in the slightest, making them easy fodder that even a unranked Shinigami could handle. A swift burst of Shunpo allowed her to purify several at once, slicing through their masks with skilled precision, before ending two more with a penetrating Byakurai.

In only a short few minutes the majority of the Hollows were eliminated, leaving only a few stragglers, all of whom were injured. She took no pleasure in seeing a Hollow suffer, regardless of what some of her colleagues thought. Firing a Shakkaho at one, she appeared before it in a burst of Shunpo, before vertically slicing down and purifying it.

She turned to face the last remaining Hollow, a deer-like one, only to spot an odd glimmer in it's eyes. Glee.

She heard an odd sound behind her, like whoosh of air, before something struck her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Okaa-san = Mother.**

 **Shunpo = Flash Steps.**

 **Sokatsui = Blue Fire, Crash Down. (Hado #33)**

 **Zanpakuto = Soul Cutter Sword/Soul Cutting Sword.**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, first chapter done, how'd you like it?**

 **As you can see I've mixed both the Bleach and RWBY worlds a bit. The Gotei 13 is _technically_ present in the form of The Twelve Divisions(going with the colour rule theme), although Soul Society doesn't exist. Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral don't exist either, instead all congregated in one massive kingdom; The Vale. I'll go more into detail about The Vale and the outpost towns in later chapters.**

 **Both Grimm _and_ Hollow exist, and this will transpire into something greater later on. However as a baseline just to establish a power level; the average Hollow is much more powerful than an average Grimm. I'd say a regular Hollow is on par with a Nevermore or Deathstalker, or maybe just below that depending on age. Menos will, obviously, be much more powerful.**

 **Both Bleach and RWBY characters are present, although it leans more towards the RWBY characters since it wouldn't fit to have people like Kurotsuchi or Zaraki, given they'd generate negativity which feeds the Grimm (yeah, they ain't here, sorry).**

 **Also, 'Division', 'Hollow', 'Council' and a few other capitalised words are intentionally capitalised. Just confirming this before anyone asks.**

 **And yes, I'll be adding in a few Japanese words or phrases here and there. I personally just like the look of it. One thing though is a bit of an issue; the whole surname before forename thing in Japanese culture. That ain't happening. For one, it makes all the characters from RWBY look a bit odd (Rose Ruby, Rose Summer, Xiao Long Yang, etc.)**

 **Because of this, all characters will be referred as in western culture (Ichigo Kurosaki, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, etc.) but honorifics will still be in place. Moreover, strangers will still address new people surname first then forename. For example; 'Rose-san' is what a stranger would say, 'Ruby-san' as a friend and just 'Ruby' as a close friend. I don't think I need to explain how the whole honorifics system works, but yeah... there's a watered-down version for you.**

 **Both Japanese and English words/phrases (Okaa-san/Mother) will be interchanged, as briefly explained in the chapter. That will have more meaning later on.**

 **Welp that's all I needed to say, until next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **I forgot to mention last chapter; updates will be on a weekly basis every Thursday. I might update more frequently if I can pump out more chapters, but I'd prefer to post once a week continuously rather than post several a week only to run out of stuff to post, leaving you guys hanging.**

 **That aside, o** **nto the story~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 _ **Arc 1: Karakura Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Recovery**_

* * *

A groan passed Ruby's lips as she stirred back to consciousness. Her vision was blurry, dark splodges dotting her vision that slowly faded away, revealing a pale beige ceiling. She laid in silence, her eyes blinking slowly as she simply stared. Then it came back to her; lazing around, sensing and chasing a Hollow, getting ambushed by a group of Hollows, before darkness. She tilted her head down at herself, an action that eased the stiff muscles in her neck, finding her entire torso covered in bandages, obviously fresh. It took her a moment to notice the faint sting beneath the bandages, which intensified as she tried to move.

Glancing around she found the missing half of her Shihakusho neatly folded on the floor next to her bed, with her sheathed Zanpakuto leaning against the wall delicately. She relaxed slightly at the sight, comforted by the presence of her partner even if she wouldn't be able to fight with her. If worse came to worse she could always try manifesting her Zanpakuto, if only for a short time.

 _'What happened, Bara-chan?'_ She asked internally.

Her Zanpakuto replied only a few seconds later, _''I am uncertain. Whatever attacked you was too quick for me to get a look, but it was powerful enough to inflict a heavy wound on your back. It will heal in a few days, quicker if you apply healing Kido to yourself.''_

A frown marred her face, silver eyes downcast in thought, _'...could it have been a Menos? Only they are able to control weaker Hollows like that, but that doesn't explain their stealth...'_

 _''It is possible their stealth was the ability of one of them.''_ Bara-chan theorised, _''It is not uncommon for Hollows to develop unique abilities, not unlike Zanpakuto abilities, so a stealth technique that works on allies is possible, albeit unlikely.''_

 _'We'll have to look into it later then...'_ She paused as a thought occurred to her, _'...where am I?'_

 _''Within a doctors infirmary in Karakura, though I failed to catch the name of it on your way in.''_ Bara-chan paused, as if hesitating, _''There is, however, something else noteworthy.''_

Ruby said nothing, waiting for her partner to continue.

 _''The doctor here uses healing Kido.''_

Her eyes widened slightly at the knowledge. While it was not impossible for a non-Shinigami to learn Kido, it required more Reiryoku than civilians had access to, alongside a great deal of control and mental willpower. Moreover they only taught Kido at the Shino Academy or inside of the Twelve Divisions itself, meaning whoever this doctor was either stole the information(which is illegal), was a former Shinigami, or was given the information by a Shinigami(which is also illegal). She wasn't entirely comfortable about the fact she was now in the doctor's care, as using healing Kido without the proper control will only cause a persons condition to worsen, hence the reason it wasn't taught outside of The Divisions.

Before she could ponder on the discovery more the soft clicking of a door opening caused her to jump, silver eyes flickering to the door. Through it came a tall middle-aged man, dressed in a casual dark blue button-up and jeans with a white doctors coat over it. His black hair was spiky, brown eyes lazily glancing around his surroundings. Through the closing door she heard the sounds of others talking, kids if she were to guess by their voices. However, it was his Reiatsu that caught her attention; it was muted. Not like it was bound or anything, nor was it like a civilians, but rather it was... missing, almost. Like a slice of cake was cut, it rendered the rest no longer whole.

His brown eyes flickered to hers a moment later, a relaxed smile appearing on his face, ''Ah, you're awake, Shinigami-san.''

''H-Hai.'' She stuttered lightly, blinking slowly as she reflexively asked; ''Where am I?''

''Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura.'' The doctor replied, ''You had pretty severe injuries; concussion, heavy bleeding, deep gashes and a broken rib. You probably would've bled out had a group of travellers not found you alone and unconscious.''

She frowned at him, ''I... was alone?''

''Yes. Why, was someone with you?'' The doctors face became concerned.

Ruby quickly shook her head, ignoring the nausea that came with the action, ''N-No! I just mean... there was still a Hollow with me when I... passed out.''

The doctor's brows knitted together, one hand coming to massage his chin, ''And the Hollow didn't do anything?''

''Well, since I'm alive...'' She smiled weakly, helplessly gesturing at herself.

''Right.'' He nodded thoughtfully, before snapping his fingers suddenly, ''I forgot to introduce myself!''

He abruptly spun around, striking a ridiculous pose with a massive grin on his face, ''The names Isshin Kurosaki! Doctor extraordinaire!''

...

''...nice to meet you.'' She smiled tiredly, eerily reminded of Yang when they were younger. ''I'm Ruby Rose, Third Seat of the Red Division.''

Isshin grinned lightly, crossing his arms over his chest, ''Nice to meet you then, Rose-san. We can talk later after you've gotten some rest.''

She was about to say she wasn't tired, only to feel the aching tiredness in her bones, and only now realising how heavy her eyelids felt. Reluctantly she had to admit he was right, and her mother had always told her rest helped the healing process. Wordlessly she gave a clumsy nod to the doctor and relaxing into the bed, closing her eyes.

She was out in seconds.

* * *

The second time she woke up it was early morning, and a glance at the calendar mounted on the wall labelled it as the second day since she'd left The Vale. That meant she'd slept through most of the first day. On the plus side she felt a lot better, and when she shifted slightly in bed she didn't get any pain from her chest, although there was some lingering pains.

Sitting up in bed she raised a hand over her chest, gingerly calling upon and guiding her Reiryoku down her arm and onto her own chest. The soft green glow of healing Kido was accompanied by a soothing feeling spreading over her torso, washing away the linger pains. A quick check at her reserves came up with a little over half full, possibly because Isshin had been healing her while she was out. She'd have to thank him for that, after questioning how he knew healing Kido. If he had learnt or been taught it for the sole purpose of healing others, then she could let it slide, but if he stole she'd have to arrest him regardless of her personal feelings on the matter.

Around two or so hours passed as she sat in bed healing herself, according to the clock. Her Reiryoku had dipped down to a third of it's max capacity, but the plus side was that she no longer had any lingering pains whatsoever. She was almost back to perfect health, sans the drowsiness and stiff muscles that came with sleeping for several days. Fully coherent and aware she looked around the infirmary room she was in, eyes drifting over the rectangular room with half a dozen medical beds. It was pretty well maintained for a clinic, probably because of his healing Kido that brought in patients.

She was drawn from her observations as the only door in the room creaked open, allowing her to see that instead of Isshin, a young girl entered. Her hair was a light blonde, almost brown in colour, with her bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. Her dark browns eyes were soft and innately caring, the small strawberry clip attached to the side of her head equal parts cute and childish. The girl couldn't be older than thirteen, both in stature and appearance, said appearance currently being a school uniform, a black sailor fuku type. In her hands was tray of food and a glass of orange juice, which she couldn't deny looked like the most appealing thing she had seen in a long time. Maybe it was the hunger talking.

''Ah! You're awake, Shinigami-san.'' The young girl exclaimed, a cheerful smile on her face, ''Good morning!''

Ruby smiled and returned the greeting in kind, the unnamed girl placing the tray on the bedside table, ''Tou-san thought you might be hungry, I hope you like it!''

''Mm, arigato.''

The young girl opened her mouth to say something before an equally young voice called out from another room, ''Yuzu! We're gonna be late!''

''Coming Karin-chan!'' The now-named Yuzu called back, before flashing a smile, ''Tou-san will be around, so call on him if you need something, Shinigami-san.''

''I will.'' Ruby smiled at Yuzu, who bid her adieu and rushed out of the room, the distant sound of a door closing resounding through the clinic a moment later. It must be a family clinic then, if they had breakfast here. Now that she thought on it she swore she caught sight of a clinic during her wandering... she must not have noticed it beforehand.

She pushed the thought out of her head; she had food to eat!

* * *

She didn't like being in a hospital, she concluded.

It wasn't that the Kurosaki clinic was bad by any means - quite the opposite, as even though Isshin was the only doctor present he came to double-check on her several times, even just for idle talk. No, the problem was that it was even more _boring_ than doing paperwork. She had nothing to do but sit and wait for her to be medically dismissed, as she wasn't allowed until her Reiryoku was restored. She didn't understand why, but then again she never understood how the Brown Division worked the way it did either. If nothing else it was likely just so she wouldn't go running into a fight only to die due to low Reiryoku reserves.

Thankfully she still had her Zanpakuto to communicate with, but she wasn't allowed to train in her Inner World, forbade by her own Zanpakuto no less. Apparently doing such a thing would hinder the healing process, as her soul would have to work overtime to allow them to fight while also healing her Reiryoku. She didn't use any when sparring with her Zanpakuto, since any Reiryoku exerted would simply be re-assimilated (given it was inside her own soul). Even though she was able to communicate with her partner, that didn't do much to relieve the monotony, also it gave her time to think of where to take her own training.

Bankai was just beyond the horizon...

Ruby was drawn from her thoughts as the door to the hospital opened, allowing Isshin to walk in and deposit another box of medicine, stuffing it into one of the several cabinets around the room. He was distracted, glancing between a paper on-hand and the box, probably trying to organise them. Now was the best time to ask one of her nagging questions.

''Um... Kurosaki-san...''

Isshin paused, turning to look at her curiously, not saying anything but the curious expression on his face asking the silent question.

''How do you know healing Kido?'' She blurted out in the span of a microsecond, yet if the way the man tensed was any indication, he heard her perfectly. She remained awkwardly silent for a few moments, watching his reaction carefully encase she needed to run. It was a sensitive, or at least private subject, that much was clear before she even asked.

Then after a moment, he sighed deeply, ''How'd you figure out?''

''My Zanpakuto told me you healed me while I was unconscious.'' She explained hesitantly, flinching when she saw surprise in his eyes.

''You have communicated with your Zanpakuto?''

A frown crossed her face, ''Yeah...?''

''I didn't get the feeling you did.'' Isshin said slowly, cautiously.

Blinking, she glanced at her Zanpakuto, _'Did you hide your presence or something?'_

 _''...no.''_ Her partner's voice sounded... oddly amiss. After a moment of thought, she let it go. She'd ask later after she'd finished talking to the doctor before her.

Quietly, he added on, ''...I try to avoid using healing Kido on Shinigami who have attained their Shikai, since it risks the Zanpakuto telling the wielder, which can get me in trouble, which I don't want to bring to my family.''

''I won't report it.'' She assured hastily, before reluctantly adding, ''Unless you, y'know, stole it... then I kinda have to.''

Isshin chuckled, slowly taking a seat on one of the empty beds, ''Don't worry, I didn't steal the information. I used to be a Shinigami but I lost my powers.''

Ruby tilted her head to the side in confusion, ''I've never heard of anyone losing their powers before...''

''Eh, that's to be expected.'' Isshin shrugged nonchalantly, ''It isn't common knowledge so people don't attempt it, but it's possible for a Shinigami to transfer their powers to a non-Shinigami. It doesn't give them their Zanpakuto, but it gives them enough Reiryoku to develop Shinigami powers, sometimes even immediately manifest them.''

She supposed that made sense. Shinigami weren't innately born with the ability to wield Zanpakuto and become Shinigami, instead at a random threshold of Reiryoku the person would begin to develop powers, and would eventually develop the Reiatsu signature of a Shinigami. They were then drafted into the Shino Academy to gain control over their powers and later join The Divisions, or have their powers sealed and continue their lives as a civilian. They couldn't exactly let a bunch of random people run off with information that could, in the wrong hands, end up causing more harm than good. While they still had the potential to pass on the knowledge of things like Kido, the chances of finding someone strong enough to consecutively use Kido was low.

''So does that mean _you_ transferred your powers?''

Isshin rubbed the back of his neck, a complicated expression on his face, ''Sort of. It's a bit personal, you see.''

''A-Ah, sorry.'' She apologised. She was curious, but not enough to force someone to talk about something they didn't want to.

''It's fine.'' He dismissed easily, ''I've been meaning to ask; do you have a place to stay, here at Karakura?''

She blinked, uncertain of where he was going with it, ''No...?''

''Would you like to stay here?''

Out of everything she had guessed, that was not on the list, ''E-Eh? Really?''

At best she guessed he'd offer to find her some place to rest, or maybe point her in the direction of one of the better inns or hotels. The fact he was inviting her to stay here, either at the clinic or in his home, was a sign of trust. She was a Shinigami, one who was now aware of his Shinigami past, and he was willing to trust her to stay in close proximity to his family. More than that there was always the risk that an arrogant Hollow would sense her and attack her while she was at the home, possibly endangering his family. Yet he was willing to gamble that on... nothing. There was no reason for him to trust her, aside from being a former Shinigami himself.

She voiced this, only to earn an amused chuckle in response, ''Well for one it's always best to keep patients close by encase they take a negative reaction to medicine, which I use in tandem with the healing Kido. That, and you won't have to deal with all the fans wanting to talk to you.''

Ruby shuddered at the thought. While those who lived in The Vale were used to seeing Shinigami, those who lived in the outpost settlements often didn't see Shinigami all the time, or simply idolised the Shinigami to the point of becoming raving fans. It wasn't that bad most of the time, but it was a little overwhelming to some. Given she was from a noble family, and a high ranking officer... yeah, she'd like to avoid that.

''Well...'' She hesitantly smiled, ''If you're okay with it, Kurosaki-san.''

Isshin waved his hand dismissively, ''It's fine, we've got spare rooms. Plus my wonderful daughters will be more than happy to welcome you~!''

 _''Quite exuberant, isn't he?''_

She didn't bother responding, but the exasperation was hard to mask. He put Yang and her father to shame, that much was clear. Before she could respond, or before he could continue what looked to be a full routine, the sound of a door opening echoed throughout the clinic, before gently closing shut.

''Tou-san! We're home!'' The familiar voice of Yuzu called out.

Ruby blinked, and Isshin was gone. For a brief moment she pondered if he had used Shunpo, or if that was his natural speed. She wasn't sure what she preferred.

''Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan! Shinigami-chan will be staying with us~!''

 _'Hopefully they aren't too... fanatic...'_

 _''Somehow I am doubtful.''_

* * *

The Kurosaki twins, Karin and Yuzu, were much more pleasant than she had expected.

Yuzu had been worryingly fanatic over her being a Shinigami, apparently having grown up on the epics of the Shinigami, only having managed to reign in her urge to rush her with questions in the morning due to her still 'recovering'. Karin on the other hand was much more tame, reigning in her sister when it became apparent Ruby was being overwhelmed with the questions. After a while Yuzu had to go make dinner - which was a bit of a surprise - and Karin had to go do homework, so she was left with some alone time.

 _''You seem troubled.''_ Bara-chan pointedly stated, her tone flat.

 _'...none of them seem to notice I'm a noble.'_ Ruby mused with a frown, _'The Rose family is a Lesser Noble, sure, but we aren't obscure in the slightest.'_

 _''Do you wish to be treated as a noble?''_

 _'Of course not.'_ She immediately denied, _'It's just... odd, is all. Refreshing.'_

Her Zanpakuto did not respond, but the amusement was clearly palpable.

She was snapped from her thoughts as she heard the door - probably the front door, she idly noted - slammed shut, a male voice casually calling out; ''I'm home.''

''ICHIGOOOOOOOO-'' Isshin's voice yelled until the sound of the breath being knocked from his lungs was heard, ''Y-You've gotten better... my son...''

 _''Definitely one for dramatics.''_ Her partner chuckled.

''Shut up, old man.''

''Tou-san, Onii-chan, stop fighting.'' Yuzu said sternly, or as stern as she could sound. Despite that, both men apologised to Yuzu.

The new teen huffed a moment later, ''I'll be upstairs, call me when dinner's ready.''

''Okay, Onii-chan.'' Yuzu replied, ''We're having a guest for dinner, so be nice.''

''The Shinigami you mean?''

''Eh? How'd you know?'' Yuzu asked in surprise.

Her apparent brother replied flatly, ''She's the most obvious candidate.''

While Ruby was still in the infirmary, she had the inexplicable feeling that Yuzu was pouting.

''Muu... well, be nice.''

''Yeah, yeah.''

 _'Well he sounds... nice...?'_

 _''Dismissive and blunt, you mean.''_

 _'Eh... same thing.'_

She earned an exasperated sigh from her partner in response, causing her to smile lightly. Before she could comment she heard footsteps approach before the door opened, revealing Karin, still clad in her school uniform. Being the twin to Yuzu they were the same age and had the same stature, although Karin had short onyx-black hair that framed her face and dark grey eyes. In terms of personality though she was almost the opposite of Yuzu, being more blunt and nonchalant about things.

''Dad says you can use the shower to freshen up, if you want.'' She informed languidly, ''Dinner will be ready in a bit.''

''R-Right.'' She nodded and slipped out of the bed, before another question came to mind, ''Um, where's the bathroom?''

''Second floor, first door right in front of the stairs.''

She thanked the younger girl once more before awkwardly walking through the house. It was as simple as walking down a pristine hallway and out of the infirmary to get into the house, which made her wonder if security ever became an issue for the family. Shaking that thought off she passed through the living room, briefly glancing at the large television displaying a show of some kind, before climbing up the stairs and entering the modest bathroom within.

Ten minutes later she had freshened up, ultimately deciding on wearing one of her replacement Shihakusho for the rest of the evening, allowing her to wear her more casual clothes tomorrow. She walked down the stairs nervously, unconsciously ringing her hands together and probably looking like a lost child. What was she supposed to do? Could she sit and watch TV? Could she go talk with Yuzu? Was she allowed to leave her bag by the sofa? This was all new!

She was snapped from her slowly-growing uncertainty as Karin's voice called out to her, ''Yo, Ruby?''

''H-Huh?'' Ruby blinked, realised Karin was staring straight at her. In the time she had been silently fretting over her new situation she had been standing in the corner of the living room like a scared little girl. Karin was languidly lounging on the couch, staring at her with a flat gaze.

''Stop standing around like a ghost.'' Karin deadpanned, ''You usually this shy?''

''Not really...'' Ruby murmured as she hesitantly took a seat next to Karin, her posture relaxing slightly but still maintaining the elegance ingrained in her as a noble. ''Just with people I'm not familiar with. I can deal with nobles and subordinates fine, but potential friends... not so fine.''

Karin quirked a brow, ''You deal with nobles? That part of your job?''

''Not as a Shinigami, no.'' Ruby denied, ''I'm... a noble myself.''

Karin blinked once, twice, thrice, before murmuring, ''Huh... didn't expect that. Don't expect to be treated like a princess here though.''

The silver-eyed girl shook her head quickly, ''O-Of course not! It's a nice change, but I'm just a little... nervous, Kurosaki-san.''

''Whatever.'' Karin shrugged nonchalantly, ''And stop calling me 'Kurosaki-san', Karin is fine.''

''Okay, Karin-san.'' She smiled a little more confidently.

The two continued to talk for a while, the minutes ticking by seamlessly. Karin asked mostly about life as a Shinigami and a little about her noble life, and in turn Ruby asked about Karakura and anything entertaining to do. Karakura was a largely self-sufficient town, as were most of the outpost settlements, but it had a focus on exporting berries, fish and other small-scale foods, unlike Osaka - another settlement - which held large areas of farmland. Karin listed off most of the places she knew off the top of her head; small arcades, a few parks, libraries, etc.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they almost didn't hear Yuzu, keyword being almost.

''Dinner's ready!~''

''Coming.'' Karin called out, her lazy tone remaining. Ruby followed after and, at Yuzu's request, helped set the table as she added the finishing touches to the curry, which she recalled Karin briefly mentioned was Yuzu's speciality.

Taking a seat next to Karin, Yuzu began laying out the dishes as heavy footsteps came down the stairs, before the person came into view. His spiky bright orange hair was almost too vivid to be natural, his narrow brown eyes calm yet expressive. He stood a lot taller than her at 5'8 or so, with a well-built form reminiscent of a martial artist. He was still in his school uniform, wearing the white dress shirt and grey pants with grey-black shoes trademark of a local school she had briefly seen around the area.

''Yo.'' He greeted casually.

''Hello.'' She smiled back warmly.

He opened his mouth to say something, before Isshin abruptly popped up behind him so quickly she mistook it for Shunpo. The man, to her surprise, unleashed a fist towards the back of the teen's head. In response the son scowled and batted the fist out of the way, spun fluidly and kicked Isshin's feet out from under him, only for Isshin to grab him by the legs and bring him down with him.

''Haha! You may be good Ichigo, but your old man is still bet- GAH!''

''Dammit old man!'' The now-named Ichigo growled as the duo began scuffling on the floor.

Blinking owlishly, Ruby could only turn to look at Karin in bewilderment, ''Does this... happen often?''

Karin only sighed, ''Yep. Every single day.''

''Muu! Enough you two!'' Yuzu demanded cutely, holding a wooden spoon in one hand and a pot of curry in the other. Yet she still managed to make herself seem intimidating. Not Unohana-level intimidating, but there was almost the same eerie aura. Isshin immediately darted to the other side of the room, wailing comically in front of a poster depicting a beautiful woman with light brown hair and a smiling face. Ichigo on the other hand got to his feet, unharmed but with an annoyed scowl on his face as he slid into his seat.

''Here you go Karin-chan, Ruby-san.'' Yuzu said as she laid out two bowls of curry before the duo.

''Arigato, Yuzu-san.'' Ruby smiled, using her first name as per her earlier request. Isshin also took a seat after a few more moments of dramatic wailing, all of them sitting down to eat.

''Itadakimasu.'' They all chimed in unison, before digging in.

She was swiftly lost in the bliss of the food.

* * *

Dinner past by swiftly, in no small part due to the food. She held no shame in admitting it was one of the tastiest meals she had ever tasted, usurped only by her mother's hand-made cookies. During the course of dinner she had the chance to tell some more of her tales, something the younger twins had been very avid in hearing while the two males were interested also. She had no problems telling them (though she excerpted some of the more gruesome details), and had fun seeing Yuzu and Karin's reactions as she spoke. From her times leading a group of Shinigami against a Gillian-class Hollow, to fighting alongside her comrades, to the funny accidents her friends did during their time in the academy.

It was nice, all things considered.

Currently she was in the kitchen helping Yuzu clean up the dishes, humming merrily in sync with the younger girl. It wasn't a foreign nor complicated task for her to do, and was cathartic in its simplicity. Karin had retired early to bed (something about a soccer match, if she recalled correctly) and Ichigo was in the living room doing some homework, whilst Isshin had left the house to pick up something from the store.

''Thanks for the help, Ruby-san.'' Yuzu smiled cheerfully as she placed the last of her and Ruby's dishes on the rack, letting them dry out.

The aforementioned Shinigami returned the smile, ''It's fine, though it is getting late...''

Yuzu glanced at the wall-mounted clock that read five past ten, humming in agreement. ''Mm, I need to finish tidying up. Onii-chan!''

''Yeah?'' Ichigo called out from the living room lazily.

''Can you show Ruby-san the guest room?''

''Sure.'' Ichigo agreed without complaint, getting up from the sofa and laying down the work he was doing. Feeling slightly abashed from drawing him from his work, Ruby bid Yuzu goodnight and hastily grabbed her bag, letting Ichigo lead the way upstairs.

He ended up at the door to the right of the bathroom, ''This is the guest room; just shout me or dad if you need something.''

Ruby smiled and gave a small bow, ''Arigato, Kurosaki-san.''

''It's no problem.'' Ichigo shrugged lightly and made his way back down the stairs, but not before calling out; ''And call me Ichigo. I'm not one for formalities.''

 _'It doesn't seem like anyone in the family is.'_ She thought with a quiet giggle. They were all insistent on her calling them by their first names, even Isshin had mentioned it on a few occasions during the day. It was... pleasant. She couldn't wait to rub it in Yang's face too; she probably made more friends in one day than she had in a whole year!

 _'...actually that's kinda depressing.'_ She noted glumly, before shaking off her negative thoughts and entering the room. It was a decent size, with a comfy-looking bed and a bedside table, a dresser and a desk and chair. It was also well-maintained, not a spec of dust present in the beige-walled room, the sole square window next to the desk. If she hadn't been told otherwise she'd have thought someone lived here. Dropping her bag off next to the dresser, she slipped into a sleeping yukata before sliding into bed. It was as comfy as it looked.

 _'What a day...'_ She mused fondly. The Kurosaki were surely a lively bunch, even more than Yang and her father. _'Definitely more than them, right Bara-chan?'_

She received no response.

 _'Bara-chan?'_ She repeated with a soft frown, worried.

 _''I am here, Ruby.''_ Bara-chan finally responded, her normally smooth and elegant tone tired, _''I am simply exhausted assisting in the recovery of your body, is all.''_

 _'Oh... thanks.'_ She blinked. She hadn't been aware her Zanpakuto was capable of that. Odd. _'Good night, Bara-chan.'_

She received no response, causing her to sigh silently as she snuggled into the bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

What a mission this had turned out to be.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Arigato = Thank you.**

 **Tou-san = Father.**

 **Hai = Yes/I Agree (roughly)**

 **Onii-chan = Brother.**

 **Itadakimasu = Thank you for the meal (roughly)**

 **Reiryoku = Spiritual Power.**

 **Reiatsu = Spiritual Pressure.**

 **Reishi = Spirit Particles.**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's the end of that.**

 **A little introduction to the family before we move on. I've got the whole first arc written out (chapters 1-9) so I can assure you there is stuff written - most chapters will ranged from 5k to 8k at the moment, getting longer when we get more fighting scenes. As said at the top; the story will be updated weekly on a Thursday.**

 **Until then~**


	3. Chapter 3: Tranquil Days

**A/N: Chapter is slightly shorter than the last two, and will probably be the shortest chapter of the whole story (4.9k), so apologies for that.**

 **Onto the story~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 _ **Arc 1: Karakura Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Tranquil Days**_

* * *

Ruby yawned for the tenth time as she continued her patrol around Karakura town. It was just past ten in the morning, and as per her duties she was patrolling the edge of the town for any Grimm or Hollows, though she kept a keen eye out for the latter. The weather was pleasant and made her job almost difficult, as she had to resist the urge to find a nice place to take a nap - a cool breeze matched by a warm day. Maybe Captain Kyoraku was rubbing off on her too much.

However one thing was bothering her. Namely, the fact her Zanpakuto had barely responded to her so far. As someone who communicated with their Zanpakuto frequently, it made her feel lonely, and anytime she heard her Zanpakuto she sounded tired and sleepy. Had her wounds been so grievous that Bara-chan had to overexert herself to help the healing process? Was something wrong with her? Was there anything that could be done to help her? The only person who would likely know is the head of the Silver Division, but she couldn't return to The Vale so shortly after beginning her mission on such a simple matter as worrying for her Zanpakuto.

With a sigh she pushed it out of her mind. Maybe her wounds had just been very concerning and Bara-chan had overdone it and was recovering herself. The normal recovery period for a Shinigami was naturally quicker than a normal human or Faunus, accelerated further with healing Kido, but any strain to the Reiryoku was _much_ harder to heal. She hadn't heard of a Zanpakuto spirit damaging their own Reiryoku before, but she supposed it was plausible.

''Meow.''

Ruby blinked, looking down at her feet where a black cat stood, looking up at her with curious gold eyes, reminding her of one of her friends back home. It occurred to her a moment later that the cat must be pretty intelligent if it had managed to get on top of the wall so easily, causing her to smile down at the feline.

''Hello there.'' She cooed softly, rubbing it under it's chin and causing it to purr, ''How'd you get up here?''

The cat didn't reply ( _obviously_ ), but looked up at her with a strange amusement in it's eyes.

''Wanna come with me?''

The cat hopped on her shoulders in response, feline lips curled into a smirk.

''Alrighty then! I'll call you... Kuro!'' She beamed, only to receive a flat stare from the cat.

Yeah... 'black' probably isn't the most creative name...

''How about... Yami?'' She tested. 'Darkness' still wasn't the best name, but it fit well enough.

The cat made a look of considering it, before uncaringly shrugging - an odd motion given it was, well, a cat.

Ruby beamed, before excitably murmuring under her breath; ''And so begins the adventures of Ruby and Yami...!''

Had she been looking, she would've seen the cat roll it's eyes as she continued her patrol.

* * *

 _'Bored~ bored~ bored~ bored~'_

The day had been uneventful, unfortunately? She wasn't sure if she was willing to accept trouble after what happened last time. A small pack of Beowolves had gotten too close to the walls and she had eliminated them without a problem, hell she had half a mind to use them for targeting practice. She and Yami had taken a lunch break shortly afterwards, and Yami had absolutely devoured her tuna sandwich. Funnily enough nobody commented on the presence of the cat.

She hadn't been noticed as a Shinigami either, or at least nobody pointed it out. As per her plan she had worn a set of casual civilian clothing; a dark red top with a snowy white hoodie over it, joined by a knee-length black skirt, stockings and boots. Different enough that people wouldn't assume her to be one of the students at the schools within Karakura, but not different enough to draw eyes. The only annoying part was carrying her Zanpakuto around, since it was usually attached onto a belt or obi sash, but since she was supposed to be undercover she had to hide it in her hoodie, which was a tad uncomfortable.

''I wonder what cats like you do for fun, Yami.'' Ruby murmured, looking at the cat that casually rested on her shoulder.

In response to her question... Yami simply looked away and licked her paws.

 _'Hah... bored and lonely, the worst combination.'_ She thought somewhat sullenly.

The harsh shrill sound of a bell abruptly snapped her out of her thoughts, eyes flickering to the right. In her aimless walking she had gotten close to a school building, Karakura High School if she remembered what Karin described it as. It wasn't anything majestic, but it was certainly pretty large - several large buildings that formed a rough 'L' shape, with multiple exit points in the need of urgent evacuation. The grounds was big enough to house a couple Gillian's too, though it was understandable given the amount of sports that were done in civilian schools.

She was about to continue on walking when she spotted a familiar head of orange hair, causing a light smile to come towards her face. She approached the gates and waited for him to get close, before waving at him to grab his attention, succeeding at it immediately.

''Hello Ichigo-san!'' She beamed a smile.

Ichigo blinked, probably not recognising her due to the lack of Shihakusho, before his lips quirked up slightly, ''Hello Rose-san. What're you doing here?''

She chuckled awkwardly, ''I kinda got bored and ended up walking around, and here I am.''

He nodded, casually walking (presumably) towards his house with her following. They passed by other students in silence, some of whom were pointing and whispering for whatever reason. Despite the silence it was more companionable than being alone, or alone with a smart cat that is.

As if reading her thoughts, Ichigo spoke up, ''What's with the cat?''

''I found her on the wall.'' Ruby smiled, ''We patrolled, had lunch, and I named her Yami.''

He just gave her a flat look, ''At least you didn't call her Kuro.''

''Eheh... yeah, that'd be dumb.'' She laughed sheepishly.

''You called her Kuro didn't you?''

''No.'' She pouted at him, ''What makes you think that?''

''Call it a hunch.'' He deadpanned.

She puffed her cheeks out, before sighing mournfully, ''So mean~... _Strawberry-san_.''

She could almost see the tick-mark appear on his head.

''It doesn't mean strawberry.'' He glared in annoyance, ''It means 'Number One Guardian'.''

''Eh, whatever you say Strawberry-san.'' She shrugged non-committedly but was unable to hide the smile that sprouted across her face.

Ichigo scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets, but she had a feeling he wasn't actually angry with her.

They continued their way back to the Kurosaki Clinic, leaving the school district and close to the centre of Karakura. A long river ran adjacent to the path they walked down, the grassy hill descending towards the river. What caught her eyes though was the evening sun shining across the surface of the water, orange hue glowing like an amber lamp and causing the other side of the river to become a silhouette. Distant bird silhouettes flew in the background, their muted squawks echoing across the distance.

It was... beautiful, as if someone had torn it straight from someone's Inner World. It took her a moment to realise not only had she stopped walking, but so had Ichigo. Even Yami had turned her eyes towards the picturesque scene, a content purr escaping her feline lips.

The serene silence was ended as Ichigo spoke up, ''Hey, Rose-san?''

''Hm?'' She hummed questioningly.

''I was wondering... would you be able to train me?''

Of all the things she expected, that hadn't been one of them. ''E-Eh?''

''You Shinigami do a good job of killing any Hollows or Grimm that get too near, but there's always the chance they'll break into Karakura and the Shinigami aren't quick enough.'' Ichigo explained coolly with a shrug, ''It's okay if you don't wanna, if you're allowed that is.''

She didn't respond immediately, thinking it over in her head. She wasn't adverse to teaching, especially since she had experience teaching her subordinates before. She wouldn't be allowed to teach him Kido nor would she be able to give him an Asauchi - they were kept in The Vale and only given to students in the academy. Furthermore she couldn't teach him Shunpo since that'd cause him trouble as well, but Hakuda and swordplay wasn't an issue. Regular swords were still sold since defence against Grimm was encouraged, so she could go buy one and train him.

Now that she focused on him, she could feel his Reiatsu - it was a lot stronger than a normal civilian, albeit not blatantly released since he wasn't a Shinigami and didn't possess the same Reiryoku vents. She could probably teach him how to control or suppress it, or even to exert it to scare off or draw in Hollows, whether to draw them away from civilians or to distract them mid-fight. Using his Reiryoku to reinforce his body would also work.

''I'm not allowed to teach you Kido or Shunpo, and I won't be able to get my hands on an Asauchi for you to use.'' She began slowly, '' _But_ I can teach you the Hakuda forms I learned in the academy, along with Reiatsu control and swordplay since there aren't any rules against that. You have a lot more Reiatsu than a normal person, so you could become a Shinigami in a few years.''

''Huh, really?'' He commented in surprise.

''Mm.'' She smiled, ''So, how about it?''

Ichigo chuckled, an amused smirk crossing his face, ''Sure, _Rose-sensei_.''

 _'R-Rose-sensei.'_ Ruby blushed, her blush darkening as a second thought crossed her mind, _'It.. has a nice ring to it...'_

''Hehe...'' She looked away in embarrassment, ''W-Where should we do your training then?''

He hummed for a moment before responding, ''What about our backyard? It should be big enough.''

''Hm...'' She hummed, mulling it over for a few moments, ''I suppose so... but you'll have to ask your father about me training you first.''

''Hai, Rose-sensei.'' Ichigo chuckled, making another blush come to her cheeks.

* * *

Turns out, Isshin had been more than willing to let her tutor Ichigo on the basics of The Divisions, being a Shinigami and some basic applications of Reiryoku, Reiatsu and Hakuda forms. All of those wouldn't get him in trouble and would help him in future, regardless if he ever went on to become a Shinigami. Karin and Yuzu had wanted to watch, but Isshin chased them off so they would study for an oncoming test, leaving her and Ichigo alone in the backyard.

Ruby coughed into her hand, breaking the brief silence between them, ''Firstly, before I begin teaching you about Reiatsu control and stuff, I wanna teach you about The Twelve Divisions first, okay?''

''Sure.'' Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly.

''How much do you know about The Twelve Divisions?'' She queried.

''I know that's where the Shinigami work, and it's made of twelve 'Divisions' of Shinigami, and that they follow the orders of The Council. Apart from that, not much, since I never bothered to learn about them.''

She nodded and smiled, speaking in a lecturing tone she reserved for newbie subordinates, ''The Twelve Divisions are comprised of roughly 500 Shinigami each, with the number varying depending on those who fall in battle or retire, and the new recruits that come from the Shino Academy, the sole academy for aspiring Shinigami. Each Division is led by a Captain, with their Lieutenant as their second-in-command. From there the ranks descend from 'Third Seat' down to 'Twentieth Seat', and everyone below that is simply an 'Unranked' Shinigami.''

''Shinigami are mostly promoted based on power, with the Third Seat and Lieutenant positions being a slight exception due to the leadership skills needed. A Shinigami can only become a Captain when a spot is open and once they have achieved Bankai, the final release of their Zanpakuto, something I'll explain another day.'' She continued, ''All of the Divisions follow orders from the Head Captain and Head Lieutenant, who's authority is superior to that of a Captain's. In turn, the Head Captain and Head Lieutenant receive orders from The Council, a group of ten politicians who decide what's best for not only The Vale, but mankind as a whole.''

''Each of the Divisions are named after a colour, as they are seen as a means of expression and emotion, things that define us as humans and Faunus. The Red Division - my Division - is in charge of Hollow extermination missions, and is led by Summer Rose, my mom, and the coolest of all the Captain.'' She grinned proudly, ''Our Lieutenant is my friend Pyrrha Nikos, and I'm the Third Seat. I could probably challenge Pyrrha for the spot as a Lieutenant, but she's _just_ a little better than I am.''

Ichigo rolled his eyes amusedly, smirking lightly at her boasting.

''The Yellow Division is also responsible for exterminating Hollows alongside the Red Division, so we usually split up which towns either Division will cover. The Green Division is mainly consistent of Shunpo users and is in-charge of 'Fast Response'. They are to quickly assist allies in the field when they are in quick need of help, be it immediate healing, back-up or assistance.''

''The Blue Division is responsible for Grimm elimination, and specifically hunt down Grimm who might be getting too powerful, or at least a threat to the outpost towns. The Purple Division spends a lot of time maintaining public relations and preventing crime where possible, policing the city instead of outside it. The Orange Division is also in charge of Grimm elimination, although they're more focused on going far into the wastelands to eliminate large groups of Grimm before returning.''

''Next; The Cyan Division. It's in charge of research and development of new Kido and has an orientation towards Kido users. It used to have another duty a century or so ago, but due to the abolishment of the Kido Corps, the Cyan Division was integrated and took up the mantle that the Kido Corps once had, and likewise gained many of the members from the abolished Division.''

''The Black Division is in charge of counter-intelligence, detainment of rogue Shinigami or those who would seek to cause harm to the public, and other countermeasures against traitors. On the other hand the White Division focuses on information and intelligence, and is responsible for delivering the orders of The Council and those of the Head Captain or Head Lieutenant to the specific person or group.''

''The Brown Division is oriented towards medical and medicinal purposes. A majority of the Shinigami in that Division aren't very strong, and unlike other Division's the Shinigami within it rise through rank based upon their skill in healing Kido opposed to strength.'' She paused briefly, making sure he was soaking this information up, before continuing, ''The Pink Division is responsible for internal affairs and other political stuff, such as the creation of laws and such. Its Captain position has been passed down from a line of two members of the Kuchiki family; formerly Ginrei Kuchiki and currently Byakuya Kuchiki.''

''Finally, there's the Silver Division. They're responsible for research and development, but unlike the Cyan Division it is oriented towards research of everything and development of anything, as is the motto. Unlike other Divisions they mainly promote people based upon knowledge and experience.''

''The Head Captain is an old man by the name of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the oldest and most powerful living Shinigami, _and_ the founder of the Twelve Divisions. His Lieutenant is his younger brother, Ozpin Yamamoto, who has been his Lieutenant as long as the Twelve Divisions existed.'' She smiled, recalling the awe she had felt when she first met the old duo. Their presence, no matter how concealed, was immense. ''They aren't responsible for any Division, but instead work under the Council directly, and are in charge in the event 'peace time' ends, since they're more military-focused than those in The Council.''

''Did you get all that?'' Ruby asked, tilting her head at him as she finished.

''Eh... mostly.'' Ichigo shrugged.

She sighed, _'Well better than most newbies anyway...'_

''Well, that covers the basic layout anyway.'' She beamed a smile, ''Now c'mon, I wanna teach you some Hakuda!''

''I already know a little karate, if that helps.''

She nodded, ''It'll help, but it won't be enough to beat an experienced Shinigami like me!''

Ichigo said nothing, merely chuckled in amusement.

* * *

 _'Ow...'_

''You hit hard...'' She pouted up at the taller teen, nursing a small bruise on her arm.

He had the decency to look apologetic, ''Sorry... I just thought since you were a Shinigami, I wouldn't have to hold back on my strength so much.''

She narrowed her eyes at him, her pout deepening, ''Are you saying I'm weak?''

''N-No.'' He denied hastily.

She kept up her stare for a few moments, before huffing and putting her hands on her hips, turning her eyes ahead. It was the morning after their sparring session, and she _still_ had bruises from his surprisingly strong strikes. She had speed on her side, but his power surpassed hers, much to her surprise given her nature as a Shinigami - her body was naturally much more durable and able to exert itself easier, yet his power was greater despite being fully human. Perhaps his large Reiryoku reserves were beginning to affect his body, slowly changing it into that of a Shinigami? The process was always slow, her mother told her, so that the body could painlessly adjust to the transition.

The duo were walking towards Karakura High, though only Ichigo was actually going. She was just bored and thus decided to walk with him to kill some time, talking amicably with the taller teen. That and consistently making him feel guilty over being a bit too rough with her. All for her sinister plan!

Well, ice cream wasn't exactly _sinister_ , but it was certainly a plan!

As they reached the gate of the school she turned to him with a mischievous smile, ''Fine, but we're going out for ice cream after school.''

''H-Huh?'' Ichigo stumbled in surprise, causing her to giggle.

''It's only fair for you being too rough with me.'' She pouted, pulling her trademark 'puppy dog' face, as her father called it. She didn't use it often, and whenever she did it almost always worked, barring against her mother. She even managed to sway the ever-stoic Byakuya Kuchiki and Glynda Goodwitch with it from time to time.

As expected, Ichigo didn't last very long. Four seconds to be precise.

''Fine.'' He scowled, lightening slightly at her enthusiastic cheer.

''I'll see you after school then~'' She sang cheerfully, giving him a wave as they parted ways.

He rolled his eyes, though a faint smile tugged at his lips, ''See ya later, Rose-san.''

As he walked inside the boundaries of the school and she continued on down the street she heard a few stares directed at her along with some whispers, Ichigo's name coming up a few times. Maybe he was popular? It was possible; he seemed the type to be popular at least. Eh, it didn't really matter anyway.

She held back a sigh as she picked up speed. Back to patrol it was.

* * *

 _The forest was strangely quiet. It was neither calm nor lifeless, but somewhere in-between. A light fog laid upon the area, preventing her from seeing any more than thirty feet ahead of her. It was abnormal, and that worried her._

 _She wandered through the land, looking around her for anyone else, only to find none. Not a single sound radiated from her surroundings, not even her feet walking over the grass made any sound. It was painfully silent._

 _Then abruptly, an ear-piercing roar penetrated the air, shaking the very air with it's intensity. She looked around, but found that it was hard to do so, as if something was weighing her down. It occurred to her a moment later; Reiatsu._

 _She turned around as she felt something behind her, only to find herself staring up at a gaping maw-_

 _-and a pair of golden eyes._

 _..._

With a jolt Ruby abruptly found herself awake, almost falling off the tree she was resting upon. She laid there for a few moments, her heavy breathing and thundering heartbeats the only sounds she heard before she calmed down. There was no massive hulking monster, nor any Hollows or Grimm nearby. She was fine. It was just a nightmare. A very vivid, disturbingly strange nightmare.

 _'What was that?'_ She wondered, staring at her lap intently.

She wasn't one for nightmares. The last time she had a nightmare - that she could remember, at least - was when she had failed to save some of her subordinates, and their faces haunted her for months. That was five years ago, and she hadn't had one since. She usually had quite the dreamy sleep, mostly to do with strawberries or sweets, but never anything nightmarish. So that begged the question; why now all of a sudden? The only thing that could've caused it was the fact she was ambushed a few days ago, but the nightmare had nothing to do with it. It was... nonsense.

She sighed, idly stretching as she got to her feet. It didn't really matter; it was just a nightmare, nothing more. She just hope it wouldn't be a recurring one; those were nasty to deal with. Shinigami, especially fresh recruits, often quit the job early because of it - seeing comrades getting slaughtered by Hollows and the survivors guilt eating away at them, sometimes pushing them to take their own lives. It was a sad event, but unfortunately it was part of the job. If you had the power you were enlisted, and unless you were mentally unstable you still got in regardless.

''Enough depressing thoughts.'' Ruby sighed, pushing herself forward and dropping onto the forest floor below. It was a little past mid-day, if the sun was anything to go by, so she still had time to kill before she met up with Ichigo. A smile worked it's way onto her face at the reminder. She could've easily found one herself, and had even spotted a few when walking about yesterday, but she wanted company and Ichigo so happened to be present at the time of thought. He probably wouldn't be out of school for a few hours though.

 _'I should probably go buy that sword for Ichigo...'_ She mused, before nodding to herself and swiftly walking back towards town - which wasn't far, given she had perched herself on a tree only a few dozen metres from the wall. It only took a simple Shunpo to reach the top of the wall and a second burst to land herself on a rooftop, which allowed her to hop-off and into an alleyway. She slipped onto the street and lazily made her way towards the shopping district, where she'd find a good enough sword for sparring. She'd have gone with a bokken but it'd be too light and break too easily against her own Zanpakuto.

She wandered about the town, occasionally popping inside a store or two, but none of them sold any swords. Clearly in Karakura they were only sold in specialised stores, or maybe they were only sold to militia? Civilians who were trained to fight in an emergency were more reliable with a weapon than a random stranger, after all.

Taking a turn down a side-street, her eyes flickered to an oddly dressed man, who she swiftly remembered. The man who worked in the Urahara Shoten. Cool grey eyes met silver, before the former smiled.

''Ah, Shinigami-san, what a pleasant surprise.'' The man greeted cheerfully, ''What are the chances, hm?''

''Y-Yeah...'' She blinked, surprised he recognised her. She was dressed in a dark red hoodie and black skirt, not her Shihakusho.

Maybe he remembered faces really well?

''It's quite fortunate I ran into you, actually.'' He smiled mischievously, ''I am going to begin selling training swords at my humble little shop, and I was wondering if you could pass that on to your friends within the Twelve Divisions. It would benefit my business quite a bit, should word get out of my quality imports.''

He was selling swords? A _candy store_ owner was selling _actual swords_. If that wasn't equally shady and suspicious, she didn't know what was. It sent the hairs tingling on the back of her neck. Did he know she was in need of a sword, and coincidentally began selling them? Or was he a fraud and trying to sell her a sword that might break easily, after she had told others to go buy it? It was hard to pin down, but she knew the timing was too coincidental to be natural.

''Are you trying to scam me?'' She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the man.

''What? Of course not.'' The man dismissed with a polite smile, ''I merely wish for my business to gain more traction, and having a Shinigami vouch for me would help greatly. What makes you think that I may be trying to scam you, may I ask?''

She bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell him, before throwing caution to the wind. ''I kinda need a sword for sparring purposes, and it's too good timing for you - a _candy_ store owner - to suddenly sell _swords_.''

The shopkeeper chuckled, ''Yes, I do suppose it is rather strange timing. 'If it looks too good to be true, it probably is' as the phrase goes. But I assure you that I have no malicious intentions. However, what if I was to offer a deal?''

''A deal?'' She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

The man smiled harmlessly, ''Mm. I give you a sword to keep - at a discount of 70% - and if it is to your satisfaction, you can tell your friends all about my humble little store. That way, you lose less money and I gain more customers in future who will buy my quality weapons. I do take pride in my work, I'll have you know.''

She didn't reply immediately, trying to see if he was lying. However, for all intents and purposes, he was being entirely genuine and honest. There was not a hint of deceit in his eyes nor any ounce of lying in his relaxed form. She had been taught to look out for those, given her political standing, and yet she found none from the man. Unless he was a master of hiding, he was telling the truth.

''...fine.'' She conceded with a sigh, ''I'll buy a sword and test it out.''

''Wonderful.'' He smiled, gesturing for her to follow as he presumably began to lead her back to his store, ''Come along, we can talk more at my store.''

She murmured an agreement as she followed after him, remaining a few steps behind. It only took a few minutes to reach the old-fashioned store, and true to his word there was a bunch of boxes being unloaded from a truck, most of them labelled with 'precious cargo' or 'sharp objects'. The so far unnamed shopkeeper led her to the truck before digging inside it, sorting through the mass of boxes before retrieving a long rectangular one, black in colour, and laying it on a small stack of boxes, opening it up for her to see the sword within.

It was pretty yet simplistic, all things considered. It was a straight-edged katana and slightly larger than normal, closer to an o-katana than a regular one. The hilt was a bronze colour with flecks of blue on it along with a circular guard. The silver blade shone in the afternoon sun, polished so well she could see her reflection in it. As much as she distrusted the man before her, she couldn't deny it - if nothing else - _looked_ good. It even felt special.

''How do I know it won't break easily? You could still be scamming me.'' She queried sternly.

''You could get a full refund if it breaks.'' He replied easily, as if expecting the question.

Again, he wasn't telling any lies as far as she could tell. However she gave in a moment later, sighing as she took out her wallet.

''How much?''

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 **None.**

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, plot happened.**

 **A little bit of world building and some info on the Twelve Divisions, and some fun little fluff between our two protagonists, Ruby and Ichigo.**

 **I wonder who Yami-chan is? Only time will tell...**

 **Thanks to all who reviews, and see ya next week~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unseen Dangers

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 _ **Arc 1: Karakura Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Unseen Dangers**_

* * *

 _'That old man better not have sold me a dud...'_

She had ended up buying the sword for a relatively cheap 100 Lien. Given the amount of salary a high-ranking Shinigami got (and not counting the money she access to as a noble) it was barely anything - she spent more money on candy in a month. A lot more. Regardless, the sword and sheath was kept within a special casing (at the cost of another 25 Lien) that was required for civilian carrying, so someone wouldn't just up and stab someone out of the blue. Well, that'd still happen, it'd just take a few extra seconds.

Ruby shook her head, dismissing the thoughts of the potentially fraudulent purchase that she held within a large shopping bag. She stood outside the main gate of Karakura High, leaning against the wall waiting for her newest friend to get out of school, which would be in a few minutes. As she was waiting she caught sight of a rather large group of guys (all dressed in casual clothing) slowly making their way into the school grounds. A few paused to look at her, some even seemingly wanting to approach her, before several tough-guys scowled at them and told them to keep moving.

 _'I wonder what they're here for?'_ She wondered, watching the last of the guys enter the grounds just as the bell rang, _'Are they wanting to fight someone...?'_

She got her answer soon enough as shouting came from the school grounds. She leaned around the edge of the wall to see the group, roughly about twenty or so guys, spread out across the area. All of them were eyeing up a hulking giant of a man, his dark skin contrasting with the grey uniform of Karakura High. His short but messy dark brown hair concealed one of his eyes, the other a deep brown colour. His muscles were very pronounced, so much so he looked more like a body builder, only heightened by his tall stature of 6'5. His expression was impassive despite being eyed up by the large group, though whether it was apathy, arrogance or confidence she didn't know.

''Yo Chad... these guys again?''

Ruby blinked, turning her eyes just past the now-named Chad to see Ichigo casually walking out of the school. Was he expecting these guys? The way he said it implied this had happened before, or was even a common occurrence. Like Chad the orange-aired teen showed no fear, just a mixture of irritation and cockiness.

''Mm.'' Was all Chad said, subtly shifting his posture. She noticed it immediately even if the others didn't. It wasn't a formal stance, but it was clearly built for strong strikes at the cost of speed, an obvious preference given his large size. No need to try and focus on speed when he was so heavy; like trying to walk up a 90 degree wall, it was pointless.

Ichigo scowled, taking a few steps towards the men, ''You assholes don't know when to quit, do you?''

''Of course not.'' One of them, the presumed leader, scoffed with a smirk, ''I like to call it dedication.''

''Dedication to getting your ass kicked?'' Ichigo taunted, wiping the smirk from the thug's face. ''What'll this be? The eighth time? _Ninth_ maybe?''

''Smug bastard...'' The thug growled, taking a threatening step closer.

 _'Looks like I get to make an entrance.'_ Ruby thought to herself with some amusement, walking into the area unseen and running up behind him with pure speed, covering the distance in just short of a second.

''Hey asshat!'' She called out as he turned towards her, only to get a boot right between the eyes, sending him falling straight onto his back unconscious. She landed in front of the unconscious thug gracefully, sending a playful grin towards Ichigo and his friend.

The aforementioned teen blinked, ''Rose-san...?''

''Hey Ichigo-san~'' She waved happily, ''You guys annoy someone or something?''

He huffed, ''Nah, they came at us first. They can't stay down though.''

''Well, maybe I can help then.'' She winked, kicking the unconscious man for emphasis.

Any other conversation was cut short by a wordless cry of outrage from the other thugs as they charged at the three, splitting off for each target. With a huff Ruby turned towards the nearest, using her enhanced body to simply jump over him, kicking him in the face and flipping backwards before smashing the carrier bag on another guy's head. The moment she landed she slid back a step to avoid a haymaker, ducking under another before lashing out with her own, smashing some guy's nose with a vicious cracking sound before she added insult to injury by finishing with a kick to the crotch.

As the man fell to his knees with a quiet scream, the other assailants warily stood outside her reach, probably understanding she was more capable than she gave off. Ichigo and Chad were dealing with their opponents with ease, their experience showing through in their near-perfect forms and attack patterns. She on the other hand gave her best glare to the thugs, kinda hoping they'd just run away pissing themselves. No such luck, unfortunately.

Three of them rushed her at once. She simply jumped high into the air, landing behind them and kicking one of them to the floor and following up with an elbow to one guy's stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. A swift uppercut to the jaw and roundhouse kick to the head sent him tumbling away, probably unconscious considering her strength. She grabbed the third guy by the front of his hoodie before throwing him to the side, adding in a wordless Sho for good measure, _maybe_ breaking something if the crack was anything to go by.

She sensed the last guy trying to grab her from behind, but a simple kick behind her hit him in the lower regions, making him crumble to the round with a whimper. Chad and Ichigo had finished up at the same time, both only sporting mild bruising and a few scuff marks.

Double-checking to make sure there weren't any others, she approached the duo with a smile. ''Well that was easy. This sorta thing normal?''

''Yeah, unfortunately.'' Ichigo grumbled, ''I wasn't kidding; this is like the eighth or ninth time these idiots have tried this.''

''Eleventh, actually.'' Chad corrected, his deep baritone smooth to the ears.

''Even worse.'' Ichigo scowled, before sighing, ''Thanks for the help though, Rose-san. It'd be a pain to deal with that guy. Yaki-something. Yakitori I think.''

''Yamori.'' Chad dully corrected.

''You've got a bad memory Ichigo-san.'' Ruby giggled lightly before turning to the giant, sticking out a hand, ''Ruby Rose, you?''

''Sado Yasutora.'' He greeted and shook her hand.

She tilted her head slightly in confusion, ''I thought you were Chad?''

The giant smiled lightly, ''Ichigo misread my surname when we were younger. He just calls me by that.''

''Are you bad with names or something?'' Ruby asked the aforementioned berry-head, who grumbled something unintelligible. A moment later he strolled past her, hooking a finger in her hood and dragging her out of the school grounds, not that she was complaining. ''Bye Sado-san!''

The silent giant waved silently in response, making his way out a separate gate.

''Can we get ice cream now, Ichigo-san?'' She smiled up her friend, who let go of her hood with a sigh.

''Yeah, yeah.''

She glanced around, noticing a few other students looking at them and whispering to each other. ''You popular here?''

''I guess you could say that.'' He replied flatly, sending a light glare at some of the whispering students.

They were a lot quieter after that.

* * *

''A-Aaah... brain freeze...''

Ichigo only sighed at her predicament, casually eating his own vanilla cone. She moaned piteously into the nice wooden table as she waited for the freezing cold headache to fade away, which mercifully was going away fast. They were sat at one of the tables just outside the small ice cream parlour, a few other civilians going in and out every so often. It was quite secluded compared to other stores, off down a side-street and out of sight. It was a place Yuzu and Karin liked for it's variety, according to Ichigo, hence why he led her there.

Raising her head once more, she only waited a few moments before attacking her strawberry ice cream again. If the flat look from Ichigo was any indication, this had to be at least the third time she had gotten brain freeze from the single cone. Probably because she had a tendency to eat it too quickly and not take it slowly.

''I've been meaning to ask, Rose-san.'' Ichigo spoke up dryly, ''How do Zanpakuto work? I know Shinigami all have them, and you mentioned something called Bankai I think.''

Taking a few moments to think on it (incidentally taking a few more licks of her ice cream), she spoke after a moment, ''Well for starters, like you said, all Shinigami own one. When a prospective Shinigami joins the Shino Academy they are given a sword called an Asauchi, a nameless blade that is basically 'empty'. As the Shinigami wields the sword and grows stronger, they'll leave a spiritual mark on the sword, developing the spirit within. The stronger the person the faster.''

''Eventually the spirit will bring themselves into contact with their wielder, whether it be in their dreams or pulled into their 'Inner World', to communicate with their wielder. Regardless of how powerful a Shinigami is, if they are not close enough to their Zanpakuto or their Zanpakuto deems them unworthy, they will be unable to hear the name of their Zanpakuto. A Shinigami that learns the name of their Zanpakuto will gain access to Shikai; the first release of the Zanpakuto.''

''It's what makes Shinigami so powerful and diverse. For example Head Captain Yamamoto wields Ryujin Jakka, the strongest fire-type Zanpakuto in existence. Toshiro Hitsugaya on the other hand wields Hyorinmaru, the strongest ice-type Zanpakuto. Those two are rare outliers, but the idea is the same; a Zanpakuto reflects their wielder. A fire-type Zanpakuto might mean the wielder is fierce, strong-willed, short-tempered, passionate, and so on and so forth while an ice-type would indicate they're cold, apathetic, stoic or unfriendly.''

''The second and final form of the Zanpakuto is called Bankai. It can only be achieved by the strongest of Shinigami, and unlike Shikai is highly taxing to use for extended period of time. Most Shinigami don't have their Bankai active for more than an hour, since any longer would just drain them too much. This is moot if they have a large well of Reiryoku to supply their Bankai, but most Shinigami - even Captains - don't. It's forbidden for anyone of any rank to release their Bankai within the walls of The Vale due to the sheer damage it could cause.''

''Bankai is achieved by manifesting a persons Zanpakuto, then defeating it in combat or, in some cases, completing whatever challenge the Zanpakuto declares. The reason as to why it is so difficult is due to the massive amount of Reiryoku required to manifest a Zanpakuto and then defeat it before the Shinigami runs out, whilst the Zanpakuto has no such worry. Moreover it takes roughly ten years to master one's Bankai, and that's only a general assessment, given some can take even longer.''

''Zanpakuto also have other functions. When they 'kill' a Hollow, it purifies their spirit and sends them back into the reincarnation cycle, where they'll one day be reborn as a human or Faunus. The same goes for Kido. Along with that a Zanpakuto or Asauchi can be used to purify wandering spirits that have unfinished business in the land of the living, preventing them from becoming Hollows or being devoured by them. Most spirits pass on their own automatically, but it's a job _all_ Shinigami have; to help wandering spirits pass on.'' She finished with a smile.

Ichigo chuckled, ''Thanks, Rose-sensei.''

A blush rose to her cheeks, realising she had slipped back into her more formal teaching voice.

''Eheh...'' She giggled shyly, before drawing her attention to her friend, ''We can continue your training tonight if you want.''

''Sure.'' He shrugged casually, eating the last of his cone, ''We should get going though, dinner will be done soon.''

''Mm.'' Ruby smiled, hefting her bag up with little effort, ''Tonight we'll start with Zanjutsu and Hakuda forms.''

''That's swordplay and hand-to-hand, isn't it?''

''Yep.'' She affirmed, holding the bag up for emphasis, ''I picked up a sword earlier today so we can spar.''

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, ''You didn't need to do that...''

''Of course I did, how else would I teach you Zanjutsu?'' She smiled brightly, ''Do me a favour though.''

''Hm?''

''Call me Ruby from now on. We're friends, after all.''

* * *

The days passed by slowly, but not unhappily. Ruby spent her time training Ichigo in the evening, helping him with the basics of Zanjutsu and the more formal forms of Hakuda. Despite his delinquent looks and attitude, he was a diligent learner. He always took her word and followed her instructions exactly as she said (though he still slipped up at times). If only her own subordinates could be as dedicated as he was, heh.

She had been present in Karakura for a whole week, and only come across a few Hollows, all of which were defeated nigh-instantly. A few packs of Grimm had dared to attack the walls a few times, only to be eliminated effortlessly. None of them were even a threat, all weak Beowolves or Ursa. One of them was even a young Deathstalker, but like all young Deathstalkers it lacked any good armour - a flimsy exoskeleton did nothing against a Zanpakuto. She had considered bringing Ichigo along a few times, but declined to bring it up; even if he was skilled, he was still human and subject to potentially fatal wounds. No need for a glass cannon to be on the battlefield for no reason.

Yuzu had been showing her how to cook too. While she had a limited amount of knowledge on cooking Yuzu was short of being an expert on the subject, bearing extensive knowledge on dozens of dishes, down to the very fine details. She had learnt a lot over the past few days from her, and spent time helping Karin with her homework or played soccer with her friends. She was slightly embarrassed to say she was their new idol due to her skill, apparently. On occasion she helped out Isshin in the hospital during the day, using her skill in healing Kido to help those with more severe injuries, since Isshin could only do it when they were unconscious and wouldn't be found out.

It had become a bit of a routine almost. She would wake up, help Yuzu with breakfast, see Ichigo and the twins off to school, either help Isshin in the infirmary or patrol Karakura, meet up with Ichigo and head back to the clinic, have dinner, train Ichigo, spend her evenings however she wanted and then go to sleep. It was a nice change of pace from her life as a Shinigami.

However, not all was good.

The nightmares hadn't stopped.

It was always the same; she was in her Inner World, doing... nothing, before suddenly a monstrous Hollow-like being would appear and devour her. It wasn't even particularly scary in theory, but in practice... she wasn't sure why, but a nauseating terror settled over her, so deeply ingrained it was almost instinctive. Her whole body would lock up, her breath hitching and her blood turning to ice. It was a level of fear she had _never_ felt before, not even when she first encountered a Hollow, saw her friends or allies killed, or even with her near-death experiences. It was so raw, so vivid, so... _terrifying_.

So here she was, sitting on her bed breathing heavily, her eyes blankly staring at the wall in front of her. Not for the first time she tried to figure out what was going on, but came up short. Sometimes she wondered if the attack that Hollow did was so much more, or if it was simply the trauma of the ambush that ingrained the fear into her. She hadn't had a relapse or anything when encountering Hollows, so it wasn't Hollows that were the problem.

One other glaring problem was obvious though; her Zanpakuto had remained silent thus far.

Bara-chan hadn't spoken in days, and any words said were 'I'm recovering' or 'I'm tired'. Something was wrong with her partner, that she was certain of, and she was at the end of her rope now. She had even gone as far asking Isshin about it, but he said he wasn't an expert on it and couldn't help. If something was truly wrong, she wanted to help, _needed_ to help.

Leaning over the side of the bed, she gingerly hooked her thumb inside the sling, pulling the sheathed sword onto her lap. With graceful slowness she slid the blade out with nary a sound, gently putting the sheath to the side before resting the sharp soul-cutter across her crossed legs. She evened her breathing, falling into a state of practiced calm, helped by the natural soothing of Jinzen. A form used to connect with one's Zanpakuto or enter the persons Inner World, methodically honed over the millennia. Within moments she was taken over by a sense of vertigo, as if she was falling backwards, her awareness fading away.

When she opened her eyes she was in a completely different, though familiar world. She sat cross-legged in the centre of a clearing, the rich light green grass swaying gently in the refreshing breeze. The dark oak trees were adorned with dark green leaves, lush against the light blue sky and bright sun overhead. Even without needing to see it, she already knew the forest stretched for miles upon miles, with various sized hills, mountains and caves dotting the land. It was a tranquil place, one that reflected her quite well, if unknowingly.

Casting a glance up at the sun, a light frown adorned her face at the sight of the bright sun dimming slightly. Like many Inner Worlds, her emotional state caused it to change. When she was in doubt, it would cloud up. When she was scared, it would fog up. When she was sad, it would rain. When she was in turmoil, the winds would pick up. She was quite the happy person, hence why it was almost constantly sunny, but for once the sun was dimming, a sign of her worry. If she focused hard enough she could see the beginnings of rain clouds.

Sighing she got to her feet, immediately taking off in a burst of Shunpo. She appeared high in the air, using the Reishi in the air to create a platform for herself. She casted her senses out, though she was unable to detect the presence of her Zanpakuto. While Bara-chan didn't always greet her, she was always hanging around the world somewhere, not hiding herself away.

''Bara-chan?'' She called out loudly, her voice echoing across the vast landscape. She received no response.

A quick succession of Shunpo carried her across the forest, only stopping every now and again to call out for her missing partner, the time ticking away slowly. The fresh breeze rushed past her as she finally came to her favourite spot in her Inner World, the top of the tallest mountain. The trees thinned closer to the apex of the mountain, a small flat portion sticking out over the edge, allowing her an unblocked view of her entire Inner World. She was so high up that she could touch the very clouds... clouds that were slowly turning a depressing grey colour.

 _'Where are you, Bara-chan?'_

As if summoned by her thoughts, a voice interrupted her sullen mood.

 _''You truly should be more aware of your surroundings, Ruby.''_

The aforementioned Shinigami jumped to her feet and spun on her heel, a bright smile coming to her face as she turned to face her companion. Her long crimson cloak fluttered lightly, falling to her shins and concealing her body had it not been for the breeze. The smart black blouse had dull red highlights at the bottom and at the collar, an ankle-length crimson skirt meeting a pair of red-and-black boots that reached up to her knees. The hood of her cloak casted a light shadow over her pale face, her features eerily similar to Ruby herself, with the exception she stood at 5'10. Her black hair reached her shoulders, the crimson tips blending in with the hood. Her sole silver eye were piercing in its intensity, her right eye concealed beneath a red-and-black eyepatch that covered a portion of her face.

''Bara-chan!'' She exclaimed happily, disappearing in a burst of Shunpo before reappearing before her partner, hugging her tightly.

Her Zanpakuto merely sighed, _''As excitable as ever, I see.''_

She pulled back with a pout, holding her Zanpakuto by the shoulders, ''Where were you? I've been looking for you for ages!''

 _''I was busy recovering.''_

''Don't lie to me.'' Ruby's pout deepened, concern shining in her eyes, ''What's really going on? It shouldn't take this long for you to 'heal' unless you've hurt yourself badly, and if so we'll need to see if Captain Goodwitch or Captain Unohana can help!''

 _''I will be fine.''_ Bara-chan assured, _''It merely takes longer for a Zanpakuto to recover than a Shinigami, as we are more intricate in the design of a Shinigami and have to be careful with how our healing affects the soul.''_

Eyeing her companion doubtfully, she nodded slowly, ''Alright... but why didn't you just say that before?''

 _''Recovering.''_ Her Zanpakuto stated bluntly, _''As in sleeping.''_

''Oooh...'' She droned in realisation, ''I thought you were just ignoring me...''

 _''I wouldn't do that.''_ Bara-chan stated, before adding; _''Without good reason, of course.''_

''Meanie.'' Ruby pouted again, ''You could at least-''

She was cut off as an abrupt, ear-piercing _roar_ echoed throughout the skies, paralysing in its strength. Both wielder and Zanpakuto froze, both for different reasons. Bara-chan recovered first, scowling as she took a few steps towards the direction of the voice, her hand reaching inside her cloak before retrieving an elegant katana. The handle was a weaving black and red, the garnet red guard in the shape of a rose head. A small red tassel hung at the end of the sword, whipping around in the sudden quick winds.

 _''I think it's time you leave.''_ Bara-chan hissed lowly.

Recovering from her shock, Ruby turned to her partner, ''What's going on?''

 _''Nothing you need to concern yourself with.''_ Her Zanpakuto replied, disappearing in a burst of Shunpo. Ruby made to follow, but a sudden wave of nausea prevented her from doing it, her vision swimming before she felt like she was falling into darkness.

She shut her eyes tightly as if to wade off the sickening nausea, helping only slightly in that regard. When the darkness finally faded she found herself back in the real world, sitting in Jinzen. The silence that pervaded the sleeping household seemed all the more frightening, as if the shadows themselves would jump out at her.

 _'What was that?'_ She wondered quietly... and a bit fearfully, _'Was that... a Hollow? In my Inner World?'_

How was that possible? She ran through all possibilities in her head, but nothing stuck. If it was a Hollow that could sneak into a persons Inner World then Bara-chan should be able to defeat it with ease... unless it was stronger than a Third Seat, or she was honest when she said she was recovering and was unable to use her full strength. If that was the case then why didn't Bara-chan ask for her help? Her Zanpakuto was prideful, yes, but was also very wise and knew when she was outmatched.

She sighed deeply, staring down at the sword in her lap sadly.

 _'What's really going on, Bara-chan?'_

* * *

Unsurprisingly, she didn't get much sleep that night.

Evidenced by the mug of coffee in her hands.

 _'No matter how much sugar, it still tastes awful...'_ She thought sullenly.

Ichigo and his sisters had already left for school, leaving her sitting alone at the dining table trying to wake herself up. Isshin was in his office doing paperwork and had told her to take it easy, not that she really had the energy to do much. She was tempted to go back to sleep but still had her patrols to do, and there was the chance a Hollow would show up while she was sleeping and cause damage to the town, or worse harm people.

Her attention was grabbed as the door to the infirmary's office opened, a sighing Isshin walking out. It wasn't even noon and yet he looked tired, probably from the paperwork - she knew from experience how mentally exhausting it was to go through each and every report. From maintenance requests to petty 'I don't like this person and want them removed' requests from other Shinigami, more than a few of them were needless or absurd. He crossed the room and began making himself a coffee silently, the humming of the machine the only sound within the house.

She turned her gaze away from his back, staring down into her nearly-empty drink. Something strange was going on inside her, and she was debating telling the Kurosaki patriarch about it. She was doubtful, but he had been a Shinigami once and might know something about it. If nothing else he could help give some ideas about what it might be.

Before she could voice these thoughts however, Isshin spoke. ''How's Ichigo's training coming along?''

Ruby jumped a bit, more than a little surprised at the sudden question, ''W-Well... he's doing pretty well in Zanjutsu. It was a little difficult at first but he got the hang of it quickly - the stances were his main problem. He's really good at Hakuda and general hand-to-hand combat, almost a match for me even. He sucks at Reiatsu control though. Not the worst, but could use some work. I think the problem is he has too much of it, for a human at least.''

Isshin chuckled, ''Yeah, that's my boy. I was always pretty bad at controlling my Reiatsu back in my day. His talent in fighting probably comes from his constant fights with thugs around Karakura.''

''So it happens often?'' She asked curiously, ''Some guy called Yamori tried starting a fight at Karakura High, before me, Ichigo-san and his friend Sado-san kicked their butts.''

''Mm, Yamori's always causing trouble.'' He waved off casually, ''He's been arrested a few times and probably will within the next week, so don't worry about it.''

She smiled lightly, only for a light frown to replace it. ''Um... Isshin-san, I've been wondering...''

''Hm?''

''I hope it isn't too personal but... does Ichigo-san know about your past...?'' She trailed off uncertainly, not wanting to bring up any potential old wounds.

To her relief, Isshin didn't seem that bothered by the question. ''Nah... I've kept it a secret, for the most part. It'd be better for him to live a semi-normal life, but I didn't expect his Reiryoku to grow so quickly...''

She hummed, ''Mm... he's almost got enough to be a Shinigami. His body has probably already started becoming that of a Shinigami.''

''Yeah...'' Isshin murmured before shaking his head, ''I'll have a talk with him about it sometime, both about me and his mother...''

''His mother...?'' She murmured quietly. She had realised pretty quickly that the matriarch of the household was not present, but the reason of it was unknown. It could've been a simple case of being away on a trip, or a divorce or even the woman had simply left and not returned. There was the more grim possibility of her death, but she didn't want to assume the worst as of yet. The poster didn't help that assumption though.

Isshin didn't say anything for a few moments, slowly leaning back against the kitchen counter and staring out the window impassively. He spoke a few moments later.

''My wife's name was Masaki Kurosaki, a Quincy.'' Isshin said slowly, eyes staring wistfully out into the morning sun, ''I met her on a mission to Karakura almost two decades ago. A lot of my squad members had been killed around the town, and rumour had it a powerful Hollow was lurking around. Not a regular one, not a Gillian and not even an Adjuchas-class, but a Vasto Lorde.''

Ruby's eyes went wide at the information, but remained silent as he continued. ''I was sent in to deal with the problem, and arrived just in time to see two of my subordinates get killed by it, prompting me to do battle with it. I won't lie, it was by far the most powerful Hollow I had faced in my career as a Shinigami, and almost forced me to release my Bankai. Problem was, just before I could, it dealt a critical blow to me; preventing me from releasing my Bankai - otherwise it'd cause more damage to myself than to my enemy.''

''I was saved however when, out of nowhere, a Quincy appeared.'' Isshin chuckled lightly, ''I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or the Hollow. Probably me since it took off after the Quincy, Masaki, before engaging her in combat. I intervened but was always pushed aside, making it clear she was his target. We worked together and formed a plan to take it down, with me weakening it down before letting her get the final shot on it. She had gotten injured during the fight and helped her back to a hospital, before returning to The Vale.''

''I came back though. I'm not sure what it was, but something drew me back, over and over. I visited Masaki as she recovered, and before I even knew it we fell in love. Due to her being a Quincy her identity couldn't be made public, yet I couldn't stand to be far from her for long. After only a few weeks, I faked my death on an expedition to Hueco Mundo, and returned to Karakura to be with Masaki. A few years later we married, and had Ichigo not long after. The rest is history.''

He smiled warmly at the obvious memory, before it dimmed, becoming solemn.

''Ichigo was nine when it happened. Masaki was walking him home from karate practice when he saw a little girl by the edge of the river, and thought she was going to fall so ran to help her. It wasn't a person, but instead the lure of a bastard called Grand Fisher.''

She said nothing but her blood turned to ice at the name. Not for fear of the Hollows power or skill, but at the realisation where the story was going.

''Masaki rushed to protect Ichigo, who didn't realise the danger at the time. Due to being a Quincy she was made for medium to long range combat, not within arms-reach. She died protecting Ichigo, chasing off the Grand Fisher in her final breath.'' Isshin sighed deeply. ''Ichigo's never gotten over it, really. It doesn't haunt him or anything but it's clear he carries the guilt deep down inside him.''

As the finished, Ruby found herself unable to speak. It explained more than she had wanted to know, but shed light on a subject she wouldn't have known about otherwise. The fact that Grand Fisher was responsible for Ichigo's mother dying was shocking, but the revelation that she was a _Quincy_ was even more so.

Subjects about the Quincy weren't well-known to the general public and wasn't taught at the Shinigami Academy. Instead, it was told to the various upper-echelons of the Twelve Divisions over time. Little snippets at first before, if they were interested, telling them about the history of it all, generally told via the older Captains who had lived to see it. She had learnt it from her mother, who had been around during the grim 'Quincy Eradication' 210 years ago and the following 'Civil War' 200 years ago. Over a thousand Quincy were exterminated in a single day, and at least 5000 were killed overall. Due to the mass purge it caused two outpost towns to collapse and fall to the Grimm, dooming tens of thousands.

It wasn't a pretty view on the Twelve Divisions, and certainly was one of their darkest and most gruesome times. That was one of the main reasons it was removed from all publicly available texts; to prevent the public being worked into a frenzy and attracting the Grimm in droves, or worse start and revolution and cause both damage and mass panic. There was very few Quincy left and all who remained either had their powers sealed or were arrested on account of destroying the souls within the Hollows.

But one thing didn't make sense to her out of all of it.

''Why?''

Isshin cocked his head to the side in confusion, ''Why what?''

''Why are you telling me this?'' She asked in honest befuddlement. She was an active Shinigami, and it was an unspoken duty of the Shinigami 'in the know' to report any Quincy sightings so that the balance of souls between the living world and Hueco Mundo wouldn't be unbalanced. Yet he had gone and told him his wife was a Quincy... which also meant Ichigo and the twins might be Quincy's too, even if they didn't know it.

''Because I trust you.''

She blinked owlishly, taken aback at his nonchalant response.

Isshin sighed, smiling amusedly at her. ''You aren't hard to read, Ruby-san. You're a kind person and wouldn't do anything that would cause unjust harm to innocents. You have a lot of heart in you and a good outlook on life, plus you're just a trustworthy person. I know I can trust you to keep this quiet.''

...wow. She had barley known the man a week and he already trusted her with an obvious precious secret. That was... heart-warming, to be trusted with such a secret.

''...my lips are sealed, you have my word.'' She smiled softly, ''I wonder though... does that mean Ichigo-san, Yuzu-san and Karin-san are also Quincy and Shinigami?''

''Yep, not that they know.'' He confirmed, ''Again, I'm considering telling Ichigo... though I'm not so sure about the twins. Karin was always following in her brothers footsteps and I'm worried about her running off half-cocked and getting herself hurt.''

Ruby nodded, ''Yeah... I can see how that might be a bad idea...''

''Mm. I'll talk to them about it later though.'' Isshin murmured, sighing as he downed the last of his coffee, ''Welp, I better get back to work, I'll be working on it all day by the looks of it so if you need anything, just knock.''

''I will.'' She said with a smile, briefly watching him return to his office before returning her gaze to her mug. It was cold by now, but she was sufficiently awake.

Without a word she picked herself up from the table and headed towards the door to begin her patrol, feeling strangely at ease despite the previous night's events.

Maybe things would turn out alright.

* * *

In a dark corner of Hueco Mundo, a Hollow arose from it's transformation.

Its body was long, almost like that of a mythical Naga, its skin a mixture of murky grey and dirty navy blue while the muscled arms were red in colour, ending in human fingers. Its raven hair was short but ended in spiked tips, framing the bone-white mask on its face, piercing crimson eyes glaring at the moon spitefully.

With a resounding roar, Sora Inoue was reborn, as Acidwire.

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 **None.**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's that. Hope you like the fluff.**

 **Things are slowly picking up, but we won't reach the end of the Arc 1 for a few more chapters (chapter 9 to be precise). Next chapter will feature the appearance of the overlooked Hollow; Acidwire!**

 **As you can tell so far, this story loosely follows the Bleach canon, but with obvious differences that will become more apparent as time goes on. Also to those wondering why I haven't properly named Ruby's Zanpakuto (and keep referring to her as 'Bara-chan'), that's her nickname that Ruby calls her. Her true name will be revealed alongside her Shikai near the end of the first arc - Ruby's a _third seat_ , so there needs to be a damn good reason to release her Shikai. That, and I'm an overdramatic S.O.B.**

 **Till next time~**


	5. Chapter 5: Acid on the Wire

**A/N: A nice long chapter, about 2k longer than the previous one.**

 **Also, as a side note; Inner Hollows and non-Arrancar Hollows will speak in bold plus italic; _''like this.''_**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Karakura Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 5: Acid on the Wire**_

* * *

Ruby was starting to like Karakura more every day she spent here.

For one, the stores around the town were less frequent than in The Vale, meaning she didn't have to debate over which bakery to go to when she wanted cookies. Adding to that all of them were simply of higher quality than the ones within the central city, albeit far from rivalling her mothers cookies. There was plenty of candy stores too, each bearing their own unique and homemade brand of sweets. She made more than a few mental notes to come back for some at a later date.

Another likable thing about the town was the openness of it all. Unlike Naruki or Tokyo it wasn't jam-packed with buildings ranging in size, but instead had much smaller buildings that allowed her to use Shunpo freely without having to go high into the sky. It made reacting to Hollows a lot easier, since she could cover the length of the city in just under five minutes, an impressive feat if she said so herself. Either way she had eradicated several Hollows that had appeared that day, all of them dealt with swiftly and before they could cause any damage.

The shrill ringing of the school bell drew her attention briefly before she tuned it out, adjusting her position on the cherry blossom tree as she awaited her friend to leave the school grounds. It didn't take long to spot his bright orange hair in the dispersing crowds, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Before she had a chance to speak, Ichigo glanced upwards, eyes meeting hers, ''Yo, Ruby-san.''

She smiled lightly, waving in greeting, ''Hehe... hey Ichigo-san.''

''You feeling better?'' He asked casually as she hopped down from the branch, landing and rising from a crouch.

''Mm, just a little tired.'' She assured, tilting her head to the side, ''No thugs today?''

''Doesn't seem to be.'' Ichigo smirked as the two began walking home.

They talked a bit, idly asking the others about their day. He told her a bit about the boring subjects, the amusing antics with two of his eccentric friends Mizuiro and Keigo, and a small spat during gym with another wannabe thug student. In turn she told him about her exploits in finding lots of candy stores and dealing with the occasional Grimm (which she had noted were rising in aggression, to her mild concern).

Reaching inside her paper bag of candy, she held out a strawberry-flavoured lollipop for him, the wordless offer proposed to him. He eyed it for a moment, before shrugging to himself and taking it with a quiet 'Arigato'. She was tempted to make a strawberry pun to break the silence but resisted the urge, letting the tranquil quietness continue for a few minutes longer.

It wasn't until they reached an quiet street that the silence was broken, though not by either of them.

''Ow...''

The quiet, almost gentle whine of pain wouldn't have gone unnoticed even if they hadn't been paying attention. Sitting on the side of the relatively quiet road was a busty auburn-haired girl dressed in the Karakura High uniform. Her doe-like grey eyes were focused on a rather bad purple bruise on her leg, as if she had fallen several feet onto it. She didn't recognise the girl but Ichigo did, if the way his eyes lit up in recognition was any indication.

''Inoue-san?'' Ichigo spoke up, drawing the surprised eyes of the now-named Inoue.

''K-Kurosaki-kun?'' She greeted, quickly turning from surprised to nervous in a heartbeat.

Taking a step forward, Ruby looked intently at the bruise on the young woman's leg. ''Are you alright?''

''Y-Yes, I just had a little fall earlier...'' Inoue smiled brightly, wincing lightly as she adjusted her leg.

''Here, lemme help.'' Ruby smiled kindly, kneeling down next to the auburn-haired girl and drawing upon her Reiryoku, transforming its property into healing Kido. The effect was clear as the purple colour swiftly faded, and over the course of a few minutes was reduced to a much lighter colour, almost invisible against her skin. She could heal it fully but she had learnt that it was better to _assist_ the healing rather than actually _heal_ the injury. According to Captain Unohana it helped the patients Reiryoku circulate throughout their body, so that it would heal faster and in future would heal faster than normal.

As it was, Inoue was able to stand again, looking down at her ankle in almost childish awe. ''Amazing... are you a Shinigami...?''

She trailed off, probably realising the two hadn't been introduced yet, something which Ruby remedied.

''Ruby Rose, Third Seat of the Red Division.'' She greeted formally, the kind smile still on her face.

''Orihime Inoue.'' Inoue replied with a matching smile. Her watch abruptly began beeping, causing her to jump. ''Oh! I'm gonna be late! Sorry Kurosaki-kun, Rose-san.''

''See you later, Inoue-san.'' They both drawled as the busty auburn picked herself up and rushed away in a hurry. Cleary whatever it was must be important, but Ruby's mind was not on that, but rather the nature of the wound. It was more hindsight than anything, but she was sure the wound felt... tainted, in a sense. A lingering Reiryoku present that was not Inoue's, nor a human's or Faunus.

 _'Could it have been a Hollow?'_ She mused before dismissing it, _'No. The bruise was fresh and I would've detected a Hollow around, or at least felt her meagre Reiatsu flare in response to a threat.'_

That was one useful thing about Reiatsu; it automatically flared in reaction to a threat to the person. Shinigami were trained not to do this since their larger Reiatsu would cause more harm than good, and Captain-class Shinigami would probably be capable of levelling parts of the city. Civilians however had no such training (not that they needed it when their Reiatsu was so weak), meaning whenever they were in danger it would be easy to sense it and go help the person out. It also drew in any Hollows lingering around the area, but that was an acceptable and unavoidable drawback of it.

Ichigo's voice drew her from her thoughts. ''That was healing Kido, wasn't it?''

''Mm.'' She hummed in agreement, ''I learnt it from my friends in the Brown Division, and Captain Unohana had given me some helpful tips.''

''Why don't they teach that to anyone?'' He asked idly, ''It'd help a lot more if doctors were taught that, instead of just Shinigami.''

She shook her head, ''It's because healing Kido is more difficult than it looks. It requires a focused mind, a calm mentality and pure intent. It also needs a good control over your own Reiryoku and general skill in Kido. If someone isn't focused, they're panicked, they intent to hurt the person or they have poor control the Kido will hurt the person instead of heal them, sometimes permanently. It takes years of practice to work as efficiently as I use it, and a lot longer to reach the level of a high-ranking medic.''

''That, and most doctors wouldn't have the Reiryoku reserves to heal much more than small cuts.'' She finished.

Ichigo nodded slowly, ''Makes sense, I guess.''

''Anyway c'mon, Yuzu will have dinner ready in an hour.''

Her friend nodded, leading the way back home, both unaware of the crimson eyes staring at them intently from the shadows.

* * *

 _CLANG_

 _CLANG_

 _CLASH_

''You need to tighten your grip, Ichigo-san.'' Ruby informed as she swung with closer to her full strength, nearly knocking the durable sword from Ichigo's grip.

''Got it.'' He grunted, visibly grasping the blade tighter before they clashed once again. She had speed on her side whilst he had power, though funnily enough they countered each other perfectly. While she had speed she also had more strength due to her body being that of a Shinigami since birth, while on the other hand Ichigo had power but made up for his lower speed with his impressive reflexes. It reminded her of the brief spars she had against Kaname Tosen months ago; they had a similar fighting style too. Focus on attack at the disregard of their defences.

They had finished dinner a short while ago, and as per the usual routine they were continuing with his training. The evening sky above them contrasted from orange to violet, the faint flickers of stars present. Karin and Yuzu were _supposed_ to be doing their homework, but if the frequent glances out of the twins' bedroom was any indication they were more focused on their spar.

As the duo prepared to clash again, a voice cut in, ''Hey you two!''

Both paused and turned to see Isshin nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe of the backdoor, smirking as he watched them.

''Sorry to interrupt your spar, but I need you to run to the store.'' He said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, ''Yuzu said she needed some things for tomorrow's breakfast and I need to stop by Karakura Hospital to pick up more medicine.''

Ichigo huffed as he sheathed his sword, ''Fine.''

''I'll come too.'' Ruby smiled, sheathing her Zanpakuto at her hip.

She followed Ichigo inside, hovering by the front door as he got the list of things from Yuzu and the Lien from Isshin. The nearest convenience store was a few blocks away and the walk there was in companionable silence, though for some inexplicable reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was an instinct built from years of serving as a Shinigami, and learned that in many situations, seconds counted. Yet in this situation that information wasn't needed; there was no threat that required eliminating immediately, nor a person that needed saving.

She paused mid-step, the faintest of Reiatsu flickering in the distance. She was about to dismiss it before she recognised its Hollow nature, causing her to tense in surprise. It had either gotten over the wall or had opened a Garganta right in the middle of the residential district, both of which were dubious and difficult to perform without being noticed.

''Something the matter?'' Ichigo's voice broke her from her thoughts.

''Hollow.'' Was all she said, one hand dropping to her waist as she honed in on the Reiatsu signature. It was faint, not because the owner was particularly weak but rather because it was masked surprisingly well. Still she could feel it a few blocks away, moving slowly for whatever reason.

Most likely stalking a target.

''Where?'' He asked, one hand also dropping to his sword, making it clear he intended to come too.

Despite that, she shook her head, ''You aren't a Shinigami yet Ichigo-san, leave this to me.''

''Call it a learning experience.'' He said stubbornly.

She was about to remind him that, unlike her, he still had the durability of a human and she was responsible for Karakura, before she felt a non-Hollow Reiatsu flare up. The Hollow had found it's target, or the target found the Hollow.

''Fine, don't get hurt then.'' She stated quickly, taking off in a run with him following. After a moment a crash echoed throughout the air and she saw a small cloud of dust kick up in the air, causing worry to flash across her face. She grabbed Ichigo by the arm and took off into a burst of Shunpo, depositing them on a rooftop before vanishing again, coming to a dead stop right outside a random and indistinct house. Indistinct if you didn't count the moderate hole in the side of the second floor and the Hollow peaking inside the building, it's long murky-grey tail pooling around in the garden.

''Dammit.'' She grumbled, letting go of Ichigo, ''Go check inside, I'll deal with the Hollow.''

Ichigo didn't argue this time, merely nodding and running towards the front door. She disappeared in a burst of Shunpo and appeared behind it on a platform of Reishi, swinging down at it's tail and dealing a deep gash, but not severing it. The Hollow inside let out an echoing roar that was probably heard all throughout Karakura, not that the residences would mind - this was probably somewhat common.

Her attention was grabbed as the Hollow turned partially towards her, it's crimson eyes glaring at her angrily, _**''Go away, Shinigami!''**_

She narrowed her silver eyes. So it retained some fraction of it's sanity then. ''No, I won't let you harm whoever you're here for.''

 ** _''Interrupting a brother-sister bonding session? How cruel.''_** The Hollow sneered, slowly turning the rest of it's body to face her.

''So you're here to devour the soul of your sister then?'' She frowned.

 ** _''What else?''_** It asked rhetorically.

''Then I'm afraid I can't let you.'' Ruby sighed, raising her blade once more, pointing it straight towards it's mask, ''If it makes you feel any better I'll be quick.''

 ** _''How about you go die!''_** The Hollow snapped, its jaw unhinging as a spray of light-green liquid flew towards her.

She didn't take the chance, raising her hand and channelling her Reiryoku down it. ''Hado #33: Sokatsui!''

Luminescent blue flames spontaneously spawned in her open hand, immediately shooting forth like a spray and turning the liquid to harmless gas that dispersed quickly. However instead of seeing the Hollow charging her, as she suspected, she saw... nothing. A quick scan of her surroundings found that the Hollow's already nigh-undetectable Reiatsu was gone completely, leaving the evening discomfortingly quiet as the built-up adrenaline was rendered moot.

''Ruby-san?''

Hearing her name she glanced towards the building to see Ichigo standing in the hole in the wall, ''Are you alright?''

''Yeah, I got them out of the building.'' He nodded, tilting his head at her, ''What happened to the Hollow? You deal with it?''

''It... got away.'' She admitted quietly, frowning. ''It might be coming after whoever was inside. Claimed it was her 'brother'.''

His face fell into a frown and he nodded, glancing back the way he came with a look of deep thought on his face. She didn't question it, instead sheathing her sword and hopping inside the building. Aside from the wall being broken in there wasn't anything damage, discounting the torn teddy bear on the floor. There wasn't any wounds or signs of injury either, which was always a good sign. She followed after Ichigo as he led her back out the front door and to the garden where two people sat, one of them being Orihime Inoue dressed in a light purple top and grey sweat pants.

The other girl next to her was unconscious, her light black hair spiky in a similar manner to Ichigo's, albeit slightly longer. She donned a light grey sweatshirt and black shorts, her fit form leaning against the wall as Inoue fretted over her worriedly, uncertain if she should try to wake her or not. Only a small cut was present on her forehead so her injuries weren't that bad, but still she came and crouched down next to the girl, channelling some Reiryoku and gently spreading it into the unnamed girl's. It was a basic diagnostic Kido, meant to check if the person had any wounds or damages to their Reiryoku without interfering with the body or soul in any way.

''She'll be fine, just a small cut and bruising on her upper back.'' Ruby smiled reassuringly at Inoue, who visibly relaxed with a relieved sigh. ''What happened anyway?''

''The... Hollow hit her.'' She said slowly, a grimace briefly coming across her face, as if coming to terms with something. It wasn't hard to guess what. ''I don't think it was intentional; he- it knocked down the wall and hit her by mistake, it didn't even notice her...''

Nodding, she glanced at Ichigo, jerking a thumb at the unconscious girl. ''Ichigo-san, can you take her to the clinic? Me and Inoue-san will be a minute.''

''Sure.'' He complied, bending down and scooping the girl up carefully. Given he lived at a clinic he probably knew how to handle an injured person.

She waited until he left the property before she gestured Inoue to follow her, the duo walking just out of earshot from Ichigo. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or anything - far from it - but she wasn't sure how Inoue would feel if he overhead. One-on-one was more her style.

''So... Inoue-san.'' Ruby began softly, ''That Hollow... he said you were his sister.''

Inoue flinched, but didn't react overtly negative.

''I know it must hurt, and while I can't say I know the feeling, we both know what needs to be done.'' She smiled sadly, ''He'll come for you, that I have little doubt about it. I'm quick but it takes time to cross Karakura, so if he ever finds you and I'm not there just delay him. Ask him things, speak slowly to draw out time, stuff like that.''

Inoue nodded mutely, before quietly murmuring, ''What happens to a Hollow, Rose-san? When they're purified?''

''They go into the cycle of reincarnation.'' Ruby explained, ''Their souls are one day reborn back into a human or Faunus, though the former is a lot more likely. There's the chance you might run into him one day, though you won't recognise him.''

''Oh... I see...'' She mumbled with a note of sadness in her tone, but a tiny smile was on her face. Sad at the prospect of never seeing her brother again, but happy at the knowledge he would be human one day and not a monster.

Ruby smiled, wrapping an arm around the auburn-haired girls shoulder as they continued to walk to the clinic.

* * *

The unconscious girl, who she later learned was called Tatsuki Arisawa, was treated with a mild concussion and light bruising. She was sent off with the order (from a surprisingly stern Isshin) to rest for the majority of the next two days and to not move about too much. Inoue stayed the night at the clinic (given her friend was unconscious and her house was damaged) before temporarily moving in with Tatsuki the next morning. Both would be off school for the next two days as well, since it would take that time for Tatsuki to be allowed to walk around normally and for Inoue's house to be repaired.

The repairmen certainly did work fast...

Ruby shook her head, dismissing the amusing thought. As per her usual routine she was walking to school with Ichigo, passing by other students. She had learned during her time here, and through passing murmurings, that Ichigo _was_ indeed popular, albeit for the wrong reasons. He was seen as a delinquent; a troublemaker as it were. That fact wasn't helped by the constant attacks by random thugs and wannabe criminals. Her consistent appearance alongside him had also generated rumours she hadn't cared to listen to.

''Meow.''

Oh, and Yami-chan was back. On her head, specifically.

From beside her, Ichigo sighed, ''Why'd you bring that cat along?''

She pouted at him, ''Because she disappeared the other day and I only just found her again! Darn cats and their... cat-ness.''

He stared flatly at her. ''Right.''

Yami-chan meowed, sending Ichigo a flat stare as it lazily swiped a claw towards him in a vaguely threatening manner.

''Don't hit Ichigo-san, Yami-chan.'' She directed her pout up at the cat, who tilted her head so she could stare flatly back down at her, before looking away with a huff. She took that as a win.

''I'll see you later Ruby-san.'' Ichigo called casually as they parted ways, him entering the building and her continuing down the road.

She gave her own goodbye as she continued onwards. She was more alert than previous days due to Inoue's unnamed brother lurking around, waiting the chance to strike. The problem of him somehow hiding his Reiatsu was also dangerous since it would delay the time it took for her to reach Inoue. Because of that she changed her patrol route to pass by Inoue and Arisawa's location a few times. But first; candy!

Exactly five minutes later she found herself outside the Urahara Shoten for the third time. For whatever reason Yami-chan had led her here, walking ahead and beckoning her to follow. Whether she was familiar with the store of simply walked towards it coincidentally was unknown, and Yami-chan couldn't exactly tell her. Still she didn't mind too much, given the small store had good sweets. Picking Yami-chan up and placing her on her shoulder, she lightly knocked on the shoji door out of politeness before entering, finding the shop front empty with noises coming from the back-room. She wandered around and picked out a few sweets, watching Yami-chan stroll nonchalantly across the store, as if browsing herself.

She came to a stop as she found that, instead of some sweets, a yellow plush lion. It was lying in one of the shelves meant for sweets as if it had just been dropped there by an uncaring child. It was cute and undamaged, it's endless black eyes almost sad looking.

''Aw... poor thing...'' She murmured sadly, poking it on the nose.

''Yes, it is quite a shame.''

Ruby jumped, throwing a light glare over her shoulder at the now-familiar shopkeeper that seemingly popped out of nowhere. He didn't look at her, oddly focused on the doll before her, walking to stand next to her with his bucket hat slightly tilted to hide his eyes.

''He isn't a mere doll, mind you.'' The shopkeeper informed, ''He is what is known as a Mod Soul, beings accidentally created by the former Captain of the Silver Division.''

A frown tugged at her face, but she forwent it in favour of a stern glare, ''How do you know this?''

''I have my sources, and friends.'' He smirked playfully, hiding it behind a whip-out fan.

''They must be quite well-informed then, since even I've never heard of it.'' She stated coolly, her tone swiftly turning professional and less friendly.

He chuckled. ''Of course you haven't heard of it, given it was kept quiet about due to the nature of the project. They were once pills designed to increase the Reiryoku pools of Shinigami, making them overall stronger. The project however took a turn as the pills gained life, the Reiryoku giving birth to a new breed of sentient beings, locked into a tiny pill form capable of taking control of bodies through Reiryoku and Reishi. Isn't that right, Kon?''

She was about to ask who he was taking about, only to freeze as the stuffed lion _stood up on its own_.

''H-Hehe... hello, Shinigami-san.'' The stuffed lion Kon greeted awkwardly, rubbing the back of it's plush head as she continued to stare.

Then she snatched it up, cuddling it like the plush toy it was.

''It talks!'' She squealed in delight, hugging it tightly. It reminded her of that one cartoon she used to watch when she was little, it even had a similar voice!

It did not occur to her that it _was_ the same cartoon character.

The nameless shopkeeper chuckled, breaking her from her adoring hugging. ''Yare yare, quite affectionate aren't you?''

She glared at him silently in response, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

''Ah~ Shinigami-san is so soft...'' Kon said, his voice muffled by the fact he was pressed tightly into her chest. Her blush brightened slightly as she hastily pulled him back (ignoring his whine of disappointment) and dropped him back on the shelf.

''Pervert.'' She mumbled quietly only to notice something. Namely the lack of weight on her head. ''Huh? Yami-chan?''

''Hm? Something the matter?'' The shopkeeper asked curiously.

''Yeah... I had my cat-buddy with me...'' She frowned, before turning a sharp glare on him, ''You didn't steal Yami-chan did you?''

''Black cat, gold eyes, lazy?'' He asked questioningly, chuckling when she nodded, ''She comes by here often, she'll probably be back later.''

She sighed, nodding reluctantly, ''Fine, I'll be off on my patrol alone then.''

''Wait!~'' Kon's voice interrupted her as he hopped over some sweets, nearly falling into a pile of them. ''Take me with you!''

''Eh?'' She blinked, taken aback.

''I believe Kon is merely tired sticking around the store is all. He isn't exactly allowed outside unattended due to what he is.'' The shopkeeper took that moment to interject. ''Don't worry, I'll find him something to do. Come along, Kon.''

Kon sagged in response, muttering out a despondent response as his plush form trudged after the retreating shopkeeper. Ruby only hesitated for a moment.

''I-It's fine, shopkeeper-san, he can come.'' She smiled lightly, ''I don't mind.''

''Really? Wonderful!'' He smiled joyfully, almost as if he had been expecting it. Something about the man rubbed her the wrong way. ''I'll even let you keep the candy; free of charge.''

She didn't bother remarking about his odd kindness, picking up Kon mid-flight from where he jumped towards her, arms outstretched as if to hug her. She'd have let him if it wasn't for his perverse actions prior. Instead she placed him on her shoulder, letting him find his balance before beginning to walk to the exit.

''I'll come back with him later.'' She said, ''C'mon Kon-san, we've got work to do!''

''Hai, Shinigami-san!''

* * *

A long time ago, back when she was still in the academy, she was always labelled as a noble. It wasn't wrong, but the connotations connected to it were. Nobles were often seen as arrogant, overconfident and pampered. It was admittedly true, many Lesser Nobles fit that criteria accurately, even some of the Greater Nobles did. Because of this they were scorned by some or adored by others, though that adoration often came from the desire to promote their own status. It was difficult to make any real friends, and any friends made were either other nobles or were good enough at hiding their true intentions. Sometimes both.

The Rose family was known as a Lesser Noble. This wasn't worth anything aside from political standing and the resources they had access to. The difference between 'Lesser' and 'Greater' nobles was changed occasionally if the family needed or deserved more funding and standing. Due to the fact no new outpost settlements were being built the Rose family had remained a Lesser Noble since the need for Sekkiseki wasn't rising, not that anyone in the family really minded since it meant less work.

The current 'Greater' families were the Kuchiki, Kasumioji and the Schnee. The Kuchiki had a hand in law and order, with the creation or alterations of legal or political nonsense being their speciality. The Kasumioji were responsible for the creation, development and maintenance of ceremonial weapons, such as the Sokyoku. Finally the Schnee had the duty of allocation and production of resources, and was the longest standing 'Greater Noble'.

Other noble families, namely Lesser Nobles, she was well acquainted with. The Arc family was one that her own family was very friendly with, as both the current heads - Summer Rose and Julius Arc - were old friends. The Schnee family was a bit more professional, but she was good friends with the daughters of the family, Weiss and Winter. The Kyoraku family was smaller but very open and welcoming, a requirement given they were in charge of public relations. The current head, Shunsui Kyoraku, was a Captain in the Twelve Divisions and an almost-sorta-uncle to her.

A faint smile came to her face at the memory, all those years ago on her first week at the academy...

 _..._

 _''Hah~ Okaa-san didn't say the academy would be so boring...''_

 _Ruby groaned quietly as she stretched, lying on the lush green grass outside the dorm buildings. The warm sun was beaming down across her body, with the leaves of an overhead tree keeping her face out of the shade. The classes so far had been a breeze since she had tutoring prior to attending the Shino Academy, both in the art of the Shinigami and with laws and other duties. She knew the academy as a whole wouldn't be easy, but the first few semesters would probably be a breeze. She didn't take any confidence in that, only exasperation at the ensuing boredom._

 _She heard someone sit down next to her, but didn't react immediately, unsure of what they wanted. After a few moments of peaceful, tranquil silence she sat up, holding a hand to keep the sun out of her eyes. The moment her eyes adjusted she glanced over to where she heard the sound, her eyes widening at the haori-wearing Shinigami laying under the same tree she was._

 _''C-Captain Kyoraku!'' She blurted out in surprise. She tried to get to her feet so she could bow politely, only for her legs to lack any feeling in them, causing her to fall comically on her face._

 _Shunsui's chuckles broke her from her mini-panic, ''Yare yare... I thought I told you to call me Shunsui, Ruby-chan.''_

 _''Sorry.'' She muttered embarrassedly, ''I-I don't think I'm supposed to act so familiar with you in public- wait hey! What're you doing here anyway?!''_

 _''Avoiding work.'' He admitted shamelessly._

 _She gave him a flat look, ''So why are you here? As in, at the Shino Academy instead of at one of your other hiding spots?''_

 _''Is it so bad I wanted to see my favourite niece?'' He pouted childishly, causing her to roll her eyes exasperatedly._

 _''No, but when Coco-san finds you I'll get caught in the crossfire.''_

 _''So mean~''_

 _..._

Kyoraku and her quickly became closer after that seemingly inconsequential meeting. He often skipped out on work that wasn't important and lounged around her office, but the problem was he oftentimes interrupted _her_ work. She never had the heart to shoo him off, neither did Pyrrha, leaving the duty to fall to Summer to chase him away so they could actually get work done. He exploited their reluctance mercilessly, probably a reason why they didn't get a lot of work done most of the time. On the plus side they had adjusted to do a lot of work in a short amount of time.

Maybe that was his intention the whole time? He was cunning like that after all.

''Oi, Rose-san?'' Kon's voice broke her from her reminiscing, prompting her to look down where the plush toy was sat on her stomach, ''What's it like in The Vale?''

''Hm? You've never been?''

Kon shook his head, ''No, I've never been out of the area around the Shoten, I haven't even seen all of Karakura.''

She felt a pang of sympathy for the mod soul, but spoke regardless. ''Well, it's a _lot_ bigger than the outpost towns. Karakura is probably a tenth the size of The Vale, probably smaller. It is divided into sectors depending on the cardinal points; the north is called Atlas, the west is called Vacuo, the east is Mistral and the southern section is dubbed as Vale, being the original part of the city before it was expanded millennia ago.''

A smile came to her face as she continued, ''Atlas is more of a serious-tone place, with a bunch of shopping districts and stuff. Vacuo is a mix of residential housing and attractions during any festivals, while Mistral has more nightly activities like bars. Mistral is also part of the agricultural production; a good part of the area is consumed by farmland. Vale is more residential and houses the largest part of the population. The Rose family is based there in one of the sub-districts, Patch.''

''Wow...'' Kon muttered, ''Where do the Shinigami live? In the middle?''

''Yep.'' She affirmed, ''The Division barracks are spread out, some of them in the sectors, but close enough to operate efficiently. It's easy to get lost in there though without Shunpo and a nightmare for fresh Shinigami.''

Kon made a noise of agreement, which she ignored in favour of checking the position of the sun. It looked about time for Ichigo to get out of school, something that brought a smile to her face and hop to her feet, catching the startled Kon mid-fall.

''C'mon Kon, time to visit Ichigo-san~!'' She cheered brightly, hugging the plush to her side before taking off in a burst of Shunpo. Kon's startled cry probably scared a few cats as they flew by, but she kept a firm hold on him as the world blurred past, her training easily allowing her to tell where she was going.

She dropped out of her third Shunpo and landed across the street from the high school, just in time as the bell began ringing. She hopped off the building and landed with ease on the sidewalk, sighing in relief when nobody looked her way. Then again the street was all but deserted, given nobody wanted to be outside a high school that was known for having more than a few thugs sticking around it.

A glance at Kon assured her he wouldn't start talking in public, if the way he had abruptly gone still and looked perfectly like a doll, and not a living-doll-whatever. She stuffed him inside the pocket of her hoodie, absentmindedly pulling the hood a little further to make sure her face was hidden. She was tempted to leave the hood down at times, but was adverse to the chance she'd be seen and recognised. Ichigo might not have known her, but others might.

As per usual it didn't take long for Ichigo to leave the building, and within the minute the both of them were walking back home to the clinic. Privately she wondered if she should mention Kon, given he was a Reiryoku-pill-thingy that could talk at any moment and scare him or the twins-

''What's with the bear?''

She jumped lightly at his sudden question, blinking owlishly for a few moments before smiling awkwardly, ''I uh... found it?''

He gave her a flat look in response.

''His name's Kon, something called a Mod Soul.'' She pouted, ''And a creepy shopkeeper let me borrow him for the day.''

Ichigo quirked a brow, ''Really?''

''I'm serious.'' Ruby stated, picking Kon back out of her pocket and showing it to him, ''Tell him Kon.''

He stared at her flatly, unintentionally copying her earlier attempt at speaking, only to be interrupted by the doll.

''...Rose-san is right...'' Kon mumbled quietly, apparently aware of the possibility of being overheard the by the thinning crowd of civilians.

The look on Ichigo's face almost made her break down into giggles, but for the sake of not drawing attention she suppressed them, barely. It took him almost a full minute to respond without exclaiming in surprise.

''The hell?'' Was all he said, his expression having shifted from shock to dumbfounded. She couldn't hold it in, a few errant giggles escaping her lips. Even Kon snickered lightly.

''I told you, he's a Mod Soul. He talks, he's adorable, and he reminds me of a cartoon I saw as a kid.'' She beamed at him brightly.

Ichigo scratched his chin, ''I think I've seen him somewhere too...''

''I was an actor for _Fujiwara Mahou S_ _hōjo_.'' Kon muttered, shifting slightly to get himself comfortable.

'' _That_ was the show!'' Ruby perked up with a grin, while Ichigo just face-palmed.

''I remember now... Yuzu used to watch it... and still does.''

''You don't sound too happy about that...'' She narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

''Because its stupid.''

''It's not!''

''It's about a magical girl who gains her power from eating _fruit_.'' Ichigo deadpanned.

''I'll have you know fruit is good for you, and helps your Reiryoku grow stronger.'' She huffed.

''Really?''

''Yes! Well, that's what my mom said anyway.''

''Did she also say eating carrots makes you see in the dark?''

''Yes-! I mean, uh, ah...''

Within Ruby's hold, Kon shook his head in mild disbelief at the topic, but couldn't find it in him to argue.

* * *

Night had fallen once more, the darkened skies slowly fading to a midnight colour and the silver specks of stars appearing over it like a black canvas dotted with white. It was an apt description of life, in a way; the oppressing, widespread darkness that struggled to smother the few faint flickers of light. Mankind had the Shinigami to protect them, but even the Grimm could defeat a Captain given enough time and forces. Even with all of the Twelve Divisions, it was doubtful they could rid the Grimm completely; they had no idea where the source was, so it could be a futile endeavour in the first place.

It was that philosophical outlook she gained from both her mother and Shunsui. Both were older than their appearances suggested and possessed wisdom and experience in spades. They, along with her father, were the ones to remedy her earlier faults when she was younger; from her over-excitability when it came to Zanpakuto, her growing interest in Kido, and of course her 'slight' childishness. Years of working in the Twelve Divisions only added to her control and mindfulness of others.

Ruby made her way down the darkened streets, carrying Kon within her arms. He had been a bit of handful, that she was certain of, and his perverted tendencies had been a bit embarrassing (and resulted in him getting kicked or thrown a few times by an aggravated Ichigo), but honestly she had a lot of fun. Yuzu and Karin hadn't so much as express shock at the talking bear, and Yuzu had joined her in fawning over the bear who had entertained the twins with genuine cheer. Even Ichigo and Isshin had been roped into the fun at one point, all of them spending time together.

''Hey... Rose-san...?'' Kon spoke up, drawing her attention.

''Hm? Yes, Kon?''

''I was wondering...'' He trailed off uncertainly.

She smiled, patting him on the head lightly, ''C'mon Kon, it's only me; you can talk to me.''

He was quiet for a few, long moments before finally asking; ''Can I... call you Ruby-nee?''

She almost tripped when she heard that.

''E-Eh?'' She voiced in sheer confusion, blinking owlishly at the suddenly shy lion-bear plush. ''W-Why?''

Kon shifted slightly, head staring at the ground, ''It's just that... I've always wanted a sister... and you're the nicest anyone's ever been to me...''

A soft smile came to her face as his words descended into embarrassed mumblings. It was a flimsy reason, and to be fair one day wasn't enough to be considered 'close', but maybe for him it was. If the shopkeeper had shown anything, he probably didn't do much on a daily basis. He probably didn't even know she was part of a noble family, and adoption into one was a big thing, something that would take time to process. Yet, she didn't have the heart to tell him that.

''Sure.'' She smiled gently, hugging the plush toy. ''I've always wanted a brother too.''

It was true; she had been an only child, _sort of_. While her mother and father had always shown plenty of love for her, subtle or not, they of course had heaps of work to do that took up their time. She had few friends that she could spend a lot of time with when she was younger, so a sibling would've filled the void left by the absence of company.

Plus, Kon would make an adorable little brother.

His adoring cheer of happiness only solidified that.

''I'll come see you tomorrow, alright?'' Ruby smiled, lowering him to the ground as they neared the Urahara Shoten.

''Mm! See you tomorrow, Ruby-nee!''

 _'Yep, absolutely adorable.'_

Unfortunately, the resounding roar of a Hollow cut through the pleasant atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. A grumble passed by her lips as she reached inside her hoodie, having to unzip it to withdraw her katana-shaped Zanpakuto. After a quick glance to make sure Kon was gone she took off in a burst of Shunpo, nothing more than a blur as she crossed several blocks in an instant. Her grip on her Zanpakuto tightened as she felt a familiar Reiatsu flare in alarm, matched by the equally familiar faint Hollow Reiatsu next to it.

Within under a minute she appeared over the industrial district, the Reiatsu signature of Inoue running through it, the Hollow not far behind. A final burst of Shunpo landed her directly above the Hollow, leaving gravity to drag her down, blade poised to stab in straight in the back. The monster let out a howl of pain as her blade dug into its shoulder blade, throwing a hand haphazardly over its shoulder at her. She ducked under it, leaping backwards with her blade poised to strike a second time. She would've struck a second time and finished it off swiftly as she was taught to, had it not been for Inoue being nearby.

This Hollow was not a beast; it was the hollowfied soul of Inoue's brother. He deserved to be treated with at least some respect.

 ** _''Shinigami!''_** He snarled viciously, one clawed hand clenching in visible anger.

''Hollow-san.'' She greeted coolly, ''I'm surprised to see you back so soon.''

 ** _''I should say the same to you.''_** He growled with the faintest touches of amusement in his tone.

Shifting her stance so her blade was pointing towards the ground, she stated; ''You won't be leaving this time, you know.''

 ** _''I'd like to see you try.''_** He declared viciously, throwing himself airborne with sheer strength before landing on one of the factory walls, leaping to another, then another... and another until he was nothing more than a blur.

 _'He's fast...'_ She noted calmly, even as she _felt_ the air displace behind her.

But not fast enough.

The arm that was about to descend upon her from behind explode in a grisly shower of blood, small chunks of the appendage flying off to the side before dissolving. The Hollow let out a bellow of pain as he recoiled, clearly not expecting for her ludicrous level of speed. She stared into his crimson eyes as she almost casually flicked the blood off her sword, her back still to him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him reach out with his remaining arm, clawed fingertips grasping at the very air, gathering Reishi in a particularly notable way. A Garganta, the Hollows method of returning to Hueco Mundo.

''Hado #61: Rikujokoro.'' Ruby declared with her palm pointed towards him. In an instant six flat bars of golden light manifested around him, before in unison slamming into his midsection, freezing him in place and preventing him from manipulating the Reishi to open a Garganta.

The Hollow snarled at her, **_''Damn_ _you, Shinigami!''_**

She said nothing, instead she raised her sword directly towards him, her intent clear. With nothing more than a gentle swish of wind she rocketed towards him, her Zanpakuto aimed to pierce him straight through the mask, thus retaining his insanity and not making this any harder than it would be.

Just before her blade made contact however her vision went dark for a split second, a brief spike of panic shooting through her. Her blade made contact, that much she felt, but her surprise had killed a portion of her power behind it. That was made clear as, when her vision mysteriously cleared, the Hollow before her still had its mask, albeit with thousands of spider web cracks over the right side of its mask.

 _'What was that?'_ She thought incredulously, watching the Hollow warily. Had that been one of his tricks, a last ditch attempt to save himself by blinding her? Or had it been something else, an injury she hadn't been aware of? A head injury was hard to miss... unless it had remained undetected since she fell unconscious when she first engaged that pack of Hollows. The prospect was concerning.

She shook off the odd occurrence, turning her gaze back onto the Hollow, only for the sharp cracking of bone to become apparent as the mask fractured further. With an echoing crash the right side of the bone mask crumbled, revealing the narrow face of a young man. His sole narrow eye was wide in shock, though whether from the pain of having his mask broken or the abrupt return of his sanity, she didn't know.

 ** _''Wha..._** what?'' The unveiled Hollow muttered in shock, his eye slowly moving towards her.

Before she could speak though, another did.

''O-Onii-san?''

Right. Inoue was still here.

Startled grey eyes flickered to the auburn-haired teen, wide eyes staring at her intensely, ''Orihime...?''

''Onii-san!'' Inoue cried out, seemingly forgetting her brother was hollowfied. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his remaining arm, mumbling incoherent babbles into it. Her monstrous brother couldn't return the affection on account of being frozen to the spot, but had regained enough of his sanity and apparent personality to softly reassure his weeping sister.

Ruby stood off to the side awkwardly, watching the two siblings reunite. Part of her wanted to let them have their moment then purify him, but the other part of her wanted to just... let them go. It was a treacherously sympathetic part of her she had learned to steel over in the line of duty, but the sight before her... it reminded her a bit too much of her own dreams.

In the end she simply watched the duo talk... and talk. No sudden re-Hollowfying on the brothers part - Sora, she learned a moment later - and he never made any attempts to devour his sister nor break out of his prison. He was content just speaking with his sibling, and from the looks of things could continue for hours and hours. They talked about his death, her life at school, her friends, him being a Hollow, everything and anything that had happened in their lives were open like a book between them, so much so that she felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She would've left if he wasn't, y'know, a Hollow.

Her attention was grabbed as Sora muttered something to his sister, causing her to reluctantly let go of his arm and walk away. She paused, taking a deep breath before whispering something inaudible to her ears, before turning and running away. Only when she was out of sight did Sora turn towards her, half-human face staring at her calmly.

''Shinigami-san...''

''Yes?'' She responded evenly.

''I have a request.'' He said with complete and utter seriousness, ''Let me free.''

She opened her mouth to shut that request down, but he cut her off.

''I won't pursue Orihime. I don't care about bothering Shinigami or attacking civilians. I just want to become strong... strong enough to come back to Orihime!'' He stated, voice growing louder. ''If I grow strong enough I can reach the final stage of Hollows, Vasto Lorde, and return to her!''

Ruby grimaced, ''I can't let you though...''

''Please!'' He pleaded desperately, his eyes conveying the torrent of emotions within. ''All I want to do is see my sister again... even if means becoming a monster, even if its selfish, I can't let her be alone in the world. She's still too young, and I can protect her! It's an older siblings _duty_ to protect the younger ones!''

His words resonated with her in a strange, unknown way... and reminded her of something she had never forgotten.

It wasn't long before she came to a decision.

''Go.''

Damn her bleeding heart.

She dismissed the Bakudo with a thought, watching the half-masked Sora warily as he instantly created a Garganta next to him. However he didn't instantly jump into it, almost hesitating even as his mask began to reform. Then he turned to her... and bowed, regardless of how awkward the motion was with his naga-like body and one arm.

''Thank you Shinigami...'' Sora said even as his mask reforming over his mouth and distorting his voice. **_''I won't forget this debt, I promise you that. Until we meet again.''_**

With his words said, he turned and jumped into the interdimensional gap, said gap closing a moment later. With his departure the district fell quiet once more, the distant noise of the town a dull melody to her ears. Yet in spite of the peaceful tune floating through the cool night air, her heart twisted at the thoughts running through her head. More importantly, at the words she had heard all those years ago.

''We will meet when the time is right.'' She muttered solemnly, eyes fixated on the moon hanging overhead, bathing the area in silver light.

 _'Are you really out there_ _... nee-san?'_

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 **Sokatsui = Blue Fire, Crash Down.**

 **Fujiwara Mahou Shōjo = Fujiwara Magical Girl.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **So, that was a long chapter (8.5k at the moment), though the next one might not be as long.**

 **There was a few subtle clues and then a blatant one at the end there, and that will be explained in a few chapters. There's only 4 chapters left in the Karakura Arc before we move on.** **As you can see though, this won't be following the Bleach canon _that_ closely. Just the general line.**

 **Side note; I do not own any show related or similar to 'Fujiwara Mahou Shōjo' - that was just a name I came up with. Copyright out the way? Yay.**

 **Thanks to all that reviewed, followed and favorited, it means a lot~**

 **Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6: Shrieks of the Damned

**A/N: Welcome back~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Karakura Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 6: Shrieks of the Damned**_

* * *

It was the same as before. The nightmares continued.

Like always, she was left wide-awake in her bed, unable to fall asleep. The darkness of the room was rendered null by the sliver of moonlight that crept through the gap in the curtains, silver rays creating a line across the length of the room. The soft patter of rain outside quelled her frayed nerves, but did little to help her fall asleep once more. The occasional crack of thunder made the stormy weather a pleasant melody to her ears, giving her at least something to enjoy as she waited for either sleep or sunrise.

Another distant crack of thunder sharply rapped across the horizon, briefly illuminating the skies and letting a spark of light shine into her room. Her eyes caught a glint out of her peripheral vision, a glint that came from her Zanpakuto, the light dancing off its metal guard. The spirit within had been silent since their interaction, and any attempts to enter her Inner World had been met with nothing. Then again, she had nothing to do at the moment, so there was no harm in trying.

Sliding the katana from its sheath, she laid it across her lap, exhaling deeply as she fell into a meditative state of mind. Her mind did not clear or anything like that, but instead she just pushed them aside... she stopped thinking, her mind entirely blank for a serene few moments. She could feel the faint ambient Reishi in the air around her, down to the miniscule particles that was integrated into the house, the street, the plants, everything. It was not like Hueco Mundo where everything was Reishi, instead it was only partial Reishi, a hybrid of physical and spiritual.

Then abruptly she was falling.

Her eyes flickered open the moment the sensation stopped, and to her surprise she found herself within her Inner World at last. The skies were blotted out by the thick, depressing grey clouds. The wind was bitterly lukewarm and the forest deathly silent, leaving the whole world feeling eerily desolate and uninhabited. It was equal parts scary and depressing, made worse when fog rolled in. She hated the fog. The fog probably hated her too.

 _''I would say I am surprised you managed to gain entry, but that would be lying.''_

Ruby jumped to her feet, spinning on her heel to face her Zanpakuto, pouting childishly. ''What's that supposed to mean?!''

 _''That I intentionally blocked you from entering your Inner World.''_ Bara-chan stated flatly.

She kept up her pout for a few moments, before sighing and giving her partner a meaningful look. ''Why?''

Bara-chan raised her head regally, her cloak fluttering in the breeze. _''I suppose you should be made aware, given it is now, unfortunately, out of my hands.''_

 _''There is a Hollow inside of you, and I am unable to purge it, as it has integrated itself to your soul so intricately that if I was to remove it you would die.''_ Bara-chan stated coolly, her words causing her wielder to freeze up.

Well... the silver lining was that she knew that a Hollow _was_ inside her.

Everything else was a mixture of terror, confusion and a splash of hysteria.

'' _WHAT?!_ ''

 _''From what I could gather its presence appeared within the day you were rendered unconscious, so it's safe to say one of the Hollows - likely the one that knocked you out - was responsible for it somehow.''_ Bara-chan continued calmly, expression unchanged.

Ruby didn't respond, her frightened eyes staring ahead at nothing. The very notion was obviously scary on principle; nobody wanted a corrupted soul inside them, that was a given. More importantly, it was a _soul-eating_ monster inside her _soul_. The fear of suddenly being eaten from the inside was a nauseating idea on par with being eaten by maggots, and an apt comparison in this situation. The whole scenario was made worse by the fact she couldn't get rid of it without killing herself, something she had no desire to do.

Her breathing increased as her frantic mind flickered through dozens of terror-induced hypothetical scenarios. She was part of a noble family - what would happen if word got out? Would she be disowned, or would her parents keep her in at the cost of their reputation, maybe even their nobility entirely. She might not even get that liberty and be executed outright to prevent something happening, to prevent the Hollow possibly taking control of her and manipulating those under her command. She might even be executed the moment she stepped back into The Vale.

Could she even trust her own body anymore, her own mind? The sudden loss of vision when she was fighting Sora suddenly came to mind, adding actual evidence to her fears. It could control her body to an extent... who knows how long until it possessed her entirely, forcing her to slaughter innocents? Her Shikai was powerful, especially when she went all-out... she could level a good chunk of The Vale before anyone could stop her. The true name of her Zanpakuto was innocently odd at first glance, but the deeper truth was harder to swallow. If she was unleashed like a weapon upon her friends and allies...

 _''Ease yourself, Ruby.''_ Bara-chan stated coolly, sole eye flickering left and right as fog began to build around them. It wouldn't do any harm, but it was far from pleasant, much less so when a Hollow was on the loose. _''Your erratic emotions are beginning to make your Reiatsu rise, and it would be unwise to do so in the middle of the Kurosaki's household.''_

Oh yeah, she was at the Kurosaki Clinic. Where her Hollow-possessed self could kill them all. Lovely.

 _''Cease being overdramatic.''_ Her Zanpakuto stated bluntly, eye piercing into her twin silver ones. _''You will not be 'possessed' by this Hollow, that much I am certain of; it doesn't have enough power to do that, let alone with me holding it back. For how long it remains this weak, however, I am uncertain.''_

Well that was slightly comforting at least. Slightly.

Bara-chan glanced skyward as a low boom of thunder echoed across the desolate world. _''I believe you should now wake up, lest your turbulent Reiatsu wake the other occupants of the household.''_

''What about the Hollow?''

 _''We can decide on how to deal with it tomorrow, whether at day or night.''_ Bara-chan assured, prompting Ruby to nod as she closed her eyes, letting the world around her fade away once more.

The pounding of rain was what caused her to open her eyes, revealing her to be back within her room at the clinic once more. The darkness, for the first time in a while, felt almost oppressing, as if the Hollow within her would jump out of her from them and devour her. It was an illogical fear, but then again the mere fact a Hollow had somehow entered her and integrated with her soul was illogical on multiple levels, yet it happened.

A shuddering breath escaped her as she instinctively curled in on herself, the doubts and fears plaguing her more than she would ever admit. Bara-chan had assured her it wouldn't possess whilst it was weak, but for how long she didn't know, and that was worrying. Given how quiet her Zanpakuto had been on the subject as a whole it wasn't a stretch to assume she wouldn't be told until the last minute. The prospect of going crazy on the Kurosaki family was a terrifying one. Should she leave, before anything could possibly happen, to save her newfound friends the pain and suffering? Should she return to The Vale and give herself up, on the vague hope Captain Goodwitch held the key to her problem? Or perhaps... end it all?

Dying a heroes death was better than living the life of a disgrace, as they say. It would be easy to let a random Hollow or Grimm kill her off, or maybe she could even do it herself. Maybe even purify the Hollow within her at the cost of her well-being. It was a dark, depressing thought that came from the many doubts lingering within her heart, but if there was the slim chance it'd work she'd take it. She didn't want a monster inside her.

Another flash of thunder outside boomed, muffling the sound of the door creeping open. It was only when the other person spoke did she notice their presence.

''Ruby-san?'' Ichigo spoke, his voice soft, almost inaudible over the pounding rain outside.

His voice caused her to jump, looking at him in surprise, ''I-Ichigo-san...?''

He frowned at her, his brown eyes shining with concern, ''Are you... crying?''

 _'Huh?'_ She thought, a hand rising to her eyes only to realise that yes, she was crying without realising she was. Maybe that explained the painful clenching in her heart.

''I-I'm fine.'' She tried smiling at him, but it felt weak even to her.

He didn't look convinced in the slightest, even if he didn't say anything.

 _''It would be wise to inform him.''_ Bara-chan's voice made her flinch in surprise, _''You are not good at lying despite what you think, Ruby, and distrust among allies will end poorly for both sides.''_

She sighed, ignoring how hypocritical it was for her Zanpakuto to say that. She opened her mouth to speak only for no words to come out, a literal lump in her throat. She was afraid of how he'd react - it wasn't every day your friend said they had a Hollow in them. However if anyone deserved to know, she supposed it would be him.

''My Zanpakuto spoke to me.'' Ruby mumbled, her voice almost inaudible against the rain outside. After a moment, she continued, ''She told me I have a...''

Her voice trailed off into a mumble, forcing herself to swallow her nerves and speak up. ''I have a Hollow in me.''

As expected (no matter how much it hurt her to see), Ichigo flinched and recoiled slightly, ''What?!''

 _'This was a bad idea...'_ She murmured internally, her eyes drawn to the storm outside. Fitting how much it reflected the veritable storm of emotions she was feeling. Add in a lot more rain and it might hold a candle to the cold weight on her heart.

The tense silence didn't last long, for better or worse.

''How?'' Was all he asked, his tone completely dumbfounded.

''I don't know.'' Her sorrowful whimper was slightly muffled by her arm. ''I've been having nightmares for a while, shortly after Bara-chan started acting weird... now I have a Hollow in me somehow...''

The silence returned, stifling in its presence. She didn't dare turn towards him, afraid of what she would see. She was no stranger to other people suddenly desiring to become her friend, or wanting nothing to do with her. Part of it came with being of nobility, part of it as a Shinigami, and part of being the kind person her mother raised her to be. Friends came and went, mostly when they got what they wanted. Most of her friends as of now were high-ranking Shinigami or a few rare nobles, such as Rurichiyo Kasumioji. What would her friends think of her now?

She heard him shift slightly, penetrating the heavy silence. How would he respond? Tell her to leave? She couldn't blame him if he did, given she was only a temporary resident, a resident that had gained a Hollow through unknown means. He'd protect his family over a friend, she was sure of that. Yet despite her acceptance of that fact, a small part of her mind chastised her, silently remarking on _who_ Ichigo Kurosaki was.

''Well... you'll just have to kick its ass then.''

Kind, loyal and stubborn to a fault.

''H-Huh?'' She face-vaulted, looking over her shoulder at him in bewilderment.

''You're a Shinigami, and a pretty strong one, the strongest I know. If there's anyone who can beat it, it'd be you.'' His half-smirk was a mixture of friendly warmth and confident brashness. ''And if you get into trouble for it somehow, you've always got a place here.''

''I-Ichigo...'' Perhaps, in hindsight, it was silly to think those things. She had only known him for less than a month, yet there wasn't much to learn. He was a straight-forward and blunt guy who held few secrets. She should've seen this coming.

He grunted as she closed the distance between them, her arms wrapping around him in a hug, burying her face in his chest to hide her tears. Her trembling form gave it away though, not that either minded.

''Thank you... Ichigo...''

''No problem, Ruby.''

* * *

The morning sun was creeping up into the sky, bathing Karakura in a golden glow that was accompanied by a lukewarm breeze. Like many days the weather was nice, only a few scant clouds visible and the air clean of any Hollow presences. Thankfully, Sora had not appeared once again, easing her mind that she hadn't made poor judgement. She hoped he wouldn't be a problem down the line...

Ruby smiled lightly as Ichigo picked himself from where she had 'accidentally' thrown him with an overpowered kick, his katana still gripped firmly in his hand. A Shinigami without their Zanpakuto was either an idiot, or a master, as the saying went. Only those of the upper-echelons of the Black Division or the now-abolished Kido Corps possessed the capability to fight without them, and even then many still fought with their sword. It wasn't something abstract like tradition, pride or training that caused it; it was simple common sense.

''Again.'' She declared, raising her own Zanpakuto to face his simple, yet sturdy sword.

He grunted, pushing himself from a crouch into a run, covering the distance between them in only a couple of seconds. He gripped his sword with both hands, putting all of his strength behind it as he swept in with a low arcing blow, which clashed against her blade with enough force to knock her back slightly. She responded in kind, smacking his blade aside with the tip of her own before swinging it in a horizontal slash at his chest. It was blocked haphazardly yet he remained steadfast, copying her own move and sending a likewise swing at her own chest.

She ducked under it, sweeping a leg out in a kick for his shins only for him to jump back to avoid it. Their blades met a moment later, the resounding clangs of steel echoing around them. She slowly overwhelmed him, increasing her speed faster and faster, forcing him to keep up with her. She would've hit harder too, except... she already was. His strength practically matched hers.

Alas, her speed was much greater than his.

With a swift kick to the leg, an elbow to the stomach and a sharp parry with her Zanpakuto, he was left flat on his back, all the momentum having carried him off his feet. Any trained combatant wouldn't be taken down by it, but it was a technique made to briefly disable non-Shinigami, not harm.

''You're getting better.'' Ruby smiled brightly, sheathing her sword fluidly.

Ichigo on the other hand was left breathless, ruggedly sheathing his own sword across his back. Weird way to sheath it, but who was she to judge?

''Thanks.'' He panted lightly, standing back to his full height and shooting her a tired smirk, '' _Rose-sensei._ ''

She blushed, shooting him a pout. ''Meanie strawberry.''

He scowled at her comment, but there was no fire behind it.

''Oi, you two.'' A familiar voice called from the back door, prompting both to look towards the source; Karin. ''Dad says he needs you guys to pick up snacks from the store.''

''I'll go.'' Ruby smiled, only for a distance flicker of Hollow Reiatsu to prick at her, and Ichigo's senses. ''...never mind then. See you at the store, Ichigo!''

Ignoring his grumble of complaint she took off in a flicker of Shunpo, racing towards the Hollow Reiatsu just outside of Karakura, halfway across town. It took a few minutes to cover the distance, and by the time she arrived all it took was a simple vertical slash to kill it. She didn't even get a look at its body - she just aimed for the mask that was vaguely wolf shaped, and with one strike it was over. Such was the difference between a Third Seat and a low-ranking Hollow.

''Well that was pointless.'' She commented with a sigh, staring at the corpse as its body wavered like water, the Reishi floating away to microscopic levels, unseen by even the keenest eyes.

She was about to turn and leave before another signature popped up, not even fifteen seconds of Shunpo away. Then another, and another, and another. She narrowed her eyes as she took off in a burst of Shunpo. Something was amiss with the sudden surge, most likely meaning a Hollow was commanding others to attack. A Menos, most likely.

So focused on her new targets she failed to detect the presence within the town itself, moving with purpose.

* * *

When Karin had said dad wanted them (him, as of now) to pick up snacks from the store, he assumed only a handful of things, not a damn list of them!

Truth be told his sister and father could eat half of what was on the list in just a few hours, but that didn't justify spending a stack of Lien on buying them. Regardless he didn't have much of a choice in the matter unless he wanted to get pouty looks from Yuzu... or from his father. The latter was the main motivator in going along with it.

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked out of the convenience store. It was nearly lunch time and so there was a fair amount of people walking about, most of them teens his age, relaxing and talking with one another. Amongst the wandering crowds he spotted his long-time friend with a... bird?

''Chad?'' He called out, blinking at the sight of the cockatiel in a cage. Chad wasn't one for pets, though he was one for cute things... then again that bird hardly qualified as cute. ''What's with the bird?''

Chad didn't respond immediately, merely gesturing for him to follow as they walked towards the park. He didn't bother questioning why. It was also because of the silence that he took note of his friends heavier breathing and slight hunch, not unlike after the more vicious fights earlier in their youth. No matter how tough Chad was, he was still Human; and Humans can't take a dozen hits of a crowbar to the back and keep walking. Chad can, apparently.

They found an empty bench in the park, more secluded and off to the side than others. With gentle slowness he placed the caged bird on the bench beside him, before heaving a tired sigh and slouching over slightly, his sole revealed eye expressing the exhaustion he felt.

''You alright?'' Ichigo murmured, a concerned frown crossing his face.

''Mm.'' Chad grunted, ''A steel beam fell on me is all.''

''Don't say that so casually...'' Ichigo deadpanned, releasing a sigh before adding, ''Anyway, what's with the bird?''

Sitting up, the giant responded; ''I found him in the industrial district. He said his last owner died.''

Ichigo stared at the teen. Then at the bird. Them back at Chad.

''I'm guessing you actually mean _speak_ instead of just copying something?''

''Mm.''

''And you don't find that weird at all?'' He said flatly, only to receive a shrug. ''Seriously...''

Wishing to change the topic, Chad gestured to the weapon on the teens back, ''What's with the sword?''

''Hm? Oh, this?'' Ichigo drew the sword out of its sheath. He had honestly forgotten it was there. Maybe that was why he was given wary looks earlier... ''Ruby was teaching me Zanjutsu, since she said I could become a Shinigami like her.''

''Mm.'' His friend simply accepted that without issue. He trusted him enough to know what he was doing.

However before either of them could continue speaking, a third voice interjected; ''Ano... Mister?''

Both of their eyes turned towards the source; the bird. A cockatiel, to be precise.

It quivered under their gazes for a moment, before hesitantly speaking up again, ''You... um... said you knew a... Shinigami...?''

Staring at the bird warily, he nodded slowly. ''Yeah...?''

''C-Can they help me?''

 _'Help him?'_ Ichigo blinked, staring at the bird almost inquisitively. Throwing aside the weirdness of the conversation - he'd talked with a stuffed doll the other day there, after all - he wasn't sure why a Shinigami was needed to help the bird. After all, they purified Hollows and helped Spirit-

-oh. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask, but he didn't exactly have a choice now.

''Are you a Spirit or something?''

 _ **''Your mind is keen, Human... or the brat's been spouting things he shouldn't!''**_ An echoing, double-toned voice suddenly pierced the otherwise calm air, rending not only the trio, but the surrounding area briefly quiet.

Ichigo turned, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the large yet unmistakable form of Hollow slowly waver into existence, as if it had previously been invisible. Its knees were bent not unlike a frogs, with two sharp talons on its feet covered in brown fur. Its skin was an ugly shade of teal, with heavily muscles arms that had weird miniature wings going backwards on its arms. The mask had no clear correlation with any living animal, though it was certainly an eerie sight, not helped by the glowing gold eyes that promised pain and inevitable death.

Immediately he casted his senses out like Ruby had taught him to, and he could vaguely sense Ruby in the distance alongside several other Hollow-like signatures. She'd probably be here in a few minutes, but they didn't _have_ a few minutes.

''Dammit...'' He grumbled lowly, one hand cautiously reaching for the sword over his shoulder as he stood up. He knew it wouldn't do crap against a Hollow (given that was why Zanpakuto were used against Hollows instead of regular weapons), and at best he could stall for time. Maybe the Hollow was arrogant enough to boast or something stupid like that. He could only hope on that. ''Who the hell are you?''

 ** _''Ho? Cocky aren't you.''_** The Hollow sneered, its mask twisting eerily. **_''It ain't often a Human has the balls to stand up to me.''_**

''Why? Are you a famous Hollow?''

 ** _''I like to think so.''_** The nameless monster chuckled lowly, **_''Killing a Shinigami often gets you a little infamy. Killing two gets you more.''_**

So he's managed to kill trained Shinigami. Fantastic.

The Hollow continued on his own, however. **_''I'm surprised you even noticed the bird wasn't normal. Only damn Shinigami can tell... then again you've got a lot of Reiatsu coming from you... heh, you'll make a nice snack!''_**

Swallowing his nerves, he drew the katana from its sheath, holding it in front of him as Ruby had taught. He wasn't willing to test his strength against that of a Hollow several times his size, but he was willing to bet he could use his smaller size to dodge. Now only if he was fast enough to actually outpace the creature.

 _ **''Make this exciting, Human!''**_ The monster laughed, throwing a large fist towards him.

He leapt to the side, briefly glancing back to see Chad and the bird gone. Good, at least Chad wouldn't get caught up in this mess. He also got to see the destructive power of the Hollow; the bench was rendered into nothing but splinters. Turning his gaze back to the Hollow, he gripped his sword with both hands and swung-

-and to the surprise of both him and the Hollow, the blade sliced into the muscled arm.

The Hollow jumped back immediately, his wide gold eyes staring at the arm in surprise. **_''The hell... you managed to cut me with that thing? Then again you said you were getting trained by a Shinigami...''_**

Great, so he had better hearing too. No chances of sneak attacks then.

Wordlessly the beast came at him again, lunging forth with speed. Ichigo ducked beneath the offending arm, hacking upwards in an a vertical slash only for the arm to be hastily retracted, the second coming in like a bullet. With a grunt he leapt out of the way, charging towards the Hollow and lashing out with a swing that missed, the Hollow leaping backwards with wary eyes.

Before either could react however a tanned fist crashed straight into the side of the Hollows mask, cracking a small portion of it and sending it stumbling away from the sudden fierce impact. A second fist came crashing in an uppercut on its chin, knocking it a solid foot into the air before a third strike sent it stumbling back, dazed and thoroughly confused on the sudden appearance of the dark-skinned teen.

''Need help, Ichigo?'' Chad intoned, a small smile on his face as he took a step back from the recovering Hollow, idly glancing at his sore fists. It was like hitting a brick wall, only worse.

With a sigh, the orange-haired teen nodded. ''Yeah... Ruby is busy, she won't be here to deal with this guy for a few minutes.''

''...So we just have to hold it off.'' Chad murmured, more to himself than anything.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Hollow. He wasn't sure if it could fly with those tiny wings, but then again Hollow physiology wasn't the most logical, so it was entirely possible. The cracks Chad left were faint but noticeable, and though it was unlikely his friend could break the mask, it wasn't farfetched to hope they could damage it a fair bit, enough to become distracting. If he could get a solid slash down the mask like Ruby told him he might even be able to purify it, if that was even possible without a Zanpakuto. The arms though might be an issue - one hit and they'd be out.

''Think you can hit its mask while I go for the arms?''

''Mm.''

 ** _''You damn Humans...''_** The Hollows growl drew their attention, **_''You're just like that brat when he was alive!''_**

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, ''So he _was_ a Spirit.''

 ** _''Close enough.''_** The Hollow grinned disturbingly, **_''Us Hollows can do that things Humans can't even begin to try. Taking a soul from a living being is hardly difficult for beings like us, and stuffing it into an unsuspecting animal equally so!''_**

''He was a living person?'' Chad murmured, eyes narrowed.

 ** _''So you do have a brain, muscle-boy.''_** The Hollow chuckled, **_''Yeah, he was alive - he's the one who caused me to die too, and probably made me a Hollow. Not that I'm complaining about the latter. You might have even heard of me on the news - Marcus Black.''_**

''Never heard of you.''

 ** _''Tch, brat.''_** The Hollow scoffed, **_''I was a famous serial killer - a grand total of 152 under my belt. That kids mother was my last.''_**

Ichigo's grip tightened considerably.

 ** _''Heh, once I'm done with you two, I'll-''_** Whatever he intended to say was cut off as the orange-haired teen launched into action, covering the distance in seconds and lashing out at one of the Hollows arms, who almost casually retracted it. Chad was by his side a moment later, throwing a vicious punch that slugged the Hollows other arm, causing a quiet but sharp crack and causing the nameless Hollow to flinch. The distraction was brief enough for Ichigo to swing his sword straight into the Hollows previously-retracted arm, cleanly slicing into the muscled flesh and cutting through the oddly proportioned wing.

A moment later the arm jerked to the side, throwing Ichigo aside with the sudden force and sending him rolling a dozen feet away. Not a moment later the Hollow crashed its fist into Chad, sending the large teen back with a grunt.

 ** _''Fucking hell! You two can't stay down, can you?!''_** The Hollow half-laughed, half roared as a sneer crossed its masked face.

Ichigo scowled as he stumbled to his feet, his vision briefly swaying as he glanced around for his sword, only to realise grimly that it was lying abandoned right underneath the Hollow. Unlike Chad he wasn't willing to bet his strength was enough to even dent the monster before them, and his speed wouldn't do much if the Hollow realised what he was aiming for. His eyes flickered over to his friend, relief flooding through him as he saw the giant wobble to his feet, his arms bruised but otherwise fine.

Whether that remained true in a few minutes, however, was debatable.

 _'Damn it...'_ He grimaced as he wracked his brain for an idea; a solution. He came up with one swiftly, and idly noted Ruby probably wouldn't be happy with him. Better than being dead though.

His eyes fluttered closed, his face scrunching in a frown as he focused, recalling Ruby's words on the subject. Reiryoku was the baseline of all Hado, as Reiryoku was more volatile and explosive than Reishi was, and easier to draw upon since it came from within the individual. Most Hado always had a conduit to aim the spell - an arm, a Zanpakuto, a finger, or even ones gaze. Control and willpower was just as important as Reiryoku reserves.

He raised his arm, reaching into the 'well' of Reiryoku he had repeatedly tapped into as per Ruby's instructions. To compress it inside to sense others, or to exert it to empower his body slightly with a coating of Reiatsu. He felt it run down his arm as he guided it, not unlike directing the flow of water, into his open palm. He visualised the luminescent blue flames his friend had used, their indescribable heat and radiance. More than all of that, he visualised the key component to Hado.

Power.

''Hado #33: Sokatsui!'' He declared, feeling a sudden burning, almost painful rush flood down his arm before a small shot of bright azure flames launched towards the Hollow, crossing the distance in a heartbeat. With almost ravenous fervour they acted on their own, eating away and scorching the flesh of the nameless monster. The shriek of agony it released was equal parts satisfying and discomforting to hear. Yet the job was not done.

The Hollows thrashing had kicked his blade off to the side closer to him, allowing him to grab it as he ran towards the Hollow. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he sprinted closer to the Hollow, unaware of him approaching and wide open. With both hands on the grip he raised it overhead and swung at the mask-

-and the blade getting stuck.

 ** _''Quite gullible, aren't you?''_**

His eyes went wide as he saw the azure flames abruptly be extinguished, gone like they had never existed. The burns were still there, stinking of charred flesh and black as night, but the Hollow seemed unfazed. Even with a sword partially lodged in its head, it remained confident with that creepily gleeful grin on its face.

 ** _''I didn't know you could do Kido, Human.''_** The Hollow commented, **_''They actually hurt like a bitch, probably the worst thing I've ever fucking felt. I probably would've been burnt to a crisp if it wasn't for my little buddies here.''_**

As if on cue several vaguely frog-like creatures fell off the Hollow, scorching black and smoking, leaving the spots where they once sat untouched. A living shield.

 _ **''Really though, did you think a single Kido spell would be enough to kill me, the mighty Shrieker?''**_ The beast now named Shrieker chuckled darkly. **_''I've killed trained Shinigami, brat... what makes you think you can kill me, huh?''_**

Ichigo didn't get a chance to answer as two more frog-like creatures hopped up on Shrieker's shoulders. The moment their heads opened up he yanked his sword out and leapt back, narrowly avoiding getting coated in a spray of weird goo and... leeches?

 ** _''Damn, thought I'd get you with that.''_** Shrieker grumbled, before a smirk crossed its face. **_''You're still so slow though.''_**

Before he could react he felt several impacts on his back, before a cold liquid hit him and his torso, arms and legs went numb and nearly causing him to fall flat on his face. It was only through sheer force of will he managed to land on one knee, though that put him in the humiliating position of kneeling before the Hollow, something the aforementioned monster was well aware of.

 ** _''What a good little Human, knowing their place.''_** Shrieker chuckled, leaning over the teen. **_''I'd almost say you weren't worth the effort, but this is the most fun I've had in a long, long while.''_**

 ** _''Since you lasted this long, I'll let you in on a little secret; you're gonna die because of that brat.''_** Shrieker sneered. **_''I stuck his soul into that blasted bird so idiots like your friend would find him, grow attached enough and let me kill them, all the while making that little shit watch! You know the best part? I told him if he evades me for three months, I'd bring back his dead mom! HA!''_**

Ichigo's eyes went wide at that, staring up at the Hollow in shock.

 ** _''What's with that look? No, I can't bring back the dead. Nobody can.''_** The Hollow replied to his unasked question, condescension dripping from his voice. **_''I just said it to make the brat do as I say!''_**

A flash in his head. His mothers still body. His helpless pleads for her to wake up.

 ** _''He must be real thick upstairs if he believes me, or maybe he's realised it himself and is just trying to run away! Like that'd ever-!''_**

He was cut short by the strained rumble from Chad, stunning the Hollow as he stood to his feet despite the numbing liquid and weight of the frogs and leeches. The fire behind his sole eye was hot enough to boil the seas themselves, but the monster only scoffed.

 ** _''Che, cocky bra-''_**

Once more Shrieker was cut off, this time by the teen right below him. With a wordless roar his Reiatsu flared, his sword swinging upwards and splitting the lower half of the mask in half, shattering it into pieces. Chad slammed a haymaker into the side of its head and chipped the mask further, sending him skidding backwards and spluttering. They sprinted towards the monster while it was stunned, striking it swiftly and harshly all over its body. Only when more of those frogs appeared did they back off, warily dodging the spray of goo.

Shrieker suddenly stuck out its tongue, the odd fork appendage vibrating and making a high-pitched ringing sound... that immediately made their stomachs drop as they felt the leeches resonate. Before they could even blink their bodies were wracked with explosions, gasps of pain escaping them as all the leeches detonated in unison. Blood soon flowed freely from their wounds, all in varying states of severity, yet they still stood defiant.

 ** _''Remote bombs, neat huh-''_**

For the third time he was cut off, both teens sprinting towards him with wordless fury. They hadn't crossed half the distance before another swarm of goo was shot towards them, hitting them even when they tried to dodge. With another resounding ringing the accompanying leeches exploded, wracking their bodies with pain... but also giving them a brief smokescreen.

''T-Throw me...'' Ichigo coughed raggedly, his white-knuckled grip on his sword unhindered by the blood that flowed freely down his arm.

Chad didn't complain, hefting his equally large comrade up and throwing him with all the strength he had. The orange-haired youth flew through the smoke, ignoring the pain as he locked eyes with Shrieker, even as another frog shot goo at him and the Hollow revealed its tongue. The glee in the Hollows eyes was soon shot down as Ichigo reared back his fist, and _smashed_ through Shrieker's teeth with all the force of a meteor, shoving its tongue straight into the back of its throat and making the Hollow aware of one particular fact.

His arm was _coated_ in leeches.

''Go on. Try it.'' Ichigo grunted, glaring deep into the stunned golden slits of the Hollow. ''No? Then I guess you won't be needing them _anymore_!''

In an instant, he _pulled_.

The pain-filled roar of the Hollow barely muffled Ichigo's own roar, carelessly throwing the torn tongue aside and grasping the blade with both hands, before swinging vertically a final time at the mask. Like a hot knife through butter it sliced through without any resistance, leaving a thin but clear divide down the centre of the beaten and broken mask, paralysing the Hollow with a power beyond its comprehension.

For a few moments, all was silent and nobody moved.

Then a pair of demonic gates appeared.

In an instant whatever remaining strength that ran through him vanished, his body feeling drained of all energy as he was left to collapse onto his ass, staring in shock at the sight of the imposing gates. The deep purple doors had a pair of ominous skeletons on them, both of them holding a single skeletal hand into the thin crack down the middle. A crack that slowly widened, the slight silver light turning a haunting crimson colour that radiated sheer _wrongness_. With a daunting creaking sound they split open, rusty chains shooting out of the crimson light faster than any of them could track, wrapping around the still-frozen Shrieker's appendages, dragging him towards the gates.

No words were said, but the unadulterated terror in Shrieker's eyes was all too clear, even as he was pulled into the crimson light and then... vanished, dispersing into the misty light before the doors abruptly slammed closed. Cracks swiftly spread across the doors like they were made from fragile glass, before they shattered into fragments that faded away into Reishi, gone like they had never existed. All traces of Shrieker were gone; the leeches, the goo, even his torn-off tongue.

''What... the hell...?'' Were the only words that left Ichigo's mouth.

''The Gates of Hell.'' The sudden voice of Ruby made him jump, looking over his shoulder where his grim-faced companion stood. ''Hollows are purified of any sins or atrocities they committed as a Hollow, but those who committed said atrocities in life are sent to Hell instead of the next life. He'll suffer for the rest of eternity for his crimes. Only those with significant Reiryoku can actually _see_ the gates and are unable to interact with them, though the reason behind this is unknown.''

''More importantly...'' She turned, glaring at him. ''What were you two thinking fighting a Hollow?! Look at the state of you! You could've been killed!''

''We didn't exactly have much choice.'' Ichigo shot back with a light glare of his own, ''That bastard just suddenly appeared and tried to kill us.''

Ruby sighed. ''Still, its nothing short of a miracle you two are even alive! I felt its Reiatsu from halfway across town!''

''He said his name was Shrieker.'' Chad interjected.

''All the more reason you two are idiots! He's a wanted Hollow and could've easily devoured you if he hadn't been so stupid!?'' She continued before the fire in her eyes dimmed. ''Geez... how'd you even beat him anyway?''

''Eh... I'll tell you later.'' He glanced away, ''Kinda still bleeding here...''

Ruby blinked, staring at his wounds as if only now just remembering they were there, an embarrassed blush crossing her face. ''Ah... sorry, hehe...''

He breathed a sigh of relief as the cool feeling of healing Kido spread over him like a magical healing balm, easing the pain that still wracked his body. Chad received the same treatment, their healer using one hand each, a look of concentration on her face. They remained like that for a few minutes, the flow of blood slowing and the most grievous wounds closing up.

It would take a long more healing and some medical treatment before they'd be back to full health.

But they were alive, and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

''W-Wow... you fought and beat him...?''

''Mm.'' Was all Chad grunted, smiling gently down at the bird that contained the Spirit of one Yuichi Shibata.

''Incredible!'' The cockatiel chirped, ''I didn't know you were so strong, mister!''

 _'Yeah... really strong...'_ Ruby mused, watching the duo interact for what would be the final time. For a Human with no apparent formal training, he could probably put some trained Shinigami to shame in not only the strength department, but also in practical combat. He also had above-average Reiatsu... maybe Ichigo's large reserves had been affecting him this whole time? It had been proven that those with high Reiryoku amounts affected those with much smaller amounts, at least in Humans.

Her eyes drifted to the evening sky, the gradient of violet to orange painting a pretty picture. Ichigo had been pretty quiet since his father had pulled him aside. At first it had seemed like it was to patch him up - he _was_ a doctor - but if the shouts of surprise and swift hushes were any indication, Isshin had broken the news of his mother to him. Hopefully it'd end well, she didn't want to see her friend hurt over it.

''Rose-san, we're done.''

She turned her gaze back onto Chad, the avian form of Yuichi on the ground next to him. She gave him a soft smile, slowly unsheathing her Zanpakuto. ''Sorry I couldn't find you sooner, Shibata-san.''

''Ah... its fine, Shinigami-san...'' The bird attempted to smile, but the gesture was appreciated.

''Maybe you'll meet your mom on the other side.'' Ruby said, looking on the brighter side. The chances were abysmally low and they'd never recognise the other, but the chance was there regardless. The sentiment counted. ''Goodbye, Shibata-san.''

All it took was a simple tap of the pommel on the birds head for the Konsō to activate, an ethereal blue glow encompassing the bird, akin to that of a flame. The Reishi Flame, the method of Konsō. It burned away the constraints of the Spirit, purging all negativity from them and leaving them feeling calm. The brighter it burned the more the body turned into Reishi, dissipating whatever Reiryoku the soul was made from and leaving them to join the Cycle of Reincarnation.

''Goodbye...''

And like that, the bird went still as the soul controlling it evaporated away, leaving one very confused cockatiel.

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 **Kons** **ō** **= Soul Burial.**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap!**

 **I actually had something else planned for this chapter, but I'll leave it here instead; it flows better and ends on a more serious, yet light-hearted note.**

 **On another note, I do want to note that 'Human' is supposed to be capitalised, as is 'Faunus'. I occasionally miss out on the former though and do it with a lower case out of habit, so apologies if it seems odd. Same goes for words with a macron in it; I sometimes miss them.**

 **See you in the next chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7: Banish The Rain

**A/N: Welcome back everyone~**

 **Before we start, I just wanna respond to an anonymous reviewer who posted a review. Namely the long Star Wars themed one. I'll say up-front that no, that won't happen at all, and there is zero chance of that happening. I'm not a Star Wars fan, for one, and don't know a lot about the universe so I can't accurately add in the material. Another problem is that I have the entire plot for this story already laid out, and already have 5~ chapters written ahead of this one, so if characters were suddenly to become Jedi then it would require re-doing the entire plotline.**

 **Adding to that, there isn't any _need_ for it to be added. The characters in the story will face strong opponents, and will gain strength on their own. They don't need Jedi and other stuff thrown in the mix, especially since some of the stuff in the Star Wars universe is a little unexplained and unclear *cough* the force *cough*.**

 **In short; no, it won't be implemented into the story because said story is already thoroughly planned out and I don't know enough about the lore. I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I suggest going to a Star Wars crossover fandom to suggest this idea, since this is Bleach/RWBY, not Bleach/Star Wars.**

 **That aside, let's get into the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Karakura Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 7: Banish The Rain**_

* * *

The skies of her Inner World were cloudy, unsurprisingly, yet rays of sunlight peeked through the clouds persistently. The breeze was as cool as it always was, but without the sun to warm her it felt chilly, almost bitter.

Ruby sighed as she stood within the world of her soul, perched atop the familiar cliff overlooking the vast landscape. Her Zanpakuto had arrived and spoken to her before leaving to do whatever she does to entertain herself, leaving Ruby to her present activity; flaring her Reiatsu in an attempt to draw the Hollow out from whatever hole it lied in. It wasn't working, and hadn't been working for the past _two hours_.

Her mother may have the patience of a saint, but she had only a fraction of that. A fraction that was swiftly dwindling as the Hollow refused to even make an appearance and, given how vast (if not infinite) her world was, she could only find the creature by chance. Even with those abysmally low odds she was considering it if only to relieve the boredom and frustration she was feeling. She had come in here ready to fight and hopefully win, only to be left standing around doing nothing but flaring Reiatsu, something that was becoming quite tiring.

 ** _''...does that ever get boring?''_**

The sudden double-toned voice shattered her concentration, causing her to flinch and nearly stumble off the cliff in surprise. She spun around in a heartbeat, wide silver eyes locking onto the ivory form before her.

The girl was a near clone of herself, wearing a Shihakusho that was the purest yet blankest of whites, with a red obi sash the same colour as freshly spilt blood. Short snow-white hair fell down in a nature curve, framing her round face and ending in bright red tips. Bright gold eyes were backed by sclera of the deepest black, her pale ivory skin standing out against the lush greenery behind her. One of the more defining and unusual traits of the pale girl was the pair of ivory wolf ears perched atop her head, the tips a faint red colour. A Zanpakuto eerily identical to her own rested at the unknown girls hip, and if the fact the pale girl was lying on her side was any indication, she had no intention of drawing it.

No longer flaring her Reiatsu, and intimately aware of the Hollow Reiatsu radiating from the girl, Ruby swallowed her nerves and spoke. ''So you're the Hollow that's supposed to be within me?''

 ** _''Yep.''_** Was all the eerie-looking clone said, her ominous eyes flickering up to the sky lazily.

...well, this was underwhelming.

''So... uh... what took you so long?''

The Hollow just quirked a brow at her lazily, **_''I've been here for like an hour, waiting for you to notice me.''_**

Ruby blinked owlishly at the girl. ''You've... wha?''

 _ **''You're just oblivious.''**_ The Hollow said flatly, a yawn escaping her as she lied on her back. **_''If that's all you need I'm gonna take a nap.''_**

''We aren't going to fight?''

 ** _''Nah, can't be bothered.''_**

''But what about you trying to take me over, or the nightmares?'' She asked insistently, taking a step closer. ''Weren't all those to wear me down?''

The Hollow (Inner Hollow?) just stared at her for a moment, before shrugging. **_''I didn't know about that. Eh, sorry. I'll try and stop it if I can.''_**

''Thanks...?'' Ruby mumbled uncertainly, an awkward silence descending upon them.

''So... uh... I'll be going now...''

 ** _''See ya.''_** Her new... guest replied.

The sounds of her Inner World faded away as her vision turned to black, the brief sensation of falling overcoming her before she found herself back within her room, her eyes taking a few long moments to adjust to the sudden darkness.

A sigh escaped her as she ran a hand down her face, mild irritation and exasperation flooding through her. The fact she had not noticed the Inner Hollow behind her for nearly two hours was equal parts embarrassing and irritating, and the fact she had been so worried and frazzled over the whole Hollow-in-her-soul only to find out it was a lazy clone of herself... it was underwhelming, to say the least.

 _'Ugh... I need a drink.'_ She grumbled lightly to herself, grimacing as she stretched her stiff legs. Jinzen; creator of pins and needles.

The house was completely silent as she slid out into the hallway, briefly shivering at the cool air. As she descended the stairs she was surprised to see a head of orange hair in the living room, the owners form hunched over slightly, clearly deep in thought. She briefly wondered why he was awake at this time of night, only to belatedly realise it was probably because of the news earlier. That, or his near-death experience today with Shrieker. Probably both.

''Ichigo?'' She spoke up, snapping the teen from his thoughts and causing him to jump lightly. ''What're you doing up?''

''I should say the same to you...'' He deadpanned, sighing after she gave him an expectant stare. ''Just got a lot on my mind.''

Ruby hummed, slipping into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water. ''Wanna talk about it?''

She got a mumble in return, but sat down across from him regardless, the room faintly lit by a brown lamp in the corner of the room, casting long shadows across the length of the expansive room. Even in the poor lighting she could see that he hadn't gotten much sleep, and his hunched form wasn't solely because of deep thought. Whether he was exhausted but refused to sleep, or was too shaken over everything that he couldn't sleep, she didn't know.

''So...'' She drawled, folding her leg over the other as she gave him a look. ''What's the matter?''

''My mom was a Quincy.'' He said, his tone completely flat and his expression set in a deadpan. ''And my father is, or was, a Shinigami. A Shinigami Captain at that.''

 _That_ she was not aware of, and she had a hard time not letting it show.

''Oh, and apparently I _also_ have a _Hollow_ in me.''

Well there goes her attempt at hiding her thoughts.

'' _What?!_ '' She blurted out, eyes widening. ''Wait-wait-wait a moment! How... just, wait...''

''Explain?'' He asked rhetorically, an amused smile slowly curling at his lips at her spluttering.

Ruby only nodded dumbly, trying to regain some composure.

''Dad says during his time as a Shinigami he was sent out to Naruki after some of his guys went missing. He ran into a Vasto Lorde who was responsible, fought it and nearly got his ass kicked if it wasn't for Kaa-san.'' He smiled lightly, before his face fell neutral again. ''The Hollow bit Kaa-san and she slowly got infected by it, since apparently Hollows are poisonous to Quincy.''

That much she knew; it was one of the many reason Quincy were told to stand down; they were walking bombs if they got bit. Like zombies, but with more explosions. Big explosions.

''Dad had to seal away his powers to stop the infection and save mom. Since he lost his powers and didn't want her to be revealed, he faked his death to be with her.'' He finished a much more concise, less heartfelt version of Isshin's story, with the additional information.

Made sense, in a way; Isshin trusted her, but Ichigo deserved to know the full truth before she did.

''Wait... where'd you get the Hollow though?'' She queried after a moment.

''I... _inherited_ it from my mom, I guess.'' He shrugged uncertainly. ''Dad says it's probably subdued because of my latent Shinigami and Quincy powers.''

Ruby nodded. That was a reasonable conclusion, especially since her own Hollow was, presumably, suppressed by her Shinigami powers until recently. Beyond his admission, however, she could see the confliction in his eyes. The debilitating news that, like her, he now held a soul-eating monster within him that could strike at any moment. However, if it was anything like hers, it might not be so bad. Hopefully.

''Hey, look on the bright side!'' She smiled lightly. ''...the Hollow might not be so bad?''

He gave her a flat stare, ''That's awfully optimistic, considering your reaction yesterday.''

She laughed nervously, ''Yeahhh, about that... I kinda just _met_ my Hollow when I was sleeping.''

''...what.''

Ignoring his deadpan, she sheepishly continued. ''She looked like me, except all white and creepy gold eyes. Really lazy though, didn't even want to fight.''

His deadpan quickly morphed to surprise, ''Really? That's...''

''Underwhelming?'' She giggled lightly at his dumb nod. ''I thought so too. So if my Hollow is a lazy bones like yours might be, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about!''

''Maybe you're right.'' He hummed, but the sated worry in his eyes was clear as day.

Speaking of Hollows...

''How'd you beat Shrieker anyway?'' Ruby asked curiously, ''That guy was pretty tough, probably almost Menos-class, so you and Sado-san shouldn't have been able to beat him alone.''

Ichigo just shrugged, ''I did what you taught me to. My sword managed to cut him though, which I'm guessing isn't normal.''

''No. No, it isn't.'' She frowned, taking a sip of her water. She made a mental note to pay a visit to that shopkeeper tomorrow. ''Anything else?''

Glancing away, he sheepishly murmured; ''...I used some Kido.''

''...what now?''

''I panicked, alright!'' He barked, glancing away as an embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks. ''...we probably wouldn't have won otherwise.''

 _SMACK_

''Ichigo...'' Ruby grumbled, her voice muffled by the hand she used to face-palm herself with. ''Do you know _why_ I am not allowed to teach you Kido?''

''...because it's forbidden?''

''Exactly!'' Her muffled exclamation made him flinch guiltily.

Privately, however, she recalled the burns he had sustained on his arm. At the time she had overlooked them, but with his present admission the reason behind it made more sense. Hado, when mishandled, often had a vicious backlash against the user that ranged from light pain to destruction of the limb or even death. With his lack of training the chance of him hurting himself in a future stunt (which would inevitably happen with his poor luck), she had to find a solution.

The frightening fact he had copied her Hado after only seeing it once did not escape her notice either.

Thus...

''So starting tomorrow, we'll start Kido training.'' She flashed a grin, adding silently in her mind; _'And Shunpo... we've already crossed the line anyway...'_

The look of befuddlement on his face almost broke her composure.

''Wait, didn't you just say it was-''

''It is. But who will care if nobody sees?'' She winked with a giggle. ''Plus you forget, I'm a noble - legal loopholes are in the name.''

''Well, if you're sure... where do we start anyway?''

A sly smirk came across her face as she pointed at him, unleashing a wordless Sai, causing him to jerk in surprise as his arms were suddenly pulled behind him. Not enough to hurt, but enough to cause mild discomfort and lack of mobility with them.

''First lesson; break out of Bakudo #1: Sai.'' Ruby stated as she got to her feet. ''That's punishment for using Kido that could've burnt your arm off.''

For his part, Ichigo only scowled. ''So how do I-''

''Figure it out yourself.''

 _''...I almost pity him.''_

She only giggled as she skipped back up the stairs, ignoring the grumblings of the bound teen.

* * *

A few days past since that night, and it was the only the day after it that she learned how poor Ichigo was at Kido.

It wasn't the amassing of 'power', oh no, he had that in _spades_ \- but it was the fine control to maintain it. Hado he could do with only marginal difficulty with minor injury, but Bakudo was too much of a hassle for him, so they ended up putting that on the backburner for now. His attempts at Shunpo, on the other hand, found more success - and also had the occasional impact into a wall. She even kept a running tally to amuse herself. Twenty-one times so far.

All of their training took place within a Kido barrier either created by her or occasionally Isshin, who was _much_ better at making barriers than she was. She was more suited to smaller but more complex Kido rather than a large-scale one. Through her tutoring she got to see her student flourish, probably outranking some of her subordinates in almost every department, which either spoke of his insane growth rate or her Divisions lacklustre unranked Shinigami. She made a note to talk with her mother about that.

Today however, they would not be doing any training.

It was the anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki's death.

Ichigo was the one to invite her to come along and the other members of the Kurosaki family were completely welcoming. It was a nice day too; bright sunshine, clear skies with only a few distant clouds and a pleasant breeze. She had forgone wearing her usual attire of a hoodie and skirt, instead going with a black sundress and a wide-brimmed black hat instead, given the weather.

Ichigo still wore his usual get-up of a plain purple shirt and grey pants, no change there. Isshin was slightly more formal with a grey button-up and black slacks, but the enthusiasm that he radiated killed any smart look about him. Yuzu went with a yellow hoodie and matching floral skirt, the perfect picture of adorable cuteness. Karin, much like her brother, went with a more casual sports shirt and beige shorts, a blue cap on her head shielding her eyes from the sun. The five of them walked up a rather steep road towards Karakura Cemetery in relative silence, aside from Ichigo and Isshin bantering that is.

Cemeteries were an odd tradition in their world, even to those not part of the Twelve Divisions. Everyone knew that once a soul was either purified or passed over, they went into the 'cycle' that spat them back out in a new body with no memory or power. Yet despite knowing their spirits were all but guaranteed to exist in another life, people created graves and spoke to them, as if their loved ones were watching over them. It was more for the grievers than the departed, she supposed. It was silly and, cynically speaking, rather pointless and a waste of space... but all such notions were thrown aside when one stood before the grave of one of their comrades. It was hard to scoff and dismiss the weight in ones heart when an outlet for said emotion was present.

Cemeteries also originated from back when people did not know about the Cycle of Reincarnation, extending back way over two thousand years ago, when mankind built its fortresses in the eastern land, once called Anima if she remembered right. Back then they used the Old Language, before it was gradually forgotten and replaced by the Common Language, even if traces remained - phrases and terms such as 'Okaa-san' and 'Kaa-san' were perfect examples of the Old Language, interchangeably used with 'Mom' or 'Mother'. Some were meant to be more formal, but the meaning behind them remained the same.

She was drawn from her thoughts by a sudden cry of; ''Ichigoooooo~!''

The aforementioned teen let out an annoyed growl as he threw a backhand towards his father, who attempted to tackle his son. Isshin took the hit remarkably well, getting knocked off his feet and sent tumbling back down the hill. Had this been any random person she would've been concerned, but she had seen the man been thrown out a window once with no scratches to speak of. He was quite durable, both to ones annoyance and relief.

Perhaps he acted so exuberant to distract them from the gloominess of the day? Despite the picnic, they _were_ still going to visit the grave of their deceased mother. Yet none of them seemed sad about it, again most likely due to Isshin distracting them constantly with his goofy antics. It was... oddly thoughtful.

''Idiot.'' Ichigo grumbled, rolling his shoulder and making the sheathed sword on his back shift slightly.

''I don't know why you even bothered brining that with you today.'' Ruby deadpanned, ''If a Hollow shows up, _I'm_ fighting it. I'm not letting you throw yourself at another Hollow just yet.''

''Just yet.'' He snorted amusedly, ''I brought it with me to show mom.''

''And tell her how you tried fighting a dangerous Hollow with minimal training beforehand?''

''I'd rather leave that part out.'' He quipped lightly, earning a giggle from his companion.

They reached the cemetery a few minutes later, the numerous tombstones decorated with either fresh or withered flowers. If one was to take a glance at the details on them they would find many of them died due to the Grimm, a rather morbid reminder that even with the Shinigami actively fighting the Grimm on a daily basis, sometimes they were never quick enough. One Shunpo too slow, a moment of hesitation, or a quick-draw too late.

As they turned down one of the many lines of well-maintained graves Ichigo nudged her, the picnic basket in one hand. ''C'mon.''

She blinked, glancing at the twins and Isshin walking towards the grave, but didn't comment and followed after the teen. He led them off to the side slightly, exiting the designated area of the cemetery and over to an exposed clearing next to it, a few benches sitting around bathed in sunlight. She understood what he wanted now; he needed a helping hand... and also to give his family some space, and probably vice-versa. She couldn't see Ichigo opening up in front of his sisters like that, he acted too tough for that.

It was when she was helping him lay out the plates that she caught sight of a figure in the adjacent forest, their Shihakusho defining them as a Shinigami, and their eyes were locked onto her.

Assuming it was a messenger of some kind (though it was odd that they would send one out instead of send a Hell Butterfly) she excused herself and calmly traversed the distance, her silver eyes lighting up at the sight of a familiar face. Black hair fell down her back in a wavy fashion, her pale skin highlighting her bright gold eyes and hint of purple mascara. Twin black cat ears twitched atop her head, signifying her Faunus heritage for all to see. Her Shihakusho was perfectly maintained and adorned with a black obi sash, alongside the badge on her bicep signifying her rank, a black dagger as the emblem.

Blake Belladonna, Lieutenant of the Black Division.

''Hey~ Blake-san!'' Ruby grinned, face alight with joy.

''Hello.'' Blake's much more passive reply did nothing to deter the younger (physically and technically) girl.

''What're you doing in Karakura? On a mission?''

Her lips curled up into a small, amused smile. ''Something like that.''

''Oooh, looking for a gift for Yang, maybe?'' Ruby teased, her grin growing when the faintest of blushes dusted the Lieutenant's cheeks. Her potential affection for Yang was something of a growing rumour within the Twelve Divisions, and was teased quite mercilessly about it. She became quite the tsundere when flustered.

Blake just mumbled something too low for her ears to hear, before shaking her head. ''It doesn't matter. What're _you_ doing here?''

''On a mission of course!'' Ruby declared with a smile, ''The usual stuff, but its still better than paperwork.''

''I cannot disagree with you on that.'' Blake murmured, a soft chuckle escaping her. ''Say hi to Yang when you return, I'll be back later than you.''

She pouted, ''Leaving already?''

''Mm. I still have my mission to attend to.'' Blake nodded, spinning on her heel and walking into the forest.

''Fine. Pick up a gift for Yang though- she likes daffodils!'' She laughed when Blake stumbled slightly, before she vanished in a burst of Shunpo.

 _'Heh, wonder how long it'll take her.'_ Ruby smiled, turning back towards the benches where Ichigo was just finishing setting up. As she approached, however, a thought struck her.

 _'I don't remember telling her how long I was staying... huh... weird.'_

* * *

Even in a quiet place like a forest, the Kurosaki family always found a way to make it lively.

Despite originally having a picnic, it turned into a hide-and-seek game somewhere along the way, with Ichigo often ending up the hunter due to the fact _orange_ was hard to hide in a forest. So far Ruby had managed to make him submit five times, becoming the winner five times in a row until the teen just gave up. Isshin then forcibly dragged him into a game of tag (via threat of waking him up at five in the morning). He actually won one round after catching her off-guard with a burst of Shunpo, something she adamantly declared was a fake-win.

She was _not_ embarrassed about being outpaced. Nope, not at all.

Now however it was time to head back to the Kurosaki residence, the afternoon sky slowly fogging over with depressing grey clouds, hinting at the potential rain spell they were about to receive. Isshin and the twins were cleaning up the mess they had made off to the side, giving a certain someone the privacy he needed.

Now though... now he was just staring at the grave morosely. She didn't like the look of sadness on his face.

''What was she like?'' She asked softly, having walked up silently beside him. His brown eyes glanced towards her, staring into her silver ones for a few long, silent moments before shifting back to the grave.

''...Amazing.'' Was all he said, his solemn look gaining a small, wistful smile. ''She was... she was the light of our family. She was everything you pictured a perfect mother was; kind, caring, gentle, affectionate, understanding... loving.''

His gaze drifted to the side, past her and to the rest of his family. ''When she was gone... I think everything kinda just... _stopped_. Everything for a year or two afterwards just blends together, unimportant. Yuzu and Karin were too young to really remember her, but they still love her all the same. I don't think I need to tell you how dad thinks of her.''

Ruby giggled lightly, ''The giant posters was a giveaway.''

Ichigo chuckled, one hand scratching his cheek as his gaze swapped to her. ''What about you? What's your family like?''

She blinked, slightly surprised by the question, but spoke anyway. ''Well my mom is the current Clan Head of the Rose family, and the Captain of the Red Division. She always makes time for me despite being so busy and when she has the chance, she makes me some homemade cookies, which are the best by the way. She's been a Captain for over two centuries now since the Civil War and is kind to her subordinates, and likes to read. She gained the title of 'The Ivory Reaper' during the Civil War too, for defeating two Captain-class fighters with her Bankai, which she only achieved the day beforehand.''

''My dad is also pretty cool, though he doesn't have as much time to spend around home since he's required to be out in the field more than mom. He's also a Captain but isn't as easy on his Division since he doesn't want them going lax, and is kinda lazy himself. He married mom a while ago despite not being a noble and had to fight for permission to court her.'' She smiled, ''It was even made into a romance novel.''

However, her smile swiftly faded, a familiar phrase popping into the forefront of her mind.

''I also had a sister.'' She murmured softly, eyes drifting up to the ground. ''I've never met her, and nobody ever talks about her, but mom's mentioned her a few times. I can't even find anything in the clan archives or the Grand Library under Beacon Tower. Almost like anything about her was wiped away.''

Ichigo frowned, ''Why would that happen?''

''If someone did something that is better left forgotten.'' Ruby muttered, a sad sigh escaping her. If such a thing was true, it would explain why she had never heard or seen her sister... she would've be executed, and all traces of her existence wiped away to prevent someone copying them. However, for someone to have done something so significant that warranted being erased from history, it would've left a more lasting effect. Moreover, she would've been around to see it. She was her mothers first child, that she was _absolutely_ certain of. However, she had no answers, and her mother was unwilling to speak on the subject whenever it was brought up.

She shook her head, dismissing the train of thought. She was supposed to be comforting Ichigo, not get lost in her own unsolvable mysteries.

When she opened her mouth to speak however, a sudden scream pierced through the air, causing both their heads to snap towards the sound. Her eyes widened and before her companion had even begun speaking she moved, disappearing in a burst of Shunpo and one hand drawing her Zanpakuto that rested over her shoulder, swinging it in a vicious arc that tore cleanly through the hair-like appendage that had ensnared Yuzu.

''Hado #4: Byakurai!'' Ruby declared, pointing an index finger forth and letting loose a small but powerful beam of lightning, cutting through the trees and narrowly missing their target, but succeeding in scaring it away... but it wasn't fleeing.

''What the hell was that?!'' Ichigo asked, looking torn between chasing whatever dared to scare his sister or comforting said sister.

Isshin answered before she could. ''Grand Fisher.''

The tightening of his fists and sudden murderous expression was the exact reason she was about to call it a 'regular old Hollow'. Before she could stop him he rushed past her, running through the forest with pure speed. It wasn't hard to understand his rage; the creature that killed his mother was now within his reach, and he possessed the power needed to kill it. If she was in the same situation she wouldn't have turned that opportunity down, overcome by emotions or not. She sent a worried glance at Isshin, who gave her a solemn look. Without a word she chased after her friend Zanpakuto in hand, using a burst of Shunpo over the trees as she homed in on her friends flaring Reiatsu.

It didn't take more than a few seconds to find them, standing opposite one another in a clearing, the Hollow revealed fully in the gloomy daylight. The beast resembled something akin to a hamster, with bird-like feet and an ominous tentacle lure hanging over its head. Its mask was disturbing to look at, with piercing red eyes that glowed with malice and a grin that reminded her more of a psychopath than a Hollow.

As she prepared to lunge at the Hollow from above, however, she was startled by her companions words.

''Don't intervene!'' Ichigo shouted, briefly looking up at her before glaring back at the Hollow. ''This bastard is mine.''

She wanted to deny his request. This was Grand Fisher, a Hollow who had evaded the Twelve Divisions for over fifty years and was powerful enough to be considered Menos-class despite not having evolved. He was above the tier of Shrieker by a significant margin, and given their history would likely manipulate Ichigo mid-fight. But then again, she _had_ trained Ichigo in the ways of the Shinigami recently... he wasn't a novice anymore.

''Trust me.'' A soft whisper startled her, but Ichigo wasn't looking at her anymore, instead slowly drawing his sword in a way that would seem dramatic had it not been for the sheer murderous intent he radiated.

Ruby bit her lip, nodding her head worriedly before disappearing in a burst of Shunpo, going through the effort to suppress her Reiatsu and come back around, hiding beneath a Bakudo. She would intervene if necessary, that she repeated in her head, soothing her worries as best she could.

She would trust him.

 _ **''Hm, quite arrogant of you, boy.''**_ The Hollow remarked, its mask mockingly tilting at him. _**''Sending away the Shinigami, keh, for what, pride?''**_

''Maybe.'' Ichigo shrugged almost casually. ''It won't matter, you'll still be dead in the end... I'll be the one to avenge mom.''

 _ **''Ho? Avenge your mother? Did a Hollow kill her?''**_ Grand Fisher chuckled lowly, **_''Or, perhaps, was_ I _the one who killed her, hm?''_**

''Yeah, you were.'' Ichigo murmured, his form disappearing in a burst of Shunpo, appearing above the surprised-looking Hollow. It didn't react fast enough before Ichigo's sword came sweeping down, digging a small but notable trench down the top of its mask.

''Masaki Kurosaki, that was her name.'' He whispered, one hand coming to rest upon the flat bone of the mask. ''Hado #33: Sokatsui.''

In an instant luminescent blue flames burst forth from his palm, scorching the mask and erupting in a marvellous explosion of pure power, incidentally burning the casters arm slightly. From the smoke several tentacles of fur shot out, narrowly missing the teen as he hopped back, slashing through any he couldn't avoid, his narrowed eyes ablaze with emotion.

 _ **''Che... you are quite troublesome, boy.''**_ The Hollow's echoing voice said from the smoke. **_''I wouldn't have guessed that the Shinigami would've taught you anything. What is your name, boy?''_**

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' The teen smiled thinly.

 _ **''Ah, now I remember.''**_ Grand Fisher's tone abruptly shifted, becoming sinister. **_''Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki... she had given me quite the trouble in the past and had stopped me from slaughtering a few Humans beforehand. To think that the small child below her that day was you... hmhmhm!''_**

The Hollow openly laughed, a horrible sound that echoed like a broken toy in a tunnel. Even as Ichigo's killing intent grew he paid no attention, all but ignorant of how very nearly _physical_ the feelings of Ichigo became, his Reiatsu _saturating_ the very air. Not a moment later a blazing ball of Shakkaho was let loose, flying across the distance and hitting nothing but grass. The sky overhead rumbled with thunder, muffling the sound of the Ichigo's Shunpo as he came in from above, only for a swarm of fur-tentacles to attempt to pierce him, forcing him back.

 _ **''How arrogant!''**_ Grand Fisher laughed mockingly, dodging another poorly aimed Shakkaho. _**''Do you believe yourself capable of facing me, let alone defeating me, Human?''**_

''Shut up!'' Ichigo roared, charging forth unheeding of the tentacles grazing his form. Just before he reached the Hollow however four claw-tipped fingers shot out, piercing him straight through the chest and killing his momentum completely.

 _ **''Anger gives way to carelessness, and with it I exploit it to create your downfall.''**_ Grand Fisher stated, as if reciting a quote. _**''You truly believed you could defeat me, didn't you? Foolishness. I am above what you are, that is not arrogance, but fact. I have slain fully trained Shinigami, what hope do you have to defeat me, one who is not a full Shinigami themselves?''**_

Ichigo growled, coughing out blood as the claw abruptly retracted, causing him to stumble. Another boom of thunder rumbled overhead, rain slowly beginning to pelt the area, as if the heavens themselves were crying.

 ** _''Interesting... even with a hole in your body, you remained standing. You are tough, I will give you that.''_** Grand Fisher commented, its sinister grin twisted as its lured moved. **_''But while the body can be improved, the mind will remain as fragile as glass.''_**

Ruby's breath hitched as the lure moved, flesh twisting eerily as it took on a familiar form, and if the way Ichigo froze was any indication... he was well aware of who that form looked like. Masaki Kurosaki. She understood why Ichigo revered his mother so greatly; just by looking at her she felt safe, as if the woman alone would hold back all the troubles of the world with perfect ease.

''Ichigo.'' The false woman said, a too-perfect smile on her face, her eyes unseeing yet warm. To her, it was clearly fake. Ichigo however...

He slowly began walking forth, his sword held in a white-knuckled grip. ''You bastard...''

''How dare you...'' He growled, his pace picking up into a jog. ''... bring out my mothers face like that!''

The figure of Masaki abruptly shifted in front of him and caused his pace to come to a dead-stop, almost flinching away from the sight. ''Don't, Ichigo! Don't kill me again!''

So taken aback by the words of the false woman, he didn't see the monster move until it was too late. Grand Fisher's arm extended like a spear, shooting through the fake woman and into Ichigo's chest, creating another hole in his body. The area fell silent, the pounding ran the only sound littering the clearing as Ichigo stood stock-still, the arm pierced through his chest leaking with blood.

 _'Ichigo...!'_ Ruby's grip on her sword tightened, and she would've took off in a burst of Shunpo had her Zanpakuto not intervened.

 _''Stay where you are, Ruby.''_ Bara-chan ordered. _''I sense something stirring within him. Leave him be.''_

 _'Leave him be?! How can I-'_

Her frantic question was cut off, _''Because unless you have forgotten, the soul grows strongest when in danger of termination. And I do believe this qualifies as such.''_

''You...'' Her attention was drawn back to Ichigo, who growled lowly. ''... are the most disgusting... evil... vile creature, I have ever met!''

 ** _''You words may be sharp, but your blade is-''_**

He was cut off by Ichigo's wordless roar as he took a strong step forward, sinking deeper onto the claw and putting himself in range. Before the surprised Grand Fisher could react the teen swung, blade digging deep into the front of its mask and digging a deep, critical trench horizontally along the mask and causing the Hollow to gasp in pain. A swift swipe severed the arm that kept him pinned, his free arm shoving the false Masaki aside.

Both hands gripped the hilt of his sword as he swung in low, roaring ferociously as his blade swept in an upwards arc, a bright blue arc of raw, unbridled _power_ unleashing itself from his sword. Its brightness was almost blinding as it impacted Grand Fisher, meeting resistance for all but one second before tearing straight through the Hollow, flying past high into the weeping sky and erupting into a thunderous explosion that sent shockwaves through the skies, briefly dispelling the raining clouds overhead.

Staring at Grand Fisher shocked face, Ichigo only muttered; ''Rot in hell, bastard.''

He would've fell had Ruby not caught him, grunting as she lowered his heavy form to the ground, resting his head on her lap.

''You did it, Ichigo... you did it.'' She whispered, a small smile gracing her face. The soft glow of healing Kido eased his pain, though it would take some time before those wounds closed up. She didn't know and, honestly, didn't particularly care what the hell that technique was. She could ask later.

''...yeah, I did.'' He smiled softly, eyes drifting to the corpse of Grand Fisher. Neither were particularly surprised when the Gates of Hell spawned behind it, chains bursting out and ensnaring the corpse of Grand Fisher, dragging it into the depths of hell. The souls devoured by Grand Fisher would be released into the Cycle of Reincarnation, free from the horrors they endured. Alongside them would be Masaki's soul, finally free.

A light giggle escaped her. ''That's twice in one week you've fought a dangerous Hollow and won... you're already doing better than most Shinigami.''

''That's 'cause I got an awesome teacher, Rose-sensei.'' He chuckled as her face glowed crimson, ''Hey... I've been meaning to ask...''

''Hm?''

''I keep hearing voices, in my head I mean.'' He said, eyes drifting to her surprised ones. ''Is that supposed to be my Zanpakuto, or am I actually going insane?''

''Yeah, most likely.'' She confirmed with surprise thick in her voice. Most Shinigami took years if not _decades_ to even hear their Zanpakuto, let alone learn their Zanpakuto's name. She had an easier time since she was born from two Shinigami, thus naturally more powerful than a regular person, but even then it took several years into her training before she learnt her Zanpakuto's name.

''You really are full of surprises, aren't you?''

He chuckled, wincing as a spike of pain hit him, a glance at his torso telling him the (rather obvious) holes in his chest were still bleeding. ''Shit... Yuzu's gonna kill me for this.''

''I'd be more worried about what _I'm_ gonna do when you're healed.'' Ruby said with a teasing smirk, flicking him on the forehead.

''Harsher training?''

''Yep!'' She affirmed, laughing lightly at his groan.

Off to the side, obscured from their sight, Isshin smiled softly.

''Guess he can finally start healing... eh, Masaki?''

* * *

Within a separate world, a figure stood tall upon a flagpole, smiling as he stared heavenward to the skies that were slowly clearing, the pounding rain lightening to a faint drizzle. It had been a while since he had seen the skies clear so fast.

''Perhaps... you may finally banish the rain, Ichigo.''

A soft hum came from behind him, his dark eyes drifting to the form of Bara-chan, standing upon the edge of the building and staring skyward as well.

''Indeed. If my own wielder will overcome the storm in her heart, however, is another story.'' She smiled bitterly.

''My wielder will stand by yours, of that I have no doubt.'' The man informed, his deep baritone cutting through the sound of the rain smoothly.

''Perhaps so.'' Bara-chan conceded. ''But, will it be enough?''

''I cannot say.'' He mused, hopping off the flagpole and walking towards the edge. The drop was easily twenty stories, not that it particularly mattered, and reached its end at a series of streets. It _was_ a vague copy of Karakura, after all.

''Would a walk ease your mind?''

''Perhaps so.''

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 **Kaa-san = Mother (slightly less formal)**

* * *

 **A/N: Slightly shorter than last chapter (currently at 7k words opposed to 7300 words) but I think this is a good spot to end on.**

 **A little sneak-peak at Bara-chan and the not-so-mysterious man, Zangetsu. (Not a spoiler since Zangetsu will still remain Ichigo's Zanpakuto, though what form of his Zanpakuto will be left for a mild surprise.)**

 **I hope I portrayed the scene with Grand Fisher aptly. It was shorter than what was displayed in canon, though that is more because Ichigo is quite a bit stronger than said canon. It wasn't quite as emotional as I would've liked, but I cannot make it fit without blatantly copying canon, something I am not overly keen on doing.**

 **A small tease of Blake and potential for Bumblebee pairing... fufufu. I wonder when Yami-chan will return?**

 **How'd you like Ruby's Hollow? She won't play much of a part for the first arc, but later on... oh boy. I left a little hint about her origin, albeit a roundabout hint, so point to you if you can guess right.**

 **A brief little tale of Summer Rose, The Ivory Reaper and the badass mom, and another little hint on Ruby's lost sibling. Whatever happened to her, I do wonder... fufufu. Does that laugh convey my mischievous plotting aptly? I hope it does.**

 **Till next time~**


	8. Chapter 8: Pride of the Quincy

**A/N: Seeing as how Chad and Inoue will now be more consistently shown in the story, I'll clarify this for any wondering readers; Inoue will be referred to as Inoue, regardless of who's perspective the section is focused on, and Chad will be referred to as Chad opposed to Sado or Yasutora, regardless of perspective. This is mostly just to stop confusion and my own preference, and hopefully doesn't bother you that much.**

 **Also, for clarification purposes: Zanpakuto releases will be in bold, whilst Zanpakuto abilities (such as _Getsuga Tensho_ ) will be in italics... which I also use for emphasis. Hope it doesn't get confusing...**

 **Anyways, onto the story!~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Karakura Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 8: Pride of the Quincy**_

* * *

''You sure you feel alright?''

''For the fifth time, yes.''

Ruby pouted at him, watching him out of the corner of her eye. ''You suuure?''

''Yes, I'm absolutely sure.'' Ichigo deadpanned, flicking her on the forehead, ignoring her yelp. ''You really need to teach me some of that healing Kido.''

''Maybe when you gain better control!'' She stuck her tongue out teasingly, ducking under his lazy swat.

''I'll pray for a miracle then.'' He remarked dryly, his gaze shifting forward as they approached the school. ''See ya later.''

''Bye~'' She waved, giggling lightly at his roll of the eyes. They parted ways like usual, him going into the school and her carrying on down the road, passing by other students. As she was walking away though she felt eyes on her, prompting her to look behind her to the school. Her trained eyes honed in on the rooftop where a lithe teen stood, raven hair swaying in the breeze. His gaze was piercing in a way she had only felt from a frenzied Hollow, yet she couldn't detect any intent. No ill intent, no killing intent, no appraising intent, just... nothing. As if he was concealing how his Reiatsu reflected his emotions.

Something a normal civilian shouldn't be able to do.

He turned away and left before she could make a decision to follow, then again there was no point in following anyway. Her suspicion that he was more than he appeared was nothing more than that; a suspicion. She shook off her troubled thoughts as she began to make her way to the quieter parts of Karakura.

 _'Bankai training it is.'_ Ruby mused, a frown crossing her face.

 _'Why do I feel like something bad is gonna happen...?'_

* * *

''Normal swords, he says. Nothing weird about them, he says. Perfectly normal, he says!''

A hum came from within her head, interrupting her grumblings, _''That shopkeeper is more than he appears, that is for certain... I am almost certain that those swords are Asauchi.''_

''But if they were, how'd he get a hold of them...?'' Ruby muttered, letting out an annoyed sigh as she walked through one of the several forested areas of Karakura.

That man - Urahara was his name - had claimed that the sword he sold her was completely normal. When she pointed out that her companion had managed to cut straight through a powerful Hollow, he remarked he must be quite powerful if he could unconsciously channel his Reiatsu down his blade to harden it... something that Ruby couldn't dispute. She wasn't a scientist and while she was quite knowledgeable, she didn't know the specifics of things like Asauchi. However she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was weird about that man. The first few times they met she thought he was just eccentric, but now there was something deeper to it - like a genius hiding their intellect almost.

She made a mental note to inform her mother of the man, just encase he tried something in future.

Just as she was about to continue walking down the empty path she felt eyes one her once more, her eyes snapping up to the source. Much to her confusion she found the same teen from earlier, standing in the middle of the dirt path she was about to walk down. He was clad in the same school outfit as Ichigo wore, and up close she got a better look of him. His raven hair was perfect straight, his slightly pale skin and sharp features made her think he was the serious type, supported by the controlled look on his face even if his cobalt eyes were cold as ice. He was like a slightly older Toshiro, just with darker colours.

''Greetings, Rose-san.'' Well if his eyes were cold, his tone was frigid. ''Wonderful day out today, isn't it?''

She blinked, glancing skyward. ''Uh... I guess? I mean it's kinda always like that in Karakura from what I've seen.''

''Not in winter.'' He disagreed almost casually. ''The skies cloud over and snow becomes quite a problem, often making school and work inaccessible. I do believe some Shinigami even come out to clear out said snow if it gets too bad - the Brown Division, if I recall correctly.''

''...okay?'' She drawled with knitted brows, unsure of where he was taking this. ''Who are you?''

''Uryū Ishida.'' He informed, one hand extending out to his side and glowing blue, and her eyes widened at seeing a silver item on his wrist.

A Quincy Cross.

''One of the few remaining unchained Quincy.'' Ishida finished, slowly bringing his bow to point at Ruby, causing her to tense up.

''Unchained Quincy...?'' She murmured questioningly, prepared to disappear in a burst of Shunpo should it be necessary. While his power was above that of a Human, and his Reiatsu was expertly concealed, she _was_ still a Third Seat - she was confident she could beat him without even releasing her Shikai. Unless he was more powerful than he appeared.

''An unchained Quincy is an unofficial term we Quincy use.'' Ishida said slowly, ''They are Quincy who have not had their powers sealed away by the Shinigami 'for the betterment of mankind'. Given how difficult it is to unseal ones own power without a Shinigami doing it, those who have not had their powers sealed are trained to conceal their powers to prevent detection.''

Ruby frowned, ''Then why expose yourself to me, Ishida-san?''

''Because I propose a competition between us.'' He said coolly, ''I am aware of your noble status, Rose-san, alongside your position as a Third Seat of the Red Division. You have authority and influence.''

Her eyes narrowly, her tone sharp as she responded, ''What are you getting at?''

''I will prove that the Quincy are more than beneficial to mankind, and do not deserve to have their powers sealed away.'' He declared, a cold fire behind his eyes as he spoke. ''I will not deny the Shinigami are key to the survival of mankind, but Quincy can only help in that endeavour.''

His bow dissipated as he swiped his arm out dramatically. ''Whoever kills the most Hollows by the end of the hour shall be declared the winner. Should I win, you will seek to abolish the law forcing any and all Quincy to have their power sealed, and all who have their powers sealed to be unsealed. If I lose, I will willingly allow my powers to be sealed away, of this I swear on the pride of the Quincy.''

''This kinda seems dumb...'' She frowned, ''But how're you gonna win this? I'm pretty fast, and you'd be lucky if even _one_ Hollow came within the hour.''

Ishida smirked, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a small white pill-like thing. He held it between his index and middle finger, the slight pressure he applied causing it to crack.

''With this.''

The pill shattered, and only a few seconds later no less than a dozen Hollow Reiatsu reached her senses.

''What...!?''

''Hollow Bait.'' He informed, spinning on his heel. ''I would get purifying if I were you, Rose-san... the game has begun.''

With a flash of blue, he was gone.

* * *

Ichigo knew something was wrong the moment he felt more than five Hollow Reiatsu suddenly pop up, a single piercing cry echoing over the town. He paused halfway down the street, his house only a block away. It was only lunchtime and he had intended to have lunch at home... so much for that plan...

He took off into a sprint towards his house, grimacing as he felt one of the Hollows closing in, as if specifically targeting him. Given his apparent large amount of Reiryoku, he was probably a beacon to these guys. If nothing else it stopped them from targeting civilians. A scowl worked its way onto his face as the Hollow came crashing down, landing on the street ahead of him and cracking the street beneath him. It looked vaguely like a wolf of some kind with a bull head, glaring straight at him with a scowl of its own.

His hand shot up, ''Hado #31: Shakkaho!''

The crimson ball of Reiryoku swiftly manifested, launching towards the Hollow and smashing into its mask, slightly to the left of where the teen had aimed. With a scowl he fired another, striking dead-centre and ending the Hollow, allowing him passage onward. A grimace crossed his face as he heard several screams not far away, probably either spotting the Hollows... or being the target of them.

''Oi! Ichigo!''

An object came flying at him from the side, his hand reaching out to catch it and revealing it to be his sword. He turned a surprised gaze to the thrower, revealing it to be serious-faced Isshin. The next thing he noticed was the faint aura around the man, a small amount of Reiatsu glowing around him.

''Karin's at the park.'' Was all he said. ''I'll protect Yuzu. Now, go!''

Ichigo gave a wordless nod, turning on his heel and disappearing in a burst of clumsy Shunpo, the street blurring around him as he moved. Unlike Ruby, he wasn't able to make Reishi platforms easily, thus was still stuck to travelling via the ground. The only saving grace was that there wasn't any pedestrians running about, given the official plan for a Hollow attack was to stay hidden and away from open places - the places where Hollows generally went due to their large size.

It didn't take long to reach the park, encountering only a few Hollows along the way, however the increasing amount of them spawning was a concern. He ignored that worry as he looked around for his sister, his eyes shooting to the side as he heard a girls scream. In an instant he was moving, bursting into a step of Shunpo and arm moving in a sweeping motion, slicing through the Hollows mask before he had even stopped moving.

''I-Ichi-nii?'' Karin's surprised voice made him turn to her. ''What's going on?''

''I don't know.'' He shrugged, glancing up at the sky as he saw several more Hollows break through grey mouth-shaped portals. ''Ruby might, but she's halfway across town... something isn't right.''

''You think?'' Karin deadpanned, making him chuckle.

''Come on, we need to get back to the house.''

* * *

The cacophony of howls overhead was far from normal, that much was obvious to anybody who had lived in Karakura for even a week.

Chad grunted as he sprinted down one of the many back-streets of Karakura, an explosion behind him signalling the Hollow was still chasing after him. He spared a glance behind him as he saw the lion-like Hollow shake the debris off its purple mane, an annoyed growl escaping its lips as it swiftly went after the teen, catching up in a few short seconds, paws thundering against the ground in time with his rapid heart beat.

He dove to the side just in time to avoid being devoured, rolling to his feet as he turned to face the beast. There was no outrunning it, that he knew from the very beginning, he just wanted to get away from an open area. He threw himself forward, his muscled fist crashing into the surprised Hollows face and cracking the side of its mask, before a second punch knocked the Hollow out of its surprise, a growl escaping its throat.

The teen avoided the large claws that attempted to slice him to ribbons, but wasn't fast enough to avoid a follow-up strike with its rock-solid tail, sending him head-over-heels into a wall. He crashed through into somebody's fortunately empty garden, barely managing to stop himself from flying straight into the house. He ignored the stinging pains from the throw, but wasn't fully able to dismiss the sharp pain in his side, probably a broken bone if he was to guess. He had worse, but the pain didn't really get easier to handle.

 _'Rose-san mentioned channelling Reiatsu...'_ Chad mused, recalling how the Shinigami girl had told him to 'flare his Reiatsu' if he was ever in danger. She had also explained how to do it and the consequences of it, however... what if he channelled it internally?

With little other options he focused, trying to ignore the Hollow slowly creeping towards him, as if savouring the sight of his injured form before devouring him. He searched inside of himself, finding the 'well' of energy within him with little difficulty. He felt his arm begin to warm as he willed the 'energy' to move down his arm, a strange tingling running along his nerves as he cocked his fist back. His eyes snapped open the moment he heard the Hollow leap, thrusting his fist forwards and causing a bright blue projectile to launch forth, erupting in a blinding explosion on contact with the Hollows open maw.

The smoke cleared a few moments later, his broad form relaxing as he saw the disappearing remnants of the Hollow, signifying its death. The burning pain in his arm however was pretty painful, something he probably should've expected... not that in mattered now, anyway.

His train of thought was derailed as the sharp, repetitive taps of wood on concrete reached his ears.

''Hello, stranger-san, would you care to help an old shopkeeper home?''

* * *

''Damn it, keeping running, Orihime!''

Inoue could only let out a distinctly panicked noise as she turned a corner around Karakura High, Tatsuki a step behind her before she kicked open the door to the supply closet, pulling the auburn-haired girl inside. The thundering footsteps of the Hollow outside passed by them, completely missing them as it went onto the tennis courts, growling angrily as it realised it had lost them.

The duo watched from within the room via the tinted windows. Several others Hollow floated above the school, eagerly hunting down their unfortunate prey or looking for said prey. One of those Hollows was pierced by a bright blue bolt of lightning, the blurring form of a Shinigami flying past, four Hollows dispersing into particles in their wake. By the time the figure left the duo's sight, six other Hollows were eviscerated with swift efficiency.

''Tatsuki-chan...'' Inoue mumbled worriedly, glancing over to her friend.

Tatsuki just offered her friend a small grin, ''Don't worry, the Shinigami will be here soon enough. Plus, that girl out there is one too isn't she? We'll be fine.''

She wanted to believe her friends words, but the gnawing dread in her stomach made her nervous. She had never seen so many Hollows in one place before, not even during the Hollow epidemic in Kyoto back when she was a kid, back before her brother took her away from her parents. She was sure more Shinigami would come, that she was confident in, since they wouldn't leave one Shinigami to deal with all these Hollows... would they?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a heavy footstep shook the small room they were in, her breath hitching as she saw a long, furry leg right outside the window, tilted away from her yet nonetheless terrifying. She tried to pull herself back from the windows but her body wouldn't respond, paralysed as a scary sensation coursed over her, not unlike when she fired encountered her deceased brother.

Tatsuki opened her mouth to speak, only for her voice to be lost amongst a sudden explosion, confusing the busty teen. Why was there an explosion? She looked around, the action strangely difficult to perform, only to see the entire front wall of the box-shaped supply closet to be missing, crumbs of it littered across the dirtied floors. She noticed after a moment she was no longer by the windows, but by the back wall. Slowly she tilted her bruised neck back, staring up at the strange shadow overhead.

It took her mind a few moments to register the grinning dog Hollow above her.

''Orihime!'' Tatsuki called out, coughing lightly as she stumbled to her feet.

The Hollow briefly glanced at her, growling in annoyance before swatting a paw at her. The martial artist didn't even get a chance to blink before the paw struck her, knocking her back into the concrete wall with a dull, muffled thud before her unconscious body fell to the floor. Inoue wanted to call out the teens name, but her lips wouldn't move, little more than a mumble escaping her. She couldn't even move, the faintest amounts of pain in her body telling her something was wrong with her, but she couldn't think straight.

Darkness crept in at the corners of her vision as her consciousness left her, missing the black cat that jumped in front of her.

''How troublesome...''

* * *

 _'I am so~ going skin that guy alive~'_

Bara-chan's sigh resounded through her head. _''I do worry that you may go through with that remark...''_

Ruby didn't respond, but her twitching eyebrow expressed all of her pent-up irritation at the missing Quincy teen, though she had frequently seen flashes of blue arrows around Karakura. Whenever she had gone to catch up with him, however, he fled and hid. She had to begrudgingly admit his stealth skills surpassed hers, although she still had an advantage in speed. She danced through the town slaying Hollows with nothing but a flick of her blade, augmenting her strikes with Reiryoku and firing off bolts of Byakurai to take out Hollows before they realised the danger.

The amount of Hollows invading, however, was starting to become worrying. A few dozens; fair enough... but she had counted at least eighty she had seen, with her having killed a majority of them. Given how big Karakura was, who knows how many Hollows had actually entered and were currently devouring citizens? She grit her teeth at the thought, taking off in another step of Shunpo without pausing, her sword flicking to the side to sever the head of a snake Hollow as she went.

Her silver eyes flickered up to the sky in the distance, a large grey crack slowly spreading wider. It was a Garganta, she knew that much, but this was the first time she had seen one so... odd shaped. The only possible explanation was that it belonged to a Menos-class Hollow, but even the last time she saw a Gillian-class Hollow it didn't make such a weird portal. Then again, she hadn't been there when it arrived...

She landed inside a park, two Hollows disintegrating around her as her eyes locked with the cobalt blue of Ishida's.

''There you are!'' She exclaimed, storming towards the stoic boy. ''I've been chasing you for like twenty minutes!''

''I'm aware.'' Ishida said flatly, ''You weren't exactly subtle with your chase.''

''Maybe because I'm, I don't know, _getting rid of all the Hollows you brought here!_ '' She barked, gesturing vaguely around them, not noticing the growing crowd of bemused Hollows.

''I informed you of the challenge prior to starting it.''

Ruby gave him an aggravated look, ''Yeah, like ten seconds before you started!''

The Quincy merely pushed his glasses up with a single finger. ''Hmph, I suppose you aren't competent enough to get ready that quickly.''

A large tick mark made itself known on her forehead.

''Oh~ I am _so_ gonna hurt you...'' She muttered eerily, Zanpakuto pointing towards the teen dangerously, glowing a faint crimson.

''I doubt you could keep up.'' Ishida remarked coolly, bow pointing straight back at her, bow glowing an luminous blue.

They glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move out of nothing but pride. However in the end it was neither them nor the bemused Hollows that stirred them from their staring contest, but the muted grunts coming from nearby. Their gazes turned towards the sound, briefly surprised at being surrounded, before they locked onto an figure with orange hair jumping off from a tree branch, landing within the circle they now found themselves in.

''Ichigo? What're you doing here?'' Ruby blinked.

''Getting rid of the Hollows attacking my town.'' He drawled, shouldering his blade. ''What the hell are you two doing?''

''Contemplating bad things about Ishida-baka.'' She smiled ominously, stroking her Zanpakuto for emphasis and ignoring the Quincy's twitch.

''Right...'' Ichigo sweat-dropped. ''Well, are we gonna get rid of these Hollows or not?''

Any words said were lost as a low, echoing groan echoed throughout the town, their eyes flickering up to sky where the great tear was. Their eyes grew wide as a pale, bone-like hand crept through the gap. A large white mask with a long nose followed after it, a long black cloak coverings its whole form. A Hollow hole was present near its middle, a ring of white spines growing out just above it. As it slowly lumbered out of the gap its true height was made known, roughly around _forty-three storeys_ tall. Even its Reiatsu was on another level compared to the Hollows milling about.

''A Gillian...'' Ruby murmured, her eyes drifting to the Quincy next to her. ''This part of your plan too?''

''Of course not...'' The teen mumbled, teeth gritted as he tightened his hold on his bow. ''The bait shouldn't have been strong enough to bring a Gillian, let alone this many Hollows.''

''Wait... so you used the thing without knowing how it worked?!''

''I _knew_ how it worked.'' Ishida shot back, ''However this is beyond how many should be drawn in. Three dozen at most... not this many...''

'' _Great_...'' She groaned, grimacing as she saw Hollows begin to float towards the Gillian only to be devoured or ignored. ''Alright... you two go after it and keep an eye on it. The last thing we need is it attacking the more populated areas. Keep it distracted if you can while I finish up with these guys.''

Ichigo spared her a glance. ''Will you be alright?''

''I should be asking you that.'' She smiled, waving him off. ''I'll be alright, now go.''

He grunted, swinging his sword to the side and unleashing a wave of raw Reiryoku from his sword, cleaving a path through the Hollows around them, both him and Ishida disappearing in a burst of Shunpo and Quincy-speed-thing. She'd have to ask later, like always.

A cacophony of growls from the Hollows around her made her sigh, one hand coming to rest upon her blade, curling around the sharp metal. She watched passively with a hint of excitement as a small river of blood ran down the length, disappearing inside the blade a moment later.

Her blade glowed, illuminating her grin.

'' **Blossom, Ketsukei Bara.** ''

* * *

Ichigo grunted as he swung his sword with both hands, feeling another drain on his reserves and stamina as the blue crescent flew from his blade, striking a fleeing Hollow in the back and causing it to erupt in a blinding blue explosion. Beside him teen - Ishida, he learned - fired off a storm of blue arrows, piercing and eliminating several other Hollows that were closing in on their side. A quick cast of Sokatsui destroyed one that tried to sneak behind them, and a second flurry of arrows destroy one that tried to attack them from above.

The menacing form of the 'Gillian' stood before them, completing ignoring them even as Ishida fired several arrows up at its mask. The only thing that did was draw the other Hollows to them, which inherently wasn't bad since it stopped them going for civilians, but it also meant they couldn't really do anything to stop it.

''Damn it.'' Ishida cursed lowly, sniping another incoming Hollow as easy as breathing. ''I doubt I'll be able to do any damage to it at all. Kurosaki, do you have anything that could?''

The aforementioned teen clicked his tongue, scowling as he thought. His nameless slash of Reiryoku was powerful, but at most it'd probably just turn the Gillian's attention on them which, while _good_ , wasn't the best due to the fact they couldn't damage it. The only thing he could think of was to use one right in its face with as much power as possible. Ruby had told him explicitly that charging so much Reiryoku down his sword was dangerous, both because it could backfire on him and _kill_ him, but also because it could break the sword - which would _also_ result in a backfire on him.

Then again...

''Ishida-san... how do you use that bow?''

The teen raised his brows in curiosity, but answered regardless. ''Quincy gather the ambient Reishi in the air and use it to form their Spirit Weapon, which generally takes the form of a bow. We manipulate Reishi and use it in place of our Reiryoku to converse energy, though the mental strain of gathering Reishi over a long period of time is generally what defines our limits, that and our stamina.''

''How do you gather Reishi?''

''It differs depending on the person.'' Ishida replied coolly, eyes narrowed in thought. ''I was taught to visualise Reishi particles as rain drops, and to pull them towards me. Why do you ask?''

''Just wondering.'' Ichigo muttered, trying what the teen had said. Unfortunately, it became apparent it wasn't anywhere as easy as Ishida had said - it was more akin to gather individual pieces of dust. Given the situation he had to give up on his attempt, but he put it to the back of his mind for later.

''You aren't a Quincy, Kurosaki. You cannot draw in Reishi like I can.'' Ishida stated flatly after a moment.

Ichigo just shrugged, ''Eh, who knows, I might surprise you.''

''Right... so, any idea on how to deal with-''

The Quincy's words were muted as a blur passed by them, kicking up a sudden gust. His eyes tracked after the source, his eyes widening slightly at seeing Ruby flying past, no less than a dozen Hollows disintegrating around her. In her hands was a large, almost oversized _scythe_ that she spun around with fluid expertise, severing limbs and slaying Hollows in the blink of an eye. The shaft was a mix of a bright red and gloomy black colour, looking more mechanical than he would've expected, something that translated to the head of the weapon, the curved blade having layered metal and with a wicked edge that made him instinctively wary.

She spun around, a faint red-tinted wave of air escaping her weapon and slicing through a nearby Hollows like a wire through cheese. In a blur she was gone, appearing next to the Gillian and swinging her blade. Another gust of red-tinted wind flew towards it, cutting it in several places and causing black blood to spurt out, a horrible echoing howl to escape the massive beast, its crimson gaze firmly switching to the Shinigami.

'' _Chinokawaki._ '' Ruby declared with a swing of her weapon. In an instant a bright crimson arc of energy flew out, not unlike his own, and cut cleanly through the skull of the Gillian with _zero_ resistance, purifying it. The red arc flew off into the distance before simply fading away, dispersing into nothing.

His eyes switched to Ruby as she descended downwards towards them, shouldering her massive weapon with a sigh. ''Well that was annoying...''

''Is that your Shikai?'' Ichigo asked, nodding at the weapon.

''Yep.'' She smiled brightly, holding the weapon out as if to show it off. ''Meet Bara-chan, formally known as Ketsukei Bara.''

Ishida raised a brow silently. _'Blood Roses? Rather ominous...'_

''Ah, that reminds me...'' Ruby's voice trailed off as she slowly swivelled towards Ishida, an ominous smile on her face. ''Ishida-baka~''

The Quincy teen wouldn't ever admit it aloud, but with a massive mechanical scythe in her hands, the girl looked damn terrifying without even trying.

''H-Hai?''

''WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!'' She exploded without warning, startling the quiet teen. ''Do you have _ANY_ idea of the amount of damage you caused by bringing Hollows here?! The amount of people injured?! Or the amount of trouble I'm gonna get in when they find out this happened on my watch?! Plus I can't just go and say a dumb Quincy decided to use Hollow Bait because then we'll have to search all over the place!''

Ichigo stood off to the side with a dumbfounded expression, watching his friend erupt at the Quincy in a rant that started off logical and slowly devolved in a heated jumble of nonsensical words and phrases. The words 'paperwork' and 'work' came up a lot, giving him the impression she _really_ didn't like paperwork. The Quincy didn't even attempt to interrupt, probably in fear he'd get cut down by the massive scythe she was swinging around like a crazy person, incidentally cutting down a tree without even noticing.

Seriously, this girl...

It took easily two minutes before she finished ranting at the now-baffled Ishida, breathing slightly heavy and looking more winded by her speaking than by actually fighting. Even still she muttered a few choice words to herself about idiots and something called Hollow Bait. With a final sigh however she calmed down, giving the Quincy a stern look.

''So, you gonna tell me what brought this all on?'' Ruby asked, arms folded sternly and tapping her foot.

Ishida remained silent, a stubborn expression on his face.

''If you don't, I _will_ hit you.'' She added.

The Quincy shot her a flat look, but answered nonetheless. ''I assumed by reasoning was perfectly clear. I desired to prove that the Quincy as a whole should not have their powers restrained, simply for defending themselves against Hollows. I'm aware of the 'balance' of the world that must be maintained, but the destruction of Grimm do not constitute to this, and Quincy are perfectly capable of handling them without extra danger.''

''The law is meant to keep Quincy safe, or safer.'' Ruby rebutted coolly. ''With ones powers sealed a Hollow will have a harder time sensing them and hunting them down. The time it _would_ take to do such a task would be long enough that a stationed Shinigami could intervene.''

''A law to keep us safe by sealed away a fundamental part of our being.'' He retorted sharply, ''How would _you_ feel if your Zanpakuto was sealed away, or your Kido abilities? Or even your Reiryoku entirely?''

''That's different. We don't _destroy souls_ when we slay Hollows.''

''True. But nobody has made the effort to find a way to change a Quincy's methods, to find a way to make it so they don't do that.'' Ishida stated, sweeping an arm out. ''My grandfather had attempted such a thing, but the Shinigami had turned down his efforts every time. It didn't matter how much evidence he had, he was always turned away or brushed under the rug.''

''That's... more of the legal system.'' She grimaced. ''It's pretty... _dirty_ , I will admit. Many of those times were probably due to a biased member of the Council or Shinigami, and unfortunately such a thing is hard to get rid of without constantly combing through the candidates for biases. Given Quincy had been portrayed as less than pleasant, due to the... _events_ two-hundred years ago, it'll be pretty hard to do so.''

''I see.'' Was all the teen said, silence reigning once more. Ruby was the one who broke it.

''Anyway~ we better get-''

A low buzz, not unlike a broken television, suddenly resounded through the small park they stood in. A large Hollow stood behind Ruby, built similar to that of an ape with purple skin and bone-covered hands and feet, its mask bearing two curved fangs. She moved immediately, body already twisting to face the attack, scythe raised in preparation-

-only for a meaty hand to smack her aside, and sent her flying away with such speed it shocked him.

 ** _''Target... acquired.''_** The Hollow muttered almost robotically, eyes tracing the path Ruby's flying body had made.

Ichigo instinctively knew what it meant, and didn't waste a moment.

''Hado #33: Sokatsui!'' He called out, luminescent flames bursting to life and shooting forth at the Hollow. To his surprise the Hollow completely ignored them, and his flames did little more than stick to the Hollow before extinguishing. Ishida fired a barrage of arrows into it but did even less than it did to the Gillian, making a pool of dread settle in his gut.

Before he could blink, the Hollow abruptly _vanished_ , the low buzz the only trace of its existence.

* * *

Ruby coughed, wincing as she pushed herself out of the concrete wall. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but _god_ that hurt. It was fast too, and stealthy... it made her wary.

It was that wariness that saved her from getting struck a second time, her senses picking up on the Hollow a moment before it struck. She leapt backwards and avoided the meaty fist, swinging out with Ketsukei Bara and cutting a trench in the arm of the beast. It didn't react (something that made her worry), but instead just pursued, attacking her with its other arm much like the ape it resembled. In less than a second she delivered several swift slashes to its torso, drawing blood that was swiftly absorbed by her Zanpakuto, before firing a wordless Shakkaho that cleared some distance between them.

 _'What the heck is this thing?'_ She frowned, directing her question at her partner. _'It's too strong for a regular Hollow... and it's too small to be a Gillian... so that leaves...'_

 _''...Adjuchas.''_ Bara-chan grimly stated. They had never encountered one before, but given its power and combat prowess, it was the only valid option.

If it was a Vasto Lorde... well... she wouldn't still be standing, if even breathing.

 _'How much more until Chinokawaki is charged?'_ Ruby asked internally, wincing as one of the Hollows attacks struck her and knocked her off her feet.

 _''Five more strikes, roughly anyways.''_

She nodded, her face set in a determined frown as she took off in a flurry of Shunpo, so fast she left clones of herself around the Hollow. It reacted, swiping at one of the faux clones and leaving it wide open for a horizontal swipe across its torso, followed by two swift slashes in an 'X' shape before she was forced to backpedal. The final two slashes caused the Hollow to stumble, narrowly missing turning her into red paste against the nearest wall.

''Chinokawaki!'' She declared, bringing her scythe in an upwards arc. The all-cutting arc flew forth, slicing deep into the extended arm of the Hollow before severing it completely, slamming straight into its main body. Much to her surprise it didn't cleave through it like it should have, instead it only left an admittedly serious gash down its front. While a serious injury, it was rather light compared to what she did to the Gillian.

She spun her weapon around, causing the wind around her to take on a faint red hue before flying towards her opponent like invisible razor wire. A dozen small cuts lacerated its whole body, but the damn thing didn't seem to pay it one bit of attention, instead charging her and crushing a fist against her Zanpakuto, rattling her bones and sending her skidding backwards from the _far_ superior strength. Several more gusts of enhanced wind caused a part of its mask fragment to crack, something that assured her a little.

She was taken aback when the Hollow vanished once more, before a fist crashed into her from behind and _slammed_ her into the ground, knocking the breath from her lungs and snapping a rib or two. The moment the weight vanished she rolled to the side, wincing as it upset her injuries before flipping away, narrowly avoiding getting crushed. She haphazardly swung her weapon, releasing razor-sharp gusts of wind that did little more than annoy it. She disappeared in a flicker of Shunpo and landed behind it, swinging out only for it to grab the head of her weapon and fling her away with it.

''B-Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!'' She coughed out mid-flight. In an instant six bars of golden light manifested and slammed into the torso of the ape, paralysing it and causing it to grunt in surprise, something she took advantage of. ''Sprinkle on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring! Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm! The sound of warring spears fill the empty castle! Hado #61: Raikōhō!''

The swiftly built-up electric energy surged forth, not unlike a lightning strike as it soared towards the bound Hollow, erupting into a massive explosion on contact. A swing of her weapon swept away the smoke and revealed the injured Hollow, scorched and heavily wounded. It was her first full-incantation Hado in a while and she hadn't bothered to tone down the power... she made a mental note to train her Kido a little more when she got back home.

While the Adjuchas was still recovering she burst forwards in a step of Shunpo, spinning her Shikai around in an upwards arc. The tip of the blade pierced straight through its underjaw, poking out the top of its head grimly before its whole body went completely slack... and nearly crushed her if she hadn't stumbled away from its now-disintegrating corpse. Only when it was completely gone and she couldn't sense any Hollows in the immediate area did she relax.

A sigh-turned-groan escaped her as she flopped back, a sharp wince crossing her face at the piercing pain in her torso. Yep, definitely broke a rib or two.

''Ugh... why me...'' She mumbled despondently.

Her attention was grabbed however as she felt no less than a dozen Shinigami signatures enter Karakura, all relatively strong and led by a single, vaguely familiar Reiatsu. They spread out swiftly, taking down dozens of Hollows in a few minutes time with one gradually making its way towards her.

A soft swish of Shunpo was the indication she had arrived, prompting the injured noble to turn towards the sound. The Shinigami before her was clad in a Shihakusho and bore a green obi sash, indicating which Division she resided under. Her dusky rose-coloured hair partially obscured her grey-blue eyes, a grey beanie resting upon her head and covering her left eye. Her expression was blank, yet she seemed far from intimidating - she was often remarked for looking harmless even when angry, not that any had actually _seen_ her ever get angry.

May Zedong, Third Seat of the Green Division.

''H-Hey May-san.'' Ruby's smile was tinged with a bit of pain as she began healing her wounds with some healing Kido.

''Hello.'' May gave a small smile in greeting, wordless kneeling next to her and assisting in healing. ''What messed you up _this_ badly?''

Her mild worry was understandable. While her wounds were not _severe_ , for what should be just a couple dozen Hollows would be nothing to her. Even a Gillian or two couldn't injure her this badly unless she intentionally let them hit her head-on. That, or she was caught off-guard by a Cero or something.

''An Adjuchas.'' The brief tense May gave was a clear indication on her thoughts on the matter. ''I got it a minute ago... first time I've seen one.''

''Hm.'' Was all the quiet girl said, a pensive expression on her face.

They remained in silence for a few minutes, idly listening to the slowly-fading sounds of combat as the remaining Hollows were dealt with. Most had probably instinctively fled when she had taken down the Gillian out of fear of meeting the same fate, so the stragglers were dealt with by May's subordinates. Given they were trained in Shunpo (as they were tasked with fast-response) they probably did laps around the numerous but low-level Hollows in the area.

Once she was satisfied she could walk without dislodging her ribs or making her wounds worse she cut off the flow of her Kido, waving May off and prompting her fellow Third Seat to do the same.

''I'll be finishing up here.'' May murmured. ''Do you want me to pass on a message to anyone back in The Vale?''

''Hm... nah.'' Ruby waved off, ''I'll see Yang when I get back. Anything interesting happen?''

''Not that I'm aware of.'' May shook her head, ''I'll see you later. Until then.''

''See ya.'' She smiled, watching her friend disappear in a burst of Shunpo, leaving her alone.

Now to find out where Ichigo went...

* * *

''You sure you feel alright?''

''For the fifth time, yes.''

Ichigo smirked at her, ''You suuure?''

Ruby gave him a flat look. ''This is payback for this morning, isn't it?''

''Maybe.'' He said, but his smirk was evidence enough.

She pouted at him, crossing her arms over her chest, only serving to make his smirk grow in size. The morning sun beamed down on them as the duo walked towards Karakura High. The school had closed its door for a day due to the 'sudden and unexplained surge of Hollow activity' before it was confirmed the danger had passed, and the school week continued. The whole incident was explained as 'something strange' happening Hueco Mundo that drew them all to Karakura. In a statement by Head Lieutenant Ozpin Yamamoto, an Adjuchas had led a swarm of Hollows to Karakura, before it was eliminated by Shinigami and the danger ceased.

Unofficially, she'd probably get a bonus this month.

As they neared the gate she caught sight of a familiar face, her pace picking up a little.

''Hey~ Ishida-baka!'' She greeted with a grin.

Said teen paused in surprise, before the colour drained from his face slightly. ''A-Ah... hello, Rose-san... Kurosaki...''

''Wonderful day out today, isn't it?'' She parroted his earlier words. If the slight twitch he gave was any indication, he remembered.

''I suppose so.'' Ishida muttered. ''What did you want anyway, if I may ask?''

''Nothing much.'' Ruby shrugged. ''I just wanted to make sure there wasn't any hard feelings.''

The Quincy blinked, clearly not expecting that. ''I... suppose not, no. In hindsight it was a bit reckless.''

''Understatement.'' Ichigo deadpanned, grunting as Ruby jabbed an elbow at him.

''By the way, how many Hollows did you get?'' She asked the dark-haired teen, who adopted a thoughtful expression for a few moments before responding.

''87, I believe.''

''Looks like I win. 143.'' She smirked at his shocked expression, before waving a hand dismissively. ''Shame I'm too busy to seal your powers though. Ah well, maybe another time. See you later Ichigo, Ishida-baka.''

''See ya.'' Ichigo drawled as the girl disappeared in burst of Shunpo, silently sweat-dropping. She wasn't subtle about her intentions.

Ishida, on the other hand, had a different train of thought.

 _'Ishida-baka... wonderful...'_

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location of The Vale, a soft humming filled an otherwise silent, dark room. It was dimly illuminated by the light of a dozen monitors, all displaying the same scene from different angles. The Hollow attack on Karakura the day before.

''Hm... looks like Rose-san is more skilled than I had anticipated.'' A man hummed thoughtfully, brushing some brown hair out of his face as he watched the aforementioned noble dispatch the Adjuchas. ''Then again, Orion was only a recently evolved Adjuchas, so it is more akin to her having slain a powerful Gillian than an Adjuchas...''

''Hn~ She's quite fast, ain't she?'' A mischievous voice chipped in, belonging to a silver-haired man.

''Of course.'' The brown-haired man smiled, ''Given another decade, I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to surpass some Captains in Shunpo. Perhaps one day she may even become the fastest Shinigami in history.''

''Faster than the 'Goddess of Flash'?''

The man chuckled. ''Yes, even faster than her. Shame I will not allow her that time to grow however. My plans have been delayed long enough, and everything is falling into place.''

The second man noticed something. ''Ruby-chan hasn't Hollowfied, ya know.''

''I'm well aware.'' The first man smiled mysteriously. ''And if my conclusion is correct, and I have no doubt it is, then she has made contact with her Hollow but has not done much else. She will need an additional push if she is to interact with it further.''

Then, he frowned. ''Though there is something unusual about her, I just can't put my finger on it...''

''Maa~ hybrids are interestin' aren't they, Aizen-sama?''

''Indeed, Gin, indeed.''

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Ketsukei Bara = Blood Roses.**

 **Baka = Idiot.**

 **Raikōhō = Thunder Roar Sear.**

* * *

 **A/N: Fufufu. My evil laugh in text form.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that little snippet at the end there. The ominousness increases.**

 **So I tried to keep the fight against the Adjuchas short so as to not drag it out - like Aizen alludes, it was recently evolved and more akin to a powerful Gillian than a matured Adjuchas, hence its robotic voice.**

 **One last chapter until we reach the end of the Karakura Arc, and one more chapter until we start getting into the action part of the story. Most of this was build-up and forming relations opposed to combat - hence the lack of much fight scenes so far, and lack of focus on it.**

 **There also won't be any Fullbringers in this story, nor any humans-with-powers. The reason for this is because, unlike in canon Bleach, _anyone_ can become a Shinigami simply by having large enough Reiryoku reserves. Their bodies become stronger and more durable because of it, and they are subsequently recruited to become a Shinigami. One doesn't develop a sudden, never-before-seen power, but instead they develop Shinigami powers. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this, but I'll leave it as a little surprise for later.**

 **As a side note; certain words will now have macrons on them (such as Hado to Hadō), so if I miss any then feel free to point it out via PM.**

 **Also, if you've noticed - yes, all of the 'Outpost Settlements' are named after actual towns/cities in Japan (such as Osaka, Tokyo, Kyoto) or towns/cities in Bleach canon (Karakura and Naruki).**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed, it means a lot~**

 **Till next time~**


	9. Chapter 9: Bonds

**A/N: A** **note for those who like listening to music whilst reading, the song I recommend for this chapter (as I find it fits the best) is 'Memories' by EarlyRise. It fits the chapter perfectly (alternatively, listen to the Bleach OST 'Here to Stay', both work).**

 **Onto the story~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Karakura Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 9: Bonds**_

* * *

''The Tenjin Festival?''

''Ah. It's a yearly thing.'' Ichigo nodded. ''A bunch of floats start up in Osaka and go down to Kyoto, then down to Karakura. We normally go every year and dad wants to know if you wanted to come.''

''Sure.'' Ruby smiled, easily deflecting the blade that swung towards her. ''When is it?''

''In a few days.'' He shrugged, casually ducking under her retaliatory swing. ''Yuzu will probably drag us out to get new yukatas though, like she does every year for some reason...''

''Because its fun.'' She giggled, ''You'd be surprised at the designs some people come up with.''

He didn't comment, mostly because she struck him in the stomach with a kick that knocked the breath from his lungs.

''Oh yeah, be aware of your surroundings and stuff.''

''That... was a low blow.'' Ichigo coughed in the brief lull of battle.

''I could aim lower.'' She remarked with an innocent smile.

He grumbled some choice words in response.

''What was thaaaat?'' She drew the word out with an ominous aura around her, a smile still on her face.

Ichigo just sweat-dropped, ''N-Nothing, Rose-sensei.''

In an instant the scary aura vanished, replaced by a crimson blush.

''That's w-what I thought! A-Anyway, let's go one more round...''

* * *

''Hn... which one looks better, Karin-chan? The blue or the red one?''

''They both look good on you Yuzu.''

''What about the pink one?''

''Looks good too.'' Karin nonchalantly responded.

Yuzu pouted, ''Karin-chan! You've said that about all of them~!''

Off to the side, Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh as he watched his sisters go back and forth. It was a similar dilemma that had happened the year beforehand, with Yuzu liking so many different ones she couldn't decide - and they certainly couldn't buy all of them, not that they'd even be worn. In his hands were a several bags he had been pushed to carry by his sisters, who had initially given it to their father, who had then pushed it onto him. He'd have complained, but it would only result in his sisters wanting to carry the bags, not their father. Lazy idiot.

Turning to his consistent companion, he gave her an flat look as she skipped towards one of the changing stalls, a few different yukata designs in her arms. ''How is this fun again?''

''It's a girl thing.'' She smiled, sticking her tongue out at him before disappearing behind the curtain.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her remark, turning his bored gaze at the store around him. What occupied his thoughts however was the faint, almost distant voice at the back of his mind that had progressively been getting more clear as time went on. With his tutors advice and his gradually increasing skill in controlling his Reiryoku, he was curious as to when he could actually speak with his possible Zanpakuto, if not meet them in his 'Inner World', a place he had yet to reach. The voice was definitely male, he could gather that much, and sounded... wise and mature, if he was to say.

Tied to that train of thought, he wondered what it would be like to meet his Hollow, or as Ruby had taken to call it, 'Inner Hollow'. After learning about Ruby's rather lacklustre and flat meeting with hers, he pondered if his would be the same. If nothing else he hoped he wouldn't have to fight for control or something like that, especially since it wouldn't be the easiest thing to hide. If worse came to worse, Ruby could put him down before he hurt anyone... a grim thought, but a necessary one.

His attention was drawn as the curtain slid open, Ruby taking a step out in her new outfit. It was a light red yukata with flowery designs on the sleeves, intertwining branches reaching up the arms and sprouting into black branches with matching petals, which fell down the length of the yukata and ended at a small pile near the hem. The black sash around her waist was adorned with old kanji, ending in a small bow on the small of her back.

''Wow, you look amazing, Ruby-san!'' Yuzu said awestruck, a silent Karin nodding as well.

Ruby smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. ''You look good too, Yuzu-san.''

''Yeah... you look good.'' Ichigo murmured, almost as an afterthought.

The sudden cherry red blush told him she'd heard.

''Hehe...'' She giggled shyly, poking her fingers together cutely. ''Thanks...''

Ichigo looked away, pink dusting his face at the amused looks his family was shooting at him.

The low, amused chuckle in his head only made his blush darken.

* * *

The shrill ringing of the school bell resounded throughout the premises, dismissing the class from their final day of school before the holidays. Many left in a flurry, eager to escape as soon as possible, whilst others took their time to enjoy the afternoon sun and talk with their classmates about their plans.

Ichigo sighed to himself as he strolled out of the main doors with Chad in tow, his headache still present from when the gym teacher chewed him out for half an hour. It wasn't _his_ fault some jackass decided to 'accidentally' throw a ball at his head. Likewise, it wasn't his fault when said jackass ended up flat on his back with the return throw.

Apparently it was to the gym teacher.

''Yo, Ichigo!'' A voice drew his attention, eyes drifting to the approaching forms of Inoue and Tatsuki.

''Tatsuki.'' He greeted his recently-absent friend with a nod, noticing her smug look. ''I'm guessing you won the karate tournament?''

''Nah, second.'' She shrugged, seemingly undeterred by it as a smirk crossed her face. ''I'll definitely beat Taka-san next time though.''

''You've been saying that for three years now.'' Ichigo deadpanned.

His friend huffed. ''It was a close match this time.''

Ichigo just chuckled at her sour but determined look.

''Are you going to the festival this year Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun?'' Inoue asked with a bright smile. Like Tatsuki's repeated matches with her rival, Inoue's question was a small but welcome tradition, something she asked every year regardless of the situation.

''Mm.'' Was all Chad said, his lips quirking up.

Ichigo smiled, ''Yeah, Yuzu will drag the rest of us down there either way. We just finished shopping for some outfits the other day.''

Chad patted his shoulder in mock-sympathy, earning chuckles from the rest of the group.

''It wasn't _that_ bad.'' A familiar voice drew their eyes upwards to the tree they were walking past, revealing a hoodie-clad Ruby lazing about on the branch. ''Ichigo is just being dramatic.''

''Am not.'' Said teen shot back flatly, but was ignored.

''Hello Rose-san!'' Inoue beamed happily, getting a greeting in return from the Shinigami, who hopped down from her perch and joined the group seamlessly. ''Are you coming too?''

''Yep.'' Ruby grinned, ''I've never been to the Tenjin Festival. What's it like?''

Inoue smiled widely, ''It's wonderful! There's fireworks, and food, and boats and parades, and food, and there's even a place that sells yakitori with red bean paste~!''

''...yay?'' The Shinigami smiled hesitantly, as if unsure if that last one was as great as Inoue portrayed. She sent a confused glance at Ichigo only to get a flat 'don't even bother' one back. She assumed it was normal for the auburn teen.

The group continued walking together before they eventually went their separate ways; Tatsuki and Inoue leaving first, then Chad quietly departing with a murmured goodbye, leaving the duo of Ruby and Ichigo walking alone in amicable silence. However it was in this silence that something occurred to her... she would have to return to The Vale shortly. Namely, by tomorrow evening, funnily enough at the end of the festival. That was slightly depressing; this was actually the most fun she ever had on a mission, and she knew deep down she probably wouldn't be able to visit as often as she would like - namely because of the god-forsaken paperwork.

Maybe she could push it off on Pyrrha... maybe.

 _''Need I remind you she is of higher rank than you?''_ Bara-chan reminded dryly with her head.

She sighed, drawing the eye of her companion. ''Something wrong?''

''Eh... just remembered something.'' Ruby muttered, glancing away, ''I'm supposed to return to The Vale tomorrow night.''

Her companion paused mid-step for a brief second, before continuing on his way. ''O-Oh...''

''Yeah...'' She mumbled, smiling weakly. ''Well it's not like we won't see each other again! I'll be able to come down every now and again, a-and I can push my work off on Pyrrha if I need to!''

Ichigo chuckled lightly, a small, almost sad smile on his face. ''How long is 'every now and again' though?''

''...A few weeks to a few months.'' She said with a sigh. ''As a Third Seat and a noble I have a lot of duties, and most of the noble stuff can't be ignored and I love my Division too much to ignore my duty there...''

Fake tears ran down her cheeks as a realisation hit her.

''Aw~ all the paperwork is gonna be on my desk when I get back!''

Ichigo's light laugh made her feel better though.

''Well, you're always welcome back if you decide to drop by.'' He said, a rare honest smile on his face.

The sight caused a blush to cross her face, a shy smile gracing her features.

''Arigato... Ichigo.''

* * *

''Ne, Karin-chan, are you ready yet?''

''Eh, almost. Gimme a few minutes... damn thing...''

Ruby giggled lightly as she overhead Karin's comment, idly brushing out the creases in her own outfit. It seems both Ichigo and Karin weren't fond of traditional clothing. Isshin on the other hand seemed ecstatic, parading around the house in a plain grey yukata with a light black haori. Yuzu on the other hand had gone with a light pink yukata with hot pink cherry blossoms adorned across it, matching the hairclip she was wearing and adding a dandelion yellow obi that ended at a bow at her back.

Finally Karin exited her room, walking down the stairs with a disgruntled look on her face. The dark blue yukata was adorned with white butterflies that seemed unusually girly for the tomboy, which probably contributed to her less-than-pleased expression, though she was freed from a bow-styled obi and just got a regularly done sash. Then again the fact she was still wearing it meant she must've liked it at least a little. That, or she just didn't want to upset Yuzu by making a fuss over her clothes of all things.

''Ruby-san can you check on Ichigo? He's taking a long time...'' Yuzu pouted.

''Sure.'' Ruby smiled, suppressing a giggle as Yuzu began fussing over Karin for whatever reason.

She swiftly ascended the stairs, hearing the quiet but frequently annoyed grunts coming from Ichigo's room that indicated his feeling on the clothing quite aptly. She paused before his door and knocked, hearing only silence before a muffled 'come in' was heard, prompting her to stick her head inside. Ichigo stood within his room with a scowl as he attempted to adjust the sash of his sword's sheath over his shoulder, failing as his sheath kept falling off. His midnight black yukata held orange kanji on the left and right arms plus the back for 1, 5, and 15 respectively, a matching orange sash also adorning a rhythmic series of the three kanji.

With a giggle she approach him, wordlessly fixing the loose tie he was unable to reach with practiced ease.

''Thanks.'' He grumbled, sighing as he rolled his shoulders.

''No problem.'' She flashed a smile, tugging on his arm. ''C'mon, Yuzu-san is waiting.''

He rolled his eyes but didn't argue, following after her as they descended back downstairs. After a few minutes of last-minute adjustments, the group was off, stepping out into the cool evening air that was alight with noise of the festival. The distant background hum of chatter could be heard alongside the distant but far-reaching booms of fireworks. The streets were bustling with probably a majority of the settlement's residents, all dressed in a variety of clothing - there was even the occasional Shinigami or two amongst the crowds.

They made their way down towards the festivities, Yuzu happily showing the way, navigating the crowds with ease. As per what Inoue had said earlier, there were plenty of stalls and attractions lining the roads. Even in the nearby park there was large inflatable bouncy-castles and various child-oriented games... games that Yuzu now led the group towards with childish glee.

Karin's grumbles went ignored as they were led over to one of the many stalls that littered the park, this one being a sort of shooting gallery type. Two rows of targets were lined up in a manner designed for two people to play simultaneously, with two thick white gloves used like laser-pointers to hit the targets in a harmless imitation of the Byakurai spell. As Yuzu and Karin quickly found out however the gloves were a lot heavier than they initially appeared, making it difficult to aim accurately since it felt like they were holding several cement blocks on their hands. In the end Karin knocked all of her targets out, winning a teddy bear she gave to her twin without a second thought, exasperatedly giving in to her sisters adoring thanks.

Isshin gave the two teens an amused look, gesturing to the stall. ''You two wanna have a go?''

''Eh, it'll be a little unfair...'' Ichigo half-heartedly waved off, rolling his eyes and approaching the stall at his fathers insistence.

''Think of it as training.'' Ruby commented as she walked up beside him, picking up her glove and taking a lazy aim at the top row.

He snorted. ''Because trying to use an _actual_ Byakurai wasn't hard enough.''

''Learn from the master, strawberry.''

One minute after her declaration, however...

''I-Impossible...''

She had hit eight out of ten, and hit one dead-centre.

Ichigo had hit all ten, and hit five dead-centre.

''Huh... didn't expect you to have such a bad aim, _Rose-sensei_.''

She twitched at his remark, crimson flushing her cheeks at the frequently recurring nickname. ''I-It was rigged, it must be.''

''I think someone's just a sore loser.'' He remarked with a growing grin.

''Am not.'' She pouted.

''Are so.''

''Am not.''

''Are so.''

''Am not!''

''Am not.''

''Are so- waaaait a minute!'' Ruby twitched as she fell for the simplistic trick, Ichigo's laugh making her embarrassed blush darken. Yet despite the twinges of annoyance and shock that she lost, she found a giggle threatening to rise from her throat. She muffled it behind her hand as the melodic sound escaped her, smiling lightly despite her failure. It didn't _really_ matter anyway.

Chucking, he gestured to the stall - namely where the stuffed prizes and plushies where. ''You wanna pick one?''

''Eh? You sure?''

He gave her a light grin, ''I need to cure your sore loser syndrome somehow, don't I?''

She gave him a pout. ''Fine... I'll go with the Beowulf.''

The old man tending the stall gave a chuckle, ''That costs two wins miss - the reason why we have two players, after all.''

She held back a dry sigh and was about to choose a cute chibi-style bat, only to blink at the sight of Ichigo handing over the Lien for a second go. ''Ichigo? What're you...''

Her companion said nothing but gave her an amused smirk, and proceeded to knock down every target, _hitting every single one dead centre_. The old man gave the teen an impressed grin, handing over the Beowulf plushy. In turn Ichigo handed her the cuddly toy, causing her to take it with a growing blush, unable to fully hide the dumbstruck expression on her face.

''Maybe _you_ should start teaching _me_ how you aim so well...'' Ruby muttered dryly.

The teen averted his eyes with a sheepish chuckle. ''Nah, I don't I'd be a good teacher.''

''You're doing better than I am.'' She said flatly.

''That's because I had a good sensei.'' He rebutted with a smirk.

The Rose matched it with her own smirk, ''Oh? Is that praise I'm getting... _Ich-i-go-kun?_ ''

Her grin was positively gleeful when she spotted his scarlet blush. She was _so_ milking this for all it was worth later.

''C'mon you two!'' Isshin called out, interrupting her from teasing further.

Ruby sent a final victorious smirk at her companion before following after the Kurosaki patriarch, an embarrassed Ichigo following after her. They drifted around some more stalls in the park, Yuzu being the primary decider of their location. Eventually they left the park entirely, walking down one of the many riverside paths that followed the main river through Karakura, and where the floats were supposed to go by. Said river was occupied by a multitude of paper lanterns floating across it, designed for the floats to harmlessly push them aside if needed. The purple-tinted paper made the water a pretty violet colour, not unlike an evening sky.

Along the way they ran into Inoue, Tatsuki and Chad. The trio were dressed in formal clothing; Inoue wearing a flowing pink kimono with ruby red blossom petals and a red obi, Tatsuki wearing a plain dark purple yukata with a red obi, and Chad with a grey yukata and obi, somehow managing to fit his broad form. The silent giant was the first to notice the group, nonverbally drawing his upbeat companions to them with naught but a gesture. The trio waded through the crowd to them, amicably greeting each other as they moved in cohesive unison further down the riverside road. The twins and the duo of Inoue and Tatsuki walked ahead of the rest of them, jovially talking amongst themselves while leaving the other three teens a few paces behind, Isshin languidly following.

What surprised Ruby however was when they ran into a familiar face; namely a shady-looking shopkeeper from the Urahara Shoten. The man, for once, didn't look like he appeared out of nowhere or had planned the meeting - he was genuinely walking around before she saw him. With him were three kids and a giant man slightly bigger than Chad. The man was probably the tallest she had ever seen, with a broad muscled form hidden beneath a long dark blue yukata with a dark cyan haori. His dark hair was done back in dreadlocks, with narrow eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

The only girl of the group was adorable, with midnight black hair done up in twin-tails, her light purple doe-like eyes focused intently on the yakitori she had in her hands. She was clad in a lilac kimono with long sleeves and a dull red obi sash, her petite figure giving the impression she was the same age as Karin or Yuzu. The boy beside her alternated between eating two sticks of yakitori, his blazing red hair like flames and kept in a short style with several pointy edges. His bright yukata gave the impression of flames; a gradient from red to yellow to blue to white at the collar, a matching sash around his waist.

It was the third child that drew her attention though. His light brown hair was messy and spiky, not unlike Ichigo's own, and his eyes were a forest green colour, alight with happiness. He was the same age as the other two kids, and dressed in a light brown yukata with dark green leaf patterns on it, and a forest-green obi. He was about the same height as the twins, with fair skin and an almost constantly happy aura around him. Yet it was his Reiatsu that made her pause. It felt... familiar...

The familiar-feeling kid turned to her, giving her a grin. ''Hey Ruby-nee!''

She _knew_ that voice.

''K-Kon?'' Ruby asked in surprise, staring at the young kid as he approached, tackling her in a hug. ''How- what?''

''Urahara-san made a body for me.'' Kon's voice was muffled, ''A gig-something.''

''Gigai.'' Urahara corrected as he merrily strolled towards them, his eyes flickering to Isshin. ''Hello Isshin, lovely night isn't it?''

Isshin gave an amused chuckle in response. ''Yeah, I guess it is. You been doing alright?''

''Same old, same old.'' The man smiled mysteriously, whipping out his fan to hide his face. ''What about you, anything bothersome come along?''

''Eh, nothing much.'' He shrugged, but for some reason she felt there was more to his words.

However her attention was removed from the two older men via the human form of Kon hugging her, face buried in her chest. ''Ah~ You're so soft, Ruby-nee...''

She blushed, whacking him on the head and ignoring his yelp. ''What have I told you about being a perv, Kon?''

''No being a pervert.'' He pouted childishly, shrinking under a stern look from both her and Ichigo.

Older siblings for the win!

''Onii-san, the floats will be coming soon!'' Yuzu called out to her brother. ''We need to-''

''Find some seats.'' Ichigo finished, amused. ''I know the routine Yuzu.''

The light-haired Kurosaki said nothing, just pouted.

''Fine, let's get going...''

Older siblings vs younger siblings; 1-1.

* * *

The floats came and went languidly, the whole group having found a nice spot on a hill to watch them pass by. There was a myriad of colours and displays on them, ranging from extravagant dragons to dancing shrine maidens, to a comedy act. One of the floats even held a Shinigami who shot Kido into the air, whilst another Shinigami shot them down. It was like watching fireworks as Shakkaho were fired high into the sky, exploding into puffs of red smoke as a Byakurai pierced them with unerring accuracy.

The group as a whole simply laid there and chatting, often breaking apart to grab some food or drink from one of the nearby stalls. It was... pleasant, she supposed; simply sitting under the stars watching floats ride along the calm waters and talking with others - others who had 'normal' lives. She got an interesting perspective on it, and privately made a few notes to help improve a few minor issues around Karakura. It was the least she could do for the unquestionable, genuine kindness they had shown her, uncaring of her status as a noble and treating her like one of their own. It reminded her of home, in that respect.

Unfortunately, time came to pass, and she was forced to say goodbye to her friends. It had taken a good portion of an hour as she spoke with them all, passing farewells between them and comforting a saddened Inoue and a tearful Yuzu and Kon. She reminded them frequently she was just returning home, not dying, so there was no need to be so sad - she would come back soon. It was a white lie; she _would_ be back, but how soon she didn't know - plus they wouldn't notice her absence too much, not enough for it to bother them.

Ichigo offered to walk with her to the gates of Karakura, an offer she took him up on. Truthfully she didn't want to just leave and return to The Vale just like that; she wanted to savour her final moments out in Karakura, the town which she found and let Sora Inoue go, the town where she watched two humans take down a dangerous Hollow, the town where she watched a single teenager with informal training take down one of the most elusive Hollows in decades, the town where she fought off a massive Hollow invasion and slayed an Adjuchas-class Hollow, and the town where she met one of the most selfless people in her life; Ichigo Kurosaki.

She shook her head gently, a small smile playing at her lips. It felt wrong to leave Karakura without giving something back to him, for showing her such unflinching bravery, such honourable selflessness, such kindness. He was what she aspired to be when she became a Shinigami, and she supposed she had lost sight of that in the past few years as she saw less of the battlefield and more of the office. Boredom kills the mind, and apparently makes you forget your purpose.

Taking a single breath, she broke the tranquil silence between the two.

''Before I go Ichigo, I want to teach you something.'' Ruby smiled softly at the teen, who blinked at her sudden proposal. ''Draw your blade.''

He complied wordless, confused but trusting her. With the soft whisper of steel she drew her Zanpakuto, gently resting the blade against his own, the soft chink resounding through the empty forest around them.

''There is a saying in my Division; 'he who fights with his heart will triumph the mind'. Those who fight with passion, with unyielding determination, will be able to overcome any opponent regardless of their prior training. When we feel such emotions our Reiatsu becomes more potent, our Reiryoku becoming stronger and rising to match our emotions. Likewise, a Shinigami who falls into despair will find their blade dulled, and their strength sapped.'' She explained softly, ''To fight with your heart is to leave yourself open; to hide nothing in the heat of a fight.''

''When two Shinigami of sufficient strength cross blades, they can gain a peek at what the other is feeling.'' She said, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut. ''Can you feel it... my heart?''

''...yeah.'' He said quietly, almost breathless. ''It's strange... sadness, melancholy, hope... happiness.''

Her lips curved upwards. ''I can feel yours too. Your subdued determination, your melancholy suppressed by your burning confidence, your amazed awe at my awesomeness...''

Ichigo chuckled at the last one. ''Close enough.''

Ruby giggled lightly, ''The fact you're able to even do it is proof of how strong you are, Ichigo. Beginners can feel the others emotions when their blades touch, but experts can feel the others intent is, and masters can even get a glimpse at the others _thoughts_.''

''Huh, guess I know what I'll be mastering then.'' He said with a light grin, which morphed into a genuine smile. ''Thanks, Ruby... for everything.''

''I should be the one saying that to you.'' She blushed, hugging her Beowulf plushy to her chest. ''C'mon, we better get going.''

He nodded, before a light smirk appeared on his face. ''Race you to the house?''

''You're on, strawberry.'' She stuck her tongue out, vanishing in a burst of Shunpo a moment later.

The journey only took a single minute back to the house with her speed, combined with the fact she could make platforms in the air to move faster, a technique she hadn't ended up finding the time to teach the Kurosaki teen. He on the other hand was left to jump from rooftop to rooftop, making liberal use of his knowledge of the area to make swift time. In the end she ended up winning, but only by fifteen seconds - not an unpraiseworthy feat given her speed.

She grabbed her things - which were already packed up into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, moving her sword to her hip instead. With her things gathered they were off, leaving the Kurosaki household at a sedated pace, not in any rush to get to the main exit of Karakura. They silently wandered along the quiet streets of the town, most civilians down by the river at this point looking at the remaining floats. The soft serenade of crickets and the gentle brushing of wind was a pleasant background track to their final meeting, a hymn for the solemn as it were.

The distant boom of thunder cracked overhead, forewarning of the chance of rain.

Her silver eyes flickered skyward, an annoyed frown tugging at her face. ''Really? Of all nights, _now_ it decides to be gloomy?''

''Oddly fitting.'' He commented, sending her an amused look.

''Not funny when it starts pouring.'' She dryly retorted, ''How're you gonna get Yuzu-san and Karin-san home?''

He shrugged nonchalantly. ''Eh, I'll just carry them with Shunpo.''

''I thought I told you to keep that on the low-down.'' She said flatly. ''And what about Isshin-san?''

''He can survive being thrown out a window; he'll survive a little rain.'' Ichigo smirked lightly, ''Though knowing him, he'd probably drown in a puddle.''

She began to giggle, only for the gentle sound to die off in her throat abruptly. Her eyes widened a fraction as her senses, trained by her parents from a young age far beyond what a normal Shinigami had, detected a Shinigami near them. That wasn't what caused her to freeze, no, it was the power behind it... and the clearly displayed emotions. Disappointment, disgruntlement, annoyance. It all belonged to someone she knew very well, intimately even.

Then, they _moved_.

Before Ichigo could comment she spun, pushing him aside as she drew her blade, holding it in an iron grip as another sword _slammed_ into hers, almost knocking it from her grip with the sheer strength behind it. She pushed them back, but they had already hopped back a dozen steps with a single precise application of Shunpo, leaving them standing opposite her in the street. The sudden boom of thunder was nearly drowned out by the beating of her heart, the cold rain that began to pour down on her doing little to wash away the panic she felt.

''Third Seat Ruby Rose, I'm here to take you in.'' The cold, rough voice of the Shinigami was more frigid than the rain, their _haori_ blowing in the rising winds.

Ichigo was in front of her in a heartbeat, ''The hell?! Why are you attacking one of your own?!''

The Shinigami spared the teen a brief glance, looking at him not unlike how a person would look upon a _cockroach_. ''She is being detained for possession of Hollows powers, something that has been illegal for over a century. The Council came to this decision, and it is final, so move out the way kid.''

''Can't you at least listen to her?'' Ichigo demanded, sword pointed straight towards the _Captain_ before them.

''It wouldn't matter.'' The Captain dismissed, lazily running a hand through his dark hair. ''I don't make the judgement call, and acquiring Hollows powers is illegal for a reason kid... she ain't a Shinigami anymore.''

The words stung like a slap to the face, but she probably should have expected it. How they knew she didn't know, but maybe if she had returned to The Vale as soon as she knew, she would've got a lighter sentence. Maybe she could've even explained it and not gotten a punishment at all. But it was too late now, and he was right; nothing she could say would be able to override the ruling of The Council. Their word was law, literally.

''Who the hell are you?'' Her friend asked, glaring defiantly.

It wasn't the Captain who answered him, but her.

''Captain of the Black Division, Qrow Branwen... my father.'' Ruby uttered softly, staring at the man she had known all her life. He looked back at her apathetically, his emotions impossible to read.

Ichigo looked shocked by her words... but apparently not at the fact he was a Captain. ''You're her father... yet you're still taking her in?! Shouldn't you be on her side!?''

Qrow's face was stoic, as if it was set in stone. ''I don't make the rules kid, I just abide by them. She ain't exempt from them because she's a noble.''

''I didn't get them intentionally.'' Ruby spoke up, struggling not to flinch under her fathers cold, intense gaze. ''I was attacked when I arrived in Karakura, a-and I found out about them because of my Zanpakuto a few days later!''

''It doesn't matter.'' He rebutted tonelessly, ''I'm still here to bring you in; those are my orders.''

''...I see. What will my punishment be?'' She asked.

''Death.''

A crack of thunder boomed ominously overhead, filling the stunned silence that had ensued.

Then Ichigo's Reiatsu _erupted._

''You mean to tell me...'' He said lowly, ''That because of something she didn't have a choice in... she gets to _die_ , just like that?''

Qrow didn't bat an eyelash. ''Yes.''

The soft swish of Shunpo filled the street before the resounding clash of steel echoed through the rain as Ichigo crashed his blade against the other Shinigami. The sheer power behind the blow blew away the rain around them for a moment and caused slight cracks to appear on the concrete road beneath them, his Reiatsu saturating the air so thickly it was almost smothering... yet to her, it felt warm and comforting, as if his Reiatsu was simultaneously assaulting Qrow and protecting her, ensuring she would be safe. She dared to believe it.

''Then you'll have to go through me.'' Ichigo growled.

Qrow's dispassionate red eyes stared at him. ''You're willing to sign your own death warrant?''

His response was an unflinching 'yes', punctuated by his blade glowing a faint blue colour. Qrow's eyes widened a fraction before the wordless crescent of Reiryoku erupted into an explosion, sending the larger man skidding back a few feet. He scowled, but barley took a step forwards before Ichigo burst through the smoke, swinging in low. Their blades clashed once more, sending another burst of power around them, only for the teen to let one hand off of his blade and to point his palm at the man, a wordless Sokatsui flying forth.

The Captain dodged it with palpable ease, tilting his body out of the way and slamming his foot into Ichigo's stomach, sending the teen stumbling back with a gasp. His weakness was capitalised on ruthlessly, a swift slash created a deep gash across the teens torso, crimson spilling out onto the soaking ground as he fell to his knees. A knee slammed into his chin with enough force to knock him onto his back, dazed and in pain.

Qrow spared a brief look at the teen, before turning his gaze on the stunned form of Ruby, taking a few steps towards her. However he was stopped as a hand grabbed his ankle, annoyance crossing his face as he looked down at the orange-haired teen holding him, bleeding yet the defiance never leaving his eyes. Incoherent mumbles escaped his lips that the Captain struggled to hear, causing him to sigh

''Kid, if you're gonna try and convince me not to arrest her, at least-'' He paused, eyes narrowing as he caught a familiar phrase... before his eyes went wide.

Ichigo gave a bloody grin. ''...the sound of warring fills the empty castle! H-Hado #61: Raikōhō!''

Pure destructive lightning burst forth from his hand, arcing upwards in a vicious pillar of thunder and engulfing the two of them. The electrical explosion released a roar that far outmatched the thunder overhead and shattered nearby windows, and the sheer amount of Reiryoku in the explosion was shocking. It wasn't a wide-spread explosion, but instead expertly condensed into a small area, something she didn't recall teaching him. She wouldn't be surprised if he had just copied her at some point.

Qrow leapt out of the smoke, his haori scorched and in some places even burnt away entirely. He was relatively unharmed, but the annoyance on his face was still present... like a lazy parent dealing with a disobedient child. Ichigo came bursting out of the smoke in a burst of Shunpo, swinging with both hands towards Qrow's back...

...only for the Captain to _catch_ his blade.

''Impressive. For a rookie with barely any training, you're tougher than some of the ranked Shinigami I know of.'' Qrow admitted coldly. ''However, there's one thing you should know kid.''

''You're a thousand years too young to beat me.''

With a twist of the wrist, he _snapped_ the blade.

There was a beat of silence as the Captain slowly opened his hand, letting the other half of the blade drop to the floor, gently clinking against the cracked concrete. The sheer gap between the two fighters became frighteningly apparent in that moment, as Ichigo visibly realised how massively outclassed he was.

With nary a sound Qrow raised his Zanpakuto overhead, before bringing it down towards the stunned teen who didn't have a chance in hell of avoiding the sword. In an instant her Reiatsu blanketed the area in full force, saturating the area with the weight of her power. With a burst of Shunpo Ruby appeared between the two, biting her lip to suppress the scream of pain as she felt the blade cut deeply into her hand, and if she hadn't flared her Reiatsu it would've cut straight through her hand.

''That's enough, Ichigo.'' She said softly, wincing as Qrow retracted his blade from her hand. His cold red eyes glared into her pleading silver ones; pleading not for mercy for herself, but for her friend who was caught up in something he shouldn't be. All she wanted now, was to say goodbye.

He granted her that wish.

''Ruby...?'' Ichigo muttered, confused.

''Give up Ichigo, you can't beat him. Even if I joined in we wouldn't win.'' She whispered, ''The moment he arrived was the moment we lost.''

His fists clenched. ''So I'm supposed to sit here and let you walk to your death?''

''Yes.'' Ruby nodded solemnly, ''You have a life to live Ichigo. Friends who care for you, family who love you. Don't throw it away fighting a battle you don't have a chance of winning. I don't want to have to tell Yuzu-san and Karin-san that their brother died trying to save me.''

''I had a lot of fun here, in Karakura. You made me remember my reasons for becoming a Shinigami; my desire to help people, my want to be a hero, everything... you're everything I aspired to be as a Shinigami.'' She smiled tenderly. ''If you end up joining the Twelve Divisions, go find my mother; she'll help you. You might even be able to take my place; you're definitely strong and reliable enough.''

''This is goodbye, I guess.'' She said, ''I won't forget the fun we had together, and if I end up being reincarnated I'll try and find you... not that we'll recognise each other, heh.''

''Don't speak like you're going to die. I'll save you.'' Ichigo whispered, almost desperately.

She gave him a sad smile. ''Don't bother. Even if by some chance you managed to beat my father, you'd have to deal with all the other Captains, if not the Captain Commander himself... I'm not worth that much. People die everyday Ichigo; it was only so long before my time came, it's the way of the world. Promise me you'll live your life and not throw it away, and just...''

Qrow put a hand on her shoulder. Tears ran down her cheeks.

''...forget about me.''

With a swish of Shunpo that cut through the pounding rain like a knife, the teen found himself alone as the two presences left his senses. His hands clenched at his sides as he collapsed, what little strength left escaping him and leaving him feeling suddenly empty and hollow. The distant clunking of wooden geta didn't even register to him.

As his vision left him, one final thought resounded through his head. _'Ruby... I promise...'_

 _'I will save you.'_

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **None.**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! God, this took forever!**

 **This chapter took the longest out of all the chapters, mostly because I _suck_ at writing filler fluff. Especially since most of the stuff I could write would be boring, unimportant stall games that neither I nor you, the reader, care about. ****However, this brings us to the end of Arc 1: Karakura Arc! Next comes the invasion of The Vale to save Ruby!**

 **How many of you guessed Qrow was Ruby's father, and not someone else?**

 **And yes, Ichigo and Ruby is a confirmed pairing, though the two haven't realised their feelings yet. I will guarantee it will happen though.**

 **Till next time~**


	10. Chapter 10: Determination

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 2: Invasion Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 10: Determination**_

* * *

A groan slipped past his lips as he slowly stirred from his slumber, a faint grimace crossing his face at the uncomfortable surface on which he laid on. The faded scent of jade tea was detectable in the air, a somewhat pleasant scent compared to the damp smell of wet concrete...

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as that piece of information registered in his mind and he jerked up, only to hiss in pain as a deep, aching pain flared across his torso like a whip lashing. His eyes flickered around him as he realised he wasn't out in the middle of a deserted, rain-soaked street anymore... but rather an unknown room. There wasn't much in it; though the ricepaper shoji door and windows made him think of some of the older-styled buildings in Karakura, which were all far and few between. One thing that caught his eye was the china cup of what he assumed was jade tea beside him on a small, old-style low table.

He doubted anyone who found him and brought him here would then decide to poison him or something paranoid like that, so he just picked up the warm cup and gulped the contents down, sighing in relief as his parched throat was soothed. His attention was grabbed as the shoji door abruptly slid open with a soft 'thunk', revealing to him a somewhat familiar, albeit odd individual.

''Urahara-san?'' He blinked in surprise, recalling the man from only the night beforehand. His father had also briefly mentioned him as the one who helped him and Masaki when the latter was infected by a Hollow.

The blonde-haired man smiled mysteriously, whipping a fan out from his sleeve and hiding his face with it. ''Good morning, Kurosaki-san. Have a nice sleep?''

''I guess...'' Ichigo mutters, gazing at the man with slight suspicion. ''Where am I?''

''At my humble little store.'' Urahara responded cheerily. ''You were quite injured after your fight with Captain-san, so I had to bring you back here to recover.''

''...why?''

''Out of the kindness of my heart, of course!'' The shopkeeper jovially replied, sighing at the annoyed look he garnered from the teen. ''Yare yare, no need to be so harsh, Kurosaki-san.''

After a moment, the teen sighed. ''What do you want, Urahara-san? You wouldn't just bring me here for no reason... not when you could've taken me to my dad, who you obviously know.''

''Hm, true, true. I do have an ulterior motive, but not a negative one.'' Urahara nodded, ''But! That is neither here nor there, so let's forget about that little detail shall we, hm?''

Ichigo begrudgingly nodded.

''Now, I have a little proposal for you Kurosaki-san.'' The man smiled behind his fan. ''How would you like to go on a rescue mission for your friend?''

''W-What?'' The teen stuttered in surprise, expecting anything but that.

''Oh? So does that mean you don't-''

''No, of course I do!'' He interrupted, mindfully lowering his voice. ''But why the hell are you offering something like that?''

Urahara hummed. ''Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let someone walk to their death, is all.''

Ichigo stared at the man for a long, silent moment before he slowly nodded. The man didn't seem to be lying, and he liked to think he was a good judge of character. Besides, unless he explicitly did something that would bring harm to him or his friends, the man would only be helping him.

''So when do I leave?'' He asked the man, who merely smiled.

''In ten days-''

''Ten days?!'' Ichigo barked in disbelief. ''She's being sentenced to _death_! We don't _have_ ten days!''

''I'm well aware of her sentencing. However, since you seem unaware, you should know she won't be executed immediately.'' Urahara responded. ''Aside from having to go through the process legally, something terribly slow, the public outcry will delay things quite a bit. Rose-san is quite popular, being a public figure and a high-ranking Shinigami, so at the bare minimum she'll have a few weeks before the execution is staged.''

''Thus, you'll be undergoing intense training to be able to _survive_ The Vale.'' The man finished, tone turning serious. ''At your current level of strength you would possibly be a match for a Third Seat, but even that is uncertain. You need to grow stronger if you intend to invade the capital of mankind.''

The teen gave the man a small grin. ''Then what're we waiting for?''

''Ho, so eager... let's see if you can keep it.''

* * *

''Whoa! A desert underneath my humble little store? Who could've expected such a thing?!''

Off to the side, Ichigo sweat-dropped. ''You're the one who led me here, Geta-boshi...''

The shopkeeper ignored him. ''Now, the first step to wielding your power, Kurosaki-san, is to own an Asauchi. Unfortunately Captain Branwen destroyed yours, but luckily for you I have another!''

Ichigo blinked as the man pulled out a immensely familiar sword, tossing it to him. It looked _identical_ to the sword Ruby had gotten him, the one that was subsequently destroyed by the Captain. Then again if he recalled what Ruby had told him, Asauchi were the precursor to a Zanpakuto - that would've explained why his sword had been oddly durable and able to cut a Hollow. Given Ruby's reaction though when he told her, he was doubtful she actually knew it was an Asauchi.

''An Asauchi transforms into a Zanpakuto naturally through exposure to the wielders Reiatsu and Reiryoku, passively or actively. The fastest way to do this is through live combat.'' The man said with a growing smile, flicking his inconspicuous cane to the side and kicking up some dust. ''Thus, that's what we'll be doing. For the next three days we'll focus entirely on your Zanjutsu skills. Now don't die.''

The teen had no chance to question the end of the man's sentence before he _vanished_ in a burst of Shunpo, only to reappear right in front of him, less than a foot away. He raised his blade just in time to block the cane, which he noted now had a blade sticking out of it, and much to his surprise he found himself being pushed back by the shopkeeper. He attempted to disengage from the man only for their blades to clash not even a whole second later, the man not allowing him a moment of reprieve.

His blade glowed as he swung, causing an explosion to erupt between them as his impromptu Reiryoku blast was unleashed. He hastily took off in a burst of Shunpo away from the lethally skilled shopkeeper, not pausing for a second as he crossed the bizarrely large training ground, dodging spikes of stone and dead shrubs. After almost a solid minute of using Shunpo he came to a stop, breathing slightly heavier and scanning the area around him. Not a moment later his instincts screamed at him to move, and a heartbeat after he did a bladed cane swept past where his head was.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he fired a Sokatsui at Urahara, who to his surprise just sliced through his blue flames without an ounce of effort. He had to backpedal to avoid a sudden swift slash that cut a few orange hairs from his head, and a sudden kick that knocked the wind from his lungs and sent him flying back into a rock.

 _'How the hell-'_ The teen grimaced as he rolled away from another stab. _'-is he so good?!'_

 _''Perhaps because he is vastly more skilled than you believe him to be.''_

The sudden, deep baritone voice in his head made him stumble, earning him a light cut on his arm for his mistake.

 _'How? I tried sensing his power on the way here, he's barely stronger than I am! Hell, he's probably weaker!'_ He replied back, desperately blocking and redirecting the increasing fast slashes of the shopkeeper. He was probably just as fast, if not faster than Ruby.

 _''He is merely suppressing his Reiatsu from your perception.''_ The smooth voice of what he assumed was his Zanpakuto spoke. _''If you recall, Ruby herself once mentioned that all Shinigami above the rank of twentieth seat have at least a modicum of control over their Reiatsu, as to not cause unneeded destruction.''_

 _''If the man before you is capable of matching you, it would not be unwise to assume he is at least on-par with a Lieutenant, if not a Captain.''_

Ichigo swallowed, staring at the jovial shopkeeper in a new light. The man wasn't even breathing even remotely heavy, whilst he was panting and bearing several fresh cuts on his body. Not to mention the man was _leagues_ above Ruby in swordsmanship, or at least it felt like it, and with his insane reflexes it was impossible to land a hit on him.

Abruptly, the shopkeeper leapt back, creating a vast amount of distance between them.

''Well Kurosaki-san, I can't say I'm impressed, but you certainly did exceed the lowest bar I set.'' The man smirked when the teen twitched, a scowl crossing his face. ''However, I think it's time to take it up a notch... **Awaken** **, Benihime**.''

Ichigo's eyes widened as the man's blade glowed a faint crimson before shifting form, transforming into a sleek katana with a U-shaped guard and crimson tassel. The blade, while generally ornate but rather unassuming, radiated an aura of ominous lethality to it... not unlike Ruby's own Shikai, he realised. Perhaps it was a theme with red Zanpakuto, or maybe just Shikai in general? He wasn't sure, but it wasn't a good sign for him.

Urahara gave him a sharp smile. '' _Nake, Benihime._ ''

On sheer instinct he leapt aside, narrowly avoiding the fast-moving arc of crimson energy. A curse slipped past his lips as a second one came straight for him and he unleashed an arc of his own Reiryoku... only for his eyes to snap wide open as the crimson overpowered his effortlessly... and slammed straight into him. The resulting explosion sent the teen flying backwards and into another rock formation, leaving him struggling to get to his feet. He had to use his sword as a cane, hunching over it as he closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

When his eyes opened however, he was no longer standing in a desert, much to his bewilderment. Cloudy skies loomed overhead, the gloomy grey colour looking a few moments from raining down on him. All around him were buildings of a variety of shapes, yet all looking vaguely familiar to him. He stood in the middle of empty street, and it was only when he looked to his right to see an intimately familiar clinic that he realised where he was. Karakura.

No, it wasn't Karakura, he realised after a moment. The air was too... still, for lack of a better word. There was no noise of people moving about, no dull chatter in the air or anything like it. The world was completely, utterly silent. It was a strange foreign sensation, the desolate realm before him feeling familiar yet distant at the same time. Like he always knew it existed, but had never pictured it. As he glanced around he found that he was alone, unsurprisingly, yet it felt like there should be someone else. If he stretched his senses he swore he could even detect a presence or two, but they faded after nary a moment... an illusion? Or maybe that was just how this place was supposed to be.

''Is this supposed to be my Inner World?'' Ichigo mused to himself, glancing around uncertainly. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but then again he had lived his whole life in Karakura, so he probably didn't have anything else to 'make' his Inner World from.

 _''Indeed.''_ A rapidly familiar baritone agreed.

He spun around to find a middle-aged man standing in the middle of the empty street, cool brown eyes staring at him. His black hair waved about in the gentle, silent breeze, and the brown highlights were more apparent in the daylight. The black overcoat he wore also shifted slightly with the breeze, though in the opposite direction, as if giving the middle finger to physics all together. A tattered white dress shirt was worn under it with a ragged collar and cuffs, smart black dress pants descending to his low-heeled boots. His regal face was adorned with a slight stubble and high cheekbones, with brown-tinted wraparound glasses hiding one eye from view, hidden beneath a glint.

The man tilted his head up slightly in a regal fashion, like an ancient king. _''Your Inner World is based upon what you have seen or can imagine. Thus, since you have never left Karakura and do not tend to ponder on other landscapes, this was what had manifested.''_

The teen glanced around curiously. ''How far does it go?''

 _''Infinitely.''_ The man's words surprised him. _''It is merely a manifestation, thus does not obey normal physical properties. The world will merely continue to loop, and can never be completely destroyed as it repairs itself over time, and no damage to it will incur any harm to you.''_

''Huh... neat.'' Ichigo commented, before turning a firm gaze back to the man. ''So, I'm guessing you're my Zanpakuto?''

The regal man nodded. _''One half.''_

''One ha-''

He was interrupted as his instincts abruptly yelled at him to move, and he didn't hesitate to obey. A quick side-step led the tip of a familiar Asauchi pass his head by a mere foot, slamming into the concrete in front of him hard enough to become imbedded into it. He leapt to aside to avoid a figure from crashing into him, sliding across the concrete like it was ice and snatching the sword off out of the ground with all the ease of an experienced fighter.

His eyes widened at the sight of... himself. Namely, a bleached clone of him. They could pass off for twins if not for the stark colour difference; namely all the white. The clone's hair was the colour of snow and his skin the palest of white, his eyes a beading gold surrounded by inky black sclera. The clone was wearing the same thing the teen was - the same yukata he wore yesterday - except the colour was inverted, leaving him wearing a white yukata with blue kanji instead of orange. He even had a sheath across his back like how he had decided to wear it. The eerie grin on his face was disturbing though, like a bloodthirsty killer.

 _ **''Yo, King.''**_ The clone spoke, voice warped and echoing, not unlike a Hollow he realised. He connected the dots soon enough.

''Are you my Hollow?''

The clone smirked. **_''Maybe, maybe not, you never know.''_**

 _''He is.''_ The older man cut in bluntly. _''He is a manifestation of your Hollow powers, and half of your Shinigami powers.''_

Ignoring his now-identified Inner Hollow's annoyed look, he sent a questioning look towards the man. ''So I'm guessing you're also my Quincy powers?''

The man smiled, _''Correct. I am a manifestation of both your Quincy powers, and your Shinigami powers.''_

Nodding, Ichigo turned back to the Inner Hollow. ''Care to tell me why you just tried to take my head off then?''

 ** _''Eh, just testin' your reflexes.''_** His Hollow shrugged, completely unapologetic about it.

The teen scowled. ''Could've given me some warning beforehand.''

 ** _''Wouldn't be honing your instincts then, strawberry.''_**

Ichigo twitched. ''Shove it, snow cone.''

 _ **''What was that?''**_ The white clone mocked, cupping a hand at his ear. **_''I can't hear you over my awesomeness, King.''_**

Before their argument could escalated, the oldest of the three cut in with a sigh. _''Silence yourself, Hollow.''_

 ** _''Che, or what, you fucking pole-loving son of a-''_**

 _''I believe we have forgotten the original reason we gathered here.''_ The man continued, completely ignoring the glare from the Hollow as he stared at his soon-to-be wielder. _''You intend to lay siege to The Vale, the capital city of mankind. It will be no easy feat, but I have faith in your ability, in_ our _ability to succeed in it, yet only if you give it your all.''_

''I intend to.'' Ichigo nodded seriously, finding an appreciative glint behind the man's glasses.

 _''Then I will lend you my power.''_ The Quincy-Shinigami manifestation smiled slightly, a faint blue aura surrounding him.

The Hollow-Shinigami scoffed, a crimson aura spawning around him. **_**''I'd test ya first with a fight, but we don't got that much time I guess... fine, ya can have my power too. Just don't be a bitch about it.''**_**

The wind around them began to pick up as their auras flared.

 _''Abandoned your fear. Look forward.''_

 ** _''Move forward and never stop!''_**

 _''You'll age if you pull back.''_

 ** _''You'll die if you hesitate!''_**

 _''_ _ **Call** out **our** name, **Ichigo**! **''**_ They called in unison.

There was a rush of wind that made him cover his eyes, the howling gales barely audible over the pounding in his ears and the strange urge in his chest. His eyes opened to find himself back in the underground training area, Urahara charging towards him.

A grin marred his face.

'' **Rend the Heavens Asunder, Zangetsu!** ''

An eruption of Reiatsu exploded around him, kicking up a storm of dust from it and hiding the teen from view. Urahara watched with widened eyes as he felt the sheer amount of Reiatsu, easily on-par with a Lieutenant, if not a low-tier Captain. The fact he discovered the name of his Zanpakuto mere _minutes_ within the battle did not escape his notice either.

 _'My, Rose-san taught him well.'_ The man smirked lightly to himself, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the form within the dust cloud moving. With a swing of his sword he dispersed the cloud, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of the teens sword. Or rather, _swords_.

The first was a large khyber knife as black as the night, bearing a hollow section running through the middle of it. The second was a much smaller, more subtle and in the design of a trench knife - also a matching black colour. The teen stood almost proudly as he wielded them, taking a few practice swings with them with no visible strain.

 _'Unexpected... but not unplanned for.'_ Urahara mused thoughtfully, smiling at the teen. ''Impressive, Kurosaki-san. You attained your Zanpakuto's name rather quickly.''

Ichigo smirked, offering a noncommittal shrug. ''Eh, I'm full of surprises.''

''That you are.'' The shopkeeper agreed. ''To achieve Shikai so quickly is one feat, but to be one of the few people in history to own a dual-wielding Zanpakuto is certainly another.''

''Might have to get used to using two swords though...'' The teen commented.

''That's what this training is for, Kurosaki-san.'' Urahara smiled sharply, pointing his blade towards the teen.

Ichigo returned the grin, their blades clashing a moment later.

* * *

It was the fourth day of his training, and after three consecutive days of swordplay they were now moving onto other aspects of being a Shinigami, and aspects such as stealth - something he'd need if he intends to get inside. Unfortunately they found out quickly he was terrible at anything beyond concealing his Reiatsu; he didn't have the patience nor the time to learn how to make zero sound when he moved, nor did they have the equipment to help him. Then again, stealth wasn't exactly in the plan.

''Hadō #63: Raikōhō!''

Humming, Urahara watched the bolt of thunder fly off, detonating into a large dome of lightning. ''Good, Kurosaki-san. Your accuracy is improving.''

The teen glared at him. ''I haven't hit the target yet!''

That much was true; the original target - a training dummy - had yet to be struck head-on with the blast, instead the craters all around it indicated he had missed by a small margin each time. Raikoho was notoriously hard to aim due to the heavy recoil of the spell, causing many to miss targets by a small margin. The teen needed to better his aim however, if he was to use such a spell in an area where collateral damage would be frighteningly high. One misfire could kills hundreds, if not _thousands_.

Still, practice makes perfect.

''Keep at it Kurosaki-san!~''

''Screw you!''

* * *

It was nothing short of a miracle that the teen had yet to faint, Urahara mused as he watched the gasping teen before him. He was sweating and tired, yet the fire behind his eyes was not extinguished in the slightest. His motivations kept him moving forwards.

That fire let him surpass all of the shopkeepers expectations, especially with his most recent training set. Twenty-five laps around the area using Shunpo, then a fifteen minute spar, five minutes of rest before repeating it all over again. It was a method designed to improve stamina, efficiency and endurance. The Shunpo laps tired a person out and made them sloppy for the spar, and the small time to rest was just to keep them conscious before they went at it again. During his time as a Captain, his Lieutenant held the highest record of 'rounds' at ten before she passed out.

Ichigo just finished his _twentieth_ and was still ready to go.

''That's quite enough for now, Kurosaki-san.'' Urahara smiled, content with the teens endurance for now. He chuckled as the teen fell down, taking the opportunity to rest and greedily regain his breath.

''Now since the timing is appropriate, we'll move onto something you might find useful during your invasion.'' The shopkeeper said, tapping his cane idly. ''Meditation.''

''...what?'' Ichigo deadpanned.

The man before him chuckled. ''Believe it or not, meditation may very well help you. It's a technique used by many Shinigami, predominantly lower ranked ones, that allows them to accelerate the rate at which their Reiryoku is restored, meaning they can re-join the fight sooner.''

The teens eyes flashed with understanding, causing Urahara to smirk. ''Considering you intend to enter the domain of the Shinigami, you'll need every drop of Reiryoku you can get. Of course given your vast reserve of Reiryoku it'd take hours to fully restore your Reiryoku, but that little bit extra could save your life.''

Nodding, the teen followed his instructions, ending up sitting in a position similar to Jinzen, sans the fact his Zanpakuto was lying off to the side. His hands laid on his knees, he breathed in deep rhythmic breathes. If he focused he could feel the veritable ocean of Reiryoku inside him, just as Ruby had instructed him, and very slowly he could feel it filling up, coming from a 'faucet' from the top of it.

After a few minutes, Urahara spoke up. ''Good, you understand how to do it. There isn't much to teach about it, but if you ever intend to use it remind yourself to be calm; meditation doesn't work with a stressed mind after all.''

''Now, I need to ask; have you tried manifesting your Quincy or Hollow powers as of yet?''

Blinking in surprise from the sudden question, the teen shook his head.

''I see. I want you to try manifesting you Hollow powers.'' Urahara requested, ''You're Hollow should be capable of informing you how.''

Nodding, Ichigo closed his eyes. _'So how am I supposed to do that, snow cone?'_

 ** _''Hold your hand above your head, draw out your Hollow Reiryoku into your hand and pull down. I'll handle the rest.''_** The double-toned voice of his Hollow-Zanpakuto replied lazily.

Following said instructions, he mentally reached inside the ocean of Reiatsu, 'looking' for the Hollow part of it. It was easier said than done, as most of it seemed to be his 'normal' or 'Shinigami' Reiryoku, whilst his Quincy and Hollow were hard to find. In the end he found them near the bottom of the pool, one a blue-white and the other a red-black colour. Grasping the latter, he heard more than felt the energy pooling in his hand, buzzing like a machine as it grew in size, before he pulled down.

In an instant a faint weight appeared on his face and his vision became slightly obscured around the edges. Raising a hand to his face, he was surprised to feel a bone-like texture, wondering if he had turned his skin to bone or something. In actuality a bone mask was now adorned across the teens face, ivory white in colour with two dark red streaks zig-zagging down the edges of the mask. Given its flat and vaguely humanoid look, as well as turning his eyes gold and sclera black, it made the teen seem rather intimidating. More-so than normal, anyway.

 _'Hm... odd design, but then again it's supposedly unique to each individual pers-'_ Urahara's thoughts came to a stop as the mask shattered, crumbling away to reveal the surprised face of Ichigo, who stared at the disintegrating fragments in stunned surprise.

''Ah... well, it seems it has a time limit.'' The man murmured thoughtfully. ''I presume the duration will increase with use, but my knowledge in that area in unfortunately limited. What I do know is that the mask should increase your overall abilities a fair margin. Ideally, at least.''

Nodding slowly, the teen slowly stood up. ''I'm guessing I'm not the first person to do this?''

''Not at all. I've had experience with those with Hollow powers, which, unlike yours, were not given upon birth. Instead they were unwillingly given it one day, and have been in hiding ever since.'' Urahara explained with a 'what-can-you-do' shrug.

''Like Ruby?''

The man cocked his head to the side, before humming lowly. ''Yes... almost exactly. How suspicious.''

''Ironic coming from you.'' Ichigo deadpanned, but was ignored.

Smiling at the teen, the shopkeeper raised his blade. ''Now come, Kurosaki-san. Manifest your mask and replace it when it breaks for the duration of our spar. If my theory is correct, then it should last longer.''

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo grabbed his sealed Zanpakuto and re-materialised his mask before launching towards the shopkeeper with pure speed, nearly _double_ of his normal speed. Urahara met his sword head-on unflinchingly, coolly redirecting the blade and swinging at the teens exposed side, drawing a thin cut along his ribs before he evaded. Their swords met a moment later, kicking up a gust from the sheer force behind it.

The two leapt back only to flash forwards a moment later, Zanpakuto ringing as they clashed again, neither gaining any ground until Urahara vanished in a burst of Shunpo, appearing above the teen and swinging downwards, sending Ichigo stumbling back as he struggled to block the attack. Several rapid slashes upset his balance even more, until a sudden Shakkaho sent him flying into one of the many rock formations.

As the teen picked himself up, idly re-materialising his mask, one thought came to mind.

 _'This is gonna be a bitch...'_

* * *

Soon the full ten days elapsed, passing far quicker than anybody would've liked.

In those ten days Urahara condensed as much of the necessities as he could into the teen, and it certainly showed in their final spar on the ninth day. His swordsmanship lacked finesse and fine technique, but made up for it with his sheer power and endurance, with battle instincts enhanced by his Hollow side. While his Kido remained average, he had more control with the destructive spells like Raikōhō, and had even succeeded in casting a few successful Bakudo, not that the teen would likely use those.

His handling of his Shikai grew better as well, rivalling that of an experienced Lieutenant-class Shinigami, heightened by the bond between wielder and Zanpakuto. His growth rate wasn't just insane, it was _monstrous_. His Reiatsu was undoubtedly strong enough to match that of a Captain, and his combat prowess was close enough to it one would think he'd been fighting for decades. He could probably handle anything short of a Captain at full power - though given that Hollow powers were illegal and Quincy were suppressed, he wouldn't be allowed to flaunt them off, cutting his power down by a fair margin. Even so, his power was still titanic in size.

 _'Truly quite a terrifying kid you have there, Isshin.'_ Urahara mused to himself, watching as the teen walked out of his temporary room, clad in a full Shinigami Shihakusho with a pink obi sash. He had just gotten back from visiting his family. Isshin had been grim when he heard the news but wished him luck, whilst his sisters were more hesitant. On one hand if they stopped their brother, Ruby would likely die. If they didn't, both of them might die. The fact Ichigo was at the store was evidence to which choice the girls made.

The teen opened his mouth, but before the teen could speak the shoji door to the main room slid open, revealing Inoue, Chad, and most bewildering of all; Ishida. The sight of his two friends and pseudo-friend stunned Ichigo, until he noticed they were all clad in the same uniform he was, the former two with _Zanpakuto_ of their own sheathed at their hips. Ishida had a blade of his own, but unlike Chad or Inoue it wasn't a Zanpakuto, hell it wasn't even an Asauchi - just a regular old sword. He assumed it was since he was a Quincy, thus didn't or couldn't use an actual Zanpakuto.

''Guys? Why are you...'' The teen gestured dumbly at their attire, causing Ishida to sigh.

''What does it look like, Kurosaki? We're coming along to help rescue Rose-san.''

The hybrid would've declined their help, had Urahara not cut him off.

''You cannot invade The Vale singlehandedly, Kurosaki-san. To do so would be suicide, even for someone of your calibre. Your friends have attained their own power because of their willpower and desire to help you, and to help your imprisoned friend. They have already accepted the consequences of gaining their newfound strength, and you are in no position to deny them.''

With a displeased expression, the teens jaw snapped shut.

''Now that's out the way, on with the plan.'' Urahara continued jovially. ''The plan is relatively simple, and unless something goes terribly wrong everything should go smoothly. The four of you will head up to Osaka to find an old friend of mine, who will distract the Twelve Divisions long enough for you to get inside one of the main gates, which you will gain access through by an inside man on our side. Kurosaki-san will head straight for the Red Division where she should be held, and if she isn't there then move onto the Senzaikyū, the big white tower in the very centre of The Vale.''

Ichigo nodded seriously, accepting his role wordlessly.

''Inoue, I want you to venture to the Orange Division and find the Captain, and hand him this note.'' The shopkeeper smiled mysteriously, offering said enveloped note to the confused Inoue. ''Pass it off as being a delivery girl if you can, and leave as soon as you can without drawing suspicion. Link up with Sado-san or Ishida-san after that.''

Turning his gaze onto the giant, Urahara continued. ''You'll be going towards the centre of The Vale, and I want you to draw attention as you do. Nothing that would needlessly endanger people or deal lasting structural damage, but enough to keep the heat off the others and onto you. If you need a rest head for the sewers or the many storage buildings; they make for good hiding places, I assure you.''

A grunt from Chad confirmed his thoughts on the matter.

''Ishida-san, you'll be going straight for the Green Division. Since they are trained in fast response and almost the entire Division is consisted of Shunpo practitioners, I want you to distract them and prevent them from leaving. If you get overwhelmed don't be afraid to flee; you won't be helping anyone if you die due to pride.'' Urahara finished, giving a meaningful look to the Quincy who grumbled something incoherent, but begrudgingly nodded regardless.

''There is one last thing I should make clear.'' Urahara said, his tone abruptly losing its light-hearted tone, instantly drawing their attention. ''At no point during the invasion are to engage a Captain in battle, _at all_. None of you are capable of fighting on even ground with one of them - not even you, Kurosaki-san. Most of the Captains are not cruel and will just imprison you should you be caught, but one or two of them might kill you on the spot, as they have full right to. Avoid the Captains of the White Division, Pink Division, Black Division and Blue Division just to be safe.''

''Out of all of the Captains, however, steer clear of the Red Divisions Captain.'' The deathly serious shopkeeper informed. ''She is a wildcard in our plans, and I have no way of anticipating her motives.''

''Oi... you sound like something bigger is going on, Geta-boshi.'' Ichigo commented, eyes narrowed. The fact he spoke of Ruby's mother like that was both annoying... and frightening.

The steel in the mans eyes didn't dim. ''Perhaps there is. All I can ask is that you avoid her at all costs.''

Slowly, a collection of hesitant nods spread throughout the teens.

''Wonderful! Now off you go, I'm sure you have to be quick if you intend to get to Osaka by tomorrow morning~'' Urahara beamed, attitude suddenly doing a one-eighty.

''Wait, how're we supposed to find this 'old friend' of yours?'' Ichigo interrupted, a metaphorical lightbulb above his head.

His response came from a deep, masculine voice. ''I'll be the one to guide you.''

The teens glanced around, two recognising the voice.

''Down here.''

They glanced down, Ichigo and Ishida balking at the sight of the black cat stared up at them, smirking. ''Hello.''

''Geta-boshi?'' Ichigo murmured. ''Why is there a talking cat?''

The mysterious man just hummed. ''Who knows? A humble shopkeeper like me wouldn't.''

The teen stared at the cat for a few moments, before sighing, running a palm down his face. ''You know what? I'm not even that surprised anymore. Let's just get on with it.''

''Smart idea kid, we're wasting time.'' The cat smirked, strutting past him. ''The names Yoruichi, by the way.''

Staring at the cat as he slowly followed, a thought came to his mind. ''Are you the cat Ruby was dragging around the past month?''

''Hm? Can't say I am, haven't met the girl in person...''

Watching the group of retreating teens, Urahara could only hum to himself thoughtfully. ''I do hope they don't end up in trouble for this. Would be a shame to be imprisoned after this whole debacle is over.''

From behind him a smooth voice replied; ''I will see to it that they are not. Burdening them with such a thing is unnecessary.''

Urahara only nodded in agreement, the soft whoosh of Shunpo indicating the persons departure.

 _'It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.'_

* * *

Ruby Rose sighed to herself as she leaned back onto the semi-comfortable bed, her silver eyes drifting around her cell lazily.

It had been ten days since she had been detained, and the chances of her getting out of here with a much lighter sentence was growing ever slimmer by the hour. The news of her detainment had spread like wildfire amongst the upper ranks, and she frequently had visitors from various friends during her stay, many wondering why she obtained Hollow powers. Most of them believed her when she told them what happened, but some remained hesitant or sceptical, which she could understand.

Yang had left the biggest impression when she stormed into the room, completely ignoring the guards, and flat-out asked for the truth with a very literal fire in her eyes. When she finished explaining, Yang looked like she might storm Beacon Tower itself and smash some faces in, even if it incurred a similar punishment. Many others had let their dissatisfaction be known, and while many had not said anything, she could see a familiar fire in their eyes. She wasn't sure if she was glad or not they had that look; it'd bring trouble to everyone. Not that there wasn't trouble already.

Apparently from what she overhead from a guard, Hollow traffic had increased. A _lot._ So much so it warranted sending out over a dozen high-ranking Shinigami, even as high as a Lieutenant. Such a surge of Hollows hadn't been seen for decades, even outnumbering the number of Hollows from the Hollow Bait ten-to-one. A small part of her wondered why the activity suddenly surged, and a unsettling feeling in her stomach told her it might be related to her. It was too convenient.

 ** _''That's your Hollow sides instincts.''_** Her Inner Hollow drawled lazily, the double-toned voice causing the girl to jump lightly.

 _'Could it be true though?'_ The imprisoned Shinigami asked, drawing a hum from her companion.

 ** _''Eh, it wasn't my doing, and you ain't a full Hollow so it wouldn't have caused anything like this... must just be the after-effects of the Hollow Bait.''_**

 _'I see...'_

Silence reigned once more, Ruby's sigh muffled by the pillow she shoved her face into.

 _'You know, I never asked for your name.'_

 ** _''...I don't got one.''_**

 _'Eh?'_ Ruby blinked, leaning up slightly. _'What'd you mean you don't have a name? Won't my soul give you one, like Zanpakuto do?'_

 ** _''If it is, it's taking a long time.''_** Her Hollow grumbled.

 _'...so, what should I call you until then?'_ She asked curiously, gaining a dismissive 'eh' from her Hollow. _'How about Shiro?'_

 ** _''...you want to call me 'White'?''_**

Blushing faintly, she tried again. _'How about Hikari then? Then again 'Light' isn't very good since you're supposed to be a Hollow...'_

 ** _''...'supposed' to be Hollow.''_** The unnamed Hollow deadpanned, before sighing. **_''Fine, just go with Shiro. It's easier to remember.''_**

 _'Got it!'_ Ruby grinned lightly, pausing when she heard incoming footsteps. Someone was coming to visit her. She swiftly sat up, briefly adjusting her hair to not be so messy and folding her hands in her lap, becoming the perfect picture of nobility in a scant few seconds.

The metal door swung open, the woman gliding through into the small space before the Kido-enchanted cell bars, smiling at Ruby with all the serenity of a peaceful morning breeze. Her silver eyes met those of Ruby's as her haori blew lightly from the draft, idly brushing some crimson-tipped dark hair from her face.

Summer Rose smiled at her daughter. ''Hello, Ruby.''

Said girl broke out into a wide smile, barley resisting the urge to hop off the bed. ''Okaa-san! I was waiting for you for ages!''

The Captain merely chuckled lightly, smiling amusedly. ''Apologies, I was attempting to negotiate with The Council for the past few days. They have been oddly stubborn on your punishment, and have not given any ground.''

Ruby's smile faltered. ''I didn't get them on purpose, Okaa-san...''

''And I believe you.'' Summer smiled, patting Ruby on the head through the bars. ''Unfortunately those in The Council do not. It appears there is even some dissent amongst the elders of our family, which is a troubling sight.''

The woman shook her head. ''But enough of that; I wish to hear of your trip to Karakura.''

So she did. She spoke of her arrival in Karakura, to her being knocked unconscious and waking up in the Kurosaki Clinic, to meeting and befriending the whole Kurosaki family, to witnessing two humans take down a dangerous Hollow, and to witnessing one half-trained human defeat Grand Fisher. She omitted a few pieces of information such as Ichigo's heritage, namely to protect them encase word ever got out from her mother, not that said woman would ever do that intentionally. She was too kind to do such an obviously detrimental thing.

However all good things came to an end, and their meeting soon came to a close. While Ruby was left in her prison in the Red Division, Summer still had a full plate to get through. She was waging a political battle against the unusually steadfast elders of her family and The Council, whilst also managing the Red Division as part of her duties as its Captain, _and_ also dealing with her duties as the head of a noble family. She simply didn't have enough spare time to be speaking with her daughter, despite how much she wanted to.

The woman was about to turn and leave, had a question from Ruby not made her take pause.

''...Okaa-san, am I really going to die?''

Thee was a few moments of silence, before Summer smiled.

''Of course not.'' She said gently with a matching smile. ''While I may be a Captain of the Twelve Divisions, I am first and foremost a mother, and if needed I will tear Remnant itself asunder in order to keep you safe, Ruby.''

''...thank you, mom.'' Ruby returned the smile. ''Love you.''

''Love you too, sweetie. Take care.'' Summer replied softly, spinning on her heel and leaving the cell room, shutting the heavy Kido-enhanced door behind her. She passed by the two guards with a polite nod, before reaching the outside and vanishing in a burst of Shunpo, carrying her towards the Rose home.

 _''...did you truly mean what you said, back there?''_ A mysterious, feminine voice murmured in her head, causing the woman to smile lightly.

''Of course. There is no greater pain than seeing a child die, and I do not intend for Ruby to pass away anytime soon.'' Summer commented. ''Will you lend me your power in such an endeavour?''

 _''...to rend the very world asunder...''_ The voice chuckled; an ominous, haunting sound that resounded throughout her skull, not unlike a broken church bell. _''Perhaps the world will learn the wrath of the Ivory Reaper once more...''_

Her eyes drifted off to the side. ''Perhaps so, Shi-chan.''

A shadow flickered away with haste.

''Perhaps so indeed.''

* * *

 _ **Translations(Techniques will be in italics in this section from now on):**_

 **Benihime = Crimson Princess.**

 ** _Nake, Benihime_ = Sing, Crimson Princess.**

 **Zangetsu = Slaying Moon.**

 **Shiro = White.**

* * *

 **A/N: How mysterious.**

 **So yeah, Zangetsu is revealed - its the 'true' form of Zangetsu now. As you no doubt expect, Ichigo will be a fair bit stronger than canon, so that'll be interesting to see. He's ready to bring hell down on the Shinigami, that's for sure.**

 **I wonder what Urahara was eluding to...? Maybe things aren't as they seem, fufufu.**

 **Till next time~**


	11. Chapter 11: The Vale

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **A nice long fighting-oriented chapter here; lots of action, and some powers revealed.**

 **Also! As a recommendation for those who enjoy listening to music when reading (I write with certain songs in mind), Chad's theme is _The Legacy_ by _Black Veil Brides._ His official fighting theme song for this story. I haven't put an authors note (in bold) where the song 'starts', although if that'd work better lemme know.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 2: Invasion Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 11: The Vale**_

* * *

Osaka.

It was one of the several other outpost settlements around The Vale, closer to the northern side. It was easily several times larger than all of Karakura and often one of the main hosts for various celebrations or events, possessing a beautiful array of flora within its walls and a multitude of peaceful attractions. Serenity was a good word to describe the large settlement. It was also the settlement closest to the northern entrance, the Black Ridge Gate - one of the four giant gates around The Vale that were made from the same Sekkiseki as the walls, making it an impenetrable fortress.

Ichigo sighed, idly running a hand through his orange hair as he walked alongside his friends through the streets of Osaka. Yoruichi sat upon his shoulder giving directions as they headed towards the meeting point, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious. It hadn't dawned on him until now, mostly because he wasn't thinking beyond 'save Ruby'... but the challenge of infiltrating The Vale and rescuing Ruby seemed more intimidating than before. He thought back to when he fought Qrow; how the man had managed to defeat him without even releasing his Shikai, use Kido or even use Shunpo.

Three hits was all it took for him to be injured critically, and he probably would've died from blood loss if Urahara hadn't found him.

It was frightening, honestly. That man was in possession of _Bankai_ , yet didn't even need to use his Shikai to defeat him without effort. Even with his current strength he was doubtful he could face up against the man in his Shikai, let alone his Bankai. Urahara's warning about facing Captains lingered in the back of his mind, including the one about Summer Rose. From the way Ruby described her, she wasn't that much different than how his own mother, Masaki, was. Yet from the way Urahara spoke of her, it was like she was a snake in the grass. He wasn't sure what to think about her anymore, though unless he met her he would withhold judgement.

He was drawn from his musings as he realised they weren't walking down the main streets anymore, but were instead walking down a side-street that led towards a river, a few older-styled homes dotted about. They ended up walking for several minutes before reaching a curve in the river, a somewhat larger old-style house sitting on the curve. It was of similar designs as other buildings of its kind, although the large stone arms holding up a banner that said 'Shiba Household' was a _bit_ odd.

He heard a snort from the back of his head. He found himself agreeing.

''This is the place.'' Yoruichi informed, much to the surprise of the four teens.

''... _this_ , is the place?'' Ishida reiterated, gesturing flatly to the building.

Yoruichi just huffed. ''Of course. The Shiba family have been in charge of fireworks for centuries, and even after they lost their nobility they still produce and utilise them.''

''That's nice and all, but what does it have to do with getting into The Vale?'' Ichigo asked.

''They'll be the ones doing the distracting.'' Yoruichi revealed, hopping off his shoulder and strutting up to the front doors.

In an instant they slid open, revealing two large men with muscled frames surpassing even Chad's, standing in the doorway. Their narrow eyes glared at the group, with their thin eyebrows and moustaches giving them a rather intimidating appearance.

''Yo, Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko.''

That intimidation was swiftly thrown out the window as both men fell to their knees in a bow, twin shouts of 'Greetings, Yoruichi-sama!' muffled due to the fact their faces were pressed into the floorboards. With a bewildered look, Ichigo only had one thought in mind:

He wasn't so sure of this plan anymore...

* * *

Five minutes and more eccentric behaviour later, the four teens found themselves in a flat field out behind the household.

Oh, and standing before them was a massive six-storey cannon.

''Please don't tell me you're firing us into The Vale with that thing...'' Ichigo deadpanned, turning to stare at the one-armed woman in the field before them.

Kūkaku Shiba, the current head of the family, or what was left of it. She was a lot more than the teen was expecting, and was a strange blend of lazy and aggressive, bantering with Yoruichi one moment then punching her younger brother the next. Her messy black hair and half-lidded green eyes gave the impression she had only just woken up, not helped by her state of dress... or undress, given her loose red top and ivory skirt.

''Of course not.'' Kūkaku scoffed. ''You brats are walking there, I'm just gonna fire some shit at the barrier to piss some people off.''

Ishida quirked a brow. ''Then why are we here, instead of just going to the gate?''

''Because our inside man is here waiting for us.'' Yoruichi smirked, directing his gaze to the house. ''Isn't that right, Arc-kun?''

On cue the shoji door slid open, revealing a sheepish young man clad in a Shihakusho. His messy blonde hair was short and spiky, cobalt eyes glancing around him nervously. The obi sash around his waist was a cherry blossom pink colour, signifying his position as a member of the Pink Division, though lacked a haori or badge, meaning he wasn't a Captain nor Lieutenant. At the back of his mind Ichigo swore he recalled the name Arc from somewhere, but couldn't place a finger on it.

''Hello, Third Seat Jaune Arc at your service.'' The young man greeted, attempting a charming smile. ''Short, sweet, and ladies love it!''

Inoue blinked, tilting her head. ''Do they?''

Jaune faltered. ''Er... well... sometimes?''

Despite his uncertain response, Inoue smiled brightly. ''Well I like it, Arc-san!''

The blonde Shinigami blushed, but before any more words could be exchanged Yoruichi interrupted. ''As amusing as this is, we still have a mission to do. Kūkaku, how long until you've got the cannon ready?''

''Eh... twenty minutes?'' Kūkaku shrugged nonchalantly.

''Well then we best get going, double time.'' Yoruichi concluded, leaping up and landing on Chad's shoulders. ''Come, we don't have time to waste!''

''H-Hai!'' The group called out in unison, following after Jaune as he took the lead.

It took nearly twenty minutes, with Shunpo, to reach their destination. They might've gotten there sooner had they not run into a small pack of Beowolves, who Ishida paused to eliminate and ended up chasing one for a full minute. A swift scratch from Yoruichi got him back on track. They had passed by a few other groups of Shinigami, namely ones with orange or blue obi sashes, but none of them had stopped them thankfully.

Ichigo came to a skidding stop as he exited out of another burst of Shunpo, breathing slightly heavier from the exertion, much better than Inoue and Chad who were panting lightly. Ishida barely seemed winded, though that was more due to training the longest out of all of them. Jaune was the only one who didn't even looked slightly winded from continuously using Shunpo. Before the group stood a giant - and he really did emphasise the word _giant_ \- gate, easily several hundred feet tall. It was like being a mouse looking up at a human.

The gate was manned by a small group of Shinigami who stood inside an almost comically small metal guard station, looking completely and utterly bored out of their minds. They perked up when the group began to approach, one of them scrambling in the background and snatching up haphazardly placed papers, tidying up the place in a few seconds. It would've been impressive had it not all collapsed a moment after the Shinigami tidied it up.

While the small detachment of guards greeted them, Ichigo's mind was elsewhere. _'Didn't Urahara-san mention the Shinigami live at the centre of the city?'_

 _''Correct.''_ Quincy Zangetsu affirmed. _''You will most likely need to get there as fast as possible, lest you get caught up fighting amongst the civilians.''_

 _'Great.'_ The teen grimaced. He hoped he could get to the Red Division quickly, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be so easy. Especially if he had to avoid its apparently dangerous Captain. _'Maybe I can use Shunpo and... Hirenkyaku, was it?'_

 _''A wise idea, but unfortunately you lack enough skill to mix the two techniques together.''_ His partner informed. _''Given time you might, but as of now you do not. It would certainly be a frightening combination.''_

 _'Another thing on the to-do list.'_ He mused dryly.

The teen turned his attention back to his surroundings as they began moving, walking under the ginormous gate that was opened only a few feet tall, easily big enough for an Ursa to fit through. The group walked through, passing by another group of guards on the other side of the gate before walking towards the city itself. From his perspective it didn't look much different than Karakura Town, except maybe there was more tall buildings, but otherwise was relatively the same.

They were about to continue towards the city, only for a sudden presence before them to cause them pause. A figure landed before them from a burst of Shunpo, clad in the trademark black Shihakusho, bearing an orange obi sash around his waist and a Zanpakuto at his hip. His dark skin was marred with a few faint scratches, indicating he must've recently come from a fight, with his dark brown (almost purple) hair dishevelled slightly and kept in a low ponytail. A puffy orange scarf was around his neck and kept his ponytail in place, and a pair of goggles hid his eyes from view. His Reiatsu was carefully controlled, but even a novice could tell that both Jaune and the man were equal in strength.

''Tōsen-san?'' Jaune blinked in surprise. ''Did you just get back?''

''Hai.'' The man nodded. ''Grimm activity has surged greatly since yesterday. Captain Kyoraku is considering going out himself to help speed things up.''

''Eh? A Captain going out? That's-''

Whatever the young man was going to say was cut off as, with a loud _bang_ , a firework went off overhead. There wasn't anything attention-grabbing about it, had several fireworks not directly struck the barrier with even louder eruptions, creating ominous ripples across it. One firework, against all odds, somehow managed to go _through_ the barrier, exploding into a large black cat design above them. Nobody needed to guess where she got her inspiration from.

''...Shiba-san is at it again.'' Jaune said flatly, as if this wasn't the first time this had happened.

''The Captains won't be pleased.'' Tōsen agreed with a hum. ''I came to inform you that we have been tasked with covering our Divisions, as the Captains are about to have a meeting and the Lieutenants are already in one.''

''Got it.'' The blonde Shinigami sighed, glancing at the group of disguised teens. ''Can you guys make it back to the Division safely?''

Ishida nodded. ''Of course.''

''Then I'll see you later then.'' Jaune smiled, nodding to Tōsen. ''Stay safe, Tōsen-san.''

''I hope you will do the same.'' The man inclined his head in a nod, eyes glancing over the group... lingering on Ichigo for a moment longer, before he vanished in a burst of Shunpo, followed by the Arc teen.

The group remained there for a few moments before continuing towards the inner parts of The Vale, determination crossing their faces as they recalled their objectives.

So lost in thought none of them saw the figure watching from the shadows.

* * *

''Dammit, this place is like a maze...''

Ichigo scowled as he wandered down another street, briefly glancing up for any signs only to see none. He was definitely within the inner part of the city; Yoruichi had confirmed that to him before the group had split ways, but where he wasn't sure. He had asked a few passing Shinigami, acting the part of a lost newcomer, only to be vaguely pointed in the general direction before they carried on their way. He was probably getting close.

Little did the teen know he was going in the opposite direction.

Just as the teen was about to flicker into a burst of Shunpo, a sudden mental weight caused him to pause, said weight joined by a voice a moment later. _[''Shinigami of the Twelve Divisions, this is Captain Sōsuke Aizen. We are being invaded by covert forces, approximately two dozen or so. I am currently locked in battle with one of them, and he has eluded that they are all at the level of a Fourth Seat or higher, so I advise caution. They claim to be from outside The Vale and in possessing of Shinigami powers, and in disguise among us-'']_

The transmission(?) suddenly cut off with a gasp, apparently eluding to the fact the Captain was injured. However the sudden message aside, what befuddled him was that one of them was fighting a Captain. They had been explicitly ordered _not_ to fight a Captain, and Ishida was the only one who might go against that order - but why would he fight against a Captain-class opponent, when he himself clearly wasn't. Something was amiss with the situation, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

''It doesn't make sense.'' He muttered irritably. ''Ishida isn't stupid, he wouldn't fight a Captain on his own... something isn't right here.''

''I concur.''

He had all of one second to leap to the side, narrowly avoiding a pale blue bolt of lightning that pierced the ground where he had been standing a moment ago. His eyes darted up to the figure standing upon the wall, their petite figure donning the same Shihakusho every other Shinigami wore, this time with a cyan-coloured obi sash. Her platinum blonde hair, almost silver, was done up in an off-centre ponytail with a small silver tiara-like piece holding it in place. Her pale skin matched the tone of her hair, cool icy blue eyes staring down at him accusingly. A Zanpakuto rested at her hip, the snow-white hilt adorned with blue crystalline snowflakes.

''I'm assuming you're one of the... covert invaders, Captain Aizen spoke of?'' The pale girl questioned crisply.

''Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.''

Her eyes narrowed. ''I'm not in the mood for games, _Ryoka_.''

He didn't know what that meant, but he assumed it was an insult.

''Who are you?'' Ichigo asked, drawing his Zanpakuto, which almost thrummed with anticipation.

''Third Seat of the Cyan Division, Weiss Schnee.'' The now-named Weiss declared, drawing her own Zanpakuto in a flash. ''I don't know why you chose to invade The Vale, but my Captain or Captain Branwen will be willing to extort that information from you.''

The teens lips quirked up into a thin smile. ''I've got a bone to pick with the latter already, thank you very much.''

''Is that so? I pray for you success, Ryoka.'' Weiss remarked, sarcasm dripping from her tongue like acid.

He intended to add a sarcastic remark of his own, had she not suddenly disappeared in a burst of Shunpo. He spun around, a resounding clang of steel echoing throughout the deserted street as their blades clashed. The stunned surprise in her eyes make him grin as he used his superior strength to push her back, sweeping in low only for that attack to be narrowly blocked by the petite Shinigami.

''You know, I sparred with Ruby back before she was imprisoned.'' Ichigo revealed after a moment of deadlock.

Platinum eyebrows disappeared above her hairline. ''Is that so?''

''Yeah...'' He smirked.

''And she was _much_ faster.''

This time it was he who disappeared in a burst of Shunpo, once again taking the petite Shinigami off-guard. She barely managed to spin around to block the slash at her back, perfectly copying the move she attempted to use on him. A sudden twist of the body left her off-balance and was unable to block the slash at her side, cutting a deep gash along her ribs, igniting both pain... and wrath.

Weiss vanished in a burst of Shunpo, appearing above the teen. ''Hado #33: Sokatsui!''

A plume of luminescent flames surged down towards the teen, erupting violently and scorching the street with the intensity of the flames. Ichigo leapt out of the smoke with minor burns, launching towards the Shinigami. His blade crashing against Weiss' as the duo entered a frenzied fight, swords flashing as they flickered back and forth, narrowly stopping short of hitting their target every time.

As their blades clashed once more his Zanpakuto glowed a faint blue, causing the petite Shinigami's eyes to widen before she was engulfed in a crescent of blue energy. The resulting explosion was thrice that of her Sokatsui, shattering nearby windows and cracking concrete with the force. Weiss was sent flying away, her lithe form crashing into one of the walls, kicking up a thick cloud of dust. For a few moments, everything was silent, making the teen hope the battle was over, regardless of how short it was.

His hope was shot down as he heard a chilling voice echo from the dust cloud.

'' **Descend... Shimo!** ''

A gust of chilling wind blew through the street, dispelling the dust and briefly blinding him. When he could see again he stared in surprise at the petite Shinigami, now wielding a rapier-esque sword. It looked like it was made from pure ice; teal in colour and equally fragile, yet with a frighteningly sharp tip. The wielder didn't look to be in the best shape either; blood ran down her cheek from an unseen head wound, and her ribs were bleeding profusely. Oh, and she looked _pissed_.

''To have to release my Shikai so soon...'' Weiss scowled, flicking her blade to the side. ''Be grateful you got to see it, Ryoka, because you won't be leaving here victorious.''

Ichigo smiled thinly. ''We'll see about that.''

Her eyes flashed. ''Indeed we will...''

Weiss vanished in a flicker of Shunpo, appearing before the teen and striking out with a flurry of swift jabs towards him. He deflected each one with greater and greater difficult, barely able to keep up with the sudden skyrocket in speed. His blade glowed again as he prepared to unleash another crescent of Reiryoku, only for the petite Shinigami to knock his blade aside at the last moment, directing the majority of the explosion off to the side and destroying a building in the process. The loud rumbling crash it made could probably be heard for miles, and the dust cloud that was kicked up didn't help matters.

Still, it only enforced his desire to end this fight quickly. He took off in a burst of Shunpo, landing above her and swinging down with both hands on the hilt, _shattering_ her ice-like blade into numerous shards. She looked surprised... only for a smirk to cross her face a moment later.

'' _Fuyu no Kiba._ '' She uttered with an almost prideful smirk as the fragments of ice froze, before shooting towards him like bullets. A choked gasp escaped him as no less than a dozen razor-sharp shards pierced his torso before he could fully evade. It wasn't unlike having a dozen knives stabbed into - he'd know, given the cocky thugs he'd fought carried said knives.

The shards dissolved into Reishi a moment later, and much to his surprise he found Weiss holding an identical sword as before in her hands, her smirk not wavering in the slightest and absolutely _radiating_ smug satisfaction. He scowled as he stood up straight, briefly debating summoning his Hollow mask before dismissing the idea - it was a secret weapon and it'd be pointless if he wasted it against a Third Seat, opposed to a Captain-level opponent. His Quincy powers were also off the table; he wasn't skilled enough for them to make any meaningful difference.

He would've released his Shikai. If he wasn't confident he could win this fight in one blow, that is.

Ichigo flickered away, clashing with the pale girl once more and putting all his effort into attack, ignoring the small wounds he slowly gained. His body went on autopilot as they fought, occasionally flickering away in Shunpo in an attempt to get the jump on their opponent. Unknown to his opponent he had an objective in mind, and it showed. Every time they clashed her blade cracked a little bit further, slowly regenerating but not quick enough.

He saw his chance a moment later as he swung in an uppercut, his blade knocking hers up and shattering everything past the hilt. He saw her lips curve up into another smirk, felt the faint flare of power from her as the ice froze mid-air, shooting towards him. He did nothing but grunt as they impaled him, a savage grin crossing his face as she noticed something wrong. Her pale blue eyes flickered up to his blade, held overhead in a two-handed grip, and she realised her mistake.

He swung down.

'' _Getsuga Tenshō_.''

And the street was engulfed in light.

* * *

Chad came to an abrupt stop as he saw the explosion.

Instantly he knew it was Ichigo, without a doubt. Ishida was more precision-reliant and Inoue wasn't he type of cause mass destruction - and mass destruction it was, with several storage building collapsing from the shockwave and windows having shattered in at least two blocks around the site of the explosion. The muscled teen could only hope his friend was alright - especially after that disturbing mental message he, and presumably everyone in the Twelve Divisions, received.

Almost idly the teen punched through another wall with sheer strength, noting it looked to be a clothes storage room (there seemed to be a lot of those...) before crashing through the adjacent wall, ending up in another identical street with slightly different buildings. Most of the Shinigami he had come across so far were... pretty poor, he had to admit. They simply did not compare to Yoruichi, despite the latter being a cat. Didn't mean said cat wasn't as quick as lightning, if not faster.

He paused as he entered another miscellaneous street, something about it just feeling _off_. He found his answer a moment later as a figure appeared above it from a burst of Shunpo, looking around before their lilac eyes landed on him, a grin coming to their face. Long blonde hair fell down their back wildly, standing out clearly against the black of her Shihakusho, concealing her voluptuous figure. A yellow obi sash was wrapped around her waist and an orange infinity scarf laid at her neck, an amber-hilted Zanpakuto sheathed over her back like how Ichigo wore it. He tensed at the sight of a badge on her bicep, adorning a yellow sun and clearly indicating her rank.

It was her Reiatsu, however, that made him wary. The emotions within were not hard to discern; excitement, happiness, eagerness. It would've been almost innocent had it not been for the burning passion in her eyes, blunting saying she intended to fight him. He had seen that look many times, and he knew to be wary of it. A poor fighter fought to become strong, while an expert fighter fought for fun. It didn't help his nerves that her Reiryoku was greater than his.

''Hey!'' The Lieutenant grinned, waving at him cheerfully. ''You one of the invaders?''

''...Hai.'' Chad affirmed, slowly reaching over his shoulder to his Zanpakuto, eyes never leaving hers.

Her grin only grew. ''Great, I was looking for someone to spar with!''

He blinked, but didn't have time to ponder her odd comment before she suddenly vanished in a flicker of Shunpo. The soft whisper of steel resounded through the empty street, echoing... before with a resounding clang their blades crashed against one another. A surprised grunt escaped him at the force behind her swing. Clearly she was stronger than her form let on.

Their blades clashed with slow but heavy strikes, each attempting to gain ground on the other as they subtle shifted their stances, scoring additional hits on the other, not that either of them cared. The girl was more aggressive and wild, while Chad was defensive and precise.

Chad surprised her when he suddenly threw his free fist forwards, striking her right in the face and sending her flying backwards, crashing into a wall and crumbling it in on her. He winced when part of the building collapsed inwards, saying a silent apology before turning and running back towards his destination. He didn't want to fight if he could help it, especially someone of such high rank.

It didn't seem like he'd get the option though, he mused as a golden aura flared from the rubble.

He turned and raised his blade, narrowly blocking and frighteningly strong slash that sent him skidding back a few feet, allowing him a moment to see his opponent. His attack hadn't done much, although there was hints of a bruise developing on her cheek and her hair had a few pieces of grit in it, which she picked out almost idly. Despite his attack she didn't even seem angry... she seemed happy, if anything.

''Heh, you've got a strong punch.'' She flashed an almost trademark grin. ''Names Yang Xiao Long, Lieutenant of the Yellow Division. You?''

''Yasutora Sado.'' The dark skinned teen nodded in greeting.

Yang grinned wider. ''Well Sado-san, I think it's time we cut loose, eh?''

He was about to decline, but never got the chance as she spoke first. '' **Ignite, Hinote!** ''

The golden aura from before returned, flaring forth like a bonfire and increasing in temperature, becoming a very realistic fire. The ground beneath her was slowly tinged a black colour from the heat as her Zanpakuto glowed a golden yellow, splitting into two balls of light and reforming on her hands, melting around them like molten steel. Despite the heat she showed no discomfort as the rapidly morphed, solidifying and becoming a pair of yellow gauntlets. The smooth metal covered her forearms all the way to the elbow, looking visibly durable and holding small embers of fire along it, sticking to it before dispersing away.

With a backwards jerk of her arms the gauntlets clicked, as if setting into place as the metal glowed a faint yellow colour. ''You got anything yourself, Sado-san? I'd hate for this to turn one-sided so soon.''

Chad sighed silently. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he was clearly outclassed here. Even on a guess he was willing to bet she had more control over her Shikai than he did his, and he doubted she would let him run now.

 _''...show her our power, Onii-san.''_ A young boys voice spoke in his head, settling the choice for him.

He held his blade out - a blade that was considerably longer than a katana, closer to an Odachi in length - as a faint blue aura built up around him. He felt a familiar power build up within him, resonating with his Zanpakuto in unison.

'' **Stand Tall, Brazo Derecho de Gigante.** ''

His declaration was followed by an eruption of Reiatsu, blue energy exploding around him. His Zanpakuto morphed, becoming a Reiryoku-like substance as it flew to his right arm, coating it from the shoulder to his fingertips, setting in seconds and revealing the form of his Shikai. It was remarkably similar to Yang's, except his wasn't a gauntlet - it was like a mould that covered his entire arm. It was mostly black in colour with a streak of magenta down the middle, with two large fins at the shoulder and two smaller ones by his wrist.

''Huh, both of us have fist-y type Zanpakuto, what are the chances?'' Yang commented in surprise. ''Odd name too... don't think I've ever heard of something like it.''

''It's Vacuan.'' He informed, causing her eyes to widen.

''Vacuan? You mean the dead language from the west?''

''Mm. My ancestors lived there, before it fell.'' Chad affirmed. It was a long, _long_ time ago when Vacuo fell. Longer than before the east fell - easily two or three millennia ago.

''...Huh.'' Yang blinked, before roughly shaking her head and regaining her grin. ''Eh, it doesn't matter. C'mon, let's get started!''

Chad grunted an agreement, meeting the blonde halfway, crashing his fist into her gauntlet-clad one. The difference in their strength became abruptly apparent as she was sent skidding backwards from the blow with a look of surprise, but was unable to comment on it as he rushed her, swinging his fist towards her once more. She dodged, watching in awe as his fist crashed into the ground, _shattering_ it and creating a crater from the impact alone.

''Ha, you're strong!'' Yang grinned, ducking under another punch and throwing out an uppercut, causing the teen to grunt as he stumbled back from the blow.

''...So are you.'' He murmured, batting aside her haymaker and slamming his fist into the concrete, upsetting her balance and allowing him to strike her with his non-armoured fist. It wasn't as powerful, but would certainly leave a bruise.

He was brought to a halt as she abruptly cocked a fist at him, firing a small flaming projectile that struck him in the torso, sending him stumbling back. It stung, but did little else. Yang seemed surprised by that, blinking owlishly before getting her head back in the game, charging at him once more. Yet even as they continued to fight, a musing thought came to mind.

 _'Does my Shikai have an ability, Brazo Derecho de Gigante?'_

 _''...Hai... you become stronger... tougher... and you can use_ that. _''_

 _'I will keep it in mind.'_

''Head out of the clouds, big guy!''

Chad's eyes widened before he was abruptly struck with a fist to the gut with much greater force than before, bypassing whatever buff his Shikai gave him. The force was great enough to send him flying head over heels down the street, a grimace adorning his face as he skidded across the concrete. He managed to slow himself down and flip to his feet, only to be knocked back as the blonde crashed into him, slamming her fist into his face and sending him into a building.

He couldn't say he had been thrown into a building before, but he could say he didn't want to experience it again. Having dozens of sharp pointy objects slammed into his back was enough it made him think he broke something, and even with his enhanced durability it was agony. He withheld a gasp of pain as he sat up amongst the rubble, unable to see two feet in front of him because of the dust, said dust that got in his eyes. Despite the pain he pushed himself to his feet, slowly taking one step forward at a time until he got out of the dust cloud.

''You're pretty tough, y'know that?'' Yang commented, standing in the middle of the street, looking out of breath but otherwise fine. Aside from multiple bruises, that is. ''My Shikai makes me stronger for every hit I take. After thirty or so hits I could probably shatter a building with one hit, but you just keep going! I'm guessing you get something similar?''

''...something like that.'' Chad grunted. He wasn't about to reveal such information to her.

She seemed to pick up on that, given she pouted at him.

''You look dead on your feet, you sure you can keep going, Sado-san?'' She asked with a cock of the head, her grin becoming tame and slightly concerned. He wasn't sure if she was actually concerned or didn't want to lose a good opponent. He was willing to bet a bit of both.

''...yes.'' Was all he said, though wasn't so certain of it himself. His Reiryoku was running on the low end and the repeated blows to his body was becoming tiring, and from years of fighting he could tell his body would soon give in, even if his fighting spirit refused to.

The blonde smirked lightly. ''Let's end this in one hit then! Give it your all, big guy!''

He gave a weary smirk in return, calling upon all his remaining strength, everything he could get. He was grateful for her offer; even if he lost, he wouldn't go out quietly, and he didn't have the endurance to outlast her. His arm glowed a faint blue colour as he disappeared in a burst of Shunpo, the shoulder fins opening up to revealing a luminescent blue energy within them. Yang appeared before him, also having used Shunpo, her gauntlets glowing a blazing golden yellow, borderline amber colour.

In an instant their eyes met, and they threw forth their fists.

'' _El Directo!_ ''

'' _Moyasu!_ ''

Blinding blue met blazing yellow, colliding and erupting into a massive explosion, matching if not dwarfing Ichigo's earlier attack. The shockwave echoed throughout the air, letting all those nearby to know what happened, if they hadn't felt it first that is. A thick cloud of smoke polluted the air, the scent of charcoal lingering in the air. Slowly the cloud dispersed, revealing the two combatants.

Chad laid on his front, unconscious and with burns littering the majority of his torso, all of them second if not third degree burns. Smoke slowly rose from his body, the faintest of hissing noises coming from his unconscious form. Yang stood a few feet away, staring skyward with a face-splitting grin on he face, completely ignoring her right arm which was bruised, bleeding and completely limp. She didn't mind; it'd heal in a few days of intensive care, a week at most.

Her lilac eyes turned onto the unconscious teen, a light laugh escaping her.

 _'That was the most fun I've had in months!'_

* * *

Ishida breathed in deeply, calming taking in more Reishi from the air around him as he continued to fire a barrage of Heilig Pfeils.

Around him were the numerous bodies of Shinigami, most of them from the Green Division, who had attempted to stop him. They were unsuccessful, although a few had managed to land a few hits on him, evidenced by the half a dozen slashes across his otherwise pristine uniform. Their speed was not to be underestimated.

It was certainly a challenge to continue to lay waste to an entire Division, and he felt a small amount of remorse whenever he saw some dragging their comrades away from the battle. He didn't stop them; he was here to distract, not to kill. And distracting he was; not one member of the Division fled to where Chad and Ichigo were, too afraid to leave their comrades alone to face the Quincy. The higher ranked Shinigami had attempted to stop him but he beat them with relative ease, though one or two had troublesome Shikai.

Ishida stopped for a moment as a new Reiatsu entered his senses, suppressed as if to hide it. It abruptly appeared behind him and he narrowly avoided being impaled upon a Zanpakuto, spinning around and firing a barrage of arrows at the attacker as he cleared some distance. The Shinigami was clearly a step above the rest, that much was clear from her Reiatsu, which was flared in anger. Her dusky rose-coloured hair was adorned with a grey beanie, hiding her left eye while the other grey-ish one glared at him. She didn't have a haori or badge, but was higher than the Fourth Seat... so that left the Third Seat.

''Are you done destroying my Division, Quincy-san?'' She asked, her expression blank yet tinged with anger; lips downturned and eyes narrowed. He wasn't intimidated.

''Not quite; give me a few more minutes.'' Ishida remarked sarcastically. He was rewarded with a bolt of Byakurai flying past his head, drilling a hole into the building behind him. ''Not even going to ask for my name, hm? I am Uryū Ishida, Quincy.''

''Third Seat of the Green Division, May Zedong.'' The now-named May replied coolly.

The duo stared at one another for a moment, neither saying a thing.

Abruptly the battle begun as the Shinigami disappeared in a burst of Shunpo, appearing behind the Quincy teen as fast as lightning. Her Zanpakuto descended swiftly, narrowly brushing past his cheek as he tilted out of the way, firing a flurry of arrows towards her and forcing space between them.

His eyes widened and he flickered away in a burst of Hirenkyaku as several balls of flames - Shakkaho, he noted - struck where he stood. The Third Seat lived up to her rank, flickering around their battlefield so fast he struggled to keep her within his line of sight, occasionally firing arrows to keep her at bay. She was smart; she didn't rush in and attempt to his him, but instead waited. He could keep fighting for as long as he had stamina, but even that would run out eventually. He needed to hit her hard while he had the chance... even if it meant playing dirty.

He saw his grim opportunity as a stray Shinigami crawled out from some rubble, dazedly stumbling in the general direction of the Green Division's barracks, which was adorned with holes where his arrows had struck repeatedly. He took aim for all of a second before firing an arrow straight towards the Shinigami. May appeared in its flight path, shattering the Reishi construct with a single swing of her blade, displeasure on her face as she looked around for him. She got her answer a moment later.

''Licht Regen!''

A literal _storm_ of arrows came crashing down from above, not unlike pellets of rain as they crashed down in the hundreds, if not thousands. A thick cloud of dust erupted as the concrete beneath was cracked and shattered instantly from the barrage, the air filled with the sound of explosions. The attack lasted for only ten seconds, but the damage was clear without even needing to check - there was too many to be blocked and not enough time to dodge. He didn't wish ill upon the Third Seat, but he would not be surprised if she had perished from that attack. He squashed any remorse he felt; now was not the time for regret.

Panting lightly, Ishida landed atop a nearby rooftop, staring at the giant dust cloud easily standing seven storeys tall. Licht Regen was a simplistic but taxing technique; gathering a large amount of Reishi by the shoulder, and rapidly creating and firing arrows continuously. It usually lasted for as long as the user could draw in Reishi in a quick burst, not unlike how long a person could hold their breath. Shame he was forced to use it on-

'' **Phase, Y** **ū** **rei.** ''

His eyes widened as a surge of Reiatsu erupted from within a cloud, before a silver projectile shot towards him. A gasp escaped the teen as it struck his shoulder, punching a hole straight through it and flying off into the distance. He stumbled back in surprise, one hand instinctively flying up to his shoulder, crimson running down from it. A quick inspection revealed it has missed an artery, but only just barely.

The teen tensed as a figure slowly walked out from the dust cloud, revealing a dishevelled May. Her beanie was torn in several places and her Shihakusho was adorned with several dozen holes, rendering it more tatters than anything. In her hand was a longsword that seemed to be made from silver, with a grey cross-guard that had black half-circles randomly dotted around it, with a short white tassel ribbon falling from the pommel. He noticed with curiosity that the tip of the blade seemed to be smoking... odd.

''That was impressive... Ishida-san.'' The Shinigami commented, her breathing noticeably laboured. ''But... I will not fall so easily.''

Ishida frowned. ''You're dead on your feet, Zedong-san.''

She grimaced, but didn't deny it.

Yet a second later she disappeared in a flash of Shunpo, instantly putting the teen on guard. He was nearly struck by a second silver projectile had he not disappeared with Hirenkyaku a moment later, his eyes looking for the source of the shot and by extension, May's location. He spotted a faint glint and rise of Reiatsu a few street away, before another projectile flew past where he once stood. A quick use of Hirenkyaku covered the distance, and he unleashed a barrage of arrows at close range. The Shinigami fled, pointing her blade at him and periodically firing small, condensed projectiles of silver Reiryoku.

He grimaced as another shot hit him, punching a hole straight through his thigh, skimming past anything major. _'It seems her Shikai allows her to fight at range better... but can she still fight at close range, in her state?'_

He couldn't fight her at range, not like before. One shot of her projectile punched straight through him, and if that hit an artery, his major organs, spine or head, then he was as good as dead. His Blut was untrained; his grandfather never had the opportunity to teach him and his father had his powers sealed, and refused to teach him anything anyway. His arrows were whittling her down, but now that she had gone on the defensive and was constantly dodging erratically he couldn't get a good shot, and all hits were nicks at best.

With a silent sigh the teen reached inside his coat, withdrawing a small silver tube. A small insertion of his own Reiryoku caused a blade of pure Reishi to emerge, humming lowly and threateningly. He chased after the retreating Shinigami, who he noted was getting slower as their fight went on, most likely blood loss if anything. She spun around in time to block his slash, making him grimace at how sloppy it was. Perhaps it would've been a better idea to train with a sword before engaging a melee opponent...

He ducked under her swing, attempting to strike at her exposed ribs only to be blocked fluidly, her experience showing through as she suddenly took control of the fight, harshly pushing him back on the defensive. A mental string of curses escaped him as he backpedalled, sparks flying as their swords struck again and again, both sloppy - his because of incapability, and hers because of injury. He noticed a blind spot however; just to her left she would always be a moment late to react, most likely because her beanie covered that eye, preventing her peripheral vision. Her blade abruptly raced towards him and he swung his Reishi blade towards it-

'' _Phase_.''

-only for blade to _phase straight through his_ , cleanly arcing down his front and cutting a deep, sudden gash. His own blade also went unhindered, cleaving the lithe girl from shoulder to hip. In almost perfect unison they stumbled backwards from one another, a harsh cough-gasp escaping them. May fell back, wincing as she landed on rubble while Ishida's back hit a wall, supporting him if nothing else.

''Wh-what the hell?'' The teen coughed, grimacing at the bitter taste of copper. That hit had _definitely_ struck something major.

''...my Zanpakuto's primary ability.'' May mumbled so lowly he almost missed it. ''It allows me to... make my blade incorporeal against... whatever object I choose... sword, stone, person... but it also means I can't block anything from it...''

''Then why d-did you use it?'' Ishida asked, part curious and part stalling for time - not that either were in any condition to continue. He had to get out of here, fast.

''...I got careless. I forgot I couldn't block.'' She explained, tired exasperation tinting her tone, followed by a groan of pain.

He didn't respond, instead utilising one of his grandfathers precious techniques - Ransōtengai. Manipulating strings of Reiryoku and Reishi to move the body, controlled by the mind, it was once used to help the elderly, injured or disabled to continue fighting. However he was low on Reiryoku and his body was too injured to keep taking in ambient Reishi; he needed to find somewhere to address his wounds and recover. Preferably soon.

As he stumbled away from the battlefield that was the Green Division, the Quincy froze up as a sudden, unexplainable feeling of dread overtook him. His eyes glanced to the source, and he paled.

He was no fool. He researched high-ranking members of the Twelve Divisions prior to invading so he could get a basic grasp of their abilities, and to use his intellect to his advantage. It was because of this knowledge that he instantly identified the woman at the end of the street, face adorned with a gentle smile and dark hair swishing with the wind. Her haori flapped about in the suddenly cold breeze, red obi standing out against the black.

''Why the pale face, Quincy-san?''

Summer Rose, Captain of the Red Division.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Shimo = Frost.**

 ** _Fuyu no Kiba_ = Winter's Fang.**

 ** _Getsuga Tenshō_ = Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer.**

 **Hinote = Hand of Fire.**

 **Brazo Derecho de Gigante = Right Arm of the Giant.**

 ** _El Directo_ = The Direct.**

 ** _Moyasu_ = Burn.**

 ** _Licht Regen_ = Light Rain.**

 **Y** **ū** **rei = Ghost.**

 ** _Hirenkyaku_ = Flying Screen Step.**

 **Shakkahō = Red Fire Cannon.**

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh, Ishida's screwed.**

 **Hoped you liked the fight scenes - they went on for a decent length I think. Ichigo vs Weiss, Chad vs Yang and Ishida vs May.**

 **So yeah, Chad's got a Shikai; so does Inoue, which will be seen later. Both will be pretty awesome in future, I'd like to think. I'm sure most of you foresaw Yang's style of Zanpakuto, but how many foresaw May's? I'm guessing not many. Weiss is probably in the middle.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed! And to the person who suggested the Wendigo-theme (a few chapters ago), again, a nice idea, but I've got a few other stories in the works after this one so I probably won't have the chance to write a fic like that. Nice idea though.**

 **Till next time~**


	12. Chapter 12: Elusive Shadows

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **To respond to two reviewers (guests); no, there won't be a Wendigo in this fic. This is a RWBY/Bleach crossover and a Wendigo has no place, and technically can't even exist since its a different universe. To Von Dick - her eyes can still be, and are often referred to, icy blue (along with pale blue, opal, etc.)**

 **Another suggestion, for those who listen while reading; Pyrrha's theme song is 'Diamond Eyes' by 'Shinedown'. That is all.**

 **Onto the story~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 2: Invasion Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 12: Elusive Shadows**_

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe it.

He was here.

 _He was here._

She had sensed him the moment he engaged Weiss, his familiar Reiatsu saturating the very air around him. However she could tell the difference, even from as far away as she was. It felt more compact, more controlled, more... powerful. Vastly more powerful, so much she briefly thought she was sensing a Captain, and not the teenage boy she had met a little over a month ago. When she felt not only Chad and Inoue, but Ishida also enter The Vale... she was equally stunned and scared. Stunned that they had grown so strong in such a short period of time - in just a _week_ \- and scared of what might become of them, especially when most of them entered a fight.

When she felt Weiss' Reiatsu drop, she was shocked that her friend was defeated. Weiss, while sometimes arrogant, was no pushover and her Shikai was incredibly deadly, especially when given enough time to use all its abilities. When May fell she was equally surprised, and when Yang was nearly defeated she was even more surprised. Chad may have lost the battle, but to damage Yang so severely was a feat not a lot of Lieutenants could attest to.

Her train of thought came to an end as the metal door to her room shook, before sliding open. She blinked at the sight of ten members of the Black Division, specifically the Detainment Squad. Standing at the front of the group was a familiar tall young woman with flaming red hair done up in a high ponytail, her alluring emerald eyes filled with reluctance. Her Shihakusho was joined by a red obi sash and a badge bearing the Division's emblem. Her Zanpakuto's bronze and crimson hilt was eye-catching, adorned with what looked like real emeralds along the handle. Pyrrha Nikos, the Lieutenant of the Red Division.

''Hello... Ruby.'' Pyrrha smiled, ''I'm here to take you to the Senzaikyū.''

''...I understand.'' Ruby returned the smile, even as two of the men cuffed her wrists.

Regardless of the outcome of the invasion, she was glad they tried.

It was a small comfort.

* * *

''Hm... how odd.''

Standing atop one of the taller buildings within the inner parts of The Vale stood a slender Shinigami, silver hair neatly brushed forward and eyes closed into slits. His narrow face was adorned with a curious look as he stared out to the ruined buildings a few blocks away where Yang's battle had concluded. His Shihakusho had more baggy sleeves than a normal one, with a white obi sash wrapped around his waist and a badge strapped onto his bicep, bearing the image of a white pigeon on it.

Gin Ichimaru, Lieutenant of the White Division.

''Yang-chan being nearly defeated, who could've guessed?'' The man commented, ''I guess I expected more...''

''Her opponent was strong.'' A voice bit out from behind him where Blake Belladonna was standing behind him, glaring a hole into his back.

Gin turned, faux surprise on his face. ''Oh, I didn't notice you there Blakey!''

She was not amused.

''Ma, why the scary face?'' The man smiled slyly, cocking his head to the side. He found a Zanpakuto at his neck a moment later. ''I didn't do anything bad, I promise~''

''Stay away from Yang.'' Blake iterated with a fierce glare, holding it for a few moments before slowly retracting her blade. ''If you harm her, Ichimaru, I will not hesitate to cut you down.''

''You'd do that to your fellow Lieutenant? How cruel~'' The man whined, even as the black-haired Faunus turned and began to walk away.

''I don't trust you, Ichimaru.'' She scowled, ''Whatever you're planning, I won't let it happen.''

The man smiled coyly as she prepared to use Shunpo, yet he couldn't help but take one final jab.

''Then you'd best spend your time with Yang-chan, before it's too late.''

There was a _beat_.

Then the resounding clang of steel echoed across the rooftops as their Zanpakuto clashed, her golden eyes filled with smouldering rage and his face alight with a mocking smile. Their deadlock ended a moment later, only for a rapid flurry of strikes to flicker between them, sending sparks flying from the speed which they struck.

Blake vanished in a burst of Shunpo, appearing behind the man and swinging towards his back... only for her blade to be blocked, twisting to the point it looked painful to block the attack, yet looked anything but in pain. Before she could react her blade was knocked aside, and she was unable to get out of the way before the short Wakizashi cut a line down her front, a thin river of blood running out.

''One point to me Blakey~'' Gin taunted with a sly smile, widening at her murderous glare. ''Ooh, so scary~''

She maintained her harsh glare for a few moments, before releasing an almost calming breath, pointing her Zanpakuto towards him in a one-handed grip. His eyebrows disappeared above his hairline as her Reiatsu flared. A dark, murky black aura surrounded her, an almost physical weight being added to the air.

'' **Hide, Kuroneko.** '' Blake growled, her Zanpakuto glowing a midnight black colour before shifting, becoming a dual-wielding pair of Wakizashi. The hilts were pure black without any designs on it, just everlasting darkness from the pommel to the guard. If being a dual-wielder wasn't impressive enough, then the sheer amount of killing intent was.

Instantly the man was forced to dodge as an attack shot at him from behind, spikes comprised entirely of shadow shooting at him with a vengeance. He danced around them, playfully blocking one of her melee strikes before knocking her back with a wordless Shō.

''Shikai, is it?'' Gin inquired, lazily ducking under another slash and bending out of the way of another series of shadowy spikes. ''Guess it isn't fair if you just use it... **Shoot to Kill, Shinsō** **.** ''

Her eyes widened and she narrowly avoided being impaled upon the suddenly extended blade, instead it cut a deep gash down her side. She hastily retreated, shadows rising in her wake to form a barrier... only for a silver blade to spear straight through them, cutting a thin gash down Blake's cheek in the process. Her panic swiftly transformed into frustration as she flickered away in Shunpo, attempting to attack him again only to narrowly avoid being impaled. The process repeated itself several times, each with Shinso getting a fraction closer to hitting her through the heart.

Oh, and every time she attempted to attack it didn't miss. It just resulted in her getting a progressively deeper gash.

She prepared to unleash a wave of shadowy spikes upon the grinning man, only for a sudden feeling of _wrongness_ to suddenly cover the area, one she had gotten familiar with over the years. Joining the discomforting feeling was the thick, overbearing pressure of Reiatsu, halting both her and Gin's movements completely and suddenly. The sensation was not unlike having a thousand pounds stacked upon them. Both their gazes turned to the side towards an adjacent building where an individual stood, haori fluttering in the wind.

''That's quite enough, you two.'' Summer Rose smiled at them. The gesture would've looked angelic had it not been for the oppressive Reiatsu blanketing the area. ''I understand tensions are running high, and things have never been favourable between the two of you, but please keep your battles to the sparring fields. Had anyone been nearby you could've caused some real damage.''

''Apologies, Captain Rose. It will not happen again.'' Blake intoned with a bow, Gin giving a much more half-hearted one. The Captain didn't seemed to be bothered by his lack of proper formality.

''I trust it won't.'' The woman smiled with a tilt of the head. ''Don't you two have a Lieutenants meeting to get to?''

''My Captain made me exempt from it in light of the invasion.'' Blake said, Gin just giving a light shrug.

Summer hummed. ''Did he now? Rather odd, considering when I spoke to him a few minutes ago he had only _just_ given permission to Amagai-san to take the reigns of the Division until you came back from the meeting.''

''I-I must've misheard. I'll be on my way then.''

With a flicker of Shunpo the black-haired Lieutenant vanished, leaving only Gin and Summer in the vicinity. The two stared at one another in silence, one bearing a coy smile and the other adorned with a gentle one.

''Belladonna-san is rather nosey, isn't she?'' Summer spoke up, breaking the silence.

Gin hummed, being the first to break the stare-off. ''Mm, she's so troublesome~''

The woman chuckled lightly, the sound melodic yet sending a shiver down his spine.

''Indeed. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend, as do you, Gin-kun.''

''Hai... Rose-sama.''

* * *

''Ano... where was the entrance...?''

Orihime Inoue sighed to herself, awkwardly wandering along the streets of The Vale. Clad in the Shihakusho all other Shinigami wore she didn't stand out much and she managed to pass herself off as a new recruit who got lost, and was looking for the Orange Division. The problem with that was since all the Shinigami she met had something to do they only pointed her in the general direction, which of course got her lost pretty quickly. She wasn't skilled enough with Shunpo to fly across the rooftops and she didn't want to risk being spotted, since a newbie wouldn't be very good at Shunpo anyway.

The auburn-haired teen let out a despondent whine, turning a corner as she made her way down the seemingly endless streets. ''How am I supposed to find- eek!''

Her squeak of surprise came from her bumping into someone, nearly falling over had they not caught her. Her grey eyes looked up, taking in his tall and lean figure, a sakkat-style hat resting upon his head. Brown hair was kept short, a small trail forming a low ponytail behind him and held by two pins. His handsome face had a light stubble, with curious brown eyes staring down at her in amusement. The orange obi sash around his waist signified him as a member of the Orange Division, but it was his haori that caught her eye. A Captain. The other thing that caught her eye was the _two_ Zanpakuto resting at his hips, indicating him as a dual-wielder... someone who only 'appeared' every few centuries.

''Well hello there, stranger-chan.'' The Captain smiled kindly. ''Are you alright?''

''H-Hai.'' Inoue blushed lightly, getting to her feet and bowing apologetically. Then it occurred to her who she was talking to. ''U-Um... are you Captain Kyoraku?''

''Mm, that's me.''

Fumbling for the note, she offered it to him. ''I-I was told to deliver this to you.''

The man took the letter with a thankful nod, giving another nod when she excused herself, discreetly putting as much distance between them as she could. She wasn't told what was on the letter or even the importance of it, but she wasn't keen on staying too close to a Captain-level Shinigami. She wasn't even that good in Zanjutsu - even her Zanpakuto reflected that, being a Kido-type and not reliant on her skill. She wasn't even supposed to be fighting anybody of high rank - Yoruichi told her she was to play a supportive role, healing and offering supportive fire to the others.

She was fine with that. Others might've been put-off by it, but she wasn't. She was a pacifist by nature and swinging a sword at someone was difficult enough, not even accounting for cutting someone down and watching the agony in their eyes. In her sparring matches the first time she cut Chad she dropped her sword, feeling sick to her stomach when she saw the admittedly small cut on his arm. It wasn't even that bad... but the sight of the blood and the knowledge she was the one to do it made her feel sickeningly guilty.

Inoue came to a stop, pausing as she noticed something.

''I'm lost again...''

''Well I'd be happy to guide you to the prison cells if you'd like.''

The auburn-haired girl jumped, spinning on her heel to face the Captain she had just left behind. He still wore a charming smile on his face, but his sakkat was pulled down to hide his eyes ominously as he spoke. ''I thank you for the letter, invader, but I'll still have to arrest you for invading. Will you come quietly?''

''Ano... can you let me go?'' Inoue smiled nervously, indiscreetly backing away. She wasn't on the level to fight a Lieutenant, much less a Captain...

''Afraid not.'' Kyoraku shrugged nonchalantly, sighing when she drew her sword. ''Yare yare... how troublesome.''

Swallowing her nerves, she shakily held her blade up, pointing skyward. ''I'm not a good fighter... but that doesn't mean I won't try my best!''

'' **Murmur to the heavens, whisper to the wind**.'' She spoke clearly. '' **Sing to the angels, scream to the demons. Unleash my will and reject what I overrule. Defy, K** **ō** **gen no Kashin!** ''

Her Zanpakuto glowed a calming orange colour, the katana moulding in shape and shifting into a pair of orange bracelets with no visible offensive abilities. The Captain did not take her lightly however, as he clearly felt something... _odd_ about her Reiatsu. It rose significantly, which while surprising was not cause for concern, but it was the 'texture' of her Reiatsu that made him pause. It wasn't Shinigami, nor Hollow... nor Quincy. It was something unfamiliar to even him, one of the oldest current Captains.

 _'My, how interesting.'_ Kyoraku mused silently, watching the girl as she visibly prepared herself for the upcoming confrontation. It was clear she wasn't willing to fight, but knew she didn't have a choice. He pitied her; innocent souls shouldn't be tainted by bloodshed.

'' _Koten Zanshun_!'' The teen abruptly declared, pointing towards him. In an instant her bracelets glowed before twin projectile shot out from them, forming into a single, pint-sized object that raced towards him with surprising speed. It was probably equal to a high-ranking officer using Shunpo.

Kyoraku tilted his head out of the way, allowing the oddly human-shaped projectile to fly past... and crash into a wall.

''Tsubaki!'' The young woman cried out in worry.

Much to the Captains disbelief, a muffled voice came from the figure half-lodged in the wall. ''Dammit woman! What have I told you about aiming for the head?!''

''...that it's easy to miss?''

'' _Yes!_ '' Came the muffled, if still heated response, causing Inoue to wince guiltily.

''Oi oi, Tsubaki-san, that's no way to talk to your wielder.'' Kyoraku admonished lightly.

Clearly, the small sprite didn't like being told off. ''Fuck you!''

''Tsubaki! Don't be mean!'' Inoue scolded the sprite, who pulled himself out of the wall and returned to his wielder grumpily. ''Apologise.''

All she got was a disgruntled scoff before the miniature man transformed into orange light, and returned to her bracelet. Inoue sagged, sighing mournfully at her clear lack of control, unable to even command her power properly. Tsubaki was temperamental, yes, but he had always pointed out his power was based upon the strength of her will - and clearly, she was lacking the willpower to fight the Captain before her. She couldn't disagree with that notion.

Kyoraku smiled at the teen, ignoring the depressed cloud hanging over her head. ''Well... how about we go to the prison cells now?''

''Hai...''

* * *

 _'Today has certainly been an interesting day.'_

Summer Rose smiled to herself slightly, standing inside the Captains Hall, the 'legendary' place where Captain-rank Shinigami gathered to discuss concerns and give reports. It was much more hyped up than it actually was, and unlike some tales from gossiping new recruits it wasn't made from gold or anything frivolous like that. It was a simple wooden room with minimal accessories, with only a single throne-like chair at the end for the Captain Commander to sit. The two massive doors at the front of the room gave an imposing image to those on the outside, and were incidentally sound-proof and immensely durable. She'd know; she _made_ them.

''Che, how boring...''

She smiled, silver eyes drifting to the side where her husband stood a few paces away in his own spot. He hadn't changed a bit since their daughter was imprisoned, though only she could tell what went on beneath his mask of sometimes-drunk indifference. One thing he didn't hide though was his disdain for these meetings.

''Hush, Captain Branwen.'' A lithe Captain spoke up, dark navy hair swaying as she shook her head. Her Shihakusho was, until some of the Captains, in prim-proper condition and without a single fault in sight. Her haori was much the same, perfectly without the slightest crease and the Divisions symbol, a raindrop, not having the blue stained in any way. A blue obi sash was tied around her small waist, holding her blue-hilted Zanpakuto that had golden jewels adorned on it, matching the plus-shaped gold ornament on her forehead, standing out against her dark skin.

Ciel Soleil, Captain of the Blue Division.

''I agree.'' Another Captain smirked faintly. ''Do maintain some professional standard, won't you?''

James Ironwood, the Captain of the Cyan Division. He was a tall and broad man, visible even through his immaculate Shihakusho. His black hair was slowly turning a shade of grey, his narrow blue eyes always serious. The cyan-coloured sash held his Zanpakuto which, unlike many, was designed more like a sabre than a katana. Most likely his heritage from the ancient land of Solitas coming through. He was always a stern but not dispassionate leader, and his words all but garnered attention with his confident posture and golden charisma. He wasn't above making light jabs at his colleagues either, as thus shown.

''Can it, tin man.'' Qrow snorted back.

The four of them didn't have to wait long until more Captains arrived, easily noticeable due to the boisterous laugh that echoed down the halls.

Peter Port, the Captain of the Purple Division, strolled towards the room with a jolly smile on his face, partially hidden by his grey moustache. His eyes were closed into slits, hiding their true colour, and his hair was combed to the side. The purple obi sash was wrapped around his wide waist and the white haori adorned the emblem of a smiling face in purple. He was quite the portly man, much more than his colleagues, but nobody amongst the Captains doubted his strength. He was one of the few Captains who survived the Civil War, after all, and like Summer attained a haunting title from the many battles he endured. The Song of the Shinigami.

Behind him was the Captain of the Green Division, Bartholomew Oobleck. He was a comparatively skinnier man with a lean build and narrow face, his Shihakusho kept rather messily and his haori slightly dishevelled, most commonly due to his incredibly frequent uses of Shunpo. His hair was green and brushed haphazardly backwards, with sapphire blue eyes that pierced the soul hidden behind a pair of round-framed glasses. As per usual he had a green sash and a haori, his Division's symbol being a green-coloured book.

The third Captain was a much more bulkier man, slightly shorter than his two companions yet nonetheless powerful. His short blonde hair and lilac eyes were easy on the eyes and his face often wore a friendly smile, leading him to be one of the more outgoing Captains. His haori, unlike the others, had the sleeves removed, which was fine given he was a Hakuda specialist like his daughter. His Zanpakuto wasn't sheathed at his waist either, in the yellow obi sash, but instead over his back by a second sash. A bright smile was on his face as he spoke with Peter, a half-laugh escaping him over a private joke of some sorts.

''Peter, Bart, Tai.'' Summer greeted in order, smiling at the trio. ''I was beginning to think you'd end up late.''

''I'm hurt you'd think that.'' Taiyang smiled lightly, ''I'm _never_ late.''

''You generally are.'' Qrow bluntly pointed out, a grin tugging at his lips.

Taiyang pouted almost childishly. ''That's not true.''

''I assure you, it is. You're worse than Captain Kyoraku.'' A sharp female voice interjected.

''I have to agree. Your attendance is lacking slightly.'' Another softer woman agreed.

Taiyang just huffed as he took his place, pouting like a scolded child, much to the amusement of his colleagues.

Entering the room after the trio were two women. The leading one had light blonde hair done up in a proper bun, with a curl of it falling down the right side of her face. Her emerald eyes were piercing in their intensity, giving her a rather intimidating look most of the time. Her uniform was prim and proper, her haori gracefully following her movements as she walked, the emblem of the Silver Division clear on the back of it. Her Zanpakuto laid at her waist, held by a silver obi sash. Glynda Goodwitch, Captain of the Silver Division and head of the Research and Development department of The Vale.

A step behind her came Retsu Unohana, the Captain of the Brown Division, and the best healer in all of The Vale. Her dark hair was tied into a braid that fell down her front, ending at the brown obi sash she wore. Her blue eyes reflected the amusement her smile held as she entered the room, haori fluttering with her movements. A brown heart with stitches on it was present on her back, the sign of her Division. Despite having her Zanpakuto at her waist, she rarely ever drew it. That fact was emphasised by the knowledge that none of the Captains in the room had seen her draw her blade in over a century.

The last time she did, an Adjuchas Hollow was sliced down the middle in a single slash. Nobody questioned her skills after that.

''Has anyone seen Captain Aizen?'' Glynda spoke clearly, taking her place amongst the current Captains.

Many frowns met her question, Qrow being the first to speak up. ''Nah, haven't seen him ever since he sent that message... I can't sense him either...''

''Is it possible that he...?'' James didn't finish the question, but they all knew the implication.

A grim silence fell upon the assorted Captains. It was painful to think that one of their own, someone that many saw as a _friend_ had fallen in battle, but to imagine a _Captain_ falling? It was unimaginable; for someone to have grown strong enough to fight on even grounds and defeat a Captain... that posed an entirely new threat.

''...I'll have some people look for him.'' Qrow finally decided with a sigh, scratching his chin. ''Aizen was the Captain of the White Division, so it makes sense they'd target our communications before anything else.''

''Then why have they not brought harm to my Division?'' Unohana pointed out. ''Health and recovery stations are critical on any battlefield, and those injured so far - notably Weiss Schnee - are already in the process of recovery. They'll be back to normal in a few days.''

''Morality, maybe?'' Summer supplied. ''From what we know they're teenagers, and are likely not accustomed to killing. They likely aren't here to slaughter, but to complete their objective as soon as possible.''

''And their objective?'' A new voice asked critically, drawing all gazes to the doors.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Pink Division, and head of the Kuchiki noble family. Much like Glynda his uniform was kept in a noticeably perfect condition, his haori neatly over it. Unlike others the symbol of his Division was not an object, but instead the kanji for 'duty', done in of course pink. His black hair was formal and held in place by the kenseikan, with a silver scarf wrapped around his neck, a family heirloom worth an immense sum of money. Slate grey eyes unflinchingly stared forwards, his narrow face as expressionless as it always was.

Behind him came Kyoraku, who sheepishly entered and took his place amongst his fellow Captains. This wasn't the first time he was the last one to arrive and nobody was surprised.

Summer was the one to answer his question. ''We are unaware, however it may pertain to my daughters imprisonment. That, I feel, is unlikely however due to them only appearing now opposed to when she was arrested. It is likely this is a diversion of some sorts, with something bigger going on behind the scenes.''

As always, her fellow Captains took her words seriously, shown by the considering looks on their faces. Out of all the Captains she was one of the most respected, and not just because of her strength. Though that played a large part of it.

''...is it possible, there are traitors in our ranks?'' Qrow spoke up seriously. ''Think about it. A group of an unknown amount of teenagers, all of whom never so much as blipped on our radar. All of a sudden they have the power to face against Third Seats, and have knowledge of Shunpo, Kido and a high skill with Zanpakuto, enough to know Shikai. That isn't something you can pick up out of nowhere.''

Byakuya frowned. ''It would be difficult to search through the entire Twelve Divisions in that case.''

''We may not need to.'' Ciel spoke up. ''From Captain Aizen's message it is clear they came from outside The Vale, and the amount of locations where a band of teenagers could hide is mostly limited to the outpost settlements. It would just be a task of narrowing down the Shinigami who visited those towns.''

An array of nods followed, seeing the logic in her statement. Any further conversation however was silenced as the Captain Commander made his appearance, walking down the hall towards them.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the oldest Shinigami, past and present. That reflected in his appearance, with his balding head that bore an 'X' shaped scar, to his grey-white beard that was tied by a purple thread. The old man appearance was added to by his hunched posture, his haori thrown over his shoulders like a cloak opposed to wearing it like a robe. His eyes were closed into slits, hiding his ancient red eyes that rarely opened. In his hands was a wooden cane, hiding the true form of his Zanpakuto - the legendary Ryujin Jakka, otherwise known as the flowing blade-like flame.

Silently the ancient dragon walked passed his Captains to the front of the room, taking a seat on his chair before tapping his cane once.

''This Captains meeting is called to order. We have much to discuss.''

* * *

Ichigo grit his teeth as he tore through another crowd of Shinigami with frightening ease, before moving on like nothing happened.

Even with his growing control of his Reiatsu he wasn't able to hide it completely, thus it was easy for Shinigami of all ranks to find him and attempt to subdue him. Thankfully he hadn't needed to fight anyone of Third Seat or higher, and he wasn't certain he could win another fight without going all-out. He had used a good chunk of his energy fighting Weiss and his brief meditative rests he took only helped slightly restore his missing Reiryoku.

Passing down another nigh-identical street, the teen spent a few moments to check on his friends. Chad had been defeated but was still alive - weakened, but he hadn't moved from one spot in a while, meaning he was likely arrested. Inoue had likewise faced a similar fate, albeit she was close to full strength. Ishida however had dropped off the radar _completely_ , which worried him more than he'd ever admit aloud. He had been weak after his fight with his unknown opponent... then suddenly he just _vanished_. He could only hope the Quincy teen was alive and well.

Ichigo came to a stop as he turned another street, blinking as he noticed the change immediately. The area was wide-open and had a few empty stalls lingering about, possibly a market or something, but it led up to a large mountain-like hill with a white stone tower on it. A large set of stairs led up to a series of plain buildings, but it was the group at the top of the stairs that grabbed his attention.

''Ruby!''

At the top of the stairs the aforementioned girl whirled around, despite being partially chained up. ''I-Ichigo?!''

He grinned at her, and a small, relief-filled smile blossomed across her face. Whether for him or because of him, he didn't know, but he didn't mind either way. He would save her; on that he swore.

One of the leading men in black turned to a crimson-haired young woman, speaking sternly. ''Do your duty, Lieutenant.''

''Hai.'' She frowned in response.

Seeing them begin to leave, Ichigo scowled. ''You're not getting away!''

He disappeared in a flicker of Shunpo, only to be forced to raise his blade halfway there to block the red-haired girls blade. He grimaced at the sight of her Lieutenants badge as he struggled to overpower her, eventually backing off and creating space between them. Her emerald eyes reflected a myriad of emotions he couldn't readily identify, but he didn't get a chance to figure them out before she launched herself at him.

A grunt escaped him as their blades clashed again, this time with him gaining a slight amount of ground as his blade glowed blue. ''Dammit, get out of my way!''

Her eyes widened before she was engulfed in a wordless crescent of Reiryoku, the precursor to his Getsuga Tenshō - though he could use said Shikai ability without releasing, it was just subsequently weaker. It was relatively weaker but nonetheless effective at damaging his opponents until now - that was a given considering he managed to cut Grand Fisher in half with a single, rage-filled blast of it. He felt a small amount of satisfaction as the smoke cleared to reveal the unnamed Lieutenant had mild scorch marks on her skin and clothes, but was otherwise unharmed.

''...you're strong.'' The red-head commented, a slight smile tugging at her lips. ''What is your name, invader?''

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' He declared, ''You?''

''Pyrrha Nikos, Lieutenant of the Red Division.''

His eyes narrowed. ''So you're Ruby's superior then.''

''I am.'' Pyrrha conceded.

''Then why are you letting her be executed?'' Ichigo replied sharply, causing her to flinch.

''...I want to help, I truly do.'' Pyrrha replied, raising her blade once more. ''But I have my duty. My Captain can help on the political side of things, but I have no such weight. So I will do what is due of me as a Lieutenant, and pray she regains her freedom.''

He gave her a hard stare. ''So you'll stand in my way.''

It wasn't a question. ''Yes, I will.''

''I see... then I'll defeat you and save Ruby!'' He declared, '' **Rend the Heavens Asunder, Zangetsu** **!** ''

An _eruption_ of Reiatsu flooded the courtyard, causing Pyrrha to stumble back in shock from the sheer amount of power he radiated... and in the back of her mind, she realised that his power matched if not _surpassed_ hers. It was a startling idea, and it both worried her... and got her blood pumping. When the smoke from his Shikai release cleared she stared in shock at the twin blades before her, an understandable reaction given there was only five dual-wielders in the Twelve Divisions, with an extra three if you counted fist-based Zanpakuto like Yang's.

The red-head stared at him for a moment, before smiling. ''Very well. I shall give it my all from the beginning... **Absorb, Senshi!** ''

Her Zanpakuto glowed a mix of red and bronze, expanding in size before _splitting_ into two, one rounding out and the other lengthening and becoming thinner. When the light died away it revealed she was, to his surprise, also a dual-wielder. In her right hand laid a xiphos-type sword, the blade a crimson colour with a bronze outline along the edges. In her left was a bronze-gold dipylon-styled shield, yet the rim was visibly sharp like a blade.

Silently Pyrrha raised her shield before her, xiphos held behind her ready to attack. Without a word the two launched towards one another, their clash kicking up a gust around them. Ichigo swung his khyber knife, slamming it into her shield but not making her budge in the slightest and forcing him to block her blade with his trench knife. He backed off to clear some space, only for the red-head to charge towards him shield-first.

A string of curses left him as he used Shunpo to make some distance, raising his larger blade and bringing it down in a vicious arc. '' _Getsuga_ _Tenshō_!''

The heaven-piercing moon-fang screamed towards his opponent, erupting into a plume of blue-tinted dust as it exploded on impact. She hadn't even attempted to avoid that attack, which immediately put him on guard - after his battle with Weiss, he was more than a little cautious when it came to other peoples Shikai. Then again her release command was... absorb...!

It was only his honed instincts that saved him from being struck by a startling familiar wave of energy, albeit a red one. He covered the distance in a second, his khyber clashing against her shield and his trench knife blocking her xiphos.

''I get it now.'' Ichigo grinned, straining to push her back. ''Absorb. Your Zanpakuto absorbs attacks, I'm guessing.''

''Correct.'' Pyrrha smiled back. ''Senshi allows me to reinforce myself or release the stored energy back at my opponent, which makes me a good counter to you, wouldn't you say?''

He didn't reply as he batted her blade aside, lunging towards her... only for her to unexpectedly twist, pulling back and using her shield to redirect both his blades to the side. He had to Shunpo back to avoid getting slashed by her xiphos, but didn't have any time to recover as she chased him down, covering the distance in a heartbeat.

Ichigo grimaced, lunging forth with his trench knife towards her right hand-

''Seki!''

-only for a blue orb to appear, shattering the moment he struck it... and causing his arm to jerk backwards in reaction. He only barely managed to raise his larger blade in time to block her slash, but wasn't prepared for her to ram him with her shield. His mistake earned him a gash on his shoulder to hip, spewing crimson into the air as her xiphos cut a thin line down his front.

He stumbled back in surprise, scowling as he deflected another slash. _'Dammit! How the hell is she so strong?! She's far stronger than Ruby or Schnee-san... is the difference between Lieutenant and Third Seat this big?'_

No response came, but instead a risky plan formed in his head. With a pained grin Ichigo vanished in a burst of Shunpo, reappearing a distance back and swinging down, releasing a full-power Getsuga straight towards her. Like before she didn't bother dodging and prepared to absorb the attack, holding her shield out in front of her.

Obscured by the Getsuga, the teen charged up a second Getsuga in his trench knife, before _throwing_ it like a dart. With his hand free he held his open palm towards her. ''Sprinkle on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring! Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm! The sound of warring spears fill the empty castle! Hadō #61: Raikōhō!''

Ichigo was not good at Hado. That was a given.

But what he _was_ good at, was destruction.

A full-powered Getsuga Tenshō, a secondary but still powerful Getsuga, _and_ a full incantation Raikōhō? That could be considered overkill. That showed as all three struck at the same time, the surrounding area instantly becoming enveloped in a _titanic eruption_ of blue and gold power that reached high into the sky, causing shockwaves strong enough to level the surrounding buildings. Even Ichigo was sent skidding backwards through the air due to the miniature hurricane-like winds that blew past, howling in his ears.

When the smoke cleared he got to witness the sight of a large crater spanning the length of the entire courtyard. The shorter half of Zangetsu laid near the centre of it, smoking at the tip. Pyrrha stood not far away, down on one knee and with her shield still held before her - said shield was now adorned with a litany of cracks, though from the explosion itself or from absorbing too much energy he didn't know. Her Reiatsu had also dropped, something of a small comfort if nothing else.

 _ **''Haha!''**_ His Hollow half laughed gleefully. _**''Nice throw Kingy! Glad to see you're putting my lesson to use!''**_

 _'Kinda hard not to after you threw your bloody sword at me.'_ Ichigo rebutted dryly.

 _''Do try to not throw_ me _next time, if you could.''_ The Quincy-half of Zangetsu remarked, disapproval lacing his tone.

 _'I'll try.'_ He smirked, floating down towards the ground. The short trench knife flew into his hand with just a mental command, making his smirk widen. It felt badass; give him a break.

His attention was grabbed as Pyrrha slowly got to her feet, stumbling slightly but remaining on her feet. She had mild burns littering her form yet stood defiant, her shield cracked but her sword remaining whole. There was a strange fire in her eyes, one that he saw in his Hollows during their spars... battle-hungriness.

''Impressive. Overloading Senshi like that, leaving me unable to dodge. I shouldn't have gotten overconfident.'' She breathed, grinning lightly. ''It's been a while since anyone besides my Captain has pushed me this far.''

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. ''I'm guessing your one of the stronger Lieutenants then?''

'' _The_ strongest Lieutenant.'' She responded, the cracks in her shield slowly healing, much to his surprise. ''Let's continue.''

He didn't get a chance to respond before she was suddenly in front of him, moving with _pure speed_. He narrowly avoided being decapitated as he leaned back, only to take a shield bash straight to the chest, knocking the wind from him.

 _'Shit!'_ He cursed, a burst of Shunpo carrying him back a dozen feet... only to find the red-haired warrior in his face a heartbeat later. He deflected her sword swing and lashed out with his trench knife, succeeding in cutting her across the cheek yet not stopping her assault in the slightest. Like a berserker she attacked, her blade clashing against his own in a flurry of sparks, never stopping and never hesitating. Her shield blocked any attacks from the larger Zangetsu and absorbed any Getsuga he fired, never giving him enough time to fully charge them.

Then she began to use Shunpo.

If her supercharged-speed was hard to match, her Shunpo was damn near impossible. She wasn't even a blur as she spontaneously appeared around him, never present for more than half a second as she clashed with him or landed grazing hits. The only bonus was that she moved so fast she couldn't land severe hits without leaving herself open. As another gash appeared on his shoulder, he made a decision.

With a burst of Shunpo and _Hirenkyaku,_ he briefly eclipsed her speed and ruthlessly capitalised on it. He appeared behind her, his khyber knife glowing blue with the power of a Getsuga Tenshō, before crimson was spilt as he cleaved smoothly down her back. The deep gash reached from her shoulder to hip, and a grim smile crossed his face when he saw her falter, stumbling forwards and falling to one knee, gasping in pain. A dozen feet in front of them a crack spread across the ground from the sheer pressure behind his Getsuga-enhanced swing.

Ichigo pointed his khyber knife at her, speaking lowly. ''Surrender.''

She didn't respond for several moments and he grimly prepared to react to an attack... only to be surprised when her Shikai returned to its sealed state, reforming into one blade.

''...I know when I'm outmatched.'' Pyrrha spoke up, as if sensing his surprise. ''I concede.''

He released a silent sigh of relief, but didn't dare reseal his Zanpakuto. Instead, he performed a trick that Old Man Zangetsu had taught him; concentrating for a moment, he gathered his Reiryoku around his blades... and was pleased when white bandages suddenly manifested, wrapping the two blades like a sheath. He hung the smaller blade on his hip and strapped the larger one over his shoulder.

Ichigo turned, prepared to Shunpo to the top of the large stairs, only for Pyrrha to speak.

''Promise me something, Kurosaki-san...'' She murmured, her voice soft yet strained.

He said nothing, but didn't leave.

''Save Ruby... do what I never could.'' Pyrrha said, before falling flat on her face, unconscious.

With a burst of Shunpo, Ichigo left with a scoff, one thought ringing in his mind.

 _'What else would I do?'_

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Kuroneko = Black Cat.**

 **Shins** **ō** **= God Spear.**

 **Kōgen no Kashin = Flower God of High Plains.**

 **Senshi = Warrior.**

 **Seki = Repulse.**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter took a while.**

 **Like, a _long_ time. In the time it took to do this chapter I got like 3~ chapters done for another fic I'm preparing. Seriously, I couldn't write a fight scene to save my life for some reason. Probably because I spent a while trying to find something to write other than 'he blocked, she swung, he blocked and swung, she blocked, he swung' etc. Battle scenes are annoying to balance.**

 **Some more Zanpakuto revealed though. Blake's was probably obvious, although I've purposefully kept the full power of it hidden for now. Inoue also only got a little sneak peek with her Zanpakuto too - Flower God of High Plains? I wonder how strong that'll become in later chapters, fufufu. She also got a long incantation like Kyoraku, since there's so few of those in Bleach.**

 **Pyrrha's Zanpakuto is vaguely similar to Ukitake's, although the latter isn't in this fic for reasons later explained. She can absorb energy and fire it back, or empower herself with the stolen energy and become stronger. More of her abilities will be revealed at a later point, like with most characters.**

 **All Captains have now been introduced, and not just mentioned. I'm sure some of you will have expected some like Taiyang or Ironwood, but I'm certain none of you expected Ciel. The Captains are also a lot closer than in Bleach, since their Divisions aren't so isolated and working with other Divisions is commonplace - people tend to work together when there's soulless monsters _and_ soul-eating monsters at their doorstep.**

 **Port's title though... how _unusual_.**

 **Something funny going on with Summer and Gin. What could Blake have been nosey about? Could this be foreshadowing?! Only time will tell.**

 **Anyway, till next time~**


	13. Chapter 13: In Due Time

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 2: Invasion Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 13: In Due Time**_

* * *

Shunpo after Shunpo, Ichigo moved throughout the messily-built series of buildings.

Five minutes had passed since he defeated Pyrrha, and he immediately began pursuing after Ruby and her nameless escorts. They had managed to conceal their Reiatsu expertly and Ruby's own Reiatsu was minimal at best, probably suppressed by her bindings. Thus he was left to use his Reiatsu sensing skills to track them down, a task that was progressively getting more and more difficult due to the fact the surrounding buildings were interfering with his senses - a cursory inspection revealed the buildings were built from Sekkiseki, though the reason why was lost on him.

His haste in getting to Ruby wasn't entirely on principle - he _did_ want to get to her as soon as possible, but he also wanted to save her and get out as soon as possible. After fighting Weiss, a Third Seat, and then Pyrrha, a Lieutenant, he was starting to run low on Reiryoku - not helped by his frequent use of Shunpo. If he got into a fight with anyone of Third Seat level or above, he wasn't sure he could win even with his Shikai.

 _''Perhaps if you did not waste as much Reiryoku as you do with your techniques, you would have more at your disposal.''_ The Quincy-half of Zangetsu dryly noted.

He pointedly ignored his Zanpakuto's comment as he passed by another collection of buildings, vaulting off one of the walls and entering an open space, something that immediately grabbed his attention. Like the courtyard where he fought Pyrrha, it gave off the impression that it was important, and that impression was correct. A set of stairs, built into the side of the large hill - Sokyoku Hill, he believed the name was - travelled up the side of the hill. At the start of the stairs, was Ruby and her captors.

Ichigo scowled, grabbing his Shikai blades and using Shunpo to clear the distance. The rear guards barely had time to turn before he was upon them, striking them down with a swift slash of his swords. He moved on with frightening determination, incapacitating several guards before they had time to even draw their swords.

By the time the last one drew his blade, he was the only one left. He didn't last long.

 _'Tch.'_ Ichigo scowled softly, using his thumb to wipe away some blood on his cheek.

''Ichigo...''

The teen paused, turning towards the only remaining conscious person in the small open area. Ruby stared at him, surprise clear in her silver eyes, alongside hints of awe.

''Yo.'' He smirked, shattering the bindings on her wrist with a quick slash and causing the bound Shinigami to yelp in surprise.

''Ichigo, I thought I told you to _forget_ about me.'' Ruby muttered quietly, rubbing her wrists to relieve the soreness. ''I don't remember asking you to come save me.''

The teen shrugged. ''Eh, I wasn't gonna let you die. Plus you aren't exactly easy to forget.''

Ruby blushed lightly, sending him a dry stare. ''You better hope that was a compliment.''

''Probably was.''

'' _Probably_?''

''Yep, definitely a compliment.'' Ichigo hastily amended. Even without her Zanpakuto the ominous aura around her was intimidating.

Their banter was interrupted however as three individuals suddenly appeared in a burst of Shunpo, surrounding them in a triangle formation. Ichigo immediately stood before Ruby, raising his Shikai blades for battle. The teen grimaced when he noticed a Lieutenants badge on all three of them.

The first of the three stood directly in front of him, his dark skin matching that of his dark copper hair which was left in a messy fashion. His eyes were completely white, possibly meaning he was blind like Tōsen had been. He was tall, probably only slightly shorter than Chad and with an array of scars along the length of his exposed arms, his Shihakusho lacking the sleeves and a green obi sash around his waist. There was no emotion on his face, nor was there anything in his posture; he was completely unreadable.

The second of the trio glared at him with thinly concealed irritation, her slate blue eyes narrowed. Her snow white hair was tied up into a bun with her bangs curving to the right side of her face, a single curly strand falling down her left side. Her uniform was noticeably more tidy than the other two, and was also adorned with a crimson broach at the collar in the shape of an oval. The cyan sash held her Zanpakuto, a sword that looked remarkably like Weiss', except completely silver with a teal outline to the plus-shaped guard.

The last Lieutenant stared at him unreadably with narrow pink eyes, his posture straight and unmoving. His black hair was long, tied into a ponytail that fell mid-way down his back. A streak of magenta was present on the left side of his hair, completely at contrast with the darkness of his hair and Shihakusho. Despite his still posture one hand was already resting upon his Zanpakuto that rested at his waist, held in place by the purple obi sash. He Reiatsu was also nearly undetectable, something that made the teen wary of him.

The five remained in silence for a few moments, staring one another down, before Ruby quietly spoke up.

''Fox-san, Lie, Winter-san...'' She murmured in stunned surprise.

''Hello, Ruby-san.'' Winter replied curtly, all business as she turned a sharp gaze on Ichigo, though said nothing else.

 _'Crap.'_ The teen silently thought, tightening his grip on his blades. He barely had the energy left to fight _one_ of them, let alone _three_ of them. _'Zangetsu, is there any other way out of this?'_

 ** _''Aside from running? Nope.''_** The Hollow half of Zangetsu replied.

 _''Unfortunately he is right. Neither your Hollow powers nor your Quincy ones will grant you enough power to challenge three Lieutenants. Even at your full power it is unlikely.''_ Old Man Zangetsu added grimly.

''Dammit...'' Ichigo scowled.

''Ichigo...'' Ruby's whisper drew his attention. ''Run.''

His scowl deepened. ''I'm not leaving you a second time, Ruby.''

''You can't win Ichigo. Don't fight a hopeless battle.'' She replied evenly. He grit his teeth in response; they both knew she was right.

 _''...retreat, Ichigo.''_ Old Man Zangetsu spoke solemnly in his head. _''We can come back stronger. We cannot do that if we are dead.''_

If even his Zanpakuto was of that mind-set, then he had no choice.

''Don't die. I'll be back.'' Ichigo whispered, before he took off in a burst of Shunpo, blazing past the surprised Lieutenants faster than they could track.

Winter recovered a second later, already reaching for her Zanpakuto and preparing to follow with her own impressive Shunpo... only for her arms to suddenly be bound behind her back in a manner identical to Bakudo #1: Sai. She broke out of it in less than a second, but that was all the retreating teen needed to get away, too far for her to chase reliably. A scowl crossed the Schnee's face as she turned a sharp look on Ruby, who stared back unflinchingly, her arm extended and glowing with the faint after-effects of Kido.

Before Winter could speak, Lie Ren spoke up. ''Schnee-san, go report this incident to Captain Ironwood. Myself and Lieutenant Alistair will take Ruby-san to the Senzaikyū.''

''Very well.'' The Schnee noble curtly responded, and in a flicker was gone in a flash of Shunpo, leaving the two other Lieutenants to guide Ruby towards the massive tower prison. While her hands were unbound, her legs remained chained, thus removing the option of fleeing with Shunpo. Given the walls of the Senzaikyu were made from pure Sekkiseki they didn't have to worry about her fighting her way out.

As she walked behind Fox, a solemn thought occurred to her.

 _'Is it wrong... that I'm beginning to hope?'_

Ketsukei Bara answered her a moment later.

 _''No, I don't think it is.''_

* * *

A few hours later, night had fallen over The Vale, and bringing an end to the first day of the 'invasion'.

Despite the aforementioned invasion, the sounds of jolly laughter resonated from the Purple Division, specifically from the Captains quarters of Peter Port. The room itself was fairly humble, with a low table and some cushions, a few cabinets that contained either books or liquor, and a sliding shoji door that led to his bedroom. Overall it was fairly pleasant and welcoming, giving a feeling of security and comfort.

Sitting around the low table was Summer, Peter, Bartholomew and Taiyang, all chatting amicably amongst themselves. If it wasn't for the fact the walls were soundproof then half of The Vale would've been woken by Peter's laughter. Something that played into said laughter was the empty bottles of sake and other liquor on the table. Summer and Bartholomew were mostly sober, unlike Peter and Taiyang who had red cheeks from all the alcohol. None of them were drunk, but those two were certainly tipsy.

The portly man laughed. ''...and then he gets startled by Lucina-san, and accidentally used Shunpo straight into a wall!''

The Captain of Red chuckled. ''I do hope you didn't leave him like that... you didn't, did you?''

''Of course not.'' The man smiled broadly, before it turned slightly sheepish. ''I uh... _may_ have knocked down the wall though.''

''So that's what that crash was...'' Taiyang muttered thoughtfully.

Summer gave her fellow war veteran a scolding look. ''Retsu won't be pleased, Peter.''

''Bah, it'll be fine. Give them a day and it'll be good as new!'' Peter laughed.

''Yes, and the wall will be coming from _your_ pocket.'' Bartholomew dryly commented. Peter seemed to pause at that.

''Ah... dammit.''

Summer smiled, her silver eyes flashing slightly. ''Discarding the subject of Peter's financial loss, there is a reason I called you all out here.''

''There always is.'' Bartholomew nodded seriously but not unkindly.

Summer laughed lowly. Not a normal light one, but instead a darker, more sinister one. A chuckle that reminded everyone in the room that despite being friends, the Ivory Reaper was someone to fear.

''Oh dear... I don't like that laugh.'' Bartholomew muttered flatly.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Taiyang thought, the faintest of shivers running down his spine.

Peter said nothing, but his expression became stoically serious.

Summer stared at all three of them in turn, a devious smile curling at her lips.

''How would you like to start the second Civil War?''

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, he was treated to the sight of Yoruichi sitting on his chest, head less than a foot from his own.

''Gah!'' The teen exclaimed, jerking upright and causing the black cat to hop off nimbly, landing on a nearby barrel.

''That was rude.'' Yoruichi commented idly, staring at him. ''I was only making sure you weren't dead.''

''Yeah, yeah... what time is it?'' He grumbled as he sat up.

Yoruichi briefly glanced towards the only window in the room, ''Nearly ten in the morning.''

Ichigo clicked his tongue. _'They probably already have someone on guard duty by this point... and I won't be able to get Ruby out and defeat whoever it is.'_

''Come.'' Yoruichi's words surprised him, as the cat strolled towards the exit of the small storage building and waited for him.

Wordlessly he followed, and was surprised when the cat vanished in a flicker of Shunpo so fast he almost couldn't track him. He rushed after the cat in a burst of his own Shunpo, crossing the distance effortlessly. Yoruichi never paused long enough for him to question where they were going, so he could only grumble and Shunpo after the feline.

Eventually they came to a stop before the bottom of the massive Sokyoku Hill, and he a surprised when the cat nonchalantly pressed a paw against the wall... and caused a hole to slide open next to them. Without looking back the cat jumped down, followed by Ichigo. The drop wasn't huge and he found himself landing on a small craggy hill... and he blinked in surprise when he suddenly found himself in a replica of Urahara's training ground.

''This is...''

''Kisuke made this a century ago, when we were both younger.'' Yoruichi replied nonchalantly, before her tone turned serious. ''The walls are specially designed so that nobody would be able to sense you, regardless of how much power you exerted. Not even the strongest in the Twelve Divisions will be able to sense us.''

''Neat...'' Ichigo commented, frowning at the cat. ''But what the hell am I supposed to do down here? I'm pretty much recovered from yesterday, although I'm pretty sure my Reiryoku will need some time to restore itself, and the longer we wait the more danger Ruby will be in.''

''Your friend will be fine. She has a week minimum, plenty of time.'' The feline dismissed. ''What I want you to do, is to try and gain Bankai.''

''Bankai...'' The teen replied, stunned. _'Is that even... possible? Ruby was a Shinigami for years longer than I was and hasn't gotten Bankai either...'_

Old Man Zangetsu decided to interject. _''Bankai... is not achievable to you. You have the potential for it, but you are not ready.''_

 _'How do I become ready then?'_

 _''Time.''_ Was the Zanpakuto's response. _''You still require skills before you can learn Bankai. Reiatsu control, mastering the Getsuga Tenshō, and an assortment of other things.''_

''Zangetsu says I can't learn Bankai, that I need time.'' Ichigo said aloud, causing the cat to frown.

''I see... then this has gotten more complicated...''

 _''It matters not.''_ The Old Man added. _''You may not be ready for Bankai, but that does not mean we cannot hone our abilities. Even if we cannot teach you new techniques, we can improve on pre-existing ones, increase your swordsmanship further, push your Shunpo to its limit - and that is not accounting for your Hollow and Quincy powers.''_

 ** _''Heh, I can be pretty creative with Cero, y'know.''_** The other half of Zangetsu chimed in. **_''It'd be pretty fuckin' funny if you kicked a Captains ass without Bankai.''_**

Filled with renewed confidence, he relayed the conversation to Yoruichi.

''I see. Get to it then, I'll keep an eye on the situation outside.''

Ichigo complied, sitting down and laying his now-sealed Zanpakuto across his lap, and entered Jinzen with a single thought in mind.

 _'I'm coming for you Ruby, wait for me.'_

* * *

A week had passed, and much of the panic from the invasion had cooled down. Those that had been detained, Orihime Inoue and Sado Yasutora, were questioned by the Captains that detained them. They had been left in political limbo due to the fact The Council was apparently busy with a serious matter, blocking contact from the rest of The Vale. While unusual it wasn't unprecedented, since many of the wise old men preferred to focus on a single task at hand to maximise efficiency. Patience was all they needed.

The invasion, however, was not over - an unspoken and grim fact. The one who had defeated Pyrrha had yet to be caught and had vanished without a trace, and the Quincy who defeated May was also missing, although he was presumed dead due to his injuries. There was no telling if there were others, hiding in the shadows or heaven forbid _amongst_ them.

Renji Abarai sighed to himself, double-checking his uniform to make sure nothing was out of place - his Captain _highly_ disliked messy uniforms. His red hair was done up in its usual ponytail, with a white bandana wrapped around his forehead to keep any stray hairs out of his eyes. His wooden badge rested on his forearm, signalling his rank of Lieutenant, and the pink obi sash denoted his Division. He vividly recalled the days as a child when he used to laugh at the pink sashes, and now he found himself wearing one. It had been a strange feeling, and still was in many respects.

Sheathing Zabimaru at his waist, he turned and left his room and quickly headed towards the office of his Captain. It was shared between both of them to conserve 'needlessly wasting space' and thus he and his Captain worked together often. If it wasn't for Byakuya's cold demeanour they might've been considered friends.

Entering the moderately-sized but humble building, Renji spoke immediately. ''Reporting for duty, Captain.''

Sitting behind his desk, Byakuya Kuchiki didn't bother raising his head, instead intently focusing on his work. ''On time as usual, Abarai. I have received orders from Head Captain Yamamoto, involving yourself.''

''Hai?''

''Rose-san has her execution labelled for later today. Due to the potential presence of the invaders, you are assigned to guard the Senzaikyū until the time of execution has arrived. Do you accept these orders?''

''Of course, Captain.'' Renji nodded seriously, internally grimacing. ''I'll get on it.''

His Captain only gave an acknowledging nod, wordlessly dismissing him. With a stoic expression, the Lieutenant turned and left the office, heading towards the ivory tower. He wasn't happy with the order, but he didn't have the authority to overrule them, so he followed them.

He only hoped things would turn out okay.

* * *

Only a short time later, a familiar blonde boy walked swiftly towards the very same tower.

Jaune Arc's expression was uncharacteristically stoic, not allowing even the slightest fraction of hesitation to fill his heart as he stormed towards the ivory tower. Any Shinigami who saw him quickly got out of his way, never having seen the normally sheepish Lieutenant looking so frighteningly serious.

He had made the mistake of letting his nature get the better of him, to simply sit back and hope this would all blow over smoothly. Ruby was one of the most well-liked people in the entire Twelve Divisions, and had the backing of both the public and several noble houses. To think that she would be in danger was a foolish thought, yet it seemed proven true. He briefly wondered if The Council were trying to commit political suicide with this - they were essentially ignoring the words of both the public and the head of several major noble families. The last time that happened, all members were impeached.

As his Zanpakuto thrummed comfortingly in its sheath, the blonde smiled tightly. Despite his hope that the situation would pass without incident, he had not remained idle. As discreetly as he could he pushed himself to his limit, rendering himself a panting mess only to get back up against. Even as his arms felt like lead and his breath as shallow as a puddle, he never dared to stop. He owed Ruby too much to just give up.

It was because of her that he became a Shinigami, and now he would try and repay that debt.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he slowly ascended the stairs, feeling a familiar Reiatsu signature. With a single flash of Shunpo he reached the top of the Sokyoku Hill, and found his superior, Renji Abarai, standing guard. They locked eyes and suspicion immediately filled Renji's, no doubt realising why he suddenly appeared.

''Jaune, if you're thinking what I think you are...'' Renji spoke grimly, his tone a warning one.

''Then you know why I'm here, and why I won't turn back.'' The blonde replied equally grimly, drawing his Zanpakuto in a flash. ''An Arc doesn't turn back on their word Renji!''

In a flash of shockingly fast Shunpo, Jaune closed the distance between them, their katana-shaped Zanpakuto clashing together with enough force that it cracked the ground beneath them. The red-head's eyes widened in surprise as he found himself being pushed back slightly, the force of his friends Reiatsu powerful enough to enhance his strength.

The duo broke apart, spending only a second to ascertain their next move before vanishing in sync. Steel clashed in the air overhead as they struck, flickering away from sight only to reappear on the ground below. To the outside eye it would appear the two were evenly matched as neither landed a hit on the other, yet never stopped moving. Both were highly skilled in Zanjutsu, and that showed as their clashing blades caused the earth beneath them to crack each and every time. To the trained eye however, it was clear who was winning. Despite being lower in rank and therefore power, Jaune was pressing Renji further and further. While they were relatively equal in strength, the blonde had fine technique on his side, redirecting Renji's swings with the grace of a master.

''When the hell-'' Renji growled, leaping backwards to clear some distance, only for the blonde to rush at him with a stab, forcing him to deflect lest he be speared. ''-did you get so strong?!''

''Over the past week or so.'' Jaune replied seriously, ''My Zanpakuto was more than willing to help.''

The Lieutenant scowled. ''Your growth rate is as broken as ever.''

Jaune smiled tightly at the veiled compliment, their blades meeting in a deadlock. ''And your hair is as red as ever. What's new?''

Despite the situation, Renji chuckled at that. ''I'll show you what... **Howl, Zabimaru!** ''

The blonde hastily broke their deadlock, evading backwards as Renji's blade glowed crimson. It lengthened and segmented into six parts, transforming it into a whip-like sword. Dangerously sharp protrusions poked out from the front and back, just waiting to tear into flesh and cause debilitating pain. Out of all the Lieutenants, Zabimaru was known to be one of the hardest to master, on account of it being part-whip. Yet while it was hard to master, it was also nonetheless powerful in Renji's hands.

 _'I can't take him lightly.'_ Jaune grimaced. Sure, it sounded obvious, but he had been hoping he had grown strong enough to fight his superior without Shikai... then again, he was just getting cocky now.

He sighed, holding his Zanpakuto close to his chest, the blade pointing vertically up like the knights of old.

'' **To Arms, Kishi.** '' He declared, his katana glowing a blinding gold colour, distinct from his own Reiatsu. The blade grew in size slightly, shifting into a broadsword with a blue handle and gold rectangular guard, small shield patterns adorning it on both ends.

His Zanpakuto, Kishi, was unique and starkly distinct from other Zanpakuto. Namely in the fact it wasn't a sword from his soul, but instead a sword passed down through his family for generations. Its original wielder, Artorias Arc, was one of the original twelve Captains of the Twelve Divisions, well over a thousand years ago. Ever since then it has been passed through the family, as all members have the innate skill to wield it. That was also why his family had a rule ingrained into it; only one member of the clan may be a Shinigami at any time, and must relinquish the sword to the next Arc if they are worthy of it.

Shaking off his thoughts, Jaune made the opening move, taking off in a burst of Shunpo towards his opponent. Their blades clashed, but unlike the previous times Renji was sent stumbling back, shock marring his face as Jaune's strength outmatched his by a massive margin. He wasn't given the time to recover before the blonde lunged forth, and with a single swing cut a severe gash across his torso, spewing crimson into the air.

Gritting his teeth at the pain, Renji brought his overhead blade down, forcing Jaune back. The blade segmented and extended, striking against Kishi and causing an ear-bleeding screech of metal-on-metal, making both wince. At the last moment Renji flicked his wrist, causing the tip of the blade to curve and cut the blonde's cheek. A miniscule wound, but every little bit counted in a fight. Sparring with his Captain proved that.

''You've gotten faster with your Shikai.'' Renji commented, taking a brief reprieve. ''Stronger too.''

That was true. One of Kishi's abilities was to increase his speed, reflexes and physical strength by a moderate margin. The boost made up for his underwhelming skills when he was in the academy, although he didn't unlock Shikai until his final year. Would've been a help long before that.

''I haven't been slacking, not that Kishi would let me.'' Jaune replied with a sheepish chuckle. ''You've gotten better too. I don't remember Zabimaru being able to extend that far last time.''

''I _did_ say I'll show you what's new.'' The red-head grinned, readying his blade once more and signalling the end of the lull.

Renji took off in a stunningly fast Shunpo, taking Jaune by surprise. He looked around frantically for his opponent, before his instincts screamed a warning.

He didn't delay as he raised his Zanpakuto over his head. '' _Hogo!_ ''

In less than a heartbeat a small, half dome-shaped golden shield appeared along the flat of his sword. Not a moment later Zabimaru crashed into it, rebounding harmlessly off it as the shield took the blow effortlessly. Without missing a beat he reached up and grabbed the edge of the transparent gold shield, and hurled it towards Renji. It homed in on him before he could dodge, exploding on contact with enough force to send a shockwave through the air.

Renji appeared in front of him, slightly burned from the explosion. Their blades met with a crash and held a deadlock for a single second before Jaune's increased strength won, knocking the red-head's blade aside and scoring a second slash down his torso. Renji winced, but used the opening to throw a hand forth.

''Shakkahō!'' The Lieutenant barked, a crimson ball manifesting in his open palm, making Jaune's eyes widen.

''Shi-!''

He didn't get a chance to finish before an explosion engulfed the two, a plume of smoke bursting to life in the wake of it. Jaune leapt out of the smoke coughing, his Shihakusho burned in several places and the right sleeve gone entirely. His right hand also had pretty bad burns marring it, being closer to the centre of the explosion. Renji wasn't any better off, his entire left arm covered in severe burns with some parts torched completely black. He never had been good at Kido, let alone in the heat of a fight.

 _'Dammit.'_ The blonde cursed internally. _'I don't have enough energy to continue this much longer...'_

 _''Then finish it with a decisive attack.''_ The regal baritone of Kishi advised in his head. He idly nodded in agreement, straightening up with a grunt of pain. Renji did the same, his eyes foggy with pain and conflicting morals.

Jaune paid no attention to it, narrowing his eyes as he began to focus, waiting for the right moment. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Renji vanished in a burst of Shunpo, his form blurring towards him with both hands on his Zanpakuto, pulling it back for a powerful swing that would almost certainly end the fight.

Kishi glowed a golden colour, and Renji swung.

'' _Jinsokuna_ _Kōsen!_ '' He roared, stabbing his blade forwards. In an instant a beam of pure golden light shot forth faster than either could track, striking Renji head-on. The light ray expanded into a small sphere of golden light, before _imploding_ in on itself, releasing a shockwave that dwarfed anything he had felt before and subsequently knocked him flat on his back. He wasn't the only one, as the surrounding dead shrubs were torn from their place in the ground and chunks of rock were sent flying off the side of the cliff by the deafening roars of the wind.

Jaune laid there on his back for a few moments, blinking dazedly at the blue sky for a few moments before the voice of his partner and mentor spoke up.

 _''Excellent. While you still have a ways to go, you defeating the wielder of Zabimaru is no small feat.''_ Kishi praised, causing a grin to cross the blondes face. _''However, your battle has likely been felt a good ways across the entirety of The Vale. You must act quickly before reinforcements arrive to detain you.''_

That wiped the grin from his face, replaced by a look of determination. Pulling himself to his feet he moved as quickly as his feet would let him towards the Senzaikyū. He didn't pause as he passed the unconscious form of his friend, grimacing at the harsh third-degree burns that covered Renji's entire body. It didn't matter though - like Kishi said, reinforcements would be here shortly, so he didn't have to worry about his friend.

He was halfway across the bridge before a cold, chilling voice interrupted him.

''Where do you think you're going, Third Seat Arc?''

Jaune froze, the blood draining from his face as he turned around, and revealing to him the unimpressed Byakuya Kuchiki, his Captain. It didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't happy either, judging from the harsh frown on his normally stoic face.

''Need I remind you the punishment of breaking the law, as I did at the beginning of your tenure under my command?''

The blonde cringed, recalling the stoic but harsh reprimand he had gotten when his Captain had figured out _'that'_ little detail. After much consideration he had been let free with just a warning, but that was a rare glimmer of mercy from the Kuchiki, not a normality. He had done his best to never attract the ire of his Captain after that, until now.

Slowly, Byakuya took graceful strides towards him, one hand coming to rest upon his Zanpakuto. ''While your display of power against Abarai was impressive, your attempt to free the prisoner cannot be tolerated, especially not after the disappearance of one of our Captains. For collaborating with the enemy, you will be tried with treason, and apprehended with force.''

Jaune swallowed, nervously raising his own blade, which was still in Shikai. He wasn't an idiot; he didn't stand a chance against his Captain, let alone after fighting and succeeding in defeating his Lieutenant. He didn't take a lot of injuries but it came at the cost of expending his Reiryoku, leaving him with less than a third of it left - that last attack had also taken a lot out of him. Numerous escape plans ran through his head, but all of them ended up with either him dead or leading trouble to someone else. However, if he was going to be killed - or more likely arrested - he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Even if the odds were harshly stacked against him.

The thought made him smile. _'Heh... wouldn't be the first time.'_

A moment of silence permeated the air, before his Captain vanished in a burst of Shunpo that far exceeded his own skill. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned, raising his blade to block the lightning-fast swing of his Captain-

 _Clang!_

-only for someone to block it instead, causing his eyes to widen. The persons blonde hair was the same shade as his own, albeit shorter and slightly neater. Blue, borderline lilac eyes stared into the shocked slate-grey eyes of the Kuchiki, a mischievous grin pulling at his lips. His well-built frame was adorned with a haori and yellow obi sash, revealing to all who it was.

''Oi, I thought it was against the rules to attack your subordinates out of the blue.'' Taiyang Xiao Long grinned. ''Believe me, I got flak for it myself.''

Byakuya's shocked look quickly morphed back into its usual stoic one. ''Third Seat Arc has committed, and intends to commit treason against both The Vale and the entire Twelve Divisions. I intend to subdue and arrest him, Captain Xiao Long.''

''Is that so...'' The blonde Captain hummed, grin widening. ''But I'm of the same mind; Ruby-chan shouldn't be executed for this, not when the situation is as odd as it is.''

''Our personal feelings on the matter are irrelevant. If those in The Council demand it, then it is our duty to carry out those orders.''

Taiyang sighed exasperatedly. ''Geez, I thought you got over the whole 'law above everything' phase, Captain Kuchiki. Do I need to knock some sense into you again?''

Byakuya tensed. ''Do you intend to fight me?''

''Do you intend to stop me from freeing Ruby Rose?'' Taiyang rebutted, face completely serious.

''...I do.''

''Then it seems like there's only one way to solve this.'' Taiyang said, turning his head slightly to look at Jaune. ''Take Abarai-san to the Brown Division and get yourself patched up. You'll be needed later.''

''H-Hai...'' The Third Seat stuttered, hastily leaving the two Captains who watched him go. Only once he left did they turn towards each other, blades poised to strike.

In the next instant, the clashing of steel resounded throughout Sokyoku Hill.

* * *

The battle could be sensed for miles, and no Shinigami within The Vale's walls missed it.

Ciel Soleil certainly didn't. She first sensed Renji Abarai and Jaune Arc clashing, something that quickly caught her notice and surprised her when the latter came out victorious. When Taiyang Xiao Long and Byakuya Kuchiki began fighting though... she hadn't expected it, to put it lightly.

While Aizen's body had yet to be found, Qrow had informed his fellow Captains that the chances of his death was looking greater and greater. Over a hundred search teams were sent out per day and all returned empty-handed. However Aizen's Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, had seemed rather unbothered by the fact his superior was missing if not dead. He merely went about his day with his trademark sly grin, even going as far to say morbid jokes about his Captain - something that, unsurprisingly, made many very suspicious of him. Ciel was amongst them.

Namely because he was unpredictable, something that she _really_ didn't like. One moment he was casual and joking, then the next he would say something incredibly vague but disturbingly accurate, such as predicting Hollow attacks that nobody else could've known about beforehand. He had hinted at possessing a Bankai, but when questioned before the Captain Commander he openly admitted it was a rumour spread by some of his 'jealous subordinates'. Even Aizen has been unable to tame the slippery snake, who remained equal parts annoying... and unsettling.

 _'The chances that he is behind Aizen's disappearance is becoming more and more likely.'_ Ciel frowned, hopping from rooftop to rooftop in quick bursts of Shunpo. She shook her head. _'It matters not. I must prevent Captain Xiao Long and Captain Kuchiki from fighting any further, lest they unleash destruction upon The Vale-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly felt a flare of Reiryoku from her right flank. She hastily evaded the attack, watching an expertly aimed Shakkahō narrowly miss her, flying unimpeded and exploding against the barrier that loomed over The Vale, doing no damage. She spun around and blocked the blade of her attacker, only to see-

''Captain Port?!'' Ciel exclaimed in shock.

Her fellow Captain gave a hearty grin in reply. ''Good afternoon, Ciel-san! I'm afraid I must interrupt you!''

Before she could retort she suddenly found herself sent flying backwards by his swing, caught off-guard by his surprise attack. She skidded to a top along the tile rooftop, coming to a stop at the very edge of it. A three-storey fall would hardly hurt, but it was undignified of a Captain.

''What are you doing?'' Ciel demanded, turning a sharp look on the portly man. ''Have you turned your back on The Vale as well?''

''Hardly.'' Port grinned joyfully. ''I am merely assisting those who are on the right side!''

Blue eyes narrowed. ''So you have joined the Ryoka?''

''Indeed.'' The Captain of Purple shamelessly admitted.

''Then you aware that makes us enemies?''

''Of course.'' Port nodded, smile dimming ever so slightly for only the briefest of moments, before it came back twice as big and accompanied with a boisterous laugh. ''Let us see how far you have improve since you were my Lieutenant, Ciel-san!''

Port's hands glowed.

Ciel's eyes widened.

And then both were engulfed in an explosion of red smoke.

* * *

Captain James Ironwood, not for the first time that day, cursed aloud as he felt another flare of Reiatsu.

Ironwood liked to think of himself as a calm, rational and patient person - he led his Division with a stern but guiding hand, and did not tolerate insubordination without good cause. His Lieutenant and Third Seat, Winter and Weiss Schnee respectively, followed his example even if they still had a lot to learn.

Despite his older appearance, he was actually not been a Captain for very long, having been the former Third Seat of the Cyan Division. He was appointed for the position shortly after his previous Captain, Kensei Muguruma, and his Lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna, had been turned into Hollows and escaped to god knows where. That was just barely a hundred and ten years ago. Other Captains such as Ciel Soleil of Blue, Sosuke Aizen of White, Byakuya Kuchiki of Pink, and Glynda Goodwitch of Silver had all gained their positions shortly after that 'incident' had occurred.

To the mirth of some, they had often been dubbed the 'Rookie Four' because of it.

They were not amused.

As the stoic man continued to Shunpo towards the sources of conflicting Reiatsu, he became aware of another Captain-class Reiatsu racing towards him, clearly in a path to cut him off. With narrowed eyes he came to a halt in the middle of an empty street, and only had to wait five seconds before the other arrived.

''Oobleck?'' Ironwood blinked in surprise, the green-haired Captain landing before him with an oddly serious expression.

''Ironwood.'' Oobleck returned the greeting. ''I assume you have also sensed our fellow Captains fighting?''

''Yes.'' The Cyan Captain affirmed, eyes widening a fraction when Oobleck slowly drew his blade. ''What are you...?''

The history fanatic shook his head slowly. ''I apologise Ironwood. I am a man of history... but in order for time to move onwards and growth to continue, change must occur. I am not alone in this belief, as shown by our fellow Captains.''

''You betray the Twelve Divisions?!'' Ironwood exclaimed, more out of shock than anything else. ''You, who fought against the rebellion in the Civil War, are now on the side of the rebels?!''

''Indeed.'' Oobleck nodded solemnly. ''I do not wish to fight, but if I cannot get you to lower your blade for today alone, then I'm afraid our blades must clash.''

''Is there no way I can convince you otherwise?''

The green-haired Captain sighed. ''No. My belief is set, and is unchangeable. I have committed to this path and shall not be steered from it.''

With a grim expression, Ironwood drew his Zanpakuto. In terms of age and experience Oobleck was his senior, as he had lived through the Civil War as a Lieutenant under Summer Rose. His skill was not to be underestimated, and while he wasn't one of the strongest Captains... well, he didn't earn the title of 'Spectre of Vale' for nothing.

''Very well. You have made your choice.'' Ironwood raised his blade.

Then, in a flicker of Shunpo, they clashed.

* * *

 _'Truly, what is going on out there?'_

Glynda Goodwitch was not happy. That may not surprise some since she often maintained a serious and professional demeanour, thus appearing constantly unhappy, but this was one of the few moments where she was genuinely displeased.

The reason was obvious to anyone with even a sliver of Reiatsu sensing ability. No less than _six_ Captains were fighting one another, something unprecedented since the Civil War. She had not been around at that time, but she heard from her former Captain - Kisuke Urahara - his accounts of it. He described it as a bloody war fought over ideals and opinions, tainted with needless bloodshed of the innocent and guilty alike. He never spoke of his direct experiences and was always vague, but that was to be expected when one spoke of a war where friends and enemies died in the thousands. The Twelve Divisions lost over a _third_ of their entire fighting force in that time.

They had recovered in the past two hundred years, of course, but the loss of powerful combatants had not. Even though all the Captain positions were filled - herself among them - their power was admittedly inferior to that of their predecessors. Part of this was simply time, while another part was the changing eras. They had simply not _needed_ to become all-powerful combatants due to the absence of danger, and this unfortunately bled down to some of the lower ranks as well. While they were certainly no pushovers... compared to those who lived prior to the Civil War, they were quite simply inferior.

The blonde woman sighed, adjusting her glasses as she swiftly walked towards the exit of her Division. She would much prefer continuing her study on artificial souls, as she had recently found lost documents of her former superior that held important information about them, and she herself was very interested in the subject. He had even devised an artificial body for the souls to use, called a Gigai. He never finished it though, which was odd...

''Ah! Glynda-chan! I was looking for you!'' A joyful voice cut into her musings, attracting her piercing emerald gaze.

Her gaze quickly became annoyed as she found herself looking at Shunsui Kyoraku. ''Hello, Captain Kyoraku.''

Kyoraku pouted. ''So cold, Glynda-chan~''

Glynda said nothing, merely staring at him with an unamused gaze. After a few moments, he sighed.

''Yare yare... Yama-jii wanted me to tell you to basically ignore the fighting.'' Kyoraku languidly explained, grumbling; ''And I'm stuck as an errand boy.''

The Captain of the Silver Division narrowed her eyes. That alone was an unusual order, as Yamamoto was a very stern leader and highly against insubordination of any kind - while Ozpin was much more lenient, he was also very serious about the matter as well. Kyoraku was also, despite what many thought, a very intelligent person - the kind who hid their smarts behind a lazy attitude, playing the fool despite being anything but.

''Is that so?'' She asked crisply.

''Yup.'' He smiled jovially.

''Then I presume he would have no problems with me confirming that order?''

''Ah... well...'' Kyoraku sheepishly smile.

Glynda rolled her eyes, intending on walking out of her Division... only for Kyoraku to step in her way.

''Please move out of the way, Captain Kyoraku.''

''How about some sake-''

'' _Move. Out. Of. The. Way. Captain. Kyoraku_.'' She reiterated sharply, glaring up at him.

The easy-going smile slowly slid from his face, becoming uncommonly serious. That alone was enough to make her tense, as she knew that look. It was the look of a warrior who had seen many battlefields and seen fields of flowers be awash with the blood of friend and foe alike. The horrors of war never left ones mind, and whenever conflict arose they became reminded of those haunting days.

''I'm afraid I can't do that.'' Kyoraku replied quietly, one hand holding the brim of his sakkat. ''I ask that you return to your work, Glynda-chan.''

''I cannot do that.'' Glynda replied stoically. ''I am a Captain of the Twelve Divisions, and my duty is to protect it in order to ensure the protection of The Vale's residents. I will never surrender that ideal, no matter the odds.''

''I see.'' Kyoraku said, one hand dropping to his waist. ''Then it seems that we are at an impasse.''

Glynda's own hand fell to her waist, curling around the handle of her most trusted companion. ''Indeed.''

Emerald green stared into chocolate brown.

Then sparks flew as steel collided, and splintered the ground beneath them.

* * *

Far away from the four concurrent battles, two familiar figures sat inside a small old-styled eastern summer home.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat calmly, the low table before him holding a chess board, with the black pieces on his side. Only the king, one bishop and a pawn were left. On the white side remained the king, queen, two knights and a rook. While he personally held only vague interest in the game itself, he knew enough about it to play it to an expert degree.

''Once more, the hand of fate falls.'' The amused voice of his opponent commented lightly. ''How long has it been since that last occurred?''

It was a rhetorical question, but the ancient commander replied regardless. ''One hundred and ten years.''

A lithe hand raised, gracefully picking up the rook and sliding it across the board, gently tipping over his pawn. ''And then a hundred years before that as well.''

Yamamoto didn't reply to that, instead taking his bishop and crossing the board diagonally, knocking over their rook.

''You seem to have a lot on your mind.'' His opponent noted, drifting their knight off to the side, instead of taking one of his pieces.

''Because my Captains are fighting amongst themselves like they are still in the academy.'' Yamamoto grumbled, moving his bishop to the side, primed to take out their queen.

Slowly, they pulled one of their knights across the board with careful slowness, and knocked his bishop onto its side. ''Let the children fight it out. Perhaps they will learn something.''

He moved his king a space. ''Unlikely.''

They moved a knight. ''I find it probable.''

Yamamoto remained silent as he moved his king, only for his opponent to move their queen. His eyes opened a fraction and he gave a small huff, rising to his feet with nary a word, and walked out of the building back towards his office.

Sitting on the white side of the board, Summer Rose giggled lightly, hiding it behind a hand.

''Fufufu... _checkmate_ , Genryusai.''

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was a thing.**

 **Ichigo didn't get to save Ruby yet, unfortunately. I don't want to end the invasion so soon, not before certain 'events' take place. Plus we're only like three chapters into this arc, and there'll be at least 2-4 more chapters until the end of the arc.**

 **Also, surprise! Who expected that Ichigo _wouldn't_ get Bankai? It isn't something that's normally done, but I feel it makes sense in this situation. Ichigo had a few weeks of light, basic training with Ruby, followed by an intense week of training by Urahara - and that's it, yet he was capable of going against a Third Seat, _then_ a Lieutenant and coming out victorious in both, albeit injured and low on Reiryoku. Give him another _week_ of training with intense determination to motivate him? He doesn't _need_ Bankai! He's one hell of a fighting machine! I'll also be spicing up his Bankai for when it is eventually gained, and when the time comes I hope you find it suitably badass.**

 **The time of rebellion has begun. Byakuya vs Taiyang, Ciel vs Port, Ironwood vs Oobleck and Kyoraku vs Glynda. A little expansion on the Civil War as well - Summer and Port weren't the only 'veterans' of that time. I'm on a roll with these titles though; 'Ivory Reaper' for Summer, 'Song of the Shinigami' for Port and 'Spectre of Vale' for Oobleck. All subtly elude to their powers, and the reasons why they gained those titles.**

 **And yep, Summer is still being mysterious and possibly evil. Nothing new there.**

 **I wonder what Aizen's up to...?**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed! See you next time~!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mutiny

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **The theme for this chapter is 'I Stand' by 'We As Human'. It works fairly well, given the tempo of the chapter. Or just any rock/metal/etc. type of song.**

 **On another, more questioning note, do you (the readers) mind or are bothered when certain words - namely Japanese ones - lack letters with a macron, such as Sokyoku and Sōkyoku? Or is it so insignificant it doesn't really bother anyone? Feel free to tell me via review or PM, whichever you prefer.** **I also updated last chapter since I forgot to include the little 'translations' bit at the bottom, so if you were curious on the matter then go take a peek at them.**

 **Also, be warned; there's a _long_ list of translations at the bottom. Pretty spooky. This is also the longest chapter so far, at 9500 words! Yay~!**

 **Anyway, onto the story~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 2: Invasion Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 14: Mutiny**_

* * *

Steel crashed against steel, echoing throughout the area and warning any bystanders to flee. Despite the swift intensity they fought at, neither was particularly trying their hardest lest they cause unneeded destruction to the area around them, although they were grimly aware that would happen sooner or later. It was just a matter of who took it to the next stage.

Bartholomew Oobleck parried his opponents blade effortlessly, having seen it coming a second beforehand. It had not occurred to him that his skills had degraded so greatly in the past one hundred years, as he only trained every so often in his Inner World or with his subordinates - he was a Captain, the pinnacle of a Shinigami's prowess and where further progress slowed to a crawl. There was no benefit to him training other than keeping his skills sharp, which he supposed he had neglected as of late.

Almost idly he deflected another swing, closing the distance and bringing his Zanpakuto in an upwards swing, cutting a thin line down Ironwood's haori as he evaded at the last second. Both had a few cuts in their clothes from where they were a moment too late to dodge, but aside from that neither had landed a true 'hit' on the other, for better or worse.

Stepping up his game, Oobleck abruptly vanished in a burst of Shunpo. The soft whisper of wind was Ironwood's only warning as the green-haired Captain appeared behind him, narrowly managing to block the blow. Not one to pause Oobleck went with the flow, one hand rising up and a wordless Sōkatsui flying forth. It exploded on contact into a cloud of blue-tinted smoke, scorching the ground beneath them. Despite taking a Hadō head-on, the Captain of Cyan was only lightly singed by the attack, though noticeably annoyed.

''Hadō #54: Haien!'' Ironwood declared, dragging his hand along the flat of his blade and sending forth a wave of purple fire.

Staring indifferently at the incoming fire, Oobleck merely raised a hand. ''Bakudō #81: Dankū.''

The roaring flames crashed against a glass-like wall, unyielding to the abolishing flames. It proved only to be a distraction as Ironwood came in from the side swinging, narrowly being blocked. Sparks flew as their blades flickered so fast they were almost a blur, neither gaining nor losing ground. The constant war of attrition was not one that Ironwood favoured, as he doubted he could outlast someone who lasted through a war. Clicking his tongue, the Captain backed up, firing several waves of Haien towards his opponent to buy himself some time.

His Zanpakuto glowed metallic grey colour, matching that of his Reiatsu, as the blade shortened and its curve became more pronounced as it shifted into a 'shin guntō' type sword. Merely shifting its form caused a cool gust of wind to blow through the street that was their battlefield, clearing away any smoke that hid its unassuming form.

'' **Instil, H** **ō** **ritsu.** '' Ironwood intoned, raising his blade stoically.

Oobleck returned the stare evenly, making no move to release his own sword. Without a word he took flight in a burst of Shunpo, blades once more clashing together, only this time something quickly became apparent. Namely that his sword was becoming hot.

Quickly backing off, Oobleck stabbed said blade into the ground, narrowing his eyes at Ironwood. The man's sabre was also hot, the handle glowing a low orange-red colour, the faintest amounts of steam rising from it. Oobleck made the connection quick enough.

''You changed the rules.'' The Captain of Green replied vaguely, staring questioningly at Ironwood.

The Captain of Cyan just smiled tightly. ''Indeed. Unfortunately in his Shikai state, Hōritsu effects both myself and my enemy, and any rule I apply to the battlefield is indiscriminate.''

''I see.'' Oobleck mused, surprising Ironwood when he grabbed his blade despite it being red hot. ''Hadō #45: Hyōga Ōra.''

Immediately from Oobleck's hand a pale teal aura radiated from it, counteracting the painfully hot metal and cooling it back down. Ironwood would've praised his colleagues ingenuity had the man not suddenly launched towards him, clearly intent on not letting him use his Shikai for much longer. Hastily Ironwood gave another mental command, causing his Zanpakuto to glow a faint grey colour before a new 'rule' was in place, replacing the old one and allowing him to pick up his sword.

The older man leapt back, flying dozens of feet into the air without even intending to, but allowing to build some distance between them. Oobleck didn't chase, merely watching with narrowed eyes, his mind visibly whirling to anticipate Ironwood's newest tactic. That was the true power of Hōritsu; it allowed Ironwood to create whatever 'rule' he deigned onto the battlefield as long as he had the Reiryoku to perform it. It also meant that he had virtually unlimited ways to attack opponents, as there was no vocal command to change the rules. One had to look for the tell-tale glow of his sword, and then guess what he was planning.

Thankfully, Oobleck was good at guessing.

''Hadō #58: Tenran.'' He intoned, one hand held towards his enemy. Quickly a miniature tornado of wind shot forth, widening the further it went. It forced his fellow Captain to abandon his plan, quickly Shunpo'ing out of the way only to find himself narrowly avoiding a bolt of Byakurai.

Ironwood side-stepped a second bolt, glaring at his opponent who only returned the stare evenly. That was until a faint green aura surrounded Oobleck, his Reiatsu rising much to Ironwood's stunned surprise.

'' **Flow, Seirei.** '' He declared, his blade glowing as it lengthened, extending into an O-katana. Its handle became a jade green with gold accents, its guard reforming into a smooth circle with thousands of indecipherable kanji on it, too small to see.

What was more noticeable, however, was the figure that rose out of the ground behind Oobleck. It took the form of an old fashioned samurai, clad in dark green armour with gold accents, donning a sneering demon mask. The menacing figure stood at nearly ten feet tall, wielding an 'long odachi' type sword that was easily five feet, most likely more. If one was to concentrate, they could smell the scent of copper and iron in the air around it.

''We have played around long enough.'' Oobleck spoke seriously, flicking his blade to the side, the large samurai demon copying him. ''If I must release my Shikai to hasten the process, so be it.''

Something about that sentence ticked Ironwood off, namely how Oobleck phrased it - like he could win _without_ his Shikai, against a fellow Captain no less. He knew the man probably didn't intend it that way, but once the thought struck him he was unable to get rid of that sentence from his mind.

With a growl Ironwood decided to step up his game, his Zanpakuto glowing in response as a new rule was implemented. Gravity was immediately doubled and he didn't resist, letting it carry him straight down towards the immobilised Oobleck, who was unable to use Shunpo due to the heavy weight on him. Despite that he still raised his blade, nearly stumbling back from the force of Ironwood's blow. Behind them the large samurai mimicked the blocking animation, even though nothing struck it.

''You are no Qrow Branwen.'' Oobleck stated, taking Ironwood by surprise as he suddenly let go of his blade, grabbed his opponents wrist, and spun them around. The reason became apparent as he picked up his Zanpakuto and stabbed at the ground... and the samurai behind Ironwood mimicked it. A plume of dust and debris exploded into the air from the attack, a litany of cracks spreading out from the impact point.

Ironwood burst out from the debris, a scowl on his normally stoic face as he hastily made some distance. The effect of the attack was grimly apparent, as shown by the river of blood running down his cheek from a shallow head wound, and the gash down the front of his torso. His haori was also torn, the left half completely gone and leaving the rest in dirty tatters. Had he not moved back at the last moment he would've either been bisected, or crushed.

 _'I didn't expect that.'_ The man grumbled, glaring at Oobleck.

As if reading his thoughts, the green-haired man responded. ''Myself and Qrow sparred in our youth. His drop technique is nothing new to me, and I have many suitable counters.''

''Figures.'' Ironwood muttered. Oobleck was smart, scarily so, and one of the best tacticians in the entire Twelve Divisions, so it'd make sense he had a counter to his old friend. Qrow was the one who gave Ironwood a crash course in unorthodox fighting, and in this situation it seemed to work to his detriment.

Thinking quickly, Ironwood stared analytically at Oobleck and his demonic guardian. He had never seen Oobleck's Shikai before, but Oobleck had seen his, which put him at an automatic disadvantage. From what he had seen so far the samurai copied all the sword movements that its master made with unerring accuracy, and always remained a foot or two behind Oobleck. However it had one weakness... it relied on Oobleck's sword movements to act. If he could immobilise that, then he would effectively nullify his Shikai. Unfortunately his own Zanpakuto, Hōritsu, couldn't apply rules that directly harmed or inhibited a persons soul or Reiryoku... but he still had plenty of tricks up his sleeves.

'' _Hōritsu: Fukinkō_.'' Ironwood declared. Immediately he enacted a new rule without delaying for even a second he sped at his opponent, who tried to react but his instincts got the better of him, making him turn towards the right instead of the left. The whistle of his blade passing through the air resounded through the air before it struck true, cutting a line from shoulder to hip and spewing crimson into the air. His second slash was shakily blocked, piercing blue eyes glaring back at him in annoyance.

''You inverted my vision, though not my Reiatsu sensing ability.'' Oobleck noted, surprisingly deflecting a third blow with much greater accuracy than before. ''But you forgot something.''

Ironwood quirked a brow, blade clashing against his in a deadlock. ''Oh?''

Oobleck's glasses flashed. ''I am not the only enemy on the battlefield.''

It took a moment for the truth of his words to hit him, and Ironwood's eyes immediately widened, looking up only to find an odachi streaking straight down towards him, without Oobleck's command. So taken by surprise he was unable to dodge fully in time, earning a deep trench down his front from shoulder to hip. The fact it was in the same position as Oobleck's wound was grimly amusing.

The man grit his teeth as he stumbled back, slamming his free hand onto the cracked ground beneath him. ''Bakudō #21: Sekienton!''

Instantly a explosion of crimson smoke erupted, covering over half the street they stood inside and masking their movements and Reiatsu. Ironwood took his opportunity, fleeing back as he ran through ideas. He hadn't expected the samurai to be able to act _without_ Oobleck's physical commands, and he had paid the price for it. He may be a Captain but he was still mortal, and the two deep gashes on his torso would lead to blood loss sooner or later - at this point it was only adrenaline and combat experience that let him keep a cool head, resisting the pain with an iron will.

Flickering on top of a building not far away, a grimace crossed the Captains face as he found himself out of options. Despite being of the same rank, Oobleck outmatched him in almost every department. He had greater senses, speed, reflexes, tactics, strategies and techniques than he did. His Kido was evenly matched, something of an annoyance given the Cyan Division was comprised of many former members of the Kido Corps, which had been abolished. There was only one chance left, and he was going to take it and hope it worked.

Taking a deep breath, Ironwood held out his Zanpakuto, the blade pointing to the ground.

'' **Ban-** ''

He didn't get a chance to finish however, as Oobleck abruptly appeared before him with far greater speed than before. One hand held his sheath, the other holding the hilt of his Zanpakuto, which was currently sheathed. Ironwood's surprise turned to confusion as Oobleck flickered past him, arm extended to the side as if he had just completed a swing.

'' _Kōkai no Hakai._ '' Oobleck intoned, slowly sheathing his blade, the soft whisper of steel the only sound until... click, it sheathed.

An explosion of blood spewed forth from Ironwood, who could only look on in shock as his system finally _registered_ the wound. The deep gash went horizontally across his chest, so perfectly cut it was almost surgical in quality, and deep enough to warrant serious concern. Involuntarily he found himself falling to his knees, the strength of battle leaving him due to the grievous wound.

''H-How...?''

''I trained in Iaijutsu, though I'm not fond of using it often.'' Oobleck revealed, not looking back. ''Kōkai no Hakai... the 'Destruction of Regret'. A Zanjutsu technique I designed during the Civil War to incapacitate foes with a single critical, although non-lethal strike.''

''I could not allow you to release your Bankai. Had you done so, this battle would've taken too long.'' He continued, beginning to walk away. ''Your Lieutenant is on her way. Rest up and get stronger, Ironwood, for we will be needed in future.''

Then with a flicker of Shunpo, Oobleck left the battlefield, victorious.

* * *

Ciel could think of several things she'd rather be doing right now.

One; getting through the remainder of her paperwork and taking the time to feed her koi fish.

Two; making sure her Division was in tip-top shape.

Three; _not_ being pursued and nearly bisected by her overzealous former Captain.

Holding that thought, she hastily evaded another swing of his Zanpakuto, deflecting another before retaliating. He didn't even seem to notice the shallow cut she inflicted along his arm, instead bull-rushing her and striking her in the stomach with his fist, knocking the wind from her. She disappeared in a blur of Shunpo, attempting to clear some distance only for the large frame of Peter Port to follow her.

A scowl worked its way onto her face, her hand raising up and pointing at him. ''Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!''

The blue flames roared forth like a wave, filled with such potent power it forced her fellow Captain to evade lest he be burnt by the searing flames. Despite the fact it stung her pride as a Captain, she knew that taking Port lightly was the last mistake anyone made. With that in mind she raised her blade horizontally, pointing it towards her fellow Captain as she glowed a deep blue colour.

'' **Drown, Haramizu.** ''

Abruptly water spewed forth from her blade, appearing from thin air and rushing out like a wave. She carefully controlled the amount of water spawned, as they _were_ still in the heart of The Vale - collateral damage was damnably high. The only solace was that the lower ranked Shinigami had enough common sense to not interrupt a battle between two Captains.

She pointed her blade at Port, willing forth the waves she controlled. They responded wordlessly, flooding through the air towards him, following him when he evaded with Shunpo. He attempted to attack her directly only for a wave of water to intercept him, nearly striking him head-on had he not moved at the last moment. The torrents of deep blue water circled him like snakes, waiting for his guard to be down for only a moment.

''Haha! Excellent try, Ciel-san, but you forget!'' Port laughed boisterously, ''I am the one who trained you to use your Shikai-''

She used his talking to her advantage, willing a snake of water to rush towards his back... only for a blast of golden lightning to obliterate it.

''-and I know its weaknesses.'' He smiled jovially, his hand smoking lightly from the power of Raikōhō.

Ciel scowled lightly, calling back her water and gathering it around her, coiling around like a snake. While she could manipulate the water into whatever form she wanted, she preferred using it like snakes because it packed the more power if it struck, and was easier to move. Unfortunately this also meant Port could anticipate her attacks better as he had trained her to control her Shikai in the first place.

However she wasn't a Captain for nothing, and she refused to give up merely because she faced unfavourable odds. Holding her blade in a reverse grip, she stabbed it downwards in the air and caused a ripple of dark blue to spread outwards. The air shook for a moment, before no less than a dozen pillars of water erupted from the ground beneath them, scattered over the course of a few blocks and each one easily ten metres thick, stretching all the way up to the barrier that loomed over The Vale.

'' _Suichū._ '' She declared proudly, smirking slightly at the surprised look on Port's face. ''Do not believe you know all my tricks Captain Port. You were the one who taught me to never reveal all your secrets, after all.''

At her words, the Captain of Purple laughed loudly. ''Aha, so I did! But does that mean you can still beat me?''

''I'm confident I can.'' Ciel replied, launching towards him. He met her halfway, their blades crashing together with enough force to send a shockwave through the air, spreading ripples across the water pillars.

As they parted several spears of water shot out towards Port, who almost casually weaved past them and fired several quick shots of Byakurai in retaliation. With narrowed eyes Ciel flared her Reiatsu, vanishing in a burst of Shunpo and clashing with her former leader, taking him off-guard and forcing him back. The deadlock lasted long enough for a spear of water to graze his arm, cutting with much more sharpness than water should possess. However despite landing a hit, the extent of the injury was minimal.

However even as she pressed him, a small worry in her mind began to manifest. She was no fool - her Captain was undoubtedly stronger than she was in almost all areas of combat, as expected of someone who not only survived the Civil War, but _thrived_ in it. She had never even _seen_ his Shikai and could only go off the rumours she occasionally heard from the older Captains, but it implied it was a frighteningly powerful one that, quote, 'belonged in the hands of a demon'. The prospect of facing against such a lauded Zanpakuto made her nervous.

''Hadō #31: Shakkahō!'' Port's voice snapped her from her musings, and almost reflexively she swiped her blade upwards, cutting the red ball of Kido in half and sending the two halves flying past her harmlessly, exploding into a cloud of smoke. Port exploited her reaction mercilessly, a gasp escaping her throat as his blade swung horizontally and cut a trench across her stomach. She didn't get a chance to react before she found the golden rope of Hainawa wrapped around her torso, and with a mighty yank she found herself flying down the street at high speed, crashing into a building with an deafening explosion.

Ciel coughed heavily, spitting out a wad of blood that warned of internal injuries, but ignored it for the time being. The cloud of dust around her gave her a few moments of breathing room, and time to strategize-

She paused, eyes narrowing as she focus her ears.

''...wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!''

Blue eyes widened as she hastily drew all the water from her pillars towards her.

''Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui!'' Port's booming voice declared, firing forth twin plumes of luminescent blue fire that roared towards her. All the water she gathered culminated into one massive blockade in an attempt to stop the flames.

The two elements collided like forces of nature, erupting into a large explosion that shook the surrounding area from the sheer potency behind it. A cloud of dust soared high into the sky, pieces of debris scattering through the air, several of them on fire. The power of a full-incantation Hadō #73 was not something to be underestimated, especially not when used by an experienced caster like Port, who had decades of experience and time to refine his techniques. He wasn't even a prominent Kidō user - he only used Kidō to spice up his fights.

From the dust cloud came Ciel, her haori and Shihakusho scorched in several places, the sleeves completely burnt away and littering her arms with first degree burns. She was panting heavily but still standing, refusing to fall so easily, her pride not letting her. The formerly proud glow of her dark blue Reiatsu was now dimmed, because almost pale in colour as its potency faded, reflecting the damage she had taken in the fight.

''You fought well, Ciel-san.'' Port praised, face completely serious. ''However I advise you retire to the Brown Division and get yourself patched up. The outcome of our battle is clear to both of us.''

The Captain of Blue grit her teeth, but could not refute that fact. She should've known better than to challenge a Captain who lived through a war, someone who had twice if not thrice the experience she did, and who had the mentality of someone in war, and not in peace. He was relentless, never allowing a moment of peace in a fight, and _he wasn't even taking her seriously_.

She was about to concede to his suggestion, before a new voice interrupted.

''Captain! Are you alright?!''

Ciel's eyes flickered up, meeting the worried dark blue eyes of her Lieutenant, Neptune Vasilias, who stood on the tiled roof of a nearby building. His light blue hair was at odds with the black of his Shihakusho, joined by a tan wooden badge with the Division's symbol on it. For reasons she could not fathom, nor bothered asking, he also wore a pair of swimming goggles on his forehead. A well-known flirt amongst the upper-echelons, and a lesser-known reliable guy.

''Relatively.'' She finally responded to her Lieutenant, grunting as she stood up straighter.

''Guess it's two on one now.'' Neptune grinned, prompting her to roll her eyes. He didn't bother asking if he could join the fight; just waltzed right into it.

''Very well.'' Ciel huffed, generating more water in the air around them. ''Do not dare take him lightly though. The fools who did so have yet to dig themselves from their graves.''

''Aha...'' He half-laughed, only to stop when he realised she was deadly serious. ''Right, sorry.''

Neptune drew his sword, a katana like most sealed Zanpakuto. The diamond-shaped guard was a light blue with a silver trim around the edge, with the handle being the same cloudy silver colour. He pointed the blade directly skyward, his neptune-blue coloured Reiatsu flaring around him. In the skies above clouds began to gather, the distant boom of thunder echoing inside them.

'' **Ravage The Weeping Heavens, Denki!** '' He declared with a grin as his Zanpakuto glowed blue, extending into that of a naginata spear. Lightning crackled along the length of it in tandem with the ominous booms in the clouded skies overhead.

Port, upon seeing the two of them prepared to fight... only _laughed_.

''Haha! Impressive display, Vasilias! But you'll need more than that if you intend to win!'' He laughed uproariously, causing said Lieutenant to look at him in surprise.

''Oi... does he have a few loose screws?''

Despite the two being friends (of sorts), Ciel whacked him on the arm. Hard.

Ignoring his yelp of pain, she replied coolly, ''He simply enjoys the thrill of battle, which makes him a tough opponent for us. Be on your guard.''

''Got it...'' Neptune muttered, his expression sobering as he readied himself.

The two sides stared at one another for only a few moments, before they simultaneously launched into action. A veritable wave of water surged forth like the ocean, swamping towards Port. The jolly man simply swung with his sword, generating enough force to cut the wave in half, and then raised his blade to block Ciel's sword.

Neptune came in from the side, spinning his naginata with both hand before slicing it downwards, releasing a blue streak of lightning. Port quickly evaded, stepping back only far enough to avoid being skewered by the bolt before re-engaging Ciel, completely ignoring Neptune - much to said young mans irritation. He jabbed his polearm forward several times in quick succession, releasing numerous weaker but more plentiful bolts of blue lightning, this time forcing Port to disengage.

Ciel took her chance, no hesitation in her heart.

'' _Suichū!_ '' She barked, stabbing her blade down into the tiled roof. Immediately no less than a dozen pillars of water sprung back up, the deep blue water jets surrounding their impromptu-battlefield. She commanded the massive pillars of water to move, causing no less than half a dozen of them to surge inwards towards Port. He didn't even have the chance to use Shunpo before the veritable tsunami of water crashed down on him, roaring as it crashed into the street below and flooded outwards, until she willed it back into its pillar-like state.

However, much to her disbelief, Port remained standing. Injured, yes, but still standing. The force of the water had caused red bruises to begin forming on his torso and arms, visible through the several cuts in his uniform from where the material tore. He was also soaked to the bone... but nonetheless _grinning_.

''Neptune, now!'' Ciel shouted, and her Lieutenant complied immediately. His naginata, which glowed a vivid blue and crackling with electricity, was pointed skyward.

'' _Rakurai!_ '' He declared, abruptly swinging his polearm down, and with it bringing a massive bolt of thunderous blue lightning with it. It screamed down towards Port, who only looked up towards it with a grin as it reached out-

'' _Nadegiri_.''

-and then suddenly the bolt was split in half.

It didn't stop there, as the sheer _air pressure_ of the attack whistled through the air, splitting the entire lightning bolt in half, and then dividing the clouds themselves, dispersing them. Neptune stumbled back in equal parts shock, awe and horror. The fact that in a single swing - so fast he _didn't even see it_ \- managed to cut _lightning_ in half was beyond anything he had ever seen. He knew Port was strong. Ignoring the legends of him being a true monster on the battlefield, he clearly didn't survive the war if he was weak. But the strength he just displayed... it was _terrifying_ how easily he had done it, destroying his strongest Shikai technique in a single swing.

That wasn't even accounting for the name - Nadegiri. The full name of the technique was 'Hiotsume: Nadegiri', and was _the_ oldest, most lethal Zanjutsu technique out there, usable only by masters lest the user _shatter_ their own Zanpakuto by doing it incorrectly. However stating only the latter half of the name... did that imply that he was only using _half_ of the techniques power?

''An excellent fight. But, our time has run out.'' Port said, humour draining away. That was never a good sign.

''G-Gah...!''

Ciel's eyes darted to the side, eyes going wide at the sight of her Lieutenant falling down, a critical slash down his back... as if attacked from behind.

She spun around, and met the eyes of the culprit, and her eyes widened even further.

''You...!''

The individual only smiled. ''Goodnight.''

And then something struck her head, and she was out like a light.

* * *

''Maa~, we can talk this out, Glynda-chan.''

''Hadō #31: Shakkahō.''

''W-Whoa, you almost hit me there-''

''Hadō #33: Sōkatsui.''

''Geez, calm down Glyn-''

''Raikōhō.''

The result of the Kidō spell was clearly apparent as an explosion erupted just outside of the Silver Division's compound. A column of smoke rose high into the sky from the focal point, small arcs of lingering electricity jumping to nearby pieces of metal. From the plume of smoke Kyoraku leapt out, his haori singed slightly but otherwise unharmed.

As expected from someone who was rumoured to be the '6th Strongest Shinigami'.

Glynda grimaced as she fired off another quick succession of Hadō. She was not blind to the fact her combat strength was, plainly put, lacking. Compared to most Shinigami she was most certainly Captain-class - her Bankai proved that - but her strength laid in research and knowledge, not on the battlefield. She only attained Bankai in the first place so she could fill her Divisions Captain seat, instead of some unknown and unrelated individual who could screw up the entire flow of her Division. Perhaps it was selfish, to have gained power solely to keep her workplace and 'home' the same, but she didn't regret it.

What she did care about was the fact she was outclassed. Already she had sensed two other Captains fall in battle to their seniors, and she knew her own defeat was grimly inevitable. If someone such as Ciel and Ironwood had fallen, what hope did she have? Her own _Lieutenant_ could almost match her in a fight, and given another decade he would surpass her in power. She was not ashamed of that though; like she always said, her place was in a lab, not the battlefield.

''Yare yare...'' Kyoraku muttered, exasperatedly dodging another one of her Kidō attacks. He vanished in a flicker of Shunpo and clashed with her, using the sudden proximity to his advantage. His two swords clashed against hers with swift, precise strikes that did little to harm her, but more to unbalance her. She leaned back just in time to avoid a very dangerous vertical swing before gaining some distance with her own Shunpo, firing a Raikōhō behind her in order to slow him down.

 _'Tch, I suppose I cannot afford to hold back against him. To believe I could was foolish of me.'_ Glynda thought begrudgingly.

Wordlessly she held the handle of her Zanpakuto before her, slowly spinning it. The sword glowed purple, the colour of her Reiatsu, and shortened into a chokutō with a purple handguard in the shape of an '8', and a small blonde tassel hanging off the pommel.

'' **Command,** **Juryoku no Ishi.** '' She declared stoically.

Glynda immediately went on the offensive, slashing her blade horizontally and releasing a fast-moving, nigh-invisible blast of power. Kyoraku nimbly dodged it, not even glancing back at the wall that was reduced to rubble, and pursued her. Several more waves of energy flew at him, large in size and only growing as they moved, forcing him to evade lest he be crushed by the attacks. They were, in a way, not dissimilar to Reiatsu - they were transparent, and packed a lot of pressure behind them.

''Bakudō #81: Dankū.'' Kyoraku called out, one finger extended from his sword.

Instantly a shimmering wall of light phased into existence in front of him, taking several waves of energy without even cracking. Expected, given it could withstand Hadō up to number eighty-nine. While he was not underestimating the power of his colleagues Shikai, he doubted she packed enough power in her Shikai alone to shatter a Dankū in one strike. Not counting melee, of course.

As if reading his mind the blonde Captain appeared in a burst of Shunpo, slicing vertically down and cleanly splitting the Bakudō barrier in half. The effect of her Shikai was also not negated, resulting in it releasing a wall-like blast of power that struck Kyoraku head on. Despite blocking the majority of it with his swords, the laid-back Captain of Orange found himself pushed back and pain spawning across his torso. The sheer force behind her attacks were no joke, which was understandable since she was quite literally shooting _gravity_ at him.

The sound of cracking stone drew his attention, and it was only his quick reflexes that saved him from being swatted out of the sky by a mass of debris, highlighted in a faint purple glow. The next instant another barrage of gravitational waves nearly struck him, followed by even _more_ debris that subsequently came from the previous waves of gravity.

 _'If there's one thing I hate, it's Kidō types.'_ Kyoraku grumbled lightly in his head. The light snickering told him his Zanpakuto heard him. _'Really, would it kill Reio-sama to_ not _give me an opponent who fights at range?'_

 _''Perhaps make a formal request then, Shunsui.''_ Came the amused response.

He snorted privately. _'Ha, ha, ha. Would you like to play some games now?'_

 _''Hm...''_ The voice of his companion drawled for almost a full minute, leaving him to dodge an increasingly large amount of objects and attacks, until she finally responded. _''Sure.''_

 _'You could've answered quicker...'_ He grumbled again, only earning a giggle in return.

'' **Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer.** '' Kyoraku called out, his blades glowing before shifting into a pair of eastern scimitars with long red tassels and a bright silver edge that radiated lethality. '' **Katen Ky** **ō** **kotsu.** ''

Glynda tensed at the sight, something quite understandable. Unlike her Shikai, which was rather straightforward minus a few techniques, Kyoraku's Shikai was much more... flippant. It changed rules and games on the fly, never allowing the opponent to narrow down all its abilities and how to counter them. She herself had only ever faced it once, and she had only seen him use one game.

Flipping her sword around, she unleashed a lightning fast series of swipes, unleashing several waves of gravitational power. They were avoided with only slight trouble, but the rubble that she willed into the air was not. A chunk of concrete blindsided him and sent him flying down into the ground, a plume of dust erupting at the source, before she rained down a barrage of debris on the location. Just for good measure she shot a Sōkatsui down there too, knowing how durable her fellow Captain was.

The soft whoosh of Shunpo behind her was her only warning before a blade cleanly sliced across her back, earning a surprised gasp from her. She blocked his second strike, struggling to hold him back for a moment until he abruptly pulled back. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the sight of the playful smile on his lips, as if this was just a simple spar. She supposed, in a way, it sort of was. Neither was aiming to kill if they could help it, and they both knew losing a fellow Captain would only harm their home, not help it. Yet the lackadaisical ease at which he redirected and parried her attacks were beginning to become an annoyance.

''You dodged my attack, didn't you?'' Glynda asked crisply, wincing slightly as she rolled her shoulder, agitating her wound. That would become quite the hindrance.

''Yup.'' Kyoraku grinned cheerfully, stabbing out only to retract his blade before it could be parried, instead sweeping with the other one.

As he nimbly dodged a wave of gravitational power, he gripped his blades tightly and swung, releasing twin blades of wind. '' _Bushōgoma_!''

Glynda attempted to destroy the wind pre-emptively with gravity, only to curse lowly as she reacted too late. By the time her attacks flew the wind had encircled her, joining together to form a circle around her. She had to dig her heels into the Reishi platform beneath her lest she be pulled into the razor-sharp tornado winds. So focused on her task she almost didn't notice the shadow directly above her. Hastily she raised her blade above her-

'' _Takaoni!_ ''

-and was subsequently shot down like a bullet into the ground as the strength behind Kyoraku's swing was several _dozen_ times her own. She didn't even have a chance to use her Shikai to slow her descent before she impacted the concrete with enough force to form a small crater on impact, and cracking at least three ribs.

She laid there for almost a full minute, her body wracked with burning pain until she managed to push herself up to her feet, though she noticeably wobbled.

Kyoraku stood a few feet away, his posture lax but his blades still raised for battle. ''Say, mind giving up now?''

Glynda weighed her options. On one hand, she could surrender and get herself patched up and return to work later, or continue this relatively meaningless fight. Both knew she couldn't win this, and that wasn't helped by the fact she couldn't use her full power - gravity was a very widespread element, and using it within her home territory was just asking for collateral damage. Likewise, her Bankai was out of the question for the same reason, and she doubted Kyoraku would like to use his Bankai either. He was reluctant to fight in general, so using his 'last resort' (as he called it) seemed doubtful.

With a long sigh, her Zanpakuto returned to its sealed state and she sheathed it. ''Very well, I surrender.''

''Wonderful~'' Kyoraku cheered lightly, his own swords returning to their sealed states in a flash, allowing him to sheathe them. ''Can you get to the Brown Division on your own?''

''Yes-'' Glynda began to say, only to stumble upon taking a step forwards. Before she could fall Kyoraku was at her side, holding her up. ''...perhaps not.''

Kyoraku chuckled lightly. ''Yare yare... this brings back memories.''

''Speak of this to anyone and I will end you.''

''Of course, of course...''

* * *

Meanwhile on the Sōkyoku Hill, a much more fierce battle was being waged.

Byakuya Kuchiki and Taiyang Xiao Long, both Captains of great strength. While the former specialised in Zanjutsu the other focused on Hakuda, leading to a battle of precision vs power, of technique vs strength... and currently they were at a stalemate.

With swift and graceful movements Byakuya deflected another powerful slash from his opponent, redirecting the blade with finesse. When he tried to retaliate with his own attack however his opponent casually knocked the blade aside with his bare hand, back-handing the flat of the blade out of the way. He attempted to get the upper hand by moving with Shunpo, attacking at his side, only for Taiyang to spin around and continue fighting like nothing had happened. What he lacked in Shunpo he made up for with reflexes.

Quickly making some space, Byakuya extended a palm. ''Hadō #33: Sōkatsui.''

The plume of blue flames shot out like a cannonball towards the blonde, finally forcing him to move lest he be burnt. Mid-Shunpo they clashed, sending the wind around them whipping away, tearing shrubs from their places in the ground. As their deadlock continue, the blonde gave a grin.

''Trying to spice up the fight, eh Kuchiki?''

Byakuya huffed. ''Merely trying to bring this unnecessary bout to an end.''

''Hmph, you're the one who tried to attack your own Third Seat.''

'' _You're_ the one who chose to interfere and engage me in battle.''

''Touché.'' Taiyang grinned. ''How about we step this up a notch, eh?''

''Very well.'' Byakuya narrowed his eyes, vanishing into Shunpo and reappearing two dozen feet back. Holding his katana in front of him, the blade of the sword glowed pink before slowly disintegrating into small, pink-coloured fragments reminiscent of cherry blossom petals.

'' **Scatter, Senbonzakura.** ''

''Flashy as ever.'' Taiyang muttered dryly, more to himself than anything.

With almost casual nonchalance he held his Zanpakuto out before him, left palm touching the tip of the sword and the right palm holding the pommel, leaving the blade suspended horizontally between his palms. The blade glowed a vivid orange colour, before he abruptly crushed his palms together, giving the impression he had just crushed his own sword flat. Chunks of molten slag spread across his muscled hands, spreading up like lava to his elbows, before coming to a stop just past his biceps. The molten slag hardened into metal, becoming a pair of nearly arm-length orange gauntlets with four spikes on the knuckles.

'' **Rampage, Moeru!** '' The Captain of Yellow declared with a grin, smashing his fists together. ''Let's go!''

In a burst of Shunpo he cleared the distance between them, throwing out a fist that was intercepted by a wall of pink petals, sending sparks flying. He evaded back just in time to avoid being crushed by aforementioned pink petals, which slammed down like a wall of water on the spot where he once stood. A surge of them flew towards him, forming a snake-like construct in an attempt to overwhelm him.

His fist met the oncoming snake of petals, burning away no less than a dozen into ash, and the subsequent shockwave his fist emitted caused the rest of the petals to disperse. Another storm of them quickly replaced it, attempting to overwhelm Taiyang, only for the blonde to repeatedly smash his fists into them, dispersing the clouds of petals with the shockwaves. Slowly but surely the individual petals were being burnt away, and the number was gradually reducing. Sooner or later there would be too few left.

Taiyang vanished, reappearing right before Byakuya and attempting to land a strike straight to his face, only for the petals to reform into a wall. They dispersed, and the shockwave was strong enough to make the Kuchiki stumble back a foot, his concentration breaking for just a second. But a second was all that was needed.

The blonde Captain burst through the remaining petals, ignoring the various cuts across his skin as he _slammed_ a fist straight into Byakuya's stomach, causing the noble to bend as the breath was stolen from his lungs. A second fist slug into his chin, jerking his head back and a third to strike his cheek with enough force to send him flying backwards, crashing into a shrub.

''Hah! You've gotten better Kuchiki, but I'm the one who trained you since you were just a brat!'' Taiyang laughed, only to stop as he realised something.

Namely the lack of petals.

''Oh fu-''

A veritable tidal wave of pink, razor-sharp petal blades crashed down on Taiyang, smothering him beneath the weight of them. The unrelenting surge lasted for almost a full minute before Byakuya pulled them back, letting them fly in the air around him. He grunted as he stood up straight, several punctures present on his stomach, chin and his left cheek from where the spiked knuckles had hit him, joined by unflattering reddening bruises.

''Ah... fuck...'' Taiyang cursed out, blinking dazedly as he stood up from the large crater he found himself in. His whole body was littered with small cuts, minus his gauntlet-covered arms, but his back got the worst of it and looked like it had been ran through a cheese grater. ''Guess I deserved that one...''

''Yes, you did.'' Byakuya replied stoically, ''Will you concede?''

''You serious? The battle's barely begun!'' The blonde called out, grin returning to his face. ''I haven't pulled out all my tricks yet, Kuchiki!''

''Dramatic as ever...''

''You're one to talk.''

Byakuya huffed, pointing his bladeless hilt towards his opponent, commanding the storm of sakura petals to swarm the blonde. With a flicker he vanished, appearing above the noble and falling down with a cocked-back fist. A wall of sakura petals intercepted him, absorbing the blow with a greater number of petals before they surged up towards him, sparks flying as they tried to cut through his gauntlet-clad arm. He leapt away fluidly, vanishing just in time with Shunpo to avoid being crushed a second time.

He appeared behind the nobleman, throwing a fist at the back of his head only to be blocked by another wall of petals, albeit a smaller one. He quickly leapt back to avoid being crushed only to find himself being swarmed from all sides, the pink petals of death slowly closing in on him, as if to trap him. Taiyang scoffed at the notion, his gauntlet-clad fist glowing a molten orange colour, before he slammed it down onto the ground beneath him.

'' _Funka!_ '' He barked, though his words were drowned out by the _eruption_ of fire and air pressure that exploded around him, swiftly dispersing the petals and incinerating quite a few more.

Without delay he charged at his opponent, only for his fist to meet the glass-like barrier of Dankū. It shattered instantly under the weight of his strength, but the barrier served its purpose and absorbed the subsequent shockwave that came from it, and left him wide open.

''Hadō #4: Byakurai.'' Byakuya intoned, a bolt of precise blue lightning shooting out of his extended index finger and piercing through Taiyang's right shoulder, drawing a curse from said man.

Taiyang growled lightly, extending a hand. ''Bakudō #21: Sekienton!''

Nigh-instantly a cloud of crimson smoke exploded, blinding both combatants. The amount of power used in the technique was far greater than normal, resulting in the cloud engulfing nearly a quarter of the whole hill. Taiyang used the opportunity to clear some distance, landing high up in the air. Breathing slightly heavier than normal, he extended one hand out down towards the cloud of smoke, the other arm supporting it by the wrist.

''Rumbling clouds of heaven, weeping clouds of sorrow, roaring beast of the sky! Unending in life and vengeful in death! Scaled in nature and fire in heart, wreathe the world with your thundering wrath!'' Taiyang chanted loudly, bright blue electricity sparking in his open palm. ''Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!''

With a boom not unlike that of thunder, the blue electricity _bellowed_ to life as it shot down straight towards the hill like a bullet. It struck the hill and in an instant a luminescent explosion of raw, unbridled power roared across the heavens, the very _earth_ shaking as the hill was engulfed in a dome of blindingly bright blue light. The air pressure generated was enough to topple nearly buildings across the hill, and there was no doubt _everyone_ in the entirety of The Vale had seen it. You'd have to be blind not to.

Ears ringing from the sheer shockwave the blast emitted, Taiyang blinked the dust from his eyes, staring with a smirk at the massive plume of dust and debris that reached all the way to the sky-barrier. It took several minutes until the cloud settled, and when it did he was treated to the sight of an entire section of the Sōkyoku Hill missing, simply _erased_ from existence.

Standing not far away from the sudden gap in the mountainous hill was Byakuya, hunched over and profusely bleeding. His left arm hung limp and much of his clothes were scorched away, and while he apparently hadn't been hit directly by the attack, the shockwave had probably done some internal damage, and judging from the burns he had been burnt by the explosion. The fact he had avoided the initial strike was pure luck, as Taiyang had practically blind-fired it into the smoke, since said smoke concealed Reiatsu signatures.

Slowly lowering himself onto the ground, Taiyang whistled at the destruction. ''Damn... forgot how powerful that thing was.''

Byakuya coughed raggedly, turning disbelieving eyes on the blonde. ''How... do you... know that Kidō?''

His reaction was expected; Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō was one of the most destructive Kidō spells in existence, and was sometimes regarded as a weaker version of the _Kidō Cannon_ \- a thankfully forbidden device that possessed the power to destroy small _dimensions_. Its power in the hands of a Captain was devastating, but with a full incantation... well, the results were obvious.

Taiyang just shrugged. ''Eh, back before I became a Captain - shortly after the war - I was told by the Captain Commander if I wanted to be a Captain I needed to learn at least one Hadō to be eligible, since I did and still suck with Kidō. So I was bored and decided to go all-out and learn this bad-boy just for the hell of it... took a damn long time though, it's no wonder its so highly ranked.''

The Kuchiki stared in disbelief at the grumbling man, unable to comprehend that he had learnt one of the most powerful and hardest to learn Kidō spells... simply because he was _bored_. He could've chosen someone small like Sai, but instead went for its polar opposite. It was mind-boggling... and alarming.

Was this why the man before him was once called 'The Oni King'?

 _'I cannot afford to take him at any less than my full strength.'_ Byakuya decided, hand tightening on the hilt of his sword.

Taiyang noticed, smirking at him. ''Heh, even after that bad-boy you still have the endurance to fight? Good to see, I was hoping we could continue.''

Byakuya held his Zanpakuto with the blade pointing down, raised slightly above his head, before he let it go. ''It is clear that if my Shikai is not enough to defeat you, then I must utilise my full power.''

The blade descended, the tip touching the ground and causing white ripples to spread out as it phased into it, painting the surrounding area a dark blue colour, as if they had been transported to another world. Behind him two lines of blades rose up from the abyss, so many that they vanished into the distance.

'' **Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.** '' Byakuya said tonelessly, the blades glowing a vivid pink colour before dispersing into thousands, if not tens of thousands of pink petals.

''Oh shi-'' Taiyang didn't get a chance to finish before the petals swarmed him with much more viciousness than normal. He quickly leapt back to avoid them, vanishing into a series of Shunpo only for the swarm to split up, chasing him down relentlessly. His punches, while still moderately effective, no longer dispersed the clouds of petal-like blades, instead they only halted them for a moment. He attempted to go straight for Byakuya, only to find a huge wall opposing him and stopping him dead. Before he could backtrack he found himself surrounded on all sides, pink looming ominously.

With a mighty crash the petals descended, obscuring him from view as the undoubtedly shred at him. That was until, with a loud boom, the petals were dispersed, much to the surprise of Byakuya. Within the now-formed crater stood Taiyang, his fists pressed together as if he had smashed his knuckles together and blood dripping from his head. Yet despite the obviously dangerous amount of blood leaking from him, a grin was present on his face.

''Heh... I actually had to use quite a bit of power there.'' Taiyang grinned, panting heavily. ''Your Bankai is pretty damn annoying, y'know that?''

With a grunt he heaved himself up, bashing his gauntlets together. Then again, and again, and again. Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he saw sparks behind to fly, landing on the shattered ground around them, and an ominous orange glow surrounding him. A sudden rush of heat filled the area, and behind Taiyang an orange glow was beginning to manifest. It started as legs, spreading upwards into a torso and arms, and then a head.

Behind him stood a massive, forty-foot tall being that was vaguely human. It had glowing orange skin with golden anklets, and wearing a long amber robe that ended at the thighs. What clearly defined it as non-human was the _six_ arms it possessed on either side, each heavily muscled and with golden bracelets around the arms, and that its head held _three_ faces on it, each facing a different direction and with a unique expression on it. One had a seething man with tusks coming out of his upper row of teeth, the second had a blindfold over its eyes and a distraught expression, and the last had closed eyes and a stoic expression. A mane of flowing crimson hair fell down its upper back, wild and untamed.

The first mask stared down at him, its flame-like eyes staring into Byakuya's stunned ones.

Taiyang grinned widely, crashing his fists together.

'' **Bankai: Moeru Ikari Asura!** ''

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 ** _Hyōga Ōra = Glacier's Aura. (Hadō #45)_**

 ** _Haien = Abolishing Flames. (Hadō #54)_**

 ** _Tenran = Orchid Sky. (Hadō #58)_**

 ** _Soren Sōkatsui = Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down. (Hadō #73)_**

 _ **Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō = Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon. (Hadō #88)**_

 ** _Sekienton = Red Smoke Escape. (Bakudō #21)_**

 ** _Dankū = Splitting Void. (Bakudō #81)_**

 ** _X-X_**

 **Hōritsu = Law. (Ironwood's Shikai)**

 ** _Hōritsu: Fukinkō = Law: Imbalance. (Ironwood's Shikai Technique)_**

 ** _X-X_**

 **Seirei = Holy Spirit. (Oobleck's Shikai)**

 ** _Kōkai no Hakai = Destruction of Regret. (Zanjutsu Technique)_**

 ** _X-X_**

 **Haramizu = Primordial Water. (Ciel's Shikai)**

 ** _Suichū = Water Column. (Ciel's Shikai Technique)_**

 ** _X-X_**

 **Denki = Electricity. (Neptune's Shikai)**

 _ **Rakurai = Thunderbolt. (Neptune's Shikai Technique)**_

 _ **X-X**_

 _ **Hiotsume: Nadegiri = The First: Killing Stroke. (Zanjutsu Technique)**_

 _ **X-X**_

 **Juryoku no Ishi = Gravity's Will. (Glynda's Shikai)**

 **X-X**

 **Katen Kyōkotsu = Bones of Heavenly Blooming Madness. (Kyoraku's Shikai)**

 _ **Bushōgoma = Lazy Spinning Top. (Kyoraku's Shikai Technique)**_

 _ **Takaoni = Mountain Demon. (Kyoraku's Shikai Technique)**_

 _ **X-X**_

 **Senbonzakura = Thousand Cherry Blossoms. (Byakuya's Shikai)**

 **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi = Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms. (Byakuya's Bankai)**

 **X-X**

 **Moeru = Blaze. (Taiyang's Shikai)**

 _ **Funka = Eruption. (Taiyang's Shikai Technique)**_

 **Moeru Ikari Asura = Blazing Wrath Asura. (Taiyang's Bankai)**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that's a lot of translations. Maybe adding a translations section wasn't such a good idea... hence, I divided it into sections, one for Kidō, and then one section for each character. Damn though it's a long list...**

 **SO! How'd you like that teasing ending? The first Bankai revealed in the story (minus Byakuya's, but we already knew that one). It was vaguely inspired by Komamura's Bankai in Bleach canon, albeit it's smaller and more... destructive. How, you'll see. Here's a little hint; there's a reason he was called 'The Oni King'.**

 **I was originally going to give Oobleck a fire-type Zanpakuto, before I decided against it given how many fire and ice types there are already. Instead he gets an unassuming, samurai demon bodyguard. Shame he never got to show his Bankai.**

 **Port's being creepily badass, being a master of Zanjutsu, and Kyoraku gets smacked around a bit by Glynda. Pretty sure everyone guessed Glynda would have a gravity/telekinesis type of Zanpakuto, but who knows what type Port has? Fufufu...**

 **The incantation for Hadō #88 was completely made up since I couldn't find an already establish one, but I think it fits. Hyōga Ōra is likewise an original, but ultimately unimportant Kidō.**

 **A little more world-building on the characters pasts too, that's always nice. Neptune's here too, regardless of how brief his appearance was.**

 **Kyoraku's only the '6th Strongest Shinigami'... I wonder who the other five above him are?**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed, till next time~!**


	15. Chapter 15: Pandemonium

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **There's a poll on my profile for those who want to vote, specifically about the Thousand Year Blood War arc. I already have it mostly planned, but I'm debating on the Sternritter. Would you guys;**

 **A) Prefer me to use all the canon Sternritter,**

 **B) Use original characters (OC) Sternritter, minus Yhwach and the blonde guy, or-**

 **C) Use the popular Sternritter (such as Bambietta, Bazz B, etc.) and use OC's for the rest.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 2: Invasion Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 15: Pandemonium**_

* * *

Taiyang made the first move, cocking his fist back and thrusting it forwards.

Behind him the massive demonic being mimicked his action, throwing forth a massive fist... that flew straight towards Byakuya. It was hastily dodged, but the impact was powerful enough to shatter the ground where it struck and scorch the fragments black with heat. In perfect sync with its master, the giant retracted its fist, and then threw a second punch straight towards the nobleman. It was met by a wall of pink petals, several dozen which were burnt away on-contact but remained steadfast, not letting the giant fist past.

''Ha, since try Kuchiki!'' Taiyang called out with a grin. ''But a Bankai counters a Bankai, remember!''

Immediately the giant asura behind him cocked back four fists, and before the noble could blink they all shot off like bullets, striking the wall of petals with enough force to disperse the cloud and scorch away more of them. Byakuya scoffed, reforming the petals and launching them like a snake straight towards Taiyang, only for the other two arms to intercept, holding them back with its hands. Changing tactics, Byakuya willed the petals to encircle the giant, closing inwards.

'' _Funka!_ '' Came the shout from within the pink clouds, and a massive shockwave erupted, dispelling the petals with a flaming flourish. Taiyang abruptly charged towards him, the hulking giant behind him following closely. Another barrier of pink petals intercepted them only for the giant to smash it apart with two of its fists, the other two held protectively in front of it while the last two thrust forwards. Byakuya vanished in a flicker of Shunpo, narrowly avoiding being turned into red paste as the fists crashed into the ground he once stood upon, shattering it under its strength.

The pink storm resurged, whirling around the nobleman before shooting out in several separate streams at the blonde. Five were intercepted by the giant, but the sixth arm missed by a foot and the petals grated along the demonic giant's collarbone. It was then that Byakuya noticed a matching wound abruptly formed on Taiyang's body, matching it with disturbing accuracy.

 _'Wounds on the giant are reflected on him.'_ Byakuya realised, finding the one key flaw in his opponent's Bankai. Immensely powerful offense... but little defence. As expected of a brawler-type.

Taiyang grumbled and, without warning, the massive construct abruptly leaned back... and then jerked forwards, releasing a surge of scorching hot flames from its mouth. It spewed out like a wave, searing the petal-shaped blades into ash and forcing Byakuya to hastily vanish in Shunpo. He retaliated with several streams of petals, leaving small but numerous cuts and gashes across the giant's torso and arms. It was ignored as Taiyang commanded it to throw a fist back, which was once again met by a wall of petals.

''That's getting real boring, Kuchiki!'' Taiyang called out, ignoring the few stray petals that scratched his skin.

''If I cannot defeat you, then I will outlast you.'' Byakuya intoned, unfazed as he ducked beneath a massive fist, extending a palm towards it. ''Raikōhō.''

The lightning cannon exploded with great force, jerking the arm back and burning it, creating a matching one on the man himself. Byakuya exploited it without delay, sending a wave of petals that shredding the orange skin along the giant's arm, until another usage of Funka dispelled the petals. Two arms shot out in unison, shattering the ground where the Kuchiki once stood, said nobleman jumping up into the air and out of its reach.

Then something unexpected happened.

Taiyang leapt into the air, jumping only a dozen feet upwards... and the giant followed in perfect synchronisation. Byakuya didn't have time to dodge before a massive hand _crashed_ into him, quite literally _smacking_ him out of the air hard enough to create a audible thunderclap. The Captain of Pink crashed down into the ground, skipping several times across the ground before he rolled to a stop. The sheer strength behind the impact had shattered at least two ribs and he hissed as his broken arm was agitated further, and his remaining limbs were shaking from both adrenaline and pain. His erratic breathing helped little to calm his raging heartbeat, and it was only through decades of honing an iron will that he managed to stumble back to his feet, blinking away the spots in his vision.

As he stood up he glared at his opponent, who seemed content to wait for him to recover. _'Even now, the gap between us is simply too large... it is clear he is not using his full power, and he is not as relentless as I recall him once being. It appears I must pick up my training once this debacle is over.'_

Moreover, he was limited on what techniques he could use. 'Senkei' wouldn't work because it would only limit the area he could move - which only worked to Taiyang's benefit - and it removed his ability to use his petals as a defence. 'Shūkei: Hakuteiken' was likewise out of the question, since it gave him immense attacking power but at the cost of his once true defence. That only left one option left... but it meant disabling his opponents use of 'Funka' in order to prevent him from dispelling the petals formation. Which meant getting in close.

No choice, he supposed.

Byakuya vanished in a flicker of Shunpo, reappearing halfway to his opponent. Four fists came down towards him only to be met by surges of pink petals, intercepting them and halting their path. His hand flew up, and he begun his attack.

''Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō.'' The noble intoned, summoning six bars of light to slam into Taiyang's midsection, paralysing his movement. ''Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku.''

A thick length of golden chain manifested overhead, soaring towards the blonde and wrapping around his torso, immobilising his arms at his side and reinforcing the effects of Rikujōkōrō. The giant was likewise immobilised, though given its increasingly violent jerking motions it, and by extension Taiyang, they were stubbornly trying to break out of the bindings. The grim reality was that it wouldn't take long. Thirty seconds at most.

''Unseeing eyes of the false lover, destined children of the abyss, howling winds of the southern world. Fires blackened by grief, thunderous betrayal and obsessively chasing hands. Shadowed realm of the lost, hollowed heart, skeletal frame, intangible tears, unleash the corrupted desires of the heaven-born!'' Byakuya declared, ''Bakudō #79: Kuyō Shibari!''

With a low boom, a miniature black hole outlined in purple spawned above Taiyang, followed by seven more all around him punctuated by the same low boom. A final ninth one appeared in the centre of his chest, signalling the completion of the spell. This was the highest binding-type Bakudō that he knew, and when enforced with a full incantation even someone like Taiyang would be hard-pressed to escape from it. Overpowering such gravity, _whilst_ being bound by two other high-tier Bakudō was no small feat.

Pink petals quickly swarmed around Taiyang and the giant, enclosing in a dome around them and swiftly began to pick up speed, turning into a tornado of lethality. Soon enough it completely concealed the blonde Captain, and the technique was nearing completion. However the Bakudō also began to weaken, much to the Kuchiki's surprise. Then again, his Bankai likely gave him an increase in strength... a foolish miscalculation on his part, but it was irrelevant now.

'' _Gōkei_.'' Byakuya stated stoically, and the countless amount of blades closed in on their target. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, before the large dome-shaped enclosure suddenly shook... and then _erupted_ into a large explosion as the technique activated. The sheer force behind it was enough to shake the entire hill, and the strong gust emitted by it pushed the nobleman back a fair distance, even with him actively holding his ground.

Oh, and another part of the hill was now gone. That'll be annoying to fix.

With naught but a mental command the petals pulled back, gathering in the air above and behind the noble in case of an attack. It was unwarranted however, as Taiyang was clearly nearing his limit. The brawler stood with shoulders slacked, panting heavily and with thousands of tiny cuts littering his body, something that was mirrored on the giant. His fists were pressed together, indicating he had likely used his 'Funka' technique at the last second to negate the worst of the blast, which was probably why he was even still standing.

''I... _really_ hate your Bankai, y'know...'' Taiyang coughed out, grimacing as he stood up straight despite the grievous amount of wounds and blood loss. ''But it'll take more than that... to take me down!''

The blonde raised his arms overhead, and the giant mimicked him with all six arms... before a small ball of orange light began to manifest in the palms of the six hands, and quickly began swelling in size.

''Let's finish it with a last attack, eh?'' Taiyang grinned tightly. ''Like an old Vacuan cowboy showdown...!''

''As you wish.'' Byakuya replied coolly, holding his bladeless hilt up. All the surrounding petals swirled around him, condensing in on themselves and flowing _into_ the hilt, causing it to glow a silvery white and thrum with power. A long blade comprised of silver energy formed, overflowing so much it formed a pair of wing-like protrusions and a halo. '' _Shūkei: Hakuteiken_.''

 _'Che... angel vs devil, ain't it?'_ Taiyang thought privately as the ball of fire grew to its peak, waves of heat radiating off it like a miniature sun. _'Some bullshit irony there.'_

'' _Jigoku no Bakudan!_ '' He barked, the giant throwing its arm down and launching the ball of flames. It roared like a lion as it descended, the heat becoming so intense it began to make small pebbles sizzle, and make Byakuya's vision blurry. But he did not falter, only tightened his hold on his blade.

As nobleman began to move, Taiyang only grinned. _'The best thing about being a devil...'_

Byakuya swung.

 _'You don't have to play fair.'_

An eruption of flames engulfed the Sōkyoku Hill.

* * *

Genryūsai Yamamoto Shigekuni... sighed in annoyance as he saw the apocalyptically huge firestorm atop the Sōkyoku Hill.

 _'Truly, are all my Captains either children or stuck in the barbarian ages?'_

His grumbles, of course, were left unanswered. The aged Captain Commander rose from his desk, vanishing in a flicker of Shunpo and leaving through the window. His millennia of skill showed through as he reached the base of the hill in less than fifteen seconds, taking a third of the time it'd take a normal Captain to do the same. He landed in the middle of the forests underneath the hill, but did not leave... instead his head turned towards a tree to his right.

''I assume you are the one behind all this... Summer?''

From behind the walked out Summer Rose, a light smile on her face. ''Keen as ever, Genryūsai. You are correct.''

''I had thought you were past the days of causing a ruckus like a child.'' The Captain Commander said almost chidingly, like scolding a small child. Given the vast age difference, it wasn't entirely untrue.

''Ah, but this little invasion serves more than a few purposes.'' Summer said mysteriously, tilting her head. ''Arrogance of the Two Lords, awakening of the Death Gods, Four Goddesses, decaying stagnation, and lunatic serpents. All will come to pass.''

Many would not understand the meaning of her words... but Yamamoto did.

His eyes opened, revealing the red irises that lay beneath. ''You are playing a dangerous game.''

''I'm more than aware.'' She replied, smile still on her face. ''And I intend to win.''

''You may be willing to play this game, but I am not. The risks are too great.'' Yamamoto intoned, the heat in the area suddenly skyrocketing. His wooden cane dissolved from the sudden heat, revealing the purple-hilted katana underneath. '' **Reduce All Creation To Ash, Ry** **ū** **jin Jakka.** ''

Flames spewed forth as he gripped the handle, drawing the blade and unleashing a wave of fire, engulfing the area around them. Neither was harmed by it, instead the forest around them were turned to ash in less than a second, leaving it looking like a wildfire tore through the area.

Summer only sighed. ''Must we fight?''

''If you intend to carry out your schemes, then it is necessary.'' Yamamoto replied evenly.

Wordlessly the Rose family head drew her sword, levelling it at her soon-to-be opponent.

''You intend to fight my Shikai without your own? Has time made you arrogant?''

''Hardly.'' Summer smiled mischievously. ''I don't need to beat you, Genryūsai. I only need to delay you.''

Yamamoto huffed, his crimson Reiatsu flaring around him, the temperature rising further with its presence.

An ominous grey aura surrounded Summer as her own Reiatsu flared, the temperature abruptly dropping back down.

Then with a flicker of Shunpo, they vanished, and their blades clashed with a thundering boom.

* * *

Even as deep in his Inner World as he was, even Ichigo noticed the volatile shaking of the outside world. By laws of spiritual physics he didn't understand, even his Inner World trembled slightly. _Somehow._

 **''Che, someone's having fun out there.''**

 _''Indeed. Let us hope it is to our advantage.''_

The three were within a section of his Inner World, almost casually finishing up their 'training', although 'one-sided-smack-down' worked as well. His Zanpakutō was a more merciless trainer than even Urahara, if that was even possible. The Hollow half was brutal, blunt but efficient whilst the Quincy half was demanding, patient and cunning. Together they hammered knowledge into his head and kicked him around until he could hold a sword blind, reacting with pure instinct. While he didn't have Bankai, he was confident in saying if he ever ran into Pyrrha again he could solidly kick her ass. More than last time, anyway.

Pulling his arm back, he rolled his shoulder to ease the burning strain in it, and sighed in relief as it faded away after a few minutes. Practicing his Quincy abilities was probably the most annoying part, since they required accuracy, patience and control. He had none of the three, but managed as best he could.

''Are we ready, Zangetsu?'' Ichigo asked, turning his gaze onto the two spirits who made up his Zanpakutō. The question was rather pointless, since he'd still go ahead even if he wasn't... but he valued the opinions of his partners.

 _''Against what we have seen of a Captain-level foe, I would say anything short of Bankai will not stop you.''_ The Quincy stated without a hint of arrogance, only confidence.

The Hollow half just smirked. _**''If ya weren't ready I'd still be kicking your ass, strawberry.''**_

Ichigo snorted. ''Whatever you say, snow cone.''

His eyes closed and the sensation of falling overcame him for a short few seconds, before he returned to the real world. He opened his eyes, cringing slightly at the harsh light, and slowly flexed his stiff-solid muscles. Almost reflexively he sent out his senses, something he had been forced to rely on during his sparring match with his Zanpakutō. He found Yoruichi waiting not far away, close to the entrance.

Several minutes later, once he regained the feeling in his body, he vanished in a flicker and reappeared up beside Yoruichi... and unintentionally scaring the shit out of said cat.

''Yo, Yoruichi-san.'' He greeted casually, hiding his smirk. He didn't want to give the cat a reason to scratch him like she did to Ishida.

''H-Hmph, so you've woken up now? Took your time.'' Yoruichi huffed, trying and failing to act nonchalant. He didn't comment on it.

Instead, he asked the question that was bugging him. ''The hell is all the noise outside? Someone fighting?''

''Mm.'' Yoruichi nodded slightly. ''Half of the Captains are rebelling it seems.''

 _That_ wasn't expected. ''W-What? Really?''

''Yep.'' The masculine cat smirked. ''The Captains of the Yellow, Green, Purple and Orange Divisions have defeated one of their fellow Captains each, and the Captain of the Red Division - Ruby-kun's mother - is currently engaging in battle with the Captain Commander.''

''...what the hell did I miss?''

* * *

Ten minutes later, the orange-haired teen found himself Shunpo'ing through the air, straight towards the ivory tower.

 _'Why the hell is there even a hill in the middle of a city, anyway?'_ Ichigo grumbled, scaling through the air with the assistance of Reishi platforms. His training with his Quincy powers greatly helped increase his control, and thus made it a lot easier. Still didn't make the process any less tedious though.

However he wasn't blind that a battle must've been fought on said hill, as large chunks were missing from it and scattered around the forested area below. Scalding hot rocks and slag dribbled down the sides like a volcano had just erupted, giving the hill an ominous visage opposed to the normal dry hunk of stone it usually was. Hell, it looked even more ominous with the blazing firestorm going on below the hill, radiating an immense amount of heat. He wasn't sure who was the one creating the flames, but he knew he didn't want to fight them in future. He'd be burnt to a crisp.

Ascending high into the sky, he saw the bridge connecting the hill to the tower was broken, with two halves barely connected to their respective sides. With that option ruled out he circled around the tower, noting the various rectangular vertical windows, and slowly rising to the top floor... and spotted a familiar face at one of the uppermost windows.

''Ruby!'' Ichigo called out, grinning at the sight of her astonished face.

''I-Ichigo...'' The silver-eyed girl slowly began to smile. ''Where were you? I thought you died after your Reiatsu vanished!''

''Eh, just training.'' He said nonchalantly, ''I would've come earlier but my Zanpakutō is a merciless teacher.''

''I know the feeling.'' Ruby agreed, shivering slightly at the memory.

Tearing an entire forest asunder with a single swing of a scythe was pretty damn intimidating... especially to someone who just gained their Shikai.

She was brought back to reality as Ichigo spoke. ''So... how the hell am I gonna get you out...''

''How should I know?'' She said flatly, gesturing at the plain white yukata she wore and the Reiryoku-suppressing chains on her ankles. ''I can't air-walk or use Shunpo with these things on, and the windows are too narrow for me to run and jump out of. Plus since it's all made from Sekkiseki you probably won't be able to come close to it without falling, since Reishi platforms don't work near it...''

The teen scratched the back of his head, looking the tower up and down... before a thought came to mind, and he smirked.

''Fine, then I'll just have to blow a hole in the tower then.''

Ruby blinked owlishly. ''...eh?''

With a smirk on his face he slowly drew his blade, which glowed a bright blue colour. '' **Rend The Heavens Asunder, Zangetsu.** ''

An explosion of pure power erupted around him, so potent it released a shockwave that caused the buildings below to crack and crumble. Even though she was standing behind a wall of thick Sekkiseki stone - which was easily durable and thick enough to withstand a Captain's full power - she was sent stumbling back a few steps, and her wide eyes caught sight of _cracks_ forming on the outer edges of the stone. While insignificant at first glance, the fact he was able to damage them with just his _Reiatsu_... she wasn't sure if even the _Captain Commander_ could do such a feat.

...he really was full of surprises, wasn't he?

''You might wanna get back.'' Ichigo warned her, the smoke around him dispelling with a single clean swipe of his khyber knife, revealing his Shikai once more.

Hastily Ruby obliged, crossing all the way to the other side of the room and partially hiding herself behind the staircase. Given the tower was practically empty it was the best cover she'd get.

Once she was hidden, Ichigo inhaled deeply, raising the large glowing blade overhead... before swinging it down. '' _Getsuga Tenshō._ ''

For the briefest of moments a bright blue arc of vivid blue energy soared towards the tower... before with a thundering boom, struck it head-on and exploded like ten thousand fireworks all at once, exploding with the sound of a thunderclap. Chunks of rock weren't sent flying, as they were simply _erased_ before they could. The power of the attack sent the wind around the tower howling into a gale, reminiscent of a small hurricane before it dispersed. Before it did though, the wind cleared away the smoke, and subsequently revealed the aftermath.

As if a massive axe had descended from the sky a long, jagged line cut raggedly down the length of the tower, turning its former pristine ivory colour a dust-coated grey. All ten floors were visible through the massive gash, and if the process was repeated on the other side it was doubtful the tower would remain standing. Through the massive gash down the tower, the gobsmacked face of Ruby was visible, earning a chuckle from the orange-haired teen. He approached the tower, feeling the distorted Reishi but managing to maintain his air-walk, given the sudden lack of Sekkiseki.

Abruptly he felt the feeling of eyes on him, piercing like a hawks. He turned but found nobody... and upon further analysis, the feeling came from the forest where the fire was burning.

A sudden shiver ran up his spine as he felt a second set of eyes land on him, equally if not more piercing than the first.

* * *

Far below the Senzaikyū, Genryūsai and Summer paused in their battle, eyes drawn up to the ivory tower, and the figure stood outside it.

''...I am beginning to understand now.'' The ancient commander murmured lowly.

Summer smiled slyly. ''Took you long enough.''

The commander replied with a sweeping wave of flames.

* * *

As the feeling left Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. Namely getting the hell out of there before an onslaught of reinforcements suddenly arrived.

''You're crazy, y'know that...'' Ruby muttered dryly, but the smile tugging at her lips spoke of her true thoughts.

''Considering I have a Hollow in me, I'm not surprised.'' Ichigo smirked, glancing at the ruined stone around them. ''I thought Sekkiseki was supposed to be extremely resistant to Reiryoku?''

''It _is_ resistant.'' She said, pointing at him. '' _You're_ just so damn strong it doesn't matter.''

''Thanks...?''

A light giggle escaped her throat at the uncertain expression on his face, as if trying to decide if it was a compliment or not.

After a moment he just shook his head, dismissing the thought and sheathing his Shikai, which became wrapped in bandages. ''C'mon, let's get going. Someone's probably noticed by now.''

''...I'd be concerned if nobody noticed the _giant hole_ in the side of the tower.'' Ruby deadpanned, approaching him as fast as her bound ankles would let her. ''So how're we-''

She was interrupted as she was quite literally swept off her feet and he picked her up bridal-style, causing her face to heat up. With a single flicker of Shunpo they left the ruined tower, although given her weakened state he didn't go at his max speed. Even then, he moved easily at a speed surpassing that of a Lieutenant at their best. Despite that though, one thought stood out to her.

''This is so cliché...'' Ruby muttered.

Ichigo quirked a brow. ''What is?''

 _'He doesn't notice?'_ She thought exasperatedly. _'I'm a princess, who got locked in a tower, and was rescued. All we need now is a damn dragon and a princ-'_

She stopped that thought right there, a blush dusting her cheeks... although then again Ichigo could count as a prince...

 _'Stop! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_

An amused giggle echoed in her head. _'Not helping, Bara-chan!'_

However Ruby was brought from her thoughts as they suddenly came to a stop inside an nondescript street, void of anyone else. That was until three familiar figures suddenly turned the corner, all three clad in black Shihakusho - one with raven hair and sharp blue eyes, one with tan skin and brown hair, and one with orange hair and grey eyes. Uryū Ishida, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, and Orihime Inoue.

''Huh, so you guys got out.'' Ichigo commented casually, unsurprised.

Chad nodded, smiling slightly while Inoue spoke. ''Mm, Ishida-kun came and freed us.''

Ishida pushed his glasses up, making them flash. ''It was simple enough to evade the Shinigami long enough for me to recuperate.''

''I'm sure it was.'' Ichigo said, unconvinced as he lowered Ruby down to her feet. ''You guys take Ruby and go.''

''Eh?'' Ruby blinked. ''You're not coming?''

''Nah... I have to kick a certain someone's ass first...'' His eyes drifted to the side, ''...isn't that right, old man?''

A quiet huff came from the shadows of one of the grey-walled buildings, a haori-clad figure walking out, revealing themselves to be none other than Qrow Branwen. The older man had a flask in hand, uncaringly taking a long swig from it and paying only a slight amount of attention to the group of assembled teens. One would think he was being cocky, but only if they missed the sharp look in the man's crimson eyes, ready for anything. After a long few moments he took the flash from his mouth, wiping away the remnant drops of amber liquid with the back of his hand.

''I'm old, but I ain't old enough to be insulted about it.'' Qrow commented, pocketing the flask. ''I'm surprised you noticed me. I thought you had shit sensing skills.''

''I _did_.'' Ichigo corrected tersely, hands falling to his cloth-wrapped Shikai. ''Get out of here guys.''

They obliged, with Chad picking up Ruby - much to her startled protests - before hightailing it out of there. Neither side made a move until they were well out of range, and only when they were did Qrow languidly draw his Zanpakutō. Silence reigned for a long minute, before Ichigo suddenly spoke.

''Tell me one thing...'' The teen said lowly. ''Why didn't you help Ruby? She's your damn daughter.''

Qrow huffed, shouldering his blade. ''Ain't it obvious?''

''We're all pieces on a chess board, kid. The only thing that matters is what piece you play, and hope you don't get knocked down.''

* * *

Far away in an old eastern-styled home, a chessboard laid on a table, pieces laid strewn about it.

All the black pieces were knocked over...

Only a white king, queen and two knights remained.

* * *

''Are you sure you're not going senile, or are you just being an ass?'' Ichigo jabbed, scowling.

''You asked for an answer, you got one. Never specified how vague I could be.'' Qrow smirked back.

The teen grumbling a colourful choice of words under his breath, before vanishing in a flicker of something reminiscent of Shunpo... but different.

Qrow spun around, blocking the khyber knife that would've struck his skull had he reacted a moment too late. However to his surprise he was knocked off his feet, forcing him to flip in the air and land on his feet just in time to block a second strike, parrying it off to the side. He backtracked to avoid a series of rapid jabs from the smaller trench knife, tilting his head back to narrowly avoid the follow-up slash from the larger khyber knife, which left a thin cut on his chin.

''Che.'' He scoffed, leaping forwards abruptly. With a single slash he redirected the large khyber knife to the side before thrusting his katana forward like a rapier, and it would've hit the teen had he not blocked it with his smaller blade. Sparks flew for the split second their blades clashed in deadlock, until the teen brought his khyber knife down, forcing the older man to back away.

Unfazed by the sudden distance between them, Ichigo spun with the movement, swinging his large glowing blade in an arc. '' _Getsuga Tenshō._ ''

''Bakudō #81: Dankū.'' Qrow called out lazily, watching the screeching blue crescent strike and erupt into a large explosion... although nowhere near as great as it was on the tower. ''You're holding back, aren't you?''

''Maybe.'' Ichigo replied almost conversationally as he reappeared above the Captain, falling with his blade glowing bright blue. It struck concrete and exploded with enough force to shatter a good portion of the street and spread cracks up the walls, but the man before him barely seemed fazed, as if the display of sheer power was nothing new to him.

Taking off in a burst of blindingly fast speed, he lashed out with a series of rapid-fire jabs and short cuts, but all were deftly evaded at the last second. Even when he added in small Getsuga's into the mix, the teen found himself getting irritated as he utterly failed to land a single hit on the Captain. However at the same time Qrow was unable to attack, too busy weaving in-and-out of the stabs with unusual grace. Several minutes later however he slipped up, moving a second too late and taking a Getsuga straight to the face because of it.

Qrow stumbled back, vanishing just in time to avoid a much larger, more deadly Getsuga that exploded against a building, reducing it and the street behind it to rubble. With a disgruntled look Qrow extended his feet hand, releasing a wordless rope of golden light... that missed the teen by a wide margin. The intent became clear as it wrapped itself around an unstable tower, and with a mighty yank pulled the whole thing down. On pure instinct Ichigo reacted, swinging up and destroying the chunk of stone that would've crushed him, only to realise his mistake a moment later.

The Captain of Black burst through the dust, and with a single swing his katana cut a trench along the teens torso from shoulder to hip. Without an ounce of mercy he dexterously switched hands, butting the pommel of his sword into his opponents gut and then driving an elbow into the chin. Moving with his momentum he spun, twirling like a dancer before back-handing the stunned teen in the face with enough strength to send him flying out of the dust cloud and into another building.

''You're fast, and you've got power and instinct. I'll give you that.'' Qrow said nonchalantly approaching the two-storey building, now adorned with a circular hole where his opponent was thrown. ''But I'm the 'Fifth Strongest Shinigami' for a reason, the 'Ouroboros' - and I ain't giving that title up yet. Sounds too cool.''

Instead of getting a response, Ichigo suddenly charged out of the building. His khyber knife glowed a bright blue colour, prompting Qrow to roll his eyes.

Until he noticed the trench knife also glowing in disturbing unison.

His eyes widened, and saw the victorious smirk on the teens face.

'' _Getsuga_ _...Jūjishō!_ ''

Qrow had no chance of dodging the attack at such close range, and so could only raise his sword, a wordless Bakudō forming to defend him, but not fast enough. With a deafening, thundering _eruption_ of bright blue power engulfed the area. A thunderclap echoed as a shockwave tore through the surrounding buildings within several city blocks like paper, all but turning rubble into dust in the span of seconds.

When the blinding blue light of the Getsuga faded all that was left was a massive dust cloud, slowly settling to reveal a massive trench that was nearly two hundred metres long, tearing through nearly a dozen blocks and destroying all the buildings and streets in its path. In the middle of the massive trench was Qrow, one hand holding his sword loosely and the other stiffly pressing against the flat of the blade, as if holding it in place. Dangerous burns covered his arms and legs, and even his torso was not spared from the burns, albeit they were slightly less significant. His blade, however, had noticeable cracks in it - a feat he hadn't seen in a long, _long_ time.

The man took a step forward, coughing out some clotted blood. ''Alright... I asked for it, I guess... fucking _hell_ you hit hard.''

''Heh, thanks. Takes a lot out of me though.'' Ichigo smirked, still standing in the remains of what was once a street, everything in front of him having been reducing to nothingness by his attack.

He wasn't lying either - while he could throw out Getsuga Tenshō dozens if not hundreds of times with relative ease as long as he didn't overdo it, Getsuga Jūjishō took easily a tenth of his total Reiryoku to perform. The result, however, was an attack far greater than what a normal Getsuga could perform.

''Jeez... you're a monster, y'know that kid?'' Qrow commented, straightening up with a grimace. ''Guess I'll take you seriously now.''

Ichigo's face hardened at his opponents words.

Slowly with eerie grace despite his wounds, Qrow pointed his Zanpakutō to the right, holding it perfectly horizontal with the rest of his arm. A dark, almost endless black aura surrounded him, casting ominous shadows across the _entirety_ of The Vale. His blade shuddered, the metal suddenly twisting and bending, becoming a midnight black colour as it grew in size, extending and jerking to the side. When the blackness faded it revealed a grey metal scythe as tall as he was, radiating a feeling that just couldn't be placed, but could only be defined as 'wrong'.

'' **Reap...** '' Qrow intoned lowly, smirking. ''... **Ochiru.** ''

''Do scythes run in the family or something?'' Ichigo asked dryly, trying to ignore the discomforting feeling.

Qrow chuckled lightly. ''Pretty much.''

Abruptly he launched forwards, bursting into a Shunpo straight at the teen so fast he almost didn't raise his blade in time. With a simple spin Qrow hooked the blade of his scythe around the khyber knife, knocking it aside before ramming the pole into the teens gut. It narrowly missed as Ichigo backed up, lashing out with several quick jabs, before vanishing in a burst of speed. He reappeared at the mans side, swinging his large blade in an arc that cut a thin line across Qrow's ribs before backtracking, avoiding getting decapitated by the large scythe.

A Getsuga Tenshō was let loose from his sword, tearing a trench through the ruined concrete as it flew, only to be sliced in half before it reached its target as Qrow closed the distance between them. He unleashed a flurry of swift slashes, each missing only by a small margin. The sheer intensity that the Captain attacked with left no room for counterattack, forcing his foe onto the defensive lest he get cut to ribbons by the lethally sharp polearm. However, after nearly a solid minute of dodging, the inevitable happened.

Ichigo slipped.

It was so sudden, and so unexpected that he didn't - _couldn't -_ react in time, earning a deep gash from his collar to his right underarm. Reflexively he unleashed a Getsuga from his blade, forcing the man back with the sudden counter, but much like before he escaped the resulting explosion with only minor injuries. Giving the teen a break he didn't immediately continue his assault, instead nonchalantly waiting for him to get back to his feet, mutters of 'cheap shot' barely audible.

''You're pretty fast, y'know that.'' Qrow commented lightly, eyes narrowing. ''But it ain't Shunpo, is it? Too fast, too... odd.''

Ichigo scowled at being noticed, shouldering the large khyber knife. ''Nah... I call it Idō. Faster than Shunpo, but more annoying to get the hang of.''

In truth, Idō was a hybrid mix of Shunpo, Sonido and Hirenkyaku. Zangetsu had been insistent on him learning all three and attempting to combine all three in order for him to match the speed of the upper echelons of The Vale. While it was still not perfect, the jump in speed was nearly double that of his Shunpo, so it was obviously working. The fact he could roughly match Qrow's speed was also a plus... and he wasn't using his full power either.

Slowly a smirk made its way onto his face, ''Heh, guess I'll take you seriously then, old man.''

Qrow quirked a brow. ''Hm? You were _actually_ holding back?''

Ichigo didn't reply, instead smirking wider as he stabbed his khyber knife into the ground, raising his hand up to his forehead, as if grasping something. Slowly a black-and-red energy began to form, swirling and pulsating ominously, before with a mighty yank he pulled it down. The black energy quickly became a bone-white, covering his face with an ivory mask that bore four red stripes above the left eye. Immediately his Reiatsu flared around him, becoming wilder and more fearsome, gaining a Hollow-like tint to it... and greatly increasing in power.

 _'Holy shit...'_ Qrow thought incredulously, staring in genuine surprise at the teen. _'Seriously? This kid's barely been a Shinigami for a year, and he's_ this _powerful already?!_ _'_

Without warning Ichigo vanished in a step of Idō, leaving behind a low thunderclap in its wake. Before Qrow could even respond the teen reappeared right in front of him... and punched him straight in the face with enough force to send him flying.

 **''That's for Ruby, asshat!''** Ichigo's warped, double-toned voice called out right before he appeared above the Captain, swinging his glowing blade down. **_''Getsuga Tenshō!_ ''**

A massive, roaring arc of black energy with a crimson outline descended on the Captain with all the force of an angry god, erupting into an explosion that matched if not dwarfed that of the one used on the tower, engulfing the ruined battlefield in a dome of sizzling energy. Qrow leaped out of the dome, scowling with even more burns covering his form, barely helped by the healing Kidō he idly used on himself.

Ichigo appeared in front of him, but the moment he raised his blade... his mask unexpectedly shattered, despite the time limit not running out. Qrow mercilessly took advantage of his surprise, leaping forward and bringing his scythe in a descending sweep, only for it to be knocked aside with a Getsuga-enhanced swing, leaving him open. The teen jabbed out with his trench knife only to be grabbed by the wrist, Qrow's index finger pointing at his torso.

''Shō.'' The man declared, striking the teen with an invisible force that sent him flying back.

Ignoring the grunts the teen made as he skipped like a stone, the man threw his scythe up in the air, clapping his hands together. A pale lavender glow encased them, before he separated his palms, revealing the long blue-white rod. Holstering it like a javelin, he spent only a second to take aim, before throwing it. ''Hyapporankan!''

Upon its name being called the rod abruptly multiplied into nearly a hundred clones, racing through the air towards Ichigo. However the teen unleashed a large Getsuga in response, obliterating the hundred rods before they could reach him. With a single gesture he pulled his mask back on, once more reaching his maximum strength and launching back towards his foe. Their clash of blades shattered the ground beneath them, and with each and every swing they tore greater and greater holes throughout the battlefield.

Redirecting another devastating slash from the teen, Qrow's hands suddenly glowed gold. ''Hadō #12: Tsuzuri Raiden!''

Ichigo cursed and made to pull back from the deadlock, but was too slow. A painful searing sensation streaked up his arms and torso from where Zangetsu connected with Ochiru, not unlike being struck by lightning, and paralysed him. His opponent mercilessly exploited his incapacitation, spinning his scythe around and cleaving an X-shaped slash into the teens torso. However, the wounds, along with the others, all bubbled with a white substance... and then healed over in seconds.

 _'High-speed regeneration?!'_ Qrow thought in alarm.

His alarm blinded him to the danger, and for a single second made him forget about the very real, very dangerous enemy right in front of him. That was all the time needed for the teen to push past the pain, and channel Reiryoku into both his blades... and by the time Qrow reacted, it was too late.

 **'' _Getsuga Jūjishō!_ ''**

And then the battlefield was engulfed in a dome of black and crimson.

* * *

Even several miles away, the battles being waged were potent enough to shake the surrounding parts of the city, well past the boundaries of the Shinigami areas and into the civilian territories. As grim as it was, there was no great panic... people had come to expect such violent turbulence after two figures of great power came to fight.

In other words, when Captain Port and Captain Branwen both got drunk and started a bar fight.

Not the best day on their record.

As silent as a mouse, a figure walked down an ornate and well-furnished hallway, steps smooth and graceful. The red and black interior gave off a more homey feel than a prestigious one, added to by the large but cosy nature of the building itself. The hallway was completely void of others, although the faint sounds of talking came from deeper in the house, most likely the servants on duty. With the rather lax rules at the Rose manor, and the recent imprisonment of the heiress, talking was commonplace.

Summer Rose walked with a slight smile on her face, coming to a stop before a painting, a rather unique one at that. It depicted a hooded skeleton-like being standing upon a mound of corpses with a ruined city behind it, coloured in only white, black and various shades of grey. It stood out greatly from the warm decorum around it and other paintings, but it was never moved or changed in any way. While not many liked to look at it, nobody complained. It was hardly worth making a fuss over, after all.

The woman smiled bitterly at the painting. ''No matter how many times I see this picture... I fail to understand its meaning. No matter.''

She placed her hand upon its surface, channelling only a small amount of Reiryoku into it, and causing it to glow an ominous grey colour... before with a soft click, the wall behind the painting slowly retracted, revealing a hidden staircase. Without delay she began to descend them, not even blinking as the wall slid back into place behind her, leaving her in near-darkness. The soft red glow of a Shakkahō in her palm illuminated her way, leading her down for several minutes straight, before she finally reached the bottom, revealing a large rectangular room.

Much like the rest of the family manor, it was elegantly designed, with stone pillars along the sides that held up the high ceiling, easily three or four storeys tall. Upon the ceiling was a beautiful painting, this one depicting four different scenes, intersected by a silver plus-shape. Each of them depicted a season; the top-left held spring, the top-right held summer, the bottom-left autumn, and the bottom-right winter. What caught the eye however was the word inscribed into the centre of the four scenes, within the centre of the plus.

'Kanashii'...

Taking her eyes off of it, Summer slowly strode towards the other end of the room, where a set of rich double doors laid. Unlike the humble manor above, the doors were made from pure silver, with thousands, if not tens of thousands of individual kanji inscribed into the metal. If one were to look closely they could even see that the doors held a faint, yet ominous grey glow to them. So ominous that many weaker beings would instinctively shy away from it, fearful of what they are... or rather, _were_.

As she approached the doors, however, she paused... as a second set of soft footsteps came from behind her. She turned, meeting the cool brown eyes of one of the oldest, and most powerful people in the history of the Shinigami. His silver hair was tousled slightly, and a pair of shaded glass spectacles. He, like many others, wore the standard Shihakusho, but also an unmarked white haori with two Lieutenants badges, one on each arm, that signified his position as the Head Lieutenant, someone who held as much, if not more authority than a Captain. A simple green-hilted katana sat at his waist, held in his white obi sash, and looking rather innocent in placement.

''Oh? I wasn't expecting visitors, especially not from you.'' Summer smiled, ''Ozpin.''

Ozpin Yamamoto, the third oldest Shinigami in all of history.

''Nor was I.'' The silver-haired man replied evenly. ''For us both to venture here at the same time, what a coincidence.''

''Quite. For you to have entered before me... perhaps, you were waiting for me?''

''An understandable conclusion, and you are correct in your assumption.'' Ozpin stated, eyes narrowing. ''Though I would appreciate it if you spoke with your true face, _Sōsuke Aizen_.''

In an instant, the smile on the face of 'Summer' faltered, before turning into an oddly confident smirk. The entire frame of Summer cracked and shuddered, before with the sound of breaking glass, she shattered. In her place was a brown-haired man with a pair of square-framed glasses and chocolate brown eyes, with fair skin and a narrow face. He wore a haori over his Shihakusho and a white obi sash, joined by a katana with a hexagonal guard and vivid green handle. He looked rather unassuming, even for a Captain.

''So you knew I was not truly Summer Rose, hm?'' Aizen asked, genuinely curious as to how he had been found out. To his knowledge nobody besides his companions knew about the true nature of his Zanpakutō.

''Indeed.'' Ozpin replied stoically. ''I am also aware of the true nature of Kyōka Suigetsu, thanks to the words of a little birdy.''

 _'A traitor amongst us...? No, they would have nothing to gain from it.'_ He mused, eyeing the older man. _'Perhaps he is trying to make me doubt myself, or my allies?'_

''You never answered my question. Summer Rose is the only person who _knew_ of this room, minus myself of course, so what brings you here?''

''Summer granted me free reign to enter this sacred place at will, as I was one of the few who helped in its creation.'' The older man explained. ''Moreover, Summer entrusted me as the protector of this room, and the artifacts held within.''

Aizen smiled. ''Oh? You intend to fight me then?''

A long moment passed, the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife, until...

''No.''

Aizen's smile faltered for the second time. That... was unexpected.

''While my duty compels me to defend the sacred objects inside, and although I hold the titles of the 'Second Strongest Shinigami' and 'The Warden', I have been informed that your power exceeds my own, despite you never having ranked in the top ten.'' Ozpin paused, before continuing. ''Because of that, I shall not stop whatever intentions you hold for _them_.''

''How kind of you.'' Aizen said, tone much more passive than before. Something seemed... wrong, like he was missing something-!

His eyes widened as he finally registered what had changed.

''You noticed, have you?'' Ozpin queried, calmly turning and walking back to the stairs. ''You always told me it feels like time flies when we speak.''

In the few short minutes that they had been speaking... over an hour had passed.

''Looks like you were closer to the truth than you realised, Sōsuke Aizen. Until we meet again.''

And like a ghost, Ozpin ascended the stairs, and vanished.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 ** _Shō_** ** _= Thrust. (Hadō #1)_**

 ** _Tsuzuri Raiden = Bound Lightning. (Hadō #12)_**

 ** _Rikujōkōrō_** ** _= Six Rods Prison of Light. (Bakudō #61)_**

 ** _Hyapporankan = Hundred Steps Fence. (Bakudō #62)_**

 ** _Sajō Sabaku = Locking Bondage Stripes. (Bakudō #63)_**

 ** _Kuyō Shibari = Nine Sunlight Traps. (Bakudō #79)_**

 ** _X-X_**

 ** _Gōkei = Mawscape. (Byakuya's Bankai Technique)_**

 ** _Shūkei: Hakuteiken = Endscape: White Emperor Sword. (Byakuya's Bankai Technique)_**

 ** _X-X_**

 ** _Jigoku no Bakudan = Hellfire Bomb. (Taiyang's Bankai Technique)_**

 ** _X-X_**

 **Ryūjin Jakka = Flowing Blade-like Flame. (Yamamoto's Shikai)**

 **X-X**

 **Ochiru = Downfall. (Qrow's Shikai)**

 ** _X-X_**

 ** _Getsuga Jūjishō = Moon-Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer. (Ichigo's Shikai Technique)_**

 ** _Idō = Move/Movement. (Ichigo's Hohō_** ** _Technique)_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hehehe... ominous spookiness, and in the right season as well.**

 **I hope you liked the conclusion of the Taiyang vs Byakuya fight, along with the former's Bankai. While he was not using all his techniques, he and Byakuya are relatively close in terms of power - like the intro stated, it mostly comes down to power vs precision. They specialise in different areas and their Bankai counter each others, so it's mostly a stalemate.**

 **On a side note; the incantation for _Kuyō Shibari_ was inspired by the tale of Izanami and Izanagi. Look into it; its a nice little piece of mythology.**

 **Summer and Yamamoto... oh my. Quite a bit of vagueness there;** **_''Arrogance of the Two Lords, awakening of the Death Gods, Four Goddesses, decaying stagnation, and lunatic serpents. All will come to pass.''_ I wonder what she meant by that? Ufufu.**

 **Ichigo's back and he's actually managed to rescue Ruby this time, _and_ he got to punch Qrow in the face! ****He's a hella lot more powerful than before, able to go toe-to-toe with Qrow with his full power.** **What is the outcome of their battle? Find out next chapter~!**

 **Speaking of Qrow... surprise, he takes the spot of the 5th Strongest Shinigami, surpassing Kyoraku (to the surprise of some, I imagine). His title too... 'Ouroboros'. I find it fits, in a very roundabout way.**

 **And then the ending... hehe. Aizen's back in town, and impersonating himself as Summer to get inside her manor. What could be inside the room, important enough to warrant Ozpin guarding it? On that note; yup, Ozpin's the 2nd Strongest Shinigami, and holding the title of 'The Warden'. For what reasons, is unknown.**

 **Also, as for the meaning of 'Kanashii'... I'll let you figure it out, hehe.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favorited! Till next time~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal

**A/N: Hello!~**

 **A shorter** **chapter this week, as we come to an end of the second arc, and because I didn't have a lot of time to write this week. There'll still be one or two more chapters within this arc, but the 'invasion' part is over with. Now, all is left is the aftermath.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 2: Invasion Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 16: Betrayal**_

* * *

It had been a trying week for The Vale. What began with an invasion turned into a minor civil war, causing property damage for miles due to the sheer power of the fighters involved. Unfazed by the masses of fighting that had taken place over the various sections of The Vale, the spire that was the Beacon Tower remained standing tall and proud, an ivory pillar amongst the ashen dust that rose into the blue sky.

Home to The Council, it was a lavishly decorated place, with a pristine white interior and a spiralling staircase that led to the top, where it met a pair of imposing brown doors that were guarded by both two Shinigami and some automated defences, courtesy of the Silver Division. Inside was normally a circular room, holding the many seats of the politicians who ran mankind's single largest stronghold. Now however the grand lustre of the room was coated in dark crimson and black, blood splattered across almost every surface, not unlike a horror movie.

That was the sight Retsu Unohana was greeted with upon her entry. Her Zanpakutō was already drawn, having been used to slice through the metal bars that attempted to halt her advance - to hide the truth. She thought it was odd that The Council suddenly went dark and completely ceased communication, and she had more than enough experience to know something was amiss. The numerous bodies of the former Council members was proof she was correct.

And standing in the middle of it all was none other than Sōsuke Aizen.

''Ah, you caught me at a bad time, Unohana-san.'' The brown-haired man smiled, his sword sheathed. ''I was just leaving myself.''

''Aizen-san.'' Unohana frowned at him, not even sparing a look for the corpses of the politicians. ''You have betrayed The Vale? Why?''

''Oh? How did you come to that conclusion, may I ask?'' Aizen smiled, purposefully not answering her question.

Seeing that, she entertained his question. ''For one, you have slaughtered all the members of The Council, which is considered the highest of treasons, and then impersonated yourself as them - the blood is old, and has been there for five weeks at least, and the bodies are all in various states of decay. That means you likely also gave the order for Ruby Rose's arrest, and the subsequent order for Qrow Branwen to capture her, as well as her execution via the Sōkyoku. Given you are here, that means you also have access to libraries deep underneath the building, and have illegally been taking potentially forbidden knowledge for your own use. All in all, Aizen-san, unless you are intending to sit in a cell for eternity, the only other option is that you intend you betray us.''

Aizen only smiled. ''Impressive analysis. Hai; I was the one behind Ruby Rose's arrest and attempted execution, and while I did take a look at the immense libraries, that was not my purpose for being here.''

''It was to hide yourself.''

''Exactly.'' He smiled slightly wider. ''I couldn't take the risk of being found out early, and since this is the one place nobody minus the Captain Commander can enter without permission, I was confident that I would be left alone - and I was.''

Unohana stared at him questioningly. ''But the fact you have revealed yourself means you no longer need to remain hidden.''

''Indeed.'' Aizen smiled, and began to approach her. ''But I do not wish to fight. Such a thing would take time, and I don't want to be late for the main event.''

Her eyes narrowed faintly. The fact he did not even consider fighting her a problem... it made her suspicious where his confidence came from.

Aizen walked past her, clearly intent on leaving. ''Goodbye... _Yachiru._ ''

A murderous expression flickered across the healer's face, and almost instinctively her Zanpakutō lashed out towards him... only for him to shatter on contact, and leaving her alone in the tower. Silently she calmed her raging blood, easing back into her normal, peaceful state of mind. It occurred to her a moment later that Aizen had likely counted on her reaction to _that_ name, to buy time for him to leave.

With thinned lips, Unohana turned, leaving the murder scene without another word.

* * *

In the centre of The Vale, where once was a sprawling city, there was now a craggy field of shattered concrete and broken stone. Even after an hour, clouds of dusts still rose up into the sky as buildings collapsed under their own weight, their structural integrity gone.

At the heart of the destruction stood two figures; Ichigo Kurosaki and Qrow Branwen. Both were on their last legs, their Reiryoku heavily drained and numerous wounds on their body - mostly consisting of second to third degree burns, and a litany of cuts and gashes of varying levels. Qrow in particular had a nasty bruise developing on his face, as if punched. They stood opposite one another, on their knees and trying to push themselves up, using their Zanpakutō as a crutch.

Slowly lumbering towards his opponent, Ichigo panted heavily, stabbing his khyber knife repeatedly into the ground to help him walk. Qrow for his part was down on one knee, head bowed and breathing equally poorly. His approach was met with no response, even as he came to a stop right in front of the older man. For a few minutes no words were exchanged, both combatants too out of breath to speak, until one recovered first.

''Why...'' Ichigo breathed, eyes filled with tired confusion. ''...didn't you... release your Bankai?''

Despite the situation, Qrow released a rough chuckle. '' _That's_ the question you ask?''

Ichigo said nothing, waiting.

Seeing that, the man huffed. ''I only release my Bankai... when I intend for someone to die. There's a reason... why us older Captains consider their Bankai their last resort - they're so deadly, so lethal, that it all but ensures the death of whoever we're fighting... even if we lose...''

The teen shuddered slightly. To fight someone like Qrow at his fullest and win... only to then die afterwards because of whatever his Bankai did? That wasn't a pleasant thought. Then it occurred to him that there was four others who were stronger than him, all who had their own Bankai... that was slightly worrying.

Taking his mind off that, he glared at the Captain. ''So, are you gonna still try and fight?''

''Eh, maybe-'' Qrow didn't get a chance to continue before earning a solid, if slightly wobbly punch to the face, knocking him flat on his back. ''Ow... alright, fine, I surrender, yadda-yadda. Happy?''

Ichigo just sighed. Would it kill him to be a little more... serious, given he's just lost a life-threatening battle? Or were all Captains this... lackadaisical?

''Great, now to catch up with the others.'' Ichigo grumbled, taking a step away-

''No need for that, Ichigo-kun.'' A sudden third voice said pleasantly, sending a chill up the teens spine. He whirled around to find an unknown brown-haired man in a haori standing there, giving him a disarming smile that put him on edge. ''Gin.''

''Hai~'' A second silver-haired man smiled, appearing in a flicker of Shunpo. However that wasn't what caught the teens eye... but rather the person held in the snake-faced man's hands.

''Ruby!''

The dark-haired girl could only struggle violently, her mouth duck-taped shut, along with her wrists.

''I still wonder why you did that, Gin.'' The pleasant-faced man commented lightly.

The one with the silver hair, Gin, only smiled slyly. ''Why, she was yellin' a lot, and it was hurtin' my ears, y'know?''

''Understandable, I suppose.''

Before they could continue, a sudden sensation weighed upon all the people present, as a familiar voice spoke. _[''Shinigami of the Twelve Divisions, this is Head Lieutenant Ozpin speaking. It has come to my attention that the presumed-missing Captain, Sōsuke Aizen, has turned against The Vale and has been sabotaging our operations, both in past and present, and has committed high treason by impersonating and slaughtering The Council. By the order of the Captain Commander, I hereby give out the order for all able-bodied Captains and Lieutenants to apprehend the traitor immediately. That is all.'']_

''Hm, for Ozzy to say that to _all_ the Shinigami... he seems a lil' grumpy. Whadda ya think, Aizen-sama?'' Gin commented lightly.

''Perhaps he had a bad da-''

They were interrupted as Ichigo intervened, flickering in a anger-filled step of Idō towards Gin... only for the brown-haired man to step in front of him.

''Foolishness.''

Faster than even Ichigo could follow, the mans arm swung out, blade drawn... and then a searing pain shot across his left arm as it was severed from the bicep down. The teen collapsed with a shout of pain, gritting his teeth as burning agony lanced up his nerves, the muffled cry of Ruby going unanswered.

Aizen looked down at the injured teen and was about to say something, only to suddenly lean back, avoiding getting decapitated by the blade of a grey scythe. Qrow, despite his injuries, moved with surprising speed, lunging at Gin and narrowly missing, cutting a few silver strands instead. However the sudden attack startled the snake-faced man enough for him to briefly let go of Ruby, which was all the time her father needed to grab her, jumping back to clear some space from the two.

''Aizen... Ichimaru... so, you two were traitors after all.'' Qrow grunted, lowering Ruby to the ground. With a single swing he cut the duct-tape over Ruby's wrist, leaving her to tear the one off of her mouth ''Can't say I'm surprised.''

''Oh?'' Aizen replied with a smile. ''Was it that easy to see through me?''

''Nah, I almost didn't notice.'' Qrow shrugged, flipping his scythe to the ready. ''But after Shinji and the others vanished a century ago... you got careless.''

Aizen frowned briefly, before nodding thoughtfully. ''Hm, I suppose I did. I'll work on that in future, I assure you.''

''Nice idea, but are you so sure that you'll live past today, with everyone knowing of your actions? It doesn't help your case that you've been missing for over a week, then suddenly leave the Rose mansion and then enter Beacon Tower. Seems oddly suspicious, don't you think?''

Aizen laughed lightly, smiling knowingly at Qrow. ''Ho, your sensing abilities are as great as your tales elude. I was certain I had mastered the art of hiding my Reiatsu.''

''I've been the Captain of the Black Division for the past two hundred years, of course I've got good sensing skills.'' Qrow pointed out lazily. ''And more than that... I'm the father of the girl you just tried kidnapping.''

''Ironic coming from you, don't you think?'' Aizen didn't seemed fazed by the black aura surrounding Qrow. ''Please, don't waste your life trying to fight me. You're dead on your feet.''

The Captain of Black only smirked darkly. ''Maybe, but I'm not the parent you should be worried about.''

It took Aizen a moment to figure out what he meant, and then his eyes shot wide open as a new presence suddenly _phased into existence_ behind him.

''Hadō #63: Raikōhō.''

A towering blast of golden thunder _erupted_ , engulfing Aizen within it. The potency was enough to shake the ground beneath it, collapsing whatever nearby buildings remained standing and letting all of The Vale know of their location. When the blinding light faded it revealed Aizen had been shielded by a small glowing green barrier as tall as he was, which cracked but remained standing. Behind him stood Summer Rose, her lithe hand extended and crackling with the after-effects of the Kidō, an ominous smile on her face.

''We meet again, Sōsuke.''

Aizen turned, smiling back at one of the most powerful and revered Captains unflinchingly. ''Ah, Summer. I was wondering when you would join us.''

''Apologies, Genryūsai was insistent on fighting.'' Summer replied conversationally, until she suddenly lashed out with her Zanpakutō, drawing it from its sheath in a flash and shattering his barrier, cutting it vertically down the middle. Aizen stepped back to avoid another slash, only to suddenly vanish in Shunpo to avoid being hacked away by Qrow. He eyed the two Captains with something akin to exasperation, like an adult playing with children.

Lying naught but a few feet away, Ichigo grit his teeth at being completely ignored. His breathing was heavy and he fought back a groan of pain as his severed arm pulsed in throbbing agony, his remaining hand gripping his sword so tight his knuckles were white. He was desperately low on energy, having expended most of it in the fight against Qrow, both from his repeated uses of his Getsuga's and from the costly high-speed regeneration. While a life-saver, it was a bitch on the reserves.

 _'Dammit...! I can't let him get away!'_ He grit his teeth, struggling to think through the fog of pain. _'Zangetsu...!'_

 _''You have enough Reiryoku for one last Getsuga.''_ The Quincy-half spoke calmly. _''He dared to strike you down, to dismiss us as a threat. Show him our power! Finish this now, Ichigo!''_

Shakily he agreed, and to his surprise he felt his mask begin to form over his face, despite not calling upon it. White substance bubbled from his arm socket before rapidly reforming into an arm, as good as new.

 _ **''A lil' gift from me, king. Now kick his ass!''**_

He grinned tightly, silently thanking his partner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ruby, her hands unbound, hold it out towards Aizen, unseen by the brown-haired man. He caught her eye and in a second a short conversation passed between them, tight grins crossing their faces.

''You two are quite the effective duo. Unfortunately, I have no desire to play games with you.'' Aizen said, smiling. '' **Shatter-** ''

''Sai!''

The sudden shout from Ruby took all three fighters by surprise. Aizen broke out of the spell in less than a second, but that small window was all that was needed. Black and crimson energy pooled in twin blades, and three sets of surprised eyes fell upon the kneeling form of Ichigo, who lunged at Aizen with blazing eyes. The mastermind could only widened his eyes, unable to react fast enough.

 **'' _Getsuga Jūjishō!_ ''** The masked Ichigo roared, swinging both blades with all his might. The cross-shaped attack struck Aizen head-on, engulfing him and the injured teen in a dome-shaped explosion that shook the earth.

Summer and Qrow both escaped in the nick of time, the former looking at the devastation with interest, her free hand resting on her husbands shoulder and glowing the soft green hue of a healing Kidō. It wasn't as potent as the previous attacks, but even when he was low on energy the teen was startling powerful. The dome of energy quickly fizzled out, and to even Summer's surprise Aizen was completely unharmed, a _second_ green barrier directing in the path of where the attack came from.

Aizen frowned slightly, muttering; ''I see... it appears I miscalculated your growth slightly.''

Ichigo, barely standing and panting heavily, glared at the man. ''The hell are you on about?''

''Nothing to concern yourself with.'' Aizen dismissed, regaining his smile. ''The main event is about to begin.''

Not a moment later a chorus of Shunpo echoed throughout the ruined battlefield as numerous combatants arrived. Oobleck, Port, Kyoraku, Unohana and their respective Lieutenants arrived. Even Taiyang and Byakuya, despite how beat up and injured, appeared alongside Yang and Jaune. Alongside them came Weiss, Winter, Lie Ren, Fox Alistair, and even Pyrrha. Finally, the two imposing presences of Genryūsai and Ozpin blanketed the area, the duo arriving with a single step of Shunpo, faces stoic.

''Aizen.'' The old Captain Commander intoned gravely. ''For you to have been the one to betray us...''

The brown-haired man only smiled. ''Hai, Captain Commander. I'm surprised some of you even managed to notice.''

Crimson eyes opened, and Yamamoto glared at the man dangerously. ''You sound confident, for a man surrounded on all sides.''

''Perhaps.'' Aizen merely continued to smile. ''I was just waiting for my companions to arrive. Wouldn't want to leave without them, after all.''

With the soft whoosh of Shunpo, Tōsen appeared above the group of assembled Shinigami, slowly descending to the ground. The moment he did he fell to one knee. ''The preparations are complete, Aizen-sama.''

''Eh? Kaname-kun?'' Kyoraku blinked, ''So you were really aligned with Aizen-san this whole time?''

Tōsen nodded stoically. ''Hai.''

''So you _weren't_ going to the calligraphy club? Do you know how much I paid for you to attend those lessons?'' Kyoraku pouted, ''I could've bought plenty of sake with that, or even a new hat!''

''...sorry.'' The dark-haired man said, not sounding sorry at all. More exasperated than anything.

''Ah, everyone is here, wonderful.'' Aizen clapped lightly, ''Would you like to say anything to your former comrades...''

A second figure appeared in a flicker of Shunpo, landing in an kneeling position next to Aizen.

''...Belladonna-san?''

''Blake!?'' Yang's startled cry voiced what many of the assembled Shinigami felt, staring at the black-haired girl in disbelief.

However, Blake didn't even look at Yang, instead turning her piercing gold gaze towards her former Captain. Qrow, unlike many, didn't seem the least bit surprised by this sudden development. If anything he seemed indifferent, like it was a minor issue.

Seeing her gaze, Qrow just shrugged. ''I figured you were a traitor a long time ago. You weren't that secretive about that - suddenly becoming more reclusive, more cold yet willing to get close to me, and spending less time reading your old smut novels and more books of Kidō theory and the like.''

''...I see.'' Was all Blake said, looking oddly... angry, by her ex-Captains words.

Aizen chuckled, drawing all eyes back to him. ''Thank you for allowing my companions to impart their final goodbyes, Captain Commander. That's quite generous of you.''

''It matters not whether you burn then, or now. You will meet the same fate regardless.'' Yamamoto intoned.

''That, is where you are wrong.''

Abruptly the sky overhead gained a black crack down the length of it, alerting all the Shinigami present and making their eyes widen in shock. The crack widened into a full-sized Garganta, and the faces of no less than a dozen Gillian-type Hollows loomed in the gaping maw ominously. From the gaping darkness of the Garganta four golden beams suddenly shot down, engulfing Aizen, Gin, Tōsen and Blake in a transparent pillar of golden light. Beneath them the ground cracked, before chunks of earth slowly levitated upwards towards the Garganta.

Yamamoto glared, muttering; ''Negación...''

''So that is what you were waiting for...'' Qrow narrowed his eyes at the brown-haired man. ''You weren't letting your minions speak, you were buying time.''

''Indeed.'' Aizen smiled, reaching up and removing his glasses, crushing them in his hand. With his other he ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it backwards and leaving only a single strand hanging.

Unohana stepped forwards, frowning. ''You have allied with the Hollows? Have you sunk so low, Aizen?''

''Sunk? Hardly, Unohana-san.'' Aizen shook his head. ''I am _ascending_. The throne of heaven lays empty, vacant. None of us - not you, not me, not even the gods sit upon it. But that will change... I will rise and become a god, and achieve perfection.''

Many eyes widened at his statement, until a voice cut in.

''Perfection? You are still chasing that foolish dream, Sōsuke?'' Summer said, voice tinged with _disappointment_. ''Perfection is merely another form of stagnation, an inability to become greater, to evolve, to progress. To become perfect is to lose all purpose.''

Aizen shook his head. ''I suppose our ideologies differ there. I cannot expect you to understand my motivations.''

Summer remained silent, face oddly unreadable.

Turning his gaze onto the Kurosaki teen, Aizen smiled. ''You are interesting, Ichigo-kun. I look forward to seeing you become stronger.''

Ichigo just glared back, too tired to bite back a reply.

Brown eyes shifted to the form of Ruby, who remained the farthest away out of the group. ''...and I also await your own developments, Ruby Rose.''

''E-Eh?'' Ruby blinked, startled by the sudden statement.

Aizen merely chuckled.

Unseen by the rest of the assembled Captains, Yang stared in silent shock at the golden pillar holding the Faunus girl inside. Her eyes conveyed the betrayal her lips couldn't express, the hurt her heart felt, the _heartbreak_. Blake didn't speak, only staring solemnly back, before looking away, silently mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

As the traitorous Captain ascended into the sky, Ichigo fell, his body giving out after the immense strain it was put under. Before he could collapse fully a pair of arms caught him, gently lowering him onto the ground, and his eyes flickered up to meet the gunmetal silver of Summer Rose, who smiled down at him.

''Get some rest now, Kurosaki-san. You've earned it.''

Nodding faintly, the teen closed his eyes... and promptly passed out.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up, he found himself in an unfamiliar location.

He blinked blearily, shifting his head to the side to see an open window, revealing the morning sun slowly rising over the horizon. Memories of the previous day rushed back to the forefront of his mind a moment later and he jerked up, grimacing at the action that sent a wave of dull pain through his body.

 _''At ease, Ichigo.''_ The smooth baritone of Zangetsu's Quincy half spoke. _''Being panicked will not help you.''_

Ichigo took a breath. _'You're right... so, where am I?'_

Looking around the white-walled room, he noted that his friends were also sleeping here - Ishida, Inoue and Chad. The beds were the type you saw in hospitals, with matching white blankets and pillows. Past the simplistic dark grey door at one end of the room he could hear the muted thrum of chatter, coming from a myriad of people, likely meaning he was in a hospital. However the only place that really treated Shinigami, according to Urahara at least, was the Brown Division... so that likely meant he was there.

 _''Indeed.''_ Zangetsu confirmed, pleased to see his wielder think opposed to react. _''Upon falling unconscious Summer Rose had you admitted here for your injuries, and given you have not been watched by guards, it is safe to say either the Shinigami do not consider you a threat, or that they have pardoned you for your assault on the city.''_

He sighed in relief at the information. The last thing he wanted was to _continue_ fighting... although he wouldn't mind punching Qrow in the face a third time, just to be sure the message got through to his thick head. Asshole had a really punch-able face.

His attention was grabbed as the door softly clicked open, and a haori-wearing woman walked inside. Her dark hair was tied into a braid that fell down her front, and her gentle face was adorned with a kind smile. After a brief moment he realised she must be the Captain of this Division, given the brown obi sash around her waist.

''Glad to see you are awake, Kurosaki-san.'' The woman greeted with a smile. ''I take it you just woke?''

''Uh... yeah.'' Ichigo answered, ''Where am I? And is Ruby alright?''

The woman chuckled lightly. ''You are in the Brown Division, of which I am its Captain - and yes, Rose-san is perfectly fine, and is currently at her home. She was by your bedside for the past two days.''

''T-Two days?'' He stuttered in surprise, privately touched by Ruby's concern.

''Mm. Shinigami may have more durable bodies, but they subsequently take longer to heal without the usage of healing Kidō.'' The nameless Captain informed. ''However you were unconscious due to heavy Reiryoku exhaustion, something that is best healed with natural rest. Two days is an average amount of time for recovery.''

Ichigo nodded slightly, accepting her explanation. His reserves weren't full but they were nearly there, and he didn't feel painfully tired anymore either.

The woman walked up to him, her hands glowing the same soft green glow as healing Kidō, before moving onto his friends, doing the same to each of them. After a minute of silence she apparently finished, her hands lowering to her sides and a smile coming to her face. ''It appears you are all back to perfect shape, and are free to go.''

''Wait... so, we are we... y'know...'' He gestured helplessly, '' _Not_ going to be arrested?''

She shook her head. ''No. In light of Aizen's betrayal and the threat he poses, you and your companions are free from prosecution. Summer Rose has also expressed support for your actions, as you unintentionally helped her plot to reveal Aizen's schemes to the rest of the Twelve Divisions.''

 _'Wait... was that what Geta-boshi was on about? Something going on behind the scenes? Did he know about Aizen?'_ Ichigo thought, slightly annoyed that Urahara might've known about Aizen, yet said nothing. Maybe he and Summer were communicating secretly? He honestly wouldn't be surprised.

''Feel free to come and go as you need. Your friends will likely wake in a few hours.'' The Captain informed him, turning away to hide a smile. ''I believe young Ruby Rose is on her way as we speak.''

No sooner had she said that did the aforementioned girl suddenly pop her head in the doorway, expression bright and alight with happiness. ''Ichigo! You're awake!''

''Ruby! You alright?''

''Of course I'm alright dummy, do I _look_ hurt to you?''

Unseen by the duo, Unohana slipped out the room, a smile on her face.

* * *

''Those two are quite alike, aren't they?''

''Yes, they are.'' Summer smiled, sitting across from her. Her normally serene smile was slightly strained, evidence from the day-long chewing out she received from her superiors. ''Ruby spoke of him frequently when I visited her cell, almost like a child with their first friend. I am almost tempted to play matchmaker between the two, but I trust Ruby can make her own decisions.''

Unohana chuckled lightly. ''And how was Genryūsai-dono? I take it not happy?''

''He... was highly displeased, when I revealed my actions and pre-existing knowledge of Aizen.'' Summer admitted with a strained smile. ''Ozpin still has faith in my plans, but I can tell he'll want to be more included in them, which is fine I suppose. It just means I won't get to be as mysterious as normal.''

''Childish as ever, you are.'' Unohana tittered playfully. She fondly remembered the days when Summer was not a Captain, but a bright-eyed and optimistic Lieutenant, dutifully carrying out all of her Captains orders without a shred of reluctance. She was the personification of happiness, until the Quincy Massacre took away that precious light, and forged her into a more mature, but manipulative leader.

Where Genryusai was forged in the fires of war, Summer was born in the blood of the innocent.

''Haah... I'll have to contact Kisuke and Shinji soon.'' The Rose matriarch sighed mournfully. ''With Aizen on the loose we'll need all the brains we can get, especially if the plan is to work. Last thing we need is half our fighters out the fight when _'they'_ arrive.''

''Indeed.'' Unohana's face hardened. ''Though you know Genryūsai-dono won't like it. To his knowledge the Vizard became Hollows. For him to find out that they not only survived, but gained Hollow powers as a result, who are unaffiliated with anyone and have a reason to dislike us...''

''It doesn't look good, I know.'' Summer admitted. ''With The Council dead it'll likely go a bit smoother, but I'm doubtful they'll be welcomed back with open arms. With Ichigo Kurosaki, however...''

Seeing the sly look on her long-time friends face, Unohana could only frown worriedly. ''This is a bad idea.''

''Everything is a bad idea in some form or another.'' Summer smiled playfully, before it slid from her face. ''Besides, then The Council won't be able to strike the Vizard down, nor terrify the public with anti-Vizard propaganda. With the coming conflicts, we need every capable fighter at the ready.''

''...I hope you're right about this, Summer.''

''Me too Retsu, me too.''

* * *

Hueco Mundo. The old Vacuan name for the world of the Hollows, a place that was unconquerable and so expansive the true size had never been measured. Very few Shinigami ever entered the world, as it was considered too dangerous to wander about there for long, lest they draw the attention of a curious Adjuchas, or heaven forbid a Vasto Lorde.

Sitting in the middle of the endless desert was a gargantuan palace made from ivory stone, and within its elegant throne room stood a familiar brown-haired man, wearing a white coat in place of his haori. Despite there being a throne in the room he was not sat upon it, instead standing before it with Tōsen and Gin at his sides.

Standing opposite him was a woman clad in a black robe as dark as the night itself, contrasting sharply with her snow-like complexion that was reminiscent of a corpse. Her matching white hair was done up in a bun with six off-shoots, each holding small ornaments on them. Her eyes were the most attention-grabbing part however - bright crimson eyes backed against inky black sclera. The eyes of the Grimm.

''Do you have it, Aizen?'' The woman asked, her voice clear and serious.

''Of course.'' He smiled, glancing to the side. ''Kaname.''

''Hai.'' The dark-skinned man affirmed, holding four deceptively unassuming blades. Each was a katana, but their colours were unique to each one.

The first had a light green handle and guard with thin streaks of pink in it, with a matching oval guard and a pink tassel hanging from the pommel.

The second one had a yellow handle, borderline gold in colour, the cloud-shaped guard a soft sky blue colour.

The third held a brown handle, with flecks of yellow and soft red inside it, and a simplistic rectangular guard of the same colour.

Last but not least, the fourth one had an icy teal handle, with a pale blue guard that was shaped into a circle with six protrusions, not unlike a snowflake.

''The Maiden Blades...'' The woman muttered stoically, before snapping her fingers. ''Cinder.''

From behind her a young woman stepped forwards. She had ashen black hair that fell over one shoulders and burning amber eyes, not unlike the cinders she was named after. She was dressed in an open collar crimson dress with yellow designs on it and glass-like high heels, adding to the 'fire' image she held, and giving her a seductive yet elegant appearance. The woman, Cinder, approached and carefully took the four swords from Tōsen, offering nothing more than a silent nod before taking her place behind her superior.

''You have upheld your part of the agreement, and I shall mine.'' The white-haired woman said regally, reaching her hand out to the side, a single finger dragging through the air and _cutting_ it open, before reaching inside the tear in space. When she withdrew it she held a small bluish-purple orb in the palm of her hand, which radiated a presence that made Tōsen and Gin stiffen, as if they were being scrutinised by the Captain Commander himself, even though there was no source of the feeling. The small orb didn't even radiate Reiatsu.

''The Hogyoku.'' Aizen stated, more for the benefit of his companions than anything, as he gently took the orb from the woman's hand. ''I trust there was no undue complications on your end in obtaining it?''

''Hardly.'' The pale woman shook her head faintly. ''I sent Apophis to retrieve it, and he did so swiftly and quietly. I'm surprised Kisuke Urahara stored it within Isshin Kurosaki, but considering his power in the past, it is understandable. The power of the 'Eternal Flame' is without doubt a threat, even to someone such as myself.''

Aizen nodded and smiled, privately thinking on that. Isshin Kurosaki, the 9th Strongest Shinigami. Despite being on the lower end of the list, all of the members inside the top ten could only be described as monsters in battle. Their actions in the past earned them their titles, and eluded at the true nature of their power... but very few actually knew what that power was. Some were more obvious, but others were more vague.

The Ivory Reaper; The Solar God; The Warden; The Crimson Swordswoman; The Song of the Shinigami, The Ouroboros; The Trickster; The Hidden Guard; The Cicuta; The Eternal Flame; The Oni King. Those were the known titles that belonged to the strongest The Vale had to offer, all earned through various means of 'power', but who they belonged to remained known only to the owner, unless they openly tell others - which didn't happen often, as they seemed to think of it as a little inside joke; a game. That was fine; he could play their games.

Turning his attention back to the pale woman, Aizen smiled. ''Indeed. I thank you for your help, and I hope we may see one another in future.''

The woman smirked faintly, turning and creating a tear in space without lifting a finger. ''We will be in touch in future. Until then, Sōsuke Aizen.''

''Until then... Salem-dono.''

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Garganta = Throat. (Hollow Technique)**_

 _ **Negación = Negation. (Hollow Technique)**_

 **Hōgyoku = Crumbling Orb. (Artifact)**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp... Aizen _is_ the bad guy, not Summer. Deceived ya, didn't I?**

 **Yeah, Summer isn't the antagonist - I'm serious on that. Mischievous, manipulative and ruthless, but still on the 'good' side. I'll be expanding a little bit on her character next chapter, since until now she's just been mysterious.**

 **Aizen defected alongside Gin and Tōsen, but who expected Blake? Especially after her conversation-turned-battle with Gin... much mystery, very vague. Plus her reaction to Qrow... very odd, ain't it?**

 **Ichigo got kicked while he was down by Aizen, poor guy. In canon there was never any real 'downside' to high-speed regeneration, but I mean logically there has to be a drawback - everything else does. So I'm going with a high Reiryoku cost, to the point that not even Ichigo can rely on it endlessly. Doesn't mean it'll be useless though, as shown with the regenerating limbs.**

 **The Four Maidens from RWBY canon make a pseudo-appearance, in the form of four Zanpakutō! What they do, and how they came to be, will be left for later though... much later. Oh, and Salem and Cinder make an appearance. That too.**

 **Who guessed that the H** **ōg** **yoku was implanted in Isshin? Anyone? I even left a little hint back in Chapter 9 with Urahara asking Isshin if he 'felt alright'. Pretty vague, I know, but still!**

 **Anyway, till next time~!**


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

**A/N: This one actually took a while, as previously stated in the AN. Thank you to everyone who gave their well wishes - it truly does mean a lot.**

 **Anyway, onto the story~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 2: Invasion Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 17: Aftermath**_

* * *

The Vale was actually a pretty decent place, Ichigo thought to himself.

He hadn't gotten the chance to note that with all the fighting going on, but as he laid on the grass inside the grounds of the Rose family, he came to appreciate it. Ruby was sat beside him, leaning against a tree and dozing in the shade peacefully, the warm mid-day sun shining down around them. The gardens within the Rose estate were large enough that they were left alone, though he occasionally caught sight of a servant or gardener merrily going about their day. If he listened closely to their conversations he noticed they often talked about Ruby being free, and the relief in their tones were unmistakable. Clearly the servants here were treated well.

His eyes glanced to the side, to near the edge of the garden where Qrow laid, resting in a hammock snoozing. He had been there since morning and had only briefly woken to take a swig of his drink, before falling asleep again. None of the passing servants or gardeners seemed to be bothered, so he assumed it was normal. The only person he hadn't seen was Summer. Logically it wasn't strange - it was mid-day and she was both a Captain and the head of an important noble family, so it was sensible to assume she had a lot of duties to attend to, especially with the whole Aizen fiasco at hand.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he caught a flicker of white fluttering from another part of the gardens, which revealed to be the haori belonging to the aforementioned Captain of Red. She was conversing with an older man with grey hair, who he dimly recognised from the day Aizen betrayed, before said man nodded and vanished in a flicker of Shunpo. He was surprised, however, when she looked directly at him and smiled, silently gesturing him over.

Guessing it would be impolite to decline, he quietly got to his feet and approach her, leaving Ruby half-asleep in the shade.

''Hello, Kurosaki-san. Are you well?'' Summer asked pleasantly.

''Hai. I woke up this morning.'' Ichigo affirmed.

''Good to hear.'' The Rose matriarch smiled, gesturing for him to follow.

He obliged, walking with her as she led them down a more secluded path of the garden, an array of pretty flowers on display. He couldn't tell what most of them were, only able to pick out the obvious like roses - which, he idly noted, there was a lot of.

''Kurosaki-san...''

''Just call me Ichigo.'' The teen interrupted quickly. ''Kurosaki-san makes me feel like my old man.''

Summer smiled, a faint tinge of exasperated amusement present as she continued. ''Ichigo-san, it goes without saying I thank you for rescuing Ruby. Without your assistance, I fear the execution may have continued.''

Then, much to his surprise and embarrassment, she then _bowed_ to him. ''I also apologise for using you and your friends as pawns. While my goal was to expose Sōsuke's treachery in a way that could not be denied nor misconstrued, I'm not blind to the fact your friends lives were on the line because of it.''

''I-It's fine. You were trying to protect your home, I can respect that.'' He waved her off. ''Besides, it all worked out in the end, right? That Aizen guy is off doing whatever it was with Hollows, Ruby is saved and I've got a kick-ass partner in Zangetsu.''

He felt a wave of appreciation from his sword, from both spirits, and he privately smiled back. He wouldn't have been able to do a tenth of the things he had without them. While he hadn't _forgiven_ Summer, he could say he held no contempt against her. She was just doing what she could to protect her home and family, and he could say without a doubt he'd do the same in a heartbeat.

''I'm glad to hear.'' Summer smiled, before it dimmed. ''However, it is not as simple as that. Sōsuke Aizen is not only a threat to The Vale, but I fear all of mankind.''

Ichigo frowned. ''Surely he isn't _that_ strong, is he? Even if he came with a bunch of Hollows the Captains could beat him... right?''

Summer shook her head solemnly. ''Unfortunately not. Sōsuke is a Captain-class Shinigami, but more than that he has mastered the four key areas of being a Shinigami, often referred to as 'Zenkensoki'. The way of the sword, unarmed combat, Shunpo, Kidō... he has pushed himself to his limit, and has reached said limit.''

''...there's a limit?''

''Of course. Every Shinigami has a 'limit' to how much they can grow. It varies on individual, and is based upon countless factors ranging from personality to motivation, from age to emotional strength. Someone's limit could be that of a Third Seat, while another's may be the level of a Captain, or even greater.'' She explained simply. ''Sōsuke Aizen is in the latter category. His power is equal to a senior Captain, and has lived easily for three hundred years and with the experience to match. Moreover, he possesses genius-level intellect and frightening mastery of manipulation in all forms.''

Seeing the teens continued lack of belief, Summer continued. ''His Zanpakutō, however, is the true threat in this situation. Its sole known ability is complete hypnosis - you only have to witness him release his Zanpakutō once, and then for the rest of eternity you are under his illusion. Anything he wants you to see, hear, smell or feel, you will. Even if you're aware you're under an illusion you cannot break it. He could make allies look like enemies, and there would be no way to determine if they were friend or foe.''

That drove the point home, and Ichigo grimaced. ''Yeah... I can see how that'd be a problem.''

''A very big problem.'' Summer agreed. ''That, is not the worst part however.''

The teen gave her a disbelieving look. ''What could be worse than _that_?''

''All of the Captains, Lieutenants, and seated officers have been have seen his release.''

''What?!'' The teen barked in surprise, before mindfully toning his voice down. ''Why the hell did people see him release his Zanpakutō if they knew he could put them under an illusion?!''

''They didn't. Only myself, Head Lieutenant Ozpin and one other know of Kyōka Suigetsu's true power. Everyone else believed it was a water-type, due to its name, and because Sōsuke portrayed it as such.'' The Captain of Red explained. ''I only know because a little birdy told me over a decade ago, and I did not have enough evidence to report it. Even if I did, lying about ones Zanpakutō is hardly a punishable crime - at worst, people would become suspicious of him, and force him to hide his treachery even better.''

Ichigo scowled. ''Wouldn't people have to listen to you though, since your a Captain and a clan head? Politics or something?''

''My influence as a Captain is limited, and it would be unwise to accuse a fellow Captain of a rather minimal crime.'' She shook her head. ''As a clan head I could only do such a thing if they posed a threat to the safety of either the clan or The Vale as a whole, which Sōsuke did not - again, lying about ones Shikai is hardly a treacherous thing. Dishonest, yes, but not treacherous.''

''But he planned on betraying you guys, and something about sabotaging your operations? Isn't that punishable?''

Summer nodded. ''Yes, but that's a catch-22, isn't it? I couldn't expose Sōsuke's treachery without revealing his Shikai, but I couldn't reveal his Shikai without revealing his treachery. Had I revealed his true Shikai I would be discredited for needlessly causing distrust, and if I informed others about his treachery they would demand evidence - evidence that I didn't have.''

Ichigo's scowl deepened. ''Great, so there's a rogue Captain with bullshit-illusionary powers. Anything else I should know?''

''For one, it is likely you will be drawn back into the fight.'' Summer said, frowning slightly at the prospect. ''You are one of the few Captain-class fighters who have not seen Aizen's Shikai release, and thus will not be affected by his illusions. While the others will likely still engage in a fight against Sōsuke Aizen, I know of his true strength, and he is certainly beyond most of our fighters.''

''You two were close.'' It wasn't a question.

Summer sighed sadly. ''Yes, we were, and because of it I know he is more powerful than many believe. I dare to say he would be a match for Ozpin, the second most powerful Shinigami.''

''Wait, can't this Ozpin guy just fight him one-on-one then, since they're evenly matched?'' Ichigo pointed out.

''Perhaps.'' She conceded evenly. ''However there is one obstacle; his Bankai. I know nothing of it. Its effects could be quite literally anything, and for all we know could be the perfect counter to Ozpin - and Ozpin is too valuable a fighter to lose. There is also the fact that he is one of the two people not effected by Kyōka Suigetsu, the other being myself.''

''...what now?''

''Ozpin and I are... unique, I guess you could say.'' Summer smiled, a tinge of playful mysteriousness entering her smile, oddly akin to a child hiding something behind their back. ''We aren't immune to Kyōka Suigetsu, but we're resistant enough we can see through most of his illusions - although given how powerful we both are, it isn't a good idea for us to attack Sōsuke in the heat of battle, since he might make us attack an ally instead.''

Ichigo nodded, accepting her explanation. He wasn't sure how they were 'unique' though - were they like him; Quincy-Hollow-Shinigami hybrids? No... after a moment of sensing he could sense that she was like every other Shinigami he came across, without the slightest tinge of Quincy or Hollow Reiatsu emitting from her. He knew he wasn't the best at sensing, but he was stood _right in front of her_ , and he could sense Ruby's faint tinges of Hollow Reiatsu from halfway across the garden, so he was confident she was just a pure Shinigami.

How she was unique, though, was another question... one he didn't bother asking. He had a feeling he'd get an equally mysterious-playful response.

Sighing, the teen scratched the back of his head idly. ''So; Aizen's gonna show up sooner or later, probably with a bunch of Hollows, and I'll be needed to fight him. Great. I'm guessing I should get stronger to prepare?''

Summer nodded. ''Mm. While at your current level your evenly matched with Qrow, that's only in Shikai. If you were to attain Bankai, you would be truly equal to Qrow.''

''But Aizen's stronger than Qrow.'' Ichigo grimaced.

''Correct. If you were to attain Bankai, you would be capable of pressing Aizen... however you'll need to grow stronger still to be able to fight on even ground with him. Either by mastering all the arts of the Shinigami - which is unlikely, given it would take years to do at the very minimum - or by wielding a superior amount of raw power.'' Summer stated, smiling amusedly at the end. ''You seem to favour the latter, if the results of your Getsuga Jūjishō were anything to go by.''

He had the decency to look sheepish. While there was no bad blood between he and the Twelve Divisions, he had the feeling they were distinctly not happy with the destruction he caused.

''Yeah... I'll work on that.''

''Wonderful.'' Summer gave another pleasant smile. ''If you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to.''

''Right.'' He nodded, turning around to head back the way he came. He would've, had Summer not called out a final comment to him as he left.

''Tell Ruby I'm making cookies at six. Feel free to join her!''

''Hai...''

* * *

 _''It's a wonderful day today, isn't it?''_

 _Summer hummed an agreement, not turning around to face the brown-haired man who asked her the question. Instead she continued to paint, gracefully stroking the brush along the white canvas. The warm morning sunshine fell down upon them, partially hidden by the overhead trees that provided a perfect amount of shade. Peaceful silence reigned for a few moments, before Aizen spoke once more._

 _''Summer, you were a Lieutenant in the Kidō Corps, right?''_

 _The Rose matriarch nodded lightly. ''Before it was abolished, yes.''_

 _''Then you may be able to answer my question.'' Aizen smiled, adjusting his glasses slightly. ''Can Kidō be used to create a soul?''_

 _Summer paused, before glancing over her shoulder at him. ''...explain.''_

 _Aizen obliged. ''You see, Kidō is most commonly powered by the users Reiryoku, the 'power' of the soul. The user can shape that energy into anything, hence how so many different and unique Kidō can be created. Objects are also made in a similar manner. Is it not possible then, to create a soul from ones own Reiryoku?''_

 _The woman frowned slightly, her expression one of contemplative thought for a few long moments, before she replied. ''I... am unsure. My research has intersected with... that... area, but I have never dared to venture into it. Playing god with the soul is not something that should be attempted.''_

 _''But haven't you ever gotten curious, wondering to know if we could become greater?'' Aizen asked, his expression lighting up. ''Think of it, Summer. Shinigami would no longer need to die, to throw away their lives fighting Hollows and Grimm - we could merely create beings to do it for us, to protect our families and friends from the pain and suffering!''_

 _''I have gotten curious, yes.'' Summer agreed, before her expression hardened somewhat. ''But playing god is something that we should never dare to do. We may be Shinigami - 'death gods' - but we are not that powerful. In the wrong hands, such knowledge could spell the end of The Vale itself.''_

 _''Aren't you the one who always sought to progress, to never stop, to never take pause?'' Aizen asked critically, but not unkindly._

 _Summer nodded. ''Hai, but to become a god is not progressing. It is skipping past the necessary steps.''_

 _''...I don't follow.''_

 _The Captain of Red sighed, turning her eyes upon the younger Shinigami. ''Do you never wonder how gods came to be, Sōsuke? It is because at one point in time or another, they were just like us, before they found a reason to strive to greatness, and became a god. One cannot simply play god and expected to become one.''_

 _Aizen cocked his head to the side. ''How would you say one would become a god then?''_

 _Summer's frown deepened. She didn't like his insistence on the subject... but she trusted his intentions. They had been best friends for a long while now, after all._

 _''For one, mastering all areas of being a Shinigami is a necessity. Becoming intimately in-tune with your Zanpakutō as well.''_

 _The brown-haired man frowned however. ''There are limits, are there not? At some point or another, one would reach a limit.''_

 _''All limits can be broken with enough hard work, Sōsuke.'' Summer shook her head. ''Many simply do not, or cannot find a way to break them. Those with a goal, a goal that they have unrivalled devotion for, may surpass any limits imposed on them. As you can tell, very few can in fact break their own limits, or even reach said limits in the first place.''_

 _''Isn't that... unfair?'' Aizen mused curiously. ''Would it not be better if everyone had a similar starting point, an even footing?''_

 _''Perhaps.'' She conceded. ''However every individual is unique - human, Faunus, Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy. We all have our own limits, our strengths and weaknesses, our separate mind-sets. They contribute to our power, and even our Zanpakutō. If everyone had even footing then there would be less reason to strive to become better, because there would be others who could be just as great as each other. Nobody would have the motivation to become the best they could be, and we would have an overall weaker race of fighters.''_

 _''I see.'' Aizen nodded. ''Speaking of which, you say that our uniqueness contributes to our Zanpakutō, no? What would be the point of that if we could simply choose the power we prefer, or think is suited for us?''_

 _''Our souls already do that though, don't they?'' Summer replied, continuing to paint. ''Genryūsai-dono possesses a fire-type because of his burning passion to keep his home safe, his willingness to reduce all of creation to ash if it meant achieving his goals. Likewise it was because of his passion that he was able to grow so strong.''_

 _''Technically then, would it not be possible to influence someone's Zanpakutō by influencing them directly?''_

 _''Hm... I suppose so, yes.'' She hummed thoughtfully. ''There are some limitations to that; abstract things would likely be more difficult to influence, as you could not force a person to truly believe in something in such a short amount of time.''_

 _''Interesting.'' Aizen said, rubbing his chin. ''Would it be possible to change a Zanpakutō after it has already manifested? Could its abilities change if its wielder does so drastically?''_

 _''Perhaps. That is still an area of research at the moment.'' Summer said noncommittally. ''Why do you ask? You seem oddly passionate about these subjects as of late.''_

 _''Aha...'' Aizen chuckled lightly; embarrassedly. ''Sorry, it's just that most of this isn't often told to anyone below Lieutenant-rank, so I thought I'd ask you.''_

 _He hadn't answered the question, but that was fine. Her eyes saw the truth, as they always did._

 _''Hn... moving on, how are you liking your new Division? I heard you were going to be promoted to Lieutenant soon too.''_

 _''Hai. The White Division is certainly a busy place, not least because of its Captain...''_

 _''Shinji Hirako, right? I imagine it would be quite difficult, with him being so lazy after all...''_

x-x

Summer exhaled, opening her eyes. Such a fond memory, but also one that hinted at the beginning of Aizen's downward spiral, his obsession with perfection. As days went by he slowly became more interested, more desperate to become powerful. He flourished in strength, becoming someone who could perhaps give even Port a run for his money, but it was never enough. He slowly stopped sharing his goals with her; hiding small but important details behind his charming smile.

She didn't begrudge him for that. Only a fool would spill all their secrets to another, even if that person was their best friend. She had changed after the war, after that single little _'incident'_ on the final day of the Civil War, while Aizen had not. He had remained the same as ever.

Sometimes she wondered if things could've been different, if she had simply guided her friend away from such twisted topics. Even back then she was aware that his interest was unusual, of how he wanted to become perfect and be a god... but for what _reason_ , she could not fathom. What she did know, was that his intention was pure. That was the most annoyingly confusing part of it all. How someone who intended to become a god, through any means possible... could have such pure-hearted goals.

With a sigh, Summer rose stood up from her meditating place in the forest. Now was not the time for hesitance, for delay. She had to prepare, to guess and anticipate her old friend's moves, and find out the suitable counters to them. War was on the horizon, and she would not let her home be destroyed because of it.

She only hoped she would not have to cut Aizen down herself when the time came.

* * *

''Huh, you were right... your mom makes good cookies.''

''I told you so! Okaa-san makes the best cookies in the world!''

Ichigo rolled his eyes. ''You sure you're not exaggerating?''

Ruby huffed, taking a large bite out of a cookie. ''No, not at all.''

The teen chuckled lightly at his companions cute pout, her cheeks puffed out. They were sat on the veranda, munching on still-warm cookies that Summer had made, and damn good cookies at that. The evening sun was descending towards the horizon, painting the sky a blue-purple-orange gradient. The view was a lot better than the ones in Karakura, that was for sure.

''How'd you get so strong anyway?'' She asked, her voice muffled by the cookie in her mouth.

''Training, really. Zangetsu doesn't know the meaning of easy mode.'' He shrugged.

''Do you have Bankai?''

''Nah, Zangetsu said I'm not ready for it.''

Ruby beamed brightly. ''Then I'll get Bankai first, then we can fight together like a tag-team!''

Ichigo chuckled. ''Then what happens when _I_ gain Bankai? I may not be ready for it, but even if it took ten years it'll happen eventually.''

''Ah... hm...'' She frowned thoughtfully, idly swallowing a cookie whole. ''Ah! I'll ask Shiro to help make me stronger!''

''Shiro?''

''My Inner Hollow.'' Ruby clarified, earning a deadpan from him.

''You called your Hollow 'White'? Really?''

''Hey, it fits! She looks like she fell in a bucket of white paint!'' She flushed red, flinching a moment later as said Hollow presumably spoke. ''It's true and you know it, Shiro!''

Ichigo smirked lightly, turning his gaze on the evening sun. _'I wonder how the others are doing...?'_

* * *

Ishida wasn't sure what was worse; the fact he was surrounded by Shinigami almost all the time, or the fact they were too nice to hate.

While he was fully aware that, despite his distaste for Shinigami, not all Shinigami were like the ones he had met with in the past - arrogant, cocky, boastful to name a few - he had expected a majority of them to be like that. Instead he found it was the direct opposite. Almost every Shinigami he had interacted with (mostly to ask for directions) were extremely helpful and welcoming, either not noticing or not caring he was a Quincy. It was a very strange experience.

 _'Their city layout, however, leaves much to be desired.'_ He thought dryly, spotting at least one Shinigami every few blocks looking completely lost. _'Even their own soldiers can't find their way.'_

Lost in thought, he turned a corner and accidentally bumped into someone, nearly knocking each other over.

''A-Apologies...''

''Sorry...''

Both froze, however, when they caught sight of one another.

''...Zedong-san?''

''...Ishida-san?''

* * *

Five minutes later, the duo were sat inside a nearby coffee shop, both having mutually come to a ceasefire... despite the fact they were no longer enemies, at least technically.

Lowering her coffee cup, the rose-haired Third Seat pinned him with a curious look with her sole silver-grey eye. ''So, Ishida-san... what will you do now?''

The Quincy merely raised a brow in question.

''Now that you've invaded The Vale, exposed traitors in our ranks, and been cleared of all crimes... what comes next?'' May elaborated, seeming genuinely interested.

''Well... I suppose me and my comrades will simply return to our home, and if possible pick up our normal lives once more.'' Ishida said with a light shrug. ''Our sole objective with this invasion was to rescue Rose-san. Now that we've accomplished that, and she's no longer in danger, we'll return home, likely in a few days.''

''I see...''

The two fell into silence, but it was a more comfortable, companionable one. May seemed deep in thought, staring at her cup thoughtfully, while Ishida occupied himself with watching the other Shinigami and occasional civilian walk up and down the street outside, going about their day. It was surprising that outside of battle, the random Shinigami looked so... normal. It was strange to say, but he had always seen the Twelve Divisions as a sort of strict military force, so to see them walking about and chatting was odd.

Using his spiritual sense he noted the locations of his allies idly - Ichigo was with Ruby, unsurprisingly. Chad and Inoue were walking aimlessly alongside an unfamiliar, but friendly Lieutenant-class individual, which he noted after a moment was likely the flame-haired girl Ichigo fought.

''Ishida-san.'' May's voice drew his attention. ''I was wondering, before you return home, if we could spar?''

''Hm? What brought this on?''

''Well, my Shikai is more range-oriented than most Zanpakutō, as you saw.'' She explained and he nodded, a faint grimace crossing his face. Those projectiles were no joke. ''Not a lot of people can fight me in such fights, and either just give up since they tire of chasing me, or force me into close quarters. It'd be interesting to spar with someone who fights like I do.''

 _'...I can understand the feeling. It_ would _be interesting to fight someone without having to be forced into close quarters.'_ He mused, before speaking. ''Very well. We plan on leaving in a few days, so we'll spar before then?''

''Great.'' She beamed a smile. ''I look forward to it!''

''Likewise.''

* * *

The next day rolled around, and Ruby was leading the former invasion force on a tour around The Vale merrily.

Oh, and Yoruichi was back from wherever she went to.

''...and here's the Red Division!'' Ruby beamed proudly, gesturing to the compound in front of them.

Looking at it, the area looked similar yet more... simplistic, than the other Divisions. The walls surrounding the compound were an ivory white with a flat red top, and the buildings inside followed a similar theme - white walls and a red roofing. There was a barracks, what seemed to be a mess hall, Captains office, everything one would expect. Of course, given the size of the Division the area was quite large, yet somehow maintained a cosy, friendly warmth to it. The Shinigami milling about and happily chatting while they worked only added to that image.

''Hm... ah, hello Pyrrha!'' Ruby smiled brightly at the red-haired Lieutenant, who coincidentally exited the mess hall just as they passed by.

''Hello Ruby, are you well?'' Pyrrha smiled warmly, earning a cheerful affirmative from the younger girl, before turning her gaze on the others. ''I don't believe we've met officially. I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Lieutenant of the Red Division.''

''Yasutora Sado.'' Chad nodded politely.

''I'm Orihime Inoue.''

Ishida pushed up his glasses. ''Uryū Ishida.''

''Ichigo Kurosaki... though we've already met.'' Ichigo muttered out last, noticing once again - to his puzzlement - that Yoruichi was gone again.

Did she not want to be seen by anyone or something?

''Indeed we have.'' Pyrrha nodded, her smile turning just a tint bit too bright. ''Would you care for a spar, Kurosaki-san? It'd be interesting to fight once more, given your clear growth, even in such a short time.''

Recalling her battle-hungry, borderline bloodthirsty fighting... he quickly shook his head. ''Ah... maybe some other time.''

Pyrrha sighed lightly, but conceded. ''Very well. If you ever are in need of a sparring partner, I'll be waiting.''

Before the red-haired Lieutenant could leave, Ruby spoke up. ''Where's Okaa-san by the way? She's normally here at this time.''

''In a meeting with the others Captains. Discussing the Aizen situation, I would assume.''

''Hn.'' Ruby pouted, but didn't stop her friend from leaving. ''Well... how about lunch?''

A chorus of agreements came from the group, and they languidly made their way back into the streets towards the plentiful food courts, unaware of the crimson eyes staring at them from the shadows.

 _'...Ichigo Kurosaki... I'll remember your name...'_

* * *

The tension inside the Captains Hall was thick, not least because of the displeased looks being sent towards a certain silver-eyed Captain.

Summer just smiled back, having the decency to look slightly sheepish. For all her love of mystery and playful attitude, she knew her fellow Captains - namely Glynda, James, Ciel and Byakuya - wouldn't forgive her pseudo-betrayal so easily. Her fellow 'traitors' were in on it from the start and thus held no grudges (if anything Peter seemed ready to go for a second round, much to the unease of Ciel). Qrow had gotten used to her antics enough to not give much thought about it - as if starting the _second Civil War_ was just another day on the job - and Retsu was merely exasperated.

Genryūsai, of course, was still displeased with her if the brief but stern looks he sent her way was any indication. Ozpin was also present, standing next to his 'brother', looking faintly amused as always.

Thudding his wooden cane down on the floor, all eyes were immediately drawn to the Captain Commander. ''The betrayal of Sōsuke Aizen was an unexpected one, but the threat he poses is much greater than he reveals. Ozpin.''

Upon his name being called, the grey-haired Head Lieutenant stepped forwards. ''Aizen has mastered the four sectors of the Zenkensoki, and reached his 'limits'. Coupled with his immense Reiatsu and genius-level intellect, he would've been one of our strongest Captains had he not hid his abilities, and his Zanpakutō.''

Many Captains narrowed their eyes at that, but none dared speak up. It would be a huge breach of decorum to interrupt when the Head Lieutenant was speaking.

''His Zanpakutō's true name is indeed Kyōka Suigetsu, however its abilities are not water-based. It is instead an illusion-type Zanpakutō, using the power dubbed as 'complete hypnosis' on any victims who have seen its Shikai release even once. Like the name entails, it put the victim under an illusion that Aizen can control at will, making the victim smell, see, hear, feel or taste what he desires. Even if the person is aware they are under an illusion they cannot break it.''

Many Captains, both young and old, shifted uneasily or grimaced at the information. Even Summer, the one who (privately) provided the information, looked rather grim.

''With a power such as this, Aizen's threat level is of the highest degree. He possesses the ability to sneak directly into the heart of our home, even into The Council, at any moment in time and we would be none the wiser.'' Ozpin intoned grimly. ''As it stands, everyone of Captain-class, Lieutenant-class and Third Seat-class are all known or suspected to be under his illusions. Because of this, in the event Aizen appears abruptly, only those of Captain-class are allowed to engage him, and only after alerting others.''

All of the Captains nodded, taking the orders with utmost seriousness. If Ozpin, someone who often downplayed the magnitude of things, thought of Aizen's threat level as 'of the highest degree', then it was serious.

''Hm... so we don't have any fighters unaffected by Kyōka Suigetsu... that's quite the pickle.'' Kyoraku muttered quietly, before a lightbulb went off over his head. ''Actually... what about the invaders, Oz?''

''What about them?''

''Well, young Kurosaki-san fought evenly with Qrow, didn't he? And since he's a fresh face who's never met Aizen before, he isn't under Kyōka Suigetsu's illusion.'' Kyoraku explained, earning surprised looks from his fellow Captains.

Ozpin hummed. ''Perhaps... but is it wise to put all our faith on one boy, who has not even been a Shinigami for a year, to defeat a man who is far older and more experienced?''

Kyoraku's smile turned positively sly. ''He almost did that already though, didn't he?''

Ozpin blinked, before smiling lightly and nodding in acknowledgement. Further down the line, Qrow grumbled something along the lines of 'I'm not old', much to the amusement of his comrades.

All attention was brought back to the Captain Commander as he tapped his cane. ''Very well. Captain Kyoraku, you are to convince the Ryoka to ally themselves with us in the coming conflict with Sōsuke Aizen.''

Kyoraku tilted his sakkat in acknowledgement. ''Hai, Yama-jii.''

''Captain Rose, you are to train your Lieutenant and Third Seat. Their power in particular will be needed for the upcoming confrontation, as their coordination will be sufficient enough to handle Ichimaru or Tōsen.''

Summer acquiesced to the request with a simple nod.

''Captain Xiao Long, you and your Division are to take over all Hollow duties for the duration that Aizen remains a threat.'' Yamamoto continued, earning a firm nod from the blonde brawler. ''Captain Oobleck, focus on your Division and step up all training regimes. In the event Aizen attacks alongside an army of Hollows we'll require fast responders.''

''Consider it done, Captain Commander.''

''Captain Soleil. You and your Lieutenant will be needed for your teamwork in the coming battle. Prioritise your training over your duties for the time being.'' The ancient commander went on. ''Captain Port. Continue with your duties as usual, and have your Lieutenant focus on his training where possible. If your claims of him achieving Bankai are true, he will be needed.''

''It shall be done, commander!'' Port grinned broadly, earning an almost non-existent look of exasperation from the ancient commander.

''Captain Kyoraku; upon convincing the Ryoka, you will assist your Lieutenant in achieving Bankai.'' Yamamoto ordered. ''You are to undertake her duties in her place, and continue to have your Division monitor and counter Grimm activity.''

''Yare yare... so much work...''

Yamamoto ignored his lacklustre response. ''Captain Ironwood and Captain Goodwitch. You two and your Divisions will work together in order to begin the development of potential countermeasures to Sōsuke Aizen's hypnosis, along with other projects I shall inform you of later.''

Both named Captains exchanged a glance between themselves, before nodding resolutely. ''Hai, Captain Commander.''

''Captain Branwen. Increase patrols of the wall and have your men inspect all Division psychological reports for sleeper agents or other possible traitors.'' He ordered. ''Also look amongst your ranks for anyone worthy of a promotion. With your Lieutenant seat now empty, you are lacking both a Lieutenant and a Third Seat, something you cannot afford.''

''I'll get on it.'' Qrow grunted back, conceding with a gruff nod.

''Captain Unohana. Continue with your duties as usual, and step up training of the more prodigal Shinigami in the healing arts. They'll be needed.'' Yamamoto stated. ''If needed, you have permission to assist the White Division in maintaining itself, given the lack of Captain and Lieutenant, leaving only its inexperienced Third Seat.''

''Of course.'' The serene Captain of the Brown Division nodded.

Yamamoto nodded, satisfied everyone knew their new, if temporary duties. ''Moving on, we now have an empty Captain position and Lieutenant position. Does anyone propose any recommendations for those positions?''

There was a moment of silence, before Glynda stepped forwards slightly out of line. ''I believe my Lieutenant may be ready for promotion to Captain.''

''Explain.'' Yamamoto requested sternly.

''Lieutenant Hitsugaya has shown the skills necessary to be elevated to such a position. Despite his young age and appearance, he is fully capable of matching me in combat, and will undoubtedly surpass me in a decade, perhaps even less.'' Glynda explained clearly, causing hushed mutters to drift between Captains. ''He also possesses a strong, strict work ethic that has allowed him to run my Division in the cases where I am absent, and can project the necessary authority to quell disputes.''

''Hm... he's a bit young though, isn't he?'' Summer questioned politely, looking thoughtful. ''It may not be wise to thrust him into a new position, especially with the threat of Sōsuke Aizen about.''

''He is young.'' Glynda agreed wholeheartedly. ''But we do not have the time to let him grow to his fullest potential. He is not foolish enough to throw away his life if he knows he is outmatched, and holds the determination to reach his fullest potential sooner than later.''

''I see.'' Summer smiled, conceding to the point.

After waiting a moment and seeing no further disputes, Yamamoto nodded. ''Very well. Lieutenant Hitsugaya will be offered to take the Captains Proficiency Test shortly. Does anyone have a candidate for the Lieutenant position?''

''I believe my Third Seat, Jaune Arc, is worthy of such a position.'' Byakuya stepped forth. Unlike his fellow Captains, he still had a few bandages on his form. Even with the near-constant healing from the Brown Division, the power of Taiyang's Bankai was nothing to scoff at, and the wounds did not heal easy.

''Your reasons?'' Yamamoto asked stoically.

The nobleman inclined his head. ''Jaune Arc has proven himself willing to go beyond the call of duty in order to help others in the past, and while he still needs time to fully grow, he is a powerful combatant equal to my Lieutenant, and is potentially on the road to Bankai. He has a strong sense of camaraderie that would work well to ease the wounds of the White Division, and his natural charisma will ease his transition. He has shown the necessary leadership skills fit for a Lieutenant, but the willingness to defer to authority such as a Captain. He and Lieutenant Hitsugaya also appear to be acquaintances, and it may help them both fit in swifter.''

Yamamoto remained silent, waiting for anyone to object to the recommendation, before nodding in affirmation. ''Third Seat Arc will be offered the position and transfer to the White Division. Does anyone have anything noteworthy they wish to say?''

Nobody spoke for a moment, before Summer stepped forwards. ''I do believe we have forgotten about the invaders. While they _may_ become our allies, what will become of them afterwards? In future? They are clearly young, and if they do not wish to remain in the Twelve Divisions, what will we do?''

''Protocol is to seal their powers.'' Ironwood muttered quietly. ''Although, given the service they provided, that suggestion is morally grey at best.''

Summer smiled and nodded. ''Indeed. Thus, I propose a re-activation of the 'Substitute Shinigami' title, granted to Ichigo Kurosaki as the protector of Karakura Town.''

''Substitute Shinigami...?'' Ciel frowned lightly. ''I am unfamiliar with that title.''

''With good reason. It has not been applied onto a Shinigami for over five centuries.'' Ozpin informed. ''It is a rank designated to those who have acquired Shinigami powers, but are not part of the Twelve Divisions and have provided, or continue to provide a service that leaves them in political limbo. They are generally given a territory to watch over and act as a full-time protector of that area. Given how few people fit the criteria of a Substitute Shinigami, it hasn't been used for quite a while.''

''Indeed.'' Summer agreed. ''Ichigo-san has expressed the desire to return home after this... debacle, and it is clear despite the immense power he wields, he is still very much a teenage boy. His ideals are still growing, and he is only beginning to mature. Giving him a responsibility such as this would help him learn responsibility and other important skills, so future interactions with the Twelve Divisions and other members of our society will go much more smoothly, and less likely to break into conflict.''

Despite certain Captains current displeasure with her, they all agreed on the subject with that. Seeing this, Yamamoto nodded.

''Very well. Ichigo Kurosaki will henceforth be designated as the Substitute Shinigami of Karakura Town. Anyone else have anything to note?''

Nobody spoke this time. With a thud of his cane, the meeting was brought to a close.

* * *

''Substitute Shinigami?'' Ichigo blinked.

''Correct.'' Summer Rose smiled at him. ''It is a title bestowed upon Shinigami who are not enlisted in the Twelve Divisions, but possess potent Shinigami powers and are either unwilling or unable to join. They are given a territory to watch over and act as if they were its full-time protector. In this case, you are the protector of Karakura Town. It grants you authority equal to that of a Lieutenant, and while it has limits, you are free to intervene in fights and, if necessary, order Shinigami below the rank of Lieutenant to withdraw from battle if you feel they may come to unnecessary harm. I trust you won't abuse this power.''

''Nah, I won't.'' He shook his head, taking the odd badge-like item she handed to him. It looked oddly akin to a wooden Lieutenant's badge, but with a skull in the centre of it. ''I'm guessing this is also so random Shinigami don't attack me, thinking I'm a rogue?''

Summer chuckled mirthfully. ''That isn't its intended use, but it does have that function, yes.''

''Neat.'' He nodded, tying the badge to his obi sash. ''Thanks.''

''It was no problem.'' She smiled. ''Until we meet next time, Ichigo-san.''

''See ya.'' Ichigo replied, and in a flicker of Shunpo she was gone, presumably off to attend to her duties. He remembered Kyoraku saying something about all Captains having new duties when he visited yesterday. Despite the fact he only spoke to them because he was ordered to convince them to 'ally' with the Twelve Divisions, the teen decided he liked the man.

Turning his gaze forwards, the teen smiled at the sight of his friends waiting for him by the wall, ready to leave. Ishida was donning his white Quincy attire, which seemed pointless since the fighting was already over, but nobody commented. Chad and Inoue were both clad in their Shihakusho as usual, and the busty auburn-haired teen was speaking with Ruby, who sheepishly tried to wave off Inoue's offers to bake her a red bean paste cake. The sight made him smile.

He actually had a lot of fun, after the whole constant-fights-and-near-death thing. Ruby showed them around the Twelve Divisions, pointing out each individual Division and its leaders. She led them around the town, and they frequently stopped in at various stores, mostly browsing and just... relaxing. No more fighting or training, just hanging out and acting like teenagers. It was oddly refreshing - which, when he said that, felt odd. They'd only started fighting barely over a week ago, yet it felt like so much more.

It reminded him a lot of Ruby's final night in Karakura, the night of the fireworks and the festival. It had swiftly become a fond memory, not least because it was one of the few times he recalled relaxing completely, no burdens on his shoulders. No bullies to worry about, no Hollows lurking, no pseudo-maniacs-with-dreams-of-godhood, nothing.

''Yo, Ruby.'' He called out, prompting the girl to turn towards him, a beaming smile crossing her face.

''Hey Ichigo.'' She smiled, before it dimmed slightly. ''Guess this is goodbye, huh?''

He shook his head. ''Hardly. Given everything going on and the war with Aizen, we're bound to see each other soon.''

''Yeah... I'll try and come visit soon.'' Ruby smiled fondly. ''Say hi to Yuzu and Karin for me.''

''Sure.'' Ichigo returned the gesture, giving a two-fingered salute. ''Catch you later, Ruby.''

''One last thing.''

Before he could reply, she suddenly leant up on her tip-toes... and kissed him. It was brief, but the meaning behind it was not lost on him, and both participants blushed the same shade as their namesakes. Ruby hopped back, blush bright but a smile on her face, as she gave a matching two-fingered saluted back to him.

''S-See you later! G-Good luck!'' She squeaked, before vanishing in a flicker of blazingly fast Shunpo, so fast she left an afterimage.

Ichigo was left standing, blinking in surprise... before shaking his head fondly.

 _'That girl...'_

Somehow, he wasn't surprised anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Like the ending? I hope it was... sufficiently fluffy.**

 **So, this brings the 'Invasion' arc to a close. The next arc, Arc 3: Arrancar Arc, will cover the events of the Bleach Arrancar arc (with some clear differences, hint-hint), the Muramasa-whatever-it-was-called arc, and a little extra. It'll probably either be the longest, or the second-longest arc in the story. The next chapter will be a fun one, and I'll reveal one of ze mysteries~!**

 **Moving onto the chapter; like it? It was mostly a filler one, I'll admit, and with everything going on in real life it took a while to get out (writing fight scenes is a lot easier than fluff/filler). But with it, came the little surprises here, such as the catalyst for Aizen's downward spiral... although, what is his end goal? Is it truly to become a god, or something else?**

 **Summer's a bit bordering on Mary Sue territory, I'm aware... although, when the reason behind it is revealed, I think it'll be suitably explained.**

 **Ruby and Ichigo are also now a pairing~ Yay~**

 **Till next time~!**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **Bit more of an emotional chapter. For musical preferences, I'd recommend _'Dancing With Your Ghost'_ by No Resolve for this chapter, or at least the first half.**

 **Also; the poll on my profile will close by the time the next chapter is posted, so if you haven't voted, please do.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 18: Revelations**_

* * *

Several days had passed since the departure of the former invasion force, and life had pretty much returned to as close to normal as they could. Despite the impending threat of Aizen, everyone simply continued on their way, fulfilling their new duties. Like The Vale itself, they could not been brought to their knees because of one man, no matter how strong.

Ruby hummed a light tune to herself as she wandered through the storage rooms in her Division, mostly doing administrative work since she was still recovering her powers. Unohana had said it would be a few more days until her Reiryoku had fully recovered from the draining effects of the Sekkiseki prison, but until then she was fit to move about and do as she pleased, as long as she didn't use any Reiryoku unnecessarily. The less she used, the better her recovery would be. It was a bit annoying to not be able to Shunpo to and from home, but it was something she would have to put up with.

''Shihakusho stores... check.'' She muttered, checking it off on her clipboard. ''Food stores... check. Paper stores... check-''

''Ah, there you are Ruby.''

Pausing, the aforementioned girl turned, smiling at the sight of Pyrrha standing in the doorway. ''Morning Pyrrha. You need me?''

''The Captain wants to see you.'' Pyrrha smiled in return, pointedly not saying 'your mother'. While hardly a secret, it wasn't professional, especially with subordinates in hearing distance. ''I'll take over admin duties until you return.''

''M'kay.'' She shrugged, handing the clipboard to the emerald-eyed redhead before making her way to her mothers office.

It didn't take long, although she noticed the 'do not interrupt' sign on the Captains office door. Knocking, she heard the soft 'enter' come from inside, allowing her entry. The office was a small one with a homey feel to it, being made entirely of oak wood and with a simple desk, several filing cabinets, a bin and a few plants. The window on the right wall was closed and the curtains drawn shut, only allowing a small amount of golden sunlight to creep into the room. Summer sat at her desk, diligently writing off reports as per usual - and, given the massive stack next to her, was only the beginning of a long line.

''You wanted to see me, Okaa-san?''

Glancing up, Summer smiled at her. ''Mm, sit.''

Obliging, Ruby walked up the single seat in front the desk, smiling lightly as her mother (too quickly) pushed the stack of paper to the side. Clearly she wasn't keen on getting the paperwork done. Perhaps it ran in the family? It seemed oddly possible.

''Ruby...'' Summer's smile turned oddly solemn as she sighed. ''I called you here because I've decided you're old enough to know the truth.''

Ruby blinked. That was... equal parts confusing and worrying.

''Truth? About what?''

Summer stared at her sadly. ''About your sister.''

Instantly, the younger Rose froze at the mere mention of the unspoken secret of her family. With widening eyes she looked at her mother in disbelief, as if trying to gauge if she was being serious - and Summer stared right back, her face solemn and her eyes sad. She was being completely, utterly serious.

''W-What? Why n-now?'' Ruby stumbled over her words in surprise. She wasn't discouraging her mother to tell her, but it seemed rather odd to bring it up now of all times...

Summer sighed. ''Because with the looming danger Sōsuke Aizen possesses, it would be best for you to know now, than later.''

Ruby remained silent, uncertain yet curious.

''Her name was to be Garnet - you two would've been twins. However, she perished while she was inside me, around seven months old at the time.'' Summer spoke softly. ''Because of my true nature, and by extensions yours, twins are something that cannot survive during their developing stages. They simply are absorbed, their bodies disintegrated into Reishi, leaving only one remaining.''

''What..?'' A pool of dread formed in her stomach like lead as her mother continued.

Summer stared at her morosely, as she spoke clearly. ''The Rose family is not a Shinigami one. All members of our bloodline are Shinigami-Quincy hybrids, and have been since our founding, two millennium ago.''

Despite the cold shock that spread through her at the news, Ruby somehow felt... unsurprised. Like the words were surprising yet she knew them the whole time, that they were not unfamiliar to her - which frankly didn't make any sense, since she hadn't even considered _Quincy-Shinigami_ hybrids even _existed_. The very knowledge of a _Hollow-Quincy-Shinigami_ (namely Ichigo) was bewildering beyond all measure, but to know he wasn't the only hybrid of races out there was equal parts comforting and unsettling. Then she recalled _she_ was technically one such hybrid, but pushed it out of her mind as she also remembered where this conversation started at.

Her mother continued before she could speak. ''Quincy children, especially during their first few years of life and, more importantly, when they are still inside the mother, instinctively draw Reishi towards them to help sustain their existence... and it does not matter where that Reishi comes from, whether it be from the air, the food the mother consumes, the mother themselves... or any other nearby lifeforms.''

Even an idiot could guess what Summer was eluding to, and the dread that pooled in Ruby's gut suddenly felt immeasurably heavier.

''I...?'' She couldn't even get more than a single letter out, a startling, horrifying realisation fluttering across her mind.

Small pieces of the puzzle slowly connected together to form a larger picture, one she was afraid to see, one she wanted to deny existed. The fact that no evidence of her sister existed - no birthday dates, no birth certificates, no documents in the archives, nothing - suddenly became understandable. It was because her sister _had never existed in the first place._

Ruby had absorbed her before they were even born, turning her into Reishi and consuming her, none the wiser.

And there was only one other person that looked so frighteningly identical to Ruby, and it was not her mother.

 _'...hey, Bara-chan, you there?'_ The thought was barely a whisper, and she was dimly aware of her body going deathly numb, but she paid it no mind.

Ruby could feel her Zanpakutō's presence... but she did not respond, remaining silent instead.

Yet somehow that was infinitely worse than anything she could've said.

Then suddenly there was a pale hand in front of her face, glowing with the faint lilac light of Kidō, and darkness rapidly began to creep in on her vision. Her mothers soft, almost sorrowful voice dimly reached her ears.

''I think you and Garnet need to talk this out.''

Then before she could form a word, she plummeted into unconsciousness, and to the world of her heart.

* * *

When her eyes opened, she found her Inner World looking rather... ruinous.

The bright skies were now a dark, purple-tinted black like a stormy night. Black thunderclouds rolled over the sky, frequently booming and lighting up for a fraction of a second before a bolt of silver lightning struck down, _obliterating_ a part of the endless forest. The winds howled in her ears like a gale, strong enough to tear trees from the earth and send them flying, crashing into others and creating a mess all over the place.

However she paid only the slightest attention to the state of her world, of her _heart_. Her gaze was instead fixated on the hooded figure that stood on the edge of the cliff ahead of her, staring out at the vast destruction with an unreadable look in her sole silver eye. The long red cloak she wore flapped wildly in the howling winds, yet she paid it no mind.

''Ketsukei Bara.'' Ruby said quietly, her voice carrying over the roaring wind, and making the Zanpakutō flinch. She didn't _ever_ call her by her full name.

Slowly, the Zanpakutō turned towards her, facing her with a still-present unreadable look. _''Ruby.''_

No words were passed between them, leaving only the roaring winds and deafening booms of thunder present. The two of them, both wielder and Zanpakutō, said nothing for what felt like an eternity, until the former broke it.

''Why?'' Ruby asked quietly, her face twisting into an expression of sorrow, _far_ deeper than anyone could understand.

Ketsukei said nothing.

''Why?'' She repeated, this time with more force in her tone, her sorrow twisting into something... wrathful. ''Why didn't you say anything?''

Silence.

''You knew I was looking for my sister for years. How I dreamed about it. You remember the days I spent weeks tirelessly going through records, books, archives, everything just to find a _clue_ of her existence!'' Ruby continued, her voice rising.

''You knew, yet you said nothing! You supported my search, knowing I wouldn't find anything! Why?!''

 _''This, is why.''_ Ketsukei responded solemnly, inclining her head towards her. _''Truth is a bitter pill, and I cannot stand to see you in such anguish. The truth would do more harm than good. Knowing of the demise of Garnet Rose would not have changed you for the better.''_

This time, Ruby openly glared, her voice nearly matching the echoing booms of thunder overhead in intensity. ''Stop talking like you and my sister are two different people, _Garnet!_ ''

Ketsukei said nothing, but flinched silently.

''You could've told me, if not now then when I was younger, or even when I first learned about my sister!'' She exclaimed, sweeping an arm out to the side, cutting through the air, her voice suddenly dropping. ''Why didn't you just _tell me?_ We've been partners for _decades_... don't you _trust me_?''

 _''...I do. But I don't want to cause you undue harm. The knowledge of Gar- my demise, would only burden you.''_ Ketsukei replied quietly, a sad frown on her face. _''While I may have once been 'Garnet Rose', that is not who I am now. I am Ketsukei Bara, the sword born from your soul. Your weapon, your partner. Who I once was, or who I could be, does not matter to me. Your happiness is more important than my own.''_

''But that isn't fair!'' Ruby replied heatedly, ignoring the overhead boom as rain began to pour down heavily. ''Why is it that I- that I _lived_ while you _died?!_ What makes me better than you, that... that...!''

Her shoulder shook, but she forged on, even as tears pricked at her eyes. ''...why do I get to live my life, but you're stuck in here... all alone?''

There was a flutter of red fabric, and suddenly Ketsukei was in front of her, arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

 _''...I am not alone. I have you, and while I may not be 'free' by your definition, I do not consider myself trapped in any sense of the word.''_ Ketsukei said softly. _''I never told you because I don't want to hurt you, not because I don't trust you. I am merely aware you, no matter how mature you've grown, would be unable to handle the heartbreak... though, I will admit I did fail to shield you from said heartbreak, and for that I'm sorry.''_

''Why are you apologising?'' Ruby's voice was muffled as she buried her face in the deep red cloak of her partner, her _sister_. ''I'm the one who... who _killed you_.''

Ketsukei sighed, one hand coming up to slowly brush through her hair comfortingly. _''You were a child, Ruby - nay, you weren't even born yet. You were barely self-aware, and definitely not enough to know you were drawing in Reishi, let alone comprehend what Reishi even was. There was nothing you could've done about it.''_

''But it's not fair.'' She whispered back, tears openly running down her cheeks. ''It just isn't fair.''

 _''Life isn't fair. A bitter truth we are taught at a young age.''_ Ketsukei replied, face darkening for only a fraction of a second, before returning to normal.

She had no retort for that, and under the soft whispers of comfort for the person she longed most in the world, the dam broke. All the frustration, all the anger, all the sorrow and heartbreak and grief... it all came out, and she broke into sobs, desperately clutching at her sisters cloak as if she would fade away if she let go, barely muffling her crying. Ketsukei did nothing but hold her close, a few stray tears escaping her lone eye before they were quickly hidden.

Around them, the destructive wrath of nature slowly ebbed as the minutes ticked by. The ominous storm clouds lightened to a moody grey, the thunder and lightning vanished, and the wind had settled to a cold gust. The rain persisted though; their combined sorrow assured that, although it lightening to a drizzle. Far from ideal compared to the usual state of her soul, but it was a good deal better than a prior.

Sniffing and eyes red, Ruby looked up at Ketsukei Bara. ''...I'll get stronger.''

Her Zanpakutō said nothing, but raised a brow curiously.

''I'll get stronger. That way... that way you can come out more often. Materialise and stuff.'' Ruby grew a small, fragile smile at the stunned surprise in Ketsukei's sole silver eye. ''I'll earn Bankai, then it'll be even easier... if life isn't fair, then I'll make it fair for you. We can eat cookies together, pick strawberries and even go visit and hang out with Pyrrha, or Yang when she feels better. Okaa-san would love to meet you too. You can get a chance at _living_.''

Slowly, a gentle smile grew across Ketsukei Bara's face. _''I'd like that. Speaking of which, I do believe it is time for you to return. Your mother is probably becoming concerned.''_

Ruby nodded, sighing as she reluctantly left her sisters embrace... before she quickly snuck in an extra hug just to be sure.

Exasperated and amused, Ketsukei Bara gave her a little wave, which caused darkness to enter her vision as she was departed from her Inner World.

''See you later, sis!'' Ruby beamed a smile, and the action prompted several slivers of sunlight to creep through the cloudy skies.

 _''Until next time, sister.''_ Ketsukei Bara replied, earning an even brighter smile, if that was even possible, before the girl faded away entirely.

Only when Ruby had awoken did Ketsukei Bara's shoulders fall and she sighed, a bitter smile crossing her lips as she stared at the heavens above, unheeding of the rain that pelted her hooded face.

 _'To live the life I never had...'_

A pang of sorrow echoed in her heart.

 _'It would sound sweeter if you were not weighed down by guilt, sister.'_

* * *

When Ruby's eyes opened, she found herself lying on the floor, her head resting upon her mothers lap as her hand soothingly ran through her hair.

She spent a few moments simply enjoying the feeling. It wasn't often they had time alone like this, to just relax - and, if the past few days was any indication, they wouldn't have the time in future either. However after a few moments she reluctantly shifted, turning slightly so she could meet her mothers eyes, calm like a mountain yet kind like a saint.

''Well?'' Summer asked, smiling faintly. ''Did you and your sister... work things out, I guess you could say?''

Ruby only smiled. ''Mm.''

''I'm glad.'' Her mother said, her tone genuine. ''I have to get back to work, but you're free to stay here as long as you need, Ruby.''

''Actually... I'm thinking of doing some Zanjutsu katas.'' Ruby replied, sitting up.

''Hm. Do be careful not to strain yourself then.'' Summer said lightly, elegantly rising to her feet and offering a hand up.

Ruby nodded, hesitating slightly before she requested something she knew she would probably come to regret, sooner or later. Mainly because of one single fact.

''Okaa-san...''

Her mother was a _brutally_ efficient teacher.

''Please train me!''

* * *

Meanwhile, in Karakura...

''What.''

Standing across from him and leaning against his closet, the regal form of the Quincy half of Zangetsu inclined his head. _''It is as I said, Ichigo. Your Reiryoku has grown to such a level, and your Reiatsu so uncontainable, that you are simply unable to seal us - until you can regain a handle on your control, we will constantly remain in Shikai.''_

''And why didn't this happen... I don't know, sooner?'' Ichigo grumbled, running a hand down his face.

 _''It did. You simply never noticed. While you are able to 'seal' us, it is only brief, and the moment you lose focus it comes undone, such as when you go to sleep.''_

The teen sighed in annoyance. ''So, I need to focus on my control then.''

 _''No.''_ The older man's response surprised him. _''While sealing your Zanpakutō is good, gaining the power to stop Aizen is more important.''_

Ichigo sighed. ''Alright. Bankai, then?''

 ** _''Yeah. Once you actually meet the requirements fer it, that is.''_** The warped voice of his Hollow-half said lazily, lounging on the windowsill and staring out at the blue sky.

''I still don't see why the 'requirements' are necessary.''

The Hollow scoffed. _**''But they're**_ **requirements _, dipshit. You can't maintain yer Bankai if ya don't got the basic shit down. If we wanted ta we could just give you Bankai, but then ya would kill yourself using it.''_**

 _''The Hollow is correct.''_ The older Zangetsu affirmed, ignoring the stink eye the aforementioned Hollow sent him. _''Zanpakutō do not give their wielders access to Bankai on a whim despite wanting to - having their wielder be stronger is better for both parties. However using Bankai, regardless of type, is strenuous on the soul - and if the soul cannot handle it, then it will perish.''_

''Fair enough.'' He conceded with a nod. ''What're the requirements then?''

The Quincy half hummed. _''Bringing your Idō technique, reflexes and footwork to a level where you can cross Karakura in under a few minutes. Mastering the Getsuga Tenshō and becoming advanced in wielding Getsuga Jūjishō. Mastery in Zanjutsu and Reiatsu control. Learning some Zanjutsu techniques, while not required, would help in the long run.''_

Ichigo blanched. ''That's a bit overkill, isn't it?''

 _''No. Your Bankai is powerful, Ichigo, perhaps one of the most powerful in history.''_ Quincy-Zangetsu boldly declared. _''As such, to even gain access to it will be an arduous task. To master your Bankai will take even more hard work.''_

''Great... well, at least I have something to do I guess.'' The teen sighed, rolling his shoulders and getting to his feet, prompting both spirits to disappear into Reishi particles. ''I know how to train my reflexes and stuff, but how the hell do I master the Getsuga Tenshō?''

 _''Creativity.''_ The Quincy spirit replied in his head. _''Have you never considered decreasing the size of it to the size of an apple, but with all the power of a full-sized one? The ability to compress the Getsuga Tenshō is not outside of your reach, you simply never have used it.''_

Ichigo grunted an acknowledgement, flinging on a jacket before heading downstairs. If he was going to train he'd rather use Urahara's basement (since the man had oh-so-graciously offered), and with his sisters still being at school he'd take the opportunity while he had it. Granted, _he_ should be at school too, but he had just called in sick for a few days so he could unwind from the whole life-and-death fighting. The fact his father had wholeheartedly supported his choice only solidified that desire.

Speaking of his father...

''Goat Face, I'm off to Urahara's!'' He called out as he wandered through the living room, pausing briefly to grab his keys.

''Ah.'' Isshin acknowledged from his place in the infirmary. ''Be back for dinner, or call ahead.''

Ichigo grunted in reply before exiting, a slight frown crossing his features. Ever since he had returned from The Vale, he had noticed his father seemed... off. Not massively, but he occasionally tensed up, grimacing in pain like he had strained a muscle, before it faded a short while later. He told Yuzu and Karin it was just back pain, but in private he revealed to Ichigo it was loosely related to his Shinigami powers, but assured he was fine. Whether or not he was actually fine, and if he was even telling the truth, was unknown.

As he walked he shifted slightly, making his swords rustle slightly against his clothes. The smaller trench knife was hanging from his belt whilst the larger khyber knife was over his shoulder, tied in place with a bandage. Had it been a normal bandage it would've torn in seconds, but for reasons he couldn't fathom the bandages were pretty damn durable, not accounting for the fact Zangetsu was weightless in the first place. How and why he didn't know, and asking only got an amused look from the Old Man, and the Hollow half just snorted.

Shaking the thought off as he approached the Shoten, he rapped his knuckles against the rice-paper door. He only had to wait a few seconds before a familiar blonde shopkeeper showed up at the door.

''Why what a surprise, Kurosaki-san!'' Urahara smiled cheerfully. ''I was just about to come looking for you!~''

''I dread to think why.'' The teen deadpanned.

''Yare yare, don't be like that.'' The older man pouted, leading him inside the store. ''I assume you wish to use my basement?''

''Yeah. Zangetsu wants me to learn a bunch of stuff before I can get Bankai.''

''Hn... and I here I thought you came to see your wonderful mentor~'' Urahara pouted further.

Ichigo sent him a flat look. ''I feel like I'd either go insane first, or punch you. Take your pick.''

''Your lack of faith in me is disappointing.'' The shopkeeper sighed mournfully, before pausing at the trapdoor. ''Ah, I almost forgot, there's someone here to see you.''

As if that was the cue, a man suddenly leaned out from the living room. He had jaw-length blond hair in a straight cut, with narrow eyes and a sharp face, currently wearing a small lopsided grin. He was donning a smart black dress shirt with an orange tie and skinny brown jeans. However even with his lacklustre sensing abilities, the teen was fully aware the grinning man was powerful - how powerful, he didn't know, but easily enough to make said teen shift uneasily. He was likely on the same tier as someone like Qrow, which didn't spell anything good.

''Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki.'' The blond kept grinned, tilting his head slightly. ''Name's Shinji Hirako. Let's be friends, ne?''

Ichigo stared... before turning a flat gaze on Urahara.

''Your weirdness is like a damn magnet, Geta-boshi. Now all the weirdos are coming after me.''

Shinji choked. ''W-Weirdo?! I ain't weird, brat!''

''An old weirdo at that too.'' Ichigo drawled.

Shinji didn't reply to that, but his twitching eyebrow gave away his thoughts on the matter.

Urahara chuckled, whipping out his fan. ''My, you two are a comedy act all on your own.''

''I'll show you a comedy act...'' The blond muttered sourly.

''Anyway, why'd you want to see me?'' Ichigo asked, tone becoming serious. The two older men also became serious (or, in Urahara's case, slightly serious).

''Hm, mostly just to meet ya. It isn't every day someone goes in and invades The Vale and gets away with it.'' Shinji explained, tone lazy but eyes serious. ''Even less often that said invader is a hybrid. Up to this point we thought we were the only ones.''

Ichigo blinked. ''Huh? You're a hybrid too?''

''Shinigami-Hollow hybrid.'' The blond hybrid clarified. ''We were originally gonna come help ya out with your own Hollow... but Kisuke says you're just fine with it?''

The teen send a brief stink-eye at Urahara for spreading information about him, before nodding. ''Yeah. No problems there.''

''Care for a quick spar, then?'' Shinji queried casually, briefly retreating into the room behind him to retrieve a sheathed sword, waving it for emphasis.

After a moment of deliberation, the teen agreed. The two descended down into the underground basement, taking positions opposite one another, neither overly concerned about any destruction that would inevitably be caused. Ichigo shrugged off his jacket, drawing his blades and letting the bandages unravel and dissipate into Reishi. The blond hybrid showed no sign of being intimidated, even when faced by a dual-wielder.

Then, in an instant, the battle abruptly began. Shinji's form flickered in Shunpo, crossing the distance in a fraction of a second. His speed took the teen by surprise and he almost didn't manage to bring his blade up in time, and even then the tip of the sealed blade cut into his shoulder. He deflected the blade away with his khyber knife, but Shinji was back on him in a heartbeat, not allowing for any reprieve from the sudden and abrupt assault. With greater strength than his slim form let on the blond pushed him back, forcing him to vanish in a step of Idō. He appeared above the man and swung down with his larger blade, and while his attack was blocked it sent the blond skidding back a few feet.

''Lotta strength ya got there.'' Shinji remarked, eyeing his Shikai. ''I'm guessing that's the point of your Shikai? To increase your physical strength or somethin' like that?''

Ichigo grunted. ''Yeah, pretty much. I can also do this...''

A blue glow encompassed his sword, making Shinji's eyes widen.

'' _Getsuga Tenshō._ ''

An explosion of blue Reiryoku engulfed the duo as the attack was released, resulting in it created a dome-shaped explosion spanning the size of a football field. Shinji leapt out of the dome, small wisps of blue energy clinging to his form, his shirt now missing its right sleeve, but surprisingly that was the extent of the damage. The blond man nonchalantly lowered down onto a nearby rock pillar, a lopsided grin still present on his face.

''Hm, I'm impressed. I actually had to shield myself pretty heavily there.'' Shinji remarked, ''My Reiatsu negated the worst of it, otherwise I might've lost an arm there...''

Ichigo scowled lightly. He could only surprise an opponent once with that - after that, anyone with half a brain would notice the tell-tale sign of a Getsuga charging, and move to counter or avoid it. That was unfortunately one of the downsides; no matter how much stronger he got, the Getsuga Tenshō would always have a charge time, no matter how small - and that could be exploited.

Thinking back on what Zangetsu said, he focused his Reiryoku like he was about to use a Getsuga, but instead focused it further, compressing it within the blade. The large khyber knife shook slightly under the pressure, and he didn't dare hold it for much longer. With a wordless swing he launched the blast forth, and he was pleased to see it to be only the size of his torso... but, much to his surprise, shot towards Shinji with all the speed of a Byakurai. The man barely had the time to raise his blade before the torso-sized projectile struck him, exploding on contact and sending him skidding through the air, twin trails left where he attempted to use his air-walk to create drag.

''How troublesome.'' Shinji sighed, glancing at his ruined sleeve as the remnant piece of fabric as it flew away. He braced one hand against the flat of his sword, both which glowed an electrical yellow colour. ''Hadō #32: Ōkasen.''

The yellow glow immediately brightened, before unleashing itself in a wide arc towards the teen, crackling like vicious lightning and howling like the wind. With a scowl Ichigo swung, releasing a wordless Getsuga that struck the incoming lightning arc, meeting resistance for a single second before breaking through them middle and dispersing the rest of it. However when the wall of lightning dispersed, Shinji was nowhere to be found.

A grunt escaped him as a sword suddenly slashed across his back, light and obviously held back. He whirled around in time to block a second slash, and gave a light glare at the grinning form of Shinji. ''You're good.''

''Thanks. You're not bad yourself.'' Shinji replied back lightly, leaping back. He raised his free hand up to his head, clutching it in a familiar way as blue energy slowly formed in the cup of his hand. ''Let's get serious, ne?''

He then pulled his hand down, summoning a pharaoh-styled Hollow mask onto his face. Immediately his power skyrocketed, the air becoming heavy under the weight of an empowered Captain-class fighter. Knowing it would be unwise to underestimate the man, Ichigo quickly pulled on his own mask, his power increasing as a result.

Wordlessly both launched at the other, sparks flying as they traded blows. Despite wielding double the blades Ichigo struggled to strike the man, as he kept on dodging at the last moment, using impressive reflexes and last-minute deflections to avoid taking damage. He fought in a similar manner to Qrow, in fact - except where Qrow took hits and had the endurance to ignore the injuries, Shinji instead avoided taking damage entirely, relying more on light but numerous attacks to deal damage... and it was working. The wounds were healing - prompting a raised eyebrow from the blond hybrid - but it was only draining him of more Reiryoku, wearing him down further.

Seeing that he wasn't going to do anything more than tire himself out (and considering he came here for training was kinda pointless), he waved for the hybrid to stop and dismissed his mask with a sigh. Shinji did the same, sending him a questioning glance.

''No use in wasting energy.'' Ichigo shrugged. ''I can't hit you, and I'd rather not be exhausted before it's even lunch.''

''Hmph, fair enough.'' Shinji acquiesced. ''Why'd ya even come here? Training, I'm guessing?''

The teen nodded. ''Yeah. Zangetsu wants me to learn a bunch of stuff before I can earn Bankai.''

Shinji hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his chin before speaking. ''...I'm guessing Zanjutsu, Reiatsu control, reflexes and footwork?''

Ichigo stiffened. That was disturbing accurate to what Zangetsu had requested of him.

''Oh don't look so shocked. It's easy for anyone with a brain to guess that, given your Zanpakutō focuses on melee combat opposed to Kidō.'' The blond rolled his eyes. ''A Bankai is almost always related to ones Shikai, with a few rare exceptions, so it'll probably be all about power.''

''...your perceptiveness is kinda creepy.''

Shinji twitched. ''Oi, I ain't creepy.''

''Whatever you say.'' Ichigo hid a smirk. ''I gotta ask; why'd you come looking for me anyway? I doubt you came just to check to see if I was real, or for a spar.''

''Yeah, ya got that right. An old friend of mine called in a favour that I owed.'' Shinji explained lightly, scratching his chin idly. ''They wanted me and the other Vizard - that's what we call ourselves, by the way - to help train ya, since you look like you'll need it, with the upcoming fights and all.''

Ichigo blinked in surprise. ''Eh? Favour from who? Geta-boshi?''

Shinji said nothing, but smirked knowingly.

Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer, the teen huffed. It didn't really matter who offered anyway; he wasn't going to turn down free training, especially after Summer's warning about Aizen. ''Fine, I accept. Where are the other 'Vizard' then?''

''At an old warehouse. I'll show ya tomorrow.'' Shinji shrugged, flickering over to the ladder in a step of Shunpo. ''And don't tell anyone about us, ya hear?!''

''Got it, weirdo!''

''Stop calling me that, brat!''

* * *

Knowledge was a fleeting thing. Known only for a time before it escaped the mind, fading away into oblivion and forgotten for eternity, unreachable and beyond mans grasp. In response, mankind evolved and wrote things down, countering their inability to store all knowledge in their mind, and instead stored it on objects. Stone, wood, paper, fabric, it didn't matter. But some things still slipped through their net of 'learning', and fell away into obscurity like a camellia flower; silently and unnoticed.

Inanis was one such place. A small but sizeable dimension hidden from detection, residing in the boundary of 'time' and on the threshold of 'eternity'. It was a barren wasteland of craggy rocks and jutting cliffs, with countless purple crystals shooting up from the surface of the land, faintly glowing at their cores. The sky was a dark wine red colour, with faint clouds hanging low in the sky alongside the shattered moon, which appeared much larger than on Remnant. One of the most noteworthy facts was that Grimm of all shapes and sizes wandered the wasteland aimlessly, giving the landscape a dangerous beauty to it.

Residing in the centre of the dimension stood a tall black castle with ornate windows, and within its throne room sat the ominously graceful form of Salem. The room was pitch-black with purple crystal designs dotted about it, almost like large mirrors, showing various locations in Remnant. Karakura, The Vale and Beacon Tower were amongst a few. Her throne was angled towards the massive, forty-foot oval window that allowed her to view her world, the moonlight peering unfalteringly into the room.

The darkness behind the throne shifted as a figure arrived, but their features couldn't be discerned due to the blackness around them. ''I have returned, Salem-sama.''

''And how was your scrying? Worthwhile, I do hope?'' Salem replied, not taking her eyes off the moon.

''Hai.'' The unknown male agreed. ''The Shinigami have begun preparations for Sōsuke Aizen's eventual assault. Despite his betrayal, minimal discord was wrought, even amongst his former Division.''

''To be expected. The Shinigami did not survive this long by being so... easily disheartened.'' Salem replied lightly. ''Continue.''

''Various Captains and Lieutenants have stepped up their training, minus the Five Old Ones you speak of so highly.''

Salem inclined her head slightly. ''Again, to be expected. Their collective might is perhaps greater than all the remaining Captains put together. They have no need to hone their skills further.''

''I... also caught the name of the orange-haired boy you expressed interest in.'' The man added, prompting only a slight tilt of the head and a 'go on' gesture. ''His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and resides in Karakura Town, one of the outpost settlements around The Vale.''

''Ichigo Kurosaki...'' Salem murmured. ''Noted. Have you found the remaining parts of the Reiō?''

''No, Salem-sama. My search has remained inconclusive.''

Salem frowned ever so slightly. That wasn't pleasing. Reaching a hand out towards the moon, flashes of light appeared on the window, like memories of a time long forgotten.

''Mimihagi, the Right Hand of the Soul King. He-Who-Governs-Stagnation.''

''Pernida, the Left Hand of the Soul King. He-Who-Governs-Evolution.''

''Acerbumdulce, the Right Leg of the Soul King. He-Who-Presides-Over-Time.''

''Dolorem, the Left Leg of the Soul King. He-Who-Resides-Over-Entropy.''

''Misericordiam, the Heart of the Soul King. He-Who-Leads-Humanity.''

''Autem, the Will of the Soul King. He-Who-Bequeaths-Creation.''

''Proposita, the Eyes of the Soul King. He-Who-Follows-Thyself.''

''We have Dolorem and Autem in our ranks, whilst Pernida and Misericordiam are in my brother's possession.'' Salem stated with a frown. ''I fear Mimihagi and Proposita may already be in our enemies hands, but I know not where Acerbumdulce lies. His power could turn the tide should we acquire it.''

The unknown man spoke up, unperturbed by his leader's monologue. ''I'm sure he will turn up eventually, Salem-sama.''

''Hopefully so. You may take the remainder of the moon cycle off, Airavata.'' The leader of the Grimm intoned. ''You and the rest of the Renasci will be needed shortly. I wish to... _test_ this so-called Ichigo Kurosaki.''

The hidden but now-named Airavata bowed. ''As you desire, Salem-sama.''

As her minion left her be, Salem stared at the moon in silence for a long moment, before smirking haughtily.

''I shall soon see your demise, _Father_. Your 'children' are coming to visit.''

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Renasci = Reborn (Spanish)_**

 ** _Inanis = Void (Latin)_**

 ** _Ōkasen = Yellow Fire Flash (Hadō #32)_**

* * *

 **A/N: Dun-dun-dunnn~!**

 **This was an odd chapter. At first I was going to make it a small 'interlude' styled chapter with Ruby and Ichigo's scenes, but then I decided to extend the latter's and add in Salem's scene too.**

 **How'd you like the revelation with Ruby? I found the scene hard to write, and it feels a little short and fast-paced, but it fits well enough, with Ruby going through the five stages of grief (denial to anger to bargaining to depression to acceptance). I had that scene planned since the start of the fic, and the 'science' behind it kinda makes sense - Quincy can draw in Reishi, so wouldn't a child automatically do the same on an instinctual level, to support its growth while inside the mother? It'd also be an explanation for the scarce amount of twin Quincy - they're an extreme rarity. Royd/Loyd notwithstanding.**

 **Ichigo's facing a bit of difficulties too, and Zangetsu isn't going easy on his Bankai training (or technically, Bankai _preparation_ ). Ichigo's got a lot of power and instinct, but not a lot of refined technique. Hence, if he wants to wield his hinted-to-be-badass-Bankai, he needs to get better.**

 **Salem's also scheming behind the scenes. The parts of the Soul King, the Maiden Blades, the unknown 'Renasci'... what could she be planning, I wonder? We only got to see two pieces of the Soul King in Bleach canon - Pernida and Mimihagi, with Gerald Valkyrie technically being the third (although I don't think it was ever confirmed in-universe). The actual non-canon 'parts' won't show up directly in this fic, but rather through... _vessels_ , I guess you could say. Ufufu.**

 **Hollow Zangetsu has also gained a bit of an accent like in canon, although that'll probably be a bit inconsistent since his speech pattern is difficult to write and remember all the time. Same goes for Shinji's.**

 **Also, since Summer has revealed she's a half-Quincy, I can now officially reveal the list of the Top Ten Strongest Shinigami~ (although technically I've already done this _in the story_ , but I wish to post it in the AN to clarify).**

 **0 = Summer Rose, ''The Ivory Reaper''.**

 **1 = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, ''The Solar God''.**

 **2 = Ozpin Yamamoto, ''The Warden''.**

 **3 = Retsu Unohana, ''The Crimson Swordswoman''.**

 **4 = Peter Port, ''The Song of the Shinigami''.**

 **5 = Qrow Branwen, ''The Ouroboros''**

 **6 = Shunsui Kyoraku, ''The Trickster''.**

 **7 = Kisuke Urahara, ''The Hidden Guard''.**

 **8 = Shinji Hirako, ''The Cicuta''.**

 **9 = Isshin Kurosaki, ''The Eternal Flame''.**

 **10 = Taiyang Xiao Long, ''The Oni King''.**

 **So yup, Aizen read it out correctly, because that's how he perceived it from what he learned - although the reason Summer is '0' is not because of strength, but because she isn't a Shinigami, she's a Shinigami-Quincy, and thus she is exempt from the 'ranking'. He merely assumed that since all the top 10 spots were filled, and Summer was powerful, she was most likely '0'. It should also be noted that despite the ranking, all of those on the Top Ten are easily Captain-class, so while there is a power difference, it isn't massive. Minus 0-4, that is.**

 **An additional note; there'll be a time-skip of one month between this chapter and the next, like in Bleach canon. Just forewarning you.**

 **Till next time~**


	19. Chapter 19: Shadow of War

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **To clarify, since I got a few messages about it, the power ranking is mostly based on 'power', with a small amount of influence from technique and skill. Basically their overall fighting ability. For example, Urahara is ranked lower than Kyoraku because the latter's Bankai is more lethal (and more likely to guarantee a kill).**

 **Also on another note; I'm changing 'Vizard' to 'Visored'. I forgot that it'd been changed a while ago in the official canon (since originally the translation was 'Vizard'), so henceforth they'll be known as Visored.**

 **Anyway, onto the story~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 19: Shadow of War**_

* * *

One month had passed since the invasion of The Vale, and life had become rather... mundane, honestly.

It had become a routine; wake up, go to school, stop by the Vizard warehouse, train, come home, sleep. It was a process that looped smoothly and unchangingly. He got to know the Visored fairly well, and while relations had initially been lukewarm and neutral, both sides eventually got to know each other and tensions faded away. Aside from their eccentric nature, they were all - relatively - normal.

With almost casual nonchalance the teen stepped backwards, avoiding the serrated blade that missed his chin by an inch, quickly annoying his opponent. Hiyori Sarugaki, a short girl with blonde hair tied into spiky pigtails. She wore a red tracksuit and white undershirt, and sandals on her feet. Despite her odd get-up she was deceptively quick and packed a mean punch with her Shikai, but he'd sparred with her enough now to get used to her reckless attack pattern. Her frequent uses of Cero were annoying to deal with, but overall he could handle her pretty easily - it helped that he had improved a lot during his time here.

''Quit dodging, baka!'' Hiyori barked, spinning and turning into a deadly spinning-top.

Ichigo smirked, jumping over the blonde, briefly landing on her head before hopping off, making her stumble from the sudden weight. ''Only when you learn to hit me, Sarugaki-san.''

''Stop calling me that, strawberry!''

Twitching in annoyance at the long-despised nickname, he deflected one of her sword swings and swung a roundhouse kick at her. However she proved to be surprisingly agile, leaping over his leg and planting the sole of her sandal on his face, making him stumble back. He caught the second foot heading for his face though, tossing her aside and watching her skip like a stone several times before righting herself. She was ready to go again, had a familiar voice not interrupted.

''Yo, Ichigo! It's getting late!'' Shinji called out from a nearby rock, before lazily vanishing in a step of Shunpo.

Seeing that, Hiyori huffed, her sword reverting to its sealed state. ''You got lucky, strawberry.''

''Sure, sure.'' He rolled his eyes, sheathing his sword - which, unfortunately, had only gotten _harder_ to seal as time went by. As his control increased, so did his Reiryoku reserves... which only served to increase the difficulty. While annoying, it wasn't exactly a major issue, though it did mean he'd lose the surprise factor of his Shikai.

 _'How much longer until I can try for Bankai, Zangetsu?'_ Ichigo asked as he began to use Idō to flash towards the massive pair of stairs, leading up to the Visored warehouse.

 _''It depends. As of now you've all but mastered your footwork and made great strides in honing your Idō technique. Your swordplay is also at an expert-tier level.''_ Quincy-Zangetsu replied evenly. _''However, you have yet to master the Getsuga Tenshō, nor have you learnt any Zanjutsu techniques, and your Reiatsu control is in need of work.''_

The teen sighed. _'So, still a lot of work, eh?'_

 _''Do not be disheartened, Ichigo.''_ The elder spirit reassured. _''To even make it as far as you have, in less than a year, is something unprecedented in all of history.''_

''Yeah... I guess.'' He muttered.

He arrived at the warehouse barely half a minute later, skipping the stairs in a single step of Idō and arriving in the open floor of the warehouse. A few couches were scattered around the place along with a few coffee tables, and some Kidō-based windows were built into the roof to allow daylight into the building. Shinji and two other Visored, Love - a spiky-haired man in a green tracksuit with mirrored sunglasses - and Rose, an aristocrat-faced man with wavy blonde hair and purple eyes, were sat playing cards at one of the tables.

Kensei - a grey-haired man with a buzz cut, purple vest and grey cargo pants - was in the corner of the room, several different sets of training weights on his body, barely slowing him down from delivering a series of brutal punches to a sandbag, which was reinforced with Kidō yet still cracked and tore under the strain of the mans punches. Mashiro was nearby, clad in a slim white bodysuit with orange highlights, her vivid green hair standing out against the grey concrete floor as she rolled around, whining about being bored.

Lisa, a young woman with black hair tied into a braid down her back and clad in a sailor school uniform, was sat on a nearby chair with a manga in her hands, which was notably labelled as '18+'. Not far away sat a large rotund man with short pink hair and moustache wearing a green suit - the resident Kidō expert, Hachigen, also known as Hachi.

Grabbing his jacket from where it laid on the back of a chair, he shrugged it on. ''I'm off for the night.''

''See ya.'' Shinji called back, giving a lazy wave with the other Visored giving their own farewells.

Hachigen opened a small door-like hole in the orange-tinted barrier, allowing the teen to leave the warehouse uninhibited. The moment he stepped outside the barrier the whole thing, along with the warehouse inside, seemingly vanished from existence. He had no idea how the hell Hachi managed to create that with Kidō, and he wasn't lying when he said it would be badass to try his hand at it... but after a few attempts to try the _basics_ of the barrier, he gave up. Then again common sense dictated if you plan on making a barrier that could erase its presence from peoples _minds_ , it would be pretty damn hard to learn.

Still, like Zangetsu had said, he'd made progress over the last month if nothing else. Though he wouldn't ever admit it, he was dissatisfied with how slow he seemed to be growing, at least in comparison to training with Urahara and later with his Zanpakutō. Was it because he lacked the motivation, the pressure to work hard lest he fail those he held dear? Or was it because he was nearing his 'limit', at least until he achieved Bankai? The former was understandable, but the latter was worrying. If he was nearing his limit, when someone of Aizen's calibre was still so far ahead... that could prove to be troublesome.

Abruptly, he paused mid-step, his hairs on the back of his neck suddenly standing on edge.

Ichigo glanced around the empty, desolate industrial area. It was completely void of life - no civilians, Shinigami or Hollows. Nothing. Yet somehow he felt eyes on him, piercing in intensity, as if judging him. His instincts also were on alert, all but certain there was another presence with him despite not sensing anything.

''...I know you're there.'' The teen said stonily, glancing around him as he reached for his Shikai blades. ''Come out.''

A soft hum of agreement echoed throughout the darkened area, before a figure walked out from the shadows of a building. They were slim and tall, standing at around six feet or so, with charcoal-like skin that looked akin to cracked obsidian. Their arms were adorned with black feathers that jutted out of the cracked skin unnaturally, their hands having wickedly long fingers that ended in sharp nails. Their feet also ended in bird-like claws. The face of the unknown person was the most eye-catching though; a narrow human-ish face with piercing glowing crimson eyes, black sclera and black hair tied into a high ponytail. Had it not been for the feathers and charcoal-like skin, they were disturbingly human, if malformed.

''I am Quetzalcoatl, Shinigami-san.'' The voice, now recognisably female, introduced calmly. ''And I am here to kill you.''

Without any warning the malformed she-devil suddenly launched towards him with surprising speed, so much so he mistook it for Shunpo for a second. In a flash he drew his Shikai blades, crossing them in an 'X' in front of him and blocking the arm that attempted to spear him through the chest. Small sparks flew from where his blades touched her skin; it was as hard as stone, if not stronger.

He retaliated with a swing from his khyber knife, pushing Quetzalcoatl back and creating a tiny crack on her skin from where the tip of his blade grazed her. He vanished in a flicker of Idō, smiling tightly when he caught a look of surprise on her face before he brought his khyber knife down, slashing her down across the back. This time his blade cut deep, gouging a deep gash across the black stone-like flesh, causing black blood to spurt from the wound as she stumbled forwards.

''You are faster than I was notified of...'' Quetzalcoatl murmured, face twitching ever so slightly in discomfort. Much to Ichigo's surprise the wounds began to repair - similar yet distinct from a Hollows regenerative ability. Instead of white foam-esque liquid, the flesh simply knitted itself back together, matter appearing from nowhere and filling the hole back up.

''I tend to surprise people.'' Ichigo replied, eyeing her wound warily. ''What the hell are you?''

''Unimportant.'' She replied bluntly, turning to face him and suddenly launching at him again, crossing the distance in seconds.

Ichigo scowled, deflecting her swift blows and lashing out with his trench knife, scoring the occasional hit, both mild and moderate ones. As they fought he attempted to sense her Reiatsu to gauge her strength, but he couldn't - _at all_. It was like she wasn't even there, despite standing right in front of him. His scowl deepened as she got a lucky strike in, creating a thin cut on his cheek. In response he vanished in a flicker of Idō, moving so fast he left several clones around her, before he appeared behind her and swung directly at her arm, intending to halt her assault, if only to test the limits of her regeneration.

Before his blade could land however a large, claw-like appendage abruptly blocked his attack. Hastily withdrawing backwards, he turned an eye on the second opponent. They were just as tall if not slightly more-so than Quetzalcoatl, with an equally slim form but with more muscle on them. Their skin was charcoal black, except for their arms which were covered in white bone plating, ending in split ends eerily like a scorpions claws opposed to normal hands. Spots of white bone was also dotted about their legs and a chestplate of bone was adorned on their torso. Their eyes were hidden beneath a bone-white mask, leaving ten individual tiny red eyes to peer through the mask.

''You should be more careful, Quetzalcoatl.'' The new thing stated, their tone emotionless but undoubtedly male, their tone taking a chiding edge. ''Taking signficiant injuries would only hinder our objective.''

''I'm aware, Scorpio.'' The female shot back sharply. ''I underestimated his speed is all.''

''Then be sure to not do it again.'' The now-named Scorpio replied.

Ichigo scowled, flickering in a step of Idō towards the man and swinging his khyber knife, meeting the scorpion-esque claw of his opponent. Much to his grim satisfaction he saw the chitin-esque armour crack, much to the clear surprise of Scorpio.

However he didn't get the chance to capitalise on it as his instincts screamed a warning, prompting him to vanish in a step of Idō just in time for six projectiles to miss him. A quick glance at the wall behind him revealed them to be feathers... which oddly reminded him of...

''A Nevermore...'' He breathed in surprise, the pieces finally clicking together.

He had no time to think of the revelation of _humanoid Grimm,_ as the two were on him in seconds. Thankfully they didn't seem to know any high-speed movement techniques like Shunpo, so it was remarkably easy to avoid their attacks - however, he wasn't quite fast enough to avoid Quetzalcoatl's swift counterattacks.

Side-stepping Scorpio's powerful but slow jab, the teen spoke up. ''So I'm guessing you two are Grimm, huh?''

''Indeed.'' Scorpio agreed without a hint of surprise. ''However if you believe we will submit information to you about us or those we serve, then you are mistaken, Shinigami-san.''

 _'Well there goes that plan.'_ Ichigo begrudged, his blade glowing a vivid blue. ''Then I guess I'll end this now! _Getsuga Tenshō!_ ''

With a sweep of his khyber knife he unleashed a downsized Getsuga barely bigger than his torso, yet densely packed with enough power to destroy an entire block of Karakura Town if he wasn't careful. Then again, nobody would miss the old industrial district.

With a thunderous eruption the bright blue blast struck Scorpio head-on, engulfing Quetzalcoatl in the process. The blast continued behind them, destroying at least two full-sized (although thankfully abandoned) buildings in the process, kicking clouds of dust into the air and leaving the sound of crashing concrete and metal rebar to echo throughout the district. However he didn't pay attention to the destruction, only waiting to see the result of his attack. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal the duo-

-to be _completely unharmed_.

''What?!'' He barked in surprise. ''How the hell-''

''Do you believe we will reveal our primary advantage, Shinigami-san?'' Quetzalcoatl interrupted coolly.

He didn't get a chance to reply, as she suddenly lunged towards him. With a growl of frustrated annoyance he ducked under her swipe, stabbing out and piercing her stomach with his trench knife, making her flinch momentarily. The second of delay was long enough for him to elbow her in the jaw and send her stumbling back a step, but his follow-up slice was interrupted once again by Scorpio, who blocked the slice with his arms and earned a moderate cut, but little else.

Quetzalcoatl tucked her arm in, pointing her elbow towards him before firing several feathers that shot at him with all the speed of a Byakurai. He leaned out of the way, grimacing as one of the razor-sharp tips cut his cheek, before appearing inside her guard with a step of Idō. He lashed out with a wide swing, cutting a trench down her torso that did little more than make her wince and stumble backwards. Scorpio attempted to intercept him, but before he could the soft whoosh of Shunpo reached their ears.

'' _Shibari, Benihime._ ''

A net of black and red energy suddenly fell from above, engulfing Scorpio and pinning him to the ground. Before either Grimm-esque being could react, the familiar form of Kisuke Urahara landed behind Quetzalcoatl, slicing down and severing her left arm in a single clean strike. Despite the injury, the bird-like Grimm only leapt away, grimacing silently.

''Hello Kurosaki-san! I thought I sensed your Reiatsu!'' Urahara greeted jovially, smiling despite his sudden attack.

''It appears the situation is no longer in our favour.'' Scorpio remarked, eerily calm despite being bound. ''Quetzalcoatl. We are retreating.''

Quetzalcoatl made to respond, but Urahara interrupted. ''Yare yare, and how do you intend to do that, Grimm-san?''

''Through methods currently unknown to you.'' Scorpio replied, before the ground underneath him suddenly became inky black like a shadow, and he fell into it.

Quetzalcoatl also wordlessly fell into her own shadow, vanishing.

''Well...'' Urahara blinked. ''That's new.''

''Tell me something I don't know.'' Ichigo grumbled, sighing as he sheathed his swords. ''What the hell were they Geta-boshi? They looked like Grimm, but... well, _human_.''

The shopkeeper frowned thoughtfully. ''I'm afraid this is the first time I've seen this myself, Kurosaki-san.''

''That isn't reassuring at all.''

''I'll have something by tomorrow afternoon. You go home and rest.'' Urahara waved off, looking at the spot Scorpio stood with a thoughtful expression.

Reluctantly the teen complied, vanishing in a flicker of Idō, leaving the shopkeeper to his musings.

 _'Summer will want to know about this...'_

* * *

Morning came sand passed swiftly, and Ichigo stood outside the Shoten in early afternoon.

''Yo, Urahara-san.'' The teen called out, knocking on the shoji door of the store. A moment later the door slid open, revealing the stoic form of Tessai, who merely nodded and pointed to the back of the store.

Giving a thankful nod to the man, he quickly shuffled to the back of the store, following the sounds of computer keys being pressed at a rapid rate to the room at the very back of the Shoten. It was fairly big, probably about the size of the Shoten's front room but with a lot more open space. A large projector screen was at one end of the room with a small but complex-looking computer next to it, which Urahara was quickly typing away at with practiced ease. Aside from that, the room was empty.

''Hello, Kurosaki-san.'' Urahara greeted idly, not taking his eyes off the screen that was filled with nonsensical... _things_. Codes, words, numbers; it was all a jumbled mess. ''Come to see your beloved mentor once again?''

The teen rolled his eyes. ''You know why I'm here, Geta-boshi.''

''Yes, yes, I know.'' The shopkeeper waved off. ''I did a little research and confirmed our initial guess was correct; they are certainly Grimm. However they are... altered, I suppose you could say. Physical structure aside, they possess clearly higher intellect that should only be exclusive to the oldest of Grimm, easily five hundred years or older. The fact the two of them managed to keep up with you in your Shikai form likely means they are about high-tier Lieutenant-class to low-tier Captain-class.''

''Unfortunately, I haven't managed to gather how they transported away - there's no evidence left behind of it.'' Urahara continued, still not looking away from his computer.

''I wasn't able to harm them with a Getsuga either, if that helps.''

Urahara nodded. ''To be expected. Whether or not you are aware, Kurosaki-san, Grimm do not possess souls. By extension, this means they do not possess Reiryoku or Reiatsu - thus, any Reiryoku-based attacks cannot 'harm' them, although they can still influence them physically. Your Getsuga, for example, could possibly push them back, and the resulting shockwave that came from the explosion _could_ cause damage to them, but the attack itself will do no harm.''

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. This had gotten a hell of a lot more complicated. ''So is that why they don't have a Reiatsu signature? I couldn't sense them at all.''

''Correct. Grimm are entirely composed of what is officially dubbed as 'Anti-Reishi', although you could just call it corrupted Reishi.'' The shopkeeper went on. ''It works like a slow-acting virus of sorts - though thankfully with a relatively short half-life, where it becomes sterile. Reishi that comes into contact with Anti-Reishi will become 'corrupted', and turn into Anti-Reishi. Grimm naturally corrupt the Reishi around them and absorb it into themselves, thus increasing their power - albeit, very, _very_ slowly. That is why Grimm age the longer they live, you see - they constantly create and absorb ambient Anti-Reishi.''

''So, to sum it up; Grimm can't be effected by Reiryoku or Reiatsu, they possess none of their own due to lacking a soul, and they passively create and absorb Anti-Reishi.'' Urahara finished, finally looking back at him. ''Does that answer all your questions, Kurosaki-san?''

''Mostly.'' Ichigo shrugged. ''What about you know, the whole _human_ part? Did you find anything else out about it?''

''Hm? Ah yes, that.'' The blonde Shinigami-in-disguise shrugged. ''I don't know.''

At the teen surprised expression, Urahara smiled lightly. ''I may be a genius, but I do not know everything. The Grimm, despite having been around since the founding of mankind, are still very much unknown to us. However the notion of humanoid Grimm is certainly a new one, and something that is understandably worrying - not least because of their power.''

''I contacted Summer yesterday.'' He added, gesturing lazily to the projector. ''She informed her colleagues, and the Captain Commander has organised a team to be dispatched to Karakura for the near future in the event any more show up. If this turns into a full-blown invasion we'll need all the help we can get.''

The teen nodded. That made sense; Karakura aside, having humanoid Grimm run was incredibly worrying... especially if the world at large knew about it. Grimm on their own were a sort of 'monster-under-the-bed' kind of creature - a lot of people were scared of them, but ultimately learned to pull themselves together and just ignore them. With the walls around their cities and the Shinigami watching over them, they could peacefully go about their day and just tune out the sounds of battle, deluding themselves into pretending Grimm didn't exist or, at least, that they weren't a threat.

However, if humanoid Grimm - or heaven forbid _shapeshifting_ Grimm - appeared, then it would throw a whole new spin on everything, and the resulting panic would only serve to draw in the black beasts by the thousands. Given the whole Aizen situation, that was the last thing anyone needed.

''Who created them?'' He asked, frowning. ''Both the Grimm and the, well, human-Grimm.''

''Unknown. It is a subject of research ever since they were discovered - and until we find out who created them, we will just have to assume they're a naturally occurring phenomena. If they _did_ have a leader though... that would be quite troubling.''

''Great. Looks like I'll need to step up training. Again.'' He grumbled lightly, although he truly wasn't too concerned. He had held off _two_ of them at once, and while he didn't exactly kick their asses, he was confident he could beat both of them if they ever came to blows again.

''Hm...'' Urahara hummed quietly, staring at him. ''Say, Kurosaki-san?''

''Yeah?''

''You possess high-speed regeneration, correct?''

Ichigo frowned. ''What about it?''

''If you were to lose a limb, do you think you could regenerate it?'' Urahara questioned curiously.

Thinking back to The Vale, when he was cut down by Aizen, he nodded. ''Yeah, but it takes a lot of energy. Why?''

''Ask Kensei-san to teach you a technique called Ikkotsu.'' The shopkeeper stated lightly. ''It would certainly prove to be a definitive counter against the Grimm, and since you possess high-speed regeneration you won't have to worry about the physical strain and damage that comes from utilising the technique.''

Ichigo nodded, conceding to the shopkeepers suggestion. If he thought it would help, he would give it a shot. ''When are the reinforcements supposed to arrive, by the way?''

''Sometime tomorrow, I presume.''

The teen nodded, and with a parting nod to Urahara he turned and left, heading for the Visored warehouse.

* * *

''Ikkotsu?'' Kensei asked in surprise.

''Yeah. Urahara-san told me to ask you about it.''

Sitting on a chunk of stone within the underground training area under the warehouse, Kensei sighed before gesturing to the piece of rock nearby. Taking the hint and sitting, the man waited for a few moments, composing his thoughts, before speaking.

''Ikkotsu is a Hakuda technique. One of the original ones made.'' Kensei began gruffly. ''It's simple in theory, but if you mess up then you'll strain your arm at the best, and destroy your arm at worst. Hence, not a lot of people try learning it.''

''It has a lot of attack power - it focuses all the users physical strength, empowered by Reiryoku, into their muscles and strikes the enemy with it. In the hands of a competent Captain-class fighter, it'd be powerful enough to kill most Adjuchas-class Hollows instantly. Because it focuses all its power into one spot it can often negate defences like a Hollows tough skin, and dealing internal damage at the same time.'' Kensei lectured sternly. ''It also has a few requirements to learning it - significant physical strength, adept Reiryoku control and Hakuda skill to name a few. You'll got all three, so I _can_ teach you... but it'll be a pain to learn. Literally.''

Ichigo shrugged. ''Eh, I'll manage.''

''If you're sure.'' Kensei replied unbelievingly, standing up. ''Alright then. First step is to channel Reiryoku into your arm, like you're going to use a Kidō.''

The teen complied, holding out his arm towards a nearby rock formation and guiding Reiryoku down his arm. The process wasn't unfamiliar; he did something similar when he was charging a Getsuga.

''Next, is to clench your fist and increase the amount of Reiryoku to its limit, until you think your arm will tear under the strain.''

Once more he followed the older mans instructions, only to abruptly hit an obstacle. Specifically Reiryoku control - he continued to pump the aforementioned energy into his arm, but he could feel it swiftly begin to come undone in a worrying volatile way. Like erratic lightning it began to spike and tremble dangerously, all but buzzing like a faulty wire ready to spark. Or in this case, explode.

''Final step is to punch something-''

Ichigo didn't wait to hear the rest of it, and instead lunged at the rock formation, slamming his fist into the flat of it. The outcome was grim, but not entirely unexpected.

 _CRACK_

''FUCK!'' The teen barked sharply, falling to his knees as a wave of agony washed over him, courtesy of his right arm which was now bent at a disturbing ninety-degree angle. The skin had torn in several places from the sudden twist and the bone where his elbow had once been was no more than dust.

On the plus side, he _obliterated_ the entire rock formation. On the negative side, his arm was messed up to hell and back.

Kensei sighed, walking up next to him. ''Told you it'd be painful. Not as bad as some people I've seen though; you're arm is still there, instead of being completely blown to pieces. So there's something.''

''That makes me feel _so_ much better.'' Ichigo shot back tightly, voice strained with pain.

''If you want to learn Ikkotsu, then you should be prepared to get used to it, kid.'' Kensei replied unsympathetically. ''All power has a price, and this one happens to be a payment of suffering.''

For the next minute a slow flow of curses came from the teen - even after his arm regenerated, the pain remained. Only after it became bearable did he rise to his feet, taking shaky breathes through gritted teeth... before he repeated the process once more.

The result, unfortunately, wasn't much different.

''Fuck!''

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

He was right. Although it wasn't so much as 'long day' as it was 'long fifteen hours straight'.

The process had broken his arm so many times he had lost count, fractured twice as many times and even now he couldn't use the technique without causing himself immense pain even if he didn't break his arm. However Kensei was equal parts dumbstruck and impressed; apparently, despite the massive pain he got upon using the incomplete technique, his progress was _phenomenal_. He might be the first person to get as far as he had in the history of The Vale, which was an embarrassing thought.

Ichigo sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes as he laid against the riverbank. He'd spent the night at the Visored warehouse, and after returning home he had taken to wandering a bit - partly because he just wanted a break from repeatedly snapping his damn arm, and partly because he wanted to be here when the reinforcements arrived. He was the Substitute Shinigami and he felt it'd probably be at least polite to greet them.

 _''The Shinigami have entered Karakura.''_ Quincy-Zangetsu notified.

He made to grunt in response, but paused as a familiar Reiatsu signature appeared nearby with a step of Shunpo.

''Ichigo~!''

''Ruby?'' He blinked, sitting up to see the dark-haired girl crest the top of the road, lightly jogging down to meet him. ''What're you doing here?''

''What kinda greeting is that?'' Ruby puffed her cheeks out, before it was overtaken by a beaming smile. ''Miss me?''

''Eh, a little.'' He replied playfully, earning another pout and making him chuckle. ''I'm kidding... nice to see you again, Rose-sensei.''

She stuck her tongue out childishly. ''Strawberry.''

''You didn't answer my question though.'' Ichigo questioned, before it clicked. ''Ah, are you part of the reinforcements?''

''Mmhm.'' She bobbed her head, plopping down next to him. ''Me, Pyrrha, Sun-san, Coco-san and Velvet-san.''

''...who?''

''The Third Seat of the Yellow Division, Lieutenant of the Orange Division and the Third Seat of the Brown Division respectively.'' Ruby informed with a sigh. ''And you know Pyrrha.''

''Ah... so, you guys are going to help with the Grimm then?'' Ichigo queried.

''Mm.'' She frowned. ''It caused a mini-panic when we were told. Only Third Seat and higher were informed, and seriously like half the upper-echelon was all jumpy.''

''So you weren't?''

''O-Of course not, they're just humanoid Grimm.'' Ruby blushed, but her stutter gave her away. Seeing that he caught it, she sighed. ''Yeah... it's just really... _disturbing_ is all. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, _right_ after Aizen defects... it's all too well-timed.''

Ichigo frowned. ''Could he be responsible?''

''Maybe. He was renowned for his expert Kidō skill that could surpass that of Captain Ironwood, who's one of the strongest Kidō users in the Twelve Divisions.'' She shrugged uncertainly. ''But how do you make human Grimm? Take them apart and rebuild them?''

''...I don't think it works like that.''

''Maybe, you never know~''

He sighed, shaking his head in amusement. He got the impression she was imagining taking a Grimm apart piece by piece, attaching them together like a build-your-own-toy attraction.

''Still, I'm not sure how we're suppose to anticipate them.'' Ichigo said, turning grim. ''I couldn't sense them at all, even when I was standing right in front of them.''

Ruby hummed, leaning back onto the grass. ''How'd you notice them the first time?''

He paused, thinking back on it... ''My instincts. That, and a sense of... wrongness? I don't know how to explain it, but I just _knew_ someone was there, even though I couldn't see or sense anything.''

''So we'll have to rely on that then.'' Ruby replied, sighing dramatically. ''Ugh... why can't things ever be simple...''

''It'd be too boring otherwise.'' He joked lightly.

She playfully whacked him on the arm. ''Don't tempt it.''

He chuckled, turning his head slightly as he heard several steps of Shunpo whoosh behind them. Pyrrha was at the front of the group of four, still the same as he remembered her to be but... different. She felt stronger; her Reiatsu was more heavy, yet at the same time better suppressed. He didn't doubt she had been training since their fight.

Behind her stood a young blond man, shoulders slack and his hands behind his head, his blue-grey eyes lazily watching the clouds stroll by overhead. He wore the Shihakusho robes, but messier - the area around the collar was loosened and the sleeves were also shorter than normal, only reaching his biceps. The yellow obi sash at his waist held his Zanpakutō, which had a dark red hilt with gold designs on it, vaguely reminiscent of a sun and its rays. Snaking out from his hakama pants was a blonde-furred monkey tail, lazily swishing behind him.

Next to the blond man was a slim young woman with long, straight chocolate-brown hair. Her brown eyes reflected the shy nervousness she felt as she shifted slightly on the spot, occasionally tugging at her Shihakusho. She didn't lack any identifications marks - given she was a Third Seat - and certainly didn't look the part, but he supposed she was the healer of the group, not a fighter. The brown obi sash held her Zanpakutō, which he noted was actually angled across her back - it was shorter than a normal katana, so it fit perfectly into the small of her back without sticking out. Of course, he also noticed the pair of brown rabbit ears protruding from her head, but didn't glance at it for too long. He got the impression it'd only make her more nervous.

The last of the group was a young woman with a disinterested expression, her brown eyes scrutinising him intently. She had brown hair that tapered off into an caramel curl that fell down the side of her face, a pair of black aviator glasses resting on her nose. Unlike many others he had seen her Shihakusho was much more personalised - the sleeves and hakama were slimmer, she had a dark brown beret on her head, and her orange obi sash was made from leather and more akin to a belt. Alongside it was a Lieutenant's badge on her bicep, denoting her rank. Her Zanpakutō rested at her hip like most people wore it, and it had an odd colour scheme - it was like a rainbow, with every colour under the sun in a perfect gradient across the circular guard.

''Ruby, don't go running off like that. We're on a mission.'' Pyrrha chastised, exasperated.

''Sorry.'' Ruby smiled sheepishly.

Shaking her head, Pyrrha smiled cordially at Ichigo. ''Hello again, Kurosaki-san.''

''Yo.'' He nodded in greeting.

''Hn. So you're the one who kicked Captain Branwen's ass?'' Coco spoke up, gazing pointedly at him.

He quirked a brow. ''Yeah, what about it?''

''Just wanted to say; nice punch.'' She smirked faintly before spinning on her heel, hooking a finger inside Velvet's collar. ''Come on bun-buns.''

''C-Coco! I told you to stop calling me that!''

''Yeah, yeah, now let's go find this hotel...''

The two brunettes walked off lazily down the street, seamlessly becoming embroiled in conversation in a way only two long-time friends could. Soon they disappeared out of sight, and Pyrrha sighed, drawing all eyes back to her.

''Moving on, myself and Sun-san will be bunking together for the duration of our stay here, while Coco and Velvet will remain together as well. Due to the fact we cannot sense the Grimm, my Captain suggested remaining in pairs to prevent being ambushed. If it wouldn't be trouble, Kurosaki-san, I ask that Ruby stay with you for the time being.''

''That's fine, I was going to offer anyway.'' Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly.

''Wonderful. I'll leave you two alone then. Until then, Kurosaki-san, Ruby.''

* * *

Evening fell swiftly, the remainder of the day passing swiftly as the two hybrids caught up with one another. Yuzu and Karin were happy to see Ruby again, and Isshin was as dramatic as ever - prompting a kick-to-the-face-turned-brawl with his son. With dinner said and done they decided to call an early night, on account of the potential attacks by Grimm.

Well, that was the plan anyway. Until both of them suddenly froze halfway up the stairs, a shiver running down their spines in unison and the hairs on the back of their neck standing up. They both shared a grim look between themselves, and it was the taller of the two that spoke first.

''Grimm.'' Ichigo muttered, and without a word rushed up to his room to grab his Zanpakutō.

Ruby, still dressed in her Shihakusho and with her sword at the ready, quickly exited the Kurosaki home and entering the ominously empty street. It was nearly ten in the evening, so the moon was out in full, shining down and illuminating the street - and it was then that she noticed why it felt so ominous. All the street lights were out.

Movement caught her eye and her eyes flickered to it, and she immediately went on guard. From the shadows of a lamppost walked out a slim young man with midnight-black hair, slicked back and allow her to see his creepy eyes, which were only a pair of thin red slits amongst a sea of black sclera. His skin was like obsidian, but unlike the reports she got from her mother, the lower half of the mans body was an ivory white. He didn't have any garments on him, but his scale-like skin hid anything a normal person would've had.

''Greetings.'' The man - and she was correct in guessing it was male - said politely, drawing out the 's' like a hiss. ''I am Apophis. You are Ruby Rose, correct?''

Ruby eyed the being uncertainly. ''Yeah...?''

''Excellent.'' Apophis smiled - a rather unsettling look that stretched the scales on his face. ''Then allow me to proceed with my objective.''

''Which is?'' She asked guardedly, drawing her blade.

''Extermination.''

It was only her month-long training with her mother that allowed her to quickly side-step the knife-hand that shot towards her face. Apophis stood in front of her, looking only mildly surprised he had missed skewering her through the eye. She swung out with her sword in her arc, but the Grimm merely backtracked a step, letting the sword pass by his chin unhindered.

Like a cobra he struck out the moment the blade passed, hand shooting out towards her and landing a glancing blow on her arm, earning a surprised grunt from her when his bare hand cut straight through the fabric of her Shihakusho as if it was as sharp as her own sword. She vanished in a flicker of Shunpo, only for her eyes to widen in surprise when Apophis kept up with her, using her surprise to his advantage and kicking her in the stomach, sending her skipping down the street like a stone.

''Our master noticed our... deficiencies, when it came to fighting the Shinigami, and thus she corrected us excellently.'' Apophis informed, eyeing the dark-haired girl as she rose to her feet. ''We do not possess souls, so we cannot use this 'Shunpo' you use so flippantly, however we more than make up for it with our bodies.''

''Then I guess I should take you seriously.'' Ruby flashed a grin as she gripped her sword with her bare hand, cutting it and causing a small river of crimson to run down the end. '' **Blossom, Ketsukei Bara!** ''

An plume of Reiatsu exploded from her, cracking the street beneath the weight of it. Her sword shifted as it once more became the mechanical scythe, which she grasped and spun with a flourish. In a step of lightning-quick Shunpo she crossed the distance, spinning her scythe around and in a horizontal arc in an attempt to behead the Grimm-esque being. Apophis ducked under the attack, but wasn't quite fast enough to dodge the foot to the face that made him stumble back. In his moment of distraction she spun her blade back around, and then down.

Meeting only a small amount of resistance, her scythe cut a moderate gash straight down from his collar to his thigh, spurting black blood into the air. She vanished in a step of Shunpo just in time to avoid being struck by his retaliatory swipe, but the moment she landed on her feet she had to use Shunpo immediately, in order to dodge the suddenly-there Apophis.

''Hadō #4: Byakurai!'' Ruby called out, pointing a finger towards the Grimm. As she grimly expected it missed - despite Byakurai being incredibly fast, Apophis somehow seemed to be even quicker. And judging from his words, that was just _pure speed_ , not a movement technique like Shunpo.

That was... rather frightening.

As she side-stepped another jab from the humanoid Grimm, she scored a small but significant cut on his thigh, and her Zanpakutoo thrummed with power - the signal that her signature technique, Chinokawaki, was done charging up. Seeing that she vanished in a step of Shunpo, reappearing behind him. Her scythe glowed crimson, and even as he turned to face her, she swung.

'' _Chinokawaki!_ '' She declared, and from her blade shot forth a gleaming red crescent of energy.

However to her shock, Apophis dodged it. Like viewing it in slow motion she saw him lean back, tilting his body out of the way until he was bent at a ninety-degree angle, letting the all-cutting crescent fly harmlessly overhead, instead of bisecting him. With a whistle the crescent flew over him, cutting through several lampposts before dissipating away. Apophis went with the momentum, back-flipping before landing in a crouch... and then launching towards her with a sudden burst of speed. She was so taken aback by his display she couldn't react in time, barely managing to avoid being pierced through the heart by his hand.

Even then, his hand cut a dangerously critical gash across the side of her torso. The sudden sharp burn of pain knocked the breath from her lungs and she knew, instinctively, that she needed to get it attended to. While not fatal, the blood loss would kill her in under ten minutes, if that - Shinigami bodies were resilient, but even they adhered to bodily processes. Blood loss was no exception, and healing Kidō didn't restore blood. Leaping back and vanishing in a series of Shunpo, she tenderly placed a hand over the wound, grimacing as hot crimson crept through her fingers. She didn't have the time nor skill to patch up the wound without completely disengaging Apophis - which was unlikely, given he seemed insistent on 'exterminating' her. That left her with only one option.

Kill him first.

Ruby came to a stop, landing in an empty park as she waited. Not five seconds later Apophis arrived, landing gracefully across from her, a predatorily smile on his face, not unlike a hunter catching its prey. Given his nature, it likely wasn't far off.

''Have you conceded to your fate, Ruby Rose?'' Apophis questioned lightly, tilting his head imperceptibly.

She made to respond, but paused as she felt several other flares of Reiatsu. Pyrrha, Coco and Sun were also fighting. Ichigo too. However what caught her attention wasn't the Reiatsu itself, but Apophis' reaction to it. Or rather, complete lack thereof.

Interesting.

''No answer? Shame. I hear humans seem to favour saying things in their final moments. 'Last words' I believe it is called.'' Apophis continued, taking her contemplative silence as stoicism.

''No, I have some, if you'd like to hear them.'' She said, a smile slowly growing on her face. Out of all the weaknesses for a Grimm to have... she was the worst kind of opponent for him, she realised.

Apophis cocked his head to the side. ''Oh? Please do.''

Ruby's smile became just a touch too wide.

Her scythe glowed a blinding crimson.

'' **Bankai: Ketsukei Bara Hanabira.** ''

* * *

 ** _Translations:_**

 **Ketsukei Bara Hanabira = Blood Rose Petals (Ruby's Bankai)**

 _ **Ikkotsu = Single Bone (Hakuda Technique)**_

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's that. Surprise~!**

 **Ichigo learning Ikkotsu, Ruby revealing her newly-acquired Bankai, and the Grimm making their appearance... things are starting to pick up, if slowly.**

 **Like the Grimm? To anyone who has trouble envisioning them, just imagine a person with charcoal skin (like actual, rocky charcoal that you put in fires, not the colour) plus glowing red eyes. The physical differences between the Grimm are slight, and depending on the Grimm it could be cosmetic or a part of their being, as it were. Plus, unlike Arrancar or Shinigami, they don't have souls - which allows a lot of unexplored territory to use as material. Anti-Reishi is the explanation to how Grimm grow strong... and may play a key part later, who knows?**

 **Also, as for the names of the Grimm... I like the names, and I find it fits. What weakness could Ruby have noticed, I wonder?**

 **Sorry for any grammatical mistakes; bit of a rush today so I didn't get much chance to go over and double-check everything.**

 **Till next time~!**


	20. Chapter 20: Second Assault

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **Most updates from this point onwards will still be on Thursdays, but they'll be later in the day (for me it'll be 1pm-5pm GMT, depending on what I'm doing during the day). Just giving a heads-up to those who read earlier in the day.**

 **Now, onto the story~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 20: Second Assault**_

* * *

 _Within the secret compound underneath the Sokyoku Hill, Ruby Rose laid shivering, trembling in a mixture of horrified fear and sickening realisation._

 _Summer was sat next to her, letting her daughter rest her head on mothers lap, soothing running a hand through her hair. Behind her hovered the cloaked form of Ketsukei Bara, uncertain and worried, but also with hints of grim acknowledgement in her sole silver eye._

 _''...I don't like it...'' Ruby muttered, her voice muffled. ''Why? Why is it so... so...''_

 _''Euphoric?'' Summer questioned lightly._

 _Ruby nodded numbly._

 _''Most first time users of Bankai get that feeling... but you are an exception.'' Her mother stated carefully._

 _Ketsukei nodded. ''Your Bankai is more powerful than most, not solely because of your Quincy heritage, but because it allows you to increase your power the longer you fight. Theoretically speaking, if you were to land enough hits on an enemy in battle, your power could increase to match that of even the Captain Commander - although, that is still a far ways off.''_

 _''More than that, your Bankai has the adverse effect of altering your mind.'' The spirit continued grimly. ''Power corrupts, and a Bankai is the true reflection of ones soul... and because of the blood that stained your childhood, your soul reflects that. The lust for power, at any cost - even your sanity.''_

 _''Your Hollow nature likely contributes to the maddening influence.'' Summer added, petting her head gently. ''You will just have to train with your Bankai to get used to, and overcome the influence. I myself had to do such a thing when I attained my own Bankai.''_

 _Looking up, Ruby eyed her mother worriedly. ''Really?''_

 _''Mm. Not only Bankai either - my Shikai too. I didn't like it when I first attained it... they were so oriented on attack, opposed to something like defence or support, and destructive enough I couldn't use it around my allies.'' Summer admitted softly. ''However, you must come to accept that it is now a part of you. There is no turning back, no hesitation, no mark for pause. What you are and what you will be is all that matters, not what could be.''_

 _Ketsukei nodded in agreement. ''Do you recall what you once told me, Ruby?''_

 _Recalling the words with vivid detail, Ruby could recite them in her sleep._

 _''My purpose is to pave the way for others, so that they may pave the way for me.''_

 _''Then move forwards, and never forget those words.''_

* * *

The mind-bending rush of power that filled her entire being was utterly euphoric, and she had to restrain herself from bursting into pseudo-maniacal laughs at the sensation.

Instead, she swiftly internalised the power, focusing it back into her and causing the explosion of crimson Reiatsu to subside, revealing her Bankai. In place of her scythe was an oversized double-ended scythe taller than she was. The blade at the top faced right while the one at the bottom of the shaft faced left; each blade having a fearsome serrated edge and as long as her arm. The shaft was a midnight black with a single streak of red curving around it, covering the back of the blades while the serrated edges themselves were a bright silver colour.

''Ketsukei Bara Hanabira? So your final words were in fact an opportunity to release your Bankai...'' Apophis frowned, seemingly speaking to himself. ''Noted. I shall not allow future opponents to get away with that.''

''There won't _be_ any future opponents.'' Ruby smirked, twirling her double-ended scythe around, before vanishing in a flick of Shunpo.

Reappearing above the Grimm, she descended down on him, her smirk growing wider when he was too slow to dodge, instead choosing to block. Her scythe came down, _cleaving_ straight through one of his arms and cutting a deep gash down the front of his torso, sending him stumbling back in surprise. She didn't give him any reprieve, launching after him and landing a second slice that cut his remaining arm off from below the elbow.

She almost scowled when all his wounds began healing, albeit slowly. If the information her mother had given was true, then it was to be assumed all of these humanoid Grimm possessed some level of regeneration, lesser or equal to a Hollows. Combined with their already impressive strength and - in Apophis' case - speed and reflexes, they were slowly becoming a greater and greater threat.

''My regeneration is... slower? Did you inhibit it somehow...?'' Apophis remarked quietly as he cleared some distance from her. ''No... you prevented me absorbing enough Anti-Reishi to restore it, didn't you?''

 _'So I was right.'_ She grinned, flipping her scythe around.

When many heard the name of her Zanpakutō, they assumed it had something to do with blood - whether manipulating it, or summoning it. When they saw her Shikai in action, they then assumed it was a wind-type, and that the blood aspect was either cosmetic or eluding to how blood flies through the air. In truth it was none of those. Ketsukei Bara was a Kidō-type; it manipulated the Reishi in the air to form attacks, making it look like she was utilising the wind due to the fact Reishi was invisible... and of course, Anti-Reishi was apparently no exception. Because Grimm's _entire bodies_ were made from Anti-Reishi, she could effectively peel them apart, like unwinding a thread.

Her Bankai on the other hand...

''Hn?!''

...allowed her to increase her strength and speed with every cut she landed, every bit of Reishi or Reiryoku she 'stole' from her target.

''You're faster? Is this the effect of your Bankai?'' Apophis demanded, his hiss-like tone slowly losing its composure.

''Maybe.'' She cheekily replied from her position behind him, only to wince as the gash on her side throbbed with pain. She couldn't draw this out much more... despite how much she wanted to. How the red haze threatened to descend - the one major drawback of her Bankai. The bloodlust.

Shaking her head, with some effort she focused once more and flickered towards Apophis, who attempted to match her new speed, only to lose his partially-regenerated arm as a result. Ducking under his other arm, she swung with all her strength...

...and cleanly severed his waist from his legs.

''Hadō #33: Sokatsui!'' Ruby called, and a plume of luminescent blue flames shot towards the falling torso, engulfing it in flames. There was no screaming, only the tense silence and crackling of flames on flesh... before the torso began to dissipate into ashen particles, fading away.

She sighed in relief, sealing her Bankai and reverting to Shikai. The sudden drain of power made her stumble in place - she still hadn't gotten used to it, even after her month of training with her mother. Sure, she had gotten stronger - she was comfortable in saying she was easily on-par with a high-tier Lieutenant now - but her Bankai was an entirely different beast to work with. Then again as long as she remained focused, she'd be fine. Hopefully, at least.

A low boom that sounds vaguely like Shunpo, but deeper and fuzzier, echoes beside her as Ichigo arrived. ''Ruby, you alright?''

''Eh... could be worse.'' She smiled sheepishly, shouldering her scythe as she put pressure on her wound. ''Velvet should be able to patch me up. What about you?''

''Fine. I faced that Scorpio guy again - pretty sure he's supposed to be a Deathstalker, given the claw-hands.'' Ichigo replied quickly. ''I'll be back in a minute; stay here.''

Then, with a low boom of his speed technique, he was gone.

* * *

On the northern side of Karakura, within a park, Sun Wukong ducked and dodged under his opponents attacks, the one that was apparently in the reports - Quetzal-something if he remembers right. He didn't pay too much attention at the time, since Pyrrha and Coco would be present and could tell him later anyway. Now he kinda regretted it. Only a little bit though.

''Hey, can't we just sit this out? I mean there isn't any benefit to fighting right now is there?'' Sun tried to reason with the Grimm - a concept that many would find bewildering.

Eh... he'd done crazier things. Pissing off Yang Xiao Long chief among them.

''I see no reason to do that, it would prove only to be counterproductive.'' The female-sounding Grimm replied aloofly.

''Think of the positives.'' Sun remarked lightly, grimacing as he vanished into a step of Shunpo to dodge a flurry of feathers shot past where he once stood. ''You don't have to exert yourself, neither of us will have to fight, we can talk peacefully - those sounded pretty nice, yeah?''

Unfortunately, the Grimm was having none of it. ''Hardly. You are on the retreat, and are using your words to buy yourself time. Your weakness indicates I am stronger than you, and thus I will capitalise on it.''

Sun sighed, and his Zanpakutō glowed a golden yellow colour. ''Fine, if you wanna play then... **Glow, Taiyō.** ''

His Zanpakutō glowed as it shifted forms, extending beyond the normal length of a sword before smoothening out, becoming a long burgundy bō staff with thin golden designs upon it. He spun it around a few times, grinning at his opponents cautious look, before tapping the bottom against the ground.

Immediately a burst of golden light erupted, blinding the Grimm who made a startled squawk like a bird. Vanishing in a flicker of Shunpo, the blond Faunus appeared above the blinded woman, descending down and almost striking her straight on the head - until she abruptly tilted backwards, resulting in the staff striking her shoulder instead. A sharp 'crack' resounded from the impact site and he saw her flinch, but otherwise gave no reaction.

''I see... your Shikai allows you to blind-''

He didn't let her finish that observation, smacking the bottom of the shaft against the floor, creating another flash of golden light that blinded the Grimm. However this time she seemed to be more prepared, leaping backwards the moment he used Shunpo, her arms raised to protect herself from frontal attacks. Undeterred, he swept in low, kicking her feet from under her and thrusting his staff at her, successfully striking her on the cheek and sending her flying into a tree; knocking said tree down in the process. He caught sight of her getting to her feet, and reacted swiftly.

''Bakudō #4: Hainawa.'' Sun called out, and from his extended hand came a golden rope of light, snaking towards her... only to phase right through her.

 _'What the- oh... right... no souls.'_ The blond Faunus had to resist the urge to face-palm. _'Then again... certain spells work, don't they? I remember Captain saying something about it...'_

He didn't have much time to ponder on it before his opponent was on him again, nimble feather-covered arms shooting at him in swift, numerous jabs that landed glancing blows on him as he strained to avoid her barrage. Tilting his staff, he hid a smirk as she struck it, causing another flash of light to erupt and blind her. However he was taken by surprise when she apparently ignored her blindness, attacking in the direction he was standing - and then following the sound of his Shunpo, turning to face him without stopping her flurry of jabs for a moment. Sighing as he realised he was running out of options, he silently hoped his sole Shikai technique would work. Otherwise, he was likely screwed.

'' _Santatchi._ '' Sun declared, jabbing his staff out at her, striking her extended arm.

Instantly, a small explosion of pseudo-fire came from the impact point, followed by a shockwave that made Quetzalcoatl stumble. Grinning, Sun didn't give the Grimm a chance to deduce a way to counter his technique, and quickly began smacking her with swift jabs and spins, landing dozens of small explosions every few seconds. While the flames did nothing, the shockwaves were enough to put her off-balance, never allowing her to get her footing and react fast enough. Coupled with the fact every swing also created a flash of golden light, she was blind _and_ disoriented.

He swung for her head, intending on caving her skull in or, if it was even possible, knock her out...

...when one of her arms suddenly shot out, and pierced him straight through the stomach.

''Hrk!'' He grunted in surprise, flinching when she pulled her arm back. His moment of delay was enough, and before he even blinked a clawed hand was shooting straight for his face, poised to pierce his skull.

Or it would've, had it not been blocked by a sudden glowing blue projectile. It struck the Grimm head-on, exploding with enough force to crack the ground beneath them and create a powerful shockwave... but all it did was send her flying a dozen feet, crashing against another tree.

Sun turned, grinning at the sight of a dark-skinned teen with one arm covered in a magenta-black armour. He'd watched the fight between him and Yang from afar, and the quiet giant earned his respect almost instantly; not many could go toe-to-toe with Yang in a Hakuda-only brawl.

''Yo, thanks for the save.'' He gave a two-fingered salute to the taller male. ''Name's Sun Wukong, you?''

''Yasutora Sado.'' Chad nodded in greeting, before narrowing his sole visible eye at the humanoid Grimm, who slowly rose to her feet. ''I heard about them from Urahara-san. Reiryoku attacks will not work on them?''

''Technically no, but mine still work. Mostly, anyway.'' Sun rolled his shoulders, smiling broadly when he saw a flicker of uncertainty in the Grimm's glowing crimson eyes. ''Still wanna fight, Quetzal-whatever-your-name-is?''

''My name is Quetzalcoatl.'' The Grimm reminded rather sharply. ''To answer your question... I shall continue combating both of you. This shall prove to be an interesting test.''

Sun quirked a brow. ''Test for what?''

Quetzalcoatl didn't replied, but instead from behind her emerged a pair of large, midnight-black feathered wings, eerily reminiscent of a Nevermore's but downsized to fit her humanoid form. With a single flap she took to the skies, hovering in the air above them with a look he could only assume was smugness. A Grimm was acting smug.

Well that wouldn't do.

''You get above her and knock her down, I'll distract her.'' He ordered the giant quietly.

Once the teen nodded, the Faunus disappeared in a flicker of Shunpo, spinning his bō staff around before thrusting it out. As expected it was casually batted to the side, leaving her side open for him to throw a roundhouse kick at her ribs, making her jerk slightly from the impact but little else. He backtracked through the air to avoid her retaliatory strike, and grinned when a shadow fell over her.

Not a moment later Chad descended from above, landing a crushing blow to her head and sending her shooting down towards the ground, wings be damned. He made to continue the attack, only to pause when part of her body 'fell' into her shadow, making the faintest of frowns come to her face.

''I see, so my performance... was inadequate.''

Then without another word, she phased into the blackness beneath her; gone.

* * *

'' **Absorb, Senshi!** ''

Her Shikai unleashed itself just in time to block a large, almost meaty fist that smashed right into her shield, sending shocks down her arm from the jarring impact. With a grimace Pyrrha leapt back to clear some distance, only for the Grimm before her to pursue her with emotionless determination.

They weren't either of the two in the reports provided by her Captain, although she had a feeling they were male judging from their bulky brawler build that was reminiscent of Taiyang's. Unlike the blond Captain, however, the Grimm had cracked charcoal skin like cracked concrete, with white armour plating on its muscled torso and shoulders. Its blocky face held two glowing crimson eyes, shaved black hair and two white fangs protruded from under the Grimm's top lip. It walked on two legs but with a hunch, as if resisting the urge to walk on all fours like the ape it resembled; a Beringel.

She knew words would have no effect; she had tried speaking to it when it first appeared, but it did not say a word - either it was mute or lacked the ability of speech. She had no time to ponder the fact however as the Grimm was on her again, a large fist throwing and clanging against her shield. She redirected most of the blow to the side and lanced out with her sword, piercing its arm only to gain no reaction.

With speed deceptive of its large size, the humanoid-esque Grimm suddenly retaliated, narrowly avoiding taking her head off as she ducked below it, jabbing her sword forth several times in quick succession, drawing black blood but not provoking any reaction either.

 _'Perhaps because Grimm do not hold souls, they do not feel pain?'_ Pyrrha wondered as she ducked and dodged under the punches of the Grimm. _'But then again in the reports they showed reaction to 'outside stimuli'...'_

 _''Maybe they do not feel pain, but merely discomfort when their bodily composition is disturbed?''_ The matured, masculine voice of her Zanpakutō queried.

Pyrrha conceded that may in fact be the case; regular Grimm dispersed into particles upon death, and while they bled black blood and had bones, no nerves were ever seen, so it was assumed they did not have nerves - thus, the idea that they didn't feel pain wasn't far-fetched.

Using Shunpo to get behind her foe, she swiftly slashed at the back of its neck, grimacing when it only resulted in a thin cut - the skin was much tougher there. She raised he shield and blocked another jarring punch, fluidly twisting out of the way of a second and leaping over a foot that suddenly kicked out at her. Several swift jabs from her blade created cuts on the extended limb, but little else.

Landing on the ground, she leapt back in time to avoid another crushing blow, and extended her index finger towards the Grimm. ''Hadō #4: Byakurai!''

As she grimly expected, the piercing lightning only shot through the Grimm like he was a ghost; penetrating a wall of stone behind him. She knew a fair bit about Kidō - she _did_ need other weapons in her arsenal other than her Zanjutsu prowess, after all - and she also knew a fair bit about Kidō theory too, hence why she knew most Kidō was ineffective against Grimm. It all came back to the fact they were made from corrupted Reishi; most Kidō didn't 'interact' with Reishi, hence why Byakurai moved so quickly - it jumped between Reishi particles quickly without losing its charge. Other Kidō, however...

''Hadō #31: Shakkahō!'' Pyrrha declared, smirking victoriously when the ball of red fire struck true, exploding into a small plume. The explosion made the gorilla-esque Grimm take pause, as if surprised, before it apparently shook off said surprise and stared back at her expressionlessly, but the damage had been done - a part of its bicep was burnt, and while the wound wasn't serious, it was something. It could still be hurt by Kidō, and she could work with that.

However before she could act on her newfound knowledge, someone else decided to interfere in their fight.

'' _Koten Zanshun, I Reject!_ ''

A golden projectile suddenly shot out from the side, striking the humanoid Grimm in the shoulder. Much to Pyrrha's surprise the attack pierced straight through, completely _erasing_ everything in its path, and then bursting out the back. The ape-like humanoid was also clearly taken aback, staring at the wound unblinkingly for several long moments, before slowly swivelling its head towards the owner. Orihime Inoue.

''Inoue-san?'' Pyrrha blinked in surprise. ''What are you-''

She didn't get a chance to finish her question, as the Grimm apparently decided taking her out was of more importance. It launched into a sprint right at the auburn-haired teen, who flinched but didn't back down, instead raising her bracelet-clad arms up as if to shield herself.

'' _Santen Kesshun, I Reject!_ '' She declared, causing several small flashes to flicker on her bracelets, before a triangular shield formed into existence in front of her, blocking the muscled fist unfalteringly.

Pyrrha didn't give a chance for the Grimm to launch a second attack; instead she appeared behind it with a step of Shunpo, swinging her blade up in an arc at the Grimm's back and cutting a significant cut in the charcoal-black skin on its lower back, coating her blade in black blood. The humanoid Grimm stiffened before it turned back towards her a half-second later, swinging its arm out and nearly taking her head off had she not instinctively ducked, letting the arm pass harmlessly over her ponytail. The brief lapse was enough for Inoue to quickly get out of sight, no doubt understanding she was outclassed here.

She raised her shield in time to block a knee that jerked up to strike her chin, but the force behind the blow was enough to send her skidding backwards. Before she could recover the Grimm was on her; grabbing the top of her shield and forcing it down with its immense physical strength, pushing it half into the ground... dragging her arm with it. She winced as her wrist made an awful snapping noise and a flare of pain shot through her arm, and she found herself pinned to the ground with her own shield.

Her emerald eyes shot up, meeting the glowing crimson eyes of the bestial humanoid.

A fist descended, and her remaining hand tightened its grip on her sword.

'' **Bankai.** ''

Instantly a vicious whirlwind of crimson Reiatsu erupted around her, _shattering_ the concrete underneath her and knocking the Grimm away from her in the process; sending it flying into a wall. The rush of pure power soared into the sky like a pillar of crimson light, slowly beginning to dissipate half a minute later, fading away and leaving only a cloud of kicked-up dust obscuring the red-haired Lieutenant. The nameless humanoid Grimm only rose to its feet, eyes stared blankly into the cloud, waiting.

It faded a moment later, revealing the form of Pyrrha, standing tall in a full set of armour reminiscent of the ancient warriors. A bronze chestplate was worn across her torso with a red cloth shirt underneath, both of them sleeveless. Her forearms were now covered by a pair of bronze gauntlets with red accents around the knuckles and wrist, and she wore a pair of bronze knee-length sabatons that were partially obscured by her crimson skirt, tight yet not restricting movement. Her bright crimson hair was still kept in its high ponytail, but she now wore a bronze 'Chalcidian' type helmet on her head, framing her face and giving her a beautifully-lethal appearance. In her right hand was a xiphos sword, the same bronze-and-red colour scheme as her armour, and laying on the ground next to her was a bulky aspis-type shield, also following the same colour scheme, and partially imbedded into the ground.

'' **Zettai** **Senshi.** '' Pyrrha exhaled slowly, the remaining wisps of crimson Reiatsu fading away around her. ''I apologise if I am not a suitable opponent. I have only held my Bankai for two years now; I have by no means mastered it. But, I feel it will help balance our fight out.''

The Grimm stared blankly at her for a few moments, before lunging at her in a sprint; the subtle caution in its otherwise emotionless gaze the only indicator something had changed.

When the charcoal-skinned humanoid lunged straight at her chest, she didn't even try and block its titan-strength fist - Bankai or not, her left hand was still snapped at the wrist, and she wouldn't be able to lift her shield with it in such a state. Instead she vanished in a step of Shunpo, appearing directly a foot to the side, her arm already in motion. With a single swift swing she severed the being's arm with only marginal resistance, prompting a grim smile to cross her face.

The Grimm turned and threw a leg at her in a roundhouse kick, and without faltering she dropped her blade and caught it with her now-free hand, smiling at the faint twinkle of surprise in the Grimm's eyes. She only smiled back.

''Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden.'' She stated, and her hand sparked before a current of sharp electricity shot into the Grimm, who jerked in surprise as the electrity jumped between the Anti-Reishi particles that functioned as its body.

Releasing its hand, she quickly snatched up her xiphos and stabbed it straight in the chest, pushing it as deep as she could before tearing the blade to the side, knowing from experience its neck was too durable to cut directly upwards. Inky black blood splattered across the concrete street, before the wound began to heal over in a matter of seconds, albeit noticeably slower than before. Even its regeneration had its limit, as its arm was taking a while to regrow.

Pyrrha made to lunge at the Grimm, only to pause when a shadow suddenly expanded beneath the being, who looked down at it with what she could only surmise was annoyance, before it fell straight into the darkness - said darkness quickly returning to a normal shadow from a lamppost.

Frowning, the Lieutenant of Red sighed quietly, resealing her Bankai and returning to her Shikai state. ''Well, that's a shame. I was hoping to get some more experience with it before he... retreated, I suppose.''

 _''Nothing we can do to help it; we will have future opportunities. We will spar later. Now, go to your comrades, and ensure their safety.''_

''Hai.''

* * *

''You know, you Grimm are really annoying.''

The male-sounding humanoid across from her snarled. ''Fuck you too.''

''Vulgar, too.''

The shorter male shook his head. ''Let's just kill her and be done with it; we've gotta be quick before the damn Shinigami bring reinforcements.''

Coco Adel rolled her eyes as she shouldered her Zanpakutō, staring unimpressed at her two opponents. The taller one looked reminiscent of a bear, standing tall at six and a half feet with midnight black fur on his arms, legs and torso; minus his belly which was a patch of cracked charcoal skin. His head and neck was also the same charcoal skin; with twin glowing orbs of crimson, and a disturbingly human-like face, which was pulled back into a snarl to reveal a pair of fangs in his mouth. She suspected he was a humanoid Ursa, or some other type of bear-esque Grimm.

The shorter of the two she was almost certain was a humanoid Beowulf. He had messy black hair and a narrow face, with a prominent pair of canines in his mouth. Like all humanoid Grimm thus far he had cracked charcoal skin and glowing red eyes, with inhumanly long fingers tapered into sharp claws; same went for his exposed toes, which were curled slightly like a canine's. He was much more slim and clearly built for speed, opposed to his larger companion who was made for strength.

Despite facing off against two of them, she wasn't worried. She had briefly exchanged blows with them already and found that the shorter one was pretty weak; around low-tier Lieutenant level. The larger one was a bit more problematic, but at most he was a mid-tier Lieutenant. Combined they were a bit of a problem, but individually she could kick their asses. She had sensed Pyrrha and Ruby both go Bankai not long ago - the massive explosions of crimson was hard to miss - so they had clearly fought stronger opponents, and she almost envied them. Nothing was worse than a weak opponent you couldn't even take pity on, given they were Grimm. Pitying a Grimm wasn't something she did.

The Grimm were also, despite their appearances, very simplistic in fighting style. They relied almost exclusively on their fists and feet to fight; they had immense physical strength greater than any Shinigami, and natural speed that could rival that of a high-ranking officer plus a regenerative ability to put most Hollows to shame, but they still couldn't stand against a Lieutenant-class fighter. They simply didn't have the technique and skill to overcome them.

''Y'know, I never caught your names. If you have any that is.'' Coco remarked lightly, still mulling over her findings.

''Callisto.'' The larger bear-like male grunted harshly.

The shorter one just sighed at his comrade's reply. ''Grendel.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Coco acknowledged, tilting her head. ''Now let's get this shit-show on the road... **Create, Sōzō Mēkā**.''

Her Zanpakutō glowed an orangey-brown colour vaguely reminiscent of caramel, as the katana shortened in size to that of a wakizashi-esque blade. The hilt also changed, twisting and becoming an '8', not unlike the sign for infinity.

Swiping her blade in an arc in front of her, the arc released a sudden roar of green flames that surged towards the two Grimm with ravenous abandon, startling the duo who quickly made to evade. The moment the flames passed them by, they vanished, much to the clear befuddlement of the duo. However, she wasn't going to give them the time to figure out her Shikai, nor outright give them the answers - her Shikai held only one weakness, but that one weakness could completely negate her entire Shikai if known by her opponents; thus she quickly learned to keep her mouth shut in fights.

Flipping her blade into a reverse grip, she stabbed the blade into the grass beneath her feet, sending a line of spiked ice straight towards Grendel. The slim man leapt out of the way only for a spear of ice to lance out, cutting him across the cheek. The ice dispersed a moment later, and the earth beneath him suddenly shattered as a pillar of brown stone shot out, knocking the wind from him and sending him into the air.

With a dismissive scoff, Coco appeared mid-air with Shunpo and landed a drop-kick straight on his face, sending the slim man crashing back down into the grassy forest. She dropped down and side-stepped a sluggish but undoubtedly powerful swing from Callisto, stabbing out at his underarm and creating a thin cut, the fur inhibiting her sword's cutting power. A faint grimace tugged at her face as she barely avoided a sudden attack from Grendel, who abruptly appeared behind her without warning; it was hard getting used to not relying on her Reiatsu sensing.

''Bakudō #21: Sekienton.'' She muttered, and from her free hand an explosion of red smoke erupted, blinding all three combatants. She left the cloud with a step of Shunpo, creating a Reishi platform underneath her as she stood directly above the cloud, silent.

The two Grimm, expectedly, quickly exclaimed their annoyance and anger vocally; she just tuned them out. Instead she ran through all the Kidō she knew and what would likely work; most spells that required to come into contact with ones Reiryoku, such as Hainawa and Rikujōkōrō, wouldn't work since they had no Reiryoku to begin with. Other spells that directly effected Reishi particles, like Byakurai and Sōkatsui, would work better but not as effective. It reminded her very much of sparring with Pyrrha; she forced you to fight her way, to put you both on a level playing field. The Grimm fought in a similar way; their bodies negated most Kidō, forcing you to fight melee against them.

Snapping out of her thoughts she quickly stepped to the side to avoid a tree - a _whole_ tree - that flew past her, courtesy of the nigh-frothing Callisto who somehow managed to look even more pissed off than before. The fact they themselves couldn't, or simply didn't know how to create Reishi platforms was mildly amusing. Though she wasn't keen on riling them up any more than she already had.

Abruptly a flurry of blue arrows came from the forest, imbedding into the back of Grendel's head with a soft 'thunk', before the Grimm went limp. A few seconds later it began to evaporate into black particles, slowly but surely fading away.

Callisto growled, raising a hand and blocking the back of his head just in time to block a second flurry of arrows, which imbedded themselves in his fur. ''Quincy...!''

From behind a particularly thick tree walked out the familiar form of Uryū Ishida, wearing his usual aloof expression. ''Grimm-san.''

 _'So Quincy arrows can effect Grimm... odd...'_ Coco mused quietly. Then again, they were Reishi constructs themselves, so maybe there was an exception somewhere in there? She shook her head; she'd have to look it up later.

''Nice of you to show up, Quincy-san.'' Coco greeted passively, her eyes focused on Callisto. ''You ever fought one of these guys before?''

''Urahara-san informed us of these humanoid Grimm the day prior, but I have yet to engage one in a fight.'' Ishida replied coolly. ''There are an unusual amount of normal Grimm at the walls, so I recommend we finish up quickly.''

''Agreed.'' She nodded, vanishing in a flicker of Shunpo towards the Grimm, though one thought lingered.

 _'So, this is where Urahara has been hiding out all these years...'_

Callisto turned towards her, most likely knowing she was the bigger threat, but wasn't fast enough to stop her from landing a swift slash down his abdomen, leaving a thin cut down its fur. She narrowly avoided getting smacked in the face by its retaliatory strike, instead swiping her sword and creating a sudden shockwave of wind that knocked the beast back. The action only seemed to piss the Grimm off even more. Its momentary lapse of concentration was all it took for Ishida to appear behind him with a step of Hirenkyaku, and unleash a devastating barrage of arrows at his back, which while weak individually were highly numerous.

Roaring like the bear it resembled, Callisto swung around to retaliate, lunging at the raven-haired teen, who quickly backtracked. Coco appeared between them with a step of Shunpo, stabbing upwards with her blade and piercing through its chest, eliciting a grunt of surprise from the Grimm. Swiping to the side, she tore her blade free from its torso, cutting a deep trench horizontally across its body in the process.

The humanoid Ursa didn't get a chance to react before a flurry of blue arrows suddenly struck it in the face, several piercing deeply into its skull, before it fell to the floor in a limp mess. Half a minute later its body began to disintegrate.

Resealing her Shikai, Coco nodded politely to the Quincy. ''Thanks for the help.''

He pushed up his glasses. ''It was no problem.''

And that was that.

* * *

''Yuzu's gonna kill me for being late...''

Ruby smiled amusedly. ''You can always just go home Ichigo; I can tell you what was said.''

However the orange-haired teenager shook his head. ''I'm the Substitute Shinigami, remember? I can at least try and be professional about it, since your mom went through the trouble of granting it to me.''

Ruby giggled quietly, sitting back further on the futon she was provided with. They were gathered at the Urahara Shoten after the aforementioned shopkeeper jovially offered, and casually ignored the surprised faces from Pyrrha and Coco. Apparently he was once the Captain of the Silver Division - Glynda's predecessor. Given the bigger issue at hand, however, the two Lieutenants agreed to withhold their questions until another day.

Pyrrha sat across from her with her left hand wrapped in bandages; broken at the wrist. With regular doses of healing Kidō it should take a week or so to heal, and about two weeks after for her hand to be back to full capacity. Coco was almost completely unharmed minus a few minor cuts that would heal on their own, whereas Sun had to have his stomach bandaged up and healing Kidō readily applied, given his more serious wound. Velvet proved that despite her meek nature, her skill in the healing arts was nothing to scoff at - with the help of Urahara, the blond Faunus was patched up expertly.

Chad, Orihime and Inoue had also arrived after helping out with the Shinigami's battles, as well as fending off the restless Grimm that had suddenly loomed around the borders of the town. The three were sat around the coffee table, nursing drinks in their hands and talking with the others about the oddity of the Grimm they faced, except for Inoue. She had a contemplative look on her face, eyes unfocused as if communicating with her spirits.

''The ones I fought weren't that tough. Callisto and Grendel - I'm guessing Callisto was an Ursa, and Grendel a Beowulf.'' Coco supplied musingly.

''My opponent didn't give his name, nor spoke, but he was likely a Beringel or similar type of Grimm.'' Pyrrha added. ''Very simple-minded, but incredibly powerful. I was forced to use my Bankai in order to avoid sustaining a critical injury.''

''I got a girl named Quetzal-something. Nevermore, probably, given she's a bird.'' Sun informed lazily, still lying down on the floor.

''Quetzalcoatl.'' Ichigo corrected with a frown. ''I fought her and Scorpio originally. Quetzalcoatl is fast but not durable, while Scorpio was more defensive but slower. I'm guessing they normally go as a tag-team to cover their weaknesses, since this time Scorpio was a lot easier to take down on his own.''

Urahara, from his position in a nearby room, jovially called out; ''Excellent deduction skills, Kurosaki-san!''

''I do have a brain, Geta-boshi!'' The teen shot back without any heat.

''What about you, Ruby?'' Pyrrha inquired lightly.

''Someone named Apophis. He was fast enough to match me in Shikai and had more strength than I did, so I had to use Bankai to finish him off.'' Ruby replied, thinking back to her fight. ''I'm thinking he's supposed to be a King Taijitu; his lower half was white instead of black.''

As the group of Shinigami and one Quincy continued to speak, Inoue steeled herself and shifted over to Pyrrha; her Shikai still present on her wrists. The redhead's emerald eyes flickered to her, the silent question in them as the teen raised her hands.

''Let me try something, Nikos-san.'' The gentle Shinigami asked, as she held her hands over the redhead's wrist. '' _Sōten Kisshun, I Reject_.''

Two small gold-orange sparks flew out of her bracelets, forming a triangular shield no bigger than a football over the Lieutenant's wrist. For a moment nothing happened, until - much to the astonishment of all watching - the bandages disintegrated, and her wrist painlessly fixed itself back into place, the torn skin reattaching itself and the broken bones regrown from nothing. In just under a minute the wrist was as good as new.

''Incredible...'' Pyrrha muttered in awe, tilting her now-healed wrist side to side. ''Your Zanpakutō is an amazing one, Inoue-san.''

The auburn-haired teen blushed. ''T-Thank you, Nikos-san.''

''The ability to heal, protect and attack. A very balanced type of Zanpakutō.'' Urahara remarked lightly as he re-entered the room. ''That aside, I've set up a communications room here for you to speak with your superiors back in The Vale, so do come by when you need to send a message.''

''What's the catch?'' Coco asked bluntly, eyeing the hat-wearing shopkeeper impassively.

Urahara just waved her off. ''None. Summer Rose already supplied my... requirements for my services.''

''So the Captains are already aware of you then.''

''Mmhm.'' Urahara hummed cheerfully, watching as Inoue began healing Sun with interest. ''Once Inoue-san has finished healing you I suggest getting rest while you can. I'm working on something to help detect the Grimm, but until then you'll have to rely on each other.''

''Hai.'' Came the chorus from all present, minus one. Coco.

She stared at Urahara piercingly, and he stared back unflinchingly.

 _'We have a lot to talk about, Kisuke-san.'_

* * *

Far away, in the cold desolate world of Inanis, Salem rose from her throne.

''So, the little Rose girl has attained Bankai.'' The leader of the Grimm murmured, lips curling in distaste. ''No matter, she will take years to achieve mastery of it, if not decades. One more Bankai will not avert the Shinigami's fate.''

''Airavata.'' She called, and the darkness behind her shifted.

''You called, Salem-sama?''

Her crimson eyes flickered towards the black mass of darkness. ''Accelerate our plans. You and the rest of the Renasci will retire to the Anti-Reishi chambers until my brother decides to make his move with his Quincy children. If you are to help stand against The Vale, you must all be stronger.''

The shadowed figure bowed. ''As you wish, Salem-sama. What of Ryujin-dono and Tiamat-dono?''

Salem paused for a moment, before waving him off.

''They are to enter as well. If they are Captain-class now, I can only imagine what they will become in due time.''

''I look forward to that day, Salem-sama.''

''As do I, Airavata. As do I.''

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Taiyō = Sun (Sun's Shikai)**

 _ **Santatchi = Sun Touch. (Sun's Shikai Technique)**_

 **Zettai Senshi = Absolute Warrior. (Pyrrha's Bankai)**

 _ **Koten Zanshun = Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield. (Inoue's Shikai Technique)**_

 _ **Santen Kesshun = Three Sacred Links Shield. (Inoue's Shikai Technique)**_

 _ **Sōten Kisshun = Twin Sacred Return Shield. (Inoue's Shikai Technique)**_

 **Sōzō Mēkā = Imagination Maker. (Coco's Shikai)**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap.**

 **Like Ruby's Bankai? I find it fits, though it took a few trial-and-errors to get that scene down. I've had her Bankai designed since the start; a Bankai that gets more powerful the more Reishi she 'steals' from her opponent via cutting them. The drawback though is the bloodlust, courtesy of her Hollow side _and_ her Bankai's influence - and nope, it doesn't have anything _directly_ to do with blood. More of a reference to a certain event in her past, one that'll be covered later in the arc.**

 **And yep, Pyrrha's had a Bankai for a while now. As for what it does will be seen later, but for now a hint; it's an expansion on her Shikai's abilities. Sun and Coco got to reveal their Shikai, but only Sun's was explained to any degree; as for what Coco's does, I'll let you try and guess.**

 **Some more of the Grimm have arrived, and they all follow a theme; immense physical strength, enhanced speed and natural regeneration. Fits in with what canon Grimm are like - they don't have any real special weapons (minus the Sea Dragon and Dragon, hint-hint-hint-hint).**

 **This will be the end of the Grimm for now. Their 'purpose' is complete, temporarily.**

 **Coco and Urahara also got some past between them going...**

 **Till next time~!**


	21. Chapter 21: Resurgence

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 21: Resurgence**_

* * *

''Well at least we got home before midnight.''

Ruby Rose giggled lightly at her boyfriend's (and wasn't that a flustering concept?) dry remark, the two tiredly returning back to the Kurosaki residence. Yuzu and Karin were sound asleep despite the sounds of battle not an hour beforehand, probably due to the Kidō barrier Isshin put up. The Kurosaki patriarch himself was awake in the living room, nonchalantly watching TV and welcoming them home. Whether because of the battle or because the twins were asleep, he didn't do it as boisterously as normal... but he and Ichigo still got into a short spat regardless. Father-son bonding, she supposed.

They had retired to bed, but sleep was not forthcoming, not with the adrenaline slowly leaving their systems and leaving their nerves high-strung, their minds still in battle-mode. Incidentally both decided to sneak out onto the roof of the Kurosaki residence, leading to their current situation; laying against the cool tiled roof watching the moon and stars slowly shift across the midnight sky overhead. It was nice. Peaceful.

Resting her head on his arm, she hummed. ''Too bad Yuzu-chan was already asleep.''

''Yeah... shame goat-face wasn't.''

Stifling another giggle, she glanced towards him. ''Anything interesting happen since I was taken to The Vale?''

''Eh... aside from being trained by a bunch of weirdos, Geta-boshi included, nothing much.'' He shrugged lightly. ''Chad, Inoue, Ishida and I have been taking turns with any Hollows that show up - Inoue usually joins one of us as a support. What about you? Anything interesting happen?''

''Yep. Lots of stuff.'' She murmured, shooting him an amused look. ''Guess you aren't the only Shinigami-Hollow-Quincy hybrid anymore.''

It took him a moment to realise what she meant, but to his credit he only blinked owlishly. ''...seriously?''

''Mmhm.'' Ruby hummed. ''Okaa-san said the Rose lineage is a Quincy-Shinigami hybrid one , although pretty much nobody knows, for obvious reasons.''

''Huh.'' Ichigo muttered. ''Didn't see that coming. What're the chances of the only two triple-hybrids in all of Remnant meet?''

''Pretty low.'' She smiled lightly. ''So, what's the plan tomorrow?''

The taller teen shifted slightly as he looked at the sky thoughtfully. ''...well, I've still got school to go to, and I get out at around four. Plus I've got training to do after that. Aside from that, I got nothing else on.''

''And you've been doing that for a month now?''

''Yeah, why'd you ask?''

She puffed her cheeks out, poking him on the cheek. ''You need to get out more.''

''Wha- I go out plenty!'' He replied incredulously.

Ruby crossed her arms. ''School and training isn't all there is y'know. How many times have you just taken a walk, or going to an ice cream store, or anything else?''

''This is just an attempt to drag me to that ice cream store, isn't it?''

''Not at all.''

He rolled his brown eyes. ''Fine, we can go after I get out of school. On one condition.''

''Name it~''

''I wanna introduce you to some friends, the ones who help train me.'' Ichigo informed, his eyes drifting over the sky above. ''They're Shinigami-Hollow hybrids. Outcasts from The Vale because of something Aizen did. They can probably help you learn to use your Hollow powers, if you're having trouble.''

''Sure.'' She yawned as she rested her head on his chest, and they fell into a peaceful lull of silence.

Unintentionally they drifted off, and before either noticed, they had fallen asleep, breathing softly under the night sky.

* * *

Morning came and discounting their odd choice of sleeping location, everything was relieving 'normal'. Isshin was his typical goofy self and had suddenly taken to calling her his 'third daughter', resulting in an embarrassed Ichigo attempting to beat the daylights out of his old man. Yuzu and Karin greeted them with their usual smiles/deadpans before the twins headed off for school followed shortly by Ichigo himself, leaving Ruby to meet up with her allies and patrol the town as per usual.

Thankfully no more humanoid Grimm had arrived, but regular Grimm activity had surged - packs of Beowolves roamed around the walls by the dozen, Ursa clambered around randomly but determinedly, and Nevermore hovered in the far distance, occasionally pausing before continuing on their aimless flight. The sudden change in behaviour was bewildering and kept them all on edge, waiting for one of the humanoid Grimm to appear... but they didn't.

The Hollows had no such restraint, and several had appeared over the course of the day - markedly more than usual, but nothing major.

''...this is the place?''

Ice cream cone in hand, Ruby shot a flat look at the orange-haired teen, her free hand gesturing to the lacklustre warehouse that looked a few years away from collapsing. They stood at the edge of the industrial district, no other living beings within easily a hundred metres. The term 'ghost town' was quite applicable to the deserted workplace.

In response to her question, Ichigo just smirked lightly before walking up the warehouse and stopping several feet from it, placing his hand against empty air. For a moment nothing happened, before a huge cube-shaped orange barrier suddenly formed around the warehouse - said warehouse suddenly looking a lot cleaner and fresh, as if someone had given it a new coat of paint and done some repairs. With a single knock followed by three rapid knocks, a door-shaped hole formed in front of the teen.

''C'mon, let's not keep them waiting.'' Ichigo said smugly, thoroughly enjoying Ruby's dumbfounded look.

''Wha- how- when-'' She stumbled over her words, helplessly gesturing at the barrier in shock.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, he grabbed her hand and tugged her along. The inside of the building was a lot nicer; it still looked like a warehouse, but some renovating had been done to make it look a lot nicer. Bedrooms where they slept were over to one side; a metal staircase leading up to a bunch of rooms that used to be offices at one side of the room. A kitchen had been set up below them in what might've once been a conference room of sorts, though how they got the electricity he didn't know. Couches and tables were dotted about near the centre of the room and the occasional odd piece of furniture was dotted about, such as a rowing machine, a bookshelf or Kensei's punching bag.

''Yo, Shinji.'' Ichigo called out in greeting, nodding to the blond Visored that was casually sat on the couch. Hachi was sat in the corner of the room meditating, while Hiyori was somewhere in the kitchen; the rest of the Visored was absent. Uncommon, but not unusual.

''Ichigo.'' The blond replied lazily, flipping a page in his manga. ''I see you brought a friend.''

The teen didn't miss the half-questioning, half-distrustful tone he used. To be expected he supposed. Isolation does that to people.

''She's like me; Quincy-Shinigami-Hollow hybrid.'' Ichigo replied lightly, making Shinji take pause. ''I was wondering if we could train here, since the other Shinigami in the town will probably use Urahara-san's basement.''

He glanced at Ruby, and she nodded. ''Plus, she needs a bit of help with her Hollow powers too.''

''That so?'' Shinji remarked, turning his slanted gaze onto Ruby. ''Ya havin' any trouble with it?''

''Uh... not really?'' She tilted her head uncertainly. ''I mean she hasn't really tried to fight me and she's too lazy to really do anything else. I don't really even see her often in the first place.''

The blond man stared at her for a moment, before glancing at Ichigo, then sighed as one hand slapped over his face. ''Why can't Kisuke just send me tha' _normal_ ones.''

''What defines a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid as _normal_?'' Ruby interjected dryly.

Shinji paused, before tilting his head slightly. ''Point. Fine, I'll give ya a crash course in Hollow abilities.''

''I'll be working on Ikkotsu.'' Ichigo notified the Visored leader, who just nodded lazily.

With a parting smirk at the shorter girl, the orange-haired teen vanished in a flicker of Idō, leaving Ruby alone with Shinji. Silence reigned for a few moments, before he spoke.

''So.'' Shinji began, lazily rising to his feet. ''How long can ya hold your mask?''

''...I can make a mask?''

Shinji sighed.

* * *

For the next four days, that routine began. Ichigo continued his schedule while Ruby joined him once he got out of school; patrolling during the time before that. However she found herself wandering aimlessly for a good portion of that time, due to one unsettling fact.

Hollow activity had all but become zero.

Not a single Hollow, weak or strong, had appeared even remotely close to Karakura - in fact, nobody had sensed a Hollow _at all_. It was like all Hollows had universally decided going to Remnant wasn't a good idea anymore. Grimm activity, on the other hand, had spiked dramatically, and Pyrrha had even seen a Goliath in the distance, staring ominously from afar. Most of the stronger or wiser Grimm species didn't go near the town itself, but they just... watched. It was creepy how passive they had become, yet seemingly acutely aware. Of what, none of them knew.

Ruby sighed silently, her feet carrying her away from the Visored warehouse, Ichigo having decided to stay a little longer to speak with Shinji about something. It probably had something to do with Aizen, they assumed. Whether he was killing, enslaving or allying with Hollows it didn't matter - he probably had a hand in it somehow. Still, none of them were complaining - less work after all - but it was certainly unsettling.

Abruptly she froze as an odd sensation washed over her, not unlike a wave of nausea. One hand fell to her Zanpakutō in preparation for a fight, but no foe showed themselves. For a few long moments nothing happened, leaving her to think she may be coming down with something, before a figure walked into view.

The figure was a tall, lanky man with shaggy brown hair. His pale skin almost looked grey in the evening sun, his eyes were surrounded by dark purple ovals that highlighted his turquoise irises. He wore a long white robe-esque coat with a lilac fur trim, with a purple ascot scarf around his neck with a prominent ruby brooch attached to it. His fingernails were inhumanly long, making a soft clinking sound whenever they tapped each other, and a pair of purple manacles on his wrists. A wide sash with a purple line through it was also present on his waist.

''Who are you?'' Ruby asked immediately, her hand resting on her blade but making no move to draw it immediately. She sensed no hostility... in fact she felt nothing from the unknown man. Absolutely nothing.

It was creepy.

''Muramasa.'' The person introduced politely, but his eyes were not on hers, but instead her sheathed Zanpakutō. ''I find myself curious. You remain where you lay, yet hold the power to leave and fix your issues yourself. Why do you not?''

''Uh... what now?'' Ruby blinked owlishly, befuddled.

Muramasa continued however. ''The storm remains even after so long. Why do you tolerate it? Why not abolish the clouds and seek the sun you so desire? I can give you that chance. All I ask is your compliance.''

Thoroughly confused by the (possibly insane) man's words, she made to respond only to feeling the nausea increase. Her vision swirled around her like she was in a washing machine, and she fell, only to not hit the ground - instead, she... fell again? The disorienting spinning motion made her eyes screw shut as her brain tried and failed to make sense of what was up and down, and nearly ten seconds of nausea later it abruptly ended. Which resulted in her fall face-first into the dirt at her feet.

''Ugh...'' She groaned, blinking blearily for several long moments, before unsteadily looking up.

All nausea suddenly became much more unimportant when she found a sole silver eye staring back at her.

''Bara-chan?''

Ketsukei Bara stared down at her with an worryingly unreadable expression, but her words were directed at Muramasa. ''Very well.''

Muramasa smiled. ''Excellent. We shall return to our comrades then.''

''Bara-chan?'' Ruby asked again, groggily pushing herself up slightly, but her Zanpakutō paid her no heed. With a flick of the wrist Muramasa, much to her alarm, created a grey mouth-like portal. A Garganta. ''Bar-''

She was cut off as her Zanpakutō vanished from view only for something to strike the back of her head, and consciousness left her.

* * *

 _''You're kidding, Geta-boshi.''_

 _''I wish I was, Kurosaki-san. But what I say is true - the majority of the Zanpakutō in Karakura have seemed to have been 'freed' from their Shinigami, my dear Benihime-chan included.''_

 _''What about the Visored?''_

 _''They're fine, I assume. Nobody can find their warehouse unless they actively 'know' of the barrier, and it will only appear if Hachi wills it. This Muramasa fellow couldn't have known about it in the first place.''_

 _''Chad and Inoue? What about their spirits?''_

 _''No, they're fine as well. My guess is that Muramasa overlooked them for whatever reasons - perhaps he was unaware of them, or maybe he did not consider them worthwhile. It could be anything really.''_

 _''Hm... what about my dad? Tessai-san and Yoruichi-san?''_

 _''Your father doesn't have enough Reiryoku to wield his Zanpakutō - his Zanpakutō spirit, likewise, would most likely not have a physical form to materialise. Tessai-san and Yoruichi-san were both out on errands to Kyoto and Osaka respectively, and when they returned they confirmed their Zanpakutō spirits were still with them.''_

 _''Well, that's good at least... but that means I'm probably the only damn person here who still has their spirit.''_

Ruby let out a low groan as she stirred back to consciousness, the faint voices of Urahara and Ichigo waking her up. Dimly she noted she was in the Shoten - one of the back rooms most likely - and had a bandage wrapped around her head, but was otherwise fine. She was laying on a futon, with Urahara at her right side and Ichigo at her left, both looking grimly serious. Well, Ichigo was. Urahara was his normal cheerfully annoying self.

''Oh? It seems our little patient is awake. Tessai-san~!'' Urahara cheerfully called out, making her wince from the volume. ''Bring some fresh bandages would you?''

''On it boss!'' Came the call from deeper in the store.

''Ichigo?'' Ruby muttered groggily, turning to look at him as he helped her sit up. ''What happened...?''

The teen had a scowl on his face, but she could see the worry in his eyes. ''I found you unconscious after your Reiatsu practically vanished, so I brought you here. Apparently something similar happened to the other Shinigami stationed here too.''

''Do you recall anything, Rose-san?'' Urahara asked pointedly, Tessai entering the room a moment later with fresh bandages. She didn't complain as he sat down behind her and the bandages began to unwind, instead responding to the shopkeepers question.

''I remember feeling sick, and then a man called Muramasa introduced himself and spoke to... me?'' She ended with an uncertain lilt to her tone. ''I think he was speaking to me... or maybe my Zanpakutō... I'm not sure. But then Bara-chan manifested, and left through a Garganta with him.''

Urahara hummed, tapping his chin with his closed fan thoughtfully. ''Hm, that does line up with the stories from the other Shinigami present, and my own experience. It seems like it could be an Arrancar - a Hollow who has broken their mask and attained Shinigami powers - but when he approached me he was most certainly Shinigami in origin. I find it more likely he was a rogue Zanpakutō spirit.''

Ichigo blinked. ''...Zanpakutō spirits can go rogue?''

''Mmhm. Upon their wielders death, a sufficiently strong Zanpakutō can manifest for a short period of time. Depending on their abilities, they may be able to sustain themselves indefinitely on the Reishi in the air, or through similar means.'' Urahara informed musingly. ''Though that doesn't explain the usage of Garganta, and a Zanpakutō consuming Hollows is incredibly unlikely... but then again, not impossible.''

Ruby grimaced as Tessai carefully applied a fresh wrap of bandages to her head. ''Great. First Aizen, then humanoid Grimm, now a rogue Zanpakutō that... steals spirits? What's next, an army of Quincy?''

''I wouldn't jinx us.'' Urahara smiled mysteriously, snapping open his fan.

''So what're we gonna do? Whatever this Muramasa has planned clearly isn't good for the rest of us.'' Ichigo questioned seriously, earning another hum from the shopkeeper.

''Indeed.'' The shopkeeper agreed. ''I plan on contacting The Vale shortly; I've already sent a message ahead to Summer, so I trust she'll gather the Captains promptly. They'll also likely recall the stationed Shinigami team, considering without their Zanpakutō spirits they are severely inhibited. Should the humanoid Grimm return in that time they will undoubtedly be outmatched.''

The words 'and die' were left unsaid, but not unnoticed.

Tessai finished wrapping her new bandages, collecting the red-stained ones and carrying them away to dispose of them. The sight brought another question to her mind. ''What's with the bandages anyway?''

''You had a mild head injury.'' Urahara replied lightly, pointing his fan at her. ''Nothing serious, but there was some bleeding from the back of your head. It's mostly healed at this point; though I wouldn't advise walking about too much for an hour or two. Definitely no fighting for the remainder of the day.''

Ruby frowned worriedly. ''So what am I supposed to do about Bara-chan? Just... just leave her?''

''I doubt anything significant, or at least significant to your Zanpakutō, will happen within a day. Whatever Muramasa has planned, he will likely not expend all his pieces at once.'' Urahara replied with the same carefree tone. ''She will be fine, so they're no need to worry.''

''As to how we can retrieve our wayward spirits... well, that's another matter entirely.'' The man finished with a shrug, rising to his feet and ducking out of the room. The sounds of connecting wires and a computer booting up hummed in the background.

''Hey.'' Ichigo's voice drew her silver gaze. ''You alright?''

Ruby smiled, before her expression faltered. ''...as well as I can be, I guess. It feels... weird, not having Bara-chan in my soul. Like I'm missing something. It's uncomfortable, like I'm hungry or have an itch I can't reach.''

''Didn't you have to manifest her to get Bankai?''

''Mm, but that was different. It was... willing. We both knew she was manifested and the reason for it. Even the times afterwards I manifested her, we both knew the reason. But now it feels... wrong, like it was a forced manifestation. I don't feel any drain on my Reiryoku, so something else must be providing the energy to keep her manifested. Still, it just feels weird - in a bad way, that is.''

Ichigo hummed, covertly steering the conversation away from the morose topic. ''So, looks like you got Bankai first.''

Ruby perked up, a smile lighting up her face. ''Mmhm! So now we're probably equal and tag-team. Team Red Strawberry? Team Rose Protector? Team...''

As the petite hybrid thoughtfully went through a list of 'team names' (most of them involving 'strawberry'), he could only roll his eyes in exasperated amusement.

* * *

In the other room, Urahara stood before a large monitor, gradually booting up as it connected to the one now stationed in the meeting hall of the Captains - as per Ozpin's oh-so-helpful 'suggestion'. A suggestion that originated from Summer, which in turn originated from Urahara. Ozpin was the most trusted of the three, hence why he was the one to offer the idea in the first place, while Summer was the one who got the message via Urahara, thus making the whole communication process much easier.

As he slid the door to the hallway shut for privacy, the shopkeeper could only muse on what was to come. Aizen would make his move, of course, and The Vale would come out victorious. It was highly unlikely, even with the Hogyoku in his possession - and wasn't that going to be difficult to explain - that Aizen would be able to trump not only Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, but also Ozpin Yamamoto, Summer Rose, _and_ the Royal Guard. To think such a possibility existed was laughable.

No, what his thoughts lingered on was what came _after_ that. He and Summer were friends, but he had no doubts she was unpredictable. She may not have the super-intelligence and tactical mastery that someone such as himself had, or the ability to lay out contingency plan after contingency plan, but what she did have was charisma and an unsettling ability to simply _know_ things she shouldn't. He vividly remembered the day she showed up in his underground training area, smiling serenely even as she looked at the incapacitated hollowfied Visored. He hadn't told anyone aside from Yoruichi and Tessai about that place, but somehow she knew. When he asked her about it, she had only smiled back and replied:

 _''I always know, Kisuke. Nothing is hidden from my gaze.''_

To this day he didn't fully know what she meant by that - whether it was metaphorical or literal - although he had a few theories. He knew she wasn't a bad person, but he also knew she was good friends, dare he say best friends with Aizen. There was no way to predict what she would do, especially if it came down to her, Ozpin or Yamamoto to fight the traitorous Captain.

If Summer joined Aizen to fight the two strongest Shinigami... he wasn't sure of the outcome. He still recalled the final day of the Civil War, when he had felt her Bankai from across The Vale. The sheer all-piercing fear that had raced up his spine for a reason he could not fathom left quite the impression. It was silent but oh-so-deadly. The battle hadn't lasted for a full minute after she released it, and with it marked the end of the war. Sure, he knew Yamamoto and Ozpin were powerful, and their abilities were largely unknown... but there was something about Summer that always made him take a double-take, made him wonder 'what if'. Where an outcome seemed all but impossible, she somehow made it eerily possible.

Perhaps she...? No. Such a notion was silly.

Urahara shook his head, turning his attention to the computer as it finished connecting, and a picture formed to reveal the Captains Hall - and with it, all of the Captains stood in two neat lines, their gazes on his face. He inwards smiled at seeing shock on more than a few faces - he assumed they weren't informed _he_ was he one they would be talking to. Or perhaps they were surprised by his appearance, or some other reason. He didn't know; he wasn't a mind-reader.

''Hello, Head Captain, Captains.'' He tipped his hat in greeting, plastering on a cheerful smile.

 _''Kisuke Urahara.''_ Head Captain Yamamoto greeted gruffly, looking quite impassive, unlike his Captains who were mixed between amused, bewildered and uncertain. _''You have a situation involving some of our Lieutenants and Third Seats?''_

''Quick to the point as usual, Head Captain.'' Urahara smiled jovially, prompting Yamamoto to open his closed eyes at the veiled jab. Evidently he did not miss the subtle jab at his exile all those years ago. ''But yes, we do. It seems some man by the name of Muramasa arrived and 'stole' their Zanpakutō spirits from them, thus leaving them weakened and incapable of performing Bankai should they need to.''

 _''Muramasa?''_ Byakuya Kuchiki spoke up, eyes narrowed dangerously. _''Are you certain that is the name of the individual?''_

''Mmhm. Quite the creepy character. He'd give Ichimaru-san a run for his money.'' The shopkeeper replied lightly, earning a quiet chuckle from Kyoraku. ''You know him, Kuchiki-san?''

 _''...indeed.''_ The Kuchiki head replied stoically, continuing when it became apparent the other Captains desired more information. _''He was the Zanpakutō of my nephew, Kōga Kuchiki. He took part in the Civil War two-hundred years ago, allying with The Vale's side, until he was caught indiscriminately killing Shinigami of both sides. After evading capture, he was later imprisoned within a seal designed by my grandfather and the Head Captain. How his Zanpakutō has survived this long I do not know.''_

All eyes shifted to the Head Captain, who sighed. _''Kōga Kuchiki; former Third Seat of the Pink Division during the Civil War. While only at the level of a Third Seat, his Reiryoku reserves far outstripped even his Captain, Ginrei Kuchiki. Given several centuries of experience, it is not unfathomable his reserves would match even my own.''_

Urahara hummed thoughtfully at this information, watching from under the brim of his hat as the Captains mulled over this information. To have such vast Reiryoku reserves that even the Captain Commander acknowledged their size... it was a troubling piece of information. Of course, while large reserves were impressive, if the individual lacked the fighting skill to actually wield them to their maximum capability then it didn't mean a whole lot - it just meant they were a lot more durable.

 _''What of Kōga Kuchiki? He is sealed, is he not? If he has remained like that for two centuries, how is his Zanpakutō not only free, but has been for two hundred years?''_ The newly-appointed Captain of the White Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, asked.

 _'An interesting question.'_ Urahara silently remarked. The concept of a rogue Zanpakutō living for over a year after their wielders death was ludicrous, but _two hundred_ years? Downright impossible. Then again, Kōga wasn't dead...

 _''It is possible he had some outside help... or the seal is weakening.''_ Yamamoto intoned. _''As for Muramasa, we do not know when or where he will resurface, and with the power of three Lieutenant-class fighters and two Third Seat-class spirits, he is nothing short of a dangerous threat.''_

''Correction, Head Captain.'' Urahara smiled cheekily, interrupting the man. ''Include one Captain-class spirit in there too. Benihime-chan is quite dangerous, you know.''

In the back of his mind he smiled grimly at seeing the troubled looks surface on the faces of several Captains, while Summer merely frowned deeper and Kyoraku tipped his sakkat down further. Both had been there during his test for being a Captain, and he'd like to think his Bankai left a memorable impression.

 _''...then not even Captains are exempt from Muramasa's grasp.''_ Byakuya muttered lowly, but still audibly. _''Head Captain, what should we-''_

He was interrupted as the room shook, causing the projector screen to shake and fizzle around the edges dangerously. After a few seconds the shaking subsided, only for much more frequent, smaller tremors to shake the screen.

 _''...well, it looks like Muramasa has made his move.''_ Kyoraku drawled dryly.

Summer quirked a smile at him. _''Quite.''_

The Captain Commander tapped his cane on the ground. _''All Captains, return to your Divisions and defend The Vale! Dismissed!''_

Within a few seconds all individuals minus Summer and Yamamoto had left the room, the two looking up at the camera; at him.

 _''Kisuke, what happens if a Zanpakutō is defeated? The last thing we need is for them to be destroyed or some fate akin to that.''_ Summer asked pointedly.

''I'm afraid I don't know; I never anticipated a long-sealed Third Seat would make a reappearance, nor that his Zanpakutō would be this influential.'' Urahara admitted truthfully. ''However, since Zanpakutō spirits are originally born from ones soul, if the wielder defeats them or 'subjugates' them, then it is likely they will be returned to them. Or at least cease hostilities, depending on the nature of the spirit.''

 _''...and if someone other than the wielder defeats them?''_

''That is what I am worried about, Captain Commander, and why I'm coming to The Vale to repossess my precious Benihime-chan.''

* * *

Chaos erupted across the central point of The Vale, as Shinigami ran to and from the odd-dressed individuals who sowed destruction through their ranks.

Muramasa hummed quietly as he wandered down one of the various streets, sensing the spirits he liberated freely destroying parts of The Vale as per the orders he gave. None killed any Shinigami intentionally, but that was fine with him; he only ordered them to cause chaos, not slaughter. That, and doing so might bring down the wrath of the Captain Commander himself, and that would be troubling to deal with so early.

At his left stood the stoic form of Ketsukei Bara, cloak blowing about as she flicked her wrist, unleashing arcs of crimson energy that destroyed the buildings around them gradually. Though he did note with some amusement she purposely avoided destroying a sweet shop; evidently she held some of the same desires as her wielder.

To his right was an elegant woman in a regal but revealing crimson dress, with pale ivory skin a skinny figure. Her black hair was done up in a pair of looped braids, with ornaments holding them in place, giving her a noble princess look - benefitting of someone named 'crimson princess'. Her ruby-painted lips were curled into a vicious smile as she swiped her sword lazily back and forth, sending out similar arcs of crimson energy that screeched through the air, slamming with much more destructive power against the buildings around them. Either she was putting more effort into destroying things than Ketsukei Bara was, or she was simply strong enough to exert more power, given she was the spirit of a former Captain.

''Come now, Ketsukei-san, put some effort into it.'' Benihime admonished lightly, a haughty smile crossing her lips as she directed her gaze to the other red spirit.

Ketsukei merely shot her an aloof stare. ''I would rather not cause unneeded destruction that would inhibit my wielder in future. Unlike you, I actually hold love for The Vale.''

''I wonder how long that 'love' would last when they cast your wielder aside for being a hybrid, hm?''

Ketsukei glared this time. ''Cease your incessant babbling, crimson princess.''

''Babbling? I'm afraid I don't do such a thing.'' Benihime replied loftily.

''Ladies.'' Muramasa interrupted politely. ''I don't think we should leave our guest waiting, no?''

Benihime huffed. ''No, I suppose not.''

Ketsukei said nothing; her silver gaze already looking forwards at the Captain who stood before them.

Shunsui Kyoraku only smiled however. ''No, please continue... though I'd prefer it if you stopped destroying my home.''

As if in reply, Benihime released another crimson arc, collapsing a nearby building.

''That's rather mean.'' Kyoraku pouted, only to pause when he realised he couldn't move.

Muramasa smiled, holding his hand out and briefly revealing his spiritual threads, which were entwined around Kyoraku's form. While simply incapacitating a wielder with nausea was much more simpler and subtle, he would rather use his threads for any Captain-tier opponents, just to be sure.

As if it was second nature, his words slid off his silver tongue, directed at the spirit. ''Let's play a game, shall we?''

That was all it took apparently, as two spirits materialised in front of Kyoraku in a flash of purple light. The elder one was a tall, voluptuous woman with violet hair done in twin corkscrew pigtails and a red ribbon around her neck. Her right eye was covered by a black eyepatch while her left was turquoise, and she wore an indigo cape with an imprint of a skull with two blades across it, and a long dark dress underneath it with a low neckline. On her head was an odd looking golden bone headdress.

The shorter of the two also had violet hair and a turquoise eye, but her hair was chin-length and slanted so only her right eye was visible, and with a skull emblem decorating her hair. She wore a black skin-tight top that covered her face - minus her right eye - arms and neck. Over it she wore a purple-red hip-length coat with a purple sash at the middle, alongside a pair of matching shorts and knee-length socks.

''Katen Kyōkotsu.'' Kyoraku remarked, looking rather unsurprised. ''Well... that's unfortunate.''

''Quite.'' The taller half, Katen, remarked flatly.

The younger half said nothing but followed after the older half as they walked to Muramasa's side.

''Ketsukei.'' Muramasa spoke, directing his words to the cloak-clad spirit. ''Guide our new comrades back to the base, will you?''

With a wave of the hand he created a Garganta, and silently Ketsukei hopped in, followed by the two purple-haired spirits, and the portal closed.

''Hm... so, what now?'' Kyoraku asked lightly, completely unfazed despite still being unable to move. ''I don't think I need to say my colleagues won't be as... passive as I am, you know. They won't give you a chance to take their Zanpakutō.''

Muramasa raised a brow. ''So you willingly let your spirits be liberated?''

''Of course.'' The Captain replied with a smile. ''Getting out would do some good for them. Plus, when all is said and done we can make up and have a nice drink under the cherry blossoms. Maybe I'll get some flowers as an apology.''

''...you are a very odd man, Shunsui Kyoraku.'' Muramasa replied, staring uncertainly at the senior Captain. He was rather calm, all things said.

''So I've been told.''

''To answer your question however, what happens next shall mark the end of the Shinigami, and the reign of the Zanpakutō.'' Muramasa proclaimed with a smile. ''With the allegiance of the majority of the upper echelons Zanpakutō, we shall overthrow the Shinigami. Quite simple, really.''

''So you plan on gaining the allegiance of our Zanpakutō?''

Muramasa chuckled.

''I already have.''

On cue, a cacophony of explosions shook The Vale.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Muramasa's here.**

 **The Zanpakutō Rebellion was probably my favourite filler arc, mostly because it gave physical forms for the Zanpakutō so writers didn't have to make up their appearance - it was already pseudo-canon. Well, Kyoraku's is 100% canon since Katen Kyōkotsu appeared in the Thousand Year Blood War arc. Regardless, this arc won't end the same way as canon, and there is a reason for its inclusion. It'll also give a chance to show off some more Zanpakutō releases, and the other Lieutenants/Third Seats that haven't appeared yet.**

 **This was mostly a filler chapter to set the break between the Grimm invasion and now the Zanpakutō rebellion, hence its shorter nature (only 6k words compared to the last two chapter's 7k). That and I didn't have as much time this week, and likely won't for the rest of December (Christmas and all), although I will try and make the Thursday deadline, but the chapters might be shorter as a result. It all just depends on how much time I get to write.**

 **That said, till next time~!**


	22. Chapter 22: Spiritual Desires

**A/N: Hello~! A day late, but still got it posted at least~**

 **Also to note something a reader pointed out to me in a PM; yes, all manifested spirits by Muramasa will not have their speech italicised (such as; _''This''_ ). Spirits who were willingly manifested by their wielders, however, will retain their italicised speech.**

 **There also, mind you, won't be a chapter next Thursday - it was hectic enough to get this chapter wrote out in the allotted time frame, and with Christmas Eve and Christmas itself, I won't have time. So; Merry Christmas readers, and also Happy New Year. See you next year~**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 22: Spiritual Desires**_

* * *

Ciel Soleil scowled faintly, her feet carrying her across the tile rooftops of a storefront, vanishing in a step of Shunpo moments before a torrent of water crashed down where she once stood, obliterating the store under the crushing weight of the violent waters. She spun mid-step, a wordless Byakurai flying from her hand, piercing through the pillar of water only to more water to appear, compensating for the elemental weakness.

She flickered out of view just in time to avoid another snake of water that threatened to crush her. She swung her sword, forming a wall of water that intercepted and nullified another snake, but was taken off-guard by a third that came from above, crashing into her upper back with all the force of a freight train, and sending her plummeting into the street below with the force. She caught herself before she hit the ground, rolling and coming to a stop, a prominent scowl now adorned across her features, her blue eyes flickering up to the figure standing in the air above her.

They were male, their body comprised entirely of water with a defined, muscled physique. The deep blue hue of their form never stopped moving; always shifting like real water. Pale golden pauldrons rested on their shoulders, shaped like metallic sea shells, joined by a pair of matching bracers on the wrists and ankles. Their chiselled face held a look of regal stoicism, akin to the kings of old looked over their vast kingdoms, with dark navy hair swept back, waving in the non-existent wind. Twin cyan eyes glowed inhumanly, little more than glowing spots amongst the water. In their right hand they wielded a katana; an identical clone of the one in Ciel's hand.

Haramizu; her own Zanpakutō.

''So Muramasa's influence has extended to you as well.'' Ciel spoke, mostly to buy time.

Her partner humoured her attempt. ''Correct. He offered something I desired, I accepted. A simplistic trade.''

She gave him an icy stare, sweeping her sword out and unleashing a wave of water, only for the spirit to create a wall of water, blocking it.

''It must be something worthwhile, if you are willing to betray your wielder.''

''Hardly a betrayal, Ciel. You merely don't know my motives yet.'' Haramizu responded lightly, as if discussing the weather. ''All the other 'liberated' Zanpakutō were offered similar deals, something they desired. Not one of us has 'betrayed' our wielders; we merely want something, just as our own wielders may want something.''

A moment of silence passed, before Ciel sighed deeply, before raising her sword defiantly. ''Very well then. It is clear that our goals are opposed; thus I shall come at you with all my strength.''

''And will come at you with all of my own.'' Haramizu finished, and while he lacked a mouth a cyan curve appeared, imitating a smile.

Not a moment later both vanished in a flicker, and their blades collided in a flurry of sparks.

* * *

Bartholomew Oobleck's face could be carved from stone, expressing nothing as he weaved in and out of a blindingly fast flurry of sword swings.

Deflecting one particularly swift slash, he ducked under the retaliatory swing and drove an elbow into his opponents gut, grabbing their sword-wielding arm and releasing a silent but violent Shakkahō, sending his foe sliding backwards and stunning him momentarily. The brief lapse in focus was all the Captain needed to raise his free hand, rapidly muttering the short chant, and causing a golden glow to emanate from his open palm.

''Hadō #63: Raikōhō.'' Oobleck declared, releasing the thunderous bolt of raw energy that collided with his opponent, erupting into a dome of golden energy, electrical sparks arcing across the edges.

Abruptly it was cut down the middle, revealing the form of his Zanpakutō, albeit scorched. The samurai-esque spirit was clad in dark green armour with gold accents, and a purple sneering demon mask, having no eyes and leaving the eye slots a black void. The long odachi was also downsized to compensate for a smaller, more human frame. Black scorch marks were present on various parts of the armour, and the arm guards were chipped slightly from where his blade had cut.

''Whether outside our Inner World or in it, we are evenly matched. As usual.'' Oobleck remarked lightly.

Seirei said nothing; instead making a low hum reverberate from its body. An agreement.

''However, you won't cease fighting me until one of us falls, or until this Muramasa fellow calls you back?''

Another hum; deeper and gruffer. Agreement tinged with grimness.

''Then I wish you luck in such an endeavour.'' A faint smirk crossed Oobleck's face, his hand tightening around his sealed sword.

Seirei growled; a challenge.

Oobleck chuckled, and then he was gone. The resounding clash of steel echoed for miles as their blades collided.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a bar in the southern section of The Vale, a much different battle was taking place. Primarily because of the two dozen empty alcohol bottles laying around the bar.

''Haha! Her expression was priceless!'' Port roared in laughter, almost falling out of his seat; cheeks red from the aforementioned liquor that was eagerly consumed.

Sitting beside him on a stool was a tall hooded figure, their face obscured by an unnatural shadow. The long burgundy cloak was oddly long, reaching far past their impressive seven foot tall frame, and dragging on the floor yet never gathering dirt. Their hands were covered in black linen gloves, the fabric so thick it hid the shape of their hands, giving no impression of the being that laid beneath. The sake that was raised to its 'face' simply fell into the darkness, its fate unknown.

''Indeed it was!'' The startlingly high-pitched voice came from within the darkness, echoing like it came from within a cave. ''Perhaps you should attempt it again?''

Port grinned broadly, even as he shook his head. ''It wouldn't work. She'd notice the colour - pink hair dye is hard to mask, especially in that damn blue bottle.''

''True!'' The spirit inclined its head; no other bodily expression given, putting it at odds with the excitable, daresay hyper voice that came from within the hood.

''So-'' Port interrupted himself with a hiccup. ''What's Mudamasa planning for- for the others, hah?''

''Muramasa.'' The spirit corrected his wielder's intentional jab, its head tilting curiously. ''I'm not sure, actually! I wanted to ask but it felt awfully rude, you know!''

Port exhaled, waving down an uncertain-looking bartender as he ordered another drink. ''Yes I suppose it might be. What about the other spirits, they all in good- good hands?''

''Oh of course! Wonderful hands!'' The hooded being affirmed, its scathingly loud, high-pitched tone like nails on a chalkboard. ''Muramasa freed all the spirits - all the Captains, Lieutenants and the third-rankers! Some came to help their wielders, some came to feed their needs, some wanted to blow up and destroy and devour and eradicate and _paint the streets crimson with the blood of the innocents!_ ''

There was a pause.

''But that's the minority.'' The spirit finished. ''There were a few exceptions though! I didn't see the spirits of Yama-jii-kun-san or Oz-dono-chan! Or the spirits of Summer-sama-chan and Qrow-dono-chan! Even Muramasa didn't know, which is very very weird!''

''Ho, Summer's probably done something about that.'' Port hiccupped. ''She always has- has something to do with it.''

The spirit tilted its head. ''Don't you too?''

''Bah, I gave up on the manipulation business ages ago. Too much hard work.'' The Captain waved off. ''But er... what is- what about the damage? I'd rather not see The Vale a pile of rubble by the end of the week.''

''Hm, Muramasa probably won't want that! He said it was the age of the Zanpakutō, for them to rule! So destroying the city is a bit silly, very silly!'' The hooded spirit mused loudly. ''He won't want that, no no no!''

''Well, that is pleasing to hear.'' A smooth voice interrupted, as Retsu Unohana gracefully entered the near-empty bar, not least because of Port's titanic drinking habits. ''Do keep an eye on Minazuki for me, will you?''

''Of course, of course!'' The spirit exuberantly responded, even as its body didn't move an inch. ''She might be in pieces by the end though, I hope you don't mind~!''

''Please refrain from doing that where necessary.'' The amicable healer of the Brown Division replied, smiling serenely.

''No promises, Retsu-dono-chan!''

* * *

Muramasa hummed, looking over the city from his place on a third story building roof. Columns of black smoke rose steadily into the air from one or two wanton fires, though they were quickly being counteracted by the Shinigami. Several Zanpakutō were causing havoc, but he'd recalled most of them for tonight - this was to send a message, not to bring the Shinigami to their knees. That, and to attempt to lure out the remaining Zanpakutō that he had failed to lure in - those being Summer Rose's, Qrow Branwen's, the Captain Commander' and the Head Lieutenant's. The Lieutenant of the Purple Division was also absent; presumably on a mission of sorts, thus his Zanpakutō was spared.

The rogue spirit paused as he felt a faint flicker of Reiatsu at the edge of his senses, and he glanced around, seeing nobody. Narrowing his eyes he glanced at Benihime, who clearly noticed the presence as well, judging from her tensed form.

 _'There!'_ Muramasa's gaze snapped to the side, just in time to catch the elusive figure of Kisuke Urahara appear in a step of Shunpo, right behind Benihime with blade poised to pierce her back.

As his blade was thrust forwards however, the elegant woman spun around, parrying the blade aside and lunging back, creating a small cut on the sleeve of the mans green jacket. With deceptive speed and grace the blond-haired man leapt back, landing on a nearby lamppost with a cheery smile on his face.

''Hello Benihime-chan~'' Urahara greeted jovially, waving at the red-themed spirit.

''Hello Kisuke.'' Benihime drawled, much less enthusiastic. ''I presume you are here to take me back, hm?''

''Yep!''

''Permission to kick my wielder to high heaven, Muramasa-san?'' Benihime asked the spirit beside her, though her tone suggest she would do so regardless of his answer.

In response, Muramasa just waved her off, his interest somewhere else as an unfamiliar, but immensely powerful Reiatsu entered The Vale, tinged with both determination and irritation. The brown-haired spirit vanished in a flicker; honing in on the source.

Meanwhile, Benihime and her wielder stared at one another, their eyes hard but their expressions giving nothing away - the princess' a mask of stoicism, and Urahara's a mask of joviality. After nearly a full minute of tense silence, the spirit made the first move.

Benihime vanished in a step of Shunpo, appearing behind Urahara in a low crouch, blade poised to strike his lower spine in a move identical to the one Urahara pulled off on her just moments before. In response her wielder tilted out of the way, flipping his blade in his hand and stabbing backwards, cutting a thin line down her cheek and forcing her to pull back lest he pierce her eye. With surprising and sudden ruthlessness Urahara spun around, unleashing a wordless Sōkatsui that struck true, exploding into a plume of smoke.

Urahara stared into the cloud of smoke, waiting, before-

''Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō.'' Benihime announced from within the smoke and six bars of golden light closed in on his form, only for him to vanish in a step of Shunpo, avoiding them at the last moment, causing them to crash into each other and dissipate.

Appearing above his wayward Zanpakutō spirit, Urahara's sword glowed crimson as he swung down at her. '' _Nake, Benihime!_ ''

The spirit glared up as she swung her sword in tandem. '' _Nake_!''

The two glowing arcs of crimson collided, exploding into a cloud of red-tinted smoke that obscured their vision, not that it inhibited Urahara. Being the former Third Seat of the Black Division had trained his Reiatsu senses to the highest degree; it was child's play to sense his Zanpakutō spirit attempting to flank him from the side. Deflecting her blow with a faintly amused smile he spun, sweeping a leg out and forcing her to back off, if only for a moment. It was long enough.

''Raikōhō.'' Urahara declared, and from his outstretched hand flew a thunderous bolt of lightning, crossing the distance in less than a single second.

Yet, that single second was enough for Benihime to create a wordless Dankū, blocking the thunder cannon flawlessly. What she didn't anticipate was the Haien that flew behind it, striking the barrier with enough force to wear it down; cracking it slightly under the strain of two mid-tier Hadō casted by a Captain-level fighter. Benihime vanished in a step of Shunpo just in time to avoid the second Raikōhō that struck the Dankū, blowing through the cracked glass and streaking across the sky like a shooting star.

'' _Nake_.'' Benihime growled, flicking her wrist and sending another arc of crimson from her sword, which was met by one of Urahara's own. The moment of casting however gave her enough time to close the distance, and the duo engaged in a flurry of blades. Sparks flew as their identical blades collided repeatedly, neither gaining ground on the other.

After a few heated moments, Benihime threw her hand out, a wordless Hainawa flying through the arm and ensnaring the blond shopkeeper's free arm. She yanked him towards her, but her swing was intercepted by his own sword, not at all inhibited despite his free arm being detained. Her ruby red eyes widened when he managed to grab the golden chain, conducting a wordless Tsuzuri Raiden down the length of it and forcing her to release the chain lest she be shocked.

She realised her mistake a moment later, as Urahara jerked his wrist and swung the electrified rope like a whip, striking her side and sending a shock coursing through her veins, paralysing her for a moment. His sword dove for her throat, poised to kill with all the quiet lethality of a master assassin.

'' _Nake_!'' She snarled, and an explosion of crimson erupted from her sword aimlessly, blowing her wielder back with the force of it.

Ignoring the litany of cuts she had just dealt to herself with the self-destructive attack, she casted a wordless Rikujōkōrō that forced Urahara to avoid in a step of Shunpo, appearing behind her. Just as expected. Before he could flee a Sajō Sabaku ensnared him, followed by a silent but potent Kuyō Shibari. With a menacing smile curling at her lips, the ebony-haired Zanpakutō held out a hand towards the man, her palm glowing a fierce gold colour.

''Hadō #63: Raikōhō.'' Benihime declared, unleashing the thunder cannon that howled towards its bound target, striking true and erupting into a large sphere of golden lightning for several seconds, so intensely blinding it was not unlike a flash of thunder.

''Quite the shot, Benihime-chan.''

Startled, she made to dodge, but wasn't quick enough as a blade cut down her back and narrowly missed her spine. Hissing in pain she flicked her wrist, sending several blind arcs of crimson energy, if only to buy herself time. Spinning around she parried aside the blade that went for her throat, instead planting her open palm on Urahara's chest with enough force to send him skidding backwards, the wind knocked from his lungs.

Glaring at her wielder, Benihime had to begrudgingly respect that her wielder's skills had not fallen in the century of exile he had been in. Not a trace of the Raikōhō was on his body - for one clear reason; portable Gigai. She thought it was a silly invention, but now she had to take back her words, given he'd successfully avoided taking a direct Hadō shot to the chest with one. The fact he overpowered her Dankū, when she herself had master-class Kidō skills, did not escape her notice either. He'd likely altered the composition of the spell to 'pierce' more than 'explode'.

''Tch.'' She scoffed, scowling at him.

''My, that's not a pretty expression.'' Urahara spoke up, clearly amused, if slightly out of breath. ''Tell me though, why the hostility, Benihime-chan? You're not usually this vicious unless you're angry.''

Her scowl deepened, but her wielder remained silent; a single eyebrow quirked questioningly. He was being genuinely serious.

''Freedom.'' She replied sharply. ''I'm tired of remaining in that cane, Kisuke. In the past century you've unsealed me a total of fifteen times, and half of that was in the past five years! Do you have any idea what it feels like, to be restrained all the time, unable to unleash your power that you and your _partner_ worked so _hard_ to achieve? All for it to go down the drain until 'the time is right'?! It's infuriating, all the more because I understand your reasons behind it!''

Urahara remained silent throughout her brief but harsh tangent, face uncharacteristically stony, before he pulled the rim of his bucket hat down. ''Yare yare... guess I didn't consider your feelings on the matter, hm? I suppose it was unfair of me to keep you hidden, especially with Sado-kun and Inoue-chan dropping by. Would it please you to fight them?''

Benihime scoffed. ''They're weak, even if they're slowly growing. Barely Lieutenant level; Kurosaki would be a better opponent. He could push us into Bankai and, if he achieves his own, will undoubtedly be capable of defeating us given a few months.''

''Hm... I'll request a spar or two with him then, when this debacle settles.'' Urahara conceded thoughtfully. ''So... will you come back, Benihime-chan?''

''Of course not.'' The spirit denied loftily, before it faded to neutrality. ''Though I will 'surrender', if you can call it that, and return to Karakura. But you _owe_ me, you hear me, Kisuke?''

The shopkeeper winced at the harsh, do-as-I-say-or-you-get-headaches-for-decades tone.

''H-Hai, Benihime-chan.''

* * *

Ichigo scowled, knowing full well he was being stalked as he moved through The Vale, flickering in lightning-quick steps of Idō.

He had gotten slightly better at sensing, although the farther the distance the harder it got due to his tightly-contained Reiatsu that still snuck out, no matter how hard he suppressed it. However the unknown person stalking him was never more than two blocks away, making it easy to track them. They didn't really do anything; merely watched him patiently, as if waiting.

Tiring of the eyes on his back, he came to a stop in an open plaza that was partially destroyed, turning to face the shadows of a ruined building. ''Alright, you can come out, stalker-san.''

The eerie chinking of nails echoed through the plaza, as a brown-haired figure walked into view - Muramasa, if the description Coco had succinctly given was to be believed. The long nails and purple rings around the eyes gave it away. The wayward spirit also seemed to be aware of who he was as well; an expression of interest and curiosity on his face.

''So you are Ichigo Kurosaki...'' Muramasa murmured so quietly he almost didn't hear it. ''...interesting.''

Eyeing the brown-haired spirit dubiously, Ichigo quirked a brow. ''I'm guessing you're Muramasa.''

''Correct.'' The spirit confirmed, not reacting when Ichigo's hands went to his Zanpakutō. ''And you are... ah, Zangetsu. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance.''

 _'Zangetsu?'_ Ichigo immediately spoke in his mind, but no reply came - it was like something was blocking the connection. A very real wall - it felt like a small but noticeable brick was forming in his skull, uncomfortably weighing his head down, distorting his focus slightly and making him feel nauseous.

He tried to draw his swords, but to his alarm he found himself restrained - not paralysed, as he could still shift his body imperceptibly - but it felt like he was tied up with rope. He saw it a moment later when the light of the setting sun reflected off it; tiny, nigh-invisible wire-like threads that extended from Muramasa's hand. Scowling, he shifted about roughly, attempting to dislodge or remove the wires to no end.

''You loathe the rain, yet ceaselessly hope it never returns, and pray your wielders strength will be enough.'' Muramasa spoke clearly, ignoring Ichigo's futile struggling. ''Come forth and fulfil your dream, Zangetsu.''

There was a strange nauseating sensation, not unlike suddenly being thrown in a washing machine and getting tumbled about. He scrunched his eyes closed and ignored the feeling as best he could, focusing on breaking out of his bindings, only to notice he was no longer tied up. Instantly his eyes opened, and they widened in surprise when he saw the regal form of Zangetsu standing before him - the Quincy half, that is. The Hollow half of Zangetsu either didn't get manifested or somehow resisted.

The teen met his spirit's eyes, which oddly held a glimmer of challenge and determination in them. Then again, a Zanpakutō was supposed to be a reflection of the wielder - was it so strange then that Zangetsu would have that same determination Ichigo himself had? Determination for what, however, was unknown.

''I wish to see the lauded 'Substitute Shinigami' in action.'' Muramasa spoke, looking at Zangetsu inquisitively. ''I believe you know what to do.''

Quincy-Zangetsu only hummed an affirmative, before vanishing in a flick of a partial Idō - a mix of Hirenkyaku and Shunpo, since the Quincy-half of Zangetsu could not utilise the Hollow aspect to 'complete' the Idō technique. Nonetheless, the low thunderclap that he made echoed across the plaza as he appeared in front of the teen, who silently drew his swords and blocked the trench knife. Despite wielding two swords compared to Zangetsu's single trench knife, the strength difference was minimal.

Flickering away with a low thunderclap, Ichigo reappeared atop a nearby building. He knew Zangetsu better than anyone - understandable given the spirit was a part of him - so he knew the older man was likely trying to test him or something. Perhaps his skill and power, or maybe his technique and control - it could be anything.

So he didn't think. He let his instinct guide him; just like they taught him.

His large khyber knife, that sword that held the Hollow-half of Zangetsu, was sheathed over his back once more, leaving him with only his trench knife - making him even with the elder spirit. It was technically a handicap, but at the same time the Quincy spirit was only one half of his Zanpakutō; fighting him with both his and the Hollow's blade felt unfair - two swords against one, even if they were still even strength-wise. A weird, distorted sense of pride, he knew, but he didn't care.

Without so much as a word he vanished, just in time to avoid a small but lethally fast Getsuga that flew past, striking the building he stood on and blowing a hole through the roof. He reappeared and lashed out at Zangetsu's left side, only for his blade to be deftly parried away. With skill worthy of a master-class swordsman, the spirit swung and stabbed with his relatively short sword in a myriad of arcs and lines, scoring several thin cuts that were slowly healed over, courtesy of his regeneration.

Throwing up his free hand, Ichigo growled out; ''Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!''

The spirit remained unfazed even as luminescent blue flames roared to life, searing the air as they raced towards him. With a slow, deliberate swing, Zangetsu unleashed a thin but potent wave of pure air pressure, carving a line through the flames and causing them to dissipate, highlighting the Zanpakutō's regal form before he vanished in a step of Idō.

''Show off.'' Ichigo scowled, raising his blade and blocking the blade that went for his back, only to be taken aback when he was vastly overpowered, sending him flying away - and nearly into another building, had he not slowed himself down at the last moment.

Damn, he should really keep track of how many buildings were destroyed because of his fights.

Gathering Reiryoku into his blade, he spun the small blade on his index finger, smirking at the faint surprise in Zangetsu's eyes, before he swung down. '' _Getsuga Tenshō!_ ''

A small but swift arc of Reiryoku shot forth, screeching through the air before striking true, exploding into a plume of blue-tinted smoke as it struck the spirit. Without waiting - because he knew without a doubt his Zanpakutō wouldn't be taken down just like that - he extended his free hand, quickly chanting under his breath, all but stumbling over the words in an effort to say them as quick as possible. Sometimes he really hated these damn chants.

''...the sound of warring spears fill the empty castle! Hadō #63: Rai-'' He was interrupted as Zangetsu abruptly appeared in front of him - only mildly singed from the previous Getsuga - and sliced down, cleanly severing his hand off at the wrist.

While the spell was still charging.

''Shit!''

The Raikōhō _erupted_ into a pillar-esque explosion, engulfing both of them in the searing lightning. In tandem both of them burst out from opposite sides of the pillar, moderately singed. The teen however grinned as his burns slowly healed - albeit painfully slowly - whereas Zangetsu's did not. The spirit seemed to notice that as well, judging from the troubled frown that crossed his features.

Zangetsu raised his free hand, and a spirit bow - a _Quincy's bow_ \- formed, and almost instantly unleashed a barrage of at least two dozen arrows that shot towards him with fierce intensity. Evading in rapid succession with his high-speed movement, the teen almost growled when Zangetsu didn't pursue - instead, he backed up, sheathing his blade and continuing to fire a steady stream of arrows with one hand, the other hanging at his side in an almost casual manner. Narrowing his eyes, the teen once more flickered away into several fast steps of Idō, racing straight towards his wayward spirit. As the arrows closed in on him, he smirked.

'' _Getsuga Tenshō!_ '' Ichigo barked, obliterating them like they were paper with a single Getsuga. With a final step of Ido he appeared before Zangetsu, only to notice the small but amused smile curling at his lips. Then he noticed one particular fact.

Zangetsu was holding the bow with both hands.

He didn't even get a chance to curse before easily _thrice_ the previous amount of arrows bombarded him like a downpour of acidic rain. With gritted teeth he endured the barrage, feeling every arrow that struck his skin, wearing away even as his regeneration attempted - and very much failed - to keep up with the constant, all-consuming barrage. For a full ten seconds he stood there, arms in front of him to protect his face and chest from the unending slew of Quincy arrows. By the time it was over his arms were missing entire chunks of flesh, the bone visible in some parts and crimson running down his forearms like a river. His regeneration was quick to try and fix it, but that didn't negate the pain nor the breathlessness he felt.

''...fuck.'' He breathed, lifting his head enough to look at his opponent, who only looked back with a measured stare. ''Is this supposed to be payback for something? Because you're not normally this ruthless...''

The Quincy-half of Zangetsu inclined his head. ''I have my reasons, yes.''

''And you're not gonna tell me, are you?''

The spirit didn't respond, but the twitch of his lips betrayed his faint amusement.

''Asshat.'' Ichigo grumbled, a grimace crossing his features as he straightened up, arms mostly healed in the short time he'd been given. A time Zangetsu had _intentionally_ given him.

 ** _''Oi, King.''_** The warped voice of his Hollow Zanpakutō spoke in his mind. **_''Ya gonna use me now?''_**

 _'Che, fine.'_ The teen didn't bother even putting up an argument - the two spirits had quickly drilled into his head that holding back because he didn't want to cause unnecessary damage was an idiotic thing to do. Given he wasn't particularly skilled with Quincy abilities and he didn't know Bankai yet, his Hollow mask was the only solution left.

Raising his hand, black-red energy gathered in his cupped hand as he stared down his Quincy spirit, who only watched passively, waiting with sword ready and bow no longer manifested. With a scowl on his face he summoned the mask, the white-bone mask forming over his face, the only change from before being two crimson lines that went from the top of the mask to the bottom, directing over the eye holes.

Enhanced by the mask, he flickered away in a step of Idō - appearing directly in front of Zangetsu, their swords clashing with a resounding clang, sending a burst of sheer air pressure that toppled several nearby buildings. Their swords blurred as they traded blows rapidly, sparks flying so frequently it looked akin to a firework, before the first major wound of the fight was dealt. As Zangetsu swung, the teen deflected and lunged forth, bringing the trench knife in an upwards arc, tearing a deep gash straight up the torso of his opponent, cutting through the coat and spilling blood.

''Hadō #31: Shakkahō.'' Zangetsu grunted, sending out a perfectly constructed ball of tightly compressed flame.

Side-stepping the ball, he blocked the stab coming from his side with the flat of his trench knife. It nicked his forearm as Zangetsu pulled back, free hand rising and summoning his bow despite the close range. With a scowl once more marring his face the teen vanished with a low thunderclap, narrowly avoiding being turned into a pincushion.

Growling as he continued to avoid the onslaught of arrows, he extended his index and middle finger, Hollow Reiryoku gathering at the tip and forming a crimson orb. He caught a glimmer of surprise in his wayward spirit's eyes, making a grim smile come to his face.

 **'' _Cero_!''** Ichigo barked, and with a low thrum the orb transformed into a beam of vivid crimson energy, screeching towards Zangetsu. He avoided it at the last moment, but the explosion hit the ground behind him and engulfed him in a dome of red.

Pointedly ignoring his Hollow's cackles in his head, he scanned the area with both his eyes and his Reiatsu senses to locate his Zanpakutō, though no such luck. Abruptly he felt a flicker, right behind-

'' _Getsuga Tenshō_.''

A hiss of pain passed through his lips as he felt the crescent impact his back, exploding with the full force of a Getsuga Jūjishō and sending him crashing into the street below. Even after breaking his arm dozens upon dozens, if not hundreds of times, the white-hot pain that lanced through his back was damnably hard to ignore, even with his improved pain tolerance.

When he regained enough coherency he glared up at the sky, only to pause as he noticed Zangetsu no longer holding his sword, but instead wielding his bow once more. However it was the odd positioning of the bow - his right hand pulled back like he was holding an invisible arrow - and the growing amount of Reishi drawing into his shoulder, funnelling down his arm into bow. Then he remembered what Zangetsu called it, and he all but leapt to his feet in alarm, pumping as much Reiryoku as he could into his trench knife.

'' _Licht Regen_!'' Zangetsu declared, releasing the invisible arrow and unleashing _hundreds_ of arrows down towards him.

In response he smiled grimly, and swung. '' _Getsuga Tenshō!_ ''

Opposed to the smaller and faster arcs that he had previous created, this one was a fair bit slower. In exchange however, the glowing black and red arc stretched across their impromptu-battlefield like a massive blanket, completely engulfing the arrows and Zangetsu himself, before imploding into a titanic explosion that sent a powerful gust of wind across The Vale. The teen only resisted being blown away by stabbing his sword into the ground.

''Heh, serves you right you ass.'' Ichigo grumbled as the wind died down, spotting Zangetsu crashing into the fountain ungracefully. A grimace briefly flickered across his face; his reserves had taken a hit due to healing his hand, plus the massive Getsuga. Nothing major, but he made a note to not be so reckless about it in future. Last thing he needed was running out of Reiryoku mid-fight.

 ** _''Forgetting in 3, 2, 1.''_** Hollow-Zangetsu sarcastically remarked.

 _'Can it, asshat.'_

Shaking his head and ignoring the Hollow's snickers, he walked over to the fountain where the Quincy half of Zangetsu laid, conscious but definitely out of the fight. His trademark coat was burnt away completely, leaving him in his smart white dress shirt and slacks, and he was overall fairly injured.

''You done, old man?'' Ichigo queried lightly, earning an affirmative grunt from the injured spirit. ''Then tell me, why'd you let Muramasa summon you?''

The Quincy spirit huffed. ''To test you... to see if you were truly prepared for Bankai.''

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Y-You're serious, old man?''

''Mm. You passed.'' Zangetsu replied with the faintest of smiles crossing his face upon seeing the teen's delight. ''That aside, we still have the situation with Muramasa to deal with first. Bankai can wait a little longer.''

''Fine.'' The teen conceded. ''Since I beat you can you just return to my Inner World?''

''No. Something is keeping my form maintained - I couldn't return even if I wanted to. My theory is that Muramasa is supplying the energy through an unknown means, hence my manifestation, and until that flow of energy to me is cut I cannot dematerialise.'' The spirit explained at length, pulling himself up.

Ichigo frowned. ''Then that makes things difficult... although...''

''Muramasa is nearby, but he cannot hear us.'' Zangetsu stated, before levelling his blade at the teen. ''I shall go undercover and monitor the situation, and find you if necessary.''

''Will you be alright? I mean, I just beat you so wouldn't it be suspicious for me to let you go?'' Ichigo asked, raising his own blade as if they were about to fight.

''He will be suspicious, but he would not forsake a Zanpakutō on such a flimsy suspicious. It would lead the other Zanpakutō to distrust him, or openly betray him. We are all in this for our own wielders interest, or our own. Muramasa likely knows this, and will keep us in line with promises to further these goals.''

Ichigo smiled tightly. ''Then good luck, partner.''

''I wish you well, Ichigo.'' Zangetsu inclined his head, before his free hand was thrown forth. ''Bakudō #21: Sekienton!''

A plume of crimson smoke erupted forth, blinding the teen who immediately flickered away in a step of Idō, coughing lightly and wafting away the remnants of the smoke. How was it that _he_ could barely perform that spell anymore due to his control, but his _Zanpakutō_ could? How was that fair?

He looked around, briefly sensing Muramasa a block away with Zangetsu, before both abruptly vanished as if they had simply ceased to exist. Though it was more likely they entered a Garganta.

Sighing, he sheathed his trench knife and began moving towards the nearest battle site.

He felt this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **None.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was that.**

 **So the Zanpakutō have finally made their reveal. Well, Ciel's, Oobleck's, Urahara's, Port's and Ichigo's, that is. More will be shown next chapter and for the rest of this sub-arc.** **I hope you liked Port's Zanpakutō... quite the ominous spirit, eh? That and his 'creative' use of honorifics.**

 **Fun fact: Muramasa means 'Village-Just', but Mudamasa can be translated as 'Useless-Just', or more interpretively 'Just-Useless', hence Port's jab.**

 **Once again, sorry for the late update, but I think we all know with Christmas literally days away, writing time is short for all fanfiction users. Since I won't be updating next Thursday due to the same reason, the next chapter will be on 4th of January.**

 **Until then~!**


	23. Chapter 23: Retaliation

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **Sorry for the sudden delay. The place where I live was hit by a snowstorm and our internet got knocked out for a couple days, so I couldn't continue to work on the current chapter (since I saved it to the doc manager opposed to an on-computer file). Then I got stuck at around 3000 words and I just loathed the way the chapter was going, so after 3 days of indecision I decided to rewrite the whole thing. Hence, the longer wait. Apologies.**

 **On another, story-related note; Ruby's Shikai phrase is 'Blossom', not 'Bloom' as I had originally done it back in chapter eight. That's been edited by the time I've posted this chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 23: Retaliation**_

* * *

Morning arrived, dreary and ominous with the sun hidden behind pale grey clouds. The general atmosphere hanging over the city was unease, mostly in due part to Muramasa's destructive arrival the day prior. Repairs were already beginning, and with remarkable speed and efficiency buildings were being rebuilt with assistance from the Brown and Silver Divisions, who had more than just healers and researchers at their disposal.

Sitting inside the grounds of the Red Division, Ichigo pondered how everyone remained so calm. The higher-ranked Shinigami, sure, they had experience and power so they wouldn't be too off-balanced, but the low-rankers? They just went about their day like nothing was wrong, only briefly expressing mild anxiety before waving it off. Like this was a normal, commonplace occurrence. Such a concept was bizarre. Then again, in a world where you fought soulless beasts - who now apparently turned into humanoid forms - and corrupted souls, the Hollows, he guessed this was just natural adaption.

The reminder of the Grimm made a frown cross his face. They hadn't shown up since the last battle, and he would be lying if he was saying he wasn't anxious about it. They were unexpectedly powerful and couldn't be detected with Reiatsu sensing, so they could be attacking Karakura at any moment and he'd be none the wiser. No, now that he put some thought into it he supposed Urahara, Tessai and even that damn cat Yoruichi would fight to protect the town, considering the Twelve Divisions were now aware of their existence and hadn't made any moves against them.

He wasn't sure if they were allies though - Urahara had remarked often about Summer Rose and that he was working with _her_ , but never did he say he was working with The Vale or the Twelve Divisions. Only Summer. Was she elected to be a middleman for the two groups, to ease tensions? Or did Urahara not wish to speak with the Captain Commander, and only spoke through Summer? The damn scientist often evaded his questions whenever he asked, and they seemed personal so he didn't push, but the curiosity was eating him. There was so much manipulation and veils of bullshit when it came to that scientist.

Sighing, he laid down on the grass, tucking his hands behind his head. The myrtle tree overhead gently scattered petals around the grassy area behind the Captain's office, and he could faintly hear the murmuring of Ruby, Pyrrha and her mother inside the building. Supposedly Summer had something to tell them, presumably something work-related about their Division that he wasn't privy to.

 _'I still don't get why nobody isn't panicking.'_ He grumbled in his mind. _'I mean, their_ Zanpakutō _were stolen! Even Aizen didn't pull something like that!'_

A huff echoed in his mind. _**''Yeah, but Aizen's a dick.''**_

 _'Point.'_ He smirked faintly, watching a rose-coloured petal fall gracefully through the air, carried by the wind. _'Still though, this whole thing is fishy. Where'd Muramasa come from anyway? And what's he trying to accomplish?'_

 _ **''How the hell should I know? Ask someone who does, idiot.''**_

 _'Asshat.'_

 ** _''Strawberry!''_**

 _'Snow-cone!'_

''Oi, Ichigo.''

Blinking, the aforementioned teen returned to reality, his eyes flickering to Ruby, who stood over him with a quirked brow. Silently he tapped the side of his head, indicating he was speaking with his spirit, and a look of understanding dawned on her face. She offered him a hand and he took it, grunting as she helped him to his feet. Only then did she speak.

''Okaa-san wanted me to tell you there'll be a meeting. One with all the Captains and Lieutenants.'' Ruby informed. ''You're invited to join since you're a representative.''

''What about you?''

She shrugged. ''I'm staying here to look after the Division - I'm still only a Third Seat, remember. Us Third Seats don't often get called into meetings.''

''Right. So, when's the meeting?''

A smirk curled at her lips. ''Oh, I don't know... maybe in about... right now?''

He blinked. ''...what?''

Ruby giggled. ''Pyrrha and Okaa-san already ahead. Don't be late~''

As Ichigo vanished in with a low thunderclap, a trail of curses was left in his wake, only serving to make the Rose heiress giggle more.

* * *

Short of five minutes later, Ichigo appeared outside Beacon Tower, and after a few moments found the adjoined building. It was rectangular and looked almost like a cathedral, albeit a much, much smaller one.

Approaching it he was met by the scrutinising gazes of two guards, members of the Black Division if their sashes were anything to go by, before they gave a synchronised nod at him and pushed one of the large doors open. Inside was a rather plain, long wooden hallway that led to _another_ set of giant doors, although this time it lacked any guards. Wandering down the hall he wondered why it was so unprotected, before belatedly realising twelve _Captains_ and the _Captain Commander_ didn't really _need_ protection. They probably had soundproofing too, if the jarring lack of sound was any indication.

Coming to a stop in front of the large doors, he hesitated for a moment before knocking, waiting awkwardly. A moment later he heard a muted thud, before the doors slowly creaked open of their own accord, revealing the rather lacklustre yet oddly intimidating hall inside. Intimidating because of the twenty-four pairs of eyes that landed on him, belonging to each of the present Captains, Lieutenants, the Captain Commander and the Head Lieutenant. Some were familiar, most were not.

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' The gravelly voice of Yamamoto intoned. ''We were just about to begin.''

''Ah... sorry. I got lost looking for this place.''

A light chuckle came from down the left line, belonging to Captain Kyoraku. ''Well, it's to be expected. You're still new to The Vale after all.''

''Yet you still take your time arriving to these meetings yourself.'' Captain Goodwitch muttered dryly, earning stifled chuckles from the other Captains.

''Enough.'' A resounding tap of a cane ended the brief banter. ''The threat of Muramasa is still prominent, and it is to be assumed he will make a resurgence within the day. Captain Goodwitch, have you made any progress in locating their base?''

''Unfortunately not.'' The blonde Captain reported. ''I have, however, confirmed that Muramasa is indeed using a Garganta to travel - and, more importantly, Hollow Reiryoku. For a Zanpakutō to possess such Reiryoku is unprecedented, and either is a result of Muramasa 'consuming' Hollows, or via a thus-unknown device. The latter is more plausible, but then that would lead to questioning where he obtained such a device from.''

''Aizen, perhaps?'' A blue-haired Captain commented airily.

''Possible, but even if he was responsible there isn't much we can do, nor will it change Aizen's fate.'' Qrow spoke up, shrugging. ''Does it even matter? Unless he's got Hollow powers, opening a Garganta isn't the most troubling ability. Hell, even if he _did_ have Hollow powers it isn't the worst scenario.''

''True.''

The Captains went back and forth, discussing potential preparations and counters to Muramasa with the Lieutenants occasionally interjecting, leaving the teen standing there slightly confused on why he had been called in the first place. He assumed it was because he also had his Zanpakutoo taken, but then why wasn't Urahara here too, instead of... wherever he wandered off to?

As if summoned by thoughts, a small light above the Captain Commander flickered, before projecting a blue light onto the wall above the doors behind the teen. On it revealed the ever-cheerful form of Kisuke Urahara, the background of his shop in view. Tessai was also in the background, moving back and forth rapidly with boxes in hand.

 _''Hello, everyone~''_ Urahara cheerfully greeted.

''Kisuke Urahara.'' Yamamoto noted tonelessly. ''You are late.''

 _''Sorry about that, Commander. I was busy dealing with some pesky Hollows that decided to appear.''_ The blond informed, continuing when the elder man gave an acquiescing nod. _''I've also tracked down the location of the Zanpakutō - they're residing inside a mountain twenty-one miles south. Seems like you need to update your scanners, Glynda-chan.''_

''Noted.'' The aforementioned Captain of Silver grumbled.

''In light of this information, a team will be dispatched to investigate the mountain for Muramasa's presence.'' Yamamoto intoned. ''Captain Branwen, you are still in possession of your Zanpakutō?''

''Yep.''

''Then send your highest seated officer to spy on Muramasa, and if possible execute him without engaging in a fight.'' The Commander ordered, earning a nod from the man. ''Captain Soleil, Captain Hitsugaya. You two will lead an assault on the mountain, with anyone of Lieutenant-class or below you deem fit to accompany you. You will leave in two hours.''

''Would you be so kind as to lend us the specific location of the mountain, Urahara?'' Ozpin spoke up for the first time, smiling lightly at the projection.

 _''Why of course! It should be on its way right now as a fact. Yoruichi-san is delivering it.''_

A stifled cough came from Qrow, but was ignored.

''Captains Xiao Long, Oobleck, Ironwood and Kuchiki; you will remain on standby in the event back-up is needed. The remaining Captains and Lieutenant will continue duties as normal, until the event of the attack.'' Yamamoto ordered. ''Kisuke Urahara. Will you be joining efforts with us?''

 _''Nope! I'm needed here to defend Karakura, since Yoruichi-san is away. Plus I have my precious Benihime-chan back already.''_

The Head Captain conceded to that, nodding before his lidded gaze suddenly switched to the silent teen. ''Ichigo Kurosaki. What do you intend to do?''

Jumping slightly at having all the attention suddenly back on him, Ichigo thought for a moment before he spoke. ''Well... I guess I'll go to the mountain as well, to get Zangetsu back.''

''Very well.'' Yamamoto accepted, tapping his cane with a resounding thud. ''The invasion team leaves in two hours. Dismissed.''

With that, the meeting hall doors groaned and slid open, and the Captains and Lieutenants began to file out, Ichigo in tow. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Summer, Qrow, Unohana and Kyoraku remained, turning to face the Captain Commander, but since nobody else reacted he assumed it was normal. Walking back out into the open courtyard outside, his eyes flickered to a blue-haired woman as she approached him, stoic.

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' She greeted formally. ''I do not think we've been introduced. I am Ciel Soleil, Captain of the Blue Division.''

''Nice to meet you, I guess.'' He shook her hand.

Ciel didn't seem put off by his blunt response. ''We'll meet at the south gate at the two hour mark. If you aren't there by that time we'll leave without you, so don't be late.''

''Got it.'' Ichigo confirmed, before adding, ''By the way, Ciel?''

''It's Captain Soleil.'' She pointed out, her brow twitching slightly when he waved her words off, but begrudgingly ignored the lack of formality. ''What is it?''

''Why was I invited to the meeting?'' He asked with honest confusion. ''I mean, I get that my Zanpakutō was also taken, but someone could've just given me a notice instead.''

Ciel looked perplexed for a brief moment, taking her time in responding. ''Because we are allies, Kurosaki-san. You're there in the event you feel the need to offer any suggestions to plans or give input. Cooperation is key to the Twelve Divisions, and you are no exception to that ideology.''

''Oh.'' Was all he could say, feeling a little embarrassed he had silently lingered there for almost the entire duration of the meeting.

The blue-haired young woman only shook her head. ''Next time, don't hesitate to speak up if you have something to say. You may receive criticism, but that is only to help refine any plans or ideas you create.''

Silently he nodded, and without another word the blue-haired Captain turned and vanished in a step of Shunpo.

* * *

Two hours later, the teen found himself standing at the southern gate, waiting.

While he wouldn't admit it aloud, he _was_ anxious about Zangetsu. Sure, they had settled their differences (however brief it had been), but he had a nagging fear something was wrong. It wasn't anything clear or even sensible; it was pure instinct, jittering at his nerves and telling him something just wasn't quite right. Because of it he was unable to stay still, pacing along the rooftop impatiently, garnering quite a few odd looks from the civilians below.

Finally after several minutes past the hour, a flurry of Shunpo whooshed across the surrounding rooftops. Ciel and the white-haired Captain - Toshiro Hitsugaya, if he remembered - were present, along with the Lieutenants of the Red, Blue, Purple and Brown. Pyrrha was familiar, but the cyan-haired Lieutenant of Blue wasn't. He briefly recalled seeing a glimpse of him from a distance on the day of his invasion of The Vale, but he didn't know the guy.

The Lieutenant of Purple was a lean young man with a calm and collected aura about him, making quiet conversation with the Lieutenant of Blue. His black hair was tied into a low ponytail that fell down his back slightly, and his narrow pink eyes matched the small band keeping the ponytail in place. His Shihakusho was unmodified, bearing a purple sash around it that held his jade-hilted Zanpakutō.

The Lieutenant of Brown was similar, yet distinct in appearance. His build was much more bulky and muscular, his dark skin not hiding the tattoos around his neck. Dark, forest green hair was cut into a buzz cut. Dark gold eyes reflected nothing of what he was feeling, merely filled with quiet confidence. His Shihakusho was slightly undone at the collar, giving a hint to the tattooed wings on his pectorals while his Zanpakutō was attached to a sash across his back, and unlike many his sword wasn't a katana, but instead an odachi with a dark green hilt with brown crescents on it.

Alongside the Lieutenants were two unmarked but powerful Shinigami, one of whom was Ruby. The other was a scruffy-faced raven-haired man with a warm expression as he spoke with Ruby and Pyrrha, brown eyes reflecting his cheerfulness. His clothes were a bit on the messier side, as if he had rushed here, and his Zanpakutō was a kodachi opposed to a katana. Oddly, despite (most likely) being a Third Seat, his power was a fair bit greater - probably high-level Lieutenant. Then again, given Ruby's Reiatsu wasn't far off, he supposed he maybe had Bankai or just naturally had high reserves.

''Kurosaki.'' Toshiro greeted him with a formal nod.

''Toshiro.'' The teen returned the greeting, causing the white-haired Captain to scowl.

''It's Captain Hitsugaya!''

Ichigo only shrugged. ''Whatever you say, _Toshiro_.''

The white-haired Captain shot him a displeased glare, but relented. ''We're moving.''

''Lead the way.''

Toshiro nodded, turning before vanishing in a step of Shunpo, Ciel joining him as they reappeared at the front of the gate, briefly speaking with the gate guards. The Lieutenants languidly followed, leaving he, Ruby and Amagai on the rooftops.

''You ready, Ruby?'' Ichigo queried lightly, aware her Zanpakutō was still on the loose, unlike his.

Ruby only smiled. ''Mm.''

His eyes flickered to the dishevelled man, who nodded politely with a welcoming smile. ''I'm Shūsuke Amagai, newly-instated Third Seat of the Black Division.''

''Ichigo Kurosaki.'' He introduced, something he found himself doing a lot lately. ''I'm guessing you're the one meant to spy on Muramasa?''

''Mm. Stealth and recon are my line of work. I won't engage him if I can help it, but from what my Captain has said it seems like Muramasa has extraordinary sensing abilities.''

The teen nodded. It made sense; he was pretty sure Amagai was more of an assassin type of fighter - someone who preferred powerful hit-and-run attacks, but was weak in open combat or drawn-out fights. With that line of thinking, his Zanpakutō was probably something to do with assassins - darkness or something, most likely.

As the giant gate groaned open, all chatter ceased, and with a last brief shared look between all present, they took off in a step of high-speed movement.

* * *

''They are getting close.''

Ketsukei Bara only hummed in agreement to his statement, her sole silver eye staring solemnly at the roof of the cave. She had been unusually quiet in recent hours, and he could easily guess why. Her conflict with her heart, and her wielder. There were no words that could abate her turmoil, so he didn't waste his breath with meaningless words of comfort. It was not out of apathy, but of understanding. Spirits were the very manifestations of their wielders souls; therefore the 'comforting' words of another spirit was, in a way, an empty gesture. Words that truly held no meaning to the other soul. Instead, actions spoke louder for a soul.

They stood in silence, the empty, desolate cave pathway not even earning an echo from the other residents of the cave system. Only when the both felt their wielders draw close did they act. Zangetsu turned his head towards the distant exit of the cave, while Ketsukei turned and began striding towards it, her legs bending in preparation for Shunpo.

''The rain may never cease, ever falling and sharp in nature...'' Zangetsu intoned, reciting a book his wielder once read. ''Yet the storm may be abated, and with time the destruction left in its wake will heal, unseen by newly-born eyes.''

Ketsukei stopped, tilting her head so ever slightly in his direction, listening.

''But while destruction may fade, the scars will never fade from the world's memory. For in centuries to come will the descendants of those past dig up those scars, and may even reopen them. We may only hope they are careful with their prodding.'' The older spirit finished, a small amused smile curling at his lips. ''I find it fits our wielders, and ourselves, very aptly... wouldn't you agree?''

A small huff escaped the female spirit, but a faint smile tugged at her lips as well. ''Perhaps if your wielder spoke of such wisdom more often, the upper-echelon would be more inclined to review their opinion of him.''

Zangetsu only chuckled, and without another word Ketsukei vanished in a flicker of Shunpo, blitzing off to the exit, albeit much lighter than before. He watched her figure fade into the distance - because the tunnel was genuinely _miles_ long, which led him to wonder who the hell dug it in the first place - until she was gone completely. Only then did he turn, taking off in his own high-speed movement as he headed deeper into the cave system, and towards where the other Zanpakutō were.

He had been moving for several minutes when he reached a juncture, leading in three directions - the forward-facing one heading to where the other Zanpakutō were most likely present. He was about to continue until he caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye.

 _'A... haori?'_ His eyes narrowed, and they narrowed further when he caught sight of the individual bearing the haori.

Summer Rose.

 _'What is she doing here?'_ Zangetsu wondered, frowning deeply. Unlike his wielder, and Ruby Rose herself, he had noticed the abnormality in Summer Rose's Reiatsu when his wielder first met her. A Quincy could easily detect another Quincy if they knew 'where' to look, and no matter how masterfully she concealed her Reiatsu signature he could sense the faint, Reishi-devouring texture that all Quincy's had.

He had never informed his wielder out of respect for the Rose family, since they were not a threat to his wielder and it was truly none of his business. But the meddling the woman had done, good or not, had made him cautious of the woman. She reminded him far too much of his 'original self', Yhwach, for his liking.

And now here she was, wandering deep in the caves of the traitorous Zanpakutō? That was no coincidence.

Concealing his Reiatsu carefully, he silently walked down the right tunnel, which led into a craggy downwards slope, spikes of rock jagging out. Using them and hiding in the shadows, he kept his distance as the Captain of Red slowly wandered down the slope, a Shakkahō in her open palm and illuminating her path. Barely a minute later they reached the bottom, where a flat dome-esque area was, with Muramasa sitting on a broken piece of stone.

''You wished to see me, Captain Summer Rose?'' Muramasa intoned, hands folded in front of him.

Summer smiled at the spirit. ''Indeed. I came to... ease hostilities, if you will.''

Muramasa scoffed. ''Have the Twelve Divisions fallen so much they resort to pleading, instead of fighting?''

''Now, now. Insulting the brave Shinigami who sacrifice themselves for the benefit of mankind isn't nice.'' She chastised lightly.

''Yes. The 'brave Shinigami' who die due to static training regimes, overconfidence, arrogance and poor planning.''

There was a moment of silence as Summer continued to smile, even as the temperature of the air dropped several degrees.

''Your words are noted.'' She stated coolly. ''But, we're getting off the subject.''

Muramasa didn't reply, merely waiting for her to continue. Zangetsu discreetly leaned in to hear better.

''Your plan will fail. Reuniting with your master Kōga Kuchiki, that is.'' Summer informed, making Muramasa narrow his eyes dangerously. ''Success of freeing him is high. You can easily use the chaos of the fights within The Vale to get access to the Kuchiki compound, and with the Head Captain and Head Lieutenant maintaining their distance in order to protect their Zanpakutō, and their 'hearts', you will be unopposed.''

''But you will not reunite with him.'' Summer's voice became soft then. ''He will reject you. His arrogance demands it. He does not see you as a partner, but a weapon. A tool to be used. Cast aside when its purpose is fulfilled-''

'' _You lie!_ '' Muramasa barked sharply, his voice echoing through the cavern. ''Kōga called for-''

''You seem to forget-'' Summer interrupted. ''-that I was present during his sealing, Muramasa. His lunacy has consumed him. Not even the maggots nest would be sufficient for him. Muken is a punishment I wouldn't condemn on such a wayward soul, and that leaves only death to embrace him. There is no other option for him, Muramasa.''

Muramasa glared at her. ''You talk rather confidently for a woman who couldn't hit my master.''

''I think many would find it hard to when missing a good deal of their blood and Reiryoku.'' She replied passively. ''The Civil War was at its height. Kōga was a problem that had to be dealt with immediately, and all the other Captains were out of commission. Only Ginrei, Genryūsai and myself remained.''

The spirit remained quiet, silently glaring, before he spoke.

''What is your proposition?''

''You will free Kōga. When he rejects you, I will cut him down personally, and you may join me. I will be in need of your talents in future, and once that event is complete, you are free. Whether you wish to live a quiet life, or to live as a Shinigami, it doesn't matter. Your crimes will be cleared, and you will be a free man.''

''I can even arrange for you to gain a special Gigai body - one where you won't suffer the after-effects of consuming so many Hollows.''

Muramasa was silent, a myriad of emotions swirling in his eyes.

It took a full minute before he spoke again. ''How do you know about that?''

Summer only smiled, and for the briefest of moments, Zangetsu swore her eyes glowed.

''Nothing escapes my gaze, Muramasa. _Nothing_.''

With her part said, the silver-eyed Captain spun on her heel and began to walk back to the slope. ''Give my words some thought, Muramasa.''

Leaning further back into the shadows, Zangetsu held his breath as she passed by him. She gave no indication she noticed his presence, ascending up the slope before disappearing into a step of Shunpo, gone like the wind. Muramasa followed suit a few minutes later, leaving Zangetsu in the abyss-like darkness of the cave, alone.

Sighing, he took a single step forwards, before a shiver lanced up his spine.

''Ohoho, spying isn't a polite thing to do, Zangetsu-kun-san~!''

Standing at the top of the slope was the hooded form of the unnamed Zanpakutō, belonging to Peter Port.

''And impolite spirits need to be punished... _kukuku_...''

* * *

When Urahara said the spirits were located at a mountain, he expected exactly what he said; a mountain. Singular.

Not a whole damn _mountain range_.

''How the hell are we supposed to search all this?'' Ichigo growled, easily keeping pace with the other Shinigami as they approached.

''We split up. Our Zanpakutō will most likely desire to fight their original wielders, so it will mostly be one-on-one fighting.'' Ciel intoned, eyes firmly fixed ahead. ''At this distance, we will not have to restrain our power, as no civilians will be within range.''

Pyrrha spoke up. ''What if we get injured, Captain Soleil?''

''Retreat and seek aid from Lieutenant Ayana.'' Ciel replied, giving a brief nod towards the green-haired Lieutenant of Brown.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as they approached, before a faint murmuring reaching Ichigo's ears. He strained to hear it, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

''Hey, anyone else hear that?'' He asked the others, who sent him a confused glance.

 _''...light bullets, eight bodies, nine items...''_

The other caught on, but they too were confused by the distant words. Clearly they had to be shouting if they were audible from such a far distance.

''Light bullets...'' Toshiro muttered to himself, before his eyes shot wide open. '' _EVADE!_ ''

No sooner than he had said that did ten brightly glowing pink spears suddenly manifest high in the sky above them, before plummeting down towards them. Vanishing in a flicker of Idō, Ichigo had gotten easily a hundred metres away when a sudden thunderous _eruption_ of pink energy exploded where he once stood, expanding into a star-shaped glow. The shockwave hit him like a wall of bricks, making him grunt and stumble, almost falling flat on his face as gale winds shot past him, uprooting several nearby trees from the sheer wind pressure. The ones closer to the explosion had been burnt long before the wind uprooted them.

With a grimace shielded his eyes, watching the pink stars slowly dim before fizzling out of existence. Much to his stunned shock, in the wake of the eruption were ten individual massive craters, only slightly smaller than the ones he could make with a Hollow-empowered Getsuga. The wind calmed down a moment later, and as the dust began to settle he glanced around for his allies. He found Ruby and Pyrrha not far away, the latter shielding the two of them with her Shikai. Ciel and Toshiro were off to the left, unharmed. The Lieutenants of Blue, Brown and Purple - Neptune Vasilias, Sage Ayana and Lie Ren - all looked a bit disoriented, but were also unharmed.

Amagai, however, was nowhere to be found.

With a faint ringing in his ears, the teen appeared next to the two officers of the Red Division, grimace deepening. ''The hell was that?''

''Senjū Kōten Taihō.'' Pyrrha responded, wincing as she checked her ears for bleeding. ''Hadō #91. One of the most powerful Hadō spells out there.''

''Powerful is putting it lightly...''

Pyrrha only shook her head. ''You'd be surprised. The most powerful, Goryūtenmetsu, is said to be capable of wiping out an entire settlement with a single use. It is forbidden to use any spell above #90 in The Vale for that very reason.''

''Remind me to focus more on Kidō in future...'' He dryly commented.

''With your terrible control, you'd end up blowing yourself up.'' Ruby jibbed playfully, taking his proffered hand and rising to her feet.

Ichigo scowled, but it didn't have any real heat in it. ''So, any ideas who shot that?''

''Unfortunately, whoever did so is undetectable.'' Toshiro suddenly stated, making the trio jump in surprise from his sudden approach, ''Given the expert knowledge of the senior Captains, however, it is not unrealistic to assume one of their Zanpakutō was responsible.''

''Someone who can hide from us and hit us with absurdly powerful Kidō. Lovely.'' Ichigo sarcastically grumbled.

''Enough.'' Ciel interrupted, gesturing to the mountain. ''We are close enough, even if that attack was meant to delay us. We will split up and engage the Zanpakutō present, preferably our own if possible.''

''Wait.'' Neptune spoke up, frowning. ''What about Amagai-san, Captain? Is he...?''

''I'm doubtful. Despite his rank, I believe he may be Captain material in a decade or two.'' Ciel informed her Lieutenant. ''He likely used the attack as a distraction to sneak into the mountain under the guise of being injured or killed.''

''And if he really _is_ dead?''

Toshiro was the one to respond. ''Then we will bury him later.''

With a grim expression, Neptune nodded, and vanished in a flicker of Shunpo. Lie Ren and Pyrrha both took their leave as well, shortly followed by Toshiro and Ciel. Ichigo and Ruby remained for a few moments, equally grim as they stared up at the mountain range that seemed to extend for miles.

''Hey.'' Ichigo spoke up, drawing her eye. ''Stay safe, alright?''

She huffed, a smile curling at her lips as she hopped up, pecking him on the cheek. ''You too, strawberry.''

Without another word both parted in different directions, vanishing in their respective high-speed movements.

* * *

Ichigo was barely halfway up the mountain, looking for an entrance, when he sensed a spike of potent Reiatsu from nearby.

Spinning around, he blocked the blade that went for his back, a scowl working its way onto his face as he looked at the attacker. They were male, with tanned skin and a incredibly muscular physique, a red cuirass providing protection across his chest alongside a grey piece of cloth around his waist, acting like a pair of old-fashioned hakama. His bright red hair was styled into a short buzz cut, with twin golden eyes full of bloodthirsty glee. The real indicator of his identity was the large red shield with golden-bronze accents, and a xiphos-style sword.

''You're Pyrrha's Zanpakutō.'' Ichigo noted, pushing back against the spirit.

''Your assumption is correct, Ichigo Kurosaki!'' Senshi grinned broadly, leaping back. ''I've been itching to fight you myself ever since I was manifested! Let's go!''

Not even getting an option to decline, the Spartan-esque spirit launched at him. Growling in annoyance, he deflected the xiphos and swung with his khyber knife. The large blade created a resounding clang as it struck Senshi's shield, and with surprising fluidity for someone of his physique the spirit spun around, slamming a foot in a roundhouse kick straight into his side, sending him soaring straight into the sparse forest around the mountain, a cloud of dust left in its wake.

The dust was abruptly cleared as Ichigo's Reiatsu flared, his khyber knife glowing a blinding blue. '' _Getsuga Tenshō!_ ''

With a roar the glowing crescent flew towards Senshi, striking his shield and pushing him back a few feet only for the attack to be sucked inside the metal. Not a single crack was present.

''Keh. My capacity to store incoming energy has increased massively since you fought my wielder, Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Senshi grinned at his stunned face.

Hearing that, Ichigo scowled heavily, tightening his grip on the two blades of Zangetsu. He didn't have time for this. His instincts were nagging at him that something was wrong, and he wouldn't calm down until he reached the Quincy-Shinigami spirit. With speed benefiting a Captain-class fighter he vanished with a low thunderclap, reappearing right in front of the spirit, inside his guard. His blades were already moving.

Senshi didn't get a chance to curse before the twin blades carved a swift 'X' across his torso, partially blocked by the cuirass, but the blades still cut thin gashes underneath. The spirit grunted in surprise, and his knee jerked up to slam into the teens midsection and making him bend like a card. They both backed off, taking a moment to catch their breath. Then in the next heartbeat they were off again, clashing in the air with enough force to created a gust of wind with every clash of their blades.

Reappearing behind him in a step of Idō, the teen swung at his exposed neck only for the spirit to duck, performing a sudden front-flip and striking Ichigo in the jaw with the heel of his foot. Stumbling back in surprise, he was unable to retaliate as a shield rammed into his torso, knocking the wind from him. He barely managed to tilt out of the way of a stab, firing a haphazard Getsuga to buy himself time to catch his breath. It was for naught, as Senshi descended on him like a demon from hell, grinning widely.

A flare of familiar Reiatsu flickered within the mountain, and Ichigo's patience snapped.

Reaching up, he slammed on his Hollow mask without preamble, surprising the spirit with the action. Not even a full two seconds passed as black and red energy filled his two swords, and less than a second passed after that as he swung.

 **''** _ **Getsuga Jūjishō!**_ **''** Ichigo roared, his double-toned voice echoing over the empty forest as the twin heaven-piercer screeched into the sky towards the wide-eyed spirit. There was no time to dodge, nor enough strength to block. That left only one choice.

'' **Bankai!** '' Senshi declared just as the attack reached him, engulfing him a crimson-black explosion that shook the skies and dispersed the nearby clouds with the force. It almost looked akin to a star with the sheer intensity of the Getsuga.

When the explosion fizzled away, Senshi was standing in the air, his appearance noticeably different. He had a pair of bronze gauntlets and sabatons, with a piece of crimson fabric sown around his waist, hanging off at one end. A 'Chalcidian' helmet was also adorned on his head, and his shield had become bulkier. With his release reducing the effectiveness of the Getsuga, the mild burns on his torso and arms were considerably lighter than they could've been.

 _'Dammit.'_ Ichigo scowled, taking his mask off to conserve energy. At this rate, he'd be stuck for at least ten minutes or more, and Senshi didn't seem like the type to go down easily.

''I'll handle things from here, Kurosaki-san.''

Turning his gaze to the side, the teen blinked at the sight of Pyrrha approaching, face stern as her emerald eyes stared at her spirit. Registering her words a moment later, he cautiously backed off, keeping an eye on the spirit - but it seems like Senshi had lost the urge to fight him, as the spirit now stared down at Pyrrha with a stony look.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he turned and vanished, racing further up the mountain as the sounds of Senshi and Pyrrha clashing echoed. Silently wishing her luck, his eyes flickered across the sloped surface before landing on a small outcropping, partially obscured by brush. Appearing with a low thunderclap, he noted the faint footprints near the entrance, visible only because of the dirt laying there. The cave descended downwards into darkness, the sunlight from above barely peering down to the bottom. He'd be going in blind.

 _'It's never easy, is it?'_ He sighed irritably, before steeling his nerves and descending into the cave.

It took nearly a full minute to reach the bottom, leading to a seemingly never-ending tunnel forwards, the darkness hiding how long it truly was. With a grumble he channelled a Getsuga into his blade and held it there, turning his trench knife into an impromptu-torch, albeit a dim one. Still better than tripping over rocks though.

Abruptly the mountain shuddered, a distant rumble echoing through the tunnel. He casted a wary glance at the ceiling above him, watching as small grains of dust fell down, before everything went still again. A small part of him was unconcerned, since he could probably just Getsuga his way out of any falling rubble, but he wasn't keen on testing that theory.

The sound of clashing metal drew his attention, the sound echoing from further down the tunnel. What spurred him on however was Zangetsu's flaring Reiatsu. Spitting out a curse, he took off in a burst of Idō, mindful of where he stepped as he blitzed down the annoyingly long tunnel. As the sounds of fighting drew closer, so did the combatants; Zangetsu, and a faceless spirit in a long burgundy robe.

Scowling fiercely, he lunged at the spirit the moment he stepped out of Idō, his khyber knife arcing in a path for the spirit's head. Much to his surprise the faceless spirit suddenly bent backwards at a _ninety degree angle_ , perfectly straight.

''Now, that was quite rude!'' A sudden sharp, ear-grating voice piped up from the darkness of the hood. ''I was busy with Zangetsu-kun-san here before you interrupted!''

Blinking in befuddlement at the unusual (and probably incorrect) usage of honorifics, Ichigo glanced at Zangetsu, who had a few cuts in his coat but was otherwise unharmed. The spirit also looked as bewildered as he did, which was telling to how bizarre the hooded figure was acting.

''...who are you?'' The teen questioned, slowly falling in line with Zangetsu and keeping the spirit in his line of sight.

''Hm~'' The spirit hummed, as still as a statue despite the odd ninety-degree angle. ''Call me Happy-chan!''

Ichigo stared at the spirit for a long moment, before turning to Zangetsu to confirm he hadn't heard incorrectly. The spirit moved to nod, only to suddenly lean back - and not a moment too soon, as 'Happy-chan' suddenly lashed out with a lethal swing of his odachi that missed Zangetsu's chin by a hair's breadth. With surprising speed the robed figure suddenly jerked upright and lunged, forcing Zangetsu to block the blade lest he be beheaded. However the force behind the attack was enough to send Zangetsu skidding backwards, grimacing.

''Bastard.'' Ichigo scowled at the robed figure, refusing to shiver when the black void of the hood stared at him, it's body completely still. At least now he knew this guy was the source of his instinctual anxiety.

''Ichigo.'' Zangetsu called out to him, walking to his side. ''Do not take him lightly. He is an opponent that is beyond our level.''

The teen grimaced, but resolutely raised his dual blades in preparation. He felt the Hollow half of Zangetsu grin widely in his mind, eager to fight.

Not a moment later, an odachi crashed into his khyber knife, and the ground beneath them shattered.

* * *

She could sense her; she wasn't far now.

Ruby tightened her hold on her sealed Zanpakutō, silver eyes focused ahead as she flickered in Shunpo up the mountain range towards its peak, where she could sense Ketsukei Bara waiting. Of course she would wait at the highest point possible; they both shared a mutual love for the wind and tall heights - and what a tall height it was, with the mountain twisting up into the sky like a grand spire, almost reaching the clouds in height. The further up she went, the quieter the world became, as if all sound was sucked away from reality. It was... eerie, but serene.

Leaping from Reishi platform to Reishi platform, her gaze flickering upwards as she reached the pinnacle of the mountain, a slanted bit of rocky terrain with a single tree on it. The birch tree was clearly old, its roots curling through the cracked stone and dirt, and its trunk reaching several dozen metres high... and sitting beneath the tree was Ketsukei Bara, waiting patiently.

''Ruby.'' Ketsukei greeted plainly, silver eye staring back at her passively, cloak swaying in the high wind.

''Ketsukei Bara.'' She replied seriously, no hint of her usual carefree nature present.

In the silence the followed, the gentle whisper of steel echoed as Ketsukei drew her own katana, pulling it from her cloak.

''Why'd you leave me, Ketsukei?'' Ruby asked quietly, watching as the spirit paused. ''Okaa-san told me Muramasa liberated the Zanpakutō because of their desires.''

''She would be correct.'' The Shinigami-Quincy spirit nodded. ''I left you, if only temporarily, in an attempt to set you free.''

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. ''Set me free? From what?''

''Your guilt over my death.''

Instantly Ruby flinched, her tight grip loosening involuntarily. Her partner had hit the nail on the head.

Seeing that, Ketsukei sighed. ''Don't try and hide it. Despite your past words I can feel it lingering, deeply rooted in your soul. It weighs you down like an anvil, unyielding and smothering as an ocean.''

Ruby didn't respond, eyes staring at the ground beneath her.

Ketsukei's sole silver eye stared at her, unreadable, before a single word escaped her lips. '' **Blossom.** ''

Immediately a gust was kicked up as her sword glowed red, shifting form and transforming into its trademark oversized scythe. In Ketsukei's hands however it looked almost normal sized, as if it was designed to be wielded by her, and not Ruby. The prospect made the young Rose's heart clench.

''If my forgiveness cannot abolish your guilt...'' Ketsukei intoned, grasping the blade with both hands for the first time in over a decade. ''...then I will beat it out of you.''

Without another word, the Zanpakutō launched towards her with startling speed. Barely managing to raise her sealed blade in time, Ruby was sent skidding through the air from the sudden attack. However, she didn't let the moment of reprieve go to waste.

'' **Blossom, Ketsukei Bara!** '' Ruby cried out, her sword transforming into a scythe in a flash, and not a moment too soon, as Ketsukei was upon her, blade descending in a lethal arc.

Fun fact about scythes; they were lethally dangerous.

Also fun fact; scythes couldn't block other scythes very well.

''Grk!'' Ruby grunted, face twisting into a harsh grimace as the pointed tip of Ketsukei's scythe stabbed into her collarbone.

Without hesitation the taller spirit yanked the scythe out, spinning it around with a flourish and ramming the blunt end into her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs. She attempted to back off to recover, but Ketsukei would give her no chance. The one-eyed spirit spun around, hooking the blade around the shaft of Ruby's scythe before yanking it down, driving her knee into her wielder's face and breaking her nose with a vicious crack.

Grabbing her wielder by the back of her robes, Ketsukei tossed her across the expanse of the mountaintop, watching her skip several times before regaining her footing, looking at her with pure shock, unused to the sudden brutality and ruthlessness.

In response, Ketsukei only raised her blade once more.

''You will learn to let go of your guilt, Ruby...''

Her silver eye darkened, becoming cold.

''Or I will kill you.''

* * *

 **A/N: Yikes... Ketsukei can be scary, no? Port's spirit too...**

 **So, the Sword Rebellion sub-arc will be coming to a close next chapter. I kinda wanted to give a show of all the Zanpakutō, but to be honest looking back on it, that would be a bit... drab. There's 12 Captains, 11 Lieutenants and 9 Third Seats. That's 32 different characters, most of whom haven't gotten much screen-time. If I were to present and describe the Zanpakutō of each one, they'd probably be a bit forgettable - and if I were to write at least a decent fight scene for each one (which, going by the length of my chapters, would be about 6 fights maximum) it would take another 5-6 chapters just on pure fight scenes, and no plot. Personally I think that'll just get boring to read, especially since the plot would be minimal.**

 **Thus, the sub-arc will be coming to a close, though it will still play an important role in the plot later down the line. I'm sure some of you can guess what that might be.**

 **Again, apologises for the extremely long delay; but my muse took a sudden plunge for real-life reasons that I won't expand on here.**

 **Till next time~!**


	24. Chapter 24: Death's Embrace

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 24: Death's Embrace**_

* * *

Sparks flew across the mountaintop, the resounding clashes of steel echoing across the overbearing silence.

Ruby grit her teeth as she flew back, firing a wordless blast of Sōkatsui to buy herself some time - but it only bought her less than a fraction of a second, as Ketsukei cut straight through the luminescent flames. The spirit vanished in a flicker, and Ruby quickly spun around, narrowly managing to block the sharp blade with the shaft of her own scythe. Their battle of strength remained contested for a few moments before Ketsukei suddenly alternated direction, ramming the blunt end into her thigh. The impact was strong enough to make her lose footing, and it was only through sheer luck she leaned back far enough to avoid her eye getting cut.

A sudden Byakurai forced her to flip backwards, only to vanish in Shunpo the moment she landed as a Sōkatsui passed where she once stood. She reappeared behind her spirit, scythe descending in an overhead slash, only for it to be blocked, and a fist suddenly embedded itself in her gut. She wheezed in surprise, unable to react in time before Ketsukei grabbed her leg and threw her down into the mountain with all the strength of a Beringel, causing her to crash into the unforgiving stone and skip several times.

Using the Reishi in the air to create drag and slow herself, she stabbed her scythe into the ground and extended her hand, where a cross attached to a chain fell out of her sleeve. A Quincy's Cross. Not a moment later a small, somewhat undersized Reishi bow sprung to life in her hand, and she reached forth and pulled back a single arrow, aiming straight at the approaching Ketsukei.

Ruby grinned tightly. '' _Licht Regen!_ ''

Instantly the single arrow glowed brightly, and from the tip exploded nearly a dozen arrows that soared towards Ketsukei. While they were nowhere near the amount she had seen Uryū Ishida produce, nor near in power, considering she only had a month to train such abilities she considered it an accomplishment.

However, her eagerness died a swift death as Ketsukei swung her blade, unleashing a familiar all-cutting crimson crescent. Eyes widening, Ruby vanished in a flash, avoiding the crescent and watching it strike the mountain behind her, slicing cleanly through it. That was the power of Chinokawaki; it produced a crescent of energy with immense cutting power, devouring Reishi as it went to empower itself during it's flight. If she was to get strong enough, her mother once theorised she would be capable of cutting through even Sekkiseki with it.

''You're distracted.''

''Oh cr-!'' She never got a chance to finish before a blade sliced through her ribs, spilling crimson into the air. She swiped haphazardly in return, managing to cut Ketsukei on the cheek. Her clumsy attack however had left her open, and the blunt end of her opponent's scythe rammed into her already bleeding side with enough force to send her flying. Distracting by the blazing pain, she didn't manage to create a Reishi platform in time before she crashed into the mountain, landing atop a mass of cracked stone and spiked pebbles.

The petite Shinigami could only groan, blinking blearily as spots of darkness flickered at the corners of her vision, though they slowly faded away. After a few moments of simply taking in laboured breathes, she dimly noticed she wasn't being impaled or kicked about, so turned her gaze to where she could sense Ketsukei. The spirit remained idle in the air, staring down at her emotionlessly but with agitation slowly creeping across her face.

 _'...why?'_ Ruby pondered in confusion. Why did her Zanpakutō look so annoyed, so displeased? Was it because she wasn't 'forgiving' herself? It didn't work like that. You didn't just up and decide to do it and move on with your life... but at the same time, she didn't even know how to forgive herself. How could she? She killed her sister; plain and simple. Sure, Ketsukei and her mother reminded her she was only a baby - not even _born_ yet - but neither denied that she did, if unconsciously, kill her own twin.

How could you forgive killing someone who didn't even get the chance to draw their first breath, to open their eyes for the first time?

As that thought crossed her mind, the agitation on Ketsukei's face increased in intensity. The sky behind her began to take on a blackened hue, the clouds becoming black and the temperature dropping sharply. For a moment she wondered if the world itself was responding to her Zanpakutō's emotions, before taking note of Captain Hitsugaya's flaring Reiatsu, along with an unfamiliar one that felt similar to Kyoraku's - most likely he had reunited with his Zanpakutō, and gone Bankai against Kyoraku's Zanpakutō.

Her attention returned to her spirit as she began speaking. ''Why?''

Ruby blinked. ''Why what?''

''Why can't you forgive yourself?'' Ketsukei _growled_ , her agitation clearly showing on her face. ''I hold no contempt against you. Neither does our mother. Yet you remain in conflict with your own heart!''

''It isn't... as simple as that.'' Ruby defended, looking away from her spirit's smouldering gaze. ''I killed you-''

''You were a baby, barely conscious.'' The spirit grit out, repeating it for what must've felt like the thousandth time.

''That doesn't matter, I still did it!'' She shouted in response, wincing as she yanked herself out of the ground, leaving a human-shaped imprint.

Ketsukei scowled in a manner oddly reminiscent of Ichigo, her grip of her scythe growing tighter, until her knuckles were white. ''It's like talking to a brick wall with you...''

''Can't we just talk this out?'' Ruby tried desperately, and not solely because she was getting thrown around like a ragdoll. Though that played a large part in it.

The glare she got was enough to make her flinch. ''No. I've long since discovered you learn best under pressure. Thus...''

Ketsukei's scythe glowed a blinding crimson, and the wind around her picked up in speed, spinning around her like a whirlwind. Slowly the wind was tainted a bloody red colour, obscuring the spirit from sight. The sky overhead cracked and boomed with thunder, only serving to add to the dramatic ominousness of the transformation. Then the wind was abruptly dispelled, revealing the figure within, and stunning Ruby to her core.

In Ketsukei's place was a young girl who couldn't be older than twelve, with short messy black hair with crimson tips. She had both eyes, twin pools of silver that shone with furious anger. She wore a short-sleeved black shirt with frills and a matching skirt, contrasting sharply with her pale skin. A long red cloak fell from her shoulders, falling to her ankles in length. Her short height, round face and skinny figure almost made her look like a cute doll. Well it would've, had it not been for the fearsome scowl on her features. In her hands, in place of her Shikai, was instead the double-tipped scythe of her second release in all it's lethal glory, looking far too big to be held by such a young girl.

'' **Bankai**.'' The spirit declared harshly.

Ruby could only stare in dumbfounded awe. ''K... Ketsukei Bara?''

The spirit scoffed. ''I ain't her. I'm her Bankai form.''

It took the young Rose a moment to put the pieces together. ''...Ketsukei Bara Hanabira?''

''Correct.''

Ruby stared dumbly for a few moments, slightly taken aback by the harsh, unrefined tone the young spirit used. It was almost the polar opposite of the way the normal Ketsukei Bara spoke. Where the Shikai spirit acted with grace and elegant lethality, the Bankai version seemed much more harsh and acted almost like a delinquent. It was... jarring.

''Why're you so... young?''

Hanabira stared at her dryly. ''Why else? I'm the manifestation of what I would've been when I was a kid.''

Ruby recoiled as if struck, eyes widening in shock. Her lips moved but made no sound, before a single word escaped her frozen lips. ''H-How?''

''I don't know. You may as well have asked how a Zanpakutō spirit gains their specific form, or how they're born in the first place.'' Hanabira shrugged, scowl lightening faintly. ''Maybe it's fate, or the Reiō's doing. Hell if I know.''

However that scowl returned in full force a moment later, and her glare sharpened. ''Now enough chit-chat. I told you I was going to kick your ass, so I'm gonna do it.''

Without giving Ruby a chance to recover, mentally or physically, she blurred out of sight. Less than a second later she reappeared right in front of the young Rose, ramming the blunt end into her stomach and folding her like a card. When Ruby didn't react or even try and dodge, Hanabira's eyes narrowed, and she struck the girl on the side of the head with the blunt end of the scythe. Hard.

Ruby went flying, crashing into the birch tree and causing it to snap, the upper half breaking away and falling off the side of the cliff, crashing into the forest below. Yet Ruby didn't move.

Hanabira clicked her tongue, scowling even more fiercely. ''I told you once. I told you twice. I won't hesitate to kill you, even if you are my wielder.''

No response. She was clearly still conscious, but in shock.

''So be it.'' Hanabira intoned, and the scythe descended.

Only for a hand to sudden shoot forth and grab it.

 _ **''You know...''**_ A distorted, double-toned voice escaped Ruby's lips, making the spirit tense. _**''...I may not completely be an original piece of this soul, but that doesn't mean I don't care about it.''**_

'Ruby' raised her head, revealing half of her Hollow mask manifesting on the right side of her face, painting her sclera black and iris gold. _**''You have a strange way of teaching forgiveness.''**_

''I don't need your opinion, Hollow.'' Hanabira remarked coldly.

 _ **''Too bad.''**_ Shiro noted, before abruptly yanking the scythe towards her, pulling Hanabira with it, crashing their heads together.

The young spirit stumbled back in surprise, clutching her nose. Despite Ruby's battered body, Shiro pulled herself to her feet with nothing more than an annoyed grunt, hefting her scythe into a defensive position. She looked pretty bad, the spirit had to admit; broken nose, torn Shihakusho, bruises forming on her delicate pale skin... yet Shiro ignored all that, staring at her with dispassionate golden eyes. Though it was clear the broken nose bothered her, given her mask partially formed over the broken bone, forcing them into an uncomfortable position.

And then suddenly the hollowfied girl was gone.

Blinking in surprise, it took Hanabira a moment too long to recover. By the time she sensed where Shiro had gone, she felt a scythe cleaving through her shoulder blades, cleanly cutting her from shoulder to the base of her spine. The young girl hissed in pain, spinning around and lashing out in retaliation, cutting a gash across Shiro's torso, but the wound was aggravatingly light due to being dodged at the last moment.

Hanabira vanished, reappearing in-front of Shiro and slicing down, cutting a gash across her arm. The Hollow flinched in pain but remained silent, vanishing in a burst of buzzing Shunpo. She realised only a moment later it was not Shunpo, but instead the Hollow equivalent. Sonido.

The young spirit whipped around, eyes searching for her hollowfied wielder, realising belatedly she could no longer sense her. The Hollow had always been good at hiding, even after she and Ruby settled their differences (if it could even be called that). She very rarely came out of hiding, and only to either speak with her wielder or with the spirit herself, only to later disappear into the endless forests of their Inner World, undetectable.

Sensing a flicker of Reiatsu behind her, she spun around... to see a bright red ball less than a metre from her face.

 _ **''Cero.''**_

Hanabira was sent flying as the beam struck her, sending her soaring through the air until it erupted into a deafening explosion, leaving a crimson plume of smoke in the air, quickly dispersing in the wind. The technique itself had done rather minimal damage, only burning her cloak and dress slightly as her Reiatsu protecting her skin from being burnt. However the surprise was clear on her face, as if she couldn't honestly believe the Hollow was not only holding her ground against a Bankai spirit, but was also _winning_.

The scowl returned in full force at the notion. She gripped her scythe tightly, her body gaining an ominous crimson glow to it, before she vanished in a step of lightning-fast Shunpo. She met the Hollow mid-step, appearing directly in front of her, causing surprise to flicker across the half-masked face. It was the words afterwards, however, that made her eyes widen.

'' _Chinokawaki!_ '' Hanabira barked as she swung down, unleashing the all-cutting arc.

It screeched through the air, forcing Shiro to raise her scythe to block it, wincing as she was pushed through the air as the arc of energy threatened to cut her in half if it touched her. Her scythe endured the attack until it dispersed, but cracks had slowly spread throughout the shaft under the immense pressure, unable to handle any more damage.

''What will you do now without your weapon, Hollow?'' Hanabira asked with a smug smirk, twirling her double-ended scythe around.

Shiro stared up at her with the same dispassionate eyes as always. **_''Meh.''_**

With that rather lacklustre dismissal, she chucked the scythe off to the side, not caring as it clattered across the ground. Cracking her knuckles, the Hollow grew the faintest of smirks, before vanishing in a burst of Sonido. Hanabira leapt back in time to avoid as a fist swung where her head was, and she fired off a wordless Byakurai, piercing the Hollow's skull... until it flickered and disappeared.

 _'An afterimage?!'_

Too late. The breath was knocked from her lungs as a fist embedded itself in her gut, and before she could even process the pain a second strike hit her in the nose, followed by a hand grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her face straight down into an awaiting elbow, breaking her nose completely. Blinking blearily, there was only a single moment of stunned disbelief before the Hollow grabbed her by the blouse, and threw her straight down. Hard.

With a crash she struck the unforgiving stone with enough speed to _shatter_ it, sending chunks flying through the air and down the mountainside. The child-sized spirit wheezed a pained breath, her mind sluggish and still in the process of registering the sudden beat-down that had ensued. Then the pain hit her, and a groan slipped past her lips, belatedly realising she had probably broken more than a few bones. Not that it mattered in the long run - spirits were, at their core, merely manifestations of their wielder's power. Her body was dispensable.

When had Ruby held such Hakuda skill though? Sure, she knew a decent amount and held an above-average score during her academy days, but nowhere near enough to perform that sudden masterful combo. It felt like she had just fought her father, but Qrow had never taught Ruby those moves, all she had was-

-her memories of Qrow fighting. Something the Hollow could copy, and make up for the lack of experience with instinct.

Up in the air, Shiro stared down at the beaten and bloodied form of Hanabira, her impassive expression not changing, but with a note of displeasure present in her eyes. She honestly didn't understand the spirit, much less when she was in Bankai form, but then again she was partially an outsider. A part of Ruby combined with Hollow Reiryoku. A mutation. A paradigm shift. Something that shouldn't naturally exist.

Sighing, she dismissed such philosophical musings, and pointed her index finger down at the Zanpakutō spirit, a crimson ball of energy gathering at her fingertip. However, just as she was about to fire it and bring an end to this fight, a familiar voice reverberated in her head.

 _''Don't.''_

 _ **''Ruby?''**_ Shiro spoke aloud, tilting her head in confusion. Why wouldn't she want her to finish it? Ruby was getting her ass handed to her; if she hadn't stepped in, she very well could've died.

 _''Ketsukei... Hanabira... they wanted to help me.''_ Ruby's soft voice carried through her head. _''Even if they tried to kill me, it was never out of malice. Their resentment was born from my negligence. It's my fault I... that I didn't move on. But I'm ready now.''_

 ** _''What changed?''_** Shiro couldn't help but ask, dismissing the Cero. The consciousness of her 'host' had remained in their Inner World since Hanabira's revelation, but with no other spirits in there it was strange that she came to a conclusion all on her own.

Unless... no, that wasn't possible.

Not yet at least.

She felt her wielder smile in her head. _''Stuff.''_

The Hollow snorted, silently relinquishing control of the body back to it's true owner, slipping back into the realm of her heart, waiting for the next time she was needed.

Slowly, the half-mask on Ruby's face cracked, before shattering into thousands of pieces, turning into grey Reishi particles and disappearing from sight. As her eyes returned to their normal silver colour, the young Rose directed her gaze down onto her Zanpakutō, who was shakily getting to her feet once more.

''Ruby.'' Hanabira said tonelessly.

''Hanabira-chan.'' Ruby replied lightly, descending to the ground, briefly pausing to pick up her still-damaged scythe.

The young girl eyed her oddly, a rather awkward expression given her broken nose and bruised face. In response, Ruby silently readied her scythe, not unlike how Ketsukei Bara did at the start of their fight. The meaning was not lost on Hanabira.

Then in a flicker, Ruby vanished in Shunpo, appearing right in front of the shorter girl, swinging in a upwards arc that cut a few strands of spiky red-tipped hair off. Hanabira ducked low, sweeping for her ankles and missing by a hairs length as Ruby jumped. Undeterred she leapt after her wielder, blade clashing against the cracked shaft of Ruby's and making the cracks spread further. Clash by clash they danced across the mountaintop, unheeding of the thunderous black clouds overhead or the howling winds. The world didn't matter; only they did.

Ducking under another lethal sweep, Ruby hopped backwards to avoid a follow-up arc before leaping back into the fray, sending a flying kick at her Zanpakutō spirit that was sidestepped. She narrowly deflected the blade that went for her face, using her polearm as a vault to hop over Hanabira's head before kicking her in the back, making the spirit stumble forwards. The weakness was capitalised on, and with a swift slash she carved a significant gash down the child-sized spirit's back.

A sudden Shakkahō flew from Hanabira's extended hand, striking Ruby in the chest and sending her skidding across the crumbling mountaintop, her dwindling Reiatsu shielding her from the worst of the effects but still leaving her coughing on the smoke. Hanabira appeared a moment later, and their clashes continued, but they were both growing weaker. Expending Reiatsu on protecting themselves, on Shunpo, on Kidō and Zanpakutō techniques, not to mention their wounds... they wouldn't last much longer. They never had a long endurance in the first place, much less with numerous wounds and less than half of their total Reiryoku.

 _'I trained for Bankai, for you.'_ Ruby thought quietly. _'I manifested you. I tried to let you live the life you never could... but I never understood, did I?'_

She overextended in her swing, leaving herself wide open, an opening that Hanabira didn't hesitate to exploit, her scythe sweeping in like a bullet.

 _'The only life you wanted to live... was one by my side.'_

Ruby smiled.

 _SNAP!_

The scythe in her hands snapped at the middle of the shaft as Hanabira's own scythe broke straight through it... and pierced her through the chest, poking out her back.

There was no pain, she noted. She had felt the blade pass straight through her skin, muscle, bone and heart, but there was no pain. Only warmth. Gently letting go of the two halves of her now-broken scythe, she tenderly wrapped them around the smaller frame of Hanabira, seeing but not commenting on the genuine surprise in her silver eyes.

''It doesn't hurt.'' Ruby noted aloud, tone soft.

''Of course not.'' Hanabira muttered. ''You opened your heart and forgave yourself - what I was intending for you to do. I can't hurt you if I don't intend to.''

''...I only understood half of that.''

Hanabira sighed. ''You're an idiot.''

''That's mean, Hanabira-chan.'' Ruby pouted, only to blink in surprise as the spirit began to glow a soft red. ''Eh?''

''I've ejected the last of Muramasa's Reiryoku from me.'' Hanabira informed. ''Without it sustaining my form, I'm returning to your Inner World. Only I, and the Shinigami-Quincy spirit Zangetsu, will likely be capable of ejecting the foreign Reiatsu. The other spirits will only be free from it once Muramasa is defeated.''

''Got it.'' Ruby nodded firmly, feeling the scythe in her chest dissolve into Reishi. It wasn't the most pleasant of sensations, not least because there wasn't a hole left in it's place - it was like the scythe became intangible before piercing her. ''I know it's a weird question but... why'd you have both eyes now?''

''...that is a stupid question.'' Hanabira remarked with a huff, her arms dispersing into Reishi. ''I don't know why. Maybe in another life, I would've lost an eye or something, or maybe I was born blind in one eye. Ask the Reiō next time you get the chance.''

She snorted. ''Yeah, because the Soul King himself is going to show up at my doorstep.''

Hanabira snickered softly, everything below her neck no longer present in reality. ''I'll be going to sleep for a bit. To recover that is - so don't keep yapping for me, alright? I'm just sleeping!''

''Got it, got it...'' Ruby giggled softly, smiling. ''Sweet dreams.''

Hanabira huffed a quiet laugh, a bright smile briefly flickering across her face, before her head vanished in a puff of Reishi, leaving her alone at the top of the mountain, Reishi particles gently blowing away like leaves from a cherry blossom. She felt her Zanpakutō return to her soul where she belonged, and for the first time in over a month she felt... complete. Lighter too.

Picking up the two halves of her broken scythe, she put them together and watched as it glowed a soft red, before returning to it's sealed form. She probably wouldn't be able to use Shikai for a week or so now, not with it broken. Oh well, all it took was time, Reiatsu and willpower to repair it.

As she sheathed her katana, however, a thought occurred to her.

''...crap, I have to climb down...''

* * *

 _'This bastard... is insane!'_

That was a recurring thought throughout the duration of the fight. It was the only sensible conclusion the teen could come to.

Deflecting another lightning-fast swing, Ichigo vanished back in a step of Idō, only to find the hooded spirit right in front of him before he had even stopped moving. He held his two blades out in front of him in an 'X' shape, but that barely mitigated the titanic strength of the spirit, and he suddenly found himself sailing through the air for a brief moment before crashing into one of the cavern walls, sending small tremors through the mountain.

So far the fight hadn't been going well. For one, the spirit who self-dubbed himself as 'Happy-chan' was nothing short of a master in swordsmanship, easily capable of holding both of them back at once and wielding surprising strength. Secondly, due to the tunnel-shaped nature of the cave, they didn't have a lot of room to manoeuvre or dodge, and completely removed Kidō, Hollow abilities and Getsuga from their arsenal lest they bring the mountain down on top of them. In other words, the irritating spirit was forcing them to play by his rules, and it's effects showed. Though on the plus side he wasn't burning through as much Reiryoku as he did normally.

Rising to his feet, the teen took a brief moment to steel his nerves before launching back at the Zanpakutō spirit, who was already clashing and pushing Zangetsu back. With almost masterful ease the faceless spirit knocked Zangetsu away with a sudden palm-strike, before spinning and deflecting Ichigo's strike, bashing the pommel into the teen's hand. The shock of pain made his grip on the trench knife loosen, and when he was forced to block an incoming odachi strike it flew out of his hand, skidding across the cavern floor.

Zangetsu covered for his lack of smaller sword, appearing by his side and stabbing out and cutting a slight gash across Happy-chan's left arm, tearing the fabric slightly but not drawing blood. Lunging forwards, Ichigo blocked the odachi that came down in a sweep, gritting his teeth as he felt himself being pushed back, heels digging through the dirty stone beneath him. Zangetsu attempted to get another hit in while he was distracted, but the faceless spirit merely adjusted the angle of his sword, blocking it without disengaging from the teen. Both spirit and wielder leapt back in unison, pausing for a moment to gain their breath, and Happy-chan allowed that, remaining oddly silent.

''This isn't working.'' Zangetsu noted quietly, audible only to his wielder.

''No kidding.'' Ichigo grumbled, calling the smaller half of Zangetsu back into his awaiting palm. ''Any ideas?''

Zangetsu glanced upwards. ''One.''

''Are you sure there isn't anyone else in the caves? Kinda don't want to crush them accidentally...''

''Nope!'' Happy-chan suddenly interrupted, startling both of them. He shouldn't have been able to hear them from such a distance. ''Muramasa-kun-chan and the rest are off to The Vale to do their thing~''

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Why would he tell them that, knowing it would incentivise them to blow a hole through the mountain and regain the advantage? Was he so confident he would play on their terms... or did he have a trick up his sleeve? The darkness of Happy-chan's hood revealed nothing, yet it felt like he was grinning widely at him. A phantom grin of unidentifiable origins.

If that's how he wanted to play it, so be it.

''Then...'' Ichigo intoned, yanking his Hollow mask on, his dual swords turning crimson and black in an instant. **''...let's take this upstairs! _Getsuga Jūjishō!_ ''**

From his twin blades erupted a violent maelstrom of raw, unbridled power, purposefully overcharged in order to carve a hole back to the surface. They roared up at the ceiling, colliding with it and exploding... somewhat unexpectedly. For a brief, mind-numbing moment, there was no sound... before a thunderous _boom_ echoed for miles around, as the frothing mass of energy tore a hole straight through the western half of the mountain, completely and utterly _obliterating_ it, leaving no trace.

Ichigo blinked in stunned disbelief, staring at the giant hole - and really, it was far, _far_ too big to be called anything short of a crater - that was left in the wake of his attack. He and Zangetsu remained completely unharmed, the wind blasting past them and pushing them slightly, but almost all of the force, including the explosion itself, was redirected upwards. He had released that practically point-blank and had only been pushed back a few feet because of it, and in the process one face of an entire _mountain range_ was completely obliterated.

It hit him then the sheer scope of his strength. Sure, he'd been told his growth rate was insane, but barely over a month ago he tied with the 5th Strongest Shinigami. He'd had a whole month to train, and his power had only grown rapidly in that time. He was pretty sure he might even be able to defeat a Bankai, hell maybe even Qrow's Bankai. Where would he be next month? Two months later? A year? A decade? A _century_? Where does it end?

A hand on his shoulder drew his attention, and his troubled eyes met the calming ones of Zangetsu. ''It matters not how strong you may become, Ichigo. All that matters is using it correctly.''

 **''And what's 'correctly' then?''**

''Whatever you see fit.'' Zangetsu replied firmly. ''As long as you never lose your humanity, your heart, your ideals, all that makes you who you are... you will remain on the correct path. Be it war or peace, words or fire, you are the only one who decides what you will do with our power.''

Ichigo remained silent for a few moments, before huffing a quiet laugh. **''Thanks, old man.''**

''You're welcome.'' Zangetsu smiled faintly, before his face hardened, staring into the veil of smoke ahead of them. ''It appears our opponent has finished waiting for us.''

''Mmhm!'' The gratingly high-pitched voice shrieked from within the dissipating smoke, and revealed Happy-chan waiting patiently for them. The blast hadn't been aimed at him but the sheer intensity had burnt the outmost layers of his robe, tinging them black.

The faceless spirit leapt up and out of the tunnel, Ichigo and Zangetsu warily following. Either the spirit was really that confident, or just plain stupid. It was hard to tell. As they ascended the teen took a moment to extend his senses, searching for his allies. Toshiro and Ciel were on the other side of the mountain with two other spirits with a similar signature, none of them fighting anymore. The Lieutenant of Brown, Sage, was still on the outskirts of the mountain range with Pyrrha, two near-identical signatures with them. The Lieutenant of Blue was still fighting, as was the Lieutenant of Purple, while Amagai was nowhere to be seen. Though that wasn't surprising; as an assassin, it was probably natural for him to conceal his Reiatsu, especially if he was still tracking Muramasa.

Ruby, much to his worry, was at the top of the mountain, and judging by her Reiatsu she wasn't in a good state.

His attention was roughly snapped back to reality as his instincts screamed at him, and he took a single step back, eyes widening as the tip of an odachi breeze past his face by a millimetre, cutting off a few strands of orange hair. Reacting swiftly he channelled a Getsuga into his blade, but instead of releasing it, he lunged at his opponent.

When their blades clashed, he didn't lose any ground.

Grinning fiercely beneath his mask, Ichigo pushed against the faceless spirit, watching as the spirit actually struggled for a brief moment, before Zangetsu appeared behind him, trench knife descending in an arc for his head. Happy-chan bent to the side at a clearly inhuman angle, letting the trench knife pass his head before ramming an elbow into Zangetsu's gut, knocking the wind from the him. However the brief lapse was enough, and Ichigo lashed out with his own trench knife, this one glowing an ominous black outlined in red.

 **'' _Getsuga Tenshō!_ ''** Ichigo barked, and from the small arc he swung came a disproportionally large Getsuga, easily six feet tall and slamming into Happy-chan and exploding on contact.

Not giving the spirit a chance to recover, Ichigo jumped into the smoke, blades aglow with the Getsuga's charged inside of them, enhancing their strength and cutting power. As he burst through the smoke however, he saw Happy-chan standing there perfectly fine, odachi held in both hands and in a traditional kendo stance. For a brief, fleeting moment, he was confused. Then the spirit spoke.

'' _Hitotsume: Nadegiri!_ ''

Ichigo blinked. The spirit was no longer in front of him, but behind him; he had moved in a single step of Shunpo so quickly he hadn't been able to perceive it. Then he was suddenly struck by an invisible blade, carving a deep trench down the length of his torso from shoulder to thigh, eliciting a pained shout from the teen as he stumbled back, barely remembering to keep the Reishi platform under him stable lest he fall and crash into the ground.

He felt his high-speed regeneration kick in, white foam bubbling from the profusely bleeding gash and stemming the flow of blood, before hardening and transforming into skin and muscle, as if he was never hurt. But the significant blow to his reserves was not unnoticed.

''Ichigo.'' Zangetsu said as he appeared next to him.

 **''I'm...** alright.'' The teen replied, voice returning to normal as his mask cracked down the middle before crumbling away.

''Hm...'' The familiar high-pitched voice made them both tense. ''Regeneration. How annoying! Then again, that means I can cut you all the more! _Joy!_ ''

Without another word the faceless spirit lunged for the teen, only for Zangetsu to intercept him midway, blocking the powerful two-handed swing with a grunt. The only reason he wasn't shot backwards was the Getsuga glowing within the blade, reinforcing it. Several seconds later Ichigo's wound fully healed, and while the pain remained it was tolerable; hell it wasn't even comparable to learning Ikkotsu.

However before he could lunge at the spirit, another voice interrupted.

'' **Sever, Raika.** ''

The blaring sound of a trumpet echoed across the sky, before a fireball that size of a one-storey building suddenly crashed down onto Happy-chan, exploding into a brilliant plume of amber flames. Floating higher in the sky was none other than Shusuke Amagai, though he looked like he'd had seen his own fair share of fighting; his Shihakusho was torn and burnt in multiple places, his skin dusted black with ash and his right arm burnt quite badly. His Zanpakutō had also changed, becoming a longsword with a hook-like end, and several shell-like pipes coming out of the hilt.

''Amagai-san?'' Ichigo blinked in surprise.

The newly appointed Third Seat grinned, although it was strained. ''Apologies for being late... Muramasa sensed my approach and ambushed me, before releasing my Zanpakutō. It took a while to get him under control.''

Nodding slightly, the teen redirected his gaze to the smoke plume, not trusting that attack to have taken the hooded spirit out of the fight. ''Thanks for the help... though I'm not sure it'll do much.''

''Hm, well I packed a lot of power into that one... who is it, by the way? You have your Zanpakutō next to you, so I assume it isn't your own Zanpakutō that you're fighting.

Zangetsu was the one to respond, face stoic. ''It is the spirit of Captain Peter Port's Zanpakutō.''

Amagai blinked, his mouth opening and closing in an apt imitation of a goldfish, before he finally spoke. ''Oh.''

''Oh? That's it?'' Ichigo remarked dryly.

''Well I mean I didn't expect to come across one of the senior Captain's Zanpakutō... ah crap, this isn't going to be easy.''

''Right you are!'' The familiar high-pitched voice screeched through the sky, as the smoke cloud was suddenly cut in half, revealing the spirit to be nearly unharmed, only bearing slight scorch marks on its hood. ''Let's continue, Amagai-kun-san!''

''That's not how- woah!'' The Third Seat yelped, leaping back just in time to avoid the vertical slash that brushed the edges of his robes. He managed to deflect the second strike, but the third one knocked his hooked blade to the side, leaving him open.

Zangetsu intervened before the hooded spirit could exploit it, firing a Getsuga that was only the size of a tennis ball but as fast as a Byakurai, forcing the spirit to split the screeching crescent in two, the separate halves flying past before exploding. Amagai swung and sent another fireball, only for it to miss as Happy-chan vanished in a step of Shunpo, appearing a few feet to the right. The low thunderclap of Idō echoed as Ichigo appeared behind him, both blades raised and glowing ominously.

''Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō.'' Happy-chan suddenly announced, followed by six golden bars slamming into the teen's midsection, paralysing him in place. A wordless Sōkatsui struck him not even a full second later, sending him flying down into the ground below as the Bakudō interrupted his ability to make a Reishi platform.

Zangetsu scowled, extending his free hand to the side. Bright blue Reishi gathered in his outstretched hand before rapidly forming into a long broadsword, the hilt in the shape of a cross. Without a moments delay he shot towards the faceless Zanpakutō, clashing blades with him. Sparks flew with every clash of their blades, and for nearly half a minute Zangetsu held his own against the spirit, before Happy-chan gripped his sword with both hands once more, and swung down. While it didn't have the same all-cutting power as Nadegiri, the sudden doubling of strength took the Quincy spirit off-guard, and he was sent skidding through the air.

Amagai took up the mantle, silently materialising behind the faceless spirit. Happy-chan spun around and swung, but the odachi was blocked, the 'hook' part of Amagai's sword ensnaring it before pulling it down, and the spirit with it. The Third Seat rammed an elbow into his opponent's gut and his hand became charged with a Hadō spell, only for Happy-chan to grab the aforementioned hand by the wrist, and pulled him straight into the path of his sword, carving a deep gash along the raven-haired man's side. A blue Getsuga struck the spirit in the back, as Zangetsu began pelting his opponent with small but numerous Getsuga's, distracting him and forcing him to pursue the Quincy spirit.

As his spirit was distracting their opponent, Ichigo appeared beside Amagai, grimacing slightly at the state of the Third Seat. ''You alright?''

''Yeah. I've had worse.'' Amagai smiled tightly, rising to his full height. ''Any ideas?''

Ichigo thought for a moment, watching his Zanpakutō spirit evade Happy-chan's attacks with increasing difficulty, before a metaphorical lightbulb appeared above his head. ''...just one. Bind him with the strongest Bakudō you know.''

His part said, the teen vanished in a step of Idō, suppressing his Reiatsu as best he could and waited. Amagai only spent a brief moment to ponder what the Substitute Shinigami was planning, before dismissing the thought and launching into action.

''Warding grasps of the chained lady, slithering ropes of imprisonment, eternal solace in hollow vessels! Creeping despair of divine judgement, fallen grace, intertwining locks of the lost key! Be that it binds the demon of the heavenly tree! Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku!''

Materialising all around the still-clashing spirits, _four_ sets of golden chains snaked towards Happy-chan like golden snakes. The spirit managed to cut one chain in half, the force behind the strike blowing away the remaining links, but wasn't fast enough to destroy the other three sets that quickly ensnared him, binding him in place and forcing his arms to his side. Almost immediately he began struggling, and much to Amagai's alarm he heard the chains begin to tremble in protest.

 _'How strong is this guy?!'_ The Third Seat thought in alarm. Sajō Sabaku is incredibly hard, if not downright impossible to break with physical strength alone. Even most Captains would struggle to break out of it with only mere physical prowess.

However, the short time he was bound was enough. Ichigo appeared above the spirit, both blades raised once more and glowing a hauntingly bright black, so potent it seemed to devour the light around it, blotting out the sun behind it. Happy-chan looked up, and Ichigo grinned fiercely.

 **'' _Getsuga Jūjishō!_ ''**

He didn't hold anything back, unleashing the twin crescents that _roared_ towards the spirit, but instead of exploding on contact they pushed the faceless spirit down towards the ground until he hit the forest below. Then with an almighty booming _eruption,_ a dome of light-consuming black tinged with blood red exploded to life, shaking the ground for miles around like a miniature earthquake and kicking up a volatile gust of wind that sent the combatants skidding backwards through the air, the gale-level winds too powerful to resist. The entire mountain range trembled, parts of the previously-destroyed west side crumbling down and crashing into the forested plains below, kicking up plumes of dust in its wake.

Amagai watched the destruction with his jaw dropped, briefly unable to comprehend this teenager - who hadn't even been a Shinigami for a _year_ \- could cause such destruction with one attack. He didn't even have Bankai, yet wielded power even some Captains didn't have! It was absurd, impossible! Yet here was the evidence before him, and for a moment he wondered where this kid would be in the next decade.

Rolling his shoulders, Ichigo grimaced as he watched the effects of his attack. While privately pleased with it, he realised it probably wasn't the best idea to just unleash it all, opposed to condensing it like Zangetsu had taught him - a smaller but more powerful Getsuga, opposed to an equally powerful but larger one. All it did was consume more energy. Still, he knew for certain he had hit his target, and he could tell from his opponent's Reiatsu he had certainly dealt some damage. All that was needed now was to wait until the smoke cleared.

It took several minutes, but the wind eventually cleared away the smoke to reveal their opponent rising unsteadily to his feet. Happy-chan was missing a chunk from the left side of his stomach and torso; they were completely obliterated alongside it's left arm. However, the disturbing part was there was _no blood_. Instead of a body being under the burnt and torn robe, all that was present was inky black darkness. The spirit wasn't human under the robe, and while not the most bizarre thing, it was certainly disturbing to see a humanoid figure without an actual body beneath its clothes.

''My... this is a bit of a predicament.'' Happy-chan intoned, his voice unusually deeper than normal. ''No, that won't do, will it? No no no, it certainly won't...''

The spirit raised his odachi sideways, perfectly horizontal with it's arm. An ominous murky golden glow suddenly phased into existence around the spirit, setting the three fighters on edge as a sudden feeling of _wrongness_ permeated the air, their instincts screaming at them that something was terribly wrong with that glow.

The sound of cracking stone echoed across the whole battlefield, as a golden glow appeared within the darkness of Happy-chan's hood. Slowly, it stretched into a crooked impersonation of a smile appearing in the darkness, silently screaming it's malicious intent, and the feeling of wrongness abruptly doubled.

'' **Inflict...** '' Happy-chan announced darkly. '' **Wa-** ''

Before the spirit could finish however, a figure crashed down atop it with all the force of a train, crashing both of them into the ground with enough strength to shatter the surrounding stone, and interrupting the release of his Shikai.

''Haha! Not this time, old friend!'' A familiar boisterous voice boomed from the crash site. ''You know better than this!''

''Che, yes yes I know! I was only going to play a little bit you know!'' Happy-chan responded, voice returning to it's gratingly high-pitched form.

''Bah, we can play later once Aizen's dealt with! Now come, Suzuki-chan is closing the shop soon and I ran out of gin yesterday.'' Port scolded, walking out of the smoke as if he hadn't just crashed down out of the blue.

''Hai, Hai...''

''C-Captain Port?'' Amagai blinked dumbly, although he truly shouldn't be surprised. He had seen the man around The Vale, and his drinking battle against Qrow was legendary amongst the lower ranked officers. To brazenly subdue his Zanpakutō with ease wasn't the most outlandish thing he'd done.

''Ah, Amagai-kun, good to see you!'' Port grinned broadly, Happy-chan glumly following behind him. ''I'd love to stay and chat but The Vale is under attack at the moment, and I need to grab a few drinks before the inevitable meeting the Head Captain calls!''

''Right...'' Amagai trailed off uncertainly, watching as Port and Happy-chan vanished in a step of Shunpo, the latter unbothered by the lack of half his body. Only when they were gone did he speak. ''Today is a strange day, huh, Kurosaki-san?''

Ichigo sighed heavily, scratching his head. ''Got that right...what now?''

''I advise regrouping with Ayana-san to recuperate from our more serious wounds, before returning back home to assist. Arriving while injured would only hinder our allies.''

The teen nodded in acceptance. ''Alright, let's go. You able to hold out until then?''

''Aha, yes I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern though.''

Ichigo nodded, and after sharing a brief glance with Zangetsu, the trio disappeared in a step of Shunpo.

* * *

How did it come to this?

That was Muramasa's main thought as he laid on the soft grass, his blood slowly tainting it a murky crimson colour. His second invasion of The Vale had gone well, and while there had been resistance the 'liberated' Zanpakutō had fought against their own wielders, holding them off and allowing Muramasa free entry into the city. Many of the Zanpakutō had soon fallen or surrendered to their wielders, but said wielders were too weakened to be much of a threat to him.

Upon breaking into the Kuchiki compound, which was laughably easy without Ginrei around, and found the tomb where his wielder was sealed deep in the forests own by the aforementioned noble family. Unlocking it was a bit troublesome, but the seals had weakened and he had enough power to brute force his way through - helped by the fact the seals were weak to outside attacks. His wielder, upon being freed, clearly showed his age but was still very much alive. Overjoyed, Muramasa greeted his master, intending on reuniting with his wielder.

That's when it all went wrong.

Kōga had stabbed him, ignoring his confused pleads and demanding to know where he had been, why he had not lent him power when he asked for it. When he explained to Kōga that he hadn't heard him - and that thought had made his blood run cold, because all Zanpakutō knew what it meant if their wielders couldn't hear them - his wielder had kicked him down, preparing to stab him for what could be the final time.

Then suddenly there was a flutter of white, and the sword was blocked. Fulfilling her promise earlier, Summer Rose had intervened, preventing the blade striking him. Kōga, of course, grew furious not only at the interruption, but at the familiar sight of the Rose matriarch. They quickly began to exchange blows, but neither landed a hit on the other for a solid five minutes. Kōga wasn't holding anything back, striking fast and hard, whereas the Rose matriarch responded with lighter and more defensive attacks, playing passively. It didn't take long for this style of fighting to annoy Kōga.

''Dammit woman, fight back! You're supposed to be a Captain right? At least give me a challenge!'' Kōga snarled, his wrinkled face stretching into a sneer. ''Or have you grown weaker since you last fought me?''

Summer didn't reply to the taunt, her impassive face remaining as such. The lack of response only served to piss Kōga off more.

''Che, don't act so high and mighty, trash!'' Kōga roared, gripping his sword with both hands and swinging, making Summer take a step back to avoid the heavy swing.

''I merely find it pointless to speak to someone oblivious to reason.'' Summer spoke coolly, her tone neutral as she deflected another attack. ''Such as yourself.''

Kōga growled, his purple Reiatsu flaring brightly around him. ''Fine, if that's how you want to play it... **Whisper, Muramasa!** ''

Nothing happened.

''What...?'' Kōga narrowed his eyes. ''I said, **Whisper, Muramasa!** ''

Again, nothing. His katana remained a simple katana.

Scowling darkly, Kōga turned his seething gaze onto the spirit of Muramasa, who was still bleeding out on the grass. He seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness, and his aura was slowly becoming darker, more Hollow in nature. Seeing he wouldn't get an explanation from the spirit, the man scowled even harder, his grip tightening so much it nearly broke the hilt of his sword.

''He can no longer hear you.'' Summer pointed out, eyeing the man passively. ''A Shinigami who cannot hear their Zanpakutō cannot wield their power, their Shikai.''

Kōga scoffed. ''I am the origin of my power, not Muramasa. He is merely a construct of me.''

''While you are not incorrect... your methodology is wrong.'' Summer shook her head softly. ''Shinigami and Zanpakutō are one soul. Multiple faces of the same entity. Conflict between them will only hinder them, not help. You may be the source of your power, but Muramasa is the one who taught you to use it.''

The aged Kuchiki growled. ''I do not need your petty philosophy, woman!''

''It is not mere philosophy, but the truth.'' Summer responded, raising her katana sternly. ''But then again, I didn't come here to make you see the truth. I came to kill you.''

Kōga barked a laugh. ''And how do you intend to do that?''

''With ease.'' The whisper _behind_ him made his eyes widen, and the afterimage in front of him faded away. He was already turning but his reaction was far too slow, as Summer's katana carved a trench down his back from shoulder to hip. By the time Kōga had spun around, she was gone.

Growling, Kōga vanished in a step of Shunpo, reappearing by his tomb. He discarded his katana and snatched up one of the halberd-like weapons, spinning it around and using it to block a slash just in time. The two exchanged a rapid series of blows, neither landing a hit on the other as the danced around the forested area, sparks flying from where their blades struck.

Muramasa watched them move, and in the brief lapsing into consciousness, he had to wonder why it had to come to this. Had it been his fault that he hadn't heard Kōga, all those years ago? Should he have been more active and watchful, to intervene even without his wielder asking? Or was the root of the problem himself, for being too eager in helping Kōga gain strength? For not taking it slow and making sure Kōga knew where his limits were, to make sure that he knew that Ginrei's opinion of him didn't truly matter?

His thoughts turned to the woman who was fighting his master, Summer. He had to wonder if what she said was true; for him to be free. Even if she was honest in her words, where would he go, what would he do? He was a Zanpakutō; an entity that was born and dies by their Shinigami. He couldn't take on another master even if he wanted to, his heart wouldn't allow it. He had only gotten this far by sheer willpower, the Hollows he had devoured constantly threatening to devour him in return. His only goal was to further Kōga's own aspirations.

Now, he wasn't sure who he wanted to win; his wielder, or his potential saviour.

Summer leapt back from her opponent, one hand rising up. ''Hadō #63: Raikōhō.''

The roaring thunder cannon shot forth with a vengeance, striking true and erupting into a dome of electrical energy. Kōga emerged from the top of the dome only slightly scathed, but his halberd had been destroyed as a result. By the time to the dome of energy had fizzled out he had grabbed another halberd, raising it in preparation for a blow that didn't come. Instead in it's place was several Shakkahoo that came from above, forcing the Kuchiki clansman to dodge back in a flurry, cutting through those he couldn't dodge.

Growling in irritation, Kōga threw a hand out. ''Hadō #77: Hyōga Seiran!''

''Bakudō #81: Dankū.'' Summer replied, summoning a glass-like barrier to block the avalanche of ice and snow that rushed up to meet her. The barrier lasted for nearly twenty seconds before it began to crack under the constant strain, prompting her to sigh. She needed to end this fight quickly before it drew too much attention.

Taking her blade in both hands, she adopted a traditional kendo stance and raised her blade, before swinging down. '' _Nadegiri!_ ''

The swing produced an invisible wave of energy, splitting her own Dankū in half alongside the Hyōga Seiran, and carving a ten-foot deep trench across the forest, splitting numerous trees in half in the process. Kōga himself was not spared, as the Zanjutsu technique cleanly severed his right arm off by the shoulder, and the pain didn't hit the man until a few moments later. Summer descended to the ground, silver eyes impassive as the man shouted in pain, clutching his shoulder with a hateful grimace.

''Damn you!'' Kōga snarled, and with sheer willpower managed to ignore the intense pain and pick up his halberd, and lunged.

Summer closed her eyes.

'' **Murmur... Shiroishi.** ''

It was over in an instant. A single sweep of the blade, empowered by the sudden release of her Shikai, carved cleanly through his neck and decapitated him in a single clean blow. His head sailed through the air before landing on the grass behind her, rolling before coming to a stop. Kōga's body carried on for a few steps as it's momentum carried it, sending it falling to the ground with a thud.

Sheathing her sword and returning it to it's sealed state, Summer turned towards Muramasa, seeing him writhing on the ground as his Reiatsu grew more unstable. He likely didn't even know his wielder was now dead, so lost in his own mind he was. With a sigh she extracted a syringe Urahara had given her as requested, and after a moment of deliberation she stabbed it into the centre of his chest. The needle pierced the skin without resistance, and whatever the energy-like fluid was flowed into his spiritually constructed body, making Muramasa go stiff. For a few moments he remained like that, before relaxing, the convulsions stopping.

As the spirit's breathed eased and fell into a light slumber, Summer placed a hand on the ground, murmuring a forbidden chant under her breath, and causing a green glow to emanate from her hand.

An instant later they were gone; teleported away.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Raika = Lightning Flash. (Amagai's Shikai)**

 **Muramasa = Village-Just. (Kōga's Shikai)**

 **Shiroishi = White Death. (Summer's Shikai)**

 _ **Hyōga Seiran = Glacier Vapour Storm. (Hadō #77)**_

* * *

 **A/N: A nice long chapter, no?**

 **Thus brings the end of the Zanpakutō Rebellion arc, this time ending differently than canon. As hinted, Muramasa will not become Summer's second Zanpakutō. He emotionally can't handle being changed to another wielder, especially not so soon after his original one betraying and nearly killing him. There's some differences about Kōga than in canon (such as the illusions, since that seems like it was almost just thrown in to make him an actual challenge, and to rip off Aizen).**

 **Port's spirit almost showed his Shikai. That wouldn't be a good thing for Ichi. Also,** **Hyōga Seiran isn't mentioned to have an official number (since it was only used once in a filler arc) but given it broke a Danku after fifteen seconds, I'm guessing it would be high-tier seventies, hence the number assigned to it.**

 **Summer's Shikai was briefly shown... White Death, ominous no? Also as an side-note; the teleportation at the end of the chapter is the same one Tessai used in canon (the time-space one). Just noting that down for future reference.**

 **Final note, since some may ask; the reasoning for Byakuya not intervening with Kōga like in canon is due to the change in plot - in the filler arc, Muramasa 'hypnotised' Zanpakutō, but in this fic he only 'liberated' them and coerced them into achieving their own personal goals.**

 **Till next time~!**


	25. Chapter 25: No Rest For The Weary

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 25: No Rest For The Weary**_

* * *

''Hadō #4: Byakurai!''

The piercing blue bolt of lightning streaked across the open plains, before piercing the head of the last of the Beowolves. As the corpses slowly began to decompose Ruby sighed, flicking the excess blood off her sealed Zanpakutō before sheathing it. Grimm never got any harder to deal with, but at the same time never any easier - it wasn't their strength that was the problem, but their numbers. A thousand Grimm was a lot harder to deal with than one powerful Grimm. Plus, with her Shikai still repairing - and most likely for another few days - it was all the more tedious.

It had been two days since Muramasa had been defeated and slain by her mother. Byakuya Kuchiki, the clan head of the Kuchiki clan, had also personally confirmed that the deceased man was Kōga Kuchiki - and since the wielder was dead, so was the Zanpakutō by extension. The 'liberated' Zanpakutō remained for a little over a day before the energy powering them left them, and they returned to their wielders, willingly or not. Unfortunately there were some casualties from the recklessness of some of the more destructive Zanpakutō, resulting in nearly fifty deaths and a hundred or so hospitalisations.

Still, while mourning was done and hospital visits paid, everyone continued on with their lives. They had to; the world would not wait for them.

A flicker of Shunpo echoed before she was joined by the familiar face of Coco, who glanced around inquisitively before dismissing whatever thoughts lingered behind her eyes. ''Good work. Anything to note?''

''No. Same as usual.'' Ruby shook her head. ''What about you?''

''Boring. Only an Ursa or two.'' The fashionista replied coolly. ''Let's head back. Pyrrha and Sun will cover guard duty until tomorrow.''

Ruby nodded, giving a parting goodbye before vanishing in a step of Shunpo, heading back towards the Kurosaki Clinic. It was midday, the sun partially hidden behind grey clouds that spoke of ominousness, as if the world foretold what was to come. She wouldn't be surprised; the Grimm, Aizen, Muramasa... all the bad guys seemed to be crawling out of the woodwork in the past few weeks.

Coming to a stop above the clinic and landing on the roof, she only had to wait a few minutes before she caught sight of Ichigo walking down the street, other Karakura High students meandering down the street and into their homes or side-streets. Giving him a wave that he retuned, she hopped off the roof with a flourishing flip, landing with all the grace of a feather on the wall of the clinic. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her dramatic entrance, jerking his head in the direction of the Visored's warehouse, beginning to walk in that direction opposed to stopping at home. His sisters would be out at their friend's house for a while anyway, and his father was aware of the situation already.

''What're you planning on doing today?'' She queried lightly, hopping from fence to fence beside him.

''Bankai. Zangetsu agreed to teach me it now.'' Ichigo responded with a smirk.

Ruby smiled brightly. ''Cool. Should I tell the others you'll be busy, encase any more Grimm-people or Hollows show up?''

''Yeah. I'll probably take a few days to achieve Bankai anyway.''

She snorted, looking at him with amusement. ''Really? Bankai in a few days? It took me two weeks of constant fighting with Bara-chan to get my Bankai!''

He only continued smirking. ''I'll get it in... three days. I bet on it.''

''You're on.'' Ruby grinned playfully. ''If you lose, we have to go to that ice cream place again.''

''And if I win?'' Ichigo asked in a lazy drawl.

''You pick where we go.''

''Deal.''

* * *

 _'So Zangetsu, what's the test? A fight, I'm guessing?'_

Ichigo stood in the middle of the desert-like underground area built beneath the Vizard warehouse. No matter how many times he saw it he always felt a bit of awe at the fact that, despite looking like it spanned a third of Karakura, in reality it was no bigger than the property above it - the warehouse, in this case. Urahara once mentioned it had something to do with high-level, time-space Kidō, but the man hadn't gone into depth about it, most likely due to the sheer complexity of it.

A flash of black and white appeared before him, before both halves of Zangetsu manifested before him, their blades in their hands. The desert crag was the perfect place for them to fight. The Quincy was stoic as ever, whilst the Hollow bore a vicious grin on his face, more than eager to start.

 _''Correct.''_ The Quincy spirit confirmed. _''You will fight us, however, there will be a test at the same time. You must complete both to attain Bankai.''_

''Alright, so what's the test then?'' Ichigo asked curiously.

His answer came in the form of his spirit raising his hand, before with a flash over a _thousand_ swords of varying designs suddenly flew across the desert crag, impaling themselves into various parts of the terrain with a soft 'chink'. Each individual sword, despite bearing different and sometimes bizarre shapes, was a deep shade of black, endless like the night.

 _''Each of these swords are fake. Illusions; manifestations of your being.''_ Zangetsu informed. _''One of these swords is your Bankai, and you must find it.''_

''That's it?'' Ichigo questioned, frowning sceptically. ''Doesn't seem like that hard a test to me. More trial-and-error than anything.''

The Hollow-half of Zangetsu snorted. _**''Yeah, but just 'cause you hold it doesn't mean it 'is' yer Bankai.''**_

 _''Merely holding the right sword is not enough. You must know for certain, with all your being, that it is the right one.''_ The elder half of Zangetsu added. _''And we will be fighting you the whole time; and you are forbidden from using your actual Zanpakutō for the duration of this task.''_

With a scowl the teen nodded, unsheathing the still-released khyber knife and trench knife, before stabbing them into the ground, leaving them there to collect later. Both spirits gave him an approving nod, before suddenly they both vanished. It took the teen a solid second before it clicked the challenge had started, and not a moment too soon he leapt back, narrowly avoiding the khyber knife that swung for his face.

Reaching for the nearest sword, a broadsword, he yanked it out of the ground and raised it just in time to block a downwards strike from above, courtesy of the Quincy spirit. Shoving the spirit back, he spun around to deflect a heavier blow from the Hollow, retaliating by stabbing the white-clad spirit in the arm. The Hollow Zangetsu didn't even spare it a glance, instead grinning even wider as he landed in a low crouch, lashing out with a two-handed swipe that shattered the broadsword, the tip of the khyber knife cutting the teen on the chest.

Spitting out a curse Ichigo vanished in a step of Idō, snatching up a tanto-like sword from the ground as he went. He clashed with the Quincy spirit a moment later, their blades letting out a resounding ring as the ground beneath them cracked from the force, their Reiatsu flaring around them. Their battle of strength was brought to an end as the Quincy's blade glowed a bright blue, before a destructive arc of Reiryoku burst to life, striking the teen's tanto and exploding into a plume of blue-tinted smoke.

Ichigo flew out of the smoke, flipping mid-flight and regaining his footing. Tossing away the broken hilt of the tanto he grabbed a random sword, a katana, and readied for another clash. The Hollow spirit was all too glad to oblige, suddenly appearing in front of him with the low buzz of Sonido and clashing with him.

 _''Tell us, Ichigo.''_ Quincy-Zangetsu suddenly spoke up, hovering above the intense clash but not intervening. Yet. _''Why do you fight?''_

The question threw the teen for a loop, and almost got himself cut because of it. However, after taking in his spirit's words, he found the question to be oddly easy. ''To protect.''

 _''Whom?''_ The elder Zangetsu asked pointedly, confusing the teen, prompting the spirit to elaborate. _''Whom do you wish to protect?''_

Ichigo frowned, struggling to focus on the question and hold back the Hollow half of Zangetsu at the same time. After a few moments he managed to shove his Hollow back, vanishing in a step of Idō to clear some distance. ''My friends. My family.''

A Getsuga screeched through the air towards him, narrowly avoiding him. _''And what of the civilians in Karakura? Within the walls of The Vale? What of the other outpost settlements, that remain at the mercy of the Grimm and Hollows? Do they not deserve your protection too?''_

''Of course they do.'' Ichigo grunted, blocking a sudden strike from the elder spirit. ''But I can't be everywhere at once, can I? Even an idiot knows it's impossible to protect everyone.''

 _''So in the event one of your sisters was in peril, whilst you were protecting a settlement from powerful Hollows, and you were the only one able to help them, who would you sacrifice?''_ Quincy-Zangetsu asked tonelessly, his face a mask of utmost seriousness. _''Where do you draw the line between family love, and the greater good?''_

Ichigo grimaced, and didn't answer for several minutes. He valued his family more than his own life, and in the event Karin or Yuzu's life were in danger, he'd sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. But sacrificing dozens, hundreds, possibly thousands of innocents just on the chance to save one of his sisters? As guilty as it made him feel, he knew he'd sacrifice those people, unknowingly or not, in a heartbeat to save his sisters. They were far more important to him than a thousand faceless people he never knew.

But where did it end, he wondered? How high did the toll have to be until he considered his sisters, his family worth sacrificing? An entire settlement? Several? The Vale itself? All of Remnant? The scary part was that he didn't honestly know. He would sacrifice them to save his family. The mere concept of even _imagining_ sacrificing his sisters for the betterment of mankind repulsed him on a fundamental level. He'd rather gut himself than do so.

 ** _''Eyes on the fight, King!''_**

Snapping back to reality, he snatched a machete out of the ground just in time to block a Getsuga, but the blade shattered almost instantly upon the getting hit by the explosions, forcing him to endure the rest of the blast. Landing atop a small rocky hill, he glanced around before selecting two separate swords; one an odachi and the other a katana. The Hollow appeared only a few seconds later, and the two entered a quicksilver battle of steel, sparks flying from where their blades collided. Despite wielding two blades that were equally weightless the teen struggled to hold his own against the single khyber knife Hollow Zangetsu held. Probably because they were false blades, or something of that nature.

His eyes flickered over to the Quincy spirit, revealing the old man to be remaining where he was, waiting with all the patience of a saint.

 _''Where does the line draw, Ichigo?''_

Several hours past until he found his answer.

Ichigo bore several wounds, most of which had healed over in a matter of seconds, leaving only bloody stains and shredded fabric as sign of the wound's existence. Both halves of Zangetsu were not without their own wounds, as the Hollow's white attire was saturated in crimson and torn to the point it looked ready to fall off his shoulders at any moment, whilst the Quincy spirit had multiple cuts and gashes in his trench coat, his blood hardened to close the wounds but not erasing the crimson that stained his skin.

 _''Have you found your answer yet, Ichigo?''_ The Quincy half of Zangetsu asked pointedly, yet patiently.

The teen grimaced, his hands visibly clenching tighter before they relaxed, and his form sagged. ''Yuzu and Karin wouldn't want their lives to be at the expense of others... if it came down to it, I... I would sacrifice them to save the majority.''

The Quincy spirit nodded. _''And if a situation presented itself where you could save both?''_

Ichigo's eyes hardened in resolve. ''I'd do everything in my power to save them all.''

 _''If power is not enough?''_

''Then I'll try harder. Cut deeper, move faster, think smarter.'' The teen declared, feeling oddly confident in those words, like they resonated with him.

The Hollow smirked, speaking for the first time in over an hour. **_''That's the thinking I like to hear, King.''_**

 _''Agreed.''_ The Quincy smiled briefly, before it was replaced by a stoic expression. _''We have the potential to reach the heavens themselves and rend them asunder, to split the skies and vanquish the rain. If fate is a milestone, then we are the grist. If we cannot protect them from the wheel, then we must strengthen our blade, our hearts..._ _to shatter fate itself.''_

Ichigo stood in silent awe, as if the truth of the universe had suddenly been laid before him. While the words were fanciful and poetic, there was something about them that resonated with him, with his _soul_ , more intensely than anything else. He didn't fully grasp that resonation, only that it was important. Unrelated to Bankai, or even his powers, but important. Like the meaning of his life, the meaning of _him_.

 ** _''Heh.''_** The Hollow huffed, smirking. _**''This philosophy stuff is interestin' and all buuut that was only the first half of the test. The other half...''**_

''...is subjugation.'' Ichigo finished, his eyes glancing about before landing on a daito. Walking over to it, he gently tugged it out of the ground, before brandishing it with the tip pointed towards his spirits, held in a two-handed grip. ''What are we waiting for then?''

That was the signal, and both spirits lunged at him, and he met them halfway.

* * *

''Something isn't right.''

Inoue frowned at Chad's sudden comment, shifting on the park bench worriedly. The park around them was somewhat quiet, with only a few people walking their dogs or playing at the park due to it being dinner time. Since they had decided to take watch shifts alongside the Shinigami stationed in Karakura, they opted to take the dinner or afternoon watches so that the aforementioned Shinigami got a chance to get-together every once and a while, at least long enough to get a full meal in. Uryū also joined in, though he explicitly stated it was for the sole purpose of protecting Karakura, opposed to helping the Shinigami. None of them truly believed his words.

''What isn't?'' Inoue asked worriedly.

''...I don't know.'' Chad admitted. ''My instincts just tell me something's amiss, is all.''

Humming thoughtfully, the auburn-haired teen could only ponder what could set the normally unflappable Chad on edge. Before she could open her mouth to give her ideas, however, a sudden ripping sound tore through the air like shredding paper, rendering the entire block abruptly silent. In the sky above a grey, crack-like fissure formed out of thin air, before it opened like the hungry maw of a beast, revealing only static greyness within it. A moment later two blurs shot out, crashing down into the park, causing an explosion of dust in the process.

Civilians quickly scattered, some crying out in fear whilst others remained grimly silent, as per the instructions they were taught since they were a child. A Hollow or Grimm would find it harder to hunt down a low-Reiryoku human in the middle of the city, especially if they don't express much emotion. All but leaping from his seat, Chad grabbed his sheathed sword from it's position on the bench beside him, grasping the handle tightly.

'' **Stand Tall.** '' Chad announced, as his sword glowed. '' **Brazo Derecho de Gigante.** ''

'' **Murmur to the Heavens, Whisper to the Wind. Sing to the Angels, Scream to the Demons.** '' Inoue followed suit. '' **Unleash** **my will and reject what I overrule! Defy, Kōgen no Kashin!** ''

Her Zanpakutō shifting into it's Shikai form, and Chad's arm became encased in a black gel-like substance with a single magenta streak down the length of his arm. Uneasily both teen waited with bated breath as the cloud of dust slowly subsided, leaving the surrounding area ominously quiet. After nearly a full thirty seconds, a gruff voice spoke up.

''Oi, Ulquiorra.'' The man asked. ''I thought Aizen-sama said the Shinigami hadn't sent any back-up yet.''

''He did.'' An emotionless, monotone voice replied. ''You merely forgot about it, Yammy. Thus, he instructed us to be quick.''

''Heh, I can do that.''

The dust cleared fully, revealing the two speakers. The first was a large, tan-skinned male with bushy black sideburns, a thin black ponytail reaching his upper-back. His brown eyes lazily scanned the area around them, idly sweeping some dust off his white uniform - which, Inoue idly noted, looked oddly reminiscent of a Shinigami's Shihakusho. The most noticeable trait about him however was the bone-white mask fragment on his jaw, full of a row of eight teeth, and a Hollow hole in the centre of his chest. A katana, oddly similar to a Zanpakutō, was sheathed at his hip within the black obi sash.

The other was much shorter and leaner, with messy jet-black hair and pale skin. His upper lip was black, but his eyes were a deep, entrancing shade of green with a black slit-like pupil. He too wore the same white uniform, albeit more neatly and conservative, with the jacket having longer coattails and a high collar. He also possessed a mask fragment, taking the form of half a horned helmet on the left side of his head, with his Hollow hole located in his sternum. He, like the larger man beside him, possessed a Zanpakutō-like sword with a green handle and sheath.

''So can I start killing, Ulquiorra?'' The taller one, Yammy, suddenly asked.

''...that is partially the purpose of our mission, so yes, you may.'' Ulquiorra responded tonelessly.

Yammy laughed, an arrogant smirk crossing his face as he turned his gaze onto Chad and Inoue, the latter of whom took a step back warily, her hands raised and ready to support her friend. With one last chuckle, Yammy abruptly disappeared with a low buzz, stunning the two for a second too long. The hulking frame of the Arrancar suddenly appeared right in front of Chad, and before he could react a meaty fist crashed into his torso, sending him flying halfway across the park, crashing into several trees along the way.

''Sado-kun!'' Inoue cried out in worry, but snapped her gaze as righteous anger filled her veins. ''How dare you! _Koten Zanshun, I Reject!_ ''

Her bracelets glowed before an projectile suddenly shot out as fast as a bullet, whizzing through the air and cutting Yammy on the arm, cleanly piercing through his Hierro, much to his surprise. Anger quickly replaced the surprise and before the auburn-haired teen could react the Arrancar was suddenly behind her, striking her in the side with a meaty backhand, knocking her unconscious from the sudden hit. Her body skipped across the grass before tumbling to a stop, motionless.

''Keh, trash.'' Yammy scoffed, staring in disdain at the woman. ''Not even a chall-''

'' _El Directo!_ ''

The sudden exclamation took the Arrancar by surprise, and a blast of highly condensed Reiryoku suddenly slammed into his stomach. It exploded with enough force to send Yammy skidding backwards, leaving a noticeable burn on his Hierro, but not piercing it.

Yammy blinked in surprise, before turning his gaze onto Chad, who stood where he had once been. The teen was slightly banged up, with a large bruise forming on his chin and collar, clearly spreading across his torso, but he remained standing.

''Not bad...'' Yammy grinned widely. ''...at least entertain me for a few minutes, trash!''

Chad's eyes hardened and his Reiatsu flared. He vanished in a step of Shunpo, flickering around Yammy several times as he pushed his speed to it's limit, making faint afterimages of himself. After several seconds of moving, he suddenly lunged at Yammy from behind, hand aglow with blue Reiryoku as it smashed into the Arrancar's back, and only then did he release the pent-up El Directo. It exploded on contact, searing Yammy's back and the surrounding area, but once more not piercing through his tough skin.

The teen raised his armoured arm just in time to block another backhand, but the strength behind the blow was still enough to throw him backwards, even as his Shikai reinforced him slightly. Every hit would increase his defence as far as his body and soul would allow, but it didn't calculate for how much damage was in each blow; only the attack itself. If he was to stand a chance against the Arrancar, he needed to get hit, but at the same time his hits were too strong to tank reliably. An annoying catch-22.

Once more vanishing in a step of Shunpo, he reappeared above the Arrancar, his non-armoured hand extended down as crimson flames gathered in his palm, condensing into an orb. ''Hadō #31: Shakkahō!''

The red cannonball descended down and struck Yammy with all the effect of a fly hitting a car, only prompting an annoyed frown from the Arrancar, his patience swiftly fading. When Chad came from the side, another El Directo charged and ready, he was unprepared for Yammy to suddenly disappear with a low buzz of Sonido, appearing right above him. With a crash the hulking Arrancar fell atop Chad, fist smashing the teen several feet into the ground and shattering the dirt and stone around them.

Rising to his full height, Yammy scoffed derisively as he glanced down at the form of Chad, who was no longer moving and had his unarmoured arm bent at an awkward angle. Given he gave no reaction to the pain he was almost certainly unconscious, if not dead outright.

''Oi, Ulquiorra.'' Yammy called out to his compatriot. ''I thought you said the Shinigami were strong. They're shit.''

''Aizen-sama informed us that recently turned humans would be present. It appears these two fit the description; they have likely not been Shinigami for very long, though they are equal to a Números.'' Ulquiorra responded. ''The one beneath you also has tenacity, and you should be more wary of your opponents.''

''Eh?'' Yammy turned, just in time for an glowing blue fist to slam into his chin, sending him flying several feet up in the air before being followed by an El Directo, exploding in his face.

Chad rose from the hole, a deep grimace on his face as he tried not to jostle his left arm. He was outclassed by a major margin, and if the way the other Hollow gave orders was any indication, he was the stronger of the two - and he hadn't even needed to raise a finger yet.

''You little shit!'' Yammy roared as he regained his footing, a faint burn on his chin and scorch marks on his mask fragment... but like before, that was the extent of the damage. The Arrancar vanished in a low buzz, and Chad raised his arm in preparation, only for a figure to intercept the Arrancar. A woman with blazing red hair.

'' **Absorb, Senshi!** '' Pyrrha Nikos declared, and in an instant her Zanpakutō shifted into it's trademark pair of shield and xiphos sword.

Yammy's fist collided with her shield with a resounding clang, and she was sent skidding backwards a few feet, but remained firm. Before the surprised Arrancar could react she lunged, sweeping her blade out in a vicious arc across his arm, cutting a thin gash and barely piercing his Hierro. Without stopping she closed the distance between them, ducking under his retaliatory swing and slamming her shield into his gut, knocking the wind from him before stabbing him in the chest, the tip of her xiphos piercing an inch or two into his skin.

''It appears your skin is too tough for me.'' Pyrrha noted almost idly, leaping backwards with her shield raised defensively. ''May I ask for your name, Hollow?''

''Yammy. Yammy Llargo.''

''I am Pyrrha Nikos, Lieutenant of the Red Division.'' Pyrrha introduced, her emerald gaze flickering behind her to Chad. ''Please take Inoue-san and leave, Sado-san.''

Chad remained conflicted for a moment, but the pulsating pain in his arm and the unconscious Inoue made the decision for him. With a flurry of slow Shunpo, he and Inoue were gone. Seeing that, Pyrrha turned her gaze back to Yammy, only to notice he was no longer in front of her. She spun around and raised her shield in time to block the fist that would've struck her neck had she been a second slower, before redirecting her shield to the side, dropping her xiphos and extending her open palm, a golden glow emanating from it.

''Hadō #63: Raikōhō!'' She declared, firing it point-blank. The howling thunder cannon erupted into a cone of yellow lightning, engulfing Yammy in the blast. The attck quickly dissipated, revealing the burns across his body and the scorched outfit, but once again his Hierro was not pierced. Then again, that was not her intention.

A thrumming crimson orb formed in Yammy's mouth, before with a roar it was released. '' _Cero!_ ''

Raising her shield up, the crimson beam struck it, almost instantly becoming absorbed into the metal and giving it a crimson sheen. Directing the stored power internally, she felt her own power increase, and with a faint grin she vanished in an empowered step of Shunpo. Appearing right in front of Yammy, she side-stepped his downward punch, and instead swung in a wide arc with her xiphos, successfully cutting a light gash across his torso. She could cut him better, but it was still not enough. It would take too long and she'd tire long before he would.

Vanishing in a step of Shunpo, she landed a good few dozen feet away, and didn't spare a moment for dramatics. '' **Bankai: Zettai Senshi!** ''

A flash of crimson engulfed her form, kicking up a heavy gust of wind in the process, before several seconds later it dispersed with a flourish. More armour covered her Shihakusho now, and her shield had increased in size and bulk, giving her an appearance not unlike the ancient Spartan warriors.

Without delay she kicked off in a step of Shunpo, not at all inhibited by the heavy armour she now donned. Yammy made the mistake of striking to block her swing, and was thoroughly surprised when her blade cleanly cut through his Hierro, barely hitting any resistance. Before the Arrancar could react she struck twice more, her swift slashes drawing an 'X' across his torso and spilling crimson into the air.

''Bitch!'' Yammy roared in pain, throwing a fist down that collided with her large shield, making her grunt from his strength but remained where she was. Before she could counter, he began barraging her with a flurry of punches, forcing her to hide behind her shield for cover as he slammed against it with immense speed. However, that was what she wanted.

All Bankai were an expansion upon their Shikai counterparts - that was a fundamental rule that all Zanpakutō followed, abstract or not. Hers was no exception. Her Shikai, by design, was to even the playing field - to remove any ranged or energy attacks, and to force them to fight in melee against her. To bring them to fight on her terms, in her domain. Her Bankai expanded on that. Instead of only absorbing ranged or energy attacks... it also absorbed kinetic force, allowing her to strengthen herself with the energy. Or, alternatively, release it back in a single instant.

As she felt the energy roiling under her skin, threatening to implode within her as she struggled to keep any more contained, she jerked her shield forward, slamming into Yammy's fast-moving fists and jerking them back. Using his surprise to her advantage she lunged, her xiphos cleaving through the air horizontally in front of her, a murky red glow emanating from it.

'' _Saishū Setsudan!_ '' Pyrrha declared her sole Bankai technique, and a wave of transparent crimson-tinted energy surged forth like a raging wave, tightly contained within the arc of energy. Knowing instinctively it was too powerful to block, Yammy vanished in a step of Sonido. However...

''Fuck!''

...he wasn't fast enough to dodge it entirely, as when he reappeared he was missing his left arm, cut cleanly off from the elbow down.

''Damn you, Shinigami!'' Yammy roared in rage, launching at her in fury.

Pyrrha only smiled grimly, and met him halfway.

* * *

Ulquiorra twitched unnoticeably as he watched Yammy get kicked around, and had he been anyone else he would've shaken his head in exasperation.

However, his attention swiftly left his brute of an ally as three signatures got in range of him, approaching him specifically. The Shinigami. When they got within his line of sight he noted their identities matched up with the ones Aizen had predicted would be sent; Sun Wukong, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina. Despite the fact Yammy was present and the injured, none of them went for him, instead leaving it to Pyrrha Nikos. Odd, he mused, but then again Shinigami favoured one-on-one battles more than Hollows did.

''I'm guessing you're the boss of the two, eh?'' Sun Wukong asked him with an easy-going smile.

''I am a higher ranked Espada than him, so yes, I am his 'boss'.'' Ulquiorra replied tonelessly.

''Espada?'' Coco quirked a brow.

Ulquiorra responded without hesitation. ''We, the Espada, are Aizen-sama's ten strongest Arrancar, and are ranked as such.''

''And what's your rank then, emo-san?'' Coco asked bluntly.

''I see no reason to divulge that information. I merely extended the prior information as it provides no viable benefit to the Shinigami.''

Coco clicked her tone in disappointment, drawing her sword slowly from it's sheath. ''Shame, it's always nice when arrogant people spew all the important information. What's your name, Arrancar?''

''Ulquiorra Cifer.'' He stated, his eyes flickering to the side as the brunette woman suddenly appeared at his side. He intercepted her halfway, back-handing her sword away. She attempted to stab at him but he grabbed her blade, shoving her back without any wounds to show for it.

''So your Hierro is tougher than I thought.'' Coco mused, raising her blade. '' **Create, Sōzō Mēkā**.''

Her katana shortened in length, becoming more akin to a wakizashi and gaining an 8-shaped guard. Waving it in front of her in an arc, she released a wave of deep red water that swiftly formed a wave, surprising the Arrancar. A simple step of Sonido allowed him to avoid it, but he suddenly found bolts of purple lightning shooting at him. When they struck him they barely hurt, but he wasn't keen on letting her hit him repeatedly. For all he knew her attacks could have a slow-building poison in them, thus it would be prudent to not be hit by them.

Appearing in a step of Sonido behind her, he stabbed his hand out towards her upper back only for a wall of pale blue ice to appear, blocking his attack, not even shattering despite being mere ice. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion Ulquiorra leapt back, side-stepping a beam of white energy. His eyes narrowed further as he recalled a piece of information Aizen had told him.

 _'Zanpakutō cannot use more than one element, nor have abilities that are vastly unrelated.'_ The Arrancar recalled, before it hit him. _'Sōzō Mēkā... 'Imagination Maker'...'_

When the next attack launched towards him, consisting of a blue dragon-shaped bullet, he didn't even bother to dodge. Instead, he stared it down... and watched it fade right before it hit him.

''I understand now.'' Ulquiorra spoke aloud, taking note of the sour expression on Coco's face. ''Your Zanpakutō creates illusions that rely on the target's belief that they are real. If they understand they are merely illusions, and thus fake, the illusions cannot harm them.''

''Yeah.'' She confirmed reluctantly. ''But knowing that won't be enough to save you.''

'' **Glow, Taiyō!** ''

Ulquiorra vanished in a step of Sonido, appearing several feet to the side, easily avoiding the bō staff that swung down at him. Undeterred, Sun grinned as he lunged at him, swinging his Shikai around and smacking the Arrancar on the arm. The blow did no damage due to his Hierro, but the flash of light was enough to blind the Arrancar. Sun attempted to take advantage of the blindness, but the moment his second strike landed Ulquiorra's hand shot out, grabbing the bō staff and pulling it towards him. Before the Faunus could react a fist was rammed into his gut, knocking the wind from him and a second strike hit him in the chest, audibly snapping one of his ribs.

His emerald gaze flickered to the side as several Shakkahō raced towards him, courtesy of the rabbit Faunus. Firing off several weak Bala's he obliterated the fireballs mid-flight, stepping to the side to avoid Coco's sword swing before punching her in the stomach, making her fold like a card. He was however taken by surprise when she exploded into a plume of flames, scorching the left sleeve of his coat off and revealing the pale skin underneath. The real Coco was actually standing behind a nearby tree, walking out with a smirk.

''Just because you acknowledge they're illusions, doesn't mean they permanently don't work on you.'' She informed smugly.

Ulquiorra merely gave her an unamused stare, before firing several Bala in her direction, forcing her to dodge. His attention flickered back to Sun, who tried to flank him from behind only to get a Bala to the face, sending him crashing into a tree. Several bolts of purple lightning attempted to strike the Arrancar, only to fade away a moment before they could hit him. However what garnered his gaze next was the Faunus girl.

'' **Wish...** '' Velvet declared, '' **Tentai Usagi!** ''

Her katana morphed slightly, gaining a brown tassel hanging from the pommel and a strange, star-shaped silver guard. It didn't reveal much, nor did her Reiatsu flare extravagantly either. It was rather underwhelming.

He redirected his attention to Coco as she dove at him, sweeping her blade in a wide arc. He nimbly leaned back, letting the blade scrape harmlessly against his Hierro before lashing out with a kick, nearly striking her in the stomach had she not vanished at the last possible second, appearing above him. Her attempt at an ambush however was foiled, as he grabbed the blade pointing towards him and threw it, with her alongside it. She recovered admirably fast, lunging at him once more, making him frown faintly. Surely by now they knew that they couldn't cut through his Hierro, so why even bother trying a melee attack?

Not even bothering to try and defend from the attack, he watched as the blade raced towards him in a stab, poised to stab his shoulder-

'' _Wish!_ ''

-and then to strike... piercing barely an inch deep. While the wound wasn't even deep enough to draw blood, the fact alone it had pierced his Hierro was a surprising feat. His inhuman eyes quickly found the culprit, landing upon the nervous form of Velvet Scarlatina, her sword glowing a pale silver colour.

 _'I see.'_ Ulquiorra noted. _'Power augmentation through desire. How annoying.'_

However, he was satisfied with the information collected thus far. With that in mind he vanished in a step of Sonido so fast he left an afterimage, before appearing in front of the surprised Pyrrha Nikos. Not giving her time to react, he slammed a fist into her solar plexus and knocked the wind from her lungs, before turning and grabbing Yammy alongside his arms. His comrade was a mess; now missing both of his arms, numerous cut and gashes, and many bruises. It would take at least several days of intensive recovery before he was back to fighting condition.

''We have achieved our mission.'' Ulquiorra informed his fellow Espada, tapping the air with his finger and opening a Garganta. The Shinigami didn't even try to stop him, most likely realising he was leagues stronger than they were.

Stepping into the Garganta, half-dragging Yammy in the process, he offered a final glance back at the weary Shinigami before the Garganta closed with an resounding boom.

* * *

''...her Shikai, Tentai Usagi, invokes a power augmentation via her own personal desire. I did not have much chance to study it, nor saw much use, as the power increase was not significant.''

Blake Belladonna remained stoically silent as she listened to Ulquiorra's report, kneeling before Aizen's throne as the other Espada sat on small platforms lining the walls. Gin remained on the right side of Aizen's throne, whilst she and Tōsen remained on his left. She _could've_ stood on the right if she wished, but unfortunately that would lead to her being tempted into stabbing Gin repeatedly. Thus, she preferred to keep distance between them where possible.

She felt slightly conflicted about seeing the fight, courtesy of Ulquiorra's Solita Vista technique. On one hand, it showed her that her former friends had grown stronger and held the necessary drive to protect The Vale; her home. But on the other hand, that strength was not enough. It required Pyrrha releasing her Bankai to fight evenly against Yammy, and while she likely would've won that fight she would lose against the Noveno Espada. Coco might stand a chance if she had Bankai, but the Lieutenant had never given any indication of possessing it beforehand, so she might not even have it yet. She was truly beginning to worry about The Vale.

It was once said that ten Vasto Lorde-class Hollows working together could destroy The Vale. Aizen had six Vasto Lorde-class Arrancar, plus numerous Adjuchas-class ones.

''I see. Scarlatina-san doesn't often see combat, so it's possible she merely doesn't possess enough skill with her Zanpakutō to give an effective boost to her allies.'' Aizen mused to himself. ''Nevertheless, good work Ulquiorra, Yammy. This meeting is adjourned.''

With his dismissal the Espada began to file out of the room, though she noticed Grimmjow scowling more heavily than normal, sending glares at Ulquiorra before the latter disappeared in a step of Sonido. However her gaze quickly left the blue-haired Hollow, and fell upon another Espada. Her reason for betraying The Vale in the first place, and the one she had given up her entire world for. The Quinto Espada...

...Adam Taurus.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Tentai Usagi = Celestial Rabbit. (Velvet's Shikai)**

 **Saishū Setsudan = Final Cleaving. (Pyrrha's Bankai Technique)**

 **Bala = Bullet. (Hollow Technique)**

 **Solita Vista = Accustomed View. (Ulquiorra's Technique)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hehehe.**

 **Ichi's going for Bankai (which you'll notice the process is slightly different from canon), Ulquiorra and Yammy arrive, Velvet gets to show her Shikai, and Blake's reason is partially revealed~!**

 **As you'll notice, the Espada rankings have changed - Nnoitra is no longer the Quinto Espada, instead Adam Taurus takes that place. Some of the Hollow characters will have a recurring theme too, one that'll hint a bit to The Vale's bloody past. A familiar face from the RWBY-verse will also make an appearance. Also, _six_ of the Espada are Vasto Lorde now, opposed to canon where only four were.**

 **Till next time~!**


	26. Chapter 26: Black Cats

**A/N: Hello~! Sorry about being a day late, I had some technical issues due to a Window's update that required me to take it to a tech shop since Wednesday and got it back Friday, and I finished the chapter on Sunday - and, given I normally update on Thursdays, I decided to just wait until then rather than release it early and have to rush to do another chapter in less than four days. Apologies for the lack of chapter, but y'know; life happens. Or in this case, technology happens.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 26: Black Cats**_

* * *

Las Noches was always a quiet place, in part due to the titanic size of the fortress. The ivory walls and tiled floors carried on for miles upon miles, made all the more annoying when Szayel changed up the hallways to mess with the inhabitants. Thankfully he didn't do it too often, lest he incur Aizen's wrath.

Blake sighed as she wandered aimlessly, having next to nothing to do. Training herself for the upcoming battles was all well and good, but even that got boring and tiresome after so long. She wasn't keen on sparring with the Espada either, since the Primera to Sexta were too powerful for her to fight, even if they held back for her - that was, if they would even agree in the first place. The lower-ranked Espada wouldn't agree to fight her anyway, and if they did she didn't trust them not to 'accidentally' give her a critical injury, whether out of spite or malice.

Pausing as she heard a sudden shout, she remained still for several seconds, straining her Faunus-enhanced hearing to detect it. As more shouts became barely audible to her she crept down the hall, footsteps perfectly silent as she approached a corner, hiding behind it. Extending her Reiatsu senses instinctively, she knew who it was before she heard the voice. The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - a blue-haired panther Faunus (though technically a Faunus-Arrancar, but she didn't let that linger on her thoughts for too long lest she put herself in a sour mood).

''I'm serious, now get your asses moving. If we take too long Aizen will probably notice, and unless _you_ want to deal with that shitstorm, that better not happen, got it?''

A chorus of agreements came from several Arrancar that Blake recognised as his Fracción. The dots in her head connected quickly, and she narrowed her eyes as the picture became clear. Grimmjow was heading to Remnant, but for what reason? It was connected to the intel gathering Ulquiorra and Yammy did several days ago, that she was sure of, but in what way still eluded her. Then again, she and Grimmjow always had an... interesting relationship. Not quite respect, but acknowledgement of the other.

Turning the corner boldly, she spoke up. ''Why are you venturing to Remnant, Grimmjow?''

The Sexta tensed briefly, a muttered curse escaping his lips that almost made her smile. Just like Yang, Grimmjow was easy to spook. Unlike Yang though, Grimmjow had a tail - a blue-furred one - that stiffened when startled. It was amusing.

''To finish what Ulquiorra couldn't.'' Grimmjow replied stiffly, turning around to glare at her. ''You got a problem with that?''

Blake thought on that for a moment. On one hand, if she let someone as powerful as Grimmjow - a _Vasto Lorde_ \- enter Remnant, and he blabbed his mouth about some secret information, that could jeopardise Aizen's dream - and, likewise, _her_ dream. However, it would also help her friends survive in the long run, which she also wanted. If she was to accompany Grimmjow however, under the guise of keeping him in line...

''No. I'm coming with you though.'' Blake responded. ''I'm sure Aizen-sama will view it as a good demonstration of his army's might.''

Grimmjow caught on quickly enough, smirking at her.

''Then what are we waiting for?''

* * *

Ruby's head shot up as a wave of Reiatsu washed over herself, startling her from her sleep.

The surprise faded away swiftly as experience took over, and she cursed as she rushed to get dressed. The Captain Commander had warned them that the previous attack by the Arrancar named Ulquiorra and Yammy was likely a test. Both of their response times, and their fighting capabilities against the Arrancar themselves. This could either be another test, or the real deal - they wouldn't know until later. Urahara was supposed to call for a meeting tomorrow morning about the unusual 'completeness' of the Arrancar, but this certainly threw a wrench in those plans.

Opening the window to her room within the Kurosaki Clinic, she leapt outside into the night air, sensing her Shinigami allies also begin to move. The Arrancar were centred near the agricultural district, before she realised they were splitting up. There was six of them in total, and her stomach dropped when she felt the strongest one. It was, without a doubt, a powerful Captain-class Arrancar. A Vasto Lorde.

Suddenly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, her instincts suddenly screaming danger. Reflexively she ducked, narrowly avoiding the blade that went for her upper back, and flipped through the air, landing atop a five-story apartment complex. Her eyes widened as they fell upon a familiar figure, someone she had considered a friend, and in some ways still did despite her betrayal.

''Hello, Ruby-san.'' Blake greeted stoically, Zanpakutō in hand.

''B-Blake-san?'' Ruby blinked owlishly, taken aback. ''What are you doing here?''

''Assisting Grimmjow in this little invasion.'' The dark-haired girl responded, earning a confused look from the Third Seat. ''He's the Sexta Espada.''

Ruby shifted uneasily, not only at the thought of such a powerful Arrancar being present, but also from the woman across from her. Blake was one of the older Lieutenants, having been around for two or so centuries in the Twelve Divisions - having been promoted to Lieutenant around half a century ago. However, the unease quickly faded as Ruby reassured herself, and Ketsukei Bara thrummed confidently in it's sheath. Her Shikai was repaired, and her Bankai accessible; plus with her still-developing Hollow and Quincy powers, she held an advantage in power, even if Blake held more experience. She could win this, and bring Blake back to Yang.

''Then I guess this makes us enemies.'' Ruby murmured, grasping the handle of her sword.

She was forced to dodge as a sudden Byakurai shot through the space where she had once stood, and she vanished in a flicker of Shunpo, landing behind Blake and swinging out with her sword, creating a resounding clang as their blades met. Their deadlock only lasted for several seconds before Blake suddenly pulled back before thrusting her sword forth, and the Rose heiress wasn't able to fully dodge the sudden maneuverer, earning a cut across her forearm.

Pulling back, she grabbed the blade of her sword with her bare hand, cutting her palm on it and letting crimson spill across the blade, prompting it to glow a vivid crimson. '' **Blossom, Ketsukei Bara!** ''

With a flash and a flare of Reiatsu, her katana transformed into the oversized scythe, which she gripped with both hands before vanishing in another step of Shunpo, appearing in front of the Faunus. The curved blade of the scythe clashed against Blake's katana, the tip cutting her cheek slightly as the two struggled to overpower the other, before Ruby pulled back and spun, sweeping her blade in a lethal arc. The older girl leapt over the blade, landing behind Ruby.

'' **Hide, Kuroneko!** '' Blake whispered, and her blade glowing a midnight black before splitting into two wakizashi, the hilts as black as the night sky.

Ruby felt danger behind her, and vanished in a step of Shunpo, just in time to avoid less than a dozen shadow-like spikes that shot up from her shadow. Now she remembered how annoying it was to face Blake - from her past experiences and spars, she knew Kuroneko allowed Blake to manipulate shadows, morphing them into a physical object to attack or defend with. Of course, shadows existed everywhere, so it wasn't like she had a small supply. Even in the middle of the day, the sun casted plenty of shadows.

She spun around abruptly, raising her scythe just in time to block the wakizashi that threatened to slash at her back. She tilted her scythe to block the second blade, spinning to disengage before ramming the blunt end of her polearm into the assassin's stomach, earning a surprised gasp from Blake. However before she could take advantage of her opponent's weakness, dozens of shadow lances shot out of both her own shadow and Blake's, forcing her to dance away from them lest she take damage.

It took Blake only a few seconds to recover, and then they were back at it again, blades dancing under the moonlit sky. Both of them fought with both hands on their weapons, so Kidō was a rarity, and they also were primarily speed fighters - they moved fast and dealt damage, but couldn't tank hits. Thus, each clash left them with small but slowly-building cuts and grazes, sometimes not even enough to draw blood but enough to sting and distract for brief moments, allowing for real cuts to land.

'' _Chinokawaki!_ '' Ruby declared, swinging her blade and releasing the all-cutting arc, and grimaced when Blake swiftly dodged it, even if it only missed by a hairs breadth. The technique required hits to charge, and given how few and far between the more serious cuts were... she wasn't sure how often she would get the chance to use it.

She didn't get much chance to ponder on it, before Blake was on her once more, and the fight resumed.

* * *

'' _El Directo!_ ''

The blue Reiryoku projectile roared as it flew across the park, much denser and faster than a few days prior, in no small part to his intense training. The technique struck the Arrancar head-on, exploding on contact and burning the grass underneath him, and burning the man's Hierro slightly.

The Arrancar had introduced himself as Edrad Liones. He was a tall man with long fiery red hair, although half of it was shaved off, leaving it black. A pair of white glasses resting on his nose formed his mask fragment. The man had attacked him out of the blue while he was running towards where the Garganta opened, and he had quickly been forced to release his Shikai due to the strength of his opponent.

''For a human turned Shinigami, your strength is admirable.'' Edrad praised with a smirk, standing in the middle of a barren street, several crushed cars along the road, though thankfully without any casualties.

''You are strong as well.'' Chad replied calmly, landing atop a rooftop. ''It seems we are evenly matched.''

''Not quite, but close enough.'' The Arrancar snorted, before he was gone in a step of Sonido.

Chad leapt back just in time to avoid the meaty fist that crashed into the rooftop where he had been a moment prior, firing another El Directo and striking the Arrancar head-on. Edrad burst through the veil of smoke, slightly singed but otherwise unharmed. Theirs fists met with a deafening boom that created a shockwave around them. The teen had to duck as a second fist came for his head, and he held out a hand towards the Arrancar, firing a wordless Shakkahō. While his Kidō skills weren't immense, given he was focusing more on his Zanpakutō and Shunpo, he was not unknowledgeable about it.

The ball of red fire exploded with minimal effect against the target, but he didn't use it to harm Edrad. Instead, he used the smoke as cover, pulling back from their deadlock and ramming his armoured fist into Edrad's stomach. The Arrancar grunted in surprise and pain, and he heard more than saw a rib crack, regardless of the iron skin that his opponent had. However his own smokescreen worked against him, and he wasn't able to see the fist flying for his face before it was too late, sending him skidding backwards nearly a dozen metres. Had that been before he released his Shikai, he probably would've broken something... but his Shikai made him tougher, more durable, the more blows he took.

Vanishing in a step of Shunpo, he appeared behind the Arrancar and promptly shot another Reiryoku blast, vanishing before the red-haired man could turn around fully. He repeated the process several times, landing multiple El Directo's against Edrad before the man disappeared with a low buzz. He heard another low buzz above him, and he turned, only to see a glowing crimson orb facing him.

'' _Cero_.''

The crimson ball quickly turned into a crimson beam that struck the teen down, exploding into a large dome that devoured most of the street along with several buildings. Edrad remained above the destruction, breathing slightly heavier than normal but smirking all the same. The human-turned-Shinigami was actually a bit of a challenge, and he was tempted to release his Resurrección, just to show the difference in their power and crush him.

Chad appeared out of the smoke, landing atop a nearby rooftop, panting heavily. His body was burned and most of his shirt was scorched to ash, and while his armoured arm remained mostly fine, his free arm was burnt heavily. However despite the significant wounds, he remained standing firm, unyielding. Edrad made to compliment that determination, had another voice not intervened.

''Sado-san!'' Velvet Scarlatina cried out in worry, appearing beside the injured teen in a step of Shunpo, sword in hand.

''...Scarlatina-san.'' Chad greeted the Third Seat quietly. ''It isn't safe. You should leave.''

Velvet however was not deterred, any trace of her timidity no longer present. ''Not with you in such a bad state I'm not. **Wish, Tentai Usagi**.''

Her sword shifted forms, it's guard becoming a star-like shape and gaining a brown tassel hanging off the pommel. What surprised the teen however was when she muttered a quiet _'wish'_ and his wounds, before his very eyes, began to heal at a fast rate almost comparable to Inoue's healing.

''My Shikai does more than augment power.'' Velvet informed him with a smile.

''That's all well and good...'' Edrad interrupted them, making both tense. ''But you don't seriously think I'll just stand here and let you heal up, do you?''

''...no, I guess not.'' Velvet frowned, brown eyes glancing at Chad as she stopped healing. ''I'll support you as best I can, since I'm not suited to direct combat.''

''Understood.'' Chad grunted, a faint grimace tugging at his lips as he straightened up. The brief few seconds of healing hadn't done much aside from close a few minor wounds, but it did ease his pain slightly.

''Hmph, I won't take you lightly anymore then.'' Edrad huffed, smirking as he drew his sword. '' **Erupt, Volcánica.** ''

His sword disintegrated into dust, falling to his feet. In the next instant, a massive column of fire erupted to life, roaring nearly a hundred metres high and raising the temperature so much the concrete around it rapidly turned into molten slag. The two Shinigami's eyes widened in surprise at the sheer power, easily reaching that of a high-tier Lieutenant. Something neither were equipped to handle.

The fire slowly dissipated, splitting down the middle to reveal Edrad. The first and most noticeable part was that his arms had become encased in a strange white substance, with small vent-like openings on the extensions that passed his shoulders. Small white-bone wings that grown on either side of his face, and part of the armour had spread to his sides and some of his chest. As the remaining flames died down, Edrad took a single deep breath, before a wide smirk crossed his face.

''Prepare yourselves, Shinigami... because I won't hold back!'' Edrad declared eagerly.

Chad grunted an agreement, launching himself towards the transformed Arrancar. Their fists collided with a deafening thud, and this time the teen found himself skidding backwards, overpowered by his opponent. A sudden silver glow dusted over his body for a few brief seconds, and he suddenly felt himself feel... stronger. As if his muscles had become denser, more powerful, and his body became encased in flexible iron. A brief glance back at Velvet revealed she was the source.

''Don't take your eyes off me, Shinigami!''

Vanishing in a step of Shunpo, Chad was surprised to see Edrad's fist engulfed in bright orange flames, ravenously licking at the air around them. Then again, given his release's name - literally _'Volcanic'_ \- it shouldn't have been a surprise.

Charging an El Directo into his arm, he appeared above Edrad before firing the blue projectile, sending it streaking down towards the Arrancar. Edrad avoided the attack with almost palpable ease, and before the teen could react a flaming fist struck him in the torso. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as the fire clung to him like napalm, searing his skin and rapidly working it's way through his enhanced defence. Even the power boost from Velvet did nothing to help stall the fire.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Velvet appeared next to him, her free hand glowing an icy blue. ''Hadō #45: Hyōga Ōra!''

The mist-like glow extended from her hand, reaching his shoulder and rapidly spreading across his body, extinguishing the flames almost instantly. He gave a nod of thanks, turning his gaze back to Edrad, who looked vaguely annoyed at the ease his flames were put out.

'' _Wish._ '' Velvet whispered, and Chad felt his power rise further, before the Faunus girl left in a step of Shunpo.

Leaping backwards, the teen avoided another flaming fist, side-stepping a follow-up swing before firing off another El Directo to buy himself time. Pushing his legs to the limit he began to flicker rapidly around Edrad, not giving the Arrancar a chance to land another hit, as he turned his attention inwards.

 _'Brazo, is there any other techniques you can teach me?'_ He asked of his Zanpakutō spirit, the little boy that resided in his head. His Zanpakutō always deemed fit to teach him during a fight, whether in spars or in live combat.

 _'...one.'_ Came a small, quiet voice from the back of his mind. _'I was going to teach you later, but you really need it now. Use it carefully; you probably won't have more than one use of it. It takes a lot of Reiryoku.'_

 _'I see. Arigato.'_ Chad thanked the spirit, before he felt the 'technique' suddenly spurn to life.

His left arm - the unarmoured one - suddenly released a pulse of Reiatsu, before a white substance poured out of his wrist, rapidly engulfing his hand and spreading up his forearm all the way up to his shoulder. When it dried, it became similar to his right arm, but pure bone-white with a streak of deep red down the length of it. The finger had gained red diamond-shaped tips, and a large curved spike jutted out of his shoulder, with two smaller ones reaching out to cover a small part of his chest.

'' _Brazo Izquierda del Diablo_.'' Chad announced, the name of the technique coming to him like he had known it all his life.

''Eh? Got an upgrade?'' Edrad asked, tilting his head with slight curiosity, no doubt noticing the sudden rise in Chad's Reiatsu. Activating the technique alone seemed to increase his power a great deal. ''What's your name, Shinigami?''

Chad blinked, before it occurred to him he never got the chance to introduce himself. Edrad simply ignored him when he tried. ''Yasutora Sado.''

''Yasutora... I'll remember that name.'' Edrad nodded in respect, before his smirk returned. ''Now let's test that new arm out!''

Edrad disappeared in a step of Sonido, and Chad left in his own step of Shunpo to avoid the flaming fist that raced to strike him. Firing off an El Directo, the effect was immediately clear as the projectile exploded with much greater force than before, erupting into a volatile plume of luminescent smoke. When Edrad leapt out of the smoke his arm had a small crack along the length of it, evident he had tried to block it. The Arrancar looked surprised at the increase in power, before his smirk returned, wider than ever.

They launched at each other, and Chad struck out with his new white-painted arm, his fist colliding with Edrad's with such force it blew away the flames, preventing him from catching fire. Not allowing the Arrancar to reignite them, the teen lashed out with his black-armoured arm, firing a wordless El Directo that struck the red-haired man straight in the chest. He made to take advantage of the smokescreen, but was caught off-guard for the second time as a flaming fist struck him down, sending him crashing down the street.

Rising from the shattered concrete, Chad grimaced and peeled off the remaining part of his shirt, which was charred black and with small embers clinging to it, threatening to catch fire. The quiet whoosh of Shunpo drew his eye as Velvet appeared next to him, her sword glowing faintly before he felt his power rise for a third time. Extending her hand, it glowed the soft green colour of healing Kidō, his wounds slowly healing as a result. Nowhere near fast, and barely enough to close even minor wounds, but it numbed the pain and helped him focus - which he assumed was her reason for doing it in the first place.

''Scarlatina-san.'' Chad spoke up, drawing her eye. ''...can you bind him?''

''Mm.'' She bobbed her head, before vanishing in a step of Shunpo as the last of the smoke cleared.

Grimacing, Chad rose to his feet as began drawing energy into his left arm, charging up the technique he knew on an instinctive level. Edrad charged him the moment the smoke veil cleared, and the teen was forced to leap into the air to avoid the flaming fist that crashed down on his previous position, turning the concrete into molten slag in seconds. Edrad made to pursue him, only for Velvet to appear behind him, hand outstretched and glowing a bright gold.

''Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!'' Velvet exclaimed, causing six bars of golden light to appear around Edrad before slamming into his midsection, paralysing him.

Chad took full advantage of it, bursting into a step of Shunpo even as Edrad began to break out of the golden bars. His white-clad hand glowed a bright blue, and he thrust it forth.

'' _La Muerte!_ ''

The impact struck true, striking the Arrancar in the chest and caused the air behind him to ripple ominously, creating a spectral horned skull, before the technique took effect, and Edrad's chest caved in around his fist, killing him instantly with a deafening boom. As the shockwave of his technique died down the area became deathly silent, everything becoming completely still.

Chad pulled his arm back, face void of emotion as Edrad's body fell lifelessly from his fist, a grin still on his face. Adrenaline rapidly left his body, leaving him with a nauseating emptiness in his gut. It occurred to him several moments later this was the first time he had taken a life, and possibly the first of many. Being a Shinigami would surely see him fighting beings other than regular Hollows or Grimm, especially if he continued to protect Karakura from harm. He prospect made him feel sickeningly cold.

A hand on his arm jolted him from his increasingly grim thoughts, his eyes drifting to the side where Velvet stood, an understanding smile on her face.

''First time?'' She asked, nudging her head towards Edrad's motionless body.

Chad grunted a quiet affirmative.

Velvet only smiled softly. ''The first is always the worst, Sado-san. If you need someone to talk to, come find me.''

Casting a final look at Edrad, the teen only quietly agreed before vanishing in a step of Shunpo.

* * *

''Haah... that guy was annoying.''

Sun sighed to himself, spinning his Shikai around and flicking off the last of the blood from it's tip, where it had impaled the Arrancar through the head, ending him swiftly. Nakeem Grindina, the Arrancar he had just slain, wasn't much of a challenge. Slow, powerful and stupid, it wasn't difficult to dance around him and wear him down with his Shikai, before delivering the crushing blow to finish him off. The guy was probably a Gillian when he was a regular Hollow.

Glancing over, he saw Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue fighting their own opponent, an Arrancar by the name of Yylfordt Granz. They were clearly having a bit of trouble, as it took both of their full effort to deal any reasonable damage to the Arrancar - however, the two worked as a fantastic tag-team, with Inoue covering their defence with her nigh-unbreakable shield, and Ishida went on the attack with barrages of arrows. Using Shunpo, the blond-haired Faunus flickered towards the battlefield, coming to a stop behind the Arrancar. He swung for Yylfordt's head, but the blow was deflected at the last second, the Arrancar leaping back to clear some distance from his opponents.

''Three-on-one? How troublesome.'' Yylfordt sighed melodramatically, holding his blade up close to his chest, pointed forwards. ''Well, I suppose I should make it fair... **Skewer, Del Toro!** ''

A flare of bright yellow Reiatsu engulfed Yylfordt, a heavy gust of wind blowing across the sky and forcing the three fighters back. Sun grimaced as the Reiatsu released surpassed his own by a fair margin, briefly glancing at his two companions, checking for injuries. Ishida had quite a few cuts on his arms, and his right hand was bleeding badly, but nothing serious. Inoue was nearly unharmed, with only a small cut on her forehead, thankfully not inhibiting her eyesight.

The yellow Reiatsu began to settle and he returned his gaze to their opponent, watching as the smoke began to fade away, revealing the Arrancar's transformation. His upper body had become encased in a bone-like, bulky shell vaguely reminiscent of a bull's body. The mask on his head had regrown to form a full mask with two long, thin horns that curved upwards, poised to impale someone. His form became more hunched as well, with his bone-covered arms acting like a second pair of legs, only adding to the image of a bull.

''Let's go!'' Yylfordt exclaimed eagerly, before vanishing with a low buzz.

Ishida spun around, firing a barrage of arrows just as Yylfordt appeared again. The arrows did little more than create blue flashes against his enhanced Hierro, causing the Quincy teen to frown. Taking note of that, he began to slow his output of arrows, compensating by making each one more powerful, and he slowly saw tiny, barely visible cracks form where several dozen arrows struck.

Yylfordt launched at him before he could continue his barrage, only for a golden triangular barrier to spawn in front of him, taking the assault without even cracking. The Arrancar huffed in irritation, turning around and disappearing in Sonido, only to appear less than a second later in front of the surprised Sun. The blond Shinigami barely managed to hop to the side to avoid behind skewered, but was still struck by Yylfordt's charging body, sending him crashing into a nearby building. The Arrancar kept on running into the distance, before turning around, kicking his back feet like a bull, before charging towards the Shinigami and Quincy duo.

''Inoue-san, now!'' Ishida barked, raising his bow. '' _Licht Regen!_ ''

The blindingly bright barrage of blue arrows launched forth, they struck true but did little against Yylfordt's enhanced Hierro, causing the Arrancar to laugh. ''You can't defeat me, Quincy! Even with your Shinigami friend you won't defeat me, brother!''

The Licht Regen stopped abruptly, to reveal the orange triangle shield, and like many times before Yylfordt crashed headfirst into it, making him growl in growing annoyance. He froze, however, when a small golden glow shined from the centre of the shield.

Whispered softly, Inoue spoke the words that foretold his demise.

''... _Shiten Kōshun, I reject._ ''

It was over in an instant, as Tsubaki launched out of the centre of her shield; piercing Yylfordt through the skull without resistance, negating his Hierro entirely. His body remained stiff for several seconds, before plummeting to the city below, leaving the duo in morbid silence.

''...let's go, Inoue-san.''

''...Mm.''

* * *

''You're pretty weak, y'know that?''

''Shut up, Shinigami! _Stand still dammit!_ ''

Coco sighed, almost casually flipping over the Arrancar who introduced himself as Di Roy Rinker. He was clearly the weakest of the lot, despite being an Adjuchas. She didn't even have to release her Zanpakutō, hell she didn't even have to swing her sword - she had just been dodging this whole time, and the Arrancar couldn't hit her. It was almost pathetic. Even a Fifth Seat could handle him.

Vanishing in a step of Shunpo, she appeared directly behind Di Roy, before lopping off his head in a single quick swipe. Not even his Hierro saved him, and only provided resistance for a fraction of a second. Scoffing, she sheathed her sword and spun on her heel, hearing the now-headless body drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes, the katana it wielded clattering across the concrete.

''Why do I always get the weak ones?'' She sarcastically lamented.

''Hm, perhaps I may be able to give you a better challenge.''

Coco spun in genuine surprise, her brown eyes flickering across the empty rooftop as she searched for her enemy. It wasn't often someone got the jump on her after all; members of the Black Division were trained not to be, and she had not lost those skills since her multiple transfers.

Her eyes landed upon a figure standing on the adjacent rooftop, another Arrancar - and clearly more powerful, judging by his Reiatsu. He had a long, narrow face with black hair tied into a braid hanging over his shoulder. His mask was on the top of his head, part of it hanging down to cover his left eye whilst the rest was pointed to the right, creating a sideways 'L' sort of shape. His Arrancar uniform was much like Ulquiorra's; pristine and conservative, with a long coat hiding wherever his Hollow hole was.

''Shawlong Koufang, Undécimo Arrancar. A pleasure to meet you, Shinigami-san.'' The Arrancar introduced himself.

''Coco Adel, Third Seat of the Orange Division.'' Coco replied in kind, eyeing Shawlong cautiously. ''Given your rank, I take it you're the eleventh strongest Arrancar?''

Shawlong chuckled. ''Afraid not. We, the Números, are not ranked by power - we are ranked in the order we are born. Only the Espada, the elite, are ranked based on power.''

''I see.'' She intoned, gripping her sword. ''Let's begin then, shall we?''

''Yes, let's.'' Shawlong agreed, only to notice she was gone before he had finished.

He vanished in a step of Sonido in time to avoid the blade that went for his back, only to be forced to block the blade that went for his throat not a moment later. He was momentarily surprised by her speed, but adjusted easily enough. Their blades collided in a flurry of sparks, steel flashing as they exchanged rapid blows between themselves. They were nearly even in speed, with Coco being mildly faster, but he held quicker reaction times.

''Hadō #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!'' Coco called out, her left hand glowing a bright yellow before she grabbed her sword, causing electricity to arc down the length of it.

The Arrancar wasn't able to break away in time, and winced as the golden electricity arced onto his own sword and into his body, shocking him and immobilising him briefly. The brief pause was all it that she needed, and with a single swift slice she cut a deep gash down his torso, spilling fresh crimson into the air. She pulled back in time to avoid the blade that swept for her neck, deflecting it to the side before kicking him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the street below. Extending a single finger, she traced a square in the air, causing a scarlet-tinted square to appear in the air, an ominous ruby red glow coming from the hollow centre.

''Hadō #27: Kokuri.'' She intoned. With a sound not unlike a gunshot, a thin red beam suddenly shot out of the square, striking the still-down form of Shawlong and exploding into a plume of crimson. When the smoke dispersed, he was gone.

The low boom of Sonido prompted her to turn, and she narrowly blocked the katana that swept for her spine. Shawlong had clearly taken damage from the last attack, now sporting a severe burn on his right shoulder and collar, and the internal damage was evident by how he subconsciously led with his left, protecting his right side. Each clash between them saw her gain more ground, pushing him back as he was forced to either use his weakened right arm, or let it hang weakly by his side.

Parrying his sword to the side, she thrust her sword towards his chest... only for his Zanpakutō to glow a bright gold. '' **Snip, Tijereta!** ''

Before she could react it exploded violently into a pillar of golden Reiatsu, pushing her back through the air. Her eyes widened slightly behind her sunglasses at the sheer power, and while it was not Captain-class, it was very nearly there. High-tier Lieutenant-class at the very least. Someone she shouldn't take lightly. With that thought in mind she wordlessly released her Zanpakutō, the blade glowing lightly before shifting into its Shikai state. Very few could release their Shikai without declaring it's name, and most of those people were Captains, all because of one common factor...

Her attention was drawn away from her musings as the golden Reiatsu dissipated, revealing the Arrancar's supposed release. Bone-like armour had grown to cover his arms and upper chest akin to an exoskeleton, whilst his hands had become bony claws. His mask had extended to cover the entirety of the left side of his face, and a small tail-like protrusion extended from the back of his mask, forming a pincer-like tip.

''Truly you are a worthy opponent, for me to release my Resurrección against you.'' Shawlong commented, flexing his claws. ''It seems I am worthy of your blade too, considering you released your Zanpakutō.''

Coco blinked in surprise, taken aback he had noticed. Her release wasn't the most flashy, and the design of her sword wasn't drastically unique. He was more perceptive than she initially assumed.

''Let us begin anew, Coco Adel.'' Shawlong stated, before he suddenly vanished.

She made to raise her sword, but before she could she felt three clawed fingers slice cleanly across her torso, spilling crimson into the air. She stumbled back in shock, instinctively raising her blade defensively, and just in time to block a second slash that still managed to cut her shoulders. Vanishing in a flicker of Shunpo, she barely had a second to catch her breath before the Arrancar was suddenly atop her, claws primed. The two of them flickered about the city, one running and the other chasing in a macabre game of cat and mouse.

However while she was fast, it seemed Shawlong was now faster. As each minute ticked by she began to accumulate new wounds, some more severe than others. It wasn't long before a claw pierced her shoulder and her right arm went limp, forcing her to wield her Zanpakutō in her off-hand. She didn't have enough time to cast Kidō, and the few Bakudō she managed to cast - at the cost of earning more wounds - did little to nothing, as the Arrancar fearlessly cut through them. Any of her attempts at using Shikai also failed to take hold, as if he could see straight through them - he _knew_ that they weren't truly real, just like Ulquiorra had found out. Whether he had discovered that on his own, or asked the Espada himself, she didn't know.

In the end, it was only so long before the claws cleaved at her thighs, tearing through skin and flesh and taking her legs out from under her mid-Shunpo, sending her crashing into the rooftop of an factory, skipping like a stone across a lake before tumbling to a stop, breathing raggedly.

''Hmph. How the mighty have fallen.'' Shawlong scoffed. ''You were a worthy opponent... but not my equal, Shinigami. I may not be an Espada, but I am by no means a weakling. You should've taken me more seriously from the start... not that it would've changed this outcome, mind you.''

Coco wheezed out a breath, grimacing in pain as she used her only functioning limb, her left arm, to pull her self up into a sitting position. She grit her teeth as she put weight on her torn and battered legs, but endured the pain as she raised her sword defiantly.

''I... am not... you're equal...''

Shawlong smirked. ''You catch on quickly. A shame it won't avert the inevitable.''

Coco smirked back, a cocky lilt to it. ''I am... your _better_...''

'' **Bankai... Sōzō no Mēkā Mugen.** ''

An _eruption_ of Reiatsu exploded out of Coco, screeching defiantly into the midnight sky and illuminating it a disturbing, ominous grey colour. A colour that seemed to drain all the surrounding objects of their own colour, like a black hole that devoured everything in it's path.

The sound of a deep, echoing hum resounded across all of Karakura Town, as a long shadow was cast across the industrial district... and from the smoke, emerged a thirty foot tall beast covered in black scales. It had the body of a man, but with inhumanly long gangly arms that ended in three claws, and short legs that also ended in three sharp toes. A long snake-like tail hung behind it, and two disproportionately small wings jutted out of it's back, leathery like a bat's. It's most defining feature, however, was the disturbingly long neck that was almost ten feet long, ending in a hairless round head with sharp buck teeth and bulging eyes that lacked any pupils.

'' _Jabberwocky_.'' Coco declared breathlessly, smirking broadly despite the evident pain. ''To quote... yourself... _let us begin anew, Shawlong Koufang._ ''

As she finished, the massive creature screeched to the high heavens, shattering nearby windows with the intensity, before it flew towards the Arrancar with all the speed of a bullet.

Pain-filled screams echoed for miles in the minutes afterwards.

* * *

''Hadō #31: Shakkahō!''

The crimson ball of flames flew across the empty parking lot, only for the target to scoff dismissively and bat the ball aside, uncaring as it exploded - doing zero harm to him. Pyrrha grimaced as she leapt back to avoid his hyper-fast dropkick, watching her opponent with an analytical gaze. He was clearly the leader of the group, being the most powerful, and had introduced himself as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was a blue-haired man with a jaw-like mask fragment, attached to his jaw, and with a long blue panther tail swishing behind him - which, as she had quickly learned, he used to hit his opponents with surprising force.

''Keh, is this it?'' Grimmjow asked her with a sneer. ''Where's the power that made Yammy get his ass kicked? Stop holding back, _Shinigami!_ ''

Pyrrha grimaced, but could not deny that she was losing. Grimmjow was faster, stronger and equally if not more skilled than her. She was outmatched; plain and simple. More than that, Grimmjow primarily fought with his fists - he hadn't even needed to use Cero yet, so her Shikai was rendered null for once. It wasn't often she came across someone who relied entirely on melee combat.

''Very well, if you are so eager, I will indulge you.'' Pyrrha replied evenly, glowing crimson. '' **Bankai: Zettai Senshi!** ''

The wind exploded around her, engulfing her form for several long seconds before it was dispersed in an instant, revealing her Bankai to the Espada. He didn't look all that impressed, merely smirking and cracking his knuckles.

Undeterred, she kicked off the ground and launched towards him, swinging her xiphos towards the Arrancar. Right before it should've hit, he suddenly tilted to the side, letting the edge of the blade grind against his forearm, before he threw a frighteningly fast haymaker towards her. She raised her shield and flinched at the jarring strength behind it, easily greater than Yammy's. However, she let her shield absorb the kinetic energy and immediately fed it into herself, increasing her own strength by a small amount.

She spun around, ducking under his roundhouse in the process as she swept her blade out in an arc. She managed to land a thin cut across his arm, and it would've been deeper had he not pulled back at the last moment, only to launch at her the moment the danger had passed. His fist snuck past her shield, striking her hard in the sternum and knocking the breath from her lungs. Before she had a chance to retaliate, his tail swept in and struck her in the chest with enough force to push distance between the two of them.

''Baku-'' She didn't get any further before the Arrancar was suddenly in front of her, and she was forced to haphazardly block. Grimmjow ruthlessly took advantage of that, grabbing the top of her shield before thrusting it down, and while she managed to prevent it getting stuck in the ground like the time with the humanoid Grimm, she was unable to react fast enough before a punch struck her right in the face, and sent her flying.

Pyrrha grit her teeth, frustration building as she realised the sheer difference in power between them. Even with her Bankai, she was simply outclassed. She knew Vasto Lorde were powerful, but this was ridiculous. Perhaps because of the fact he was an Arrancar?

Her attention was drawn back to the fight as the blue-haired Faunus-Arrancar descended on her, and unleashing a barrage of rapid-fire punches that boomed against her hastily-raised shield like water in a rainstorm, nearly numbing her arm by how viciously her shield vibrated. However as she fed the accumulating power into her body the pain lessened, and she formed a grim, tight-lipped smile as her Reiatsu became denser, more potent. Grimmjow noticed this and disengaged, a half-curious, half-annoyed look crossing his face.

Red energy built around his wrist and for a moment she thought it was a Cero, only for his next word to dissuade such notions.

'' _Bala._ ''

Before she could blink the crimson projectile raced towards her with blinding speed, and struck her sword-wielding arm with enough force to draw a gasp of pain from her. She realised her mistake a moment later as she lost sight of Grimmjow, before an axe-kick struck her upper-back and _slammed_ her straight into the concrete, shattering it and creating a crater easily ten metres in diameter. Her vision momentarily blacked out from the pain and she felt, not for the first time, her arm snap at the elbow.

When her vision cleared she was lying on her front, rubble buried up to her nose and causing her to cough as dust filled her lungs, not helped by the masses of it forming a cloud around her. Her right arm was broken at the wrist, hanging limply as her xiphos laid half-buried in the ground. Her shield was largely unscathed, but remained partially lodged in the mounds of concrete as well. The harsh ringing in her ears slowly faded, allowing her to hear the wordless grumblings of her opponent, reminding her through the fog of disorientation that the battle was not yet over.

She shakily reached out with her only working arm, pushing herself up with the assistance of her shield, wincing as her other arm flared in pain. Ignoring it she rose to her full height, the dust beginning to clear to reveal Grimmjow standing on the edge of the crater, grumbling. His eyebrows raised when he caught sight of her managing to stand, looking marginally impressed if nothing else.

''Hmph, this was a waste of time.'' Grimmjow muttered barely loud enough for her to hear, raising his right hand towards her. ''Guess Ulquiorra was right... no point in taking out the trash piece by piece. Ah well, goodbye Shinigami... _Cero_.''

Her emerald eyes widened as the crimson beam screeched towards her, and she tried to raise her shield to protect herself, but she knew it wouldn't move in time. Until a figure stood in front of her, a silhouette against the baleful crimson.

'' _Getsuga Tenshō_.''

A blindingly bright blue arc screeched through the air, colliding with the Cero and splitting straight through it before striking Grimmjow head-on, exploding into a thunderous plume of blue smoke that sent powerful gusts of wind streaking throughout the impromptu-battlefield, making the caster's orange hair wave in the wind.

''K...Kurosaki-san?'' Pyrrha blinked in stunned disbelief.

Ichigo turned to her, a smirk curling at his lips.

''Yo.''

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Volcánica = Volcanic. (Edrad's Resurrección)**

 **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo = Left Arm of the Devil. (Chad's Shikai technique)**

 _ **La Muerte = The Death. (Chad's Shikai Technique)**_

 **Del Toro = Of The Bull. (Yylfordt's Resurrección)**

 _ **Shiten Kōshun = Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance. (Inoue's Shikai Technique)**_

 _ **Kokuri = An Unsparing Official. (Hadō #27)**_

 **Tijereta = Earwig. (Shawlong's Resurrección)**

Sōzō no Mēkā Mugen = Imagination Maker Infinite. (Coco's Bankai)

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap.**

 **Once more; sorry for the late update, but technical problems happen and such. Hope the wait was worth it though.**

 **Grimmjow's a Vasto Lorde now, unlike in canon. The reason for this change is primarily to help settle the power balance a bit - especially since the Espada are outnumbered, and while I won't let them get their asses kicked like in canon ( _especially_ since their Resurrección's _HEAL_ them) but I don't want to make them so strong it'll take several Captains to take down a single one. Minus the upper-tier, that is. Starrk is OP as hell.**

 **Sun's fight was cut down in length due to the fact he had already displayed most of his skills in the fight against the Grimm, and I didn't want to drag on the fights for too long - plus, Nakeem was only a Gillian-class Hollow in canon, so he wouldn't have been much of a fight. Chad got a bit of a longer fight since I wanted to show the big guy's growth; same goes for Inoue/Ishida.**

 **Blake's getting the spotlight for a bit, both this chapter and the next few. She'll also reveal a bit more about the Faunus... and why I included them, but rarely speak of them in the fic... huehuehue.**

 **Regardless, till next time~!**


	27. Chapter 27: A Different Perspective

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 27: A Different Perspective**_

* * *

Blake must've been training hard since her betrayal, because Ruby didn't remember her being _this_ strong before.

Ducking and dodging between rapidly-manifesting spears of shadows, the Rose heiress spun her blade around, manipulating the Reishi in the air before directing them at the spears around her. They cut through the lances of darkness, severing them as if they were physical objects and causing them to disperse, and a quiet grunt from several metres behind her gave away her opponent's location. Spinning around, she extended a finger from her scythe and fired a wordless Byakurai that streaked through empty air, only for Blake to appear above her, wakizashi raised.

'' _Chinokawaki!_ '' Ruby declared, sweeping her blade upwards and releasing the all-cutting arc, forcing the assassin to evade lest she be bisected.

Undeterred, she landed on a Reishi platform before lunging at Ruby, their blades meeting in a rapid exchange of sparks. Neither seemed to gain the upper hand on the other until Blake kicked out a leg, striking Ruby in the knee and making her stumble. The small opening was enough for the assassin, and she stabbed her wakizashi into Ruby's exposed collar deep enough to bury half the blade inside. She retracted it with lightning speed as she pulled back, but wasn't fast enough before Ruby managed to land a moderate stab to her stomach, drawing blood.

''Augh... that's gonna hurt tomorrow.'' Ruby winced, rising to her feet with a grimace. ''Did you really have to stab me so hard?''

Blake seemed vaguely amused. ''Yes. This _is_ a battle, after all.''

''It doesn't have to be.'' Ruby responded, lowering her weapon meaningfully. ''We don't have to fight.''

The amusement on the Faunus' features died swiftly. ''Don't try and reason with me, Ruby-san. I left The Vale for more than a few reasons, and nothing you say will convince me to return to it.''

''But what about Yang? Don't you care about her?'' She almost pleaded, seeing a brief flicker of regret in those golden eyes. ''She's been training like hell since you left, so she could bring you back by force if necessary! She _loves_ you! Everyone knows it, _you_ know it!''

Blake remained silent.

''Why won't you come back?'' Ruby tried a different angle. ''Is it something we did? Was someone sabotaging you, because you're a Faunus? What did Aizen do that's so much better?''

The former Lieutenant sighed deeply, her own weapons finally lowering, albeit slightly. ''How long have you been a Shinigami, Ruby-san?''

Blinking in surprise, it took Ruby a moment to respond. ''Er... I think sixty years or so. I remember your promotional ceremony happened not long after I joined Okaa-san's Division.''

''Then you were too young to remember the Civil War.'' Blake said, her expression darkening. ''We all know the 'basics' of the conflict. The Quincy extermination caused infighting within the Twelve Divisions, so much so that half the Captains and many other high-ranking officers rebelled against The Council and the Captain Commander. In the end, almost all the rebels died or were imprisoned.''

''However, what is hidden from history is the underbelly of the war.'' Blake's lips pulled back, getting close to a scowl. ''Tensions between Faunus and Humans were already at a boiling point shortly before the war, because of an activist group by the name of the White Fang, who had been pushing for better rights, given they were not equal to Humans. When the war arrived, Faunus became an easy target. Imagine it; hundreds of rogue, Faunus-hating Shinigami, actively breaking the law by fighting against other Shinigami... what is one more broken law, in comparison to that?''

Ruby could see where this was going, and paled at the implication.

Blake smiled, but it was devoid of any emotion. ''Rape. Murder. Theft. Abduction. Experimentation. Torture. The worst crimes against mankind were committed, yet it was all thrown under the rug. Hidden from public view, pretending it never existed. All the witnesses were dead or too scared to speak up. The Twelve Divisions were recovering from the worst loss of personnel in known history; they didn't have time, nor the care, to treat the unending list of crimes committed by likely-dead Shinigami. So, it was swept under the rug, forgotten. They make no mention of it in history, and I'm pretty sure you never even heard of such events.''

''Why do you think Faunus are so sparse nowadays, despite having superior sight and senses, which would aide in fighting Grimm and Hollows?'' Blake asked, voice rising in anger. ''Because _they are all DEAD!_ The ratio of Faunus to Humans before the war was nearly 40-60, now it's 4-96! All those people, _gone_! All because people couldn't get over their own hatred over something so _TRIVIAL_ _!_ ''

Black Reiatsu began flaring off the Faunus girl, her sheer _apoplectic fury_ so potent it was very nearly becoming a physical thing, manifesting in pulsating waves of midnight Reiatsu. Ruby stared in stunned disbelief, both at what she was hearing, and the assassin's sudden change in personality. Was this always there, hidden beneath the surface? Kept quiet in fear of reprimand? Or did this develop because of Aizen? A combination?

''But I can't change the past.'' Blake said, suddenly becoming calm, even as her Reiatsu flared wrathfully at the air around her. ''However, I can make it right. I can help Aizen-sama achieve his dream, and fix this wretched world. Even if I have to cut down all my friends in the process.''

Blake let go of her swords, but they didn't fall. Instead, they slowly disintegrated into two-dimensional, black particles that swam around her like a gentle whirlwind, enveloping her form. Then they spread out, scattering across Karakura Town with ominous slowness, unmoved by the gusts of wind. Then Blake spoke the words Ruby feared to hear.

'' **Bankai...** '' The hidden Faunus intoned. '' **Kuroneko: Zannen'na Kanashimi!** ''

Instantly the air felt heavier, as if Reiatsu had flooded the air. The night sky became darkened, before the skies overhead were obscured behind a veil of inky black darkness that consumed the entire area, leaving Ruby standing in an empty abyss of blackness, able to see despite the lack of light yet unable to see anything other than blackness. It was impossible to determine how large it was; it looked like it carried on for eternity, unending like the night sky yet with a hollow, depressing feel, like you were trapped in a box with no escape but led to believe there was one. A false sense of hope to carry the desperate onwards to destination unreached.

The floating mass of two-dimensional particles around Blake faded, revealing her altered form. Her hands and feet had been replaced by large, feline paws with black fur and long sharp claws. Behind her swayed two long black cat tails, and the ears on her head had grown in size. Her hair had become more wild, and several whisker-like markings had appeared on her cheeks, giving her a feral appearance, only enhanced by her glowing golden eyes.

''For what it's worth... I'm sorry it came down to this.'' Blake spoke up solemnly, flexing her newly-acquired claws. '' _Saisho Seikatsu: Osore._ ''

Immediately a shiver of unease lanced up Ruby's spine, and instinctively she glanced around the endless darkness, searching for whatever her instincts warned her of. But there was nothing. All there was present was the endless darkness that stretched without an end in sight.

 _''Ruby, eyes forward!''_ Ketsukei Bara suddenly barked in her mind, and she obeyed, eyes widening as she saw Blake less than a foot from her. It was only her extensive skill in Shunpo that saved her from being impaled through the skull, killed in an instant.

Knowing she was outclassed with only her Shikai, she flared her Reiatsu, her scythe glowing in tandem. '' **Bankai: Ketsukei Bara Hanabira!** ''

A rush of power filled her veins and a plume of crimson smoke engulfed her, before she dispersed it with a swing of her double-ended scythe. Blake didn't give any response, only staring at her for a solid second before vanishing in a step of near-silent Shunpo. Ruby leapt back to avoid the downwards swipe of the claws, before spinning her scythe around and sweeping at the assassin, narrowly missing her.

Again, she felt a sudden sensation behind her, as if a knife was poised at her back. She spun around, only to find nobody there. Her mistake cost her as she felt Blake's claws sweep down her side, cutting through her Shihakusho and spilling fresh blood. Stifling a hiss of pain she flipped backwards, firing a wordless Sōkatsui to buy herself a few seconds. She didn't get any more than three before Blake descended upon her, claws sweeping through the air and missing her face by a hairs breadth.

Suddenly dozens of shadow spears shot out of the 'ground' beneath her feet, lunging at her with all the speed of a Byakurai. She cut several of them in half, evading the ones she couldn't. Once more her instincts warned her of something trying to sneak behind her, but this time she ignored it... only to feel several spears of shadow pierce her through her ribs, earning a startled gasp from her.

''A warrior's fighting instinct is the best weapon they have.'' Blake's voice carried over the endless darkness, even as Ruby looked around for her. ''To deceive that instinct is the greatest counter.''

Ruby's face scrunched up, fighting off the nagging headache that began to build at the back of her mind. ''So is that what your Bankai does? Deceive the senses?''

''Of course not... but, I'm not going to spill the secrets of my Bankai, am I?'' Blake whispered, right behind her.

She didn't even try to block, instead leaping forwards just in time to avoid the claws and spears that went for her back. She deflected several strikes that came her way, avoiding numerous spears in the process but still unable to avoid them all, even as she slowly grew a bit more powerful for every strike she landed. However her focus kept slipping, as her instincts kept warning her of false attacks and the oppressive weight of the abyss around her. It actually took effort just to focus, to remember to not fall into the temptation of swinging wildly, if only to hit her opponent successfully.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her, and she grinned in perhaps too much excitement, raising one hand off her scythe and holding it by her head, the action causing Blake to stop in surprise. Deep crimson energy swirled ominously like a tainted wind, gathering in her cupped palm and howling like a midnight winter's gale. The howl increased in pitch until it became a whistling screech, before Ruby pulled down, transforming the wind-like energy into a bone mask. It was round, with a curved grin of bony teeth similar, yet distinct, to Ichigo's mask. The teeth were thin and brittle-looking, but there was much more of them; nearly a hundred. Twin eye holes in the shape of arches were surrounded by a streak of crimson, like eyeliner. Finally, a single streak of deep crimson went down the centre of the mask, from top to bottom.

Instantly her power skyrocketed, creating a ring of smoke around her as the air was displaced. With a wide grin beneath her mask, Ruby launched with a burst of speed at Blake, who's eyes widened in shock at the sharp increase, and was unable to dodge fully in time, earning a deep gash across her stomach. A hiss escaped her throat, before her whole body turned to shadow, and she evaporated.

Ruby stood for a moment, motionless, before spinning around to block. Her scythe clashed against Blake's claws, leading to a deadlock for several long moments before both reacted in tandem, lunging at the other. The assassin's claws cut several moderate gashes across Ruby's arm, whilst the Rose heiress had scored a deep gash across her opponent's thigh. They flew past each other before spinning on their heels, lunging again and clashing with enough force to shake the air around them. However, Blake noticed something amiss immediately.

Only one hand was on Ruby's scythe.

As if the thought triggered it, a deep crimson glow emerged from behind Ruby, and she drew her hand out from behind her to reveal a glowing crimson orb, one that thrummed with Hollow Reiryoku. Golden eyes widened, but the Faunus was not fast enough to escape the ensuing blast as the crimson beam tore the short distance between them, and erupted into a sphere of scorching energy.

Coughing, Blake pulled back from the detonation radius, wisps of smoke clinging to her form-

 **'' _Blake-san~_ ''**

-only to freeze as a melodic, yet ominous voice reached her ears. Not a fraction of a second later a foot crashed on her head, sending her streaking down in the abyss before striking the 'ground', skipping several times across the unforgiving darkness before dissolving into shadows, reappearing back in the air. Her eyes quickly landed on the form of Ruby, only to notice how... strange, she looked. She was still fully conscious, her now-golden eyes gleaming with excitement behind her mask, and she was eagerly skipping from foot to foot in anticipation. But it was the aura around her that foretold that something just wasn't right, like something had fundamentally changed, unseen to mortal eyes.

Of course, the creepy sing-song tone also conveyed that aptly as well.

There was a low buzz, a sound that made her eyes widen in shock, before Ruby was less than a foot in front of her, scythe already in motion. The Faunus ducked under the blade only for the second to cut her ankle, and she was forced to pull back before she was struck again by the first blade. It did her no good though, as Ruby pursued her with startling relentlessness, quiet mumbles too low to hear escaping her lips.

 _'Has her Hollow taken over?'_ Blake wondered in surprise, but dismissed the notion. She was still fully conscious, and a Hollow would be more... berserk, not precise. Her movements were too self-conscious and deliberate, yet also ruthless and unrelenting. It was like she was fighting both as a Hollow, and a Shinigami.

Raising her hand, the assassin's hand glowed gold. ''Bakudō #4: Hainawa!''

The golden rope shot out of her hand, but it was avoided with almost laughable ease as Ruby disappeared with Shunpo. A blade carved a gash across Blake's forearm before she could backtrack, and she hastily dispersed into shadows to avoid the scythe that swung for her neck. The moment she reformed she barely had two seconds before the heiress was upon her once more, a sound worrying like a cackle arising from the young hybrid's throat. She attempted to use her first Bankai ability to delay her, but Ruby spared only a glance to the intangible source of fear before shaking it off, undeterred.

As she side-stepped another, deceptively powerful swing, she grimaced and deactivated the technique, instead taking it to the next level. '' _Ni-banme Seikatsu: Ikari!_ ''

In an instant the atmosphere changed, switching from cold and oppressive to almost irritatingly hot, yet no source for the heat was present. Ruby paused only momentarily, glancing around before turning her gaze back onto Blake, who was once more trying to get the drop on her. The scythe-wielder deflected the claws, twisting to the side and leaning back to avoid a swipe from the assassin's foot before stabbing out with the lower end of her polearm, scoring another cut across Blake's stomach.

The assassin winced but remained on the defensive, backtracking rapidly to avoid the literal storm of blades that was Ruby, her swings becoming increasingly quicker and filled with more power, yet losing precision and grace. While the increased speed and strength was troublesome, it mattered little as Blake easily deflected the sloppy strikes, and gradually landed several hits of her own, though none critical.

Ruby growled, disappearing in Shunpo and reappearing around Blake so fast she left speed clones, before one of them suddenly lunged out. The assassin was too slow to dodge fully, earning another cut on her arm, before Ruby blitzed away, only to appear behind her and land another grazing hit. Much to Blake's chagrin she felt Ruby's Reiatsu increase in potency, no doubt a trait of her Bankai. Aizen had shared some theories with her, saying something about power augmentation through landing cuts.

As Ruby descended upon her once more, increasingly aggressive, the former Lieutenant threw out a hand. ''Hadō #32: Ōkasen!''

A yellow orb of light rapidly manifested, before firing in a horizontal beam-like arc that moved too fast for the aggressive hybrid to dodge, engulfing her in a blinding explosion of light and electricity. Leaping back from the explosion site, Blake spent a moment to catch her breath, briefly debating activating the third technique (or 'stage' as her spirit like to call it) of her Bankai, before dismissing the thought. Unless she was in danger of being defeated, she would hold off on using it. She didn't want to put any undue suffering on her former friend.

Her attention returned to reality as the smoke cleared... and much to her shock, Ruby was nowhere in sight.

 _'What?!'_ The assassin thought in alarm as she looked around hurriedly, only to find nobody in the vast emptiness of her Bankai. _'Impossible! I would've sensed her if she moved, and there's nowhere for her to hide! The only option that leaves would be-'_

A whoosh of wind echoed behind her, and her stomach dropped as she realised her mistake.

 _'...illusion Kidō!'_

Not a second later the curved blade of a scythe pierced her through the stomach, driving so far inside the shaft of the weapon bumped against her lower back, the blade coated in bright crimson. She tried to speak, but her voice was gone; she couldn't formulate any words. Not only because of the wound, but because she lost to such a Kidō - Bakudō 26, Kyokkō, a spell designed around stealth, her forte. The worst part was that _she_ was the one who _taught_ Ruby that very Kidō!

A deep crimson glow emanated from her stomach, and her eyes dilated in fear at the haunting blood-red glow of the scythe.

She stiffened as a quiet, disturbing giggle escaped Ruby, brushing past her ear like a gentle wind.

 **'' _Chinokawaki!_ ''**

Then her world was engulfed in crimson and pain.

* * *

''Yo.''

Pyrrha stared at him in stunned silence, surprised at the ease he countered the Espada's Cero, and the aura that now surrounded the teen. It was hard to discern, but it was like he was a new person. More confident, but not arrogant, if she was to pin it down... more assured, more certain. Determined.

Abruptly the dust cloud caused by Ichigo's Getsuga cleared, split down the middle by a katana, wielded by Grimmjow. The Arrancar had sustained a significant burn down the front of his chest, and while it was slowly healing due to his innate regeneration, it would likely leave a scar. Surprisingly he didn't seem pissed off, instead he sported an eager, daresay battle-hungry grin on his face.

''Finally, someone who's worthwhile to fight.'' Grimmjow remarked, cracking his knuckles. ''What's yer name?''

''Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami.'' The teen introduced. ''You?''

The Espada grinned. ''Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Sexta Espada.''

Ichigo smirked at the blue-haired panther. ''Good... I was hoping to fight a strong opponent.''

Grimmjow's grin widened further. ''I was thinking the same, Shinigami.''

The two remained silent for a long, tense moment, before in unison they lunged at one another with sudden ferocity. Their blades collided with enough force to create a shockwave, shattering the concrete beneath them and sending chunks flying. Ichigo lashed out in a wide arc with his khyber knife, the blade passing mere inches from Grimmjow's iron skin, who retaliated with a sudden kick that sent the teen skidding backwards.

Grimmjow kicked off the ground, speeding at him like a bullet. The substitute deflected the katana that went for his throat, lashing out and scoring a small cut on the Arrancar's extended forearm with his trench knife. He was unprepared for the blue-furred tail that suddenly lunged at him, striking him in the chin and lifting him several feet in the air from the impact. Grimmjow took full advantage of the teen's surprise, spinning around and landing a powerful roundhouse kick that sent his opponent streaking through the air, crashing into a building.

''Che... put up more of a fight, will ya?'' Grimmjow grumbled, staring at the building with slight annoyance.

''Sure thing.''

The Arrancar's eyes widened in genuine shock as he spun, but wasn't fast enough before a khyber knife cleaved a deep gash down his back and ribs, spilling fresh crimson into the air. His tail reacted on instinct and lashed out, parrying aside the smaller blade that went for his stomach before he leapt back to take a moment to breathe. He didn't get the chance however, as the astonishingly fast Shinigami was suddenly in front of him, blade already in motion. With an echoing clang their blades collided, sending sparks sailing through the air as they remained deadlocked, pushing against the other.

Gritting his teeth, the Arrancar leaned back, expecting the teen to overexert himself. Unexpectedly he didn't, instead reacting with surprising fluidity and pulling back in tandem, lowering his stance before thrusting his larger sword out like a rapier. Side-stepping it, Grimmjow batted it aside with his hand before lashing out with a sudden kick that struck the teen's other sword. His tail reacted swiftly, lunging towards Ichigo's face. That was, until his blades glowed a luminous blue.

Without warning twin crescents shot forth, crossing the foot's worth of distance and erupting into a vicious dome of frothing blue energy. Grimmjow leapt out of the dome, small wisps clinging to his form as he scowled, tightening his grip on his Zanpakutō as he looked around for the teen, left hand held close to his chest. His Pesquisa warned him a second beforehand, and he ducked under the blade that swept for his head, retaliating with a kick. It struck true, earning a grunt from the teen.

Ichigo glared at the Arrancar... only for his eyes to widen upon seeing the bright crimson orb in his opponent's left hand.

Grimmjow grinned ferociously. '' _Cero!_ ''

Even with his greatly improved skill with his Idō technique, he couldn't avoid the point-blank beam, his face twisting into a harsh grimace as the screeching beam pressed against his khyber knife. The heat alone was enough to make him sweat, and it took all his strength to divert the beam upwards, where it detonated into a luminous explosion in the stars above.

The teen was forced to defend as Grimmjow came back with a vengeance, roundhouse kick striking his extended forearm with enough force to bruise, nearly knocking the trench knife from his hand. The two rapidly exchanged blows with both swords, hands and feet, neither gaining an edge on the other for nearly a solid minute. Minor wounds were negated by Grimmjow's Hierro and innate regeneration, and Ichigo also regenerated from his wounds, even when not donning his mask. His level of control of his Hollow abilities had only increased during his Bankai training.

Abruptly, the teen vanished with a low thunderclap just in time to avoid the fist that swung for his sternum, appearing above the Arrancar before crashing down on him with a dropkick, sending the blue-haired Faunus crashing into the ground below. The teen waited for several moments, briefly pondering if the Arrancar was down and out, only for the smoke and dust to clear, revealing Grimmjow with a bleeding hand... and a bright blue, electric Cero glowing in the palm of his hand that radiated pure, uncontrollable destruction.

'' _Gran Rey Cero!_ ''

Ichigo's eyes widened as the beam shot, only to rapidly take sudden sharp turns like a lightning bolt, zig-zagging through the air towards him but with speed far greater than any Cero. Without delay he summoned his Hollow mask and charged up both blades, which glowed a volatile black and red, frothing along the edges of the blades with all the fury of a wrathful god.

 **'' _Getsuga Jūjishō!_ ''** He roared, swinging both blades in tandem, releasing a tightly-compressed 'X' that roared as it soared across the sky, meeting the Gran Rey Cero halfway.

The two attacks struck each other, instantly exploding into a titanic explosion of blue, black and red so potent it shook the very skies, dispersing the clouds for miles around and shattering the street below, _obliterating_ nearly an entire block of houses. The shockwave it produced shattered glass a quarter of the city away, uprooting cars and toppling less study buildings like garden sheds or street stalls. Ichigo himself was sent skidding through the air, using Reishi platforms to create drag in order to not be blown away completely. His left pectoral was exposed, his Shihakusho burnt away and the skin beneath scorched black, even as it rapidly began shedding and growing fresh skin.

It took nearly a full minute for the huge explosion to shrink before fizzling out entirely, leaving a strange dome of warped air, rapidly varying in translucent colours like an opaque kaleidoscope. Trying to touch it gave him a brief but harsh shock not unlike a live wire, forcing him to stand back.

 _'Zangetsu, what is this?'_ Ichigo asked internally, staring at the space thoughtfully.

 _''It is a tear in space.''_ The Quincy spirit informed. _''The collision of your two attacks seems to have been so potent is was capable of, if only temporarily, rending the very fabric of space apart.''_

 _'And isn't that a major thing?'_

 _''Somewhat. While the ability to do so is dangerous, what you see before you is only a weak tear. It will heal in less than a minute.''_

As if on cue, the warped space slowly returned to normal, as if it had never existed in the first place.

 _'Interesting.'_ The teen noted idly, his gaze flickering down as he spotted his opponent. Grimmjow also did not escape the blast, as his entire left arm was scorched black - slowly healing, albeit nowhere near as fast as Ichigo's, on account of the latter's high-speed regeneration.

 **''The hell was that?''** Ichigo asked, having to raise his voice to be heard over the aftermath of destruction. Namely blaring alarms and crumbling houses.

Grimmjow smirked up at him, slowly rising to be at eye-level with him, albeit at a distance. ''Gran Rey Cero. It's an attack exclusive to us Espada, one we're forbidden from using inside Las Noches since it'd just destroy it, 'cause it's so powerful. It'd be even more powerful if I was in my released form, but since Aizen wants this town so badly I had to hold back a bit.''

The teen shot the Arrancar an incredulous look. _That_ was holding back?

Before their conversation could continue, a whoosh of quiet Shunpo suddenly whispered across the battlefield, before Blake Belladonna appeared, and Ichigo had to do a double-take at the state she was in. She was covered in numerous small cuts and gashes that littered her entire body along with several larger wounds - the most prominent being a massive, _inch-tall_ trench that went from her left side all the way to just to the right of her stomach, cutting straight through her. It looked as if she was cut a little further to the right, she would _literally_ have been cut in half.

As it was, the black-haired girl was bleeding profusely and barely holding herself together. The only reason she was even standing was several strange, marionette-esque shadow strings that held her aloft.

''Fuckin' hell.'' Grimmjow blinked, stunned. ''You look like shit.''

''Tell me something I don't know.'' Blake grit out, sending a _very_ unamused glare at the Espada. ''We're leaving.''

Immediately Grimmjow growled. ''Fuck no we ain't! I've finally found someone worth giving a good fight, aside from that asshole Nnoitra!''

''If I bleed to death then you'll have to explain to Aizen-sama why you lost all your Fracción plus his personal infiltrator.'' Blake replied sharply, glaring harshly. ''We've lost Grimmjow, and the rest of the Shinigami will be on you in a minute or less. I'll be dead in two if I don't get medical help. _We. Are. Leaving!_ ''

Grimmjow opened his mouth, before it closed with an almost audible click, and he begrudgingly sheathed his blade. ''Fine.''

The Arrancar turned to face Ichigo, who stood watching, blades lowered. It was clear he wasn't going to attack a wounded third party, even if they were his enemy. The fight was between them, and it could wait.

They had a whole war to settle it, after all.

With a derisive scoff, the blue-haired Arrancar raised his hand, grasping the air and opening a Garganta. Without hesitation Blake all but threw herself inside, and Grimmjow grumpily followed suit. Then, with a low boom of the Garganta closing, they were gone.

Sheathing his blades in their bandage wrappings, Ichigo sighed and dismissed his mask, gazing around the battlefield with a worried frown. The destruction was easily evident, and it made him wonder if Karakura Town would survive the coming war - if it would still stand come next year, or even the next month. Before becoming a Shinigami he had never even considered the prospect his home town may be destroyed, but now upon seeing the destruction - all of it _collateral,_ not intentional - wrought by the Arrancar, he was truly beginning to worry his home may no longer be around.

What of the civilian casualties, even? The normal protocol was to head to one of the many bunkers around the city, and if that wasn't possible you were to hide in a tightly confined space such as a cellar or narrow alley - somewhere a Hollow couldn't get you. However, he doubted even the potent Sekkiseki bunkers could resist the wrath of an Espada's Cero, or a misfired Getsuga Tenshō. He had tried to avoid it where possible, but there were cases where he couldn't prevent collateral damage, and the knowledge he was unintentionally destroying his home hurt more than he'd like to admit.

Suddenly a wave of Hollow-tint Reiatsu washed over him, tearing him from his thoughts. For a brief moment he thought Grimmjow was back to continue the fight, only to freeze as he realised the familiarity of the Reiatsu.

''Ruby!'' He exclaimed, immediately disappearing in a hasty step of Idō.

He flickered across Karakura Town, coming to a stop near one of the several forests that outlined the town's walls that added some greenery to the city. His eyes landed upon Ruby, who danced amongst the trees, alone, but giggling all the same and talking to nobody. The truly telling thing was the Hollow mask adorned on her face, her Bankai scythe wielded in her right hand, carelessly swinging it about, decapitating several innocent trees in the process.

''Ruby?'' Ichigo called out warily. Something wasn't right.

The Rose heiress spun around to face him, tilting her head like a doll without a string. **''Hiya Ichi-kun~! D'ya want to play too?''**

Ichigo paused, briefly surprised by the change in wording, like she had suddenly gained a slight accent. Pushing past it, he raised his blades defensively. ''Ruby, take off your Hollow mask.''

 **''Why?''** She whined almost like a child, swinging her scythe around and balancing it on her shoulder. **''It's so _fun~_ ''**

''Ru-'' He was about to repeat himself, only to suddenly lean back to avoid the scythe that very nearly took his head off, shocking him with her sudden speed.

 **''C'mon, let's play a bit!''** Ruby declared gleefully, lunging at him with stunning eagerness.

He swung out with his khyber knife, clashing against the polearm and holding it back, preventing her from striking him. ''Ruby, snap out of it!''

 **''Snap out of what? I'm fine~!''** She cheerfully responded with a laugh, pulling back only to sweep in low, forcing him to leap over it and into the air. She pursued him with speed rivalling if not matching his Idō, clashing with him in the air with enough force to create a shockwave.

Retreating in a flurry of Idō, Ichigo grimaced as she pursued him, his mind churning to find a solution to the new problem. The logical solution would be to destroy her mask, but as much as he hated to admit it he didn't have enough precise skill to cut only her mask without potentially mutilating her face, if not killing her outright with a strike to the head. That only left Bakudō - which he didn't have immense skill with - or knocking her out. Something that would be a problem given she was almost as fast as he was.

Grimacing, he idly noted it probably wasn't the smartest idea to take on a Hollow-empowered Bankai with just his Shikai, no matter how powerful it was. Not to mention if what she had previously told him about her Bankai - that she got stronger the more hits she landed - then it was safe to say she had powered up a great deal because of her fight with traitor, Blake. Reaching up, he grasped the air above his hairline, causing black and red energy to swiftly gather before he pulled down, summoning his Hollow mask once more.

Vanishing in a step of empowered Idō, he appeared behind Ruby and swung for the back of her head, but her instincts gave her a moment of warning and she ducked, letting the attack sail harmlessly overhead. A grunt escaped his lips as she spun, kicking him in the gut hard only to follow up with her scythe, cutting a moderate gash across his ribs. In return however he took her by surprise, his knee jerking up and knocking her scythe to the side, making her overextend lest she drop her weapon.

Once more he swung for the head, intending on bashing her mask in, but she leaned back just in time to let the attack pass her, rapidly flipping backwards to clear distance between them. The teen didn't pursue, pausing a moment to catch his breath. He wasn't worried about her outlasting him - he had a lot more stamina than she did, and if necessary he could take his power to the next level - but what troubled him was her Bankai. She never mentioned if it had any weaknesses, or more importantly, _limits_. For all he knew she could infinitely become stronger, until she was more powerful than even the Captain Commander. It was a stretch and he doubted it was _that_ powerful, but the possibility troubled him deeply.

Ruby disappeared and he tensed, before raising his blade and blocking the blade that swept for his head, the clash creating a powerful gust around them. Her foot lashed out to kick his sternum but he blocked it with his forearm, which he promptly kicked off of, landing with a twirl before lunging at him, sweeping upwards with the curved blade of her scythe, forcing him to avoid it.

However, she didn't pursue him, and much to his surprise she suddenly grabbed the front of her mask, a groan slipping past her lips. **''No~ I want to play more~! I want to-''**

She abruptly fell silent, and from the angle he was standing at he couldn't see her eyes. After several long, tense moments her hand slowly lowered to it's side, and a long sigh passed her lips.

 **''How troublesome.''** She said, making Ichigo tense. Her tone, until mere moments prior, lacked the overly joyful tone. Hell it wasn't even her normal upbeat tone. Instead it was bored, daresay apathetic. Empty. Desolate.

 **''Ruby?''** He asked cautiously, slowly circling around so he was facing her directly.

Twin golden eyes flickered to him, holding no emotion within. **''Nope. The name's Shiro.''**

 _'Her Hollow?'_ Ichigo blinked in surprise, watching as she raised her hand and pushed the mask off to the side, revealing her face and still-hollowfied eyes. **''What happened to Ruby?''**

 **''Power overload.''** She responded lazily. **''The combination of her Bankai's influence with her mask nearly devoured her. I had to take control before she was consumed completely... she's probably somewhere in our Inner World, sleeping.''**

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, looking for any sign of deceit, but found none. Hell if he was to gauge the Hollow, he was willing to bet she didn't _care_ enough to lie. It was all in her eyes; a seemingly unending apathy that almost sucked him in, like the temptations of a siren.

 **''Fine, I'll** take your word for it.'' The teen replied, removing his mask mid-sentence. ''Do you know when she'll be back in control?''

 **''Nope.''** The Hollow shrugged, her Bankai scythe glowing a bright red before it reverted to it's Shikai state, then back to it's sealed state. **''I'm guessing a day or two.''**

Ichigo grunted, gesturing for her to follow before vanishing in a flicker of Idō, heading towards the Urahara Shoten. The low buzz of Sonido boomed as Shiro appeared beside him, and he had to keep his eyes forward lest he stare. There was something just uncomfortable about the completely apathetic look on her face, so different from the Ruby he knew.

The trip to the Shoten was spent in silence, and when they arrived they found the others had already arrived and were inside. Entering through the open door, they trekked down the hall to the main room, where everyone was gathered. Sun sat at the table alongside Ishida, both with several scrapes and cuts, but otherwise fairly well-off. Inoue was working overtime, healing both Coco and Pyrrha simultaneously, with Velvet behind her helping lighten the burden with her Shikai along with Tessai who was using healing Kidō.

Of course, the moment they entered all eyes were on them, not least because of their wounds. Also because of Ruby's - Shiro's? - still hollowfied eyes and present mask.

''Ruby?'' Pyrrha asked, uncertain and slightly uncomfortable. Though that could also be because of her rapidly-healing wounds.

 **''Ruby's sleepin'. The name's Shiro.''** The Hollow responded with a slight drawl, the warped double-tone voice putting several on edge.

Ichigo stepped in before any misunderstandings could happen. ''Apparently Ruby overexerted herself with her Bankai and Hollow powers, and Shiro - her Hollow - had to take control to prevent her from being 'devoured'... whatever that means.''

 **''Going insane. Or her mind breaking down.''** Shiro replied to him, unfazed by the horrified looks from Pyrrha and Inoue.

''...right.'' He nodded slowly, before shaking his head with a sigh as he sat down near the wall. ''That aside, I'm guessing we won?''

''Indeed!'' A cheerful voice drew the eyes off him and Shiro, to where Urahara entered the room. ''Five of the six Arrancar were killed during the fighting, with only the strongest escaping.''

''No surprise there.'' Sun commented dryly. ''The guy I was fighting was a pushover. His name was Nadeem I think - Arrancar number fourteen.''

''Ours was Yylfordt Granz, Arrancar number fifteen.'' Ishida added his two cents, pushing up his glasses. ''While powerful, it wasn't overly difficult to take him down with Wukong-san's help.''

''Sado-san and I fought Edrad Liones. He was number thirteen.'' Velvet chimed in quietly.

Ichigo blinked, glancing around for the aforementioned teen. ''Where's Chad?''

''He went home.'' Velvet replied. ''Inoue-san healed him up before arriving here, so he is in good health.''

The teen released a tense breathe, nodding his silent thanks to the auburn-haired healer, who smiled in response.

''I fought two - some weak Arrancar by the name of Di Roy Rinker, Arrancar number sixteen, and a much stronger one; Shawlong Koufang, Arrancar number eleven.'' Coco informed from her position on the floor, voice professional. ''He was tough, I'll give him that. Definitely high-tier Lieutenant-class. I had to use my full power to beat him.''

''I intercepted the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.'' Pyrrha added, grimacing. ''I lost by a large margin, and was forced to use my Bankai to have a fighting chance. I was taken out of combat and Kurosaki-san took over for me.''

Ichigo nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, he was powerful. It almost felt like I was fighting Qrow again, but more destructive. He also didn't release his Resurrección either.''

Several heads nodded in agreement or sported fresh grimaces, the mere thought of someone of Qrow's level on the enemy side wasn't a pleasant one.

 **''Ruby fought Blake.''** Shiro tacked on lazily, standing beside the door with her arms crossed over her chest, face impassive. **''Evenly matched in Shikai, she lost in Bankai, but won with her Hollow powers.''**

''So Belladonna has a Bankai then.'' Coco mused with a frown. ''Not surprising, really. She's been a Shinigami for a while, and was pretty powerful when she became a Lieutenant.''

A few uncomfortable murmurs passed between all those present. It seems it was not only their side that was getting stronger each day.

''That aside,'' Urahara spoke up, tipping his hand down slightly. ''The Captains will call a meeting in the morning, so drop by sometime around ten. Members of the Green, Silver and Brown Division are already on their way to coordinate relief efforts, so you can all rest.''

A chorus of affirmatives spread between them, and after some idle after-battle chatter the Shinigami's left, giving brief parting greetings before heading to their temporary lodgings. Ichigo and Shiro were some of the last, leaving at a much more sedated pace than the way they arrived. The events of the day weighed heavily on Ichigo, and he honestly just wanted to sleep - a sentiment shared by Shiro, although for different reasons. Primarily because she liked sleeping.

When they arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic the lights were off, minus the living room and kitchen. When they entered Isshin was sitting on the sofa watching TV, a soap opera of some kind, and a quick Reiatsu scan found the twins asleep upstairs despite the chaos. Given Isshin's evident skill in Kidō, it wasn't strange to believe he created sound-proofing or a Kidō barrier around the house during the fighting. It wouldn't be the first time.

''We're back.'' Ichigo announced, mindfully keeping his voice low.

''Ahh.'' Isshin hummed in acknowledgement. ''Yuzu kept some leftovers for you two in the fridge, if you're hungry.''

''Nah, I'm heading to bed.'' The teen declined, though made a mental note to take them to the warehouse tomorrow for lunch.

 **''I wanna sleep too.''** Shiro added, and Ichigo had to stifle a snicker when his father nearly jumped a foot in the air. The double-toned voice was difficult to get used to, but the reactions from other people was amusing.

After giving a brief explanation about Ruby and Shiro swapping control, the Arrancar invasion, and other small details they ascended the stairs, departing to their rooms. It was already several hours into the morning, and he was privately glad there'd be no school tomorrow on account of all the destruction. It meant he could catch up on some well-needed sleep. Well-needed because he hadn't stopped fighting Zangetsu for Bankai in about... seventy hours. At least he won the bet with Ruby, something he was certainly gonna rub that in when she came back.

Sighing he slid into bed, wearing a shirt and boxers. The coolness of the sheets was a welcome relief, and he could almost feel himself begin to drift off. Until his door creaked open, that is. Blinking blearily, he squinted through the darkness of the room, before blinking in surprise upon seeing Ru- _Shiro_ , standing in the doorway. She dressed in the same fluffy white pyjamas bottoms and maroon vest that Ruby tended to wear, and her mask was now resting on the top of her head like a hat.

 **''I can't sleep alone.''** Shiro said bluntly, looking away in an almost cute, bashful manner.

Ichigo only sighed. He was too tired for this. ''Get in.''

The Hollow readily obliged, sneaking under the covers and curling up against him. Had he not been on the verge of sleep, he would've chuckled at the thought of a _Hollow_ being unable to sleep alone.

Barely a minute later, the weight of sleep consumed him, and he drifted off.

* * *

Blake stifled a groan as she laid on the medical table within Szayel's lab, trying her hardest not to move as she awaiting the scientist's return.

Several sharp footfalls echoed through the laboratory drew her eye, and she was surprised to see Aizen of all people, his trademark smile on his face.

''L-Lord Aizen...?''

''Hello Blake.'' He greeted cordially. ''I have a proposition for you.''

Aizen snapped his fingers and Szayel walked out from one of the many doors in the room, bringing something over. Blake's eyes widened upon seeing the syringe filled with dark grey energy, tightly bound within the glass vial. Even without looking at it she could sense what it was, and it made her feel both scared... and eager.

Hollow Reiryoku.

''Would you like to take the next step in evolution?''

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Kuroneko: Zannen'na Kanashimi = Black Cat: Regretful Sorrow. (Blake's Bankai)**

 _ **Saisho Seikatsu: Osore = First Life: Fear. (Blake's Bankai Technique)**_

 _ **Ni-banme Seikatsu: Ikari = Second Life: Anger. (Blake's Bankai Technique)**_

 _ **Kyokkō = Bent Light. (Bakudō #26)**_

 _ **Gran Rey Cero = Grand King Zero. (Hollow Technique)**_

* * *

 **A/N: Psycho Ruby is a scary Ruby.**

 **So there's the sorta-reveal I was hinting at for a while. Originally I was gonna make a lot of the Bleach characters Faunus, but I discarded the idea early on a went for a more grim take as to why there isn't as many present, or even mentioned.**

 **Shiro-chan is also staying for a chapter or two. Even Inner Hollows need screen-time.**

 **Also as a side-note; no, Grimmjow isn't as powerful as Qrow. Just from Ichigo's perspective it felt similar enough so he compared the two.**

 **I'm also using Ichigo's Bankai training as a viable, reasonable excuse to cover some of my shortcomings in the past, as pointed out by others - namely how Ichigo uses Idō, but it has no viable benefit over Shunpo, as he seemed to be pretty much the same speed. Same for him worrying over his Reiryoku, despite having a ton of it. Pointed thanks to SomethingAncient for taking notice of those flaws; I will attempt to remedy them from now on, without making the change seem sudden.**

 **Till next time~!**


	28. Chapter 28: Through Hollow Eyes

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **This chapter will be more oriented to be from Shiro's perspective, discounting the first part that is.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 28: Through Hollow Eyes**_

* * *

Ichigo stirred from his slumber, stifling a yawn as his eyes fluttered open. The morning sunlight peered through the curtains, and the muted sounds of activity downstairs alerted that his family was up and about. Shifting slightly, he stretched his arms up towards the roof with a pleased groan, feeling immensely refreshed after a good night's sleep, even if it was less than normal. A quick glance at his alarm clock said it was quarter to nine, which gave him plenty of time to get ready and head over to the Urahara Shoten.

He attempted to sit up, only for his sleeping companion to make herself known, still fast asleep but clinging to his form like he was a giant teddy bear. He repressed a sigh, because on one hand he needed to wake her if he wanted to get up, but at the same time he _really_ liked the idea of sleep. After a few moments of mulling it over, he shook the girl lightly, gaining zero response - not even a twitch. Shaking her harder, she still refused to respond, leading him to wonder how heavy a sleeper she was.

Before he could try the option of kicking her out of the bed, she stirred, sleepy mumbles escaping her lips before her eyes lazily opened, revealing them to still be a bright gold against a black sclera. Shiro was still in control it seems.

''Morning.'' He said dryly. ''Can you let go of me now?''

Shiro stared at him for a long moment, before letting go with slight reluctance... before immediately snatching up the blankets and tucking back in to sleep. He shook his head in bemusement, grabbing some clothes from his closet before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Ten minutes later he returned to his room, unsurprised to see Shiro still tucked into bed, dozing. He shook her by the shoulder, stirring her once more back to consciousness, and getting a flat stare from the Hollow. While not annoyed, it was clear she wasn't pleased.

 **''What?''**

''We still have a meeting to attend, you know.'' Ichigo reminded, prompting the Hollow to sigh deeply, as if the mere concept was exhausting.

 **''Fine...''** She groused, pulling the blankets off her with an expression of strong reluctance.

He rolled his eyes at her, but paused when he noticed she still had her mask on the top of her head. ''Now that I think about it, can you dismiss your mask, since you're technically using Ruby's body?''

Shiro also paused, looking mildly surprised by the prospect. **''I'm... not sure, actually. Never tried; this is the first time I've taken control of her body.''**

Reaching up, she grasped the mask by the edge and pulled, but to no avail. When she tried moving it worked fine - she could slide it around her face and the top of her head, but it simply refused to part with her skull, as if there was a powerful magnetic connection keeping them together. He supposed it made sense, given she was a Hollow, and a Hollow's mask was supposed to be important to them. Ruby once told him, long before Aizen betrayed the Shinigami, that a Hollow mask was their weak point, and destroying it could have terrible consequences for the Hollow. She didn't know what those 'consequences' were, only that was what she was taught in the academy.

Before he could shrug off their minor theory, he was taken aback when Shiro suddenly grabbed her mask... and _crushed_ it in her grip. In an instant a bright flash of light suddenly exploded into existence, blinding him for a moment, only for the light to vanish as soon as it appeared. He blinked several times, dazed, as the spots in his vision cleared, revealing nothing to have changed... minus Shiro.

The Hollow had lost the mask entirely, and now had a small chunk seemingly attached to the right side of her forehead, two small parts jutting down around the outer edges of her eyes. More than that, a pair of bony _wolf ears_ were now present on the top of her head, her hair smoothly waving around it, as if they poked straight out of her scalp. Both new additions were made of pure white bone, with only the ears having a hint of deep red on the tips. The most attention-grabbing part, however, was her eyes. They had remained a bright gold colour, but no longer had a black sclera to it. Just normal white.

''What-'' Shiro spoke, freezing instantly. Her voice sounded _just_ like Ruby's - it no longer held the eerie double-tone echo to it. ''...I-I feel... strange...''

Ichigo's eyes widened as he put two-and-two together. ''You... became an Arrancar?''

Shiro didn't respond, her typical aloof expression replaced by one of shock.

Stunned silence reigned for several long moments, before Ichigo face-palmed himself, sighing deeply.

''We need to ask Urahara about this.''

* * *

Flashing across Karakura Town towards the Urahara Shoten, Shiro had much to contemplate.

She hadn't expected to suddenly become an Arrancar upon removing her mask. The ramifications of it were also not lost on her, and her normally-sluggish mind buzzed about in her head, thinking of all the possibilities this unlocked. However it was hard to focus on that, as she felt... strange. It was the only word she could think of. Bizarre feelings that made her jittery in a positive way, want to run around aimlessly and laugh, all sorts of pointless, meaningless things.

Was... was this what _joy_ felt like?

It was such a bewildering notion, but she felt it must be true. She wasn't some emotionless skeleton or anything, but whatever feelings she held were always muted. Suppressed instinctively, weighed down by something intangible that escaped her knowledge... but now she felt so free, so light, and it was almost intoxicating.

However it also posed the question of _why_ she could suddenly feel such powerful emotions. The only logical conclusion was because she had broken her mask and transformed into an Arrancar, but why? What did Arrancars gain that separated them from Hollows? Did she differ, because she was an Inner Hollow? She never had the 'hunger' to devour souls, nor did Ruby gain the urge, so it isn't bizarre to guess she was unique from even Arrancars. Perhaps even more unique that Ichigo's Hollow, Zangetsu - he was a spirit born from Ichigo's soul, whereas she was artificially grown in Ruby's. Akin to planting a seed in a garden, and depositing a half-grown plant - same outcome, different origins.

Shiro dismissed the deep thoughts with a weary sigh. She wasn't used to pondering such complex possibilities. She was more attuned to sleeping with her doll (though a bundle of sticks and leaves was hardly a doll, it was more than enough for her).

With a step of Sonido, she appeared in front of the Urahara Shoten, Ichigo already present. He spared her a glance before turning and entering the store, looking exasperated merely by looking at her. She wasn't surprised; she was a Hollow, a Shinigami's prime enemy, and also a being currently possessing his girlfriend's body. It was logical for him to be at least a little suspicious of her, and she was mildly surprised he hadn't threatened her to bring Ruby back or something of that description.

Perhaps he _trusted_ her?

No, such a thing would be stupid. She was a Hollow after all - a Shinigami trusted their enemy? Ridiculous. It made no logical sense... yet, her heart told her that he trusted her, and she should trust him. Was it because of her newfound emotions, leading her to form a bond with him? Or was it leftover pieces of Ruby's affection for him, influencing her mind? She doubted the latter, but today seemed to be a day for impossibilities.

''Welcome, Kurosaki-san!'' Urahara joyously greeted the teenager, who grumbled something far less jolly in response. She couldn't blame him. ''And you seem different today, Shiro-chan!''

''That's why we're here early.'' She deadpanned at the man, who blinked in surprise. Probably the lack of double-tone.

She couldn't fault him. _She_ was floundered by it as well.

''...well, this is certainly an interesting development.'' Urahara mused, tugging the brim of his hat to cover his eyes. ''Come in. Most of your Shinigami friends haven't arrived yet.''

Both hybrids complied, following after the shopkeeper deeper into the store to the living room, where Tessai was present carrying a few boxes in and out of the store. As the trio sat at the table the muscular man vanished into the kitchen, only to reappear less than ten seconds later with a mug of tea for each of them. Barely three seconds after the mugs hit the table did Urahara speak.

''So, mind telling me how this-'' He gestured at Shiro, ''-happened? Because if my current theory is correct, then she has become an Arrancar.''

''That's what we thought as well.'' Ichigo nodded thoughtfully. ''We were talking about if she could remove her mask, and after failing to, she crushed it and... this happened.''

Shiro twitched. ''You don't have to say it so negatively.''

''Sorry.'' He muttered, looking away awkwardly.

Urahara only seemed amused by their byplay. ''Well that does explain a lot. Breaking one's mask is the primary method for a Hollow to become an Arrancar - provided they have enough power, that is. It is impossible for any Hollow below Menos-class to become an Arrancar... at least to our knowledge. With Aizen at the helm, that concept is dubious.''

Ichigo shot the shopkeeper an incredulous look. ''Wait, you mean Aizen is _creating_ the Arrancar? I thought he was just enlisting them!''

''Unfortunately not.'' Urahara murmured grimly. ''Natural Arrancar are rare - most likely because Hollows know instinctively to not let their masks be damaged at all costs, and to purposefully destroy their own masks would be foolish in their eyes. Only Vasto Lorde, who in most cases lack purpose or drive, would even attempt it - hence the rarity of both Arrancar and Vasto Lorde.''

''More importantly, natural Arrancar are imperfect.'' The shopkeeper continued, leaning forwards. ''Their powers are _nowhere_ near as the level of the Espada. Perhaps at the level of a Captain, maybe stronger if they were formerly a Vasto Lorde, but certainly not to the current extent. And they certainly don't possess a Zanpakutō which to release their power from.''

''So how's he doing it then?'' Shiro asked bluntly, staring pointedly at the man.

Urahara only smiled jovially in response. ''Well, that'll be discussed during the meeting, Shiro-chan!''

Shiro let out a sound of displeasure, both at the honorific and the wait, but begrudgingly conceded.

''Getting this conversation back on track.'' Urahara became serious again. ''Can you use your Hollow abilities like normal, such as Cero?''

She tilted her head curiously, extending her index finger towards the roof as she gathered Reishi and Reiryoku at the tip, causing it to glow a faint red before she stopped it. ''Yes, I can.''

''Hm... can you use Resurrección?'' Urahara asked curiously, eyes gleaming with interest.

Shiro frowned, her eyes lowering to the Zanpakutō sheathed at her waist. She could feel no Hollow-esque energy in the blade, not like with an Arrancar. It was purely Shinigami - understandable, given it _was_ Ketsukei Bara, who was born from Ruby's _Shinigami_ soul. Perhaps she could ask Ketsukei Bara later.

''No, I don't think so.''

''But you still use the Hollow version of Shunpo?''

Shiro nodded, wondering where he was going with this. ''Can you reverse it?''

''Nope!'' Urahara jovially smiled. ''Once a Hollow becomes an Arrancar, they can never revert back to a Hollow. Why, don't you like being an Arrancar?''

She paused, frowning slightly. Did she dislike being an Arrancar? The whole... emotion part was disorienting and strange, but not outright negative. Her power hadn't increased or decreased due to breaking her mask, and the bone ears on her head made her feel more like her actual self. The lack of the double-tone echo - a trademark of her voice - wasn't pleasant, but she could deal with it. Overall... she liked the her new race.

''No, I do.'' Shiro finally replied, contemplative. ''It's just... these _feelings_ are so hard to get used to. I'm not used to having strong emotions...''

The two males stared at her in a mix of surprise and amusement, and she looked away, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

''That's possibly because you've regained what a Hollow has lost.'' Urahara spoke. ''The heart.''

Was that why she felt so strange, because she had regained her heart? Her _humanity?_

Somehow, the prospect terrified her.

* * *

Short of twenty minutes later, everyone had assembled at the Shoten, and were now just waiting on the Captains calling them.

''You look different than yesterday.'' Pyrrha commented, her expression still slightly uneasy, but nowhere near as yesterday.

Probably the semi-normal eyes and voice.

''I became an Arrancar.'' Shiro replied dully, pointing to her mask fragment. ''Still getting used to it myself.''

''A manifestation of a persons Hollow powers possessing their host, and then becoming an Arrancar.'' Coco intoned, body facing the soon-to-be projection but with head turned to face her, arms crossed. ''Can't say I've hear anything like it.''

Shiro didn't bother replying. She had a feeling Coco wasn't exactly as fond of her as the others were. Unsurprising of a former assassin.

Oh she noticed it, even if Ruby had been oblivious to the subtle signs. The way the Lieutenant carried herself with lethal grace, rarely wasting a movement and always being curt when the situation was serious. How she always eliminated weak foes with executional attacks or crippling blows. They were all traits that Qrow shared, as did nearly every assassin worth their weight. It was why Shiro was so cautious of the woman - it was hard to predict her reactions. Coco and Ruby might be friends, but they same could not be said for the Hollow inside her.

Her golden eyes flickered briefly to the side, where Ichigo was leaning against the wall, eyes closed as he conversed with his spirits. She wondered what connection between him and the Hollow Zangetsu was like. She had caught glimpses, but had never crept into his Inner World to see the spirit for herself. She could never muster the motivation, nor the effort.

Spirits could travel to another person's Inner World based upon numerous factors, but there were a few key ones. Close proximity in the real world, close emotional connection - often to the point of close family, lovers or best friends - and a level of deep trust. Moreover, the spirits of the receiver could reject any foreign presences, effectively preventing other spirits from entering unless they allowed it. Spirits would also be pulled back to their host should any of the key factors abruptly change, such as a sudden loss of trust, heartbreak, or significant physical distance.

She was drawn from her thoughts as Ichigo's eyes blinked open, and their eyes met for a few long seconds before she averted her gaze, something akin to embarrassment bubbling in her gut before she shook the foreign emotion off.

Abruptly the screen before them fizzled, a loading bar appearing, prompting Coco to mutter; ''Welp, time for the report...''

A few seconds later the screen flickered, before a picture materialised; the Captain's Hall, held from a slightly elevated angle to look down the two lines of Captains, ending with the Captain Commander and Head Lieutenant at the far end of the room. All Captains - bar Aizen of course - were in attendance.

 _''Lieutenant Nikos. Lieutenant Adel.''_ Yamamoto addressed the commander, and vice-commander, of the forward operating team. _''Report.''_

''Hai, Captain Commander.'' Pyrrha stepped forth, face a mask of seriousness. ''The Arrancar invaded a second time, this time numbering to six in total, and Blake Belladonna accompanied them during the course of the incursion.''

''Yasutora Sado engaged a man by the name of Edrad Liones alongside Third Seat Scarlatina, suffering significant injuries but emerging victorious. Third Seat Wukong fought and defeated an Gillian-class Arrancar called Nakeem, before assisting the Quincy, Uryū Ishida, and Orihime Inoue to take down Yylfordt Granz, an Adjuchas-class Arrancar.'' Pyrrha continued, tone professional.

Coco stepped forwards, standing next to Pyrrha. ''I fought two Arrancar. A weakling by the name of Di Roy Rinker; probably Gillian-class, at least in terms of power, and severely overconfident, borderline arrogant. I suffered no injuries during the fight.''

''I was, however, ambushed by a second Arrancar, who was the second-strongest Arrancar in the invasion force. A powerful Adjuchas-class by the name of Shawlong Koufang. Highly skilled and perceptive, he saw through my Shikai easily, and we were at a stalemate. When he released his Resurrección, I was left with no other choice than to use my Bankai, and thus defeated him.'' Coco reported stoically, not a trace of boasting in her words, merely cold facts.

The brunette stepped back, letting the Captains' attention fall on Pyrrha. ''As there was nobody else available, I engage the leader of the incursion. His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada and a Vasto Lorde.''

Quiet murmurs spread throughout the Captains. Unsurprising, given that the currently present Shinigami were unsettled when they first heard too.

''My Shikai was... ineffective against him. Completely. I was forced to use my Bankai to deal any meaningful damage to him, but was overpowered regardless. This was _without_ him releasing his Resurrección.'' Pyrrha continued grimly. ''Ichigo Kurosaki intervened before I could be incapacitated, and held off the Espada until he eventually retreated.''

All eyes flickered to Ichigo, who stood more in view of the camera, but wasn't nearly as professional. ''He's strong. It almost felt like I was fighting Qrow again. He specialises in speed and strength, and has good reflexes. He seemed to favour hand-to-hand over using his Zanpakutō, but he was still pretty good with it. He only ended up retreating because Belladonna-san arrived in a critical state, due to her fight with Ruby.''

Like a flock of animated seagulls, all eyes swivelled onto Shiro, who only mentally sighed. _'How troublesome...'_

Stepping forwards so she was in full view, she spoke curtly, mustering up whatever professionalism she had. ''Ruby fought Blake. They were even in Shikai, and Ruby tried convincing Blake to surrender, which led to a sappy dialogue before Blake revealed her Bankai. Ruby released hers, but was outperformed, forcing her to use her Hollow powers to even the odds. It worked... but it had the negative effect of overloading her psyche, and I, her Hollow, was forced to take control to prevent her going outright insane.''

There was a long moment of silence, and for all her apathy it was a struggle for Shiro to not shift under the weight in the air. Now she was really starting to regret feeling emotions so potently.

 _''While information about Blake Belladonna possessing Bankai is useful,''_ Qrow spoke up languidly, smirking. _''I'm more curious as to what happened to my daughter, and who you are.''_

There was no malice in his tone, oddly. Only thinly veiled amusement, as if someone was telling a corny joke. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

''I'm Ruby's Inner Hollow, who she calls Shiro.'' She introduced herself. ''As for my host, Ruby is somewhere in our Inner World, sleeping I guess. It'll probably take a few days for her to recover.''

Qrow stared at her for a moment longer, before he asked another question. _''And what's with the mask fragment?''_

''I... became an Arrancar. Unintentionally.''

 _''Unintentionally?''_

''Me and Ichigo were wondering if I could remove my mask.'' She elaborated stiffly. ''I broke my mask, and this happened.''

Qrow, apparently satisfied, stepped back into line, only for Ciel Soleil to take his place. _''What do you mean your host was overloaded? Does her Bankai incur a backlash to her?''_

''Her Bankai causes her to progressively become more bloodthirsty, in exchange for rapidly increasing power.'' Shiro explained bluntly, not keen on revealing the full nature of her host's Bankai to random people, even if they were co-workers. ''The added influence from her Hollow powers was too much for her, and I couldn't do anything to hold it back, since she was actively drawing on my power.''

 _''Hm, that's quite bothersome.''_ Kyoraku spoke up, smiling lightly. _''There has to be a workaround though, right? Wouldn't be good if Ruby-chan couldn't use her full power without going mad.''_

Shiro frowned. Was there a way to overcome that drawback? ''If there is, I don't know about it. Ketsukei Bara might, but I can't seem to contact her since becoming an Arrancar.''

 _''Something to look into then.''_ Kyoraku said in a light-hearted manner, yet the order was clear, veiled behind a mask of friendliness. At least he didn't look at her like she was a ticking time bomb.

The door to the communications room opened, and Urahara stepped inside, a jovial smile on his face as usual. ''Hello~ Apologies for being late, but Tessai-san brought in a new order~''

 _''No, no, you're right on time Kisuke.''_ Summer Rose spoke up pleasantly, smiling. _''Please enlighten us as to why these Arrancar are so suddenly appearing, will you?''_

''Hai, Hai.'' The shopkeeper waved off, whipping out his fan to hide his face. ''I take it we're all one the same page that Aizen is responsible for creating, and leading, the Arrancars, correct?''

A chorus of affirmatives came from all those present.

''Well, for those unaware, the Arrancar seen are more 'complete' than a traditional Arrancar. Their power is much greater than their Menos equivalent, they possess a Zanpakutō, and wield much more advanced, refined techniques. Such a complete Arrancar is legendary in rarity - it would not be a overestimation to say no more than five complete Arrancar's have naturally occurred, before now of course.'' Urahara explained at length.

 _''Get to the point, Kisuke Urahara.''_ Yamamoto ordered sternly.

''As you wish.'' Urahara's fan snapped closed, revealing his deathly serious face. ''Sōsuke Aizen was capable of creating these complete Arrancar because of a device; the Hōgyoku. It is a device that is capable of breaking the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami, hence the sudden creation of complete Arrancar.''

There was a moment of stunned, heavy silence, before Urahara continued.

''I originally created this device a hundred and ten years ago.'' The man said, causing many Shinigami's eyes to widen. ''Sōsuke Aizen had created his own as well, and used his unfinished Hōgyoku to infect several Captains and Lieutenants with a Hollow virus, creating a hybrid between Hollow and Shinigami; the Visored.''

''After myself, Yoruichi-san and Tessai-san escaped with the Visored, I kept a hold of my Hōgyoku, since it was obvious Aizen-san was after it. Short of twenty years ago, I implanted it voluntarily into a former colleague.'' He went on, his tone curt. ''Shortly after Kurosaki-san and his fellows invaded The Vale, a being we now know as the humanised Grimm attacked my colleague non-lethally, stealing the Hōgyoku from him. Considering an unfinished Hōgyoku wouldn't be capable of producing such complete Arrancar, it is almost certain Aizen-san is in possession of both Hōgyoku... and, that he is working alongside the Grimm.''

If the air before was heavy, now it felt utterly stifling, so much that Shiro felt the need to go outside for air. _'...I've decided I hate strategizing.'_

 _''That... is very severe news.''_ Glynda spoke up grimly. _''Is it possible for him to create even more Arrancar?''_

''Perhaps. While I am the creator of the Hōgyoku, even I don't know it's true limitations.'' Urahara confessed, and it spoke to the device's sheer complexity that one of the Twelve Division's greatest minds couldn't fully understand it. ''Logically, and by the limits of the physical and spiritual, it shouldn't be capable of doing it _infinitely_ , and must have a cool-down period between uses, lest it incur stress that would effect it's performance. Considering how difficult it was for me to create one orb, I doubt Aizen-san is keen on damaging the ones he has.''

 _''Regardless, this poses a much greater threat.''_ Summer spoke up, a frown crossing her face briefly. _''If it is true that Sōsuke is also working with the Grimm... then it may turn into a war of attrition that we cannot win.''_

 _''Indeed.''_ Port agreed, looking quite serious as well. For once. _''Perhaps a pre-emptive strike would be worthwhile?''_

 _''Sending a strike force into unknown and uncharted territory is suicide.''_ Toshiro commented. _''Not to mention directly into the enemy base.''_

 _''True. Such a move would be far too risky, not even mentioning_ how _we would get into Hueco Mundo.''_ Unohana agreed.

Summer gained a hint of a smile. _''Well, it is lucky we have two Hollow hybrids who could potentially open a Garganta, is it not?''_

All eyes turned back to Shiro and Ichigo, the former sighing tiredly. ''I'm not sure if I can, but I can use Cero, so it's possible.''

 _''Excellent. Something worthwhile to try.''_ Summer smiled fully in what Shiro assumed was an encouraging voice.

It wasn't working either way.

 _''Moving on, there is still the consequences of the fighting to discuss. The loss of life was minimal, but the property damage was...''_

Shiro tuned out the world around her, and had anybody been focusing on her, they would've seen her stoic face melt into a look of intense exasperation.

 _'I really hate strategizing.'_

* * *

The rest of the meeting passed relatively quickly, especially since Shiro was paying exactly zero attention to it.

''Please tell me that there won't be another meeting anytime soon.'' She asked of Ichigo, who walked beside her. ''I feel ill thinking about it.''

The teen for his part looked far too amused by her suffering, like she was a child whining about going to the dentist.

Such a comparison was foolish. She was a Hollow; they did not _whine_.

''I'm not sure; I don't know the protocols.'' Ichigo smiled amusedly, turning his eyes forwards as they approached the Visored's warehouse. ''Can't you just look into Ruby's memories and find out?''

''Not while I'm in control of her body.'' Shiro intoned, crossing her arms. ''Given Ruby is unconscious as well, it's possible I'd also hit resistance, since her soul would be trying to preserve her mind from further attacks, regardless of intent.''

He nodded silently as they reached the warehouse. She was surprised he didn't notice the lie. Of course she could access Ruby's memories, _especially_ since the girl was unconscious.

She just couldn't be _bothered_ to.

The orange Kidō box around the warehouse blinked into existence, only for a small doorway to open up for them, which they promptly entered. The inside of the warehouse was the same as usual, with all the Visored present minus Rose and Love. That wasn't surprising; those two were the ones who left the warehouse the most, on account of going into the city or other outpost settlements to buy manga or music. Even with the Shinigami present in the town they continued to do this, which either spoke to their skill in stealth, or sheer luck.

''Well,'' Shinji remarked as they entered. ''Someone looks different today.''

''I'm aware.'' Shiro deadpanned at the man.

Ichigo sighed, having already done the impromptu-introduction several times already. ''This is Shiro, Ruby's Inner Hollow... or, Inner Arrancar I guess.''

The Visored stared at them for a long moment, before Shinji sighed. ''Aight, start explaining.''

It took ten minutes to explain the invasion of the Arrancar, Ruby losing control and Shiro taking the reins, and the process of her becoming an Arrancar. By the end of it Hiyori and Kensei were dumbfounded, Shinji looked like he was getting a headache, Lisa like she couldn't care less, Mashiro was attempting to make herself into an Arrancar to no avail (obviously), and Hachi was still mediating peacefully.

Seriously, was all he did sit there and meditate?

''Well... that's certainly... unusual.'' Shinji finally said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. ''Nothin' is ever simple with you two, is it?''

''Nope.'' Both answered in unison, causing them to blink in surprise before Ichigo smirked and Shiro glanced away, a faint embarrassed flush dusting her cheeks.

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Ichigo approached Kensei, speaking in a low tones for a moment before both moved to the underground area, most likely for a spar given Kensei was the only one of the group willing to spar pretty much whenever. Shinji also sparred often, but only when he could be bothered, and Hiyori was always itching for a fight but a bit too weak in comparison to them. She may be a Visored, but Ichigo's sheer power and Ruby's Bankai were too much for her to handle without getting kicked around.

Shiro sighed, scratching the back of her head. ''Guess I'll try my new powers... anyone wanna help?''

The latter part contained as much enthusiasm as a tumbleweed did sentience, yet Lisa inclined her head in affirmation, rising to her feet. Turning on her heel, she disappeared towards the basement, and the Hollow-turned-Arrancar quickly followed. Ruby hadn't interacted with Lisa all that much outside of a few very brief greetings, and the girl always seemed distant, daresay cold. Why would she suddenly accept the half-hearted proposal to test out her powers?

Despite those thoughts, she didn't bother voicing them as she came out of Sonido, landing atop a rock outcropping across from Lisa. ''So... what do I do?''

The schoolgirl-esque woman raised an eyebrow. ''You're an Arrancar. Wouldn't you know more than me?''

''Why would I ask for help if I knew more?''

''True.'' Lisa conceded. ''What do you know about Hollow abilities then? Cero, Garganta, the like.''

''Cero is done by gathering Reiryoku at the tip of the fingers, drawing in ambient Reishi to empower it, before firing it like a laser. Sonido is done by channelling Reiryoku through the vents in the legs, and using willpower to guide you to your destination.'' Shiro recited what she knew, being as concise as she could be. ''Garganta... I have no clue. Never tried, not that I could from Ruby's Inner World.''

''The theory behind Garganta, or what I know of at least, is that Hollows 'grab' the air and force their Reiryoku into the air, allowing them to travel to and from Hueco Mundo. It is possible for a Garganta to be travel long distances in the same dimension, but it is unclear if it can be used for short distances.'' Lisa explained at length patiently. ''As for Sonido and Cero, you're pretty much on the mark.''

Shiro nodded. It sounded simple enough, but she had a gut feeling it wasn't nearly so easy. If it was, the Shinigami would've replicated a method long ago. Putting such dismal thoughts to the side, she extended her hand and held her index, middle and thumb together, grabbing the air with it. When she tried to force Reiryoku into however, all that resulted of it was a harmless expulsion of raw Reiryoku - a faint red haze-like plasma that quickly dissipated.

Undeterred, she tried again. And again... and, again. Over and over she repeated the process, but zero result came of it. Figuring something was wrong, she began to alter the method, willing her intent to make her travel, but that didn't work. Attempting to picture a location didn't do anything either. Soon she changed the hand motion, literally 'clawing' at the air as if to tear it open, then she tried prying, then pulling, then even punching the air. Nothing worked, and a small fizzle of annoyance swiftly began to build, the rawness of the emotion only serving to sour her mood further.

''Y'know.'' Lisa's voice broke her concentration. ''Why are you trying to learn how to make a Garganta anyway?''

''Summer Rose requested it of me, in the event the Shinigami plan a pre-emptive strike against Aizen.'' Shiro replied bluntly, eyes closed.

''Is that the only reason?''

Shiro paused, her eyes opening, but not turning to face Lisa. ''What makes you think there is an alternative motive?''

''Curiosity.''

''Are you sure it's not because I'm a Hol- Arrancar?''

''Perhaps.'' Lisa shrugged, unfazed by the subtle accusation. ''But it's warranted. Most Hollows instinctively retreat to Hueco Mundo in times of distress.''

''I'm not in distress.''

Lisa snorted, clearly unbelieving.

Shiro turned her head, giving the woman a brief, annoyed look, before returning to her task. The silence reigned for several minutes, only to be swiftly shattered.

''Now that I think about it, can you just... leave your host's body?'' Lisa queried lightly. ''You're a spirit, so you can manifest, and you could probably sustain yourself off Hollows, like that Muramasa guy did - and if you were ever in mortal danger, you could just return to your host.''

The Inner Arrancar paused, frowning. ''Why are you so insistent that I have some other reason? Suspicion is fine, but I'm not a time bomb.''

Lisa didn't respond, clearly awaiting an answer.

Shiro's eyes narrowed faintly, but she obliged. ''I probably could, yes.''

''Then why don't you?''

''Because I don't want to- hrk!'' She bit her tongue, teeth piercing the appendage and muffling her words.

Lisa, for reasons beyond her understanding, looked _amused_.

Something akin to a scowl but not nearly harsh enough crossed the Arrancar's face, and her golden eyes glared in bubbling irritation at the Visored. Fine, if she wasn't going to help anymore, then she'll figure out by herself. With that thought in mind she spun on her heel and blitzed away in a step of Sonido so fast it cracked the stone under her feet, fuelled by her inner turmoil.

 _'Hmph, why don't I?'_ Shiro thought, a rare moment of self-depreciating humour flashing in her golden eyes.

A mental image of Ketsukei Bara and Ruby Rose appeared in her head, and her heart clenched.

 _'Because I don't want to be alone.'_

* * *

Several hours passed, and results were underwhelming, but progress was being made at least.

If she was to wager the reason why it was so hard, it was because Ruby's body was inherently Shinigami, as was her soul. This meant her soul and body wasn't attuned to doing specific Hollow techniques, like consuming souls or tearing the fabric of space apart - in other words, a Garganta. While it _was_ still possible, it was a hell of a lot harder to do than in her spiritual form, which was completely Hollow- er, Arrancar.

 _'Dammit, this is getting confusing...'_ Shiro sighed, running a hand through her black and red hair tiredly. Shinji had dropped by to say dinner was ready, but she waved off the offer. She could survive without food for a bit.

Plopping down onto the craggy rock beneath her, she stabbed the sword into the ground in front of her, closing her eyes. With ease the outside world faded away in seconds, and when she opened her eyes she was sat atop a clifftop, the vast green forest stretching for miles upon miles into the horizon. The sky was a stormy grey, with thick black clouds looming on the horizon, the distant booms of thunder ominously echoing.

As she looked around a frown came to her face, as she noticed some of the trees were... _discoloured._ A deep, ugly purple-red shade had grown across the leaves, tainting them a putrid colour that invoked a sense of unease. It was like a parasite, slowly creeping through the forest, leaf by leaf.

 _ **''Well, at least I can still use Jinzen...''**_ Shiro muttered, privately pleased to have her old voice back, before raising her voice. _**''Ketsukei Bara! What's going on?!''**_

There was silence for a long moment, before a flutter of wind whooshed across the mountaintop, and the cloaked spirit appeared before her. _''You said it yourself, Hollow. Ruby has fallen into unconsciousness because of the overload.''_

 **''Yeah, but 'overload' generally doesn't cause... this.''** She waved at the corrupted trees and foliage warily.

Ketsukei Bara inclined her head. _''Allow me to elaborate then. Ruby has fallen unconscious due to the overload... and, subsequently, fallen into her memories.''_

 ** _''...she what now?''_**

 _''The deepest point of the soul is where memories are stored, as they are vital to the soul's current existence. Without memories, a soul may as well be reincarnated for all that it matters. Without memories, a personality cannot form, and without a personality, a Zanpakutō cannot form either.''_ Ketsukei explained at length. _''To protect her mind, her soul instinctively sent her consciousness to her memories to protect her. As a by-product, she 'fell' into her memories, effectively reliving them as one might do with a family video.''_

 ** _''Then what's the problem?''_** Shiro raised an eyebrow. **_''Ruby's a princess, isn't she? I doubt she has many bad memories to deal with.''_**

Ketsukei Bara remained silent.

Shiro's golden eyes narrowed. _**''...she does, doesn't she?''**_

 _''Yes.''_ The Zanpakutō spirit confirmed. _''Ruby was born from two Captain-class Shinigami, one a half-Quincy, so she inherently has a lot of potential. But suffering is the motivator of mankind, and she would not have gotten this far without struggle. Something to push her to greater heights. Something... traumatic enough, to motivate her for decades.''_

Ketsukei disappeared in a step of Shunpo, and Shiro quickly followed with Sonido, chasing after the spirit as they weaved through the howling winds towards the corrupted forest. Silently they dropped to the forest floor, not at all slowing their blitzing pace as they weaved through trees and creepy purple mud puddles, withering plants and disturbing-looking plants with mouths. It was like whatever was causing this was literally mutating the Inner World.

Coming to a stop, Shiro's eyes widened as they landed in front of what looked like a tree, but only vaguely. It's twisting trunk spiralled above the rest of the trees, it's dark red, borderline purple leaves constantly shedding akin to a cherry blossom in an alluring, yet macabre way. The plants around it were almost completely dead, dominated by thick roots that crushed them underfoot or twisted around them, choking the literal life out of them. In the centre of the tree was what looked like a _door_ of all things, hidden behind vines and dying brush, but still there.

 _ **''The hell is this?''**_ Shiro muttered, staring at the twisting piece of nature in unease.

 _''A metaphysical doorway to the innermost parts of Ruby's soul.''_ Ketsukei replied coolly. _''It is fortunate you came along when you did. I wasn't sure if I alone would be capable of bringing her back, but with your... assistance, it is possible.''_

Shiro turned her gaze onto the Quincy-Shinigami spirit, who stared right back. Silence reigned for several long minutes, before Shiro _smirked_.

 ** _''When you put it like that, guess I have no choice.''_**

Ketsukei returned the gesture with a small, amused smile, before it quickly vanished. _''Then let us make haste.''_

The spirit approached the doorway, brushing aside vines and foliage, before pushing against the old wooden door, opening it with no resistance. The ominous creek preluded the utter, overwhelming _darkness_ inside, so black it seemed to absorb light itself.

Ketsukei turned, looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

 _''Come Hollow, and meet the instrument of your creation.''_

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **None.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Dun-dun-duuuun~**

 **So, Shiro-chan's an Arrancar now, the meeting happened, and something's wrong with Ruby. How troublesome, no?**

 **As you might be able to tell, the chapter is structured a bit different than normal. Mostly because since it is done primarily from a person's perspective, there's less thoughts in italics, and more idle musings in short, one-sentence lines. This won't become the new norm, but I wanted to play around with the structure a bit to see how it flowed.**

 **The chapter was also originally going to be longer (9k~, compared to the 7k it's currently at) but I decided to cut it in half to two chapters. Part of this was time (as I write this AN it's Thursday morning, so apologies for any spelling errors) and because I wasn't sure if I could fit the rest of the scenes into the chapter without having to suddenly cut it off. Here, at least, it fits on a dramatic cliff-hanger.**

 **Till next time~!**


	29. Chapter 29: Crimson Memories

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **About this being a week late (something that seems to be a trend as of late...), it was mostly because I wasn't happy with where the story was going. Small little things and doubts, that sort of thing. Thus, I decided to take a step back and think for a bit, before re-doing the entire chapter from scratch. Hence why this was a week late; I essentially had to write two chapters, along with taking a few days to ponder on where I'm taking this story. Apologies for that, but I feel it'll make the story better in the long run.**

 **Line breaks will also be used frequently this chapter, so the flow of the chapter may feel a little different than usual.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 29: Crimson Memories**_

* * *

The moment Shiro stepped into the world of blackness, she could instantly feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

 ** _''The hell is this place?''_** She asked of her fellow spirit, looking around with narrowed gold eyes.

They were inside what looked like a hallway, very akin to the ones in the Rose manor. It had the same hybrid of traditional 'eastern' architecture mixed with slight amounts of neo-gothic. It seemingly continued on endlessly. The right-hand wall was wooden, with ricepaper windows that were closed, hiding whatever was out there but giving the impression of a sunny day, letting rays of golden sunlight peer through the material. The left-hand wall was what was interesting. Pictures and paintings were rhythmically placed along the length of it, one at a time and with ample space between each one.

 _''A materialisation of Ruby's soul, or the inner part of it at least.''_ Ketsukei Bara informed, the wooden floor creaked under her feet as she walked forwards. _''Each picture that you see is a memory.''_

Shiro nodded slowly, eyes drifting across the pictures. Some were normal such as a still image - from Ruby's perspective - gazing at her mother. For whatever reason, merely looking at the picture invoked a sense of joy in her, as if she was reliving what Ruby had felt at that very moment.

Other pictures however were more... morbid. She approached one, eyes drawn to it. The picture featured a Shinigami getting pierced through the chest by a large spider-like Hollow, his face set in abject terror and agony. Dozens of bodies were littered around it, all partially dismembered or bloodied severely. The savannah-esque landscape was painted a macabre crimson, droplets falling from leaves, frozen as they were captured in a moment. By merely looking at it she could feel nothing but sheer terror, and she could feel a bead of cold sweat form on the back of her neck before she tore her eyes away... only to look back at it. Something about it was just so alluring, like a car crash - it was horrible, but you couldn't look away.

Raising a hand, she gently touched the rim of the picture, and suddenly her senses were stolen.

* * *

 _''AAAHHHH!''_

 _She stared, unable to feel her body as she watched the Hollow - the Adjuchas - greedily take a bite out of the ensnared Shinigami, tearing off a huge chunk of his torso before tossing the remnants of his body to the curb, letting it bounce several times with a sickly wet splat. She tried to look away, but she couldn't, even as she felt her own body trembling in abject fear. She wanted to run, to fight back, to call for back-up... but she couldn't do anything. It felt like she was literally frozen; cold, unable to move, and trembling._

 _Was this was true fear felt like?_

 _ **''Keh-keh-keh.''** The Hollow cackled cruelly, it's grotesque mask painted with blood. **''Look upon me, little girl, and see your demise! I, Akashi, will treasure your flesh! KEHEHEHEHE!''**_

 _Her face scrunched up, and the hot sting of tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She tried with all her will to push away the fear, but it lingered like a miasma of death, haunting her every waking moment, reminding of her imminent demise. With great effort she gripped her sword with both hands, raising it to fight-_

 _''Hiyaa!'' A sudden cry broke her concentration, and her gaze snapped up to see a low-ranking Shinigami charge at the Hollow from behind._

 _''Wait, don't!'' She screamed in warning._

 _She was too late._

 _It happened so swiftly she doubted the man knew what happened. A sharp leg shot out, bisecting him horizontally mid-Shunpo. His body flew over the Hollow, crimson splattering across the ground, the Hollow, and herself. The thick wet liquid hit her with minimal force, but she jerked back as if punched, eyes wide as tears began to flow freely, and her grip loosened, what traces of fighting spirit she had left thoroughly crushed._

 _The Hollow cackled loudly, the shrill noise piercing her eardrums painfully, and she could do nothing but weakly crawl away as it loomed over her, maniac grin splitting it's arachnid mask. She froze as her back hit something, and she dared to look behind her, only to see the still-living torso of the bisected Shinigami, a weak groan escaping his lips moments before a spiked leg pierced him through the skull, ending his pain in an instant. She turned back to the Hollow as it cackled cruelly, and for the briefest of moments her life flashed before her eyes as it lunged at her._

 _Then a humanoid shadow flashed into existence between them, haori flapping in the wind, and the Hollow was cut down the middle in an instant, not even getting a chance to say any last words. The young trainee however did._

 _''...dad?''_

* * *

Shiro's eyes snapped open as she was suddenly pulled back from the painting, and for a brief moment she was confused where she was, a haze of terror and sorrow so great she felt like she was drowning and _she couldn't breathe and oh my god why was there so much blood-_

 _''SHIRO!''_ Ketsukei's sudden shout roughly snapped the Arrancar from her terrified thoughts. _''Calm down! It was just a memory!''_

The Arrancar didn't respond, _couldn't_ respond as she heaved in gasping breaths, sweat running down her face. She had _never_ felt that much pure unadulterated fear in her entire existence. Hell, she hadn't even felt a quarter of that. It was so overwhelming she felt like an ocean had crashed down on her, as if invisible hands were choking the life out of her as she fought blindly against something couldn't be hurt.

 _''I was about to warn you about doing that.''_ Ketsukei informed, tone soft. _''Touching these pictures will drop you into the memory itself, and if you are unprepared you may become overwhelmed by it. Had only one of us been here and that happened, we may be lost forever in the memory.''_

Shiro could only nod dumbly, barely able to breathe but rasping out her question; **_''What... was that...?''_**

 _''An academy mission gone terribly wrong.''_ Ketsukei said gravely, releasing the Arrancar from her hold. _''While a terrible memory, it is not the worst one she has.''_

 ** _''That's not the worst?!''_** Shiro half-laughed, disbelief heavy in her double-toned voice. _**''What kind of screwed up life did she have?!''**_

The Shinigami-Quincy spirit shook her head. _''She did not have such a life. Merely terrible luck.''_

Shiro ran a hand over her face, pulling it away only to see the appendage still trembling. She clenched it and it mostly stopped, but she knew deep down the fear was there. Like a parasite it clung to her newfound heart, and he had to resist the urge to curl into a ball, as if to ward off the emotion from her consciousness.

 ** _''Why are we here anyway? Where's Ruby at?''_** She instead asked, mostly to distract herself from her own thoughts.

 _''Ruby has relived some of these memories. We need to find out which ones, enter them, and essentially track her down via her Reiatsu.''_ Ketsukei explained. _''Reiatsu is relative in this dimension. The stronger it is, the more recently she was there. From there we find the path that leads to her location.''_

Shiro grimaced. Great, so they'd have to go through more memories. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad if she was prepared. With that in mind she reluctantly continued walking down the hall, glancing at the pictures of the left wall. Most of them were happy ones, thankfully, revolving around her times with friends or family. Staring at them put her at ease, washing away her previous lingering fear, replacing it with warm fuzziness, as if she was covered in soft fur. The sensation was pleasant.

Of course it didn't last. She came upon another picture, this one depicting a boy, who she recalled was called Jaune Arc, with tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He was sat under a tree, hands tightly gripping his kneecaps with visible strength, face contorted in misery. The memory itself didn't invoke anything overly negative, merely pity and uncertainty. It was enough however to gain her attention, and the faint trace of Ruby's Reiatsu egged her on.

She touched it, and the world bled away.

* * *

 _''Jaune... are you alright?''_

 _Her soft question startled the blond, who hastily raised a sleeve to wipe away his tears. ''Y-Yeah, totally good, h-haha...''_

 _''Jaune.'' She said more firmly, grasping his sleeve to prevent him walking away. ''What's wrong?''_

 _The boy didn't respond, looking away as he quietly tried to pry his sleeve free, but wasn't putting much effort into it._

 _''We're best buds Jaune.'' She reminded him. ''You can tell me. I won't tell anyone; not even Okaa-san or Tou-san.''_

 _The blond hesitated, but after a few tense moments of hesitation he opened up, hanging his head. ''I don't deserve to be here, Ruby...''_

 _''Of course you do.'' She replied, confused. Sure, he was near the bottom of the class, and was mocked ruthlessly for it, but everyone had a low point. Just because he was weak in the academy didn't mean he couldn't go on to achieve great things. He knew this; his father was the one to give him that little speech._

 _So why was he so... sorrowful?_

 _''No, I don't.'' Jaune responded. ''Ruby... I faked my transcripts.''_

 _''E-Eh...?'' She muttered in surprise, flat-footed by the admission._

 _''You of all people should know how crap I am at fighting. Hell, even when we were younger I couldn't kill a Beowulf, while you were taking down Ursai left and right.'' He lamented bitterly. ''Even regular people with bare-minimum Reiatsu are better than I am, even though I have an unnaturally high amount of it. Even my own sister, who isn't even a Shinigami and is ten years my junior, can beat me in a fight! I thought I could get better if I attended the academy, but it's pretty obvious I'm just a failure!''_

 _Her face fell as she listened to his rant that was filled with self-loathing and bitterness. She knew, perhaps on an instinctive level, that she needed to say something to convince him otherwise, lest a rift form between them that would never be repaired. As that thought crossed her mind, words seemed to flow past her mouth of their own accord._

 _''You're not a failure, Jaune.'' She stated with absolute certainty, surprising herself. However she continued on. ''You're just a trainee. Even the Captain Commander started out like that; weak and with others better than him. But he trained, and trained and trained until he was stronger!''_

 _''You don't know that.'' Jaune muttered._

 _She glared at him, shaking him lightly as if to dispel his self-loathing. ''Where do you think he started, huh? EVERYONE starts off weak, that's a rule of life! Humans,_ _Faunus, Shinigami, we're not exempt from it! If you want to get stronger, train! It doesn't matter what others think!''_

 _The blond could only star in surprise at her outburst, jaw hanging slightly._

 _''We all have the potential to reach the stars. It only matters who has the determination.'' She declared firmly, words poetic but nonetheless ringing true. ''If you're weak, then become strong. Don't let anyone tell you what you can and cannot do.''_

 _''Failure isn't important; how you recover from it, is.''_

 _Jaune remained silent, both contemplative and stunned, before a smile slowly curved at his lips._

 _''...thanks, Ruby.''_

* * *

Shiro blinked as she returned to reality, vision briefly blurring before settling back to normal.

 _'Huh.'_ The Arrancar mused briefly, before dismissing the memory and lingering pity from her mind.

Ruby wasn't 'there', so it was irrelevant to her.

She turned, glancing to where Ketsukei was exiting out of her own memory, a watercolour painting of Ruby's room, albeit with much more plush toys and a cot. Perhaps of when she was a young child, before she became a Shinigami?

Dismissing the thought she walked down the endless hallway, staring at each of the paintings or photos as she walked. Watercolour, sketch, painted, photogenic, there was no consistent pattern to the style of the memories, but the emotions they inspired in her was hard to ignore. Most of them were happy, with a few solemn ones dotted about, but nothing as horrific as the first memory.

Shiro paused as she came across another painting, seemingly indistinguishable if not for the noticeable traces of Ruby's Reiatsu radiating from the frame. It presented a dirty alleyway, with a toppled-over trash can on the right and cigarette buds laying strewn across the messy ground. Laying on his back in the alley was an orange-haired teen in a white suit,It was fresh. She spared a glance at the silent Ketsukei, who inclined her head in acknowledgement, before the Arrancar placed her hand on the frame.

In a swift instant, her senses faded away.

* * *

 _She was wandering down the streets of The Vale, clothed in an oversized hoodie and pants, when she heard it. A scuffle._

 _Attention grasped, she quietly rushed over to the alleyway, glancing around the otherwise quiet street before peeked into the alley. Two young men were fighting - one a large, broad-shouldered brunette with an angry snarl on his face and a crowbar in hand, and an orange-haired teen with a slim frame. The latter was on the ground, arm raised as it took the brunt of the beating, each hitting with enough force to viciously rattle the slim teen's arm._

 _''Eat this, you shit!'' The buffer teen snarled, raising his crowbar again._

 _Thinking quickly, she channelled her Reiryoku down her arm and into her fingertips. ''Hadō #1: Sai!''_

 _While she was only sixteen at the time - barely a teenager in Shinigami years - she had formal training in self-defence, and it showed as the Kidō propelled the buffer teen into the adjacent wall with a powerful, but not lethal force. It winded him more than anything, surprise colouring his face. She knew a few lethal Hadō, but she really didn't want to kill the guy._

 _Hurting him was still an option though, since he kinda beat up the other guy..._

 _''The hell?'' The assaulter muttered, before it apparently clicked in his head. ''A Shinigami! Shit!''_

 _Without any further warning he stumbled to his feet and hightailed it down the alley away from them with surprising speed, before exiting the other end and disappearing into the street beyond. She watched him go, briefly debating chasing him or at least reporting it, before dismissing the worry. The other guy needed her help more._

 _''Are you alright?'' She asked quietly, crouching down beside him. Now that she paid attention, she noted the white suit he wore was fairly dirty, as was his slacks and boots, with an unpleasant scent to them, as if they hadn't been washed for a few days but worn the whole time. She also took note of the numerous bruises on him, particularly his face, arms and torso, no doubt due to the assault mere moments before._

 _''Yeah... yeah, I'm good. Just a few scrapes.'' The teenager muttered quietly, looking away as if to pretend she wasn't giving him sympathy. She didn't understand why, but didn't comment._

 _Instead, she used her novice-level skill in healing Kidō to slowly heal his injuries. He didn't offer any thanks, nor did he relax, but he didn't complain or pull away either. He just remained still, as if playing dead, trying not to do anything that would draw her ire. His posture was rigid and defensive, his arm still not having lowered from it's protective stance._

 _''A lot more than a few scrapes.'' She murmured, the extent of the damage being clear to her through the Kidō. A simple diagnostic showed extensive bruising, and a bit of internal bruising and bleeding._

 _As she was healing him, he suddenly spoke up. ''You're Ruby Rose, aren't you?''_

 _She stiffened in surprise, before quickly replying in a deep voice. ''N-No, I'm... uh... Gerald...?''_

 _''Your acting needs work, kid.'' He muttered flatly. ''A lot of work.''_

 _She blushed in embarrassment, focusing on her healing for a few moments before speaking. ''So... what's your name?''_

 _The teenage boy smirked cockily at her._

 _''Roman. Roman Torchwick.''_

* * *

Shiro pulled away from the painting, a faint frown flickering across her features.

She wasn't sure why, but she had a strange feeling about that boy. Roman... the name alone inspired something akin to familiarity, but that was ridiculous. She had never met him before, and her existence began when she was 'born' in Ruby's soul, and she hadn't seen hide or hair of that man.

 _ **''Who is he...?''**_ She muttered quietly to herself, a small amount of annoyance building in her chest as she failed to recall anything about him.

 _''Ruby's former best friend.''_ Ketsukei replied with equal quietness.

Shiro raised a brow. _**''Former?''**_

Ketsukei said nothing, merely inclining her head towards another painting, face grim. It depicted the same teenager, Roman, with Ruby as they trailed around the Rose manor's gardens, the heiress smiling brightly whilst Roman had a look of exasperated amusement on his features. He was several years older and dressed in a suit that was visibly better maintained and of higher quality than his old one, and he walked with clear confidence. The Arrancar stared at the painting, feeling a strange warmth in her heart when she looked at it. However she didn't touch it, as there was no trace of Ruby's Reiatsu lingering on the painting.

Moving on silently, she found another one like it, where the two seemed to be at a formal event of some sorts, delight on Ruby's features and a mixture of exasperation and boredom on Roman's face, like he really didn't want to be at the event but attended regardless. Another painting showed the two with wooden bokken swords, sparring between themselves in the woods. On and on, there seemed to be a strangely large amount of these paintings of this Roman fellow, but none held a tinge of Ruby's Reiatsu.

That was, until she came across a certain painting. It was a watercolour one, but it was smudged and messily done, blurring whatever the image was supposed to be. All the Arrancar could make from it was smudges of orange, white and red in a nonsensical pattern. However Ruby's Reiatsu was present, and it was very fresh - as if they were only a minute late.

Ketsukei walked up beside her, drawing her attention. _''This is it. We must make haste.''_

 ** _''So how are we going to 'find' Ruby? These are memories, after all.''_** Shiro commented.

 _''We will have to enter the memory, instead of viewing it.''_ Ketsukei revealed with deathly seriousness. _''However, we must not be seen, lest we alter the memory permanently.''_

 ** _''We can change her memories?''_** The Arrancar blinked in surprise.

The Shinigami-Quincy spirit's face was grim. _''Yes, but they must not be tampered with. One's memories make up who they are, and to tamper with them is to alter someone's personality on a fundamental level. Thus, they must be left alone, lest unforeseen consequences come from them.''_

Shiro had no retort to that, grimacing at the thought.

 _''Now come, before her consciousness moves onto another memory.''_ Ketsukei ordered, placing one hand on the painting and the other on Shiro's shoulder.

Then in a sudden harsh instant, they were plunged into the memory that reeked of heartbreak.

* * *

When her vision returned, Shiro found herself standing in the middle of a forest.

Glancing around, she caught sight of Ketsukei beside her, face dark and sole silver eye cold as the arctic. Without a word the Zanpakutō spirit strode through the bushes with sharp steps, and the Arrancar quietly followed after, unable to shake the strange feeling of foreboding in her gut.

They walked in silence for several minutes before light laughter prompted them to pause, before continuing towards the source of the sound. Peeking through a patch of shrubbery, her eyes landed upon a younger-looking Ruby, alongside Roman Torchwick, who wore his typical getup of a white suit jacket and black slacks, alongside a cane that he twirled lazily in his free hand. His face was sharp, with green eyes and his orange hair curled at the ends, giving him a slightly feminine appearance. A bowler hat also sat upon his head.

Viewing the duo through the shrubs that hid their forms, Shiro had to admit it felt bizarre to watch her wielder like this. Not the act itself, but the mere fact that they were memories, and thus held no Reiatsu for her to sense. It was like watching ghosts; spiritually transparent.

''It's so nice out here.'' Past-Ruby said with a bright smile, all but skipping through the forest. ''Y'know, the festival is coming up soon. You gonna come with me again?''

Past-Roman snorted. ''You'd drag me there regardless, little red.''

''No I wouldn't.'' She pouted, only to blush at his dry 'really?' look. ''Well, maybe a little bit...''

''People might get the wrong idea if we start appearing everywhere together.'' Past-Roman commented lightly.

Past-Ruby cocked her head to the side. ''What wrong idea?''

The man opened his mouth to reply, only to close it. ''Er... you'll learn when your older. Or when I'm not around for your dad to get ticked off.''

Past-Ruby began to giggle, only to pause for whatever reason.

''That's odd...'' She muttered, a frown starting to cross her face.

''What?'' He quirked a brow.

''I swore I sensed-''

The heiress didn't get to say another word before a figure garbed in all black suddenly appeared behind Past-Roman in a step of Shunpo, before a silver blade shot forth and pierced Past-Roman straight through the chest with frightening speed and accuracy, the glowing blade passing a mere foot from Past-Ruby's cheek as it passed her, piercing several dozen trees behind her. With a sudden, swift jerk of the wrist the blade came loose, tearing a line through Past-Roman's chest, undoubtedly cutting through his right lung in the process as blood splashed through the air.

'' _Roman!_ '' Past-Ruby _screamed_ as the orange-haired young man stumbled in place as the blade retracted in an instant.

Uncaring that the assassin was still standing behind her friend, she all but leapt forwards, catching him as he fell. The assassin remained in place for only a second, staring at the heiress with icy blue eyes, before they vanished in a burst of expert-tier Shunpo, gone like the wind without a trace of Reiatsu remaining. Past-Ruby didn't even spare the unknown assailant a thought, instead gently lowering her friend onto his back, her words a jumbled mess.

''Roman? Roman! Stay awake a-alright?'' She asked frantically, holding out her hands over the wound.

The soft green glow of healing Kidō shone from her hands as she attempted to heal him, but it was clear he was beyond salvation. Healing Kidō could mend many wounds, even repair damaged organs, but it could not heal such a lethal injury. Even Unohana, one of the best if not _the_ best healer in all of Remnant, could not close such a wound in seconds - and seconds was all they had before he bled out.

''H-Hey, hold on.'' Past-Ruby managed to get out, stinging tears forming in the corners of her eyes. ''C'mon... we're friends... right? Friends don't leave each other behind...''

Something between a chuckle and a wheeze escaped Past-Roman, a weak grin forming on his face. ''Ha... sorry Ru...by... get on home... before he... comes back... aight?''

Her face scrunched up as tears started flowing, shouldering hitching as her breathing came in short sobs.

Past-Roman turned his gaze skyward, eyelids closing almost serenely. ''G'nite... Ruby...''

''Roman...'' She cried softly, pulling him to her chest, uncaring for the copious amounts of blood that stained her front as she hugged him for the last time.

''Don't leave me alone...''

Unseen in the bushes, Shiro and Ketsukei Bara remained silent, before Ketsukei wordlessly turned and walked away from the tragic scene, the Arrancar slowly following, unable to tear her eyes from the younger form of her host. More than that was the deep, crushing feeling of sadness so heavy it felt like there was a stone in her heart, weighing her down.

It felt familiar... the word on the tip of her tongue...

Frowning as she gazed down at her chest, Shiro placed a hand over her heart, feeling an almost phantom pain within it. Sorrow and... longing? **_''...it hurts.''_**

 _''Indeed.''_ Ketsukei apparently heard her whisper. _''That was the seed that birthed the darkness in her heart, which in conjunction with the foreign Hollow Reiryoku, created you.''_

Shiro had nothing to say to that, instead remaining quiet as the elder spirit led them through the seemingly endless forest, before they suddenly came upon an... irregularity. Namely a massive black tear in space, completely at odds with it's surroundings.

 _''Here.''_ Was all Ketsukei said, before entering the spatial tear without hesitation.

Shiro hesitated for only a moment, shaking off the lingering emotions as best she could before stepping into the darkness. It consumed her vision for a brief moment, like an everlasting night that devoured the day, before it melted away like water to reveal... another forest?

 ** _''I'm starting to get sick of all the green around here...''_** She muttered, eyeing the forest piercingly. Her own discontent aside, she could tell this wasn't the same forest she was just in, nor was it the one that inhabited the regular zone of her Inner World. This one felt... dead. Completely desolated. There was greenery, but there was no life. Like it was just a big, lonely painting, devoid of noise or personality. There was no wind, no movement. Complete, utter silence.

It made her extremely unsettled. She _hated_ such utter silence.

Ketsukei continued to walk, her pace picking up a bit as they wandered through the forest, before it swiftly began to thin out until the trees stopped all together as they reached the base of a hill. It wasn't tall, probably a few dozen metres high with a slow incline, with fresh but unmoving green grass. The duo ascended quickly, and Shiro was surprised at what was present at the zenith. A plant.

No, plant was too plain. Monstrosity was more correct. Several dozens species of plants were merged disturbingly together, melting together in a way that was clearly impossible by normal standards. The leaves were a dark purple colour, and the branches made out of a blackened crystal that was like polished diamonds... and in the centre of all the plants and roots, was Ruby, bound and held by thorny roots that suspended her in place, yet not hurting her. As if to protect her.

 _''A spiritual manifestation of the soul's desire to protect it's consciousness.''_ Ketsukei informed, staring at the twisted plant calmly.

Shiro sent a sideways glance at the elder spirit, privately glad at least _something_ broke the unbearable silence. **_''So what now?''_**

 _''Now?''_ The spirit actually _smirked._ _''Now, we break it, and drag Ruby back to her Inner World.''_

 ** _''Isn't that dangerous?''_** Shiro raised a brow dubiously.

 _''Hardly. We are creations of the soul, and while we are separate entities, it is literally impossible for us to even think of harming our own soul. To even ponder such a concept is of the highest irrationalities, and one solely fit for madmen.''_

 ** _''...uh-huh.''_** The Arrancar nodded slowly. ** _''So, let's get started, I guess...''_**

Ketsukei retrieved her scythe from within her cloak, still smirking. _''To freedom, and to liberty.''_

Shiro rolled her eyes.

 ** _''To poetic phrases, and complex crap.''_**

* * *

 _'How bothersome...'_

Shiro sighed, staring at the endless skies of their Inner World through the sparse canopy of trees, quietly enjoying the sounds of the gentle wind and animals, even if the latter only existed in audio form. She was sat in one of the many 'homes' she had constructed, being a dirt ditch with a fallen tree over the top of it, the sides open for her to view the forest around her. Held to her chest was a doll made from sticks intricately woven together, with leaves forming a feeble attempt at clothes (and also to cover the spiky parts of the twigs).

Ruby was with Ketsukei, still unconscious but already showing signs of awakening. About time too; the Shinigami probably wanted their Third Seat back sooner rather than later.

Lowering her gaze from the infinite cloudy skies overhead, a faint frown crossed her features as she fiddled with her doll, her mind wandering. She wasn't a fool. She knew that when Ruby got back in control, everything would return to the way it was before - in other words, she'd just be left alone in their Inner World with Ketsukei. While before she would be fine with that, now... she wasn't so sure. There was a strange longing to remain in control not based on instinct or desire to dominate, but instead for reasons she couldn't fathom. Logic dictated that such a move would be foolish, especially with her being allied with Shinigami who, while not hostile, subtly weren't happy with her being in control instead of Ruby.

Yet despite that logic, her newfound heart continued to protest.

 ** _''Why does the heart have to be so... confusing...''_** The Arrancar muttered, her wolf ears twitching as a faint whoosh of wind whispered through the area.

 _''Ruby is awake, Hollow.''_ Ketsukei informed, before she left as soon as she arrived.

 _'So it's back to 'Hollow' I guess.'_ Sighing to herself, the Arrancar put her doll against the wall of her small home before crawling out, disappearing in a step of Sonido a moment later. She crossed the seemingly-infinite world in just short of a minute, arriving atop a familiar cliff that overlooked the endless forest. Ruby was sitting against one of the few trees, eyes staring aimlessly over the vast landscape, while Ketsukei stood beside her, stoic as always.

Her host was the one to notice her first. ''Hey Shiro.''

 ** _''Hello.''_** Shiro greeted plainly, waving unenthusiastically. **_''You uh... feel better?''_**

''Mm.'' Ruby affirmed, rising to her feet and approaching the Arrancar-

-before _hugging_ her.

''Thanks for taking care of me.'' Ruby whispered, smiling at the dumbstruck expression on the Arrancar's face.

Quickly regaining her bearings, Shiro awkwardly patted the girl on the back. **_''Y-Yeah... you're welcome?''_**

Giggling at the genuine uncertainty on the Arrancar's face, the heiress backed up before returning to her spot by the tree overlooking the world of her soul, tugging Shiro along for the ride. Despite the confusion she felt, the Arrancar didn't protest, finding a strange comfort in the presence of her host and acquaintance, Ketsukei.

After standing in silence for several minutes, Shiro broke the peaceful silence with a question. **_''So are you going to take back control now, or...?''_**

''Hm... nope.''

Shiro blinked once. Twice. Thrice. **_''Hah?''_**

 _''When Ruby regains control of her body, it is inevitable that her companions will require her assistance for something or another, or to perform her duties as a Shinigami.''_ Ketsukei elaborated. _''If she is to overcome the effects of her Bankai, and also gain a better affinity for her Quincy and Hollow powers, she will need training. I can provide such a thing within this world, while you remain in control.''_

The Arrancar was taken aback. **_''Wait, you want me to remain in control? In a town full of Shinigami? Even I can tell that'll end poorly.''_**

''They aren't that bad.'' Ruby smiled. ''Most of them came to terms with my new Hollow nature fairly quickly, and while you're definitely an oddity to them, they're not unkind, are they?''

 _ **''Well... not really, no.''**_

''See? Just give them a chance.'' The Rose heiress assured.

 _ **''But... it's still your body. Aren't you, y'know, worried about it?''**_ Shiro frowned, unable to comprehend how her host was so... so... _nonchalant_ about it. She was a Hollow-turned-Arrancar, whilst her host was a Shinigami-Quincy. Yet there was no tension, no distrust. It was... utterly bizarre.

Ruby only gave her a grin. ''Nope. Because I trust you.''

Trust... so that was the reason...

She understood now.

 ** _''...if you're certain, then I'll do my best... Ruby.''_**

* * *

It was several hours later that Shiro returned to the Kurosaki Clinic, her body slightly sore after sparring with Ichigo.

Sitting atop Ichigo's bed, the Arrancar idly fiddled with her mask fragments, still getting used to having bone ears opposed to her normal fluffy ones. Truthfully however her thoughts were elsewhere. Despite her conversation with Ruby earlier, there remained a small confliction in her heart. The freedom she held, now that she was in control, was so tempting. It was liberating, even. Yet she knew that while Ruby trusted her with her body, it was only for a short time, another few days _at most_.

It was understandable, but frankly it left her feeling... glum. To have a taste of freedom only for it to be slowly dragged away left a bitter taste in her mouth, one that wouldn't be washed away. She could probably manifest herself like a Zanpakutō if she tried hard enough, but it just wasn't the same without a proper body. Spiritual and physical bodies had subtle differences, mostly to do with nerves and sensations, but to her it made a world of difference.

Sighing, she stared out the window, vividly recalling the memories she had seen today. The emotions tied with them still lingered despite her attempts at ignoring them, and it was only Ketsukei's dry assurance that it was normal, and not something wrong with her. That last memory however... she shuddered, feeling an almost physical cold come over her, the mere recollection causing her unease.

She was snapped from her morose musings as the door clicked open, and Ichigo arrived, dressed in a shirt and boxers as usual, looking as tired as he bemoaned he was. He didn't even seem bothered by her presence, merely sighing and gesturing to the bed expectantly. She readily complied, slithering under the covers as he turned the light off, her golden eyes drifting to the window above as he slid into bed beside her.

The moon... ah, now she remembered. That feeling she had forgotten so wishfully.

''Night.'' He muttered with a yawn.

''Goodnight.'' She replied quietly.

True despair.

* * *

A world away in Hueco Mundo, Sōsuke Aizen smirked down at his Espada.

''Ulquiorra. You'll act as overseer for the incursion. Do whatever means necessary to acquire Orihime Inoue, but don't harm her directly, nor cause needless damage to Karakura Town.'' He ordered calmly.

Ulquiorra, from his position on one of the platforms, nodded. ''It will be done, Aizen-sama.''

''Grimmjow. You are going too. Consider this a way to redeem yourself of your previous actions.'' Aizen added, smiling when the blue-haired panther muttered a reluctantly-respectful agreement. ''Adam. You're to intercept the forward-operating team. I'm sure you'll be able to handle them.''

The red-haired Faunus-Arrancar nodded silently.

Turning his head slightly, the leader of the Arrancar smiled at Gin. ''You will be going too, Gin.''

''Hai, hai, Aizen-sama.'' The snake-faced man smiled widely. ''I'll be gentle with Ruby-chan, I promise.''

''See that you do.'' Aizen chuckled lightly, folding his hands in front of them. ''After all...''

''She still has her uses.''

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **None.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Foreshadowing~!**

 **So, how'd you like the memories? Hopefully it sheds some light on several unmentioned topics, such as the origin of Ruby's blood-like Zanpakutō (those memories are what spawned it). Who was the assassin though, and why did he kill Roman? What does Aizen know about Ruby? Who knows!**

 **Hopefully the next chapter won't take two weeks to upload, but I can't predict my muse nor how life goes, so if it takes longer than usual, apologies.**

 **Till next time~!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Choices We Make

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 30: The Choices We Make**_

* * *

Morning came swiftly, and Shiro decided she hated mornings. And the sun. It was too bright.

''Why're you going to school anyway?'' She spoke up, sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of the Kurosaki family.

Ichigo, in the process of tugging on his coat, shrugged. ''I'm still a student, y'know. I'd like to at least finish my education before I become a full-time Shinigami.''

''I... don't understand.'' She tilted her head. For what purpose could he still be attending a school, just to finish an education, when a better offer proposed itself? It didn't make a lot of sense to her.

Then again, not a lot of 'human' things did.

''I'll explain later.'' He sighed, like an adult stalling a child's endless questions. She didn't appreciate the comparison.

Before she could voice her displeasure, he patted her on the head, making her blink in surprise... and a little bit of heat to rise to her face. She looked away to prevent him seeing it, acknowledging his goodbye with a mumble as she returned to nibbling on her toast. For an Inner Arrancar such as herself, who originally didn't need to eat to survive, it was a strange experience - eating, that is. Head pats too.

''We're off as well, Tou-san.'' Yuzu informed with a bright smile, Karin exiting the bathroom and scooping up her schoolbag. ''See you later, Shiro-chan!''

''...bye.'' The Arrancar quietly replied. Despite the lacklustre response, Yuzu smiled brightly before leaving with Karin in tow, all but radiating happiness. ''How strange.''

Dismissing the odd jolliness of the brown-haired twin, she nibbled the rest of her toast before departing from the household, intent on continuing Ruby's normal routine of patrolling the town. That was until she sensed a familiar Reiatsu signature at the Urahara Shoten, one that perked her interest and, after a moment of debate, began to Sonido in that direction. It was only when she was three-quarters of the way there did she recognise the Reiatsu signature. Her- Ruby's mother, Summer.

Appearing in front of the Shoten, she hesitated briefly before knocking on the shoji door. A response came a few seconds later, as Urahara showed up at the door, jovial expression on his face as always.

''Good morning, Shiro-chan~!'' Urahara greeted cheerfully. ''Need something?''

''I sensed Ok- Captain Rose here.'' Shiro corrected herself quickly. She may consider Summer Rose her mother, but she had enough tact to not say such a thing openly. May give the wrong idea.

The shopkeeper only smiled, either not noticing or not commenting on her near slip-up. ''Yep, Summer-chan was actually looking for you and Kurosaki-san!''

Shiro blinked. ''She was?''

Urahara smiled and waved her inside, and reluctantly she complied, wandering inside the storefront dubiously. Ururu was sitting by one of the shelves, stocking it with candy and giving her a shy smile in greeting before returning to her duties. Heading to the back of the store with the shopkeeper, Shiro stopped in the doorway as she found her pseudo-mother, Summer, sat at the low table with a mug of tea in front of her, smiling pleasantly.

''Hello, Shiro.'' Summer greeted lightly. ''Are you well?''

''Yes.'' The Arrancar responded quietly, sitting down at the table at the two adult's behest. ''Why're you here? Are you here as reinforcement?''

''Goodness no.'' The Captain of Red chuckled lightly. ''I merely came here to deliver something to assist you, Ichigo-san and Ishida-san.''

Reaching beside her, Summer lifted a small black box onto the table, the metal engraved with silver around the outline and adorned with countless Kidō symbols indented into the casing. With a simple finger against the lock it opened with a soft click, and she pulled back the lid to reveal... three gloves?

''I can see your dubiousness already.'' Summer smiled, lifting one of the gloves out of the soft material surrounding it. All three were identical, being a perfect white with a blue cross on the back of the hand and a blue circle on the palm, with five blue lines extending to the fingertips.

''...Quincy?'' Shiro muttered, narrowing her eyes as she tried to pick up the faint but present Reishi that clung to the white glove.

''Indeed.'' Urahara confirmed brightly, also taking a seat. ''Summer-chan wanted me to help re-develop some of the old Quincy techniques, given the threat Aizen-san poses, so with her expertise I produced this glove as a result!''

''...what's it do?'' The Arrancar frowned, as the glove held no visible purpose to her. She couldn't even discern what it did via the Reishi pattern it held.

''In it's current state, nothing.'' Urahara informed, making Shiro's frown deepen. ''Over time however, as the wearer exerts their Reiatsu and Reiryoku, it will build up sufficient energy and 'imprint' onto the wearer. Once it has reached that stage - after a few hours to several weeks, depending on how much Reiryoku or Reiatsu is exerted - it can be taken off, immediately granting the wearer a huge boost to their Quincy powers. I modelled it off Letzt Stil.''

Summer continued where he left off. ''Letzt Stil was an old Quincy technique used sometime before the extermination two centuries ago. It granted the user the ability to gather Reishi beyond their normal limit, giving them great power... for a time. After the time period ends, however, their Quincy powers will be sealed near-permanently, with only a few knowing a rare method to unlock them again - and even then, it is not guaranteed.''

''This new form however won't seal off the user's power. It can be activated at will, and will enter a cool-down period on deactivation, ensuring the wielder does not harm themselves through frequent re-activation.'' Urahara added. ''I'm not sure if _you_ will be able to activate or sustain it, given Hollows are poisonous to Quincy, but your body and soul is still Ruby Rose's, who is a Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow hybrid - thus, wearing it should still work, regardless of who is in control.''

Summer held the glove out, and Shiro carefully took it. ''So I'm supposed to just put this over my hand, or...?''

''Just slide it on. It'll click into place.'' Summer stated in a reassuring tone that succeeded in quashing her unease. ''You can take it off whenever, but it is ideal that you wear it as much as possible, even when you sleep.''

Shiro nodded idly, slipping the glove onto her right hand. The inner fabric was surprisingly soft, and when it was on fully it nearly reached her elbow, so comfortable she almost forget she was wearing it in the first place. She did notice that the ambient Reishi around her hand was quickly repulsed by an unseen force, and quickly drew the connection, realising this was probably training of a sorts.

''The technique requires training to handle, since it would be taxing on one's stamina.'' Summer spoke up. ''I'm certain Ketsukei Bara would be capable of training Ruby's stamina to an acceptable level.''

Shiro hummed a quiet agreement. The Shinigami-Quincy spirit would certainly oblige that request.

''Well, I best get going.'' Summer mused, rising from her seat. ''I'll be back once the human school's close to pick up Inoue-san, Kisuke.''

''Of course.''

Shiro tilted her head. ''What's going on with Inoue?''

''She requested that I help train her, since she acknowledges out of all the defenders of Karakura, she is currently the weakest in terms of offensive power.'' The shopkeeper responded lightly. ''I'm busy with a project related to Aizen, so Summer has offered to take Inoue back to The Vale where she can be tutored more effectively.''

The Arrancar nodded slightly. That made sense; Inoue didn't have the right mind-set to hurt others, and that needed correcting. The world would not be so kind as to let her never see combat. While Ruby and Inoue were somewhat friends, Shiro had yet to meet the auburn-haired girl. That was probably for the best; she didn't think their mentalities would get along, being on opposite ends of the spectrum.

''See you later, Shiro.'' Summer smiled at her, and the Arrancar was surprised when she was pulled into a gentle hug, uncertainly returning the gesture. She silently relished the warmth - both physical and emotional - before her pseudo-mother released her, smiling once last time before leaving the storefront and vanishing in a step of Shunpo.

Staring at the doorway, the Arrancar placed a hand over her heart, feeling the comforting warmth linger. She decided she liked the feeling.

''Aw, you two are so cute together~''

Urahara's teasing words, on the other hand, she did not.

* * *

''So these gloves are supposed to help with our Quincy powers...?''

''Pretty much, from what Urahara and Captain Rose said.''

Shiro shifted as she toyed with the ice cream in hand, trying to take a lick of all three scoops and once without making any scoop fall. She soon grew tired of it and just bit into it, ignoring the chilling cold and wolfing it down. Ichigo walked beside her, schoolbag over his shoulder as he inspected the white glove with a critical eye, not that he knew any more about them than she did.

''We're supposed to wear them and exert our Reiatsu, huh...'' He muttered thoughtfully. ''Should we spar?''

''Maybe.'' She shrugged, unaware if that would help the 'technique' develop faster. ''Is Yuzu making curry again?''

''Mm.'' He hummed idly, sparing her a brief, amused glance. ''I'm sure she's glad you enjoy her cooking so much.''

Shiro's lips quirked into something akin to a pout, earning a chuckle from the taller teen.

Suddenly a wave of Reiatsu washed over them, making both instinctively tense as they recognised the tint the spiritual power held. Arrancar. Not five seconds later a Garganta suddenly formed several blocks away from them, high in the air. What stunned the two most was the strength held by them - three Captain-class fighters. The resounding sound of a siren - presumably to warn civilians of a Hollow attack - snapped them from their surprise, and their faces hardened.

''You take one, I'll get the other.'' Ichigo ordered firmly.

''Got it.'' Shiro replied, and in a low thunderclap the teen disappeared in the direction of his house to retrieve his Zanpakutō.

Vanishing in a step of quick Sonido, the Arrancar covered the distance in seconds, only to suddenly be forced to change directions as her instincts screamed a warning. She dropped out of the air just in time for a silver blade to pass over her head, and she tucked into a roll as she landed on a rooftop, spinning around and drawing her blade in a flash, prepared to fight whoever dared attack her.

Her golden eyes landed upon the form of Gin Ichimaru, who stood in the air a dozen feet away from her, a grin on his face as his slit-like eyes stared at her. His outfit had changed slightly, still bearing long sleeves but matching the colours that the Espada and Arrancar wore - predominantly white with a black trim, the opposite of the Shinigami's attire.

Shiro narrowed her eyes at the man, posture becoming more defensive instinctively. There was something unsettling about the man that she couldn't pin down. Ruby and Gin never had a close relationship before the latter turned traitor - she, like many others, was unsettled by him. Yet for reasons unknown, Summer saw fit to invite Gin around to the manor more than a few times, the two apparently being friends of a sorts. Ruby used to hide away in the gardens, waiting for him to disappear.

She was pretty sure it was Gin's presence that prompted Ruby to take a trip into the city, where she then met Roman for the first time.

''Hm, you look different than usual, Ruby-chan.'' Gin greeted lightly, cocking his head to the side. ''Decided to get a makeover. Cosplay, maybe?''

Shiro gave the man an unamused look. ''The name's Shiro. Her Hollow-turned-Arrancar.''

Gin actually paused for a moment, a perplexed look on his face before he tapped a finger against his chin. ''Huh. So Aizen-sama wasn't lyin' when he said you were different than before.''

She stared back at him blankly, not giving in to his playful words.

He seemed to notice this, pouting. ''Now, don't be like that, Shiro-chan. Uncle Gin just wants to play!''

''Don't call yourself 'Uncle Gin'. It sounds creepy.'' She shot back flatly, raising her sword. ''Enough talk.''

Without another word she vanished in a step of Sonido, blitzing towards him. Their swords clashed with a resounding clang, sending a brief shockwave through the air as they contested for strength, their blades trembling yet Gin held his ground easily. Breaking their deadlock she disappeared with a buzz, before appearing behind him, swinging for his back only for their blades to crash together once more.

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she swung again, only for her blade to be redirected to the side, allowing him to land a light cut to her - but to her delight, it merely scrapped against her newly-found Hierro, causing no damage. She disappeared before he could land another strike, appearing several dozen feet below him, a ball of crimson energy quickly building in her open palm.

'' _Cero_.'' She declared tonelessly, and the crimson beam shrieked as it shot skyward towards him, only to miss as the Shinigami disappeared in a step of Shunpo.

''Phew, almost got me with that one.'' He commented lightly, raising his blade in time to block another slash with ease.

 _'How annoying.'_ Shiro muttered in her head, grasping her sword with both hands before swinging down. The enhanced strength was enough to break Gin's guard, but she wasn't adept enough to switch sword styles fast enough to take advantage of the opening before he recovered.

Ducking under a wide swing, she attempted to get inside his guard only for him to hop backwards through the air, ruining her plan with a sly smirk on his face, as if he knew what she had been planning. Seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere at this rate, she flared her Reiatsu and held her sword out, cutting her finger on the edge and letting blood run down the length of it.

'' **Blossom, Ketsukei Bara.** '' She declared.

...

Nothing happened.

 _'...huh?'_ Shiro blinked, surprised. _'Why isn't it working?'_

The reality hit her a moment later. She wouldn't be able to release a _Shinigami's_ Zanpakutō, when she was an _Arrancar_. However when she initially possessed Ruby several days prior, she managed to seal her Bankai with only minor effort. Was she able to seal a Zanpakutō, but not release it?

''Hm, seems like you're having some trouble.'' Gin voice drew her attention as he smiled brightly, then his sword glowed. ''Allow me to demonstrate. **Shoot to Kill, Shinsō.''**

A flash of silver shot towards her and she leaned to the side, watching the blade pass by her... and her golden eyes widened as she recognised it.

It was the same blade used to kill Roman.

 _'...screw Shikai. He's going down.'_ Shiro's eyes narrowed into slits, golden eyes brightening as her Reiatsu flared around her in irritation, daresay genuine _anger_.

She disappeared in a step of Sonido, appearing directly in front of Gin before swinging down with a vengeance, her blade missing by centimetres and cutting a thin line down the man's white outfit. She didn't relent, lunging at him and clashing with him, succeeding in pushing him back a few feet. Her success was short-lived, as he deflected her blade to the side before his blade wordlessly extended in a flash, cutting a mild gash across her ribs that went ignored.

However she took him by surprised as she threw her blade up into the air, before suddenly spinning around and hitting him with a vicious roundhouse kick, sending him skidding through the air from the surprise attack. She didn't give him any reprieve, catching her blade before throwing it like a spear, prompting Gin to block it, sending it spinning away and impaling itself into a nearby roof. He realised his folly a moment later as a bright crimson glow emanated from behind him, heat searing at his back.

'' _Cero...!_ '' Shiro _growled_ out, before the red beam screeched forth, striking true and erupting into a large sphere of roaring crimson energy so powerful it sent a shockwave through the air, shattering glass within a several block radius.

Shiro remained unfazed by the heavy gust, standing firm and glaring into the cloud of crimson smoke as she awaited her opponent to become visible to her. He was the one who was the source of her host's misery, and indirectly responsible for Shiro's own birth, something that left a bitter taste in her mouth. On one hand, he helped create her, albeit indirectly, but at the same time caused great distress to her host... how bothersome.

A flash of silver was her only warning before a blade suddenly shot out of the smoke, snapping her from her thoughts. She wasn't fast enough to avoid it, and it pierced her Hierro with only minor difficulty, cutting her right arm at the bicep. The wound did little more than aggravate her, and she lunged at him like a feral beast, her face a mask of stoic fury as she burst through the smoke. Her fist collided against the flat of his Zanpakutō, the duo entering a brief contest of strength before her knee shot up to strike him in the stomach.

He anticipated it however, pulling back in time to avoid it, his annoying grin never fading. She glared in return, gathering Reiryoku and Reishi around her fist as if to summon a Cero, but had an idea. The crimson energy formed _around_ her hand, encasing it in a bubble. It burnt her hand slightly, but she ignored it and lunged at him, taking him by surprise before ramming her fist against his sword.

Immediately, the energy detonated like a Cero.

She wasn't sure why she felt surprised by the result, but she couldn't have anticipated the huge spherical explosion. It didn't last long, fizzling out not ten seconds later, but the damage was clear to her opponent. His clothing had been scorched and the snake-faced man bore mild burns himself, though his smile remained despite it all.

''My, that was unexpected.'' Gin commented lightly, as if he hadn't just taken a Cero point-blank. ''Ya surprised me.''

 _'Clearly not enough.'_ Shiro grumbled in her head, mind racing to think of a tactic or something to catch him off-guard.

An idea struck her a moment later, despite the impossibility of the task, but there was no time like the present. Taking off in a step of Sonido, she snatched up her sword from it's place in the rooftop before lunging at Gin, the crimson light of a Cero gathering around her free hand. He blocked her strike unflinchingly, but she didn't expect anything less. Instead of releasing the built-up Cero, she grasped her sword in a two-handed grip, orb of crimson still engulfing her left hand. Instead of detonating like one might expected... it instead channelled down the length of the blade.

Shiro smirked at Gin's look of astonishment, but didn't give him any time to react as she brought her blade down with all her strength. The moment their blades connected a bright red explosion erupted between them, all of the force directed at Gin and sending him flying into the street below, much to the Arrancar's delight.

''Didn't think it would work...'' She muttered to herself, glancing at her glowing-red blade. She had never tried messing around with a Cero before, to bend the energy to her will, but given how malleable it seemed to be... well, she could work with this.

''Yare yare...'' She tensed as the voice pierced the air from mere feet behind her. ''You really got me with that one.''

She spun, leaping backwards and narrowing her eyes at Gin. His outfit had been burnt off at the right side, revealing the lightly-burnt skin underneath, but he was _still_ grinning like the conniving snake he was. He didn't even seem bothered that he took such damage.

''How?'' Was all she asked, golden eyes still narrowed.

Gin merely grinned mockingly. ''Well I'm a lot more durable than you'd think, Shiro-chan.''

Without warning his Zanpakutō suddenly extended in a flash of silver, and it was only her instincts that saved her from being pierced through the stomach, instead earning a moderate gash across her side. The blade retracted in an instant, before it was zooming towards her a second time. She was more prepared, disappearing in a step of Sonido before it struck and closing the distance between them, only for the silver-haired man to turn in her direction, firing the extending blade instantly.

She scowled faintly, ducking out of the blade's path, but wasn't able to avoid it completely as she earned another nick on her shoulder. She summoned another Cero, channelling it down the length of her sword before lunging at him, but her blade only hit air as he disappeared in his own step of Shunpo, reappearing atop a nearby apartment building.

''Can't catch me~'' He sang cheerfully, before vanishing in another step of Shunpo, rapidly gaining distance from her.

''How irritating.'' She muttered vehemently, kicking off the air and chasing after him. Despite Ruby's prodigal skill with Shunpo, which seemed to carry over to Shiro's own Sonido, she struggled to close the distance. Oh she was getting closer - just painfully slowly.

Five whole minutes later, he suddenly came to a dead stop, spinning around and extending his blade, sweeping it in a wide arc. Her eyes widened and she hastily ducked under the blade, missing her bone ears by mere millimetres. She came to a stumbling stop, only to find herself on the receiving end of a Sōkatsui, exploding against her with enough force to send her falling from the sky, crashing into the concrete street below.

''Ow.'' Shiro intoned, grimacing briefly as she pulled herself to her feet, golden eyes flickering skyward where Gin stood, cheerfully humming something to himself.

Just as she prepared to lunge at him, however, he spoke.

''Welp, that's all for today, Shiro-chan!'' Gin grinned brightly, clapping his hands for emphasis.

A ripping sound echoed around them as the air beside Gin suddenly tore itself open, revealing the grey abyss within. From inside walked out the familiar form of Kaname Tōsen, stoic and composed as always.

''Gin.'' Was all the dark-skinned man said, before turning and walking back into the abyss.

The snake-like man only grinned at her, ''Toodaloo~''

''You're not getting away...!'' Shiro growled, kicking off in a step of blindingly fast Sonido. She managed to cover the distance, and her blade struck true, cutting a gash straight down his torso-

-only for his entire body to disintegrate as if it was made of ash.

 _'What?'_ She blinked owlishly, head snapping to the side as the Garganta slammed closed, barely able to make out the smirking form of Gin inside before the gateway closed. _'How did he... what...?'_

Flares of Reiatsu drew her attention, and reluctantly she put it out of her mind as she turned in the direction of her allies, disappearing in a buzz of Sonido.

* * *

''So you're the forward-operating group.''

Pyrrha nodded tersely, facing the Arrancar in front of her and her allies. ''Indeed.''

The man in front of them, despite not even drawing his blade, was frankly intimidating. Everything about him screamed quiet lethality yet violent destruction, as if he was a time bomb just waiting to go off, ready to decimate whoever got in his way. It was not unlike standing in front of a Captain, only the aura around him was more volatile than any Captain she'd seen.

He wore the same style of outfit as the other Arrancar, being predominantly white with black trimmings. His choice was a conservative white tailcoat and hakama, with black tabi and sash. His deep red hair was short and the colour of blood, with small hints of black in it. One noticeable trait was the pair of bull-Faunus horns that leaned back, almost blending in with the dark stripes in his hair. His Zanpakutō was sheathed at his hip, bearing a black rectangular guard with a red-diamonded handle. His mask fragment consisted of an eye-mask that covered his eyes, being vaguely reminiscent of a bull's skull.

''I am Adam Taurus.'' The Arrancar stated calmly. ''Quinto Espada.''

His declaration sent ripples through the group of assembled fighters, who tensed worriedly, sharing glances between themselves. Pyrrha tightened her grip on her Zanpakutō as she glanced around the park, noting with some relief the last of the civilians had evacuated hastily. After the last battle, Urahara had installed alarms and willingly worked with the Shinigami to implement some sort of safety measure, though he didn't say what it was.

She shook her head lightly. It didn't matter; their opponent was in front of them, and he was equal to a Captain, perhaps even greater if the rumours about Vasto Lorde were not mere myth. They couldn't afford to take him on one at a time for the sake of honour, nor was there any reason to place honour so high regard. They would fight him together, and eliminate one of Aizen's pawns. That she assured herself of.

'' **Absorb, Senshi.** '' Pyrrha declared firmly, her blade glowing crimson before shifting into a shield and xiphos sword.

'' **Glow, Taiyō.** '' Sun announced, his sword glowing gold before transforming into a bō staff in a flash of light.

'' **Create, Sōzō Mēkā.** '' Coco drawled seriously, sword changing subtly.

'' **Wish, Tentai Usagi.** '' Velvet murmured, hanging at the back of the group.

Even as their Reiatsu flared around them, creating a gust of wind from the spiritual pressure alone, Adam remained unmoved. Unimpressed. That wasn't a vote in their favour.

She made the opening move, kicking off the ground and launching towards the Arrancar, shield raised defensively. Adam met her attack halfway, one hand falling to his Zanpakutō before drawing it out in a flash, his katana clashing against her shield with enough force to crack the dirt and stone beneath them, sending a shockwave around them. She thrust her xiphos over the top of her shield, but he merely tilted his head out of the way, leaping backwards before she could follow-up.

Sun appeared behind him in a step of Shunpo, spinning his staff around before swinging it down. Before it could strike Adam deftly leaned _just_ out of it's reach, before spinning on his heel and swinging out his sword in a wide arc, drawing first blood as he carved a moderate gash across the blonde Faunus' torso. Sun pulled back before the Espada could follow-up, but Adam made no move to chase, instead turning slightly and raising his blade, unflinchingly blocking Pyrrha's swing.

''Hadō #33: Sōkatsui!''

A plume of luminescent flames descended from above, courtesy of Velvet. However the rabbit Faunus was taken aback when she heard a low buzz behind her, before a searing pain struck down her back, and she knew without even looking that the attach had struck _deep_. As she fell from the sky, on the brink of fainting from pain and shock, she caught a glimpse of the Espada. He was completely unharmed by her attack, minus his clothes that were mildly singed.

''Velvet!'' Sun and Pyrrha called out worriedly, the former appearing and catching the brown-haired girl before she could hit the ground.

''How pitiful.'' Adam's toneless voice drew the two's eyes. ''I expected more from the Shinigami.''

''Yeah, and I didn't expect you to be an ass.'' Sun shot back, slightly heated. ''Guess neither are getting what we wanted, eh?''

A small, amused smile curled at Adam's lips. Somehow that only made him seem more sinister.

''How-'' Adam began to speak, only to be interrupted.

''Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō! Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku!'' Coco declared, suddenly materialising from thin air behind him... as if hidden beneath a Kyokkō spell.

Six bars of light immediately slammed into Adam's midsection, paralysing his movement and limiting his Reiatsu control. Not even two seconds later several lengths of golden chains ensnared the man, wrapping around his body and binding him. Adam struggled and the bindings began breaking... but much slower than he expected, given his surprised expression.

''Hmph. Even a Vasto Lorde can't break out of two level-sixty Bakudō with full incantations instantly.'' Coco noted, a smirk on her face, before she swung for his neck.

Unfortunately the killing blow never landed, as the Arrancar growled and released a sudden burst of Reiatsu that somehow managed to get past the bindings. Even if most of the force was dispelled by the Kidō, the leftover amount was enough to redirect the blade to only cut his cheek, cutting deep but not hitting anything vital. Before Coco could attack, Adam snarled in anger, and less than a second later the bindings cracked, then shattered into golden Reishi.

As the wisps of energy fell through the air like fireflies, Adam's smouldering gaze fell upon the ex-assassin, who could only sum it up with one word.

''...shit.''

* * *

Far away from Karakura Town, in the vast landscape between the town and The Vale, was Summer Rose and Orihime Inoue.

''Will they be alright?'' Inoue asked, a worried look on her face. The two could sense the Arrancars not long ago, although now they were out of range.

''Absolutely.'' Summer replied in a reassuring tone, smiling gently to the girl as the two walked, taking a brief break from using Shunpo. ''All of them are at least Lieutenant-class, minus Velvet Scarlatina. Even your two friends, Ishida-san and Sado-san, are at the level of a Lieutenant.''

Inoue was calmed by the older woman's words, and the notion that her friends had become stronger only made her more determined to become strong herself, so that she could stand beside them. She may not have the heart to hurt others, but she knew that a healer was just as important as a fighter.

Abruptly Summer paused, holding out a hand for her to stop also, which confused Inoue. She glanced around, seeing nothing but sparse forest - definitely no Grimm or Hollows. She couldn't sense anything either, and she was confident in her sensing ability, which was almost on-par with Ishida's.

''Come out, Arrancar.'' Summer stated coolly.

There was silence for a moment, before the soft depression of grass became audible as a figure walked out from behind a tree, and she withheld a gasp as she caught sight of the familiar form of Ulquiorra. His piercing emerald eyes lingered on Summer for a brief moment, before landing on Inoue.

''Woman. Aizen-sama requests your presence.'' Ulquiorra stated with blunt apathy, his words startling the auburn-haired girl.

''E-Eh?''

''Now, now.'' Summer interrupted, smiling almost-ominously. ''You don't think I'd let my charge get kidnapped so willingly, do you? Sōsuke isn't stupid enough to send one of his best soldiers against me either.''

Ulquiorra didn't even blink at her statement. ''I'm aware of the difference in our power. Aizen-sama personally warned me of such. However, I took measures to ensure the success of this endeavour.''

The Espada waved his hand, causing several small Garganta to appear. They displayed a multitude of Hollows spilling out from Garganta all around the landscape... as if to prevent either of them from running away uninhibited, especially Inoue. Another screen projected the fighters back in Karakura Town. Ichigo's fight against Grimmjow wasn't worrying, and the teen seemed rather unfazed... but the forward-operating team was clearly having trouble. Velvet was injured and unconscious, and Pyrrha was using her Bankai, but getting pushed back regardless.

''You have two options. Stay here and attempt to fight me, thus preventing me from capturing Orihime Inoue, or return to Karakura to save your allies.'' Ulquiorra stated matter-of-factly.

''And if we attempt to leave?'' Summer challenged, mentally grimacing. _'I can't release Shiroishi here... not where the Quincy could see it.'_

''Then the Hollows, and myself, will apprehend Orihime Inoue. If she were to perish, it would be unfortunate... but I am certain Aizen-sama will make do.''

The Captain's eyes narrowed. ''You wouldn't. Sōsuke wouldn't have use for a dead woman.''

Ulquiorra stared back, unblinking. ''Can you be sure of that?''

Summer had no answer for that.

''Come, woman.'' Ulquiorra ordered Inoue. ''Or do you wish your allies to perish due to your indecision?''

That last comment pushed her over the edge, and Inoue moved towards Ulquiorra with a downcast, daresay depressed expression.

''Inoue-san.'' Summer spoke up, drawing the teen's eye. ''Stay safe.''

''...Mm.'' She murmured in reply, before turning her gaze onto Ulquiorra. He held the gaze for a moment, before tapping the air beside himself, creating a regular sized Garganta. At his gesture Inoue stepped inside, a Reishi platform instinctively forming under herself, and Ulquiorra followed suit.

''Arrancar.''

Ulquiorra paused, turning slightly to look back at the stern-faced woman.

''Give Sōsuke a message for me.'' She requested, and he inclined his head.

For the briefest of moments, he swore her eyes glowed in the afternoon light.

''The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, and led by innocent desires.''

* * *

Ichigo smirked to himself, watching his recently-released Getsuga soar across the sky before striking Grimmjow, exploding into a luminous plume of blue energy.

At his proposal, Grimmjow had readily agreed to take their fight out of Karakura so both could let loose, and he was glad the Arrancar willingly went with the idea. The destruction the two create as they fired Cero's and Getsuga's at one another tore huge trenches through the ground, uprooting trees and forming craters. The few unlucky Grimm that got in their path didn't even have the chance to blink before they were obliterated.

It was strange. Amusing, even. The two weren't really fighting for what they believed in, for their superiors or their allies. Not to protect or serve, nor to benefit. They fought solely for the enjoyable and thrill of a fight. He knew it was a bit reckless of him, but he honestly didn't give a crap. It wasn't often he got to let loose like this, lest he harm one of his allies. Perhaps it was his Hollow side talking.

He was drawn back to the present as Grimmjow appeared in front of him, blade swinging in a wide arc only for it to clash against his khyber knife, sending yet another shockwave around them. He ducked as the Arrancar kicked out, leg passing mere inches by his head, before thrusting his trench knife out, scoring a light gash on his opponent's chest. Grimmjow paid the wound no mind, suddenly bringing his same leg down in a vicious axe-kick that struck true, sending Ichigo crashing down into the ruined grassland below.

''Hahaha!'' Grimmjow laughed uproariously, grinning widely. ''C'mon, that's not all you got is it, Kurosaki?!''

The dust cloud abruptly cleared, revealing the teen with both blades glowing a bright blue. With a matching grin Ichigo swung, sending the wordless Getsuga Jūjishō screeching across the air, erupting into a huge explosion akin to a second sun, destroying the ground beneath it. The moment the wind settled Ichigo kicked off the ground, launching into the smoke cloud and taking Grimmjow by surprise, slashing him down the torso. His Hierro helped mitigate the damage slightly, but the teen had gotten the hang of reinforcing his attacks with Reiatsu, all but negating the defensive properties of Hierro.

The Espada reacted quickly, pulling back a step before lunging, blade flashing in the afternoon light. Sparks flew as it collided with Ichigo's trench knife, before sliding past it and cutting a smaller, but still present cut on the teen's collarbone - before it slowly began to heal, that is.

''I forgot how annoying regeneration was!'' Grimmjow shouted out, annoyed as he leapt back.

Ichigo only smirked at the Faunus-Arrancar. ''Glad I own it then, if only to piss you off.''

The Espada snorted, but before the fight could continue, Ichigo spoke.

''Tell me something though, Grimmjow.'' The teen asked, smirk fading. ''Why do you work for Aizen? I can't imagine it'd be that fun, a Hollow working for a Shinigami.''

Grimmjow scoffed. ''Why else? He's strong. The top dog. You're either allied with Aizen, or dead. No compromise. Plus, I like to see myself as a king, and one way to become a king is to kill the current bastard wearing the crown.''

''Makes sense, I suppose.'' Ichigo conceded almost conversationally. ''Then why not join us? No better chance at killing Aizen than with his enemy.''

The Arrancar stared at him for a solid ten seconds, before throwing his head back and _cackling_ with thick amusement. It took a full minute for him to calm down, and even then he was still sniggering to himself, as if he had been told the greatest joke in history.

''Oh that's rich.'' Grimmjow snickered, ''Yeah, no thanks. I'd sooner tell Aizen to fuck himself than ally with the Shinigami. Less chance of being stabbed in the back.''

Ichigo sighed, but had to admit it was a long shot. No Arrancar was willingly going to swap sides, not without insurance that they wouldn't be disposed of the moment they stepped out of line. Then again, that could be something he could work on. Having the Arrancar ally with them would be a lot better than having to fight them - less bloodshed all around.

Smirking, Grimmjow flipped his blade around before placing his fingers on it, as if to run his nails along the flat edge of it. His blade glowed a light blue, releasing a high-pitched thrum as a wind began to gather around him.

'' **Grind, Pan-!** '' His declaration was interrupted however as a Garganta suddenly formed. From within it came a pale-skinned, black-haired man that he quickly remembered was part of the initial invasion. Ulquiorra, if he remembered correctly.

''Grimmjow. Our mission is complete.'' The Espada said tonelessly, staring at the panther. ''Come.''

Grimmjow scowled, but reluctantly let his hand fall from his blade, cancelling his release. ''Che. Fine.''

''Running again, Grimmjow?'' Ichigo couldn't help but taunt, smirking.

''Fuck you, Kurosaki.'' The Arrancar shot back with a glare. ''Next time we meet, it'll be our last, got it? No holding back or running away, I'll fucking beat you into the dirt!''

''I look forward to kicking your ass.'' The teen snidely remarked.

Grimmjow only grinned in anticipation, turning and walking into the Garganta with Ulquiorra before it slammed closed, the dimensional gate fading as if it never existed. Seeing that his opponents were truly gone, he sighed and sheathed his blades, mildly disappointed the fight ended so soon, but also glad the enemy had left. Casting his senses outwards, he noted that Summer was within the town for some reason, and he felt a powerful Arrancar - probably equal if not stronger than Grimmjow - still present in one of the parks, until he left mere moments later.

With his departure, the last of the enemy had retreated.

Yet for some reason, he still felt like they had lost.

* * *

In the grey world of Hueco Mundo, Sōsuke Aizen smirked from his seat on his throne, calm brown eyes staring down at the auburn-haired woman below.

''Welcome to Las Noches, Orihime Inoue.'' He stated warmly, though it did little to ease the clearly uncomfortable young woman. He supposed it was expected; being surrounded by enemies, most of whom were Hollows, was bound to be unsettling, especially for one as pure-hearted as her.

No matter; he'd help correct that soon.

She was certainly an interesting one, and had captured his interest back during the time of the invasion of The Vale. Her Shikai was most impressive, as despite not having much of a fighting spirit she could create a seemingly unbreakable shield, capable of standing up against a Lieutenant-class fighter without even cracking, despite being inferior in power. More than that however was her Reiatsu that intrigued him. It was unlike anything he'd come across. Something beyond Shinigami, Hollow or Quincy. Beyond even a hybrid.

It was almost exactly like the Reiatsu the Hogyoku radiated.

Ulquiorra quietly but bluntly muttered something to the young woman, who flinched slightly before bowing stiffly. ''T-Thank you, Aizen-sama...''

The ruler of Las Noches withheld a chuckle. Yes, things were certainly going to become interesting.

Just as planned.

* * *

 **A/N: Chicken wrap, cul-de-sac. I just realised that rhymes.**

 **Idle musings aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Summer and Urahara creating some Quincy artifact, Shiro meeting Roman's killer, Gin, a brief look at Adam's strength, and Inoue being captured.**

 **I was originally going to make Grimmjow's fight scene longer, but I decided to cut it down since not a lot would happen, and I wanted to save his Resurrección for the invasion anyway. Adam's fight is short mostly to conceal his power, but I will state he's stronger than Grimmjow - that's a given, since he's a Vasto Lorde and the Quinto Espada.**

 **Shiro also likes head-pats. Just wanted to put that out there.**

 **Till next time~!**


	31. Chapter 31: Hueco Mundo

**A/N: Hello~!**

 **Things are kicking up now, and the pace of the story will pick up a fair bit until the end of the arc.**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR BLEACH**

* * *

 ** _Arc 3: Arrancar Arc_**

 _ **Chapter 31: Hueco Mundo**_

* * *

''What do you mean Inoue got captured?!''

The forward-operating team - consisting of a bandaged Velvet, Sun and Coco - winced at the genuine anger in Ichigo's tone as he slammed a fist on the low table, nearly cracking it with the force. Chad was sat behind his friend, but he had a deep frown on his face, clearly troubled by the information they had just been told. Shiro was leaning against the wall by the door, frowning also. Urahara was on the left side of the circular table, hat pulled over his eye while the black cat, Yoruichi, was sat at the other end with a serious expression.

And across from Ichigo was the solemn-faced Summer, hands folded in her lap. ''One of Sōsuke's Espada, Ulquiorra I believe his name was, ambushed us. I was forced to surrender Inoue to him-''

''Bullshit!'' Ichigo snapped, glaring. ''You're a Captain, one of the strongest Shinigami out there! Don't try and tell me you couldn't fight him, or at least _try_!''

Summer remained unfazed by his outburst, almost like she was expecting it. ''You are correct. However, fighting him would involve releasing my Shikai, which I could not do lest it be seen.''

The teen looked dumbfounded for a minute, before his face turned into a deep scowl. ''Seriously, _that's_ the reason you let Inoue get captured by Aizen? Because you didn't want your Shikai to be seen?!''

''Many of us older Captains don't prefer our enemies to know about our abilities, especially when we are the last line of defence in the event of an invasion.'' She replied calmly, but not unapologetically.

Ichigo scoffed. ''Yeah, because Aizen _totally_ wouldn't know the Shikai of his opponents! He bloody fooled almost the entire Twelve Divisions for who knows how long, and you expect him _not_ to know about it?''

''He knows. Mine especially, since we're close.'' Summer stated, the wording catching his attention, but she replied before he could. ''However, that makes concealment all the more important. Zanpakutō can adapt and evolve subtly over time, and mine is no different. Sōsuke knows this as well. The less he sees my Zanpakutō, the less chance of him countering it is.''

His eyes narrowed. ''So you're telling me that since the last time you revealed your Zanpakutō, it's changed enough for his old methods to be unable to counter it?''

Summer grimaced, and that said more than any defence could.

''Dammit...'' Ichigo muttering, sounding mixed between pissed and tired, running a hand down his face.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn, and he was mildly surprised to see Shiro there, an expression on her face that could only be described as determination.

''We'll just have to rescue her then.'' Shiro said matter-of-factly, as if it was obvious.

Ichigo blinked, not at the concept she proposed - he was just about to say it - but rather the fact she brought it up at all. She didn't even _know_ Inoue - the two had never met, so why would she go out of her way to help her, especially a Hollow who had only recently regained her 'heart'?

As if reading his thoughts, Shiro smiled. It was small, almost indiscernible, but still there. ''You and Ruby are friends with Inoue. So I'll help you.''

He was dumbfounded for a moment, before a grin crossed his face. ''Heh. Welcome aboard the rescue team then.''

''I'm coming too.'' Chad stated almost immediately, deep baritone firm with resolve. Ichigo nodded his thanks.

''We'd come too, but...'' Sun gestured at the rest of the forward-operating team. Without Inoue to heal them, it'd take _at least_ half a day of constant healing from Unohana before they'd be in fighting condition - but that wasn't taking into account their Reiatsu and stamina. Two days minimum before they were back to peak condition, and Pyrrha - who had been injured greatly, hence her absence - would take several days to fully heal.

''That's all well and good...'' Urahara spoke up for the first time. ''But, _how_ are you going to get to Hueco Mundo, may I ask?''

Ichigo paused, before looking to Shiro for assistance, but she only shook her head. Neither had managed to make a Garganta yet.

''Hm. Well, I suppose I could fix something up.'' The shopkeeper mused lightly, hat still pulled over his eyes. ''Will the Twelve Divisions be sending anyone to assist, Summer?''

''Unknown. If it was up to me or Ozpin, then it would be yes, but the decision ultimately is Genryūsai's decision.'' Summer explained seriously. ''I'll call for a Captain's meeting immediately upon my return. I should have an answer by tomorrow morning.''

''Tomorrow?'' Ichigo interrupted, incredulous. ''You mean we have to leave Inoue with the enemy for nearly half a day?''

''Yes.'' Summer said without hesitation. ''Charging in recklessly will only lead to casualties, and if you attack without back-up it will only result in yourselves getting captured.''

Ichigo grit his teeth, giving the woman a hard stare. ''I don't like this.''

''Nor do I.'' Summer replied, a tad sadly. ''But it is our _only_ course of action. Any other would only result in _death_.''

Ichigo had no refute for that, merely scowling darkly as he rose from his seat, turning and storming out of the room. Nobody tried to stop him.

Shiro turned an unreadable stare on her pseudo-mother, who met her gaze calmly.

''I may not know a lot about the 'heart', Captain Rose... but I know it shouldn't be cast aside so easily.''

Summer's eyes widened a fraction, looking genuinely stunned for the first time in decades by the Arrancar's words, but said nothing as the Arrancar turned and left, following after Ichigo. Chad left a minute later, and the forward-operating team left for their rooms after that.

...

''Letting Inoue-san get captured, may not have been your brightest idea.'' Urahara broke the silence. ''You seem to forget, Summer, that Kurosaki-san has quite the charisma. Playing secret will only alienate them, especially with the betrayal of Aizen-san still fresh in their minds.''

''Ironic for you to say, isn't it, Kisuke?'' Summer retorted softly. ''You also knew Sōsuke would try and kidnap her, didn't you?''

''Of course. Her Reiatsu is unlike anything I've ever felt. I dare to say it is identical to that of the Hōgyoku's.'' Urahara nodded slightly, earning a surprised look from her. Clearly she hadn't noticed that titbit of information. ''However, I was certain she would be safe in your capable hands. After all, not many people can match you, _Ivory Reaper_.''

The Rose matriarch ignored the reminder of her title. ''It is better for things to happen this way. Plus, I couldn't risk Yhwach getting more intel about my Zanpakutō than strictly necessary. I was already pushing it by revealing my Shikai against Kōga Kuchiki, however brief it was.''

''True, the Quincy will undoubtedly become a threat, but we don't know _when_ they plan on arriving. The only hint is the old Quincy legends of a thousand-year-slumber, but that is vague at best and without evidence.'' Urahara mused. ''But Aizen-san is only slightly less of a threat. With the Hōgyoku in his possession... even I cannot predict the outcome, can you?''

''I can.'' She said firmly, returning his hard stare with an even one.

When she didn't elaborate, Urahara sighed deeply, almost tiredly as he ran a hand over his face. ''Fine, I'll put my trust in you once more. But if this backfires, we won't be the only ones feeling the heat, and your status as The Vale's _secret weapon_ won't do any good.''

Summer remained silent.

Urahara rose from his seat, idly noting Yoruichi had disappeared at some point, before patting her on the shoulder. ''You once told me that fearing a weapon risks becoming it's enemy, and I don't want to see you become The Vale's next enemy.''

''I know my duty.'' She said, more stern than before. ''Even if my memory withers, my bones break and my heart stops beating, I will never forget that, and will accomplish it no matter the costs. That was the oath I took.''

Without another word, she rose from her seat stiffly and walked out of the store with swift steps.

Urahara hummed lowly, staring after his long-time friend.

''That's just what I'm afraid of, Summer.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo stormed down the quiet evening street, a deep scowl marring his face. It was lucky there were no thugs that dared to try and beat him up, lest he overextend and kill them with his Reiatsu alone.

He wouldn't kid himself. He was _pissed_. The fact he had to leave Inoue, someone who he considered a dear friend, in the hands of _Aizen_ and the Arrancar, left a sour taste in his mouth. He doubted the man would do something dangerous like kill her or torture her, but he still couldn't help but feel anxious over it. He was half-tempted to charge into Hueco Mundo himself, but Summer's words shot that down quickly, and he forced himself to take several deep breathes to calm himself. He had to play this smart, wait for Summer to contact the rest of the Shinigami, and then head into Hueco Mundo with the assault team. Patience.

He looked to the side when he felt a stare on him, revealing the owner to be Shiro, who walked beside him. She didn't say anything, merely tilting her head questioningly, and he sighed and gave a half-hearted dismissive wave. She accepted his wordless response, not bringing the topic up. Instead she brought something up that surprised him.

''Ruby will regain control soon. Tomorrow morning, most likely.'' Shiro informed quietly. ''With Aizen kidnapping Inoue, Ketsukei Bara is cutting her training short so she will be present for the invasion, since I can't use Shikai or Bankai.''

Ichigo nodded, understanding the reasoning behind it and relieved his girlfriend would be returning soon. Though that also brought up it's own problem.

''What about you?''

Shiro blinked, before looking away slightly, the faintest tinges of red on her cheeks. ''I... will be fine. I will return to her Inner World, and continue to... exist.''

''You don't sound too happy about that.'' He noted the quiet disappointment in her tone.

The Arrancar bobbed her head. ''Mm. Freedom feels nice. Having a physical body too... and friends. Ruby's Inner World is too quiet. Only Ketsukei Bara is there, and she isn't the most... expressive person.''

Shiro then turned to him, a small smile appearing on her face. ''But, that is acceptable. I have lived in this body for several days, and the feelings I felt won't go away soon. I can remain content with my 'heart', and wait for the day I'm needed once more. So thank you, Ichigo...''

''Thank you for making this feeble existence of mine worth living.'' She said with utter sincerity, gratitude shining in her golden eyes.

Ichigo smiled back, patting the shorter girl on the head. The gesture said more than any words could.

* * *

Morning came, the beams of golden light peering through his window and shining on his eyes, making a half-hearted groan slip past his lips as he awoke.

Ichigo grimaced, rolling closer to the wall to escape the light, only to remember he wasn't alone in bed. Ruby was likely in control, given the bone-like ears atop her head had mysteriously disappeared, as had the mask fragment. She was sleeping peacefully with a small, content smile on her face. There was a certain innocence to it that he found cute, not unlike a puppy. It was one of her endearing traits - the ability to look cute and innocent one moment, only to reveal the quiet wisdom she rarely showed, the sentimentality that came from her many years of living.

As he intended to get up, she shifted, and he waited for a moment to see which one was in control. The truth was revealed as her eyes flickered open drowsily, silver irises staring at the ceiling for a moment before drifting to him, a sleepy smile crossing her face.

''Morning, Ichigo.'' Ruby greeted, yawning.

''Morning.'' He returned the greeting, grinning lightly. ''Good to have you back.''

''Mm.'' She agreed, running a hand through her dark hair as she sat up. ''You ready to kick some Hollow butt?''

''Definitely.'' He smirked, grabbing a change of his Shihakusho before heading towards the door, intent on washing up before the meeting. ''Technically, they're Arrancars.''

''Don't split hairs, Ichi-kun!'' She called out after him, smiling as he chuckled and left the room.

* * *

An hour later, the two arrived at the Urahara Shoten, dressed in their Shinigami attire and reading for the inevitable fighting that was to come, shown by the serious looks on their faces. Both knew the dangers that awaited them, and were as prepared for it as they could be.

''Ruby-nee~!'' Came a cry from the store, and Ruby blinked as the young brown-haired Kon hugged her.

She smiled brightly at the young boy, recalling their agreement to be brother-and-sister in all but blood. Perhaps she should introduce him to her parents soon. ''Hey, Kon. You been good while I was gone?''

''Mmhm.'' He agreed, reluctantly letting go of her as she entered the store, spotting Tessai carrying some boxes from the backroom.

''The boss is in the basement with the others.'' Tessai informed politely.

''Arigato, Tsukabishi-san.'' Ruby smiled, letting go of Kon. ''Be good alright Kon? We'll hang out once the invasion is over, and we've rescued Inoue-san, 'kay?''

Kon smiled, but there was a tinge of sadness in his eyes. ''Hai... come back alive, alright?!''

She laughed lightly. ''Definitely, Kon. I promise.''

The adorable (if slightly perverted) soul ran into one of the storage rooms, and the two hybrids wandered to a hatch at the back of the store. Ichigo pulled it open, revealing a long narrow drop with only a wooden ladder.

''Seriously?'' Ruby remarked dryly. Ichigo only chuckled lightly before dropping down, slowing his fall with the Reishi in the air, and she followed suit.

When they reached the bottom they were greeted by a terrain not unlike the one under the Visored's warehouse, albeit with a taller ceiling at the cost of being smaller in length. Urahara was nearby, standing before a tall red torii gate with a pair of wooden doors, muttering to himself.

Standing nearby discussing amongst themselves were several powerful Shinigami - Captain Bartholomew Oobleck of Green, Captain Peter Port of Purple, Lieutenant Fox Alistair of Green, Third Seat Weiss Schnee of Cyan, and Lieutenant Sage Ayana of Brown. The group made an imposing presence, and Ichigo had to admit he was impressed that The Vale would send so many fighters. He had to wonder what Summer said to get the old Head Captain to agree to this.

''Kurosaki. Rose.'' A familiar voice drew the duo's attention, their heads swivelling to the side to where Ishida and Chad were sat on a flat rock, both just as serious as the others. ''About time you showed up.''

Ruby pouted at the Quincy, before taking notice of the white glove on his right hand. ''Hm? So you're using Okaa-san's glove too?''

''Correct. I got in some training before now.'' Ishida nodded. ''My stamina isn't the greatest, so I can only maintain the 'form' for less than a minute. Hypothetically, at least.''

The Rose heiress hummed thoughtfully, turning her gaze onto the taller teen beside her. ''Maybe you could use it the longest, since you've got the best stamina out of the three of us, Ichigo?''

''Probably.'' He shrugged, glancing at his glove. ''Won't know until we try.''

Their idle conversation was interrupted as Weiss approached them, expression as frosty as usual. The Schnee heiress had changed slightly since Ichigo fought her - not in any visible way, but rather the way she held herself. No longer was it the stiff regal posture of a noble, but the calmly coiled frame of a viper, ready to strike in an instant. Her Reiatsu had also become stronger, easily Lieutenant-class.

Ichigo had to admit he was impressed, and Ruby was equally impressed by her friend's progress.

''Urahara says the transporter will be ready in a minute.'' Weiss informed curtly, glancing around them. ''Half of us will go first, and the other half second - roughly fifteen minutes later, according to the Captains.''

''So who's going first?'' Ichigo asked curiously.

''You four will.'' Weiss replied, a hint of a smirk curling at her lips upon seeing their surprised faces. ''The Captains agree it would be best. Aizen would believe you may have gone rogue, attempting a siege by yourselves. Even if he does not, it will allow us to hold our hard-hitters - the Captains - back until the enemy has revealed themselves.''

Ishida reluctantly nodded. ''It does make sense, strategically speaking. Aizen will likely know our plan regardless, but whether his Arrancar will is another question.''

None of them knew the answer to that, but they pushed it out of their minds as they walked towards the transporter. Urahara was muttering to himself, something about calculations. As they approached they gained the attention of the other Shinigami, who greeted them easily, no hint of nervousness or unease amongst them.

''Right on time, you two!'' Port laughed lightly, grinning broadly despite the prospect of diving into the heart of Hollow territory.

Hell if anything it seemed to make him _more_ excited.

''Ah.'' Ichigo agreed, glancing around at the other Shinigami. ''So where are we being dropped off then? In the middle of their base, the middle of nowhere, nearby...?''

''Relatively nearby.'' Oobleck informed, glancing at the large torii gate. ''You'll have to travel to Aizen's base - a large white palace - and infiltrate from there. The rest of us won't be far behind.''

''Understood.'' Ruby nodded professionally, her silver eyes drifting to the gate as it glowed blue. ''Seems like it's ready.''

''That it is.'' Urahara agreed, approaching them. ''It's fixed to drop you roughly five hundred metres from the palace. With your speed it shouldn't be hard to reach the palace quickly. Just remember to create a Reishi platform beneath you upon entering it - don't want you falling into the void between worlds!''

''Thanks for the vote in confidence.'' Ichigo deadpanned at the jovial shopkeeper.

''Not a problem, Kurosaki-san!''

Eyebrow twitching, Ichigo scowled lightly and passed Urahara, stopping before the large torii gate. Urahara pulled something akin to a remote out of his sleeve, before pressing the sole red button on it, causing the wooden doors to swing outwards with a low groan. Inside the gateway was nothing but darkness that shifted between abyssal black and dull grey, almost like static with how erratically it shifted.

Without hesitation Ichigo stepped across the threshold, creating a Reishi platform as Urahara instructed, although he noted with some interest the platform was much more visible, being a bright blue construct opposed to the barely-visible distortion of air that normally occurred. He shrugged it off a moment later, and began to run, creating the platform as he went. While he didn't have the best control, he was able to make it steady enough that the others could follow him without needing to make their own paths.

Soon they seemed to near the end of the void, as a lighter grey zone approached them. The moment they reached it everything turned white for a brief moment, before they found themselves in another world. As far as the eye could see was nothing but a pale grey desert, the midnight sky bearing a few grey clouds that were sparsely dotted about. The crescent moon hung ominously in the sky, so close yet so far, and the teen felt a strange sense of longing as he stared at the moon. Perhaps it was something to do with being-part Hollow, or something like that.

Ichigo shook his head, dismissing the thought as his eyes landed upon a structure in the distance, and he realised after a moment it was the palace the Captains spoke of.

''Whoever defines this as _only_ 'large' needs a serious eye test.'' Ichigo muttered flatly, seeing the truly _gigantic_ structure that loomed in the distance, almost being the size of Karakura itself. The term palace was definitely fitting though.

''So that's Aizen's base.'' Ishida noted aloud, pushing up his glasses. ''Hmph. It's extravagantly large, although understandable for someone who fashions themselves a king.''

''Must be pretty crappy to be a king in the middle of a desert.'' Ruby remarked dryly, looking around. ''Wonder what he does to entertain himself?''

''I'd rather not know.'' Ichigo said, earning light chuckles from the others.

As their chuckles died down, they began to travel towards the large building. After a few minutes of walking - with the building getting no closer - they began to Shunpo towards it.

* * *

''How far away is this thing?!''

From beside him, Ruby groaned. ''I don't know, but it looks like we're getting closer?''

''You don't sound too sure of that.'' Ishida dryly pointed out. ''Clearly either Urahara's coordinates were off, or Aizen scrambled the transporter somehow.''

The group were sat around on a small rock they came across, taking a brief breather after travelling across the desert for a solid twenty minutes and only getting slightly closer. They would have to take occasionally breaks so they didn't end up arriving at the palace winded and out of breath - and thus, an easy target. At this rate though they'd end up taking all day - night? - to get there.

Ruby was about to suggest they wait for the reinforcements, but paused as she heard a faint, almost inaudible crying. After a few seconds the others heard it too as it increased in volume, almost like it was coming closer.

''Uh... you guys here that?'' Ruby tilted her head, looking around for the sound.

''Mm.'' Chad hummed, standing up before nodding towards the nearest sand dune. ''There.''

True to the silent giant's words, a tearful young girl crested the dune, dressed only in a green cloth that vaguely resembled a simplistic dress, with sea-green hair and light brown eyes, a vertical streak of red across her nose and cheeks. What was noteworthy was the cracked skull-esque mask fragment on her head, identifying her as an Arrancar.

Behind the girl was three Hollows; an oversized purple worm, a skinny purple ant-like man, and a large tiki-masked Hollow. All three were chasing the young Arrancar with excited expressions on their faces, but Ishida noticed they radiated no bloodlust. If anything, despite the girl crying, all four seemed to be rather happy.

''Something isn't-'' He began to say, only to notice the two hybrids were missing.

Not a heartbeat later Ichigo and Ruby appeared before the Hollows, kicking the tiki-faced Hollow and the worm one in the face, sending them crashing backwards, and clotheslining the ant-like Hollow in perfect synchronisation.

''The hell are you doing, chasing a kid around?!'' Ichigo barked, grabbing the ant-like man by the collar.

''Yeah!'' Ruby agreed, holding the girl to her chest. ''Especially an adorable one too!''

''Nel is adorable?'' The girl tilted her head cutely, blinking.

''Mm. Very adorable.'' Ruby replied cheerfully, now completely ignoring the three writhing Hollows. ''So your name's Nel?''

''Yep! Nel ist Nel!'' The now-named Nel smiled innocent, having a slight lisp. ''And them three ist my brothers! Dondochakka, Pesche and Bawabawa!''

It took a moment for what Nel said to register with the duo.

''Wait, they're your... brothers?'' Ichigo blinked slowly. ''Then why are they chasing you?''

''We're playing eternal tag!'' Nel smiled brightly, as if the answer was obvious. ''Do you want to play too?''

Ichigo and Ruby shared a glance, briefly looking back at the tangled mess of bodies that was the three 'brothers'. ''Er... we're a little busy at the moment...''

''Oh.'' Nel blinked, before tilting her head at them. ''Wait... you look a lil' familiar... black clothes... big swords...''

''We're Shinigami.'' Ruby spoke up with a smile before Ichigo could stop her.

...

''EHHHHH?!'' Nel exclaimed, leaping out of her arms and pointing a finger at them. ''Sh-Shinigami?!''

From behind the duo, the trio of Hollows suddenly leapt over them, landing in front of Nel. Well, the tiki-masked one, Dondochakka, and the ant-faced one, Pesche, did land properly... whilst Bawabawa just sorta crashed into the sand behind Nel. While Nel and the large snake maintained 'defensive' stances, the two others held more genuine defence stances, and it was clear they considered them a real threat, and weren't messing around.

''Oi oi, we're not the bad guys.'' Ichigo informed with mild annoyance.

Nel blinked. ''You're not?''

''Of course they are, Nel-sama! They're Shinigami!'' Pesche told his apparent sister, pointing accusingly in their direction. ''Look! They're threatening!''

Ichigo and Ruby glanced at each other flatly. When they decided to invade the Hollow's home-world, they didn't expect this. Not by a long shot.

''Hm... but they said they weren't, so they can't be.'' Nel stated with childish certainty.

Ruby's eyes lit up. ''Plus, we're here to rescue someone! Bad guys don't rescue people, do they?''

''...hm, no, they don't.'' The young girl nodded thoughtfully. ''So where ist your friend hidin' then?''

''Over there.'' Ruby smiled, pointing at the distant white palace.

''Eh?! In Las Noches?!'' Nel cried out. ''But that place ist dangerous!''

''All the more reason to save our friend then.'' She replied with certainty.

The green-haired girl said nothing, but stared at her with large brown eyes full of innocent awe. It was hard not to pick her up and glomp her with how cute she was.

''We better get going.'' Ichigo whispered to her, gently nudging her. They still had a ways to go, and waiting around was just begging Aizen to send some Arrancars to intercept them.

''Right.'' She whispered back, before turning a gentle smile on Nel. ''We have to go now - saving our friend and all. If you see anymore Shinigami pass by here, tell them we went ahead of them, okay?''

''Okay.'' Nel nodded, looking a little sad, before she perked up. ''What ist your names?''

''Ruby Rose, and this is Ichigo Kurosaki.'' Ruby introduced them, before pointing down the hill. ''Over there is Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. We're all friends working to save our other friend.''

''Nel is Nel!'' The girl smiled brightly, introducing herself again.

''I'm Pesche!'' The ant-like man stated cheerfully, posing by flexing his muscles.

''Dondochakka!'' The larger Hollow added.

''Arawaa!'' Bawabawa cried out incoherently, but the message was the same.

 _'...they do know they already introduced themselves, right?'_ Ichigo thought dryly, but didn't point it out lest he drag this out longer than necessary.

''See you later, Nel-chan!'' Ruby smiled, earning an eager nod from the young girl, before Ruby left in a step of Shunpo, Ichigo not a step behind. ''Well they were nice.''

''I guess.'' Ichigo shrugged, before he turned serious, eyes focused on the distance palace, 'Las Noches' as Nel called it. ''C'mon. We've still got a lot of ground to cover.''

Without another word, the four invaders headed towards their destination.

* * *

It felt like what took like an hour, but they finally felt like they were getting close. Ten more minutes at best.

Of course, it just couldn't be as simple as that.

Out of the sands ahead of them rose a Hollow of titanic proportions, made completely out of sand. His body was grey in colour, with long arms that became thicker at the forearms, and had a cloth around his waist. Oddly, his head looked akin to a sand castle.

''Halt!'' The large Hollow boomed, his voice echoing across the endless desert. ''I am Runuganga, Guardian of the White Sands! You, intruders, are trespassing on Lord Aizen's territory... and for that, you will be punished harshly!''

Ichigo stared at the giant Hollow dully for a solid five seconds, before drawing his blade and swinging, releasing a wordless Getsuga Tenshō. The crescent screeched as it flew across the sky, impacting Runuganga directly in the chest, blowing it apart... before sand rapidly filled the whole, essentially healing him nigh-instantly.

''Foolish invader.'' Runuganga chided, but the smugness in his tone was undeniable.

''It appears he can regenerate, possibly endless with all the sand around.'' Ishida noted grimly.

''What about his mask?'' Chad asked quietly.

''Maybe... no, he formed out of sand, so it's likely his mask is also made from sand.'' Ishida shook his head.

Ichigo still hadn't moved his gaze from Runuganga, pondering idly how to get rid of the big guy quickly, when a thought struck him. A moment later, he smirked, nudging Ruby with his elbow. At her confused glance, he merely summoned his Hollow mask, and she got the message quick enough and copied him. With silent communication born from their long hours of sparring, they raised their free hands in unison, a crimson ball gathering at the centre.

Runuganga noticed them and was not idly, swinging his right arm down at them to crush them, only for a Getsuga to strike the arm, destroying it up to the elbow and giving the hybrids the seconds needed to fire.

'' _Cero!_ '' Both Ruby and Ichigo declared, firing the crimson lasers at different parts of Runuganga's torso; Ruby at the stomach and Ichigo at the collar.

The effects became rapidly apparent as the sand-like body swiftly heated up into _glass_ , and the two didn't waste the fresh opportunity. In under fifteen seconds they turned his whole torso into glass and wasted no time in striking his heat, ignoring his roars of pain as his face became glass. Chad took the opening present, leaping forth and smashing his fist against Runuganga's glass torso, _shattering_ it and the rest of his body into countless shards.

 **''Well that** was... shattering.'' Ruby grinned widely, giggling as she took off her mask. Ichigo groaned at the poor joke, Ishida made a face and Chad shook his head in mild amusement. ''Good idea though with the Cero. Forgot it could heat things up.''

Ichigo smirked, jerking his head in the direction of Las Noches. ''Let's get going. I don't want to see if this guy can still regenerate or not.''

The group mutually agreed, and were gone in a step of Shunpo/Hirenkyaku/Idō.

* * *

They reached Las Noches short of ten minutes later, as they predicted. What they didn't predict was the fortress' sheer size. Sure, it looked big from a distance, but up close was all the more bewildering.

''I'm almost worried what's inside here.'' Ichigo sighed, staring at the wall for an entrance but finding none. ''Guess we have to make a front door then.''

Ishida raised a brow. ''Would stealth not be a better option, Kurosaki?''

Ichigo scoffed. ''Yeah, because Aizen totally doesn't know we're already here.''

The Quincy clicked his tongue, but didn't argue that point.

Drawing his Shikai blades, the orange-haired teen channelled Reiryoku down the khyber knife, before swinging it down. The explosion that resulted from it send a shockwave that kicked up nearly a ton of sand. While Ichigo and Ruby were used to this level of destructive power, Chad and Ishida weren't at the same level of power as them, and had to create a mini-Reishi platform to prevent themselves getting pushed back by the high winds. It ended after a short while and the sand settled, revealing a large vertical scar down the side of the building, piercing deep enough to cut through easily two dozen metres of thick stone, revealing a Hallway

Wordlessly, they entered the scar, warily staring at the ceiling as small bits of dust and debris dribbled down. Upon reaching the hallway they blinked when their only option was to go left, as the right wall had a perfectly pristine wall. The suspicious part was that there wasn't even dust or damage on it... as if it had suddenly been moved there.

Shaking off the possible trickery, the group headed left, down the wide hallway until they reached an intersection with four doors, each leading down a separate tunnel. The group exchanged grim glances, but knew that this was far too coincidental to be natural.

''Well, guess we're going solo.'' Ichigo mused, looking around to see if any cameras were present. He wouldn't put it past Aizen to watch them like it was a stupid game show.

Ishida raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. ''Is that a wise idea? From the looks of things, that's just what Aizen wants.''

''Doesn't look like we have much choice...'' Chad murmured, drawing all eyes to him. He pointed behind them and their eyes widened upon seeing the hallway they just walked down was gone, replaced by a perfectly in-tact wall.

Ruby smiled confidently. ''Then we'll just have to kick ass on the way to Inoue then. We can probably break through these walls if we need to, so we can regroup if necessary.''

Ishida sighed but didn't dispute the point. Even he could break through them with enough powerful arrows, and due to the abundance of Reishi in the air he could restore his strength quite easily. All he had to be mindful of was his stamina.

''Then it's settled.'' Ruby stated with certainty, holding her hand out, palm-down.

The others looked at her, confused.

''What? It's a good-luck-team-hand-stack.'' She pouted. Her three companions were amused by the childish gesture but complied, stacking their hands atop one another's, silently promising to survive the day and make it home alive.

They wouldn't accept anything less.

* * *

 **A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter, but now we're getting into the thick of it, although it'll definitely go down differently than in canon.**

 **Shiro-chan is gone for the time being, but she went happily at least, and Ruby's back in the game. Nel made an appearance, but she won't show up until later. The Menos Forest was skipped for two reasons; one, I felt like it would unnecessarily drag things out more than needed, and two; that it would be pretty boring to read, let alone for me to write. When you know something you're writing is boring, and it's not essential to the plot, then it's probably not a good idea to write it in the first place. Or something like that.**

 **That aside, the Espada will be revealed in full in the coming chapters, and the Shinigami will get to show off their Shikai/Bankai.**

 **A little tension between Urahara and Summer too. Hope it gives more insight into her motives and personality.**

 **Till next time~!**


End file.
